Oxymoron desti
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Septembre 1999. Presqu'un an et demi après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione ne parvient pas à faire face aux morts qui la hantent. Elle entame donc des études de médicomage, loin de ses amis, pour oublier. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y retrouver la personne la plus exaspérante qu'elle connaisse… [Rated T sauf pour le chapitre 16 et le début du chapitre 24 (rated M)]
1. Chapter 1 : un nouveau départ

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :D  
Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! J'espère beaucoup qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en review ! Bonne lecture ! :D

Illustration : **tom_jt**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : nouveau départ**

Hermione soupira. Elle regardait le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant elle : _The Liverpool college of magical medicine_. En juin dernier, elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard, seule. Alors qu'Harry et Ron avaient été embauchés comme Aurors par le Ministère de la Magie, Hermione, elle, avait décidé d'effectuer sa dernière année et de passer ses ASPIC…qu'elle avait réussi avec brio, au point de décrocher une bourse. Elle avait alors longuement réfléchi et choisi d'étudier à Liverpool, loin de ses amis. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas compris sa décision. Mais la guerre l'avait changée. Elle avait conscience que c'était de sa faute, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tous ces morts la hantaient. Certes, Voldemort était hors d'état de nuire à présent. Le bien avait triomphé. Mais à quel prix ? Sa relation naissante avec Ron n'y avait d'ailleurs pas survécu. Le jeune homme était lui aussi très affecté, en particulier par la mort de son frère, Fred, mais c'était Hermione qui avait pris ses distances au fur et à mesure que l'année s'était écoulée. Comme une lâche, elle lui avait annoncé que c'était terminé le jour de Noël. _Le jour de Noël_. Elle avait vu ses yeux s'assombrir soudainement, mais il s'était levé de table, sans un mot. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

En revanche, elle se souvenait qu'Harry était venu lui rendre visite un jour de juin, alors qu'elle relisait pour la énième fois _L'histoire de Poudlard_ près du lac.

Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, ne lui adressant la parole qu'après un long silence.

\- _Tu me manques. Tu nous manques à tous. Je ne suis pas étonné que tu aies décidé d'effectuer ta dernière année, alors qu'on te proposait aussi un poste. Mais tu ne t'es pas éloignée que physiquement durant cette année, Hermione. Tu n'es plus la même depuis que la guerre est terminée._

 _Elle n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, ne sachant comment formuler ses pensées. Il avait attendu patiemment, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle s'était alors décidée à lui annoncer._

 _\- Je ne reviens pas. Dès le mois de septembre, je commencerai des études de médicomage. À Liverpool…_

 _Un silence s'était installé quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se décide à partir, non sans ajouter ces dernières paroles._

 _\- Quand tu voudras revenir parmi nous, nous serons là. Ron aussi. Il est blessé, mais il t'aime. Il attendra._

 _Hermione savait que c'était sa décision, mais ses amis lui manquaient. C'était juste que c'était trop difficile d'assumer leurs regards, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle souhaitait ne plus rien ressentir._

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était temps de se ressaisir. Elle attrapa sa valise et entra dans le bâtiment, où elle trouva rapidement le guichet d'accueil. Une dame d'un certain âge était assise derrière une plaque en plexiglas.

\- Bonjour Madame. Je suis nouvelle, je viens pour occuper une chambre.

\- Votre nom ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Granger. Hermione Granger.

Elle vit le sourcil de la guichetière se soulever, mais celle-ci répondit d'un ton tout aussi neutre :

\- Chambre 23b, aile droite. C'est au deuxième étage. Voici le règlement d'ordre intérieur ainsi que votre horaire pour l'année, ajouta-t-elle en déposant les documents sur le comptoir.

Hermione la remercia en ramassant les feuilles et s'empressa de monter les deux étages qui menaient à sa chambre. Arrivée au palier, elle tourna à droite et s'arrêta devant la troisième porte, qu'elle ouvrit. La pièce était minuscule et austère. Elle ne contenait qu'un lit sur sa gauche, avec une petite table de nuit qui lui permettrait de déposer son livre de chevet, ainsi qu'un bureau en face du lit et une armoire dans le fond de la pièce. C'était tout. Les murs étaient d'un blanc terne.

Elle soupira une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas cette chambre qui allait lui rendre le sourire ! Elle se décida à entrer et ouvrit sa valise pour ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle prit soin de ranger ses vêtements par sortes dans l'armoire, glissant ses vêtements moldus dans les étagères et accrochant ses robes de sorcière sur les cintres.

Il lui restait alors un peu d'espace pour les livres qu'elle avait achetés il y a quelques jours sur le chemin de Traverse : _Histoire de la médicomagie : des druides aux pratiques actuelles_ de Kris Vanmeerten, un éminent sorcier historien d'origine néerlandaise ; _Introduction à la neurophysiologie_ et _Introduction à la psychologie médicale_ de Shirley Evans ; _Imagerie moldue : un complément aux pratiques magiques_ de Jan Morley ; _Approche multidisciplinaire des soins magiques et de l'homéostasie_ de Clara Harvey ; _Epidémiologie neurologique : facteurs magiques et non magiques_ d'Emile Bleuestyle ; _Traumatologie : de quelques causes non magiques du dysfonctionnement cérébral_ de Scarlett McQuaid ; et enfin, _Traumatologie : de quelques causes magiques du dysfonctionnement cérébral_ de Leah Robin. Il s'agissait des cours qu'elle allait suivre durant cette première année à l'université.

À peine avait-elle rangé son dernier livre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit-elle en faisant face à la porte.

Une fille qui devait avoir son âge ouvrit alors la porte. Elle était de taille moyenne, aux cheveux mi-longs d'un blond très clair, entourant un visage pâle.

\- Salut, dit-elle simplement. Je suis Charlotte, ta voisine de chambre.

Hermione percevait un léger accent, mais elle ne fut pas capable de l'identifier.

\- Salut. Je suis Hermione. Tu as choisi quoi comme spécialisation ?

\- La neurologie. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione en souriant timidement. Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de visiter un peu les lieux ?

\- Oui, tu veux qu'on fasse un tour ensemble ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Elles sortirent de la chambre. Sa camarade lui expliqua alors que les chambres étaient reliées deux par deux, chaque paire étant séparée par une salle de bains commune. Il y avait quatre étages, composés chaque fois d'une aile pour les filles et d'une autre pour les garçons. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants au _Liverpool college of magical medecine_ : tout au plus, le bâtiment pouvait accueillir septante-deux (soixante-douze) étudiants pour les trois spécialisations, qui étaient la neurologie, le soin aux blessures causées par la magie noire et l'herboristerie générale et soins.

C'était une petite ville, loin de Londres. Peu de sorciers venaient se perdre ici. Elles descendirent les deux étages et arrivèrent dans la pièce commune principale, à laquelle Hermione n'avait pas fait attention en montant : une grande salle de séjour, comportant divers fauteuils et sièges qui semblaient confortables, mais qui manquaient de chaleur, en comparaison avec la salle commune rouge et or des Gryffondor.

Ensuite, Charlotte lui montra la cafétéria, une pièce tout aussi austère que les autres, mais ayant le mérite d'être lumineuse grâce aux les grandes fenêtres qui longeaient le mur du fond. Enfin, elles entrèrent dans une pièce qui plut d'emblée à Hermione : la bibliothèque. Il y avait des rangées de livres à perte de vue, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette vert émeraude, du même vert que les rideaux.

Enfin elles s'assirent autour d'une petite table de travail en bois, sur des chaises d'un style ancien, mais appréciable.

\- Tu viens de quelle école en fait ? demanda Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard.

\- De Beauxbâtons.

\- D'où ton accent ! Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

\- Eh bien en fait, on n'a pas vraiment de maisons, répondit-elle en souriant. Nous sommes tous mélangés jusqu'à la troisième, année où nous devons choisir une option. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que nous sommes séparés.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à cette école, et elle la découvrait tellement différente de ce qu'elle imaginait. C'était vrai que l'année où Poudlard avait accueilli des étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, elle était plus absorbée par le beau Viktor Krum que par les étudiantes françaises. Piquée par la curiosité, elle interrogea la jeune fille :

\- Tu avais choisi quelle option ?

\- L'option itinérante. Elle permettait notamment de suivre des cours renforcés en potions, alors comme je savais déjà que je voulais faire une carrière de médicomage… Et toi, tu étais dans quelle maison ? Comment est-ce que vous étiez répartis ?

Hermione lui expliqua alors le système du choixpeau magique, et les qualités qui faisaient qu'on était dans l'une ou l'autre maison. Elle n'oublia pas de lui résumer l'origine de l'objet, qui appartenait à Godric Gryffondor lui-même, avant d'être utilisé pour la répartition à l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Alors, tu connaissais Harry Potter, vu que tu étais dans la même maison que lui ?

Hermione songea à son ami. Par Merlin, que cette période à ses côtés lui paraissait lointaine !

\- Oui. En fait, c'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Ouah !, s'exclama Charlotte d'un air admiratif. C'est donc toi qui l'as aidé à anéantir Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, qui perdit son sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, ça a l'air de t'affecter. Je ne voul…

\- Ne te tracasse pas, la coupa Hermione en se forçant à sourire. Et si on remontait ? J'aimerais me familiariser un peu avec les cours avant qu'ils ne commencent.

Charlotte acquiesça et elles se levèrent.

 **ODODODOD**

Une alarme retentit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil, et tendit la main vers la source du bruit pour couper son réveil. Elle avait gardé cette habitude de moldus, préférant cette méthode à celle des sorciers, qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien sur elle ; en effet, le clignotement de sa baguette qui était supposé l'avertir qu'il était temps de se lever ne la sortait pas de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais elle était née moldue, elle gardait donc des habitudes de moldus. Elle s'étira et s'apprêta pour sa première journée de cours, puis descendit dans la grande cafétéria, où étaient présents une petite vingtaine d'étudiants. Elle s'était encore levée trop tôt, comme à son habitude. Elle repéra rapidement sa camarade de chambre, et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Salut, lui dit Hermione.

\- Salut, répondit Charlotte avec un sourire. Prête pour la première journée ?

\- Impatiente de découvrir, oui !

Hermione posa alors ses yeux sur la table, laquelle regorgeait de différents mets. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi succulents qu'à Poudlard, mais elle préférait ça que d'imaginer une multitude d'elfes de maisons au service d'une armée d'étudiants affamés. Elle grimaça. On était dans le monde magique, bien sûr que la nourriture était préparée par des elfes. Elle se rabattit sur du porridge dégageant une délicieuse odeur de sucre brun.

À 8h15, les deux filles se levèrent pour assister à leur premier cours. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver leur salle de classe : elles n'étaient pas les seules à se rendre au cours d' _Introduction à la neurophysiologie_. Les bancs étaient disposés d'une étrange façon ; au lieu d'être répartis dans la pièce, ils semblaient collés par rangées entières, et comme disposés sur des marches. Hermione haussa les épaules pour elle-même. C'était l'université, rien n'était plus pareil qu'à Poudlard. Elle prit place à la première rangée avec Charlotte.

La salle se remplit peu à peu, les étudiants sortant un morceau de parchemin et leur plume, discutant un peu avec tout le monde. Les échanges étaient polis, les sorciers étant retenus par le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Et puis, le professeur entra et le silence se fit. Elle prit le temps de retirer sa cape, de la pendre au crochet, de se placer devant les jeunes sorciers et de les scruter un à un, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis la professeure Shirley Evans. Je vous donnerai ce cours d' _Introduction à la neurophysiologie_ , ainsi que celui d' _Introduction à la psychologie médicale_ , qui sont deux cours exclusivement dispensés dans l'option que vous avez choisie et qui vous permettra d'accéder, au terme de quatre ans, au titre de médicomage spécialisé en neurologie. J'enseigne cette discipline depuis maintenant vingt ans. J'avais moi-même effectué mes études de médicomage dans l'État de Virginie, d'où je suis originaire. Mais j'ai découvert le climat paisible qui règne ici à Liverpool, et je ne suis jamais partie.

Le Pr Evans continua son monologue en parlant plus spécifiquement de la matière qu'ils aborderaient durant cette année scolaire ainsi que les modalités de l'examen. Hermione était absorbée par les paroles de son professeur, et lorsque celle-ci annonça que le cours était terminé, Hermione n'avait vu le temps passer. Le reste de la matinée passa tout aussi rapidement, et Hermione et Charlotte se retrouvèrent rapidement à la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé des premiers cours ? lui demanda Charlotte, tirant Hermione de ses pensées.

\- Mmh, intéressant. Mais ici, les professeurs n'ont fait que se présenter et nous donner la table des matières. Je me réjouis de vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Charlotte approuva et elles se servirent toutes deux d'un sandwich garni parmi la pile qui se trouvait en face d'elles. Elles mangèrent en silence, puis se dépêchèrent de sortir pour assister à la suite du programme.

Le cours suivant était le cours d'Approche multidisciplinaire des soins magiques et de l'homéostasie. Lorsque Charlotte et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle, elles se rendirent rapidement compte que ce cours était commun avec les deux autres spécialisations : ils étaient quasiment trois fois plus nombreux que durant les cours de la matinée. Elles durent se rabattre sur deux places au milieu de la salle, les premières rangées étant déjà entièrement occupées.

La professeure fit rapidement son entrée. Il s'agissait d'une femme assez jeune – elle devait avoir le début de la trentaine –, très élégante. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle portait une petite robe d'été blanche à fleurs et un rouge à lèvres qui lui allait à ravir. Cette femme incarnait la beauté à l'état pur ! D'ailleurs, elle faisait son petit effet parmi la bande masculine du fond, qui ne cessait de chuchoter avec entrain depuis son arrivée. Pourtant, dès qu'elle commença à parler, les discussions cessèrent instantanément.

\- Eh bien, bonjour à tous. Je suis Clara Harvey, commença-t-elle en se déplaçant lentement de part et d'autre de l'estrade tandis qu'elle parlait. C'est la première année que j'enseigne ici, et c'est d'ailleurs la première année que j'enseigne tout simplement. J'ai travaillé pendant près de huit ans à Sainte Mangouste, en tant que soigneuse dans le service des blessures magiques légères, puis comme soigneuse en chef. C'est mon expérience en tant que chef de service qui m'a permis d'obtenir ce poste ; en effet, dans ce cours d'Approche multidisciplinaire, nous allons avoir l'occasion de passer en revue différentes fonctions du domaine médical, et il est évident qu'en tant que chef de service, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec différents professionnels.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de jauger les étudiants attentifs, puis elle reprit son va-et-vient à travers la pièce :

\- Mais contrairement à ce qui était proposé les années précédentes, je ne vais pas vous donner un cours purement théorique. Il y aura bien sûr quelques bases théoriques nécessaires à la compréhension et à la différenciation, mais je souhaite exercer dès maintenant votre approche réflexive de la pratique.

Hermione et Charlotte échangèrent un regard plein d'enthousiasme, qui témoignait de leur intérêt pour ce type d'approche éducative.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y aura pas d'examen à proprement parler dans ce cours. Vous allez devoir, tout au long de l'année, préparer différents sujets à présenter devant le groupe. Ce sont ces travaux qui seront côtés et qui constitueront votre note finale.

Au fur et à mesure que l'idée fut assimilée par les étudiants, les murmures s'intensifièrent au point que le Pr Harvey dut intimer le silence d'un geste de la main. Quand elle l'obtint, elle poursuivit :

\- Pour ce faire, il serait plus judicieux de mélanger les trois sections au sein d'un même groupe. Cela rendra vos analyses et vos positionnements plus riches d'un point de vue disciplinaire. Ces groupes, je les constituerai moi-même, afin d'être certaine que les compositions soient équitables. Mais au vu de votre nombre, je peux déjà vous dire que vous serez probablement neuf groupes de cinq personnes. Les différents thèmes vous seront transmis au fur et à mesure de l'année. Je m'arrangerai avec la bibliothécaire, Cheryl, pour que les informations soient affichées à l'entrée de votre salle d'étude.

Elle marqua une pause, dans un silence qui serait presque enchanté si on n'entendait pas des bruits de plume qui grattent les parchemins.

\- Des questions ?

La main d'Hermione se leva d'emblée.

\- Oui, mademoiselle…?

\- Granger. Quand pourrons-nous avoir ces différentes informations et quelles seront nos échéances pour les travaux ?

\- En ce qui concerne la composition des groupes et l'attribution des premiers thèmes, vous pourrez raisonnablement considérer que pour le prochain cours, ce sera fait. Quant aux échéances, cela dépendra des travaux, mais plus vraisemblablement, vous pourrez compter une à deux semaines entre le moment où vous recevrez votre thème et le moment où vous devrez présenter votre travail. D'autres questions ?

Une main qu'Hermione ne vit pas dû se lever derrière elle, car le Pr Harvey donna la parole à un garçon dans le fond de la salle :

\- Monsieur ?

\- Greenwood. Est-ce qu'on aura un temps de préparation pendant le cours, où est-ce que l'on devra prendre sur notre temps libre ?

\- En principe, votre temps en classe devrait suffire, mais il se peut que l'un ou l'autre sujet vous paraissent plus complexe, surtout au début. À ce propos, je vous invite très vivement à utiliser la salle d'étude mise à votre disposition. Elle regorge d'ouvrages très intéressants pour nourrir votre réflexion. Vous serez donc autorisés à quitter la salle de cours pour travailler en groupe, mais – et j'insiste – il est important que vous soyez présents en début de cours, que je puisse passer dans chaque groupe. De plus, toutes les séances n'y seront pas dédiées, puisque, je vous le rappelle, vous devrez présenter vos travaux. Autre chose ?

Une nouvelle main se leva, cette fois au premier rang. Il s'agissait d'un garçon plutôt rondouillard, aux cheveux courts sans style, vu de dos. La parole lui fut immédiatement donnée, et celui-ci s'exprima d'une voix presque inaudible et mal assurée :

\- Morrison. Que se passe-t-il si on ne s'entend pas avec les membres de notre groupe ?

Le Pr Harvey afficha une mine sévère avant de répondre, d'une inflexion de voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion :

\- Vous vous débrouillez. Vous êtes des adultes maintenant, vous devez apprendre à travailler en groupe, même si vous n'appréciez pas vos camarades. Quand vous exercerez votre pratique professionnelle, vous n'aurez pas le choix, vous devrez composer avec l'équipe déjà constituée. Il va s'en dire que je ne tolérerais aucun enfantillage ; toutefois, si votre démarche est adulte et mûrement réfléchie, toute situation problématique pourra m'être adressée. Une dernière question ?

Le silence se fit, chacun étant sous le choc d'autant de fermeté. Des regards s'échangèrent, afin d'observer qui serait le prochain à parler. Personne ne prit la parole.

\- Bien, puisque vous n'avez plus de questions, nous allons enchaîner sur une petite introduction.

Le Pr Harvey passa le reste du cours à expliquer différents concepts qui faisaient partie de la matière. En dehors de sa voix, on n'entendait plus que le bruit de ses pas en va-et-vient sur l'estrade et le frottement des plumes sur les parchemins.

Enfin, alors qu'Hermione remplissait son deuxième rouleau de parchemin, le professeur leur annonça la fin du cours et leur souhaita une bonne semaine. Hermione s'empressa de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et attendit son amie pour sortir. Tandis qu'elles sortaient du local, puis du bâtiment, Charlotte lui demanda son avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- Je suis assez enthousiaste, en fait. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un cours aussi concret dès la première, mais je dois dire que je m'en réjouis. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Mais je suis tout de même assez fatiguée, je dois dire. On se pose là ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant un banc dans le petit parc qui entourait le bâtiment.

Hermione lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Elles s'en approchèrent donc et Hermione s'assit en tailleur, les bras reposant négligemment sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait plutôt bien depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle n'était pas très enjouée, sans doute pas autant que la plupart des autres étudiants, mais elle n'était pas aussi morose qu'elle l'eût été durant l'année qui s'était écoulée. Elle se sentait simplement disposée à profiter de ce moment de quiétude, serrant les paupières dont l'intérieur rougeâtre confirmait la chaleur qui lui caressait la peau. Elle soupira d'aise. Oui, tout compte fait, elle avait bien fait de venir ici.

\- Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, revenant à la réalité. Elle n'était certes pas morose, mais complètement dans sa bulle, comme à son habitude ! Elle sourit à Charlotte.

\- Excuse-moi, moi aussi je suis fatiguée.

\- Je vois ça, tu es dans la lune ! répondit Charlotte en riant. Je crois qu'on ira dormir tôt ce soir.

\- Oh, oui ça vaut mieux ! s'exclama Hermione sur un même ton. Sinon on ne terminera pas l'année sur nos deux jambes, et on devra utiliser un sort de lévitation pour se déplacer !

Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire. Qu'il était bon de rire gaiement ! Elles discutèrent ainsi toute la fin de l'après-midi, parlant de leur famille, de leurs études, de leurs aspirations. Hermione en oublia presque la source de ses malheurs, le temps d'une amitié naissante sous un soleil qui perdait de sa chaleur au fur et à mesure que la journée s'écoulait. Puis, aux environs de dix-huit heures trente, une délicieuse odeur de poisson grillé leur chatouilla les narines.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'avais faim avant, mais là, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! annonça Hermione

\- Allons-y, comme on pourra se coucher tôt, comme promis, répondit son amie, comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

Hermione acquiesça et elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement, suivant l'odeur qui guidait leur pas vers un régal gustatif. En entrant, elles découvrirent la cafétéria pleine à craquer des autres étudiants, eux aussi attirés par les arômes. Elles s'installèrent à deux places libres en bout-de-table, où elles découvrirent alors le menu : soupe de concombre froide, dorade grillée et persillée avec quelques patates frites. La première bouchée était aussi exquise que l'odeur le leur promettait ; elles se régalèrent. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé leurs assiettes, elles étaient rassasiées. Elles allèrent s'installer dans le grand living room, non sans un soupir, pour digérer leur repas dans les fauteuils confortables.

\- J'ai un coup de pompe, lâcha Charlotte après un silence prolongé.

\- Moi aussi. Et il n'est même pas vingt heures ! souffla Hermione.

\- Ce n'est que la première journée, et on est supposé tirer quatre ans, rit la première.

\- On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge !

Elles rirent de bon cœur. Puis Charlotte fit remarquer quelque chose.

\- C'est quoi cette expression moldue, en fait ?

Remise de son fou rire, Hermione se redressa dans son fauteuil et lui répondit plus calmement.

\- Oh, ça. C'est comme si je disais « Merlin n'est pas prêt à nous secourir ! ».

Charlotte sembla intéressée.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

\- En fait, je n'en sais rien. Désolée.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, j'ai compris l'idée, sourit-elle. Je monte dans ma chambre pour lire un peu avant d'aller me coucher. On se voit demain ? ajouta-t-elle, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

\- Oui, à demain. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit.

Hermione resta encore quelques instants dans le fauteuil avant de se décider à se lever aussi ; une nouvelle journée l'attendait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les deux étages qui la séparaient de sa chambre, où elle prépara ses affaires de douche. Elle entra alors dans la petite salle de bain, puis dans la douche dans laquelle elle profita de quelques minutes de détente, avant de fermer le robinet. Elle poursuivit ses gestes comme un automate, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se glisse sous ses draps, puis dans les bras de Morphée en un clin d'œil.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione entendit de loin la sonnerie de son réveil résonner. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour émerger, percevant de plus en plus distinctement le désagréable bruit produit par l'appareil. Ouvrant à peine les yeux, le bras tendu, elle chercha à tâtons l'engin de torture, pour finalement l'éteindre. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

Elle avait très mal dormi cette nuit, se trouvant plutôt dans un état entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Des images de la guerre avaient une fois de plus défilé dans son esprit, le souvenir de tous ses morts étendus dans la Grande Salle la saisissant d'horreur. Dans ses cauchemars, elle restait pétrifiée au milieu de la scène, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Arrivait toujours un moment où ses amis remarquaient son immobilisme et tentaient de la faire réagir, mais Hermione restait toujours désespérément figée.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'était jamais parvenue à esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, et même les appels d'Harry et de Ron lui parvenaient en différé. Étrangement, elle avait conscience qu'elle dormait, et elle associait les images à ses émotions réelles ; ou plutôt, à son absence d'émotions, puisqu'elle ressentait un grand vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ron, elle avait d'ailleurs observé un changement dans l'attitude du jeune dans ses songes : au début, il s'époumonait autant qu'Harry, mais depuis lors, il restait plus distant, la regardant avec un air blessé. Hermione se sentait coupable de sa douleur, et elle savait que c'est ce que ses cauchemars lui rappelaient.

Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait la sensation qu'un troupeau de centaures lui étaient passés sur le visage. Elle soupira ; la journée commençait mal. Tant pis, il fallait quand même bien assurer. Elle souleva sa couverture et se redressa en position assise. Son esprit était tellement embrumé par la fatigue ! Elle imaginait aisément de grands cernes grisâtres dessinés sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure afin de rectifier le tir à coup de baguette magique.

Elle se dirigea alors droit sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle soupira longuement. La profondeur de ses cernes était aussi catastrophique qu'elle se l'imaginait. Elle retourna chercher sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée sur sa table de nuit et revint lancer quelques sorts de _Cernis peribit_. M'ouais. Elle fit la moue. Elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat, mais la coloration grisâtre était légèrement atténuée et la profondeur n'était plus aussi notable qu'auparavant. C'était mieux. Elle reprit le chemin inverse, retournant dans sa chambre, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà bon pour l'heure. Elle décida que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre son petit déjeuner sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre, descendit les deux étages la séparant de la cafétéria, et sans même jeter un œil aux quelques personnes attablées, elle remonta avec une tasse à la main. Elle s'installa donc sur le rebord, les jambes repliées sur elle, la tasse appuyée contre les genoux. La doucereuse odeur du _breakfast tea_ seyait parfaitement avec le décor paisible qui se déployait devant elle : elle avait vue sur le parc et le bâtiment de cours, légèrement sur sa gauche, faisant état d'un calme plat à cette heure matinale. Seuls les premiers gazouillis des oiseaux qui s'éveillent se faisaient entendre. La vie n'avait pas encore repris au-dehors.

Perdue dans ses pensées, un léger coup sur sa porte la fit sursauter.

\- Oui ? fit-elle d'un ton qui invitait à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant son amie Charlotte, toujours habillée de son sourire chaleureux. Mais en découvrant Hermione ainsi installée, son visage exprima subitement la surprise.

\- Hermione ! On a cours dans dix minutes et tu es toujours en pyjama !

Prise de panique, cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui lui confirma l'horreur : il était bel et bien huit heures cinquante, et elle était tranquillement en train de rêvasser ! Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa tasse de thé. Elle était froide, évidemment. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Charlotte :

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard ! Je m'habille vite fait et j'arrive. On se retrouve en classe ?

Retrouvant le contrôle de sa surprise, Charlotte acquiesça :

\- Ça marche ! Je te garde une place.

Elle referma la porte en partant et la course commença pour Hermione qui but son thé en trois gorgées, posa la tasse sur son bureau, referma la fenêtre et ouvrit son armoire. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir : elle enfila un jeans et un simple chemisier bleu clair, avant de se filer droit dans la salle de bain pour démêler sa tignasse et se brosser les dents. Elle sourit à son reflet. Fini !

Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bains et jeta un œil à son réveil : huit heures cinquante-huit. Encore deux minutes ! Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait déposé la veille sur son bureau et fila dans sa salle de cours, arrivant essoufflée dans l'encadrement, où elle aperçut son amie au premier rang. Celle-ci l'aperçut également et tandis qu'elle approchait, Charlotte lui sourit gentiment. Essoufflée, Hermione s'excusa de faire lever les autres étudiants du premier rang et se laissa choir à côté de son amie.

\- T'as géré, Hermione ! souffla son amie.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et sortit ses affaires de son sac, tandis que le professeur faisait son apparition. Il s'agissait une fois de plus de Shirley Evans, qui donnait également le cours d' _Introduction à la psychophysiologie_.

Durant tout le cours, Hermione fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée sur les paroles de son professeur, mais l'exercice était particulièrement compliqué quand on avait les paupières qui tentaient de se fermer à chaque instant. La fin du cours sonna donc avec une sensation de délivrance pour Hermione, bien que la journée ne fût pas terminée ; heureusement, l'horaire du mardi laissait l'après-midi libre, et Hermione ne dut s'accrocher que durant deux heures supplémentaires, pour le cours d'Imagerie moldue. Enfin, l'heure de la pause midi arriva, et Hermione quitta la classe pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Charlotte courut derrière elle pour la rattraper.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? Tu as l'air…de voler à côté de ton Brossdur.

Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction, ralentissant quelque peu son allure pour s'ajuster à celle de son amie, et acquiesça brièvement la tête.

\- Ça va. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, ma capacité de concentration s'en ressent.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer cette après-midi ? lui suggéra Charlotte.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire, mais se contenta de lui répondre que cela ne serait pas raisonnable de commencer l'année de cette façon. Elles entrèrent alors dans la cafétéria, et y découvrirent le même genre de menu que la veille. Se glissant sur le banc, Hermione opta pour un sandwich jambon-fromage-crudités. Assise en face d'elle, Charlotte se montra plutôt silencieuse, semblant respecter le propre mutisme d'Hermione. Hermione la voyait balayer la salle des yeux, sans vraiment s'attarder, l'air rêveur. Elle appréciait vraiment cette fille, d'une gentillesse et d'une simplicité telles qu'il était agréable de la côtoyer.

Alors qu'Hermione s'essuyait les mains avec une serviette et s'apprêtait à se lever, une étudiante plus âgée s'approcha d'elles avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, les filles, je suis Amanda Webb. Je fais partie du comité des étudiants médicomages. On vous en a déjà parlé ?

Hermione et Charlotte échangèrent un regard. L'une ne paraissait pas plus informée que l'autre. Charlotte répondit :

\- Non, pas encore. En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Eh bien ! commença la jeune fille, c'est un groupe d'étudiants. On est chargés d'organiser divers événements : soirées à thèmes, groupes d'entraide, sorties culturelles, voyages estudiantins. Par exemple, cette après-midi, on organise une visite du Quartier sorcier de Liverpool. Ça vous dit ?

Charlotte se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux pétillants. Elle semblait vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée. Hermione lui offrit un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je pense que je vais rester travailler à la salle d'étude. Mais tu devrais aller, ça se voit que tu en as envie.

Moins enthousiaste, mais compréhensive, Charlotte approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, ça me dit bien.

\- Super ! s'exclama Amanda. On a rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le hall d'entrée. À tout à l'heure !

Charlotte regarda Hermione, l'air de vouloir la convaincre de venir, mais la mine perdue de celle-ci l'en dissuada.

\- Je te raconterai tout en rentrant, alors, lui promit-elle gentiment.

\- Ça marche, répondit Hermione, appréciant la compréhension de son amie. J'y vais déjà. Amuse-toi bien !

Cette fois, elle se leva effectivement et monta chercher les livres qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre dans sa précipitation du matin. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le retard qu'elle avait pris en manquant de concentration aujourd'hui. Elle les glissa dans son sac et repartit dans le sens inverse, emportant au passage la tasse qu'elle avait laissée sur son bureau dans sa précipitation du matin, dans l'idée de la déposer à la cafétéria. Ensuite, elle prit la direction de la salle d'étude.

Elle décida de s'installer à une table du fond pour être tranquille, bien qu'une bonne partie des étudiants fût justement partout, sauf au même endroit qu'elle ; il n'y avait vraiment qu'Hermione pour travailler sur ces cours dès le deuxième jour. Elle sortit le premier livre de son sac, étant celui d' _Introduction à la psychologie médicale_.

Elle s'appliqua à lire le chapitre introductif, qui concernait les origines de la discipline et l'approchait par de nombreuses définitions d'auteurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture, Hermione sentait son esprit se dérober à sa conscience, ses paupières descendre sur ses yeux et sa tête tomber en avant. Elle se ressaisit à plusieurs reprises, s'obstinant à rester éveillée et à saisir le sens des mots étalés devant elle, mais elle ne put bientôt plus résister et le sommeil l'emporta.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui secouait son épaule. Elle battit des paupières, et avant même de les ouvrir, elle reprit conscience de la situation. Elle était dans une position inconfortable, recourbée et affalée sur du bois, la tête sur un grimoire tout dur ; elle s'était endormie sur ses cours. Elle se redressa difficilement, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par sa sieste. Elle frotta ses mains sur son visage dans l'idée de se réveiller un peu. Charlotte se tenait penchée devant elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne la maîtrise de ses esprits. Hermione articula, non sans difficultés, la question qui venait de fuser dans son esprit :

\- Quelle heure il est ?

\- Dix-sept heures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu as dormi, mais ton sommeil avait l'air profond.

Hermione se frotta le front, découvrant une marque de ses pages incrustée dans sa peau. Elle frotta plus fort, comme si son geste pouvait effacer la marque. Elle soupira.

\- Moi qui voulais travailler…

Charlotte tira la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'Hermione et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, on est encore au début de l'année. Puis tu avais besoin de dormir, je pense. Je te passerais mes notes de ce matin et on pourra en discuter après, si tu veux.

Hermione la regarda dans les yeux, reconnaissante.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- De rien. En attendant, je pense que tu peux bien t'accorder un répit pour le reste de la journée. On ne fait rien de bon quand on est trop fatigué.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, admit Hermione, bien que peu enchantée par l'idée d'avoir gâché toute après-midi qu'elle aurait pu mettre à profit pour travailler. Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as découvert au Quartier des étudiants ?

Charlotte se lança alors dans une explication enthousiaste. À ces paroles, Hermione s'imaginait une réplique du Chemin de Traverse, mais en plus animée du fait de la présence de jeunes sorciers. Le Quartier des étudiants était en réalité principalement un lieu de fête et de détente pour les étudiants : bars, salles de concert, librairies, cafés… Son amie semblait s'y être vraiment amusée, y faisant d'ailleurs la connaissance d'autres étudiants tous aussi sympathiques les uns que les autres. À quelques exceptions près, bien sûr.

\- Tu vois les trois filles qui ricanent toujours dans le fond pendant les cours ? lui demanda Charlotte.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, mais elle ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu des ricanements pendant les cours.

\- Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je te les montrerai la prochaine fois que je les verrai, tu comprendras pourquoi je les trouve aussi agaçantes ! déclara Charlotte.

Hermione sourit en retour au semblant d'exaspération de la part de son amie. D'ordinaire très calme, il était surprenant de la voir quelque peu exaspérée par quelque personne que ce soit.

\- Ça marche. Mais mis à part avec ces trois pimbêches, ça avait l'air très chouette tout ça.

\- Ça l'était ! D'ailleurs vendredi, on a prévu de se retrouver au café de la faculté. Tu viendras cette fois, dis ?

Charlotte manifestait tellement d'envie dans son regard, qu'Hermione ne peut se résigner à le lui refuser, malgré son évident manque de motivation.

\- Bon, promis, j'y penserai.

Le sourire que lui adressa Charlotte en réponse fut tellement éclatant qu'Hermione ne put que le lui rendre. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la pendule derrière son amie. Il était déjà 18h30. Elle proposa alors d'aller souper, ce que sa camarade approuva. Les arômes des aliments n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux de la veille, mais elles furent à peine entrées dans la cafétéria qu'elles sentirent leurs estomacs gargouiller. Elles s'assirent à des places disponibles et remplirent leurs assiettes du menu : tranche de rôti de porc à la moutarde, haricots princesses et purée de pommes de terre. Elles se régalèrent, elles-mêmes silencieuses, mais dans le brouhaha des discussions ; les échanges étaient déjà beaucoup plus animés que ceux de la veille.

Après un repas copieux, d'un regard, elles s'accordèrent pour quitter la table et échouèrent dans les divans de la salle de séjour. Le calme régnait malgré le bruit de fond des couverts et des conversations qui leur parvenaient de la cafétéria. Inspirée, mais sans grande motivation, Hermione se surprit à sortir un morceau de parchemin de son sac, dont elle se servit pour faire un origami. Silencieuse, Charlotte l'observait faire ses pliages, intriguée par la forme d'oiseau qui prenait le parchemin. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione lui donna des couleurs réalistes et lui donna vie pour le faire voler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Son idée était somme toute ridicule, mais les quelques personnes présentes et avachies dans les divans observaient en silence l'animal en papier voleter à travers la pièce. Il avait quelque chose d'assez hypnotisant en ce moment de la journée, où tout le monde était un peu dans un état végétatif.

\- Ben alors les gars, vous avez subi le baiser du Détraqueur ou quoi ? Y'a plus âme qui vive ici !, s'exclama une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

Hermione se redressa légèrement de son fauteuil pour observer la nouvelle entrante : une grande brune aux yeux pétillants, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vue ce midi, lorsque les membres du comité des étudiants passaient entre les tables pour proposer une sortie l'après-midi même. Sans se départir de son sourire, la grande brune s'adressa à nouveau à la cantonnée :

\- Qui pour une partie de Loup-garou ?

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent. Comment ça, elle voulait jouer aux Loups-garous ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée ridicule ? Ce n'était pas un jeu, c'était une condition réelle pour certaines personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé ! Il n'y avait que Fenrir Greyback qui prenait un malin plaisir à sa transformation… À la pensée de son ennemi, Hermione serra les dents. Autour d'elle, deux ou trois étudiants s'étaient redressés à leur tour, plus enthousiastes qu'elle, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ridicule…

\- Tu as le jeu avec toi ? demanda un garçon derrière elle, l'espoir perçant dans sa voix.

La fille en question sortit alors un chapeau de son dos, tout en prononçant un « tadaaaaa » qui provoqua de la joie dans le groupe présent. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas cet engouement, et elle voyait encore moins le rapport entre le nom et ce chapeau… Elle se décida à se racler la gorge :

\- Mmmh…qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire malicieux, s'amusant de la situation.

\- Tu n'as jamais joué au Loup-garou ?

\- Non, jamais, déclara Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulut neutre, mais d'où perçait une certaine contrariété de ne pas connaître quelque chose que tout le monde semblait connaître.

Elle, ne pas connaître quelque chose !

La grande brune sortit sa baguette magique, et lança un sort qui approcha quelques fauteuils autour d'une petite table, avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est l'occasion de le découvrir ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Qui veut jouer vient !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à dix, serrés autour de la table.

Ne se connaissant pas encore tous, ils se présentèrent chacun à leur tour : mis à part Charlotte et elle-même, il y avait Amy Trueman, la grande brune qui avait apporté le jeu, Tom O'Connor, le garçon qui avait parlé à l'énonciation du jeu, Emily McBride et Ashley Nicholson, deux filles qu'Hermione avait déjà vues en cours avec elle, Ethan Joungman, un garçon plutôt séduisant, mais qui avait une façon dérangeante de dévisager Hermione – et toutes les autres filles potentiellement jolies, en fait –, un peu à la manière de Cormac McLaggen, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus perturbante…mais également Laura Smith, Karina Jones et Julia Richard, les trois pimbêches de première année – ce que Charlotte s'était empressée de lui signifier par un coup de coude.

Après les présentations, Amy s'était évertuée à leur expliquer rapidement les règles de base à Hermione.

Pour commencer, chaque joueur doit piocher une figurine dans le chapeau. Seul le joueur voit sa propre figurine, il la pose donc sur la table en la recouvrant du carré de tissu d'invisibilité pour ne pas être découvert. Le maître du jeu peut voir toutes les figurines.

Il existe différentes figurines qui ont leur importante dans le jeu.

Les loups-garous qui doivent tuer un maximum de sorciers. Les sorciers, qui doivent faire en sorte de survivre et qui, dans la même optique, doivent tuer un maximum de loups-garous. Le mage blanc, qui est également un sorcier, mais qui, au vu de sa puissance magique, peut répliquer une dernière fois avant de mourir et tuer quelqu'un de son choix (en essayant de tuer un loup-garou). Le druide, qui connaît le secret de fabrication des potions de vie et de mort, mais n'a la possibilité de ne fabriquer qu'une seule de chaque. Le fantôme, qui peut observer les loups-garous transformés à la pleine lune, mais qui ne doit pas se faire prendre, au risque d'être immobilisé pour le reste de la partie (puisqu'il ne peut pas mourir). Le divinateur, qui a la possibilité de découvrir une figurine par nuit et qui doit aider les villageois à découvrir quels joueurs sont des loups-garous. L'amortentiator, qui unit d'amour deux personnes de son choix, deux personnes qui mourront ou revivront ensemble.  
Et enfin, le Ministre de la Magie, dont le statut permet de départager un vote qui serait à égalité, lors des réunions des sorciers.  
Un dernier personnage est celui du maître du jeu. C'est celui qui fait évoluer le jeu dans le temps et désigne les personnages et leurs actions possibles au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du jeu.

\- Je me propose comme maître du jeu, déclara Amy. De toute façon, c'est mon jeu ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Les neuf autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Mais intérieurement, Hermione était scandalisée : comment était-ce possible de créer un jeu aussi stigmatisant pour les loups-garous ? Avec un jeu pareil, qui les montrait sous leur plus mauvais jour et en incitant les sorciers à les tuer, comment est-ce qu'on pouvait espérer un jour qu'ils soient considérés pour ce qu'ils sont, de simples sorciers avec une particularité ? Malheureusement, cette condition restait difficile à porter avec des gens aussi fermés d'esprit…

\- Ça va, Hermione, on peut y aller ? lui demanda Amy.

Hermione revint à la réalité. Les étudiants autour de la table étaient en train de l'observer. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'être un animal de foire.

\- Oui, oui. Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondit-elle, confuse.

Amy lui sourit.

\- Pas de soucis. Tâche de rester concentrée pour la partie quand même. Aller, on y va !

Elle tendit tour à tour le chapeau devant chaque joueur, pendant que les autres subissaient un sortilège d'aveuglement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de triche. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et piocha le Ministre de la Magie. Elle sentit immédiatement une pression peser sur ses épaules, comme si elle était alors investie d'une grande responsabilité. Elle souffla. Une fois que tous les joueurs eurent pioché un personnage et l'eurent recouvert du carré d'invisibilité, Amy annonça qu'il faisait nuit et que les sorciers dormaient. Immédiatement, elle lança un sortilège d'aveuglement, ce qui eut pour effet de plonger dans un noir complet chacun d'entre eux. Hermione attendit la suite des événements, le souffle court.

\- Maintenant, je vais regarder chaque figurine pour savoir comment mener la suite du jeu, annonça Amy.

Hermione entendit effectivement quelqu'un passer auprès de chaque joueur, mais discrètement, sans faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle découvrait sous chaque tissu d'invisibilité. Lorsqu'Amy eut terminé, Hermione l'entendit se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

\- Bien. Je lève le sortilège d'aveuglement au magouilleur. D'un signe discret, fais-moi savoir si tu souhaites changer ton personnage avec celui d'un autre joueur.

Le silence se fit durant quelques instants, ce qui rendit Hermione nerveuse.

\- Le magouilleur est à nouveau aveugle. Il n'a pas souhaité échanger son personnage avec celui d'un autre joueur.

Amy marqua une pause. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus tendue. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi démunie de sa vue, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

\- Je vais maintenant lever le sortilège d'aveuglement pour l'amortentiator. Celui-ci va pouvoir désigner deux joueurs, qui seront amoureux pour toute la durée de la partie. Pour rappel, les amoureux sont liés dans leur destin : si l'un meurt, le second aussi ; si l'un reçoit une potion de vie de la part du druide, le second revit également. Je demande à l'amortentiator de me désigner discrètement les joueurs qu'il a choisis pour être amoureux.

Hermione avait du mal à respirer, comme si sa vie dépendait du choix de l'amortentiator. Elle se sentait ridicule !

\- L'amortentiator a fait son choix. Je lui retire à nouveau la vue. Je vais maintenant rendre la vue aux amoureux désignés, afin qu'ils puissent se voir et se reconnaître.

Hermione attendit…et fut surprise de recouvrer la vue. En voyant Ethan Yougman la dévorer du regard, elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait par Merlin pour mériter un tel supplice ? Être l'amoureuse de ce pervers ! Heureusement pour elle, Amy leur jeta à nouveau le sortilège d'aveuglement, et elle ne sentit plus le regard dévoreur d'Ethan sur elle. Elle frissonna à son souvenir. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu, qu'elle n'était pas réellement vouée à être l'amoureuse secrète d'Ethan. Amy reprit la parole :

\- Je lève à présent le sortilège pour le divinateur. Divinateur, je t'invite à me montrer du doigt le personnage que tu souhaites découvrir.

Hermione n'entendit rien. Amy avait probablement utilisé la magie pour soulever un tissu d'invisibilité et découvrir un personnage.

\- Le Divinateur a pris connaissance d'un personnage et subi déjà le sortilège d'aveuglement.

Amy fit une pause. Apparemment, elle prenait plaisir à être le maître du jeu. Ou prenant plaisir à les torturer, vu l'angoisse qui tenaillait l'estomac d'Hermione.

\- L'action commence. Je vais bientôt rendre la vue aux loups-garous, ainsi qu'au fantôme. Pour rappel, le fantôme peut, mais n'est pas obligé de regarder les loups-garous pour les identifier et pouvoir les dénoncer aux sorciers. Toutefois, s'il se fait attraper, il sera immobilisé pour le reste du jeu. Les loups-garous, quant à eux, vont devoir se concerter discrètement pour désigner une victime à tuer, pour pouvoir se nourrir sans être confondus par les sorciers endormis. S'ils ne se mettent d'accord sur aucune victime, ils mourront de faim et les sorciers auront gagné.

Le silence se fit, pendant qu'Hermione imaginait une discussion silencieuse entre des Loups-garous assoiffés de sang. Elle frissonna. Ce jeu la rendait folle ! Elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de distinguer des sons qui l'aideraient à reconnaître quelqu'un comme étant un loup-garou, mais elle n'entendait que des respirations posées et des bruits de déglutition. Elle attendit donc, avec autant de patience qu'elle le pouvait. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Amy reprit enfin la parole :

\- Les loups-garous ont désigné une victime. Je relance le sortilège d'aveuglement sur les loups-garous et le fantôme. Je lève le sortilège pour le druide. Je lui désigne la victime. Désire-t-il la sauver ? Le druide me fait signe que non de la tête. Le druide souhaite-t-il utiliser sa potion de mort sur un joueur cette nuit ? Le druide me signifie que non. Je relance le sortilège d'aveuglement.

Amy marque une nouvelle pause, avant de reprendre sa narration.

\- C'est le jour. Je vais réveiller tous les personnages et désigner la victime de cette nuit.

Hermione retrouva la vue, prenant quelques instants pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Chacun des joueurs se dévisageait, l'air de se demander à qui ils pouvaient éventuellement faire confiance. Amy reprit la parole :

\- La victime désignée est Karina…

Amy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille en question s'emporta, soupirant et tapant du pied contre le sol.

\- Non, mais c'est une blague ? Moi, éliminée ? Et on garde des filles immondes comme ça dans le jeu ? dit Karina en désignant toutes les filles qui n'étaient pas ses deux autres amies de pimbêches, Laura et Julia.

Amy regarda Karina, interdite, avant de partir dans un fou rire. Quand elle se reprit, elle essuya quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées, avant d'expliquer :

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Karina, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement. Bon, je disais donc que la victime désignée est Karina, reprit Amy, découvrant au même passage le personnage caché sur le tissu d'invisibilité. Il s'agissait d'un simple sorcier.

Karina se leva alors d'un bond, quitta la pièce sans que quiconque ne lui jette un regard. Mais quelle gamine elle faisait, franchement ! Hermione se demandait comment il était possible de manquer d'autant de maturité. Amy reprit, comme si de rien n'était.

\- À l'ensemble des joueurs maintenant de désigner une victime. Les loups-garous doivent évidemment cacher leur véritable identité et se faire passer pour de simples sorciers, et les autres personnages qui ont le pouvoir d'influencer le jeu d'une manière ou d'une autre ne doivent pas se faire remarquer non plus, au risque d'être désignés comme victimes au cours de la prochaine nuit. Je vous laisse débattre.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne prit la parole, aucun d'eux ne voulant être celui qui ouvrirait le débat. Finalement, c'est Ethan qui se lança, exaspérant déjà Hermione.

\- Je propose que chacun désigne une personne qu'elle voudrait voir éliminer, dit-il en terminant par un clin d'œil à l'attention d'Hermione.

Piquée au vif, Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde et enchaîna à sa suite :

\- D'accord, mais comment on fait à ce stade ? On ne sait rien de personne, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour désigner quelqu'un ? On ne sait pas si on va tuer un sorcier ou un loup-garou.

\- On n'en sait rien, en effet, enchaîna Emily. Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?

Les deux pimbêches se regardèrent, comme mue par la même intuition, et répondirent en cœur :

\- Je propose qu'on tue Hermione. Karina ne l'apprécie pas, on va la venger.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux autres n'étaient pas mieux que la première. Au vu des regards amusés des autres joueurs, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en penser moins qu'elle. Tom ne manqua pas l'occasion :

\- Généralement, il n'y a qu'un loup-garou stupide pour proposer immédiatement de tuer quelqu'un. Ou deux dans ce cas-ci.

Laura et Julia firent la mue, mais la remarque de Tom fit bien rire tout le groupe. Il reprit la parole :

\- Je crois que j'ai décidé de mon vote. Quelqu'un a encore une réflexion à soumettre, ou tout le monde est prêt à voter ?

Personne n'émit d'objection. Les joueurs passèrent alors aux votes, comptabilisés par Amy. Il y eut deux votes contre Hermione – on se demandait réellement de la part de qui -, trois contre Laura et trois autres contre Julia.

\- Hermione, tu es le Ministre de la Magie. Tu as la possibilité de départager l'égalité entre Laura et Julia. Qui choisis-tu ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup. Qui allait-elle envoyer à la mort ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu… Elle prononça le premier prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Laura.

Laura se leva d'un bond, et disparut à la suite de son amie partie un peu plus tôt. Amy hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle souleva le tissu d'invisibilité du personnage de Laura d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Bien joué les sorciers. Laura était un loup-garou.

Ensuite, Amy relança le sortilège d'aveuglement après avoir annoncé une nouvelle nuit.

Ils jouèrent ainsi encore quelque temps, alternant les nuits et les jours. Les sorciers remportèrent la partie en éliminant le dernier loup-garou, qui n'était autre qu'Emily. Elle avait brillamment mené sa barque, puisque Hermione ne l'avait pas soupçonné une seule seconde. Elle-même avait été éliminée à la troisième journée, alors qu'Ethan était désigné par les sorciers, l'emportant dans son repos éternel, puisqu'ils étaient liés par le lien de l'amour – brrr rien que le mot associé à cet être pervers lui donnait la chair de poule. Charlotte, elle, faisait partie des deux sorciers survivants, avec Ashley Nicholson.

Après cette partie mouvementée, les étudiants se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se séparèrent aux différents étages de l'établissement. Hermione adressa un sourire fatigué, mais amical à Charlotte et lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre. Une fois entrée, elle prépara son pyjama et fila sous la douche. Elle se doucha rapidement afin de mettre son pyjama et de se glisser sous ses draps. Alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, une sombre angoisse eut le temps de se faufiler en elle. Elle s'endormit en ayant un mauvais pressentiment pour la journée du lendemain…

* * *

Ouiiiiii, je sais, je suis sadique. Le chapitre est très long et on n'a pas encore vu un seul signe de Drago Malefoy... Mais ne vous tracassez pas, il arrive !  
Des avis, des questions ? Vous avez déjà des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ? Dites-moi tout !


	2. Chapter 2 : une rencontre inattendue

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! :D

Je m'excuse de publier ce chapitre après plus de deux semaines. Je voulais le publier plus tôt, mais j'ai été malade, puis j'ai beaucoup de boulot pour les cours en ce moment.

Je tenais aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le premier chapitre, que cela soit en review ou en message privé. J'ai eu des commentaires très constructifs, et d'autres qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Tous m'ont fait très plaisir. Je remercie tout particulièrement deux personnes : Charlotte, qui m'inspire l'un des personnages et qui est ma relectrice attitrée (ses conseils constructifs valent de l'or !) ; et Marie, alias **Sang de Bourbe** , sans qui je n'aurais probablement jamais eu l'idée de cette histoire, puisqu'avec elle j'ai découvert le plaisir des Dramione. Et petit message aux followers : je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais merci ! Vous me faites aussi plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review !

Petite remarque par rapport au précédent chapitre, puisque la question m'a été posée et que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de le signaler : le jeu dont je parle dans le chapitre 1, le Loup-garou, existe réellement. Je l'ai juste modifié à ma sauce pour l'adapter au monde magique. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous le conseille vivement, ce jeu est génial !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 2, vous avez suffisamment patienté.

PS : aujourd'hui, 22.03.2016, #PrayForBelgium.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : une rencontre inattendue**

Hermione et Charlotte se trouvaient à la cafétéria après une longue matinée de cours. Le mercredi matin était dédié au cours d' _Histoire de la médicomagie_ …pendant quatre heures d'affilée. C'était vraiment beaucoup trop long, surtout pour un cours qui demandait autant de concentration. En plus, le professeur, Mr Vanmeerten, était néerlandophone, ce qui ne facilitait pas la compréhension. Le cours lui faisait un peu penser à celui d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, avec Mr Binns.

Si c'était très attractif, c'était aussi très fatigant. En fin de compte, il n'était pas inintéressant de reprendre les cours à dix-huit heures le mercredi. Cela leur permettrait de reposer un peu leur esprit durant l'après-midi.

Hermione venait d'engloutir la fin de son sandwich au thon quand elle remarqua enfin l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son amie Charlotte, qui observait aussi l'animation inhabituelle de la cafétéria. De nombreux étudiants, pris de frénésie, se dirigeaient vers la salle d'étude.

\- Heuuuu…Charlotte ? fit Hermione pour interpeller son amie.

Elle semblait distraite par l'ambiance générale, mais elle dut tout de même entendre Hermione, car elle lui répondit.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Cette fois, sa camarade de classe se tourna vers elle.

\- Pas le moins du monde…, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- On n'irait pas demander à quelqu'un ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, Hermione joignit l'action à la parole et se leva pour intercepter une fille qui s'était levée pour suivre le mouvement.

\- Attends ! Excuse-moi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? l'apostropha Hermione.

La jeune fille en question dévisagea Hermione avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui. Apparemment, les compositions des groupes pour le cours d' _Approche multidisciplinaire_ ont été affichées.

Surprise, Hermione se figea. Les compositions de groupe ? Et voilà, une partie de son année scolaire était jouée. Avec qui allait-elle devoir composer et miser sur sa réussite ? La jeune fille qu'elle avait retenue profita de son immobilisme pour s'échapper. Hermione ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle n'entendit même pas Charlotte approcher.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis répondit à son amie :

\- Les compositions de groupes…, souffla-t-elle.

Au contraire d'Hermione, la nouvelle sembla réjouir son amie, qui afficha un immense sourire. Elle était enthousiaste.

\- Oh super ! J'espère qu'on sera ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allons voir !

Sortie de sa torpeur, Hermione acquiesça et emboîta le pas à Charlotte, la gorge nouée. L'entrée de la salle d'étude était bondée, rendant l'accès aux précieuses informations complexe et encombrant le passage vers les autres pièces communes. Cela n'empêchait pas Hermione d'en percevoir l'en-tête.

Les feuilles étaient bel et bien affichées sur la porte donnant accès à la salle d'étude. Hermione s'empressa d'y accéder, se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les étudiants. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait son amie se glisser à sa suite dans le flot d'étudiants. Elle parvint malgré tout à atteindre les fameuses copies, cherchant son nom dans la liste, le cœur battant.

Enfin, elle le trouva. Et ce qu'elle y lut la figea d'horreur… Les autres étudiants la bousculèrent, impatients d'accéder à leur tour aux feuilles. Mais elle entendait à peine leurs exaspérations.

\- Pousse-toi, nous aussi, on veut voir !

\- Mais elle va bouger, celle-là !

\- Hé ! La fille à la tignasse, tu vas céder le passage ou merde ?

Elle sentit une main l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer en dehors de la foule. C'était Charlotte.

\- Hé ! Hermione, t'as vu, on est ensemble ! lui dit-elle, tout sourire.

Hermione regarda son amie, le regard vague, puis regarda en direction des feuilles, feuilles dont elle ne pouvait plus rien distinguer puisque la masse d'étudiants lui en cachait à nouveau la vue. L'information qu'elle avait lue arriva alors à sa conscience et la percuta de plein fouet.

Elle était dans le même groupe que _Drago Malefoy_. L'ignoble Drago Malefoy, celui qui lui en avait fait baver pendant six ans, qui l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe et l'avait toujours considérée avec moins de valeur en raison de son sang. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne l'avait même pas vu durant les premiers jours, elle n'avait pas pu se douter une seule seconde de sa présence. Elle n'avait pas pu se préparer à la possibilité de se retrouver en groupe avec lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ ? Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quel autre étudiant de Poudlard, même n'importe quel autre Serpentard. Mais il fallait que ce soit le pire de tous. L'injustice lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. En colère, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Charlotte, et laissa sa rage s'exprimer.

\- Non, mais c'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Sans même regarder où elle allait, elle s'éloigna précipitamment de la foule…et ne fit pas plus de deux pas avant de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle sentit la personne se raidir tandis qu'elle reculait, bredouillant des excuses, la tête baissée.

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir. Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, Granger.

Hermione se figea. Cette voix ! Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendue, mais elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, étant la voix acide qu'elle avait dû supporter pendant six ans. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle semblait surtout froide et blasée, elle n'y avait perçu ni aigreur ni mépris.

Elle leva la tête en direction de son vieil ennemi. Sa tête blonde n'avait pas vraiment changé ; en revanche, il avait grandi et il semblait avoir gagné en muscles, ce qui lui donnait une belle allure. Les traits de son visage renvoyaient également à une plus grande maturité. Enfin, le regard d'Hermione tomba sur ses yeux d'un gris profond, qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion.

Elle se tenait face à Drago Malefoy, mais un Drago Malefoy qui s'avérait avoir mûri en un an. Le regard insistant et peu habituel d'Hermione sur son vieil ennemi fut remarqué, car les sourcils de Malefoy s'arquèrent. Puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, lui donnant un air moins froid, contrastant avec ses yeux.

\- Ça va, tu as fini de détailler mon anatomie ? Je sais que j'ai un corps d'athlète, mais quand même, ça en devient gênant.

Grâce aux paroles du Serpentard, Hermione remarqua alors que sa bouche était ouverte, dans une expression de surprise, qui remplaçait la colère préalable. Honteuse, elle la referma lentement et détourna son attention visuelle. Malefoy était hilare.

Il l'observa un instant, attendant une réaction de la part d'Hermione, mais comme celle-ci ne réagit pas, il haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus, la plantant au milieu de la pièce.

Hermione entendit quelqu'un la rejoindre, qu'elle devinait intuitivement comme étant Charlotte. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Et ne me dis pas rien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire. Je commence à te cerner. Tu es certes souvent perdue dans tes pensées, mais là, tu as vraiment réagi de manière étrange.

Face au silence d'Hermione, elle insista :

\- C'est qui ce type ?

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Un gars de Poudlard.

\- Un ex ? supposa Charlotte.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Drago Malefoy, son ex ? Non, mais vraiment ! Il avait gagné en charme durant l'année écoulée, mais de là à imaginer qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec cette enflure… Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement pensé que _Drago Malefoy était doté de charme_ ? Elle perdait la boule, par Merlin ! Elle secoua la tête.

\- Heu non…un ennemi, plutôt.

Charlotte lui renvoya une expression perplexe.

\- Un ennemi, sérieusement ? dit Charlotte. On dirait un vieux qualificatif de gamins. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête ahurie d'Hermione. Mais c'est vraiment l'impression que ça donne.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…marmonna Hermione, légèrement vexée.

Charlotte observa Hermione, dans l'espoir de déchiffrer son expression. À défaut, elle poursuivit.

\- Bon, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, temporisa-t-elle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est dans notre groupe, donc il faudra bien te faire à sa présence. Et si ça peut te rassurer, il n'a pas intérêt à t'embêter devant moi, je ne le laisserais pas faire.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas nécessairement rassurée, mais elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne devrait pas affronter seule son ennemi. Certes, elle n'aima pas admettre qu'elle avait tort, même pas à elle-même. Mais elle savait que son amie avait raison : il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort et laisser d'anciennes rivalités empoisonner sa scolarité.

Elle détestait Drago Malefoy, et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Mais elle allait serrer les dents et lui montrer que son mépris ne l'atteignait plus. Oui, voilà, elle était décidée. Elle focalisa alors son attention sur Charlotte, qui avait observé son changement d'expression avec le sourire.

\- Ne parlons plus de lui pour le moment,décida-t-elle. Si on allait travailler un peu ?

\- Ça marche. On peut aller dans la salle d'étude, le passage est libre, ajouta-t-elle.

Effectivement, la foule s'était dispersée. Les étudiants devaient avoir pris connaissance des documents. Seuls quelques-uns étaient encore présents, probablement des membres d'un même groupe qui discutaient un peu, dans le but de faire connaissance. Les deux filles prirent donc la direction de la salle d'étude, où elles s'installèrent à la table la plus proche. Charlotte lui tendit ses notes de la veille, comme elle le lui avait promis et elles se prolongèrent dans un silence studieux.

 **ODODODOD**

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hermione et Charlotte étaient en cours de _Traumatologie_. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle était fatiguée et affamée – après tout, il était dix-neuf heures et elle n'avait plus rien avalé depuis la pause de midi -, et en plus son esprit divaguait sans cesse en direction de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle qui voulait fuir la réalité en venant ici, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à la faculté avec la personne la plus détestable qu'elle connaisse. Enfin…visiblement, il ne devait pas avoir choisi la même filière qu'elle, car elle ne le voyait pas. À moins qu'il n'assiste pas aux cours, ce qui n'était pas à exclure.

Hermione secoua la tête. Sa propre attitude l'agaçait : qu'avait-elle à penser sans cesse au blond ? Elle allait de toute façon devoir le supporter, alors autant qu'elle s'offre du répit le reste du temps. Il n'était pas nécessaire de ressasser la situation.

Le gargouillement de son ventre la ramena à la réalité. Sa voisine se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire, se moquant d'elle au passage :

\- Dis, si tu mettais tes besoins primaires de côté pour que d'autres puissent se concentrer ? lui fit-elle remarquer sur le ton de l'humour, en pouffant discrètement.

\- Nia nia nia, rétorqua Hermione, oubliant pendant quelques instants ses tracas.

Ayant quelque peu retrouvé le sourire avec les taquineries de son amie, elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de saisir le sens des paroles de son professeur. Mais c'était peine perdue, et elle fut soulagée à l'annonce de la fin du cours. Elle et Charlotte, tout comme les autres étudiants, se précipitèrent alors vers la cafétéria. La faim était tellement intense qu'elle en devenait douloureuse ; exceptionnellement, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'observer ce qui leur était proposé, elle se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture pour soulager son estomac qui n'était que gargouillis. Au fur et à mesure que les aliments glissaient dans œsophage, son appétit diminuait, diffusant des ondes de chaleur dans son organisme. Elle soupira de contentement.

\- La prochaine fois, on mangera quelque chose avant, annonça Hermione. Il est hors de question d'avoir aussi faim tous les mercredis !

Charlotte hocha la tête.

\- J'approuve. On prendra un quatre heures ainsi ! Ce sera plus agréable. Surtout pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Hermione rit.

\- Tu commences vraiment à m'ennuyer toi, fais gaffe ! répondit Hermione qui faisait mine d'être fâchée, mais n'étant pas crédible.

\- Quel dommage que nous soyons dans le même groupe de travail dans ce cas ! ajouta Charlotte sur le même ton plaisantin.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire. Hermione n'en était pas au point où le rire devenait douloureux tellement c'était agréable ; mais elle riait, et ça n'en était pas moins bénéfique. Même si l'image de Drago Malefoy s'insinua une fois de plus dans son esprit, calmant progressivement son éclat de rire, et la ramenant à la réalité. Son sourire finit par s'effacer, ce que Charlotte remarqua. Celle-ci afficha un air inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, oui, mentit Hermione en hochant de la tête. Juste fatiguée.

Charlotte compatit d'un petit sourire.

\- Je t'avoue que moi aussi. Mais je pense aller faire une promenade digestive avant d'aller me coucher. Tu veux venir ?

Hermione était trop lasse pour être tentée. Elle secoua la tête, avec une mue désolée. Son amie ne lui en tint pas rigueur et elles se séparèrent après s'être souhaité une bonne soirée. Hermione ne se fit pas prier davantage pour prendre la direction de sa chambre et profita de sa solitude pour prendre une douche plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle laissa l'eau bouillante lui brûler la peau, lui donnant la sensation de dénouer un à un les nœuds de son dos. Ensuite, elle sortit, dénoua sa crinière folle, avant de se glisser dans un pyjama-short en tissu léger. Elle retourna dans son lit, où elle feuilleta un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque : _Entre maux et mots : les sortilèges de guérison_.

Elle ne sut pas exactement quand elle s'assoupit, mais sa nuit fut agitée. Elle rêva de Poudlard, de corps meurtris et sans vie, d'Harry et de Ron qui l'observaient dans son immobilisme, et puis d'un nouvel élément qui fit son apparition : un Drago Malefoy goguenard, qui semblait prendre plaisir à sa paralysie. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour pointait seulement le bout de son nez. Elle avait les sens en alerte, et elle n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir pu se reposer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était en sueur. Et surtout, elle se sentait l'âme sombre.

Sans grande motivation, mais plutôt par automatisme, Hermione se glissa hors du lit et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha du miroir. Son reflet lui renvoyait une image désastreuse : son teint était cireux, elle avait la sensation de sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Elle n'avait pas de formule magique pour ça. Elle soupira et fit couler un peu d'eau dans ses mains pour se rafraîchir. Cela la calma un peu.

Elle revint dans sa chambre, s'apprêta rapidement, avant de descendre dans la cafétéria, qui ne comptait que quelques étudiants matinaux. Elle misa toute sa concentration sur l'assortiment de produits qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle opta pour une clémentine et un gobelet de jus de citrouille. Elle prit soin d'éplucher son fruit et de le séparer en quartiers. Rêveuse, elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un s'était assis en face d'elle. Ce n'est que quand la personne lui adressa la parole qu'elle se rendit compte d'une présence, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Salut, Granger.

De surprise, elle avala son quartier de travers, et elle toussa pour tenter de sortir le morceau de sa gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui s'était adressé à elle, et qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Malefoy pour réagir et se lever pour taper dans le dos d'Hermione, qui parvint ainsi à désobstruer sa trachée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque, sous l'effet de la strangulation.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis inscrit dans la même université que toi. Et si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais étouffée. Mais de rien, hein, exprima-t-il sur un ton blasé, en retournant s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux comme deux soucoupes. Non, mais quel culot il avait celui-là !

\- Je n'aurais pas avalé de travers si tu n'avais pas perturbé mon petit-déjeuner, surtout, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Les deux ennemis se défièrent du regard. Les yeux noisette d'Hermione se perdirent rapidement dans les teintes grisâtres du blond, et gênée, elle finit par détourner ses pupilles. Fier comme un paon d'avoir gagné un duel aussi puéril, Malefoy attrapa une pomme dans un des paniers, et l'air confiant s'appuya sur le genou qu'il avait replié contre lui, avant de croquer dans le fruit. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des yeux. Il dégageait une telle arrogance, se prenant pour le maître du monde. Il ressemblait tellement au gamin prétentieux qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, et pourtant…

\- Si tu arrêtais de me lorgner à chaque fois, ça me changerait, la coupa Drago, dont le timbre de voix n'exprimait rien de particulier.

Hermione rougit. Elle s'était à peine aperçue qu'elle contemplait encore le jeune homme, alors elle s'était encore moins imaginé qu'il pouvait la voir…

Sans prévenir, Malefoy posa son trognon de pomme sur la table, se leva et quitta la pièce, plantant une fois de plus Hermione et la laissant penaude.

Lorsque Charlotte la rejoignit, Hermione avait encore l'esprit ailleurs. Cette dernière ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle comprenait petit à petit le fonctionnement de son amie. C'est dans un silence presque religieux qu'elles se rendirent à leur cours du matin, quelques trente minutes plus tard.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucune trace du blond dans la classe. Puis s'infligea une claque mentale en s'apercevant qu'elle pensait encore à lui. Comme il était exaspérant de ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre pleinement à ses cours, comme elle l'aurait voulu !

Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement, et au terme de celles-ci, Hermione vit avec satisfaction qu'elle avait rempli complètement trois feuilles de parchemin. Elle avait réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour oublier le Serpentard…même si elle venait immanquablement d'y repenser, à l'instant. Elle soupira. Elle sentait que l'année allait être difficile.

 **ODODODOD**

Une nouvelle journée de cours venait de s'achever pour Hermione, qui se trouvait à la salle d'étude avec Charlotte. Elle relisait ses notes, ajoutant çà et là quelques commentaires tirés du manuel de référence.

\- Dis Hermione, l'interrompit Charlotte, tu as déjà un peu réfléchi au thème de notre travail en _Approche multidisciplinaire_ ?

Hermione s'arrêta, suspendant sa plume au-dessus du mot qu'elle était occupée à inscrire. Elle se rendait compte avec horreur qu'elle avait complètement passé sous trappe le sujet de leur travail, obnubilée par le nom qu'elle y avait lu.

\- Non…en fait, je ne me rappelle plus du thème, inventa-t-elle.

Charlotte la regarda avec scepticisme, mais elle ne releva pas.

\- On doit choisir un outil qui permet d'élaborer l'examen clinique et l'expliquer en justifiant en quoi il pourrait ou non être applicable selon qu'on soit Soigneur, Guérisseur ou Médicomage, expliqua son amie. Je pensais que l'on pourrait peut-être jeter un œil à différents ouvrages pour gagner du temps quand on se verra tous ensemble.

\- Mmmh, je vois, fit Hermione. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je regarderai un peu ce weekend.

Les deux amies se replongèrent dans leur étude et ne prononcèrent plus un mot jusqu'à l'heure de table.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione venait de se réveiller en sursaut, au milieu de la nuit. Elle faisait encore une fois un cauchemar, mais cette fois, quand Drago Malefoy était apparu dans son champ de vision, le décor avait soudainement changé : les murs de la grande salle, les corps sans vie, et même Harry et Ron avaient disparus pour laisser place à un espace ouvert ; un parc, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qui entourait les bâtiments universitaires…

Et surtout, il y avait Drago Malefoy, qui se tenait devant elle, une jonquille à la main. Il la lui tendait comme pour la lui offrir. Et Hermione hurlait, ayant conscience qu'elle abandonnait ses meilleurs amis au cœur de la bataille. Elle avait voulu reculer pour échapper à son ennemi juré, mais avait trébuché, ce qui l'avait réveillée dans une sensation de chute libre.

Elle se tenait maintenant la tête entre les mains, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle réalisait l'absurdité de son rêve : Drago Malefoy qui lui offrait une fleur ! C'était d'un ridicule. Elle se promit toutefois de chercher une interprétation de son rêve à la recherche d'une signification cachée.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione avait filé dans la salle de cours, en évitant la cafétéria. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait l'estomac noué, sans qu'elle sache pour quelle raison.

Elle s'assit directement à côté de Charlotte qui était déjà installée au premier rang.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? l'interrogea cette dernière tandis qu'Hermione sortait parchemin et plume.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, offrant un semblant de sourire pour paraître moins froide. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Tandis que le professeur s'installait à son tour à son bureau, et qu'Hermione était bien décidée à rester concentrée pour les quatre heures à venir – ce qui était toujours beaucoup trop long… -, elle sentit une présence approcher d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse voir de qui il s'agissait, la personne prit la parole.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, dévisageant Drago Malefoy qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, mais ce dernier n'attendit de toute façon pas son approbation.

Hermione reprit ses esprits puis le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'étais pas au cours mardi.

Malefoy ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton incisif de la brune. Détendu, il s'appliqua à sortir ses affaires de son sac, prenant plaisir à constater qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Enfin, il se décida à lui rouvrir la bouche, sans vraiment lui donner de réponse à sa question.

\- J'avais des choses à faire, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi, Granger ? Tu as finalement décidé de devenir Auror et je suis ta cible ?

Non, mais lui alors… ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. En plus, il prenait à la légère le sujet des Aurors, mais il n'était pas en reste avec son passé de Mangemorts… Seul Merlin savait quels étaient ses projets depuis le décès de Voldemort…

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Malefoy se pencha vers Charlotte, se rapprochant inexorablement d'Hermione, qui se raidit du fait de cette promiscuité inattendue et inhabituelle.

\- On est aussi ensemble pour le travail d' _Approche multidisciplinaire_ , si je ne m'abuse, commença-t-il, en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.

Témoin de la scène, Hermione fulminait. Quel culot il avait celui-là ! Mais qu'il ne se gêne pas surtout ! Qu'il drague Charlotte juste sous son nez surtout !

Son amie ne semblait pas comprendre son exaspération, qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil, et répondit à Malefoy d'une voix calme.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bien ça, sourit-elle.

\- On devrait aller tous les trois à la soirée du comité tout à l'heure. Ça nous permettrait de faire un peu connaissance, proposa-t-il, indifférent aux vaines tentatives d'Hermione de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Celle-ci finit par s'impatienter de la proximité de Malefoy, qui s'éternisait beaucoup trop à son goût, et qui ne donnait pas l'impression de se soucier de la gêne occasionnée.

\- Malefoy, tu ne veux pas reculer un peu ? Tu me gênes, fit-elle d'un ton duquel pointait son agacement.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de réagir, attendant la réponse de Charlotte, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Oh oui, ce serait super. Hein Hermione ? insista-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée, lui signifiant qu'elle devrait en faire de même pour le bien du groupe.

Hermione marmonna un assentiment presque inaudible, et Malefoy recula enfin, satisfait. Puis le cours commença, et Hermione crut qu'elle pourrait enfin être un peu tranquille, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sentait le regard du blond sur son parchemin, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle tenta quelques fois de dissimuler ses notes à son voisin, ce qui le fit ricaner et énerva encore plus Hermione.

Après deux heures de supplice, le professeur annonça une pause de quinze minutes pour permettre à leurs cerveaux de s'oxygéner. Hermione ne s'accorda pas le temps de la réflexion pour sortir de la classe. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du bâtiment, quand elle attendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom.

\- Granger, attends ! la héla Malefoy.

Hermione continua sa route sans s'arrêter, mais il la rattrapa et la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas cesser de s'accrocher à elle comme un Bubobulb ?

Elle finit par s'immobiliser et à se retourner devant lui, les bras croisés, et le regard haineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Malefoy s'arrêta aussi, un peu surpris par cette halte soudaine, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- On devrait essayer de s'entendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en rond, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Deux heures plus tôt, il lui faisait encore clairement comprendre qu'elle devait se mêler de ses affaires, et là, il voulait des échanges cordiaux. La bonne blague !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On va devoir se supporter toute l'année avec ce travail de groupe. Autant rendre les choses moins pénibles. Non ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix posée.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ça. Ahurie, elle ne dit rien. Malefoy ne sembla pas espérer une réaction de sa part – ou alors il considéra que sa surprise valait son pesant de Gallions.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire qui interloqua davantage Hermione, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, laissant une Hermione perturbée. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais dans le fond, il avait raison : ce serait tellement plus simple pour tout le monde s'ils apprenaient à se supporter. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était dans sa chambre avec Charlotte. Elles discutaient de la soirée du comité, pour laquelle Hermione avait fini par capituler en acceptant d'y aller…malgré la présence de Malefoy.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposées porter ? s'interrogea tout haut Hermione.

\- La cape de la faculté ? suggéra Charlotte. Après tout, je ne vois pas à quoi elle pourrait nous servir d'autre, vu qu'on n'a pas l'obligation de s'habiller en sorciers pour les cours.

Hermione acquiesça aux paroles de son amie, songeuse. Oui, c'était une idée intéressante.

\- D'accord, et en dessous de la cape, on mettrait quoi ? demanda encore Hermione.

\- Bonne question… On s'habille normalement ? C'est juste pour aller boire un verre.

Hermione acquiesça une fois de plus. Finalement, elles décidèrent de garder leurs vêtements de la journée, en mettant simplement leur cape par-dessus : noire, avec le tissu intérieur bleu électrique, que l'on voyait dépasser par les manches et la capuche, et recouvert d'un écusson portant l'inscription « _Médicomagie neurologique – Liverpool college_ ». Le rendu ne leur semblait pas si mal, même s'il était étrange pour Hermione que ce bleu ressemble à celui de la maison des Serdaigle.

Après avoir repeigné leurs cheveux, elles redescendirent dans le hall d'entrée, où les représentants du comité avaient proposé un rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heure trente, pour ceux qui souhaitaient aller en groupe jusqu'au café.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles furent immédiatement interpellées par Amy Trueman, avec qui elles avaient joué au Loup-garou un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Elles furent soulagées de constater qu'elle portait également la cape de la faculté.

\- Oh, Charlotte et Hermione ! C'est trop cool que vous soyez venues. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres responsables du comité, annonça-t-elle en les emmenant vers un groupe de trois personnes.

Amy les introduit donc auprès des autres responsables. Il y avait Chad Russel, un grand brun à l'air doux ; Amanda Webb, bien sûr, par qui elles avaient entendu parler du comité ; et Sam Stokes, une petite sorcière au style un peu rock'n'roll, portant un pantalon noir déchiré et une chemise style bûcheron, à carreaux rouges, noirs et gris. Hermione et Charlotte échangèrent quelques mots avec eux, avant que le groupe ne prenne la direction du village étudiant.

Hermione comprit alors l'émerveillement de son amie lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à la visite du village le mardi. Certes, ce n'était pas Poudlard, et donc la magie n'était pas la même que la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré dans la grande salle, mais le village avait son charme. Il dégageait une ambiance typique des lieux dédiés aux sorciers, avec la particularité et le dynamisme que l'on pouvait attribuer à la jeunesse estudiantine.

Le bar où elle était emmenée, par contre, était beaucoup plus étonnant. Il portait le nom de _Le breuvage du médicomage_ , avec l'enseigne d'une sorcière mélangeant une préparation dans un chaudron. Si l'extérieur paraissait déjà sombre - une façade en bois verdâtre et des vitres opaques -, l'intérieur était…déroutant. Dans une atmosphère tout aussi sombre, on découvrait une piste de danse éclairée en vert ; sur la scène jouait un groupe de squelettes animé par un sortilège ; et pour les tables, il s'agissait de gros blocs qui faisaient songer à des pierres tombales, sans les inscriptions lugubres…

Ah si, en fait, maintenant qu'Hermione se rapprochait de l'une d'elles, elle pouvait déchiffrer quelque chose : _Ci-gît la modération estudiantine_. Hermione frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance, qu'elle jugeait glauque. Elle ne savait pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère lui donnait la sensation d'avoir pénétré dans la salle commune des Serpentard, alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Elle se tourna vers son amie qui, elle, semblait apprécier le décor. Bon, elle allait faire un effort pour la laisser un peu profiter.

\- Je vais nous chercher des Bièraubeurre, annonça Hermione.

Elle se rendit donc au comptoir, où elle fut servie par une barman au look aussi lugubre que le suggérait le décor du lieu. Elle paya les quatre Mornilles demandées avant de rejoindre son amie le plus rapidement possible, slalomant tant bien que mal entre les clients avec ses deux chopes à la main.

Enfin, elle arriva, et posa les deux bières sur la table en pierre. Charlotte la remercia distraitement, absorbée par la décoration autour d'elles. Hermione jeta un œil là où portait son regard…et le regretta immédiatement. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en découvrant le cadavre d'un Chaporouge, accroché à même le mur, comme on le ferait avec un vulgaire pantin.

Décidément, elle n'appréciait vraiment pas ce lieu. Elle but une gorgée de sa Bièreaubeurre pour se donner une contenance ; heureusement, celle-ci avait bon goût, bien qu'elle soit froide et qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la consommer à cette température.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée quand elle arriva à la moitié de son verre – la musique était trop forte pour qu'elle et Charlotte puissent discuter, et puis elle devait l'admettre, elle ne buvait pas assez et les effets de l'alcool se faisaient ressentir. Cela n'était pas un événement marquant en soi, sauf que c'est à ce moment-là que Drago Malefoy choisit pour faire son apparition dans le bar, et Hermione n'avait pas d'autres éléments pour se donner une indication sur le temps écoulé. Elle avait oublié sa montre dans sa chambre.

Le blond était entouré d'une bande d'étudiants masculins qu'elle n'avait jamais vus en cours, et au vu de l'assurance qu'ils dégageaient, ils devaient être dans une année supérieure à la sienne. Comment Malefoy les connaissait, c'était une autre affaire, mais vu comme ils se comportaient tous les cinq, ils étaient passablement éméchés.

Cela se confirma lorsque, le remarquant, Charlotte fit signe au blond pour lui signaler leur présence, et que celui-ci s'approcha, avec beaucoup trop d'extravagance aux yeux d'Hermione. Celui-ci avait les yeux rouges et le regard fatigué, malgré le fait qu'il dégageait l'illusion d'être en forme, illusion que procurait l'alcool. Et puis surtout, son haleine alcoolisée ne laissait aucun doute sur son état.

\- Ah, les filles ! Vous vous amusez bien ? C'est chouette cette ambiance, non ? cria-t-il au-dessus des accords de guitare.

Hermione était agacée par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune homme. Est-ce que c'était un état convenable ? Non, il n'était pas approprié du boire à ce point. Il ne se comportait pas de la même manière qu'habituellement. Il était trop enthousiaste, beaucoup trop extraverti. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy la regarda en éclatant de rire.

\- Et tu es qui pour me dire ça, Granger ? Ma mère ? On n'avait pas mis d'heure de rendez-vous que je sache. On n'a dit juste qu'on allait se retrouver au soir, déclara-t-il avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

Regard qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione. Elle vit Charlotte tourner la tête vers elle, d'un air réprobateur, avant qu'elle ne s'adresse à Malefoy.

\- L'endroit est chouette, je trouve. Tu le connaissais déjà ? lui demande-t-elle.

Malefoy cessa immédiatement de s'intéresser à Hermione pour répondre à Charlotte.

\- Oui, je viens ici toutes les semaines. Je recommence ma première année, en fait, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh je vois, lui répondit Charlotte. Tu étais dans la même option l'an passé ?

\- Oui, j'étudiais déjà pour devenir Guérisseur spécialisé en soins pour les blessures causées par la magie noire.

Hermione décida de ne plus écouter leur discussion, qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. De toute façon, aucun des deux ne faisait attention à elle. Elle savoura donc sa bière en silence. Elle ne sut dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand Charlotte s'adressa à elle, mais elles étaient à nouveau seules. Elle voyait le blond discuter un peu plus loin avec les garçons qui l'avaient accompagné en entrant dans le bar.

\- Hermione, pourquoi tu n'as pas participé à la conversation ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui reproches à ce gars. Enfin, je veux bien comprendre hein, mais je le trouve sympa.

Hermione regarda son amie, ne sachant que lui répondre. Ce qu'elle lui reprochait ? Tellement de choses qui s'étaient produites en six ans, mais qu'il serait difficile de lui expliquer en quelques mots. Mais son arrogance pour commencer, ça, oui…

Son regard se perdit à la table du groupe des garçons, les surprenant encore une fois en plein fou rire. Les autres semblaient pousser Malefoy plus loin, non pas pour se débarrasser de lui – ce qu'elle aurait aisément pu comprendre -, mais visiblement en direction de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle perçut des images assez éloquentes. Malefoy les repoussa avec un air de capitulation, avant de rire une nouvelle fois, puis de reprendre son sérieux. Il se redressa alors, avec une attitude de paon tout fier, réajustant sa cape et se déplaçant avec toute l'assurance du monde dans sa démarche.

Il s'arrêta à une table de filles, à qui il parla, ce qui les fit rire aux éclats. Hermione ne pouvait évidemment toujours rien comprendre, mais le sourire charmeur du jeune homme ne laissait aucun doute sur la situation : il les draguait. Hermione soupira.

\- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? entendit-elle Charlotte l'appeler.

Elle se tourna vers son amie. Assurément, elle n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle n'attendit d'ailleurs pas qu'Hermione lui réponde pour continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est possible que tu détestes autant ce gars, mais que tu l'épies de cette manière ?

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais sa propre attitude l'agaçait. Comme tout ce qui touchait à Drago Malefoy, à vrai dire.

D'ailleurs, elle en avait déjà marre d'être ici. Elle avait envie de rentrer et de remonter dans sa chambre. Peut-être de lire un peu. Mais surtout de quitter cet endroit malsain, et de ne plus voir ce prétentieux personnage – qui soit dit en passant, était en train de réussir son coup, puisqu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une des trois filles. Hermione secoua la tête avant de parler à Charlotte.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer. Ça t'embête si on y va maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Charlotte la regarda. Elle ne semblait pas dupe sur les raisons qui la poussaient à quitter cet endroit – en tout cas, la raison qui concernait Malefoy –, mais décida probablement de ne pas en rajouter, puisqu'elle lui répondit simplement.

\- Bon si tu veux. Mais on boit une dernière bière avant.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de tête. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait bu – certes, elle pouvait être vite saoule, mais elle n'en était pas au point d'avoir une gueule de bois après deux verres -, mais c'était surtout qu'elle s'était couchée plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'elle se levait tôt. Il n'était pas question qu'elle succombe à la paresse pour une petite sortie ! Surtout pas la première semaine, sinon elle allait prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Mais elle était fatiguée, cela était indéniable.

Somme toute, elle se prépara à son rythme, et ne descendit à la cafétéria qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Les tables étaient déjà dressées pour le petit-déjeuner, bien qu'elle soit la seule à le prendre aussi tôt. Elle mangea dans le calme absolu, et quand elle eut terminé, elle reprit son sac de cours et alla s'installer à une table de la salle d'étude.

Elle y passa toute la matinée, faisant des recherches sur le thème du travail de groupe. Elle trouva quelques ouvrages intéressants, ce qui lui permit d'esquisser une première approche. L'heure de midi arriva très vite, et la matinée passée à travailler lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

En arrivant dans la cafétéria, elle put remarquer qu'il y avait une bonne moitié des étudiants présents. En jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, elle aperçut Charlotte et alla s'installer près d'elle. Elles se saluèrent, sans échanger un mot.

Tandis qu'Hermione mordait dans son sandwich, elle observa la masse d'étudiants. Au vu des mines fatiguées, il semblait que bon nombre d'entre eux avaient fait la fête la nuit dernière. Et encore, ceux-ci étaient levés, elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état devaient se trouver ceux qui dormaient encore.

Cela la fit penser à Drago Malefoy. Elle détailla chacun des étudiants à sa recherche, mais ne le vit pas. Il devait sans doute être plongé dans un sommeil profond, vu la quantité impressionnante d'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgitée quand elle-même avait quitté _Le breuvage du médicomage_. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait dû faire ensuite. Boire encore, probablement. Et peut-être qu'il avait finalement conclu avec la fille qu'il draguait. C'était même certain, en fait. Le tout était de savoir jusqu'où ça avait été. Mais dans le fond, en quoi ça la concernait ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se posait la question.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir réfléchir à autre chose, elle en avait assez de penser au blond. En s'excusant auprès de Charlotte, elle prétexta un besoin de prendre un peu l'air pour quitter la table sans elle. Elle prit effectivement la direction de la sortie, sans savoir où elle allait.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bâtiment. Il faisait bon. Le soleil tapait déjà sur sa peau et l'aveuglait presque. Le nez en l'air, respirant le bon air, elle alla s'installer sur un banc un peu plus loin. Elle pensa à ses amis. À Harry, envers lequel elle se sentait coupable d'être aussi distante. À Ron, envers lequel elle se sentait coupable d'être aussi froide alors qu'il souffrait. À Ginny, envers laquelle elle se sentait coupable, parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'elle avait l'impression de la trahir doublement puisqu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Ron.

Malgré tout, ils lui manquaient tous les trois. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à se rapprocher d'eux. Encore moins de Ron. Elle se sentait mal aise d'avoir partagé plus que de l'amitié avec lui et de ne plus rien ressentir à présent. Un peu comme si elle avait joué avec ses sentiments en fait, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il fallait quand même qu'elle conserve leur amitié à tous les trois, et décida qu'il était bon d'agir comme elle le faisait l'an passé à Poudlard : leur écrire des lettres par l'intermédiaire de Harry, voire de Ginny, pour le raconter des banalités. C'était « histoire de », mais ça les rassurait aussi d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Elle sortit donc un morceau de parchemin de son sac, ainsi qu'une plume et un peu d'encre, et un livre qui lui servit de support.

 _Harry,_

 _Ma première semaine de cours vient de se terminer. L'ambiance ici est assez chouette. C'est un peu particulier, parce que tout est différent de Poudlard. Le cadre est plus communautaire, ici. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup pour quatre années et trois spécialisations. Et les lieux n'ont pas vraiment d'empreinte magique. Mais c'est plutôt logique quand on sait que l'école a pris place au sein d'une ville moldue. Elle n'a pas d'histoire à proprement parler. J'attends d'en découvrir un peu plus avant de te raconter, mais les cours sont déjà très intéressants. J'aimerais aussi visiter Liverpool. Le côté moldu est très touristique. Mais il faudra voir si je trouve du temps avec les travaux que l'on doit rendre._

 _Sinon j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Comment se passe votre mission en Écosse ? J'ai entendu dire que Ginny avait eu une proposition pour jouer chez les Harpies. J'imagine qu'elle est excitée à cette idée ! Elle m'en a tellement parlé l'année dernière._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Hermione._

C'était volontairement qu'elle n'avait pas directement mentionné Ron dans sa lettre. Elle avait toujours peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle tenait à lui, et la question sur la mission concernait autant Harry que lui ; c'était une manière détournée pour elle d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas non plus mentionné la présence de Malefoy…elle ne voulait pas inutilement inquiéter ses amis. En plus, Harry était capable de débarquer ici et de la persuader de venir étudier à Londres, ce dont elle n'avait pas envie. Cela réduirait à néant ses chances de s'éloigner de ses souvenirs, et par là, les fantômes qui y étaient liés, et qui lui rappelaient la guerre…même si ses chances d'oublier étaient déjà mises à mal par la présence même de son ennemi.

Elle soupira, avant de plier sa lettre et de la ranger dans son sac. Elle irait dans le village sorcier plus tard, pour aller chercher un hibou, puisqu'elle n'en avait toujours pas un à elle – et qu'elle n'en voulait pas d'ailleurs. La prochaine fois, elle en profitera pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents aussi. La proximité du quartier moldu lui donnait la possibilité d'utiliser le Royal Mail, ce qui ne déplairait pas à ses parents. Ils n'avaient eu aucun problème à accepter que leur fille soit une sorcière, mais ils restaient des moldus. Ils ne partageaient pas le même monde. Et Hermione restait toujours partagée entre les deux, entre le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi, et le monde dans lequel elle se sentait pleinement elle-même.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le banc et fermant les yeux tandis que le soleil donnait une coloration rougeâtre à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle pourrait rester dans cette position pendant des heures si elle n'avait pas du travail. Mais elle pouvait bien encore profiter de quelques minutes.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hermione sursauta. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et posa la main sur son cœur, qui battait la chamade. Il s'agissait de Malefoy, évidemment. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue ! Elle lui jeta un regard noir. En faisant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait retrouvé son attitude impassible, mais les cernes sous ses yeux et les rougeurs de ses globes oculaires trahissaient la courte nuit qu'il avait dû passer. Si on considérait qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors, ce qui en fait, était peu probable. Apparemment, il n'était pas levé depuis très longtemps.

\- Ça devient une habitude, maugréa-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Il s'assit tout de même, à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, la seule source de bruit étant le chant des oiseaux. Après un silence qui parut une éternité à Hermione – elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer, s'il était juste là pour profiter lui aussi du soleil ou si une raison justifiait sa présence -, Malefoy se racla enfin la gorge.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer, sous l'effet de la tension. Qu'avait-il à lui demander ? N'osant rien dire, elle attendit.

\- Tu as sûrement entendu hier que je recommence ma première, commença-t-il. J'ai un peu merdé l'année passée. J'avais toujours eu plus ou moins facile à Poudlard, mais ici je me suis rendu compte que le rythme n'est pas du tout le même.

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il sembla réfléchir à la manière de formuler ses pensées. Hermione ne réagissant toujours pas, il continua.

\- Tu as toujours été une élève brillante à Poudlard. Tu as collectionné les Optimal, probablement dans toutes les matières. Je t'ai déjà vue bosser à la salle d'étude alors qu'on a à peine une semaine de cours. Je t'ai vue prendre des notes en cours. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu comprennes les différentes matières. Tu es appliquée et motivée.

Il avait lâché tout ça d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle. Hermione non plus n'avait pas repris son souffle. Elle était crispée. Elle attendit que Malefoy continue, l'information semblant avoir du mal à arriver à son cerveau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-il.

Hermione se tourna enfin dans sa direction, penaude. Elle pensait avoir compris ce que le blond voulait, mais ça lui paraissait tellement improbable. Elle préféra en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça me concerne, souffla-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était difficile.

\- Bon sang, Granger ! Je viens de te dire que tu es intelligente, mais visiblement, la Noise ne tombe pas toujours… Tu ne comprends pas que j'essaie de te demander un coup de main ?!

* * *

Taaaadaaaaaa ! Est-ce que je suis sadique de vous laisser sur cette fin ? ahah  
Dites-moi tout, ce que vous pensez de l'amorce de l'histoire, des personnes tels que je les conçois, de l'apparition de Drago dans l'histoire... Dites-moi aussi ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez le plus ou le moins, même si ce sont des détails parce que pour moi, c'est plus que cela (et je me délecte littéralement de tous les commentaires, surtout quand le déroulement de l'histoire titille, agace, impatiente... XD).

N'hésitez vraiment pas ! Vous pensez peut-être que vous n'avez rien à dire, mais ne serait-ce que "j'ai aimé, j'attends la suite !", ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les personnages commencent à se réveiller... :D

A bientôt en messages privés et pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3 : ennemis ou pas

Alors, alors, qui va là ? Le chapitre troiiiiiiiiis. Vous croyez que je m'emballe autant que quelques-uns d'entre vous qui m'ont écrit des reviews, et vous avez raison. Trois chapitres, et je suis déjà complètement gaga de mon Dramione.

Un tout grand merci pour les reviews reçues et aux nouveaux followers. Encore merci à la vraie Charlotte pour ses relectures, conseils, encouragements et notre dernier fou rire en discutant de la dernière scène de ce chapitre (ça volait bien bas, je peux vous le dire)... Vous avez hâte de la découvrir maintenant, hein ? ahah

Allez, le suspense a assez duré ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : ennemis…ou pas**

Il était sept heures du matin. C'était lundi. Après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, Hermione avait fini par capituler. Aux aurores, elle s'était donc levée d'humeur maussade. C'était sans parler de sa mine décomposée. Le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir l'avait fait soupirer : elle avait l'impression d'être face à un Inferi.

Elle se trouvait maintenant en salle d'étude. Mais elle n'arrivait pas plus à se concentrer sur ses parchemins qu'elle n'avait pu dormir. À vrai dire, elle était trop obnubilée par une pensée récurrente pour canaliser son attention sur quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Tendue par la pression que ses pensées exerçaient sur elle, Hermione roulait frénétiquement sa plume entre son pouce et son index. Quiconque présent dans la pièce en cet instant l'aurait trouvée agaçante. Elle était elle-même irritée par ce mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle se penche sérieusement sur le problème pour se déstresser. Mais rien que de revoir dans son esprit Drago Malefoy lui demander son aide…elle se figeait de stupéfaction, avant de se plonger de manière compulsive dans un mouvement répétitif.

\- Je deviens folle ! Complètement cinglée ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire.

Hermione sursauta et pivota vers la personne qu'elle n'avait pas entendue approcher. Il s'agissait de Malefoy, évidemment. Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit ses aises en posant ses pieds en hauteur sur le bord de la table, pendant que le cœur d'Hermione retrouvait progressivement un rythme normal. L'air blasé, il croqua de la pomme qu'il tenait dans la main. Hermione le dévisagea, outrée par son comportement.

\- Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il sur un ton indifférent.

\- On ne mange pas dans une salle d'étude, comme on ne s'installe pas comme un plouc ! Ça ne se fait pas ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Malefoy lui jeta un coup d'œil, afin d'aviser si elle était sérieuse. S'il le nota, il n'en eut tout bonnement rien à faire, et décida de jouer à l'imbécile. Ou à l'emmerdeur de service. Ou aux deux. Enfin, autrement dit, il se comporta en Serpentard.

\- C'est quoi un plouc ? demanda-t-il avant de croquer une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme.

\- Un paysan ! Un rustre ! Un grossier personnage ! Un sauvage ! Un sale gosse ! énuméra Hermione, sur un ton de première de classe qui récite sa leçon…mais quelque peu énervée.

Malefoy porta toute son attention à sa mastication, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la brune, puis haussa les épaules. Il avala sa bouchée avant d'ajouter :

\- En tant que miss-je-sais-tout en chef, tu devrais savoir qu'un ancien Serpentard n'en a que faire des remarques. D'autant plus s'il s'agit d'un Malefoy. Alors si j'ai envie de manger ma pomme ici, je le fais.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Mais quel…quel…elle n'avait même pas le mot pour décrire à quel point ce prétentieux l'exaspérait.

\- Tu m'énerves avec ton attitude, finit-elle par dire.

Malefoy leva un sourcil. Puis il replia ses jambes pour les poser sur le sol, et se pencha devant Hermione. Elle se tétanisa instantanément en constatant la proximité entre leurs deux visages. Les yeux gris du blond transpercèrent ceux d'Hermione.

\- Ne crois pas que tu sois la personne la plus agréable à côtoyer, Granger. Entre ton air renfrogné et tes sautes d'humeur, il y a de quoi faire perdre patience au plus docile des elfes de maison.

Sur ses paroles cuisantes, Malefoy se releva et quitta la pièce, laissant une Hermione dont le visage s'était décomposé.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Charlotte se trouvaient à la cafétéria pour l'heure de midi. Renfrognée, Hermione n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis son altercation avec Malefoy. Elle avait encore ses paroles en travers de la gorge. Lassée de son humeur maussade, Charlotte osa enfin lui adresser la parole.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as à la fin ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'appliquait plus que nécessaire à découper sa cuisse de poulet en morceaux. Après quelques secondes face au mutisme d'Hermione, Charlotte commença à en avoir assez de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Hermione ! Ici la Terre, je te parle ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

Hermione leva enfin la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je n'ai rien, affirma-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par un silence prolongé.

\- À d'autres. Crache-le morceau ou fais au moins semblant d'être un peu sociable, ça me changerait.

Hermione resta interdite devant tant de véhémence de la part de son amie. Elle qui était si compréhensive habituellement…

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire tellement forcé que celui-ci ressembla plus à une grimace. Charlotte soupira.

\- On dira que c'est l'intention qui compte... Allons-y, ou on arrivera en retard en Approche multidisciplinaire, déclara Charlotte pour clôturer le sujet.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Malefoy…mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elles se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle de cours, où les attendaient déjà les membres de leur groupe…qu'elle ne découvrait que maintenant, puisqu'elle n'avait porté attention qu'au nom de Malefoy, qui souriait d'un air charmeur. Il y avait aussi Ethan Joungman, le McLaggen-la suite, qui était en fait un étudiant guérisseur en soins pour les blessures causées par la magie noire, comme Malefoy. Il semblait plus que content de la voir…et Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup son air. Il lui donnait la sensation qu'il allait la dévorer d'un instant à l'autre. Enfin, il y avait une petite ronde, qui se présenta comme étant Sara Tilman, une étudiante soigneuse, et donc de la spécialisation en herboristerie générale et en soins.

Hermione pensa aux deux membres masculins et se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter une équipe aussi minable. Elle s'assit en silence à côté de ses condisciples, Charlotte à sa suite. Elle entendait vaguement les autres échanger entre eux, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle avait le regard tourné vers la porte, attendant que le Pr Harvey fasse son entrée. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à travailler en groupe…elle aurait préféré produire quelque chose seule.

Le Pr Harvey fit finalement son apparition. Aussi élégante que la semaine précédente, elle portait cette fois une jupe fourreau bleu marine très vintage, avec un chemisier blanc dans le même style. Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau, et enchaîna d'emblée le cours :

\- Bonjour à tous. Je vois que vous avez pris connaissance des compositions de groupe et que vous êtes rassemblés en conséquence. Parfait. La séance de cours d'aujourd'hui sera dédiée à la préparation de votre premier sujet. Je vais venir dans chaque groupe afin de m'assurer que les directives sont bien comprises. Une fois que je serais passée dans le vôtre, vous pourrez quitter la salle de classe et travailler où bon vous semblera. Je resterai ici pour répondre aux questions éventuelles. Vous êtes tenus de revenir ici une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, soit à seize heures, pour m'informer de l'avancée de votre travail.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite, posant son regard sur l'un ou l'autre étudiant au fur et à mesure de son discours. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par l'autorité naturelle du professeur, qui parvenait toujours à induire une attention immédiate de la part de l'assemblée.

Le professeur se dirigea vers un premier groupe qui se situait au premier rang, tandis que Charlotte se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Tu as trouvé des informations concernant le sujet ? demanda-t-elle.

L'ensemble du groupe se tourna alors dans sa direction, curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

\- Hum, oui, commença Hermione. J'ai trouvé un outil en particulier qui pourrait être intéressant, dans un livre qui se trouve à la salle d'étude.

\- Oh, super ! Tu nous montreras ça quand on pourra y aller, alors, déclara Ethan avec un grand sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Ils virent le professeur approcher de leur rangée.

\- C'est à votre tour. Est-ce que votre sujet vous paraît clair ? Est-ce que vous savez dans quelle direction aller ? les questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Ethan. Nous avons peut-être déjà un outil, nous devons en discuter ensemble pour voir s'il convient à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Elle vit Malefoy regarder Ethan d'un air étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup non plus. Cela leur faisait un point commun…

\- Bien, c'est un bon début, concéda le Pr Harvey. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez le moindre doute lors de votre préparation. Vous êtes libres de disposer. Bon travail.

Elle quitta alors le groupe pour en rejoindre un autre. Charlotte interpella Hermione, Malefoy, Ethan et Laura.

\- Salle d'étude alors ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se levèrent comme un seul homme pour prendre la direction de ladite salle.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione écoutait distraitement ses camarades discutailler à propos de l'outil qu'elle avait découvert. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de participer à la conversation. Ils semblaient pourtant tous de bonne volonté, apportant l'un et l'autre un éclairage selon leur orientation professionnelle.

\- Hermione ? Toi aussi tu penses que l'étape deux est un peu difficile à envisager du point de vue du médicomage spécialisé en neurologie ? Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? insista Charlotte, qui n'obtenait pas de réponse de la part de cette dernière.

Hermione daigna enfin lui porter de l'attention.

\- Mmmh…si…désolée, je ne suis pas très concentrée, aujourd'hui, répondit-elle, l'esprit distant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser l'expression de son amie que celle-ci laissa sortir ce qu'elle pensait.

\- T'es chiante, Hermione. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, tout le monde y met du sien, et toi, comme à ton habitude, tu es dans tes pensées.

Elle avait beau avoir exprimé ses paroles d'un ton calme, Hermione les prit de plein fouet.

\- Je…je te demande pardon ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Bah oui ! Je te le disais encore tout à l'heure. À la limite, que tu sois dans tes pensées pendant les repas, ou même pendant les cours, c'est ton problème. Mais là, tu n'es pas toute seule, d'autres sont impliqués par ton comportement. Réveille-toi !

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, indignée d'être ainsi humiliée devant tout le monde. Elle ne trouva pas d'autre parade pour les dissimuler que l'emportement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire des remarques, aujourd'hui ?! Merde à la fin ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il lui sembla que la salle d'étude entière avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle vit au loin la bibliothécaire arriver dans sa direction, furibonde. Le picotement de ses yeux lui annonçant un raz-de-marée imminent, elle tourna les talons sous les regards interloqués des membres de son groupe, et courut sans reprendre son souffle en direction de sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle y arriva, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, se glissa sous ses draps, où elle éclata en sanglots. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis quelques jours s'évacua au travers de ses larmes, qui s'écoulaient en torrents entiers. Elle dépensait tellement d'énergie à pleurer qu'elle n'était plus capable de penser. Elle sentait juste qu'un énorme poids dans sa poitrine l'empêcher de respirer aisément, ce qui se traduisait par des hoquets qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

Après un temps qu'il lui parut à la fois immensément long et si court, les larmes se tarirent enfin. Épuisée, les yeux irrités, elle s'endormit tel un Croûtard dans ses jours les moins glorieux.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione fut réveillée par un léger coup sur sa porte. Le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux – il faisait toujours clair, donc l'heure ne devait pas être très avancée dans le temps -, la porte s'était entre-ouverte, laissant dépasser une chevelure blonde. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal à la tête, sûrement à cause des larmes versées. Elle grogna en se frottant le front, comme si son geste pouvait faire passer la douleur.

L'esprit encore engourdit par le sommeil, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir suffisamment pour laisser passer Malefoy, qui sembla surpris en la voyant allongée dans son lit, visiblement à peine éveillée.

\- Oh ! Tu dormais ? demanda-t-il, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Hermione s'assit dans son lit et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ses paupières la piquaient. En passant ses mains dessus, elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient quelque peu gonflées. Gênée que Malefoy la voie dans cet état, elle rougit et baissa la tête. Ce dernier dut comprendre que cela était lié au fait qu'il l'avait surprise en train de dormir.

\- Tracasse pas, Granger, ajouta-t-il. ça arrive aussi aux meilleurs d'entre nous de piquer un somme en milieu de journée.

Hermione se demanda s'il voulait parler de pureté de son sang…

Malefoy rit de sa propre plaisanterie. Le rire du blond parut doux à Hermione, et pas aussi sarcastique qu'elle en avait eu l'habitude pendant six ans. Finalement, peut-être qui ne parlait pas du statut de son sang, comme elle l'aurait cru… Hermione releva la tête, toisant le sorcier. Malefoy souriait, l'air amusé. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la présence de Malefoy lui parut étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire…dans ma chambre ? s'enquit Hermione.

Croisant le regard d'Hermione, il reprit son sérieux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer :

\- Je suis venu t'apporter une copie de mes notes pour le travail de groupe, puisque tu n'étais pas là.

Il fit une pause, pendant laquelle Hermione le regardait attentivement. Était-ce possible qu'il soit venu avec une si gentille attention ? Il y avait probablement Strangulot sous roche.

\- Ce serait pas mal que tu les relises. Non seulement parce que tu es sans doute la fille la plus intelligente de groupe, mais en plus parce qu'on a prévu de se retrouver demain après le cours de Premiers secours, continua-t-il.

Hermione rougit une fois de plus. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait qu'elle était intelligente en moins de quarante-huit heures… Par Merlin, où était passé le Drago Malefoy si agaçant et insupportable de Poudlard ?! Ébranlée, elle se força quand même à lui répondre quelque chose et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que…

\- Le…le cours de Premiers secours ? balbutia-t-elle.

Malefoy lui sourit.

\- Oui, un cours en commun pour les Guérisseurs et les Soigneurs. Bref, on t'y attend demain.

Il pivota pour sortir de la pièce, mais alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, Hermione l'interpella.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'apportes des feuilles ?

Malefoy se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

\- Je veux dire…bredouilla une nouvelle fois Hermione. Merci. Mais Charlotte est ma voisine de chambre alors…

\- Je vois, oui. Elle est un peu furax après toi, à vrai dire… Mais ça lui passera, j'imagine. Elle n'a pas l'air rancunière.

Hermione marqua une pause. Elle se sentait confuse. Elle culpabilisait un peu de son comportement dans le fond…mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait elle-même parfois envie de se secouer…même si elle se sentait trop lasse pour agir en conséquence.

Malefoy devait présager qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à dire, puisqu'il attendit.

\- Malefoy… ? commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée…pour tout à l'heure. C'était ridicule, avoua-t-elle.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Ça arrive. Au moins, tu te réveilles un peu. Je t'avais connue plus combative que ces derniers jours. Alors je préfère tes accès de colère.

Hermione resta abasourdie des paroles du blond. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de définitivement sortir de la chambre de la brune, qui le suivit des yeux.

Seule, Hermione s'interrogea. L'attitude de son vieil ennemi était pour le moins étrange. Elle en venait à imaginer qu'elle était passée dans une dimension parallèle. Ou bien qu'elle dormait encore. Elle se pinça le bras. _Aïe_. La douleur l'informa que non, elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, elle n'y croyait pas pour autant. Il faudrait qu'elle questionne Malefoy. Quelque chose avait dû se passer dans sa vie, durant les derniers mois, pour qu'il ait changé à ce point.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle s'était rendormie après la visite de Malefoy, mais elle se réveilla – plus tard… - avec le ventre gargouillant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'après sa petite crise de nerfs, elle était directement montée dans sa chambre et n'était pas redescendue pour le repas du soir. Pour le coup, il faisait noir, même si le reflet lumineux sur le sol de chambre indiquait une nuit de pleine lune.

Hermione regarda son réveil. Une heure du matin. Bon, ce n'était pas une heure adéquate pour manger, mais elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas se rendormir avec l'estomac vide. Elle se leva du lit et sortit de sa chambre, direction les cuisines. Tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir et descendait les escaliers, elle regardait la lune à travers les fenêtres. Comme lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait la sensation que celle-ci la suivait.

Elle prit les escaliers derrière la cafétéria, qui la menèrent, comme elle le pensait, dans les cuisines. Un elfe de maison en tenue de chambre l'accueillit.

\- Bonsoir, miss. En quoi puis-je vous servir ? lui demanda-t-il en la saluant.

Hermione se sentir gênée d'avoir réveillé le pauvre elfe pendant qu'il dormait. Mais au moins, l'état de ses vêtements permettait de constater qu'il n'était pas si mal traité ici…du moins, elle l'espérait.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger en pleine nuit…c'est que, je n'ai pas mangé hier soir et…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase que l'elfe s'était déjà mis en action. Il semblait ravi de pouvoir l'aider.

Tout en s'affairant aux fourneaux, il l'invita à s'asseoir à la table en bois derrière lui.

\- Prenez vos aises, miss. Votre repas sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous prépare une petite omelette. Vu l'heure, cela pourrait autant être un repas du soir qu'un petit déjeuner, annonça-t-il.

Hermione approuva mentalement son idée.

Comme promis, après quelques minutes de préparation, l'elfe lui apporta son omelette sur une assiette, et y ajouta des couverts.

\- Est-ce que je vous mets un verre d'eau avec ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Je veux bien…merci, répondit Hermione, qui se rendit compte en cet instant qu'elle avait la gorge sèche.

Elle dégusta le met, qui lui parut exquis vu son appétit. Quand elle eut terminé son assiette, elle avala d'une traite le verre d'eau que l'elfe avait déposé devant elle.

\- Le plat vous a plu, miss ? Je vais vous préparer une tisane pour aider à vous rendormir.

Hermione se sentit aussi émue que gênée par tant d'attention.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il préparait ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Il approcha d'Hermione avec une tasse fumante dans chaque main.

\- Gweini. Vous voudriez bien apporter la deuxième tasse à Mr Malefoy ? Cela lui fera grand plaisir.

Hermione le regarda, surprise.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui, Mr Malefoy ne trouve pas le sommeil, comme à son habitude. Il est dans la salle de séjour. Mais je peux lui apporter moi-même, si Miss préfère.

Hermione prit les deux tasses des mains de Gweini et secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, j'y vais. Merci, pour tout.

L'elfe la salua une fois de plus avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'en alla par une porte au fond de la pièce, sans doute sa chambre. Hermione fit également demi-tour, empruntant les escaliers dans l'autre sens, en faisant attention à ne pas renverser le liquide chaud.

En tournant vers la salle de séjour, elle repéra immédiatement Malefoy. Il se tenait dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Hermione avança silencieusement dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, elle posa l'une des deux tasses sur la petite table accolée au fauteuil. Malefoy regarda la tasse avant de lever la tête dans sa direction. Il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage ; il paraissait juste calme, quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il avant de replonger son regard par la fenêtre.

Hermione s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Elle voulut porter la boisson à ses lèvres, réalisant trop tard qu'elle était trop chaude. Elle grimaça, avant de poser sa propre tasse sur la table.

\- Je trouve la lune particulièrement magnifique ce soir, déclara Malefoy.

Les paroles du blond la surprirent. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était du genre à s'émouvoir de ce genre de choses. Elle regarda à son tour par la fenêtre, découvrant un paysage aussi beau qu'il le lui avait annoncé ; la lune, d'un blanc étincelant, rendait presque féérique le décor. Elle ne pouvait que confirmer ses dires. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage.

Les deux anciens ennemis – le mot commençait à lui paraître tellement dérisoire, mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autre qualificatif approprié – restèrent silencieux. Seul le bruit qu'ils faisaient en avalant leur tisane et en reposant leurs tasses brisait quelque peu le silence. Hermione s'aperçut que la présence du blond l'apaisait. Ou bien est-ce l'effet de la tisane ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle se sentait bien en cet instant.

\- Tu viens souvent ici la nuit ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Sans détacher son regard de la lune, Malefoy lui répondit :

\- Assez souvent, oui…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Hermione comprenne : il était sujet à des insomnies.

\- Je crois que ça me déprimerait de venir ici toute seule, avec la lune pour seule compagnie, avoua-t-elle.

Elle vit Malefoy hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Oui, c'est un peu l'effet que ça fait, admit-il.

Après quelques instants de silence, il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

\- Et toi ? la questionna-t-il.

Hermione était perdue. Elle ne voyait pas où le blond voulait en venir. Face à son incompréhension, il précisa :

\- Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir du mal à dormir ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Puis, se sentant en confiance, elle ajouta :

\- Je fais des cauchemars…

Elle eut à peine lâché sa phrase, qu'elle se mordit la lèvre. Et si Malefoy se moquait d'elle ? Mais il la regardait attentivement, l'air soucieux. Alors elle continua. Elle lui raconta comment, une fois la guerre terminée, elle avait commencé à rêver, à revoir les corps tomber durant la bataille, à revoir les corps sans vie et à se voir elle-même, statufiée d'impuissance. Malefoy ne la coupa pas une seule fois pendant son récit. Il l'observait, juste. Mais il semblait réellement compréhensif, et Hermione ne décela pas une seule fois de la moquerie dans son regard. Quand elle eut terminé, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, dans le silence.

Hermione n'était pas gênée par son mutisme. Au contraire, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre, à moins de tenter de la rassurer. Ce qui n'aurait servi à rien. Et ce qui n'était pas vraiment du genre de Malefoy, non plus.

Mais elle ne savait plus trop ce qui était du genre de Malefoy, à vrai dire.

Hermione voulut boire une gorgée supplémentaire de sa tisane, mais elle s'aperçut que sa tasse était vide. Elle devait bien avouer que le sommeil pointait le bout de son nez aussi.

\- Je vais me recoucher, annonça-t-elle en se relevant.

Malefoy se leva presque instantanément après elle, et elle le regarda, étonnée.

\- Je t'accompagne, expliqua-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle ne put que constater sa gentillesse. Est-ce que sa vieille rancune l'avait empêché de le voir tel qu'il était devenu ? Apparemment, c'était le cas. Même si elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions : il restait Malefoy, fier et prétentieux. Malin et égoïste aussi, probablement. Un Serpentard restait un Serpentard.

Ils évoluèrent ensemble, côte à côte, à travers le bâtiment jusqu'au-devant de la chambre d'Hermione. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot le temps du trajet. Hermione attrapa la poignée de sa porte, puis se ravisa et tourna en direction de Malefoy, qui semblait prêt à partir.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Oui ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de lui annoncer la décision qu'elle avait prise inconsciemment après ce moment passé ensemble.

\- C'est d'accord. Je veux bien t'aider pour les cours.

Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.

Et puis il tourna les talons et traversa le couloir dans le sens inverse, laissant une Hermione avec un sentiment de légèreté. Elle avait un sourire niais dessiné sur les lèvres.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Hermione ne savait pas exactement combien de temps elle avait dormi après sa petite conjoncture nocturne en compagnie de Malefoy, mais cela n'allait assurément pas l'aider à tenir le coup la journée. Elle se prépara, l'esprit ailleurs, puis descendit dans la cafétéria qui grouillait déjà de monde. Et pour cause, elle s'était levée plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, dans l'espoir que drainer quelques minutes supplémentaires l'aurait aidée. C'était raté.

Elle repéra rapidement Charlotte, qui était sur le point de quitter la salle. L'incartade de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et elle se précipita pour rattraper son amie.

\- Charlotte, attends ! s'écria-t-elle à sa suite.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se retourna à l'appel son prénom. Elle regarda Hermione et l'attendit.

\- Tu m'en veux ? lui demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

Charlotte soupira.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je continue de penser ce que je t'ai dit hier : ton attitude est...trop effacée quand on est en groupe.

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, pour ne pas vexer Hermione. Ayant déjà entendu une première fois ses paroles, Hermione ne fut pas prise de court cette fois ; elle fut presque touchée que Charlotte fasse autant attention à ses paroles pour qu'elles continuent à bien s'entendre. Alors Hermione décida à son tour de faire un effort :

\- Je m'excuse pour hier…ce n'était pas une attitude appropriée de m'emporter ainsi. Et je…je vais vraiment essayer de mieux me comporter, promit-elle.

Charlotte lui sourit.

\- Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, répondit-elle sincèrement, avant d'ajouter : j'allais m'installer en classe. Tu viens ?

Hermione acquiesça, mais profita de la proximité des tables pour attraper une miche, qu'elle mangea sur le chemin.

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses pendant les deux heures de cours – c'était celui d'Introduction à la psychologie médicale –, mais elles se sourirent chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Hermione se sentait de meilleure humeur ce jour-là ; elle se demandait si cela avait une influence avec les événements de la nuit.

Quand le Pr Evans annonça la fin du cours, les deux amies se levèrent pour rejoindre la classe de leur prochain cours.

\- Je trouve qu'elle a mieux expliqué la théorie de Goeffer qu'elle ne l'explique dans son bouquin, commença Charlotte.

Hermione approuva.

\- Je trouve aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne veux jamais manquer un seul cours ; on ne sait jamais ce qu'un prof peut dire de plus.

Charlotte sourit en signe d'accord. Hermione se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Malefoy s'il l'avait attendue. Il lui aurait sûrement dit que c'était de vraies paroles de miss je-sais-tout. Mais elle se dit intuitivement que ce serait plus pour la taquiner que par réelle méchanceté.

En entrant, elles s'assirent au premier rang, rapidement rejointes par Malefoy. Mentalement, Hermione se rappela pour quelle raison. Juste. Le cours d'imagerie moldue était commun avec les deux autres spécialisations. Il semblait lui aussi épuisé. De grands cernes avaient creusé un sillon sous chacun de ses yeux. Charlotte la salua, il répondit par un hochement de tête. En revanche, se souvenant de leur conversation de la veille – ou plutôt, de cette nuit -, Hermione s'émut de le voir ainsi. Son air mystérieux – on pouvait se demander ce qu'il faisait pendant la nuit ! – était maintenant clair pour Hermione, mais sans le plaindre, elle appréciait de connaître cet aspect de sa vie.

Interceptant le regard d'Hermione sur lui, Malefoy sourit. Un petit sourire en coin, qu'Hermione trouvait charmant, quoiqu'à la limite du sarcasme. Décidément…il fallait qu'elle voie un psychomage, ce n'était plus possible autrement !

Malefoy s'assit à côté d'elle, et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Je sais que je suis beau, Granger. Mais là, je crois que je vais te faire payer un abonnement. Ça risque de me rapporter un max.

Toujours avec son sourire en coin, il se recula et sortit ses affaires, pendant qu'Hermione rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Elle fut ravie lorsque le Pr Morley commença son cours, détournant son attention de la gêne occasionnée. Elle s'affaira à prendre des notes consciencieuses. Et cette fois, elle laissa Malefoy copier sur elle. Enfin, un peu plus. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui lancer des regards lourds de sens à chaque fois, avant de lui laisser jeter un coup d'œil sur son parchemin. Elle vit également Charlotte leur jeter des regards du coin de l'œil, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

À la fin du cours, Hermione ne put se retenir de parler au blond :

\- Il faudra quand même que tu apprennes à prendre des notes, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu m'apprendras, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître hors de la classe.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Charlotte étaient dans la salle d'étude après avoir pris un repas de midi plutôt copieux – en tout cas, Hermione en avait pris un, et elle s'était demandé si c'était une conséquence de la fatiguée engendrée par sa courte nuit.

Elle s'attelait à relire les notes que Malefoy lui avait copiées la veille. Elle s'était ainsi rendu compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'écriture du jeune homme…à juste titre, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été suffisamment proches pour qu'elle puisse analyser son écriture. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de l'imaginer, mais maintenant qu'elle la voyait, elle la trouvait jolie. Fine et élégante. Si elle avait dû la caractériser en un seul mot, elle aurait dit qu'elle était royale. La comparaison la fit sourire. C'était exactement ça. Le qualificatif convenait parfaitement à un Malefoy, une lignée familiale avec de grands airs.

Hermione vit Charlotte la dévisager en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction, interrogative.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est le travail d'Approche multidisciplinaire qui te fait bêtement sourire comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'un sourire était scotché sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt le fait de penser à qui appartiennent les notes qui te fait sourire…, la taquina Charlotte.

Hermione devait l'admettre, Charlotte venait de taper dans le mile. Mais plutôt passer sous les sabots d'un hippogriffe que de l'avouer à voix haute ! Il s'agissait de Malefoy quand même, pas de n'importe quel gars…

\- Hum…tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire ce que la prof en a pensé quand vous êtes retournés en classe après ? répondit Hermione pour détourner la conversation.

Charlotte sourit, d'un air entendu. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais lui donna quand même une réponse à sa question.

\- Elle avait l'air satisfaite, mais elle n'a fait que les survoler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps avec tous les groupes. Elle commentera plus en détail le jour de la présentation.

\- Elle nous a déjà donné une date ? la questionna Hermione.

Charlotte hocha la tête.

\- Oui. On passera tous lundi prochain, dix à quinze minutes par groupe. Comme il y en a neuf en tout, c'est possible sur trois heures de temps.

L'information mit un petit coup de stress à Hermione, qui se reconcentra sur le parchemin.

Après une demi-heure de travail, elle en avait lu attentivement l'entièreté et y avait ajouté quelques commentaires dans la marge. Satisfaite, elle regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il leur restait une bonne heure avant que les autres ne terminent leur cours de Premiers secours.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, pressée de quitter la salle d'étude. Ils venaient de travailler une heure sur leur présentation pour le cours d'Approche multidisciplinaire, et elle avait été soulagée de constater que personne ne lui tenait rigueur de son emportement de la veille. Elle n'avait même pas aperçu un seul regard qui aurait signifié que l'une ou l'autre personne y repensait.

Elle se dépêcha de rattraper Malefoy qui était déjà presque arrivé à la porte.

\- Malefoy, attends ! le héla-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

\- On a rendez-vous ? lui répondit-il ironiquement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très drôle. Je voulais savoir quand tu voulais qu'on commence nos leçons ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte hors de la salle d'étude, traversant la salle de séjour.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas. On devrait peut-être comparer nos horaires ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ça marche.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, pendant que Malefoy fouillait dans sa sacoche.

\- Nom d'une Demiguise… Je ne l'ai pas ici. Je monte le chercher, je…, commença-t-il.

Hermione lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il prenait la direction des chambres.

\- …ou bien, tu ne te gênes pas et tu m'accompagnes, acheva-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait « je n'en pense pas moins, mais je ne vais pas me battre ».

Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers. Malefoy tourna directement à gauche au premier étage, et fila dans le fond du couloir, au numéro 19a. Elle se rappelait maintenant que l'aile des garçons, celle de gauche, comportait des numéros de chambre suivis de la lettre a, contrairement à celles des filles, qui avaient la lettre b.

Hermione se figea devant la porte de la chambre de Malefoy, qu'il venait d'ouvrir en grand. Elle réalisait seulement à cet instant où elle se trouvait : non seulement dans l'aile des garçons, mais en plus, devant la chambre de Malefoy. Elle était folle, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir jusqu'ici ?!

\- Bon, tu entres ou tu restes là ? lui demanda le blond.

Il avait remarqué la gêne d'Hermione. Et il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, ricanant légèrement.

Finalement, Hermione sortit de son immobilisme, n'ayant pas envie de rester seule dans le couloir, à attendre. Elle entra dans la chambre, et Malefoy ferma la porte derrière elle. La pièce était somme toute similaire à la sienne, si ce n'est que Malefoy avait décidé de la personnaliser. Sur les murs se dressaient des posters de joueurs de Quidditch – Hermione aurait bien été en peine de les identifier, mais ils portaient tous des robes gris foncé et blanc, ornées d'une tête de faucon (probablement des joueurs de l'équipe des Falmouth Falcons) -, ainsi qu'un pouf qui siégeait dans le coin opposé à l'entrée.

La pièce était relativement bien rangée, il n'y avait que quelques ouvrages qui traînaient sur le sol. Hermione remarqua alors un étrange pendentif en argent, contenant une petite pierre émeraude. Il était accroché à un clou sur le mur près de sa tête de lit.

Malefoy devait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il se retourna vers Hermione, une feuille à la main.

\- Ne touche pas à ça, lui dit-il sur un ton sévère, qui ne donna pas envie à Hermione de répliquer.

Hermione retira la main qu'elle avait tendue pour attraper le pendentif.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Un collier, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Elle tenta de sonder son regard, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il avait juste l'air subitement froid, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle avait perdu l'habitude.

\- Je…excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, se dégonfla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bijou de famille, Hermione.

Hermione resta interdite à l'emploi de son prénom. Lui-même sembla se liquéfier sur place pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre.

\- Hum, j'ai mon horaire, si tu veux t'installer et regarder, enchaîna-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle demeurait stupéfaite.

\- Oh Granger, je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

Ne la voyant pas bouger, il soupira, et posa la feuille sur le bureau avant de s'installer dans son pouf. Il ne dit plus rien, et ferma juste les yeux, comme s'il comptait faire une sieste.

S'en était en effet trop pour Hermione. D'abord, entrer dans sa chambre, ensuite revoir son regard froid et maintenant, l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle admettait qu'à l'origine, c'était un peu de sa faute… Si elle ne l'avait pas suivi, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation embarrassante…

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et tendit la main pour regarder l'horaire de Malefoy.

Ils avaient en réalité plusieurs possibilités, notamment à des heures creuses qu'ils avaient en commun, sans compter le vendredi après-midi et le weekend.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Mmmh ? lui répondit-il, toujours les yeux fermés.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés, son visage lui donnant à la fois une expression si dure et si attentionnée, sa chemise légèrement ouverte laissant entrevoir ses pectoraux bien dessinés…

\- Hum, Granger, viens-en aux faits si ce n'est pas trop te demander, lui dit Malefoy, la sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait à nouveau ouvert les yeux, et bien évidemment, il l'avait attrapée en pleine contemplation. Elle baissa la tête et rougit.

Elle l'entendit de se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Il se pencha sur les deux horaires pour les observer à son tour, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione, qui était toujours aussi cramoisi.

\- Vendredi après Histoire de la médicomagie, si ça va pour toi ? Vu qu'on a tous les deux l'après-midi de libre, lui suggéra-t-il.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, incrédule. Son visage encore plus prêt de celui du blond… Elle déglutit.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'aurais bien pensé qu'on pourrait aller manger, mais il n'est pas encore l'heure. On peut rester ici en attendant, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione ne sut quoi lui objecter, alors elle ne répondit rien et sortit son livre d'Imagerie moldue et avança dans sa lecture, pendant que Malefoy retournait dans son pouf, dans lequel il referma les yeux.

 **ODODODOD**

Quand ils redescendirent quelques temps plus tard pour prendre leur repas, Charlotte était déjà installée. Elle les regarda arriver, tandis qu'ils arrivaient côte à côte, et ne les lâcha pas du regard alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu partir tout à l'heure, dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

Hermione regarda Malefoy, qui était en train de se servir un peu de salade avec les pinces. Il ne sembla pas vouloir répondre quoi que ce soit. Hermione décida de la jouer aussi au mutisme, quoi qu'un peu à l'aise avec l'idée…mais beaucoup moins que d'énoncer à haute voix ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? enchaîna-t-elle.

Cette fois, Malefoy leva la tête dans sa direction, et lui répondit le plus calmement du monde :

\- On était dans ma chambre.

Hermione vit la bouche de Charlotte s'ouvrir en grand, tandis qu'elle-même devenait écarlate. En ne répondant pas directement à sa question, Malefoy laissait sous-entendre quelque chose de plus… Et Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée !

Elle entendit le blond ricaner à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met mal à l'aise, Granger ? Le fait que j'en parle ou le fait que l'on ait un petit secret ? la questionna-t-il malicieusement.

Si Hermione avait pu descendre six pieds sous terre, elle aurait rejoint un terrier de Niffleurs. Pas pour l'or. Juste pour se cacher et ne pas affronter les sous-entendus malsains de Malefoy, qui prenait apparemment beaucoup de plaisir avec sa petite blague. Ce qui n'était pas très Gryffondorien, elle devait l'avouer. En face d'elle, Charlotte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait envie de le frapper. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Sa paume atterrit droit sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et ne dut ressentir aucune douleur, pourtant il la feinta.

\- Aïe ! Mais quelle violence. Tu as été élevée par des Centaures ou quoi ?

\- Non, par une race qu'on appelle des Moldus. Tu vois, ces êtres humains que tu méprises ? répondit-elle avec une pointe d'acidité.

Le rire de Malefoy retentit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup apparemment…

\- Oh, non, je ne les méprise pas, ils sont juste inférieurs. Aïe ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione le frappait à nouveau. Les sangs-de-bourbe par contre…

Il ne continuait pas sa phrase, puisqu'Hermione était cette fois en train de le frapper avec son sac – qui contenait son livre d'Imagerie moldue. Alors qu'il riait encore à moitié, il continua.

\- Tu m'as cherché.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, alors qu'Hermione perdait pied dans la profondeur de ses iris.

\- Mais tu sais que si je le pensais vraiment, je ne t'aurais pas laissé disperser tes germes dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il pour couronner le tout.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en grand face aux propos du blond. Finalement, elle ne savait pas ce qui la faisait le plus bondir : qu'il continue à insinuer quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu, ou bien ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Si je le pensais vraiment. Est-ce qu'il avait revu son opinion sur les sorciers nés moldus ?

\- Respire, Granger. Ce n'est pas le fait que je ne sois pas capable d'appliquer mon cours de Premiers secours ou que ça me déplairait de le mettre en pratique, mais je préfère autant finir mon repas avant.

Hermione s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration le temps qu'elle cogitait l'information. Elle inspira une bonne fois, avant de reprendre son rythme habituel. Malefoy était vraiment un cas irrécupérable…

* * *

Alors, alors ? :D Dites-moi tout !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les deux premiers, pour la simple raison que je le trouve déjà fort complet. Il se passe beaucoup de choses dedans, et j'avais la sensation que si je continuais, j'allais le tirer en longueur. Il était tant que je le clôture.

Autre chose. Je remarque que j'ai pas mal de vues (environ 600 la dernière fois que j'ai regardé !), et en comparaison, très peu de reviews et de followers (même si les quelques-uns sont vraiment énormes pour moi, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je suis comme une gosse derrière mon écran à chaque fois que j'ai une alerte par mail. Merci !). J'ai pu constater, en lisant d'autres fics, que les lecteurs fantômes sont très fréquents. Ça fait donc partie de la réalité d'écrivain fanfic (ça pète comme nom, non ?). Mais je vous répète qu'une simple review pour dire qu'on a bien aimé, c'est suffisant !

Comme mon homologue Loufoca-Granger (si vous perdez patience entre chaque chapitre, je vous conseille vivement sa fanfic "Envers et contre eux", avec sa centaine de chapitres, je pense que vous aurez de quoi patienter), je vais vous poser quelques questions pour vous aidez à m'écrire des reviews (et oui, écrire, ça demande un tel talent que ça doit être difficile pour les lecteurs fantômes...) : Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît le plus ? Le moins ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez le plus ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous décevoir ? Vous rendre totalement dingue et vous donner envie de m'étriper ? (la réponse à cette question m'intéresse tout particulièrement) Une chique à chaque réponse ! Et chique en plus pour celui/celle qui sait ce qu'est une chique chez moi. Je vous livrerai tout ça par hibou express. C'est carrément magique, parce que tout fonctionne à l'imagination...

(Si vous doutiez encore de mon état mental, vous savez maintenant à quel point je suis tarée. J'espère ne pas vous faire fuir pour les prochains chapitres)

A bientôt en review ou pour le chapitre 4 ! :D


	4. Chapter 4 : une autre face de Drago M

Helloooooo everyone ! Pardon, pardon, pardon de publier pratiquement deux semaines après le chapitre 3. Oui, je m'excuse ! Encore une fois, je voulais le publier plus tôt. Mais, petit racontage de life : je viens d'avoir les vacances de Pâques (qu'officiellement, on doit appeler "vacances de printemps"), mais qui n'en sont pas vraiment, puisque je suis étudiante. Du coup, c'est la période durant laquelle on prépare nos examens. J'ai un peu avancé tous les jours dans l'écriture, mais je vous avoue que je suis partie à un festival le weekend dernier (donc il y a quelques jours) et mon chapitre n'était pas terminé. Ce qui fait que cette semaine, entre la reprise des cours, la fatigue, les différents travaux à terminer, j'ai un peu traîné. Mea culpa !

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, messages... Merci à ma relectrice en chef, Charlotte, qui réussit à m'émouvoir et à me faire rire. L'écriture est un plaisir jusqu'au bout avec toi, même dans la partie "correction/amélioration" !

Réponse à mon premier reviewer anonyme :  
 **Elena** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire et que la relation entre Hermione et Drago te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. En tout cas, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire certaines scènes ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires, ton avis m'intéresse, même si des détails qui pourraient te paraître insignifiants.

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 4, on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : une autre face de Drago Malefoy**

Froutch, froutch, froutch. C'était le bruit que faisait la jambe d'Hermione en frottant contre la table en bois de la salle d'étude. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il était dix heures trente. Cela faisait donc deux heures et demie qu'elle attendait Malefoy.

La veille, le vendredi après-midi, ils avaient décidé de se voir pour travailler, après qu'Hermione lui ait fait un laïus sur l'importance de l'organisation et de la planification dans la réussite scolaire. Même s'il s'était plaint quand Hermione lui avait proposé de se retrouver à huit heures tapantes à la salle d'étude. Elle se souvenait encore des paroles du blond : _« Huit heures ? Du matin ? Un samedi ? Mais je sors le vendredi soir ! »_ Il avait finalement capitulé, en marmonnant que _« de toute façon, c'est toi la chef »_.

Le temps passait et l'énervement d'Hermione grandissait davantage. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son cours d' _Histoire de la médicomagie_ , qui devenait de plus en plus imposant au fur et à mesure des leçons. Après seize heures de présentation _ex cathedra_ , elle avait déjà rempli plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. À cette allure-là, elle se demandait comment elle allait emmagasiner le cours dans son entièreté pour son examen de fin d'année… Elle avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser que cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée au _Liverpool college of magical medicine_. D'un côté, elle avait la sensation que les deux semaines étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante. Et d'un autre, elle avait l'impression que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, tellement la situation avait évolué entre le premier jour où elle était arrivée et le jour présent.

Hermione rattrapa ses pensées. Si Malefoy ne daignait pas faire office de présence, elle allait au moins mettre ce temps à profit pour elle-même. Elle se reconcentra donc sur Wythrin la sage, Gydhia le rédempteur, et leurs autres copains les druides.

Après quelque temps à plancher sur ses notes, le ventre d'Hermione commença à gargouiller. En regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre, elle constata qu'il était midi. Elle rangea donc ses affaires pour prendre une pause et manger un morceau.

C'est ce moment que choisit Malefoy pour faire sa grande entrée dans la salle d'étude, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais en croisant le regard d'Hermione, il le perdit immédiatement.

\- Tu as quatre heures de retard, lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

\- Oui, je sais…je suis sorti hier soir, répondit-il en guise d'explication.

Hermione se contenta de l'ignorer. Elle était énervée par son manque d'implication. Elle libérait du temps pour pouvoir l'aider, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était dormir ! Elle le trouvait pitoyable. Et surtout, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté de lui donner un coup de main.

Tandis qu'elle quittait la salle d'étude sans même un regard pour le blond, elle l'entendit ricaner derrière elle.

\- Sérieusement, Granger ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu râles parce que je suis en retard ?

Elle s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer la colère qui la prenait à la gorge. Elle fit volte-face, se retrouvant quasiment nez à nez avec Malefoy.

\- Je vais te dire, _Malefoy_ , rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur son nom de famille. Non, je ne râle pas. Je suis énervée. Énervée d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour quelqu'un qui finalement se fiche pas mal de réussir. Puisque tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est de se prendre le chaudron entier avec ses potes de fac le vendredi soir.

Elle reprit sa marche en direction de la cafétéria, laissant le Serpentard quelque peu sonné par ses impétueuses paroles. Cependant, il se reprit très vite et trottina derrière Hermione.

\- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire perdre ton temps. Tu me pardonnes ?

Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour aviser de sa sincérité ; visiblement, il se retenait de rire. Le tressautement du coin de ses lèvres en attestait. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et continua sa route.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît…

Hermione s'arrêta net.

\- Je te demande pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Euh…s'il te plaît ? répéta-t-il innocemment.

Elle le regarda. Cette fois, un sourire en coin était clairement dessiné sur son visage.

\- Non, Malefoy. Tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom juste pour obtenir quelque chose de ma part ! lui répondit-elle de manière péremptoire.

Elle reprit sa marche pour la troisième – ou la quatrième fois, elle ne savait même plus. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de s'arrêter à chaque fois que Malefoy lui disait quelque chose. Elle était faible, elle n'était même pas capable de l'ignorer jusqu'au bout !

Elle s'assit à table, et Malefoy en fit de même, face à elle.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…, répéta-t-il en boucle.

\- Ça suffit tu m'agaces ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…continua-t-il.

Hermione soupira.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Elle le regarda, et vit qu'un sourire en coin était toujours dessiné sur le visage du blond. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, même s'il était énervant…et tellement insoucieux des conséquences de ses actes !

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est bon. Je te pardonne, abdiqua-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu vas continuer à m'aider alors ?

Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il pouvait cesser avec ce sourire aussi craquant ?!

\- À une condition, annonça-t-elle en levant son majeur devant elle.

Il l'observa, un air de vainqueur sur le visage. Il relâchait sa garde, c'était parfait.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dorénavant, tu seras à l'heure. Et si tu ne l'es pas, je viendrais moi-même te tirer hors du lit, asséna-t-elle.

Le sourire de Malefoy disparu immédiatement, tant il fut estomaqué de son audace.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise. C'est non négociable si tu veux toujours de mon aide. Alors ?

Malefoy maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« Puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… »_ , avant de baisser la tête, d'un air boudeur.

Hermione, quant à elle, triomphait. Et pas qu'intérieurement, puisqu'un sourire victorieux avait remplacé ses traits tendus par la colère.

 **ODODODOD**

Après la pause midi, les deux sorciers avaient finalement commencé leur séance de travail. Hermione s'était remerciée intérieurement d'avoir commencé à bûcher sur son cours d'Histoire de la médicomagie, puisque c'était justement le cours qui posait le plus de problèmes à Malefoy ; et autant au niveau de la prise de notes que de la compréhension. Sans parler de la façon de mémoriser la matière, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, le type-là, il a permis de découvrir le philtre de mort-vivant, en côtoyant des harpies.

\- _Le druide Yuggban le pernicieux_. Oui, c'est ça, confirma Hermione en insistant sur le nom.

Malefoy soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de savoir ça… On étudie pour devenir Médicomages, donc on _soigne_ des gens, on n'a pas besoin de savoir comment ils ont découvert des remèdes et encore moins, comment ils ont fait pour découvrir des potions qui portent atteinte à la santé, voire qui tuent.

Au contraire de Malefoy, Hermione voyait parfaitement pourquoi il était nécessaire d'aborder tout cela. Enfin, c'est évident ! Il fallait quand même avoir une certaine connaissance sur l'histoire de sa propre discipline avant de pouvoir se vanter d'en être un expert.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour te concentrer autant de temps sur une matière aussi pénible ? Ça fait une heure et j'en ai déjà marre, se plaignit-il.

Hermione l'observa, les sourcils levés. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se livrait à un duel particulièrement acharné ; et qui ne donnait pas l'impression de pouvoir s'en sortir, qui plus est. Et même si elle ne l'approuvait pas, elle avait conscience qu'en ayant fait la fête la veille, il devait avoir encore plus de difficultés à se concentrer. Il ne s'en sortait pas si mal, finalement.

\- Tu veux faire une pause ? C'est vrai que cette partie du cours a le don de donner mal à la tête.

Malefoy acquiesça, et ils sortirent dans le parc pour prendre l'air. L'après-midi étant particulièrement ensoleillé, bon nombre d'étudiants profitaient du beau temps. Il n'y avait aucun banc de libre à l'horizon.

Ils s'assirent à même l'herbe, dans un coin éclairé pour bénéficier de quelques rayons.

Elle entendit Malefoy pousser un soupir d'aise à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'il détacha deux boutons de sa chemise pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Elle fut presque déçue qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin.

\- Au moins cette fois, tu pourras toujours dire que c'est le soleil qui te donne chaud, ricana-t-il en interceptant le regard d'Hermione.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, pendant qu'il continuait de rire.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini de me déshabiller, la taquina-t-il.

Hermione attendit quelques instants que la chaleur de ses joues s'atténue un peu, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête en direction de Malefoy. Il s'était allongé sur le dos, les jambes légèrement fléchies. Elle dut regarder en arrière pour voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés, la nuque reposant sur ses mains. Elle posa son regard sur ses bras découverts…et resta sous le choc de ce qu'elle y vit. Elle ne répondit pas quand Malefoy l'appela. Elle ne réagit pas davantage quand il se releva pour s'asseoir face à elle.

\- Hermione ? la héla-t-il.

Ce n'est qu'à l'utilisation de son prénom qu'elle revint finalement à elle-même. Elle leva les yeux en direction du blond. Il semblait confus. Ses yeux eux-mêmes paraissaient chercher une explication. Hermione redescendit son regard sur l'avant-bras de Malefoy, là où se situait la marque qu'elle avait décelée un instant plus tôt. Une cicatrice rougeâtre, imperceptiblement boursouflée. Mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa forme d'origine : la marque des Ténèbres…

\- Oh ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas…

Elle avala sa salive, et releva les yeux dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle ne parvint pas à déterminer quelle émotion le traversait. Pas plus qu'elle n'était capable d'identifier son propre ressenti en cet instant d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'en étais pas sûre…, commença-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

\- Harry en était persuadé. Il disait qu'il avait vu une espèce de cérémonie d'initiation peu de temps avant la rentrée de sixième année… J'étais là. Mais je pensais qu'il y avait une autre explication.

Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux à cette déclaration. Hermione remarqua que ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un gris profond tiraient légèrement vers le bleu…sans doute la luminosité…

\- Pourtant, tu l'as su après. Tu sais que j'ai fait entrer les Mangemorts dans le château. Et j'étais là quand tu as été capturée et amenée au Manoir.

Il parlait d'un ton calme, posé. Néanmoins, il chuchotait. Comme s'il préférait que cette conversation reste entre eux…

\- Oui, oui, je sais tout ça. Mais je sais aussi que tu devais toi-même tuer Dumbledore et que tu ne l'as pas fait. Je sais aussi que ton père était un partisan de Voldemort, et que ça suffisait à expliquer que les Mangemorts aient fait de ton Manoir leur quartier général. Et il me semble que pendant la bataille de Poudlard, tu t'es battu de notre côté…

Elle avait dit tout cela en prenant une nouvelle inspiration à chaque phrase, retenant juste sa respiration à la dernière. Cependant, Malefoy ne l'avait pas coupée une seule fois. Il l'avait écoutée avec attention. Une fois assuré qu'elle avait terminé ce qu'elle voulait exprimer, il reprit la parole.

\- En fait, vous aviez tous les deux raison, en quelque sorte.

Hermione leva un œil interrogateur.

\- J'ai bien été choisi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour devenir un Mangemort. Mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de donner mon accord. Si j'avais refusé…

Hermione l'entendit déglutir.

\- Il s'en serait pris à mes parents, et je ne serais sans doute pas là non plus, en train de t'en parler, acheva-t-il.

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Assurément, elle n'aurait pas voulu que ça arrive…

\- Mais alors…en quoi est-ce que j'ai raison ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Deux yeux gris-bleus vinrent s'accrocher aux siens.

\- Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je ne partageais pas, et je ne partage toujours pas ses opinions. J'ai endossé un personnage pour survivre. Et le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, j'ai secrètement espéré que Potter mette fin au règne de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis toutefois trop lâche pour avoir osé me battre contre des Mangemorts… Je me suis contenté d'attaquer quelques adeptes pas très habiles en affrontements.

Au fur et à mesure du discours du blond, Hermione avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle se sentait triste pour lui. Elle avait du mal à se mettre à sa place et à imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer durant les trois années où Voldemort avait repris le pouvoir.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur la cicatrice qui lui restait comme souvenir de cette période noire.

\- Elle te fait mal ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Au début, oui. Quand il a été tué, on l'a tous senti. C'était comme si j'avais le bras en feu, littéralement. Les jours qui ont suivi étaient atroces, parce que rien ne pouvait soulager la douleur. Puis au fur et à mesure, la sensation de brûlure s'est apaisée d'elle-même. Aujourd'hui, j'ai comme une sensation d'irritation permanente.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- Même avec de l'essence de dictame ?

\- C'est de la magie noire, Hermione…

Elle referma la bouche. En effet, il avait raison…

\- Je peux la toucher ?

À l'instant où elle avait prononcé cette phrase, elle la regretta. Mais elle ne dit rien pour retirer ses paroles, et se mordit la lèvre en attendant la réponse.

À sa grande surprise, le rire de Malefoy résonna autour d'elle.

\- C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour me tripoter ? plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il posa son coude sur sa jambe et déplia son avant-bras devant Hermione en guise d'invitation.

\- Fais donc si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier davantage. D'abord timidement du bout du doigt, puis plus franchement avec sa main entière, elle tâta la cicatrice de long en large. Très vite cependant, la curiosité de départ fut emportée par une volonté qu'elle n'identifia pas, et ses gestes se transformèrent en caresses timides. Elle vit les poils du bras se dresser, tandis que la peau se parsemait de chair de poule, qui était apparue sous l'effet du contact.

\- Mmmh, on ferait mieux de reprendre nos révisions, non ? lui demanda-t-il pour couper court au moment devenu gênant...même pour lui.

 **ODODODOD**

Au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, la chaleur était devenue insupportable dans la salle d'étude. Il y avait bien des vitres, mais elles n'étaient pas conçues pour s'ouvrir. Malefoy et Hermione l'avaient donc rapidement quittée. Ils étaient maintenant installés dans la chambre d'Hermione. Comme elle était située au troisième étage du bâtiment, la hauteur leur permettait d'avoir un peu de vent par la fenêtre ouverte. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione révisait.

\- Comment est-ce possible qu'il fasse aussi chaud un mois de septembre ? La planète se dérègle, ce n'est pas possible, râla Hermione, qui avait abandonné la lecture de son ouvrage.

À deux mètres d'elle, sur la chaise de son bureau, elle entendit le rire de Malefoy.

\- Je crois que c'est ça. La planète se dérègle totalement. Et pas que pour la température. Tu as déjà imaginé que l'on se retrouverait dans la même chambre ? Et pourtant, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que cela arrive, nota-t-il.

Hermione se surprit à rire aussi. Elle devait avouer que la situation était étrange, et d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer. Comme si le fait de se retrouver à moins de deux mètres de son ancien ennemi était la chose la plus banale qui soit.

\- Tu crois que Potty et Weasmoche diraient quoi s'ils l'apprenaient ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il riait toujours. Mais penser à ses amis fit réaliser à Hermione l'ampleur de la situation. S'ils savaient qu'elle se rapprochait autant de leur rival…alors qu'elle s'était éloignée d'eux. Ah ça, ils n'aimeraient pas beaucoup… Peut-être même qu'ils penseraient qu'elle devrait aller voir un psychomage. Et dans un sens, ils n'auraient sans doute pas totalement tort.

\- Excuse-moi, bête question, ajouta-t-il, reprenant son sérieux.

Hermione soupira.

\- Non, elle n'est pas si bête que ça. C'est juste que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il en était.

Elle entendit la chaise de bureau se déplacer sur le sol à l'aide des roulettes. Elle leva la tête, son visage au niveau de celui de Malefoy, qui s'était assis à l'envers, le menton appuyé sur le dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec eux ?

Il lui avait demandé ça d'une voix douce, de laquelle transparaissait beaucoup de gentillesse. Et il avait visé juste…

Alors elle pleura. Subitement, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Elle-même ne s'y était pas attendue. C'était l'étrangeté de la situation qui l'avait frappée. Éloignée de ses amis – de sa propre initiative – et rapprochée de son ennemi de toujours – et encore une fois, elle l'avait choisi.

En face d'elle, Malefoy était décontenancé. Il ne savait comment réagir, elle le voyait. Si Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à pleurer, comment, lui, aurait-il pu le prévoir ?

\- Hermione…tu veux m'expliquer ? lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne semblait pas à l'aise avec la situation. Hermione non plus à vrai dire. Mais aussi soudainement que ses larmes étaient apparues, elles s'atténuèrent, les dernières gouttes trouvant leur chemin le long de ses joues. Elle secoua la tête à la négative, en guise de réponse.

Malefoy tendit un bras vers son visage humide et essuya une larme qui avait coulé. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- D'accord, mais sèche-moi ces larmes alors. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait sincère. Ses yeux trahissaient un trouble. Elle acquiesça, et se recula hors du contact, tant visuel que physique, de Malefoy pour essuyer elle-même son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne vit pas sa réaction, puisqu'elle avait le visage baissé sur son lit. Mais les quelques secondes qu'il prit avant de répondre lui parurent une éternité.

\- Parce que je n'ai plus envie d'être méchant, déclara-t-il enfin.

\- Oh..., fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup porté à la porte.

\- Oui ? répondit Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Charlotte. Elle fut surprise de les voir tous les deux.

\- Oh…je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie, Hermione. Je voulais te proposer d'aller se promener un peu, vu le beau temps, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je vais vous laisser.

Hermione regarda Malefoy, qui lui rendit son regard.

\- Tu devrais y aller. On se verra plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec clin d'œil.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant les deux amies seules.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Charlotte se promenaient dans le village sorcier. Elles venaient de s'arrêter chez un marchand de glace, _La crème glacée farceuse_ , qui proposait des goûts plus que particuliers…puisque chacun jouait un tour à celui qui la dégustait. Celle d'Hermione, à la violette, poussait la chansonnette à chaque fois que des lèvres gourmandes s'en approchaient. Celle de Charlotte, à la fleur de lait, meuglait quand elle était léchée. Elles riaient à chaque tentative d'approche avec les glaces, ce qui leur faisait mal au ventre à terme… Entre les meuglements et le chant aigu, elles avaient l'air malignes. Mais que c'était agréable !

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, révéla Charlotte.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était contente d'être là aussi.

\- Moi aussi. C'est agréable d'être posée, juste à rire et à profiter du beau temps.

Charlotte acquiesça.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que…ça a un rapport avec Drago ? se risqua-t-elle.

Hermione fut interpellée par cette question. Il était vrai que depuis quelques jours, elle était de meilleure humeur. Elle se sentait plus positive. Mais elle n'avait pas songé à attribuer ce changement à Malefoy. Même si l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si absurde, dans le fond… Elle commençait vraiment à le percevoir autrement.

\- C'est possible. Je dois admettre que j'apprécie sa présence, avoua-t-elle.

Charlotte réagit avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était sympa !

\- Oui…il a changé, mais j'ai dû le voir pour le croire.

Le moment de croquer dans le cornet de glace les interrompit. Il se trouvait qu'eux aussi étaient farceurs. Hermione, qui venait de s'y attaquer, avait eu la surprise d'entendre : _« Hé ! Mais tu me fais mal là »_. Les deux amies avaient à nouveau été prises d'un fou rire.

Après les quelques instants de silence qui suivirent leur esclaffement, Charlotte repassa à l'attaque.

\- Et vous allez vous revoir ce soir alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh…je ne sais pas. Peut-être, répondit Hermione, d'un ton incertain.

Charlotte la dévisagea d'un air entendu.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que Drago sous-entendait quand il est sorti de ta chambre tout à l'heure…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Hermione se disait que Charlotte devait imaginer quelque chose, à cause de toutes les insinuations de Malefoy le jour où elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre pendant qu'ils trouvaient un moment de libre en commun.

\- Simplement que quand il est parti, il a dit « on se verra plus tard », expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh…alors j'imagine que oui, concéda Hermione.

Elles n'en parlèrent plus de toute la fin d'après-midi, mais Hermione pouvait voir que Charlotte avait l'air malicieux de celui qui sait. Ce qu'elle avait en tête, Hermione préférait ne pas le savoir, et donc ignorait ses coups d'œil lourds de sens.

Elles revinrent à la résidence facultaire sur le coup de dix-neuf heures. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la cafétéria, puisque la majorité des étudiants avaient pour habitude de prendre leur repas une heure plus tôt. Elles s'installèrent donc et commencèrent à manger leur plat froid, que les elfes avaient préparé en conséquence des températures clémentes du jour. Hermione aimait bien ces plats typiques de la saison estivale, qui ressemblaient un peu à un _melting pot_ de produits sains, mais goûteux.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les deux amies ressortirent. La luminosité commençait à baisser, mais la température était encore agréable. C'était une douce soirée. En marchant instinctivement à travers le parc pour trouver l'endroit du coucher de soleil, elles virent une ombre humaine sur un balai. En levant les yeux, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Malefoy. Il volait à basse altitude, de sorte qu'il les repéra rapidement. Il perdit de la hauteur et se rapprocha d'elles.

\- Salut les filles. Vous avez passé une bonne aprem ? leur demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

Elles acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

\- Tu voles souvent ? l'interrogea Charlotte en regardant avec envie son Nimbus 2005.

\- Pas autant que je le voudrais. Mais j'étais attrapeur dans mon équipe à Poudlard, lui répondit Malefoy.

Hermione s'en souvenait. Mais elle trouvait décidément qu'il avait bien meilleure allure maintenant qu'il avait pris du muscle. Il ressemblait à présent à un homme, plutôt qu'à un adolescent prétentieux.

\- Dans mon pays, on évite. Les collines ne sont pas suffisamment hautes pour nous cacher de la vue des moldus. Et à Beauxbâtons, le Quidditch était réservé à ceux qui avaient choisi l'option sportive, raconta Charlotte.

\- C'est dommage. C'est une véritable passion sans laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Ça me permet de m'évader et de me sortir les tracas de la tête, continua Malefoy.

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle n'appréciait toujours pas ce sport, même si elle avait supporté les Gryffondor. Mais c'était parce qu'Harry faisait partie de l'équipe. Et ses rares expériences dans les airs l'avaient rendue malade.

\- Bon je vous laisse, s'exclama Charlotte. Cette chaude journée m'a épuisée.

Elle se sépara du groupe après avoir lancé un regard entendu à Hermione. Le message était clair : elle les laissait tous les deux. Hermione se sentit gênée à cette intention, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se plaindre, car le temps que l'idée germe dans son esprit, Charlotte était hors de vue.

\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue sur un balai en dehors des séances de cours de Mme Bibine en première, commença Malefoy. Je me demande quel style de vol tu as.

Hermione le regarda d'un air horrifié. Son questionnement ne présageait rien de bon pour elle…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne montes jamais ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux dégageaient une expression malicieuse qu'Hermione n'apprécia pas. Son estomac se tordit. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver au-dessus du sol lui donnait la nausée. Elle se sentit blêmir.

En voyant sa tête, Malefoy descendit de son balai. Le tenant dans une main, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione de l'autre. Elle devait donner l'impression qu'elle allait défaillir à tout moment.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

Il savait qu'il posait une bête question. Mais Hermione savait aussi que c'était une façon de s'assurer que ça n'allait pas trop mal. Il était inquiet. Elle le voyait.

\- Ça…ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est juste que…j'ai le vertige.

Malefoy la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Mais…tu es toujours au sol, là.

Hermione lui répondit par un faible sourire.

\- Y penser suffit.

Elle sentit la tête lui tourner.

\- Il…il faut que je m'asseye, dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus pâle.

Elle s'assit donc en tailleur sur l'herbe, Malefoy l'y aidant avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'elle. Hermione posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et s'affaira à respirer le plus calmement possible.

\- Ça passe ? s'inquiéta Malefoy après quelque temps.

Hermione sourit. Mais comme elle avait la tête penchée en avant, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Alors elle acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de se sentir aussi mal juste à l'idée de se trouver sur un balai.

Hermione releva la tête. Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir repris quelques couleurs.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, le disculpa-t-elle.

Elle vit Malefoy sourire tout à coup. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il te faut un remontant, annonça-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Un remontant ? C'est-à-dire ?

Le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandit.

\- Tu te sens de te lever ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

\- Viens avec moi, requit-il.

\- Où ça ?

Malefoy rit gentiment.

\- Tu verras. Allez, viens, insista-t-il.

\- Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle.

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait toujours et le suivit.

 **ODODODOD**

Malefoy l'avait emmenée au _The Express_ , un petit café décoré sur le thème de la gare et du transport ferroviaire. Le comptoir représentait une locomotive à vapeur, dont les roues se mettaient en mouvement à chaque fois qu'une infusion à base de caféine était lancée. Eux-mêmes étaient installés sur des banquettes séparées par une tablette en bois rétractable et isolées des autres tables, à la manière de véritables compartiments.

Hermione observait encore l'ensemble, comme les rails qui reliaient entre eux chaque compartiment, ou les panneaux d'indications de villes avec heures de départ, quand une serveuse de type asiatique et déguisée en contrôleuse de tickets arriva à leur rencontre. Elle offrit un sourire très chaleureux à Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui suggérait qu'ils se connaissaient plus que dans le cadre d'une simple relation commerçant à client.

\- Tu peux nous mettre deux verres de ta préparation secrète à base de tonic, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

Il l'observa, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'appuya en arrière sur sa banquette, les bras derrière la nuque, dans une attitude désinvolte. Autrement dit, une attitude à la Malefoyenne.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Je la trouve particulièrement…étonnante, dit-il, cherchant le mot adéquat.

Il continua à la regarder, l'air amusé, pendant qu'Hermione détournait les yeux, gênée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant les quelques minutes, avant que la serveuse ne revienne, deux verres à la main.

\- Merci Kim, dit Malefoy quand elle déposa les deux boissons en face d'eux.

Tandis que Malefoy payait les cinq Mornilles demandées, Hermione considéra le contenu de son verre. Il s'agissait d'un liquide rose framboise, légèrement pétillant. Il lui faisait penser à un smoothie pour son côté très coloré, mais sans l'épaisseur caractéristique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

\- Goûte. Tu verras.

Hermione fixa son verre de manière suspicieuse.

\- Il y a de l'alcool dedans ?

Malefoy éclata de rire.

\- C'est ce qui te tracasse, Granger ? La présence potentielle d'alcool ? l'interrogea-t-il en guise de réponse, esquissant un sourire en coin.

Hermione ne répondit pas, fixant toujours sa boisson sans y toucher. Malefoy remua et se rapprocha de la tablette.

\- Promis, il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'alcool dans cette préparation, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Il attrapa son verre qu'il tendit en directement d'Hermione, attendant qu'elle fasse de même pour trinquer. Hermione regarda le blond pour juger de sa sincérité. Finalement, elle conclut qu'il devait l'être, car elle s'empara de son verre et le fit tinter avec celui de Malefoy, qui plongea son regard bleu acier dans les yeux d'Hermione. Embarrassée, elle détourna la vue, tout en portant le breuvage à ses lèvres.

Le goût fut…indescriptible. À la fois sucré et amer, fruité et explosif. C'était comme l'avait dit Malefoy : étonnant. Hermione décela tout de même une sensation gustative familière.

\- Du fizwizbiz ? demanda Hermione, une fois sa première gorgée avalée.

Malefoy, qui attendait sa réaction, étira les lèvres dans un franc sourire.

\- Tout juste. J'en bois parfois en rentrant de soirée, quand je n'ai plus le temps de retourner dormir. Ça te secoue le Saule Cogneur, d'un coup sec, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione porta une nouvelle fois le liquide à ses lèvres. Elle voyait parfaitement ce que le blond voulait dire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toute son énergie, comme si elle venait de se réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Malefoy prit lui-même quelques gorgées du fizwizbiz tonic. Il ferma les yeux, prenant sans doute plaisir à déguster cette boisson hors norme. Hermione vit les traits de son visage se tonifier, sa pomme d'Adam se mouvoir sous l'effet de la déglutition. Puis il abaissa son bras et reposa son verre sur la tablette, Hermione suivant toujours ses mouvements. Elle laissa son regard à ce niveau, observant la finesse de son poignet et sa peau parfaitement lisse. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus perturbant : le fait qu'elle détaille de cette manière celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme le plus ignoble des élèves de Poudlard, ou bien le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas aperçue plus tôt qu'il pouvait l'ensorceler juste en étant là, devant elle… Par le plus grand des sorciers, il fallait qu'elle arrête de le dévorer des yeux.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du bar s'ouvrit, annonçant l'arrivée d'une bande de gars. Hermione les reconnut d'emblée : il s'agissait de ceux qui accompagnaient Malefoy lors de la soirée de la faculté, dans _Le breuvage du médicomage_. Ils aperçurent Malefoy et vinrent dans leur direction.

\- Hé quoi Drag', tu as déjà ramené une fée alors que la soirée n'a même pas encore commencé ? s'exclama un grand brun.

Une fée ? Quelle crapule ! Considérer qu'elle était juste bonne à regarder, sans rien dans la tête… Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser traiter de cette manière.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fée ? Retourne un peu dans ton jardin faire ta vie de gnome, si tu veux bien.

Les trois autres zigotos s'esclaffèrent à la remarque bien sentie d'Hermione. L'un d'eux tapa l'épaule du grand brun, qui n'en menait pas large. Hermione tourna la tête vers Malefoy, qui avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire aussi.

Quand les hilarités se calmèrent, c'est Malefoy qui reprit la parole.

\- Raté Matt', pour le coup, tu as plutôt affaire à un Griffon : l'intelligence de l'aigle et le courage de la lionne. Je te présente Hermione Granger, une camarade de Poudlard, introduisit-il.

La présentation fit chaud au cœur d'Hermione. Elle regarda Malefoy, émue aux larmes. Celui-ci lui répond par un clin d'œil.

Le fameux Matt' la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de s'adresser à Malefoy.

\- Pour un furet, tu vises un peu haut, tu ne crois pas ? le charia-t-il.

Malefoy ricana et fit mine de lui balancer un sortilège bien senti.

\- Va bouffer tes pissenlits le gnome. Et pour ta gouverne, c'était une fouine, pas un furet.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je te présente Matthew Davis, le gnome. Les trois autres, continua-t-il en montrant d'un mouvement de tête ses copains, ce sont Joshua Lawrence, Edward Sullivan et Andrew Parker. On était ensemble en cours l'année dernière.

Matthew ne manqua pas l'occasion pour charrier à nouveau le blond.

\- Ouais, nous on est passé en deuxième année, Drag' a préféré continuer à se taper des minettes de première, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mais ta gueule un peu, répondit Malefoy, rieur.

Hermione suivait la conversation, amusée.

\- Seulement si tu te décides à bouger à la Zone ce soir. Il y a un concert, marchanda-t-il.

\- Concert de qui ? s'informa Malefoy.

Le grand brun attendit avant de répondre, se délectant d'avance de l'effet qu'allait produire sa réponse.

\- The Hippogriff, déclara-t-il en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

Hermione vit les yeux de Malefoy s'étinceler ; il devait s'agit d'un groupe qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

\- À quelle heure ?

Matthew avait eu l'effet escompté. La victoire s'inscrivait sur son visage.

\- Dans une demi-heure.

Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione, qui le sourit en retour. Il avait le regard d'un enfant à qui on avait annoncé la visite surprise de la fabrique de Honeydukes.

\- Je te raccompagne avant, avisa-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, refusa-t-elle. Je vais rentrer seule. Tu seras à l'heure à ton concert de cette façon.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, salua la bande et prit le chemin du retour.

 **ODODODOD**

Cette nuit-là, Hermione rêva. Ou plutôt, son cauchemar habituel prit une tournure des plus inattendues.

Il commença comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Hermione se trouvait dans la grande salle, alors que la bataille faisait rage. Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû ouvrir la bouche dans un mutisme paralysant, elle aperçut une boule de poil orange à la face aplatie. Pattenrond. Son chat qu'elle savait disparu, consciemment. Mais ses songes, il était bien là, et il semblait l'inventer à le suivre à l'extérieur.

Quand Hermione vit le bout de sa queue disparaître dans l'entrée de la grande salle, elle partit à sa suite. Elle passa le hall d'entrée et sortit dans le parc, où se trouvait non plus Pattenrond, mais un adorable chaton blanc aux yeux gris-bleu. Un chaton rieur. Mais vers lequel Hermione se sentait entraînée, comme victime d'un sortilège d'attraction.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin d'excellente humeur. Elle se leva pour ouvrir les rideaux et regarda par la fenêtre. Un soleil timide pointait le bout de son nez. La journée allait être agréable, elle le pressentait.

Elle se prit le temps de se préparer, prêtant plus d'attention à son apparence qu'à l'accoutumée, sans toutefois en faire des fioritures. Elle avait juste envie de se sentir jolie, parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Une fois préparée, elle descendit dans la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il lui restait vingt minutes avant de retrouver Malefoy, avec qui elle avait prévu de travailler. Elle se servit un gobelet de jus de citrouille et dégusta son œuf à la poêle.

Puis elle attendit. Elle verrait forcément passer Malefoy s'il se rendait à la salle d'étude. D'autant plus s'il se mettait quelque chose dans l'estomac auparavant. Mais l'heure fatidique fut atteinte et toujours aucune trace de Malefoy.

À huit heures et quart tapantes, Hermione se décida. Elle s'était engagée, si le jeune homme n'était pas ponctuel, elle irait directement le chercher là où il se trouvait : dans son lit. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le chemin, cela allait être simple.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, elle se demanda comment elle allait procéder. Devait-elle frapper ? Non, s'il dormait, il risquait de ne pas se réveiller. Et il était facile de feindre le sommeil quand on ne voulait pas être dérangé. Elle entra sans frapper.

Elle trouva le blond étendu sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers le mur. À sa respiration lente, il était impossible de se méprendre : il dormait profondément. Elle pouvait voir sa cage thoracique se gonfler et se dégonfler à chaque inspiration et expiration.

Hermione s'accorda trois secondes pour se lancer, avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage…et tira brusquement sur la couette du jeune homme, qu'elle découvrit à moitié nu, ayant pour seul vêtement un caleçon bleu foncé. Honteuse, Hermione lâcha la couverture et se retourna vivement pour se détourner de la vue du corps à découvert.

Elle entendit Malefoy grommeler dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Ah oui, notre séance de révision…, soupira-t-il.

Elle ne bougea pas d'une baguette, effrayée à l'idée de découvrir à nouveau Malefoy dans un tel moment d'intimité. Par contre, elle entendit le sorcier remuer.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione avait la bouche pâteuse, la salive ayant déserté sa bouche sous l'effet du malaise. Elle déglutit avant de répondre.

\- Huit heures.

Elle l'entendit soupirer à nouveau.

\- Huit heures ?! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas la voir, mais la réaction était venue naturellement. Malefoy n'attendit pas de réponse pour décréter :

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes, tu veux ? Que je prenne ma douche et que je m'habille. Je viendrai te rejoindre dans ta chambre, promit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, et sans demander son reste, quitta la chambre sans un regard pour le blond.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Malefoy avaient déjà travaillé une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils prenaient une pause bien méritée, la fenêtre ouverte. Le soleil était aussi présent que la veille.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis une touche de personnalité dans ta chambre ? lui demanda Malefoy. Je trouve qu'elle manque un peu de…toi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je fasse ça ?

Malefoy prit un crayon sur le bureau d'Hermione, le détaillant sur toutes les coutures comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un tel objet de sa vie. Ce qui était probablement le cas, à vrai dire.

\- Je ne sais pas, en mettant des photos, des posters…des bibelots dans ce genre, répondit-il en montrant le crayon qu'il tenait en main.

Hermione le lui prit des mains.

\- Ce n'est pas un bibelot, c'est un crayon à papier. Ça sert à écrire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'œil interrogateur de Malefoy.

\- Oh, je vois. Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu aurais envie d'afficher, qui montrerait que cette chambre t'appartient ?

La Gryffondor regarda la pile de livres qui était posée sur son bureau.

\- Non pas ça, ajouta Malefoy qui avait suivi son regard.

Hermione songea qu'elle pourrait en effet avoir une photo ou l'autre, de ses parents, de ses amis. Mais pour être honnête envers elle-même, elle avait peur des expressions qu'elle pourrait y lire, de la voir si loin d'eux.

Puis elle se leva, et ouvrit son armoire. Elle en sortit une écharpe rouge et or, qu'elle gardait en principe pour l'hiver. Elle la montra à Malefoy.

\- Tu penses à ce genre de choses ? le questionna-t-elle.

Malefoy la regarda attentivement.

\- Mmmh, oui, par exemple.

Il se leva, lui prit l'écharpe des mains et l'accrocha sur le mur au-dessus du bureau à l'aide d'un sortilège de fixation.

Il se recula pour admirer son œuvre, et hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Ça me paraît déjà un peu plus vivant, plus coloré, affirma-t-il.

Il se rassit sur la chaise de bureau, suivi d'Hermione qui reprit sa place sur le lit.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Tiens, je me demandais… Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivée la même année que moi à Poudlard alors que tu as un an de plus ? la questionna Malefoy.

Hermione lui sourit. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus à pic avec sa question.

\- Parce qu'il faut onze ans accomplis pour commencer à étudier à Poudlard, répondit simplement Hermione.

Le front de Malefoy se plissa, en conséquence d'une réflexion absorbante.

\- Tu veux dire que…tu as ton anniversaire peu de temps après chaque rentrée scolaire ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une grande chouette effraie colorée fit son entrée par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione. Son plumage était à la fois blanc – sur le ventre et la face -, beige et brun clair sur les ailes, parsemé de taches gris foncé, et par endroit, d'un bleu nuit très particulier. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle chouette d'Harry, qu'il avait fini par acheter début d'année, presque par dépit, plus par nécessité. Hermione savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort d'Hedwige, mais il était tombé sur un oiseau très patient, qui l'apprivoisait à sa manière. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'à terme, Harry s'y attacherait tout autant qu'à son premier animal.

La chouette déposa un gros paquet sur le lit d'Hermione, avant de se poser au bord de celui-ci.

\- Merci, Griselidis, dit Hermione à son attention, en tendant la main dans sa direction pour caresser le dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'intéressa alors au paquet qui avait été déposé sur ses draps. Elle s'appliqua à l'ouvrir sans l'abîmer, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle contenait des lettres et des paquets cadeaux délicatement emballés. Elle vit Malefoy s'approcher doucement et se pencher par-dessus l'emballage.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Non, s'étonna-t-il. C'est ton anniversaire ?

* * *

Et voilà ! Premier chapitre que je coupe au milieu d'une scène. Je suis sadique, moi ? Non, pas du tout...  
Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire languir. Je suis maléfique, je sais. Je prends aussi beaucoup de plaisir à écrire des scènes en particulier, comme celle au _The Express_ avec les petits noms de créatures magiques (ou moins magiques) lancés au visage ahahah J'imagine aussi ce que Drago pense mais ne dit pas, et que je n'écris pas puisque l'histoire se déroule du point de vue d'Hermione. Mais un jour, vous saurez, vous saurez...

Et vous alors, qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans mon histoire ? Dans ce chapitre en particulier ? Ce que vous n'aimez pas ? Lâchez-vous !

Voilà, je vous laisse déjà (un peu moins de folie en notes d'auteur de ce chapitre, ouf !) et je vous retrouve en reviews pour certains, et pour les autres, dans le chapitre 5. Des bisous !


	5. Chapter 5 : joyeux anniversaire !

Bonjour tout le mooooooooooooooooonde ! :D Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir posté si tard la dernière fois, j'ai bien bûché ce weekend, et voilà le résultat ! Je ne vous embête pas plus, je réponds juste aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

 **Magoo** : Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves que mon Dramione change des autres ! Et voilà, tu vas pouvoir lire la suite ! :D

 **Devine qui c'est** : Oui je sais qui c'est ahahah Vu l'allure à laquelle tu lis, je me dis que tu vas voir cette réponse tard, mais tant pis, moi j'attends bien que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. (a) Je compte bien encore t'embêter avec mes fins de chapitre qui donnent envie de lire, crois-moi mouhahahah PS : tu te rappelles de quoi on avait parlé avec les ruptures de passage dans mon texte ? Eh bien, cherche...j'ai glissé un petit quelque chose pour toi dans ce chapitre ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : joyeux anniversaire !**

Hermione était toujours penchée sur son paquet, qui contenait les lettres et les cadeaux emballés. À côté d'elle, Malefoy attendait une réponse à sa question. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre de manière audible. L'étendue des cadeaux confirmait l'attention de ses amis envers elle, malgré la distance qu'elle s'obstinait à mettre entre elle et eux. Alors, émue aux larmes, elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Sérieusement ? Et tu es venue me chercher pour travailler le jour de ton anniversaire ? s'exclama Malefoy, d'un ton qui suggérait qu'elle était folle.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle regardait toujours le contenu de son paquet, sans toutefois oser y toucher. Malefoy dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je te laisse, le temps que tu déballes tes cadeaux ?

Hermione hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle ressentait vraiment le besoin de découvrir tout cela au calme. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle risquait de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

\- Ça marche. Je serai dans ma chambre, dit-il pour clôturer la conversation.

Toujours le regard plongé dans le paquet, Hermione entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Malefoy quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle porta alors son entière attention au contenu. Elle repéra rapidement la lettre qui était recouverte de l'écriture d'Harry. Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction et s'éloigna quelque peu du paquet pour la déplier à son aise.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis content que tu aies pensé à m'envoyer un hibou pour me donner de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu te plais toujours dans cette école et que tu as eu l'occasion de te faire de nouveaux amis. Mais n'oublie pas les anciens ! Nous pensons d'ailleurs beaucoup à toi…et surtout aujourd'hui, alors que nous voudrions être avec toi pour fêter tes vingt ans. Mais Ron et moi sommes en effet très occupés avec notre mission en Écosse. Je ne peux pas trop t'en parler dans une lettre, tu t'en doutes. Quant à Ginny, tes sources sont correctes. Elle a bien trouvé un poste chez les Harpies. Mais je lui laisse le loisir t'expliquer tout ça dans sa propre lettre._

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

 _Harry._

Hermione essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle aurait tout donné en cet instant pour serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras… Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux _« Mais n'oublie pas les anciens ! »_. Harry lui rappelait, à la manière d'un Doloris, qu'elle les délaissait. Et elle se sentait coupable. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : continuer à les délaisser ou se sentir mieux grâce à la présence de leur ancien rival ?

Elle déposa la lettre sur son lit et chercha des yeux le cadeau qu'Harry avait dû lui envoyer. Les emballages étant annotés avec un petit commentaire de la main de leur auteur, elle trouva tout aussi rapidement le cadeau offert par Harry. Elle l'ouvrit.

Il s'agissait de la nouvelle édition de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , publiée en juin de la même année. Hermione parcourut rapidement la table des matières pour identifier ce que la nouvelle version contenait en plus. Elle le vit de suite : il y avait un nouveau chapitre sur la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione se promit qu'elle le lirait quand elle aurait pris plus de recul sur les événements.

Elle glissa la lettre d'Harry à cette page et referma le livre qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle. Elle prit la seconde lettre, qui provenait de Ginny.

 _Hermiooooooooooone !_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu me manques tellement. Je me souviens à quel point on passait tout notre temps ensemble l'année dernière. Il me manque la confidente que j'ai eue pendant toutes ses années. Dis, tu viendras me voir pour mon premier match ? Parce que oui, j'ai eu un poste ! Celui que je voulais : poursuiveuse ! Je suis tellement contente, comme tu t'en doutes ! Et en fait, tu es obligée de venir, parce que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Je t'ai envoyé deux places, comme ça tu pourras venir avec la personne que tu auras envie d'inviter. Une amie…ou un garçon. Parce que oui, je sais, Ron est mon frère, mais je ne suis pas débile ni fermée d'esprit. Tu es comme ma sœur, au même titre que Ron est mon frère. Si tu rencontres ou si tu as rencontré quelqu'un…ne me le cache pas, d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse._

 _On se voit le mois prochain pour la rencontre avec les Montrose Magpies,_

 _Ginny._

 _P.S. : Ni Ron ni Harry ne seront là pour le match. Ne m'abandonne pas !_

La lettre de Ginny avait successivement fait rire, puis pleurer, puis encore fait rire Hermione. Elle adorait le caractère enjoué et sans concessions de son amie. Et le fait qu'elle la considère comme sa sœur, et soit ouverte sur l'idée qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un… Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas, mais ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle était là, et qu'elle pourrait se confier à elle avant de s'en sentir capable auprès d'Harry…et surtout, auprès de Ron.

Hermione posa également la lettre sur son lit et trouva l'enveloppe qui correspondait au cadeau de Ginny. Il s'agissait bien, comme promis, de deux places pour aller voir le match qui se déroulerait le samedi dix-huit octobre, entre les Harpies et les Montrose Magpies. Ces noms ne disaient évidemment pas grand-chose à Hermione, mais elle en avait lu suffisamment pour savoir que les Harpies était une équipe entièrement féminine et que les Montrose Magpies était une équipe particulièrement performante jusque dans les années soixante. Après cette période, ses livres ne lui avaient pas permis d'en connaître davantage.

Rangeant les entrées dans leur enveloppe, Hermione continua sa lecture avec la lettre de Ron. Celle qu'elle redoutait le plus. La boule au ventre, elle déplia le morceau de parchemin.

 _Joyeux anniversaire. Mon cadeau ne vaut pas très cher, mais j'espère quand même qu'il te fera plaisir… Ron_

Oh Ron… Hermione se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle s'était tracassée pour si peu. Franchement, à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre de la part de Ron ? Il ne s'exprimait jamais beaucoup, que ce soit à l'écrit ou à l'oral. Et il manquait toujours cruellement de confiance en lui. S'il gagnait un peu en assurance, il pourrait avoir plus de chance avec les filles, et impressionner les sorcières les plus influentes. Même si Hermione, elle-même, n'était plus intéressée… La maladresse de Ron ne la faisait plus craquer, comme cela avait pu arriver par le passé. C'était même plutôt exaspérant, Hermione avait déjà suffisamment de boulot en s'occupant d'elle-même que pour réveiller également le rouquin.

Elle soupira et rangea le manuscrit pour sortir un petit emballage en papier kraft. Rien qu'au touché, elle comprit : il lui offrait un collier. Elle le sortit de son emballage et découvrir une chaîne en pacotille, terminée par une plume de phœnix de la même matière. Pour une fois, Hermione pensait qu'il avait visé juste avec ce cadeau. La signification de la plume de phœnix lui parlait particulièrement…

Alors qu'Hermione voulait jeter le colis, elle s'aperçut qu'il restait encore quelque chose dans le fond. Une enveloppe. Elle en sortit trois feuilles, dont deux étaient des tickets pour une pièce de théâtre jouée ici à Liverpool. Elle déplia la troisième feuille.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, tu auras vingt ans. Vingt ans ! Vingt ans que tu es venue au monde et que tu nous combles de bonheur, ton père et moi. Tu nous as toujours émerveillés avec ta grande intelligence, et aujourd'hui que tu es devenue une femme, nous sommes tellement fiers de toi. Nous sommes persuadés que tu réussiras avec brio, comme toujours, les études que tu as choisies._

 _Mais qui dit anniversaire, dit jour de fête. Tu as bien le droit de te reposer un peu. Nous avons donc cherché quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire tout en te distrayant. Nous avons trouvé un théâtre qui semble fort sympathique, The Epstein Theatre, à environ un kilomètre de l'endroit où – si nous avons bien compris – ta faculté se situe. De toutes celles actuellement jouées, nous avons pensé que la pièce « Toast » pourrait être drôle. Elle se joue le weekend prochain. J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _Papa et maman._

 _P.S. : Nous ne savions pas à quelle adresse te joindre, puisque ton université n'a pas de service postal. Nous avons donc contacté ton ami Harry Potter. À l'avenir, nous lui enverrons tous nos courriers pour qu'il te les transmette avec l'aide d'un hibou._

Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait être difficilement plus émue qu'en cet instant : ses proches qui avaient pensé à elle et qui lui offraient des cadeaux qui correspondaient vraiment à sa personnalité.

Elle rangea les lettres et les différents cadeaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que le collier offert par Ron. Elle le regarda attentivement. Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle trouvait l'attention touchante, mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas le porter. Il signifiait beaucoup plus qu'un cadeau amical aux yeux de Ron, ce qui était beaucoup trop pour qu'Hermione puisse le mettre autour de son cou. Cela aurait été comme pour signifier que dans le fond, son cœur lui appartenait toujours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Et même à distance, même si Ron ne pouvait pas la voir, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs sur ses intentions. Elle le rangea donc dans le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent : retrouver Drago Malefoy.

 **OJSDOJSD**

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre. Elle entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur, signifiant que quelqu'un s'y déplaçait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy, qui l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main. Elle s'assit aussitôt sur la chaise de bureau, tandis que Malefoy referma la porte derrière elle. Il s'assit également, mais sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Le silence régna quelques instants entre eux, Malefoy regardant distraitement par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, et Hermione l'observant, sans qu'aucune pensée ne vienne la perturber. Elle sentait juste qu'elle était là où elle devait être. Là où elle avait envie d'être.

Au bout d'un moment, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, captant immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione au niveau de son visage.

\- Alors tes cadeaux ? Ils te plaisent ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle songea une seconde à lui donner une explication plus approfondie, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En conséquence, elle détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet.

\- Et toi, tu as fait quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

Malefoy n'insista pas davantage sur le sujet. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grand-chose. Un peu de rangement. Je feuilletais un livre quand tu es arrivée, répondit-il en désignant son bureau du menton.

Hermione se tourna alors vers le bureau en question et y découvrit un livre d'illustrations pour enfants, qui semblait avoir vécu, au vu du dépareillage de la couverture et de l'aspect jaunâtre des pages. Malgré tout, la couverture conservait de vives couleurs – qui devait l'être davantage par le passé -, et Hermione pouvait y lire le titre : _Les mystères du monde de la sorcellerie_. Elle fut étonnée de trouver un tel ouvrage ici, dans la chambre universitaire de Malefoy. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si particulier pour qu'il l'emporte jusqu'ici.

\- Je peux regarder ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le livre du doigt.

\- Oui, hein, lui répondit-il.

Rongée par la curiosité, Hermione sauta quasiment sur l'album et le tint délicatement entre ses mains. Elle caressa presque amoureusement la couverture avant de l'ouvrir à la première page. Une voix s'en éleva alors :

\- _Tu as ouvert la porte magique des mystères du monde la sorcellerie. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire._

La page se tourna d'elle-même, découvrant un paysage, composés de vastes étendues vertes, en relief à l'intérieur même du livre. Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement. Cela lui faisait penser aux livres moldus en trois dimensions, dans lesquels des figures se dépliaient en tournant les pages. Mais cette version magique était cent fois, ou plutôt mille fois, plus réaliste.

La voix off continua sa narration.

\- _Il était une fois, plusieurs centaines de siècles auparavant, les premiers sorciers soupçonnés par l'histoire. Ils vivaient dans une contrée reculée d'Angleterre, dans la région du West Midlands, à la frontière de l'Écosse._

Une nouvelle page se tourna, révélant un nouveau décor, cette fois contenant des personnages semblant appartenir à l'époque préhistorique. Bien sûr, ils bougeaient, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas distinguer leurs paroles, qui étaient en bruit de fond comme dans une bande-son, Hermione comprit qu'ils étaient en train de se quereller.

\- _Ces premiers sorciers cohabitaient avec les moldus de la même époque. Mais ils n'avaient pas conscience de leur pouvoir, et ils n'étaient donc pas en mesure de les contrôler. Cela provoqua énormément de conflits et de catastrophes décrites comme « naturelles », même si l'une d'elles en particulier fut bénéfique pour l'histoire : lors d'un temps orageux, exacerbant les tensions déjà existantes entre sorciers et moldus, un sorcier dépassé par sa colère s'emporta et provoqua un incendie._

Une page se tourna à nouveau. Le paysage, cette fois, faisait penser à la période de l'Antiquité.

\- _À l'apparition de l'écriture, les sorciers inventèrent les premières incantations. Ils apprirent à les travailler et à les reformuler pour obtenir de véritables formules magiques. Il semblerait que le premier sort réellement fonctionnel soit le sortilège de lévitation, qui ne nécessite pas une très grande maîtrise de la magie._

Une fois de plus, le décor se modifia. La voix off continua son récit, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle venait de relever la tête en direction de Malefoy. Elle se sentait aussi émerveillée, enchantée qu'une enfant de quatre ans. Ce livre était une pure merveille. Malefoy la regardait déjà, elle ne savait depuis combien de temps. Mais un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Son regard était rieur. Rieur, mais pas moqueur. Hermione le nota sans vraiment y porter une grande attention. Elle était fascinée par l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça de ma vie…, finit-elle par déclarer.

Le rire de Malefoy résonna comme un carillon, à la fois fort, résonnant et enjoué. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre. Elle se sentait joyeuse.

\- Prends-le, décréta-t-il soudainement.

Hermione le contempla, abasourdie.

\- Je te demande pardon ? répondit-elle, peu certaine.

Malefoy la fixa d'un air très sérieux.

\- Je te le donne. C'est ton anniversaire, après tout.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le livre. Il était vraiment magnifique. Mais il appartenait à Malefoy. C'était un livre d'enfant, il devait compter pour lui s'il le gardait encore avec lui, après autant de temps.

\- Mais…mais…c'est un souvenir de ton enfance. Tu ne peux pas me l'offrir comme ça…hésita-t-elle.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'est pas si important que ça. Et il a l'air de vraiment bien te plaire. Prends-le, l'enjoint-il.

Décidément, c'était sa journée séquences émotions. Hermione avait la vue brouillée par les larmes. L'attention de Malefoy lui allait droit au cœur. Même si elle ne voyait plus grand-chose, ayant la vue floutée, elle se redressa et murmura en direction de Malefoy :

\- Merci…

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione, Malefoy et Charlotte discutaient à table. C'était l'heure de midi, et leurs rires fusaient de temps à autre. Hermione n'était même pas capable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle avait simplement la sensation d'être dans une bulle de bien-être, où seuls l'amusement et la décontraction étaient permis.

Soudain, Malefoy se leva. Charlotte et Hermione cessèrent de rire du même coup, le suivant du regard. Il avait repéré sa bande d'amis. Hermione le vit entrer en grande discussion avec eux. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Malefoy leur disait, mais ses propos avaient l'air de beaucoup plaire aux gars, qui semblèrent d'emblée excités. Ensuite, pendant que Malefoy revenait à table, Matthew, Joshua, Edward et Andrew firent de grands signes en direction d'Hermione, qui le leur rendit timidement.

Charlotte lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Tu les connais ?

C'est Malefoy qui répondit à la place d'Hermione, alors qu'il se rasseyait.

\- Elle les a rencontrés hier soir.

Hermione sentit le regard insistant de Charlotte. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- On est allé boire un verre, expliqua Hermione.

Évidemment, cela attisa davantage la curiosité de son amie. Hermione pouvait presque la voir sautiller sur place d'impatience.

\- Et ?! insista Charlotte.

\- Et rien, répondit Hermione. On a bu un verre et je suis rentrée dormir.

Charlotte eut l'air déçue. Puis une illumination traversa ses pupilles.

\- Chacun de votre côté ? persévéra-t-elle.

Hermione lui envoya un regard indigné, pendant que Malefoy riait à gorge déployée.

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione et Charlotte étaient allongées dans l'herbe du parc, profitant du beau temps qui persistait. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, percevant juste la chaleur sur sa peau et le chant des oiseaux en arrière-fond.

\- Hermione ? entendit-elle Charlotte l'appeler.

\- Mmmh ?

Son amie prit quelques secondes avant d'en venir aux faits.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione soupira. Ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Malefoy ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Et elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle mette des mots sur leur relation ? Elle se sentait bien comme cela. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ici, à Liverpool, alors que personne ne connaissait leur passé. Elle allait déjà devoir s'expliquer auprès de ses amis, qui, eux, n'allaient certainement pas bien prendre la chose. Mais elle n'allait pas le faire maintenant. Alors, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer, elle n'avait pas même pas envie d'y penser pour elle-même. C'était comme ça. Et cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

Charlotte n'excita pas davantage les crabes de feu et conserva le silence durant le reste de leur après-midi au silence.

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre après une longue journée de farniente. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir plus travaillé sur ses cours, mais Malefoy et ses parents avaient raison : c'était son anniversaire. Si elle pouvait se détendre, ne serait-ce qu'une journée par an, c'était bien lors de celle-ci. Malgré tout, il n'aurait pas été négligeable qu'elle se sente plus fatiguée, afin de pouvoir se reposer en vue de la semaine de cours qui l'attendait, mais enfin, au moins, elle avait passé une bonne journée.

En désespoir de cause, elle se leva pour sélectionner un ouvrage à lire, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

\- Oui ? fit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'était changé, portant un costume vert bouteille, chemise noire, et son habituel sourire charmeur. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte dans une pose plus que flatteuse, il fixait Hermione, qui le dévisageait la bouche ouverte. En comparaison, elle se sentait minable dans son ensemble jean-chemise à fleurs.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis beau, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, ce qui agrandit davantage le sourire de Malefoy.

\- C'est en quel honneur cet accoutrement ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- On sort, répondit-il.

Hermione le regarda avec insistance. Il sortait _encore_ ? Un dimanche soir en plus. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte qu'il avait cours le lendemain matin ? Il avait besoin d'être en forme pour pouvoir se concentrer ! Et surtout, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, à venir se pavaner devant elle juste avant de s'en aller.

\- Amusez-vous bien alors, exprima-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait indifférent.

Malefoy rit doucement. Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu viens avec moi, rectifia-t-il.

Hermione le considéra avec de grands yeux. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'accompagne la veille d'une journée de cours. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir assurer si elle le suivait !

\- Non, objecta-t-elle.

Malefoy perdit quelque peu son sourire face à sa protestation. Puis, pensant certainement à une idée précise, il le retrouva.

\- Allez, viens. C'est ton anniversaire. Et ça t'arrive combien de fois par an ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione grommela. Il était en train de gagner, et il le savait.

\- Exactement. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Les cours. Toujours les cours. Mais franchement, Granger. Il faut aussi que tu t'amuses, affirma-t-il.

Hermione lui lança une nouvelle fois un regard noir. Mais elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer à ses propos. Il avait suggéré qu'elle devait s'amuser. Bon, d'accord, il le certifiait totalement. Et plus encore, il avait sous-entendu qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec lui. Dans le fond, c'est qu'il s'en souciait, non ?

\- …avec toi ? hésita-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Quoi avec moi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu veux que je vienne m'amuser avec toi ? clarifia-t-elle.

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Malefoy, qui devait se retenir de rire.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui, confirma-t-il.

Hermione resta en contemplation devant lui, figée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Oui, cela faisait plusieurs jours – elle ne savait plus combien, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité – que Malefoy et elle passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble. Mais de là à penser qu'il souhaitait sa présence lors de l'une de ses soirées, cela lui paraissait tout bonnement impensable.

\- On ne rentrera pas tard, je te le promets, insista-t-il.

Hermione le jugea. Il semblait qu'il avait interprété ses songes pour de l'hésitation, alors qu'elle était plus confuse qu'hésitante. Malgré sa prétention et son impertinence, il tentait tout de même de prendre en considération ses ressentis. Cela lui donna envie de l'accompagner. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Mais alors qu'elle allait accepter de le suivre, elle considéra une nouvelle fois ses propres vêtements. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner habillée de cette façon. Gênée, elle désigna sa tenue.

\- Il faut juste que je me change, abdiqua-t-elle.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Malefoy. Hermione en aurait presque été éblouie si elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux pour cacher son malaise.

\- Très bien, je t'attends ici, concéda-t-il en prenant place directement sur son lit.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ne sut quoi lui répondre. _« Ne t'assieds pas sur mon lit »_ aurait paru quelque peu puéril… Il lui aurait ri au nez, et il aurait eu raison. De quoi est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? C'était bien ça le problème. Elle ne voulait même pas tenter de répondre mentalement à cette question. Alors elle ne dit rien et prit des vêtements propres avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

C'était une sensation étrange que de se trouver seulement à quelques mètres de lui, entièrement nue, alors qu'il était installé dans son lit. C'était ridicule de penser à cela, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche et enfila rapidement un jean noir et une chemise rose pâle, avec des détails en dentelle sur le haut du buste. S'observant dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, elle arrangea ses cheveux en un chignon tout simple. Elle se trouva suffisamment présentable pour sortir et c'est ce qu'elle fit, rejoignant Malefoy qui l'attendait toujours sur son lit.

Il approuva le choix vestimentaire d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bon choix, énonça-t-il à haute voix.

Hermione rougit, pas mécontente de faire son petit effet, malgré l'embarras provoqué par le compliment.

\- On y va ? lui demanda-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione et Malefoy marchaient côte à côte dans le village sorcier. Hermione n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à le questionner sur l'endroit où ils allaient, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient en route, elle se le demandait.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? finit-elle par le questionner.

Tournant légèrement la tête de sa direction, il lui répondit.

\- Au _Breuvage du médicomage_. Les gars nous y attendent.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne s'était pas non plus questionnée sur la présence potentielle d'autres personnes, mais maintenant qu'il le lui disait, cela paraissait logique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait voulu sortir en tête à tête avec elle ? D'autant plus qu'elle se rappelait l'avoir vu discuter avec eux un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était ridicule de ne pas l'avoir envisagé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bar en question, où Matthew, Andrew, Joshua et Edward les attendaient effectivement. Malefoy accola chacun d'entre eux, les frappant amicalement dans le dos. Après quoi, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Une fois de plus, c'est Matthew qui se mit en avant.

\- Ça te fait quel âge ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Vingt ans, l'informa-t-elle timidement.

Il siffla, l'air étonné.

\- Waouh, t'es plus vieille que nous. Ça explique peut-être pourquoi t'es aussi canon ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- N'en fais pas de trop Matt', le mit en garde Malefoy.

Les deux amis se défièrent du regard. Il sembla que Malefoy gagna leur combat visuel, puisque Matthew détourna les yeux avant lui.

\- Si on entrait ? les poussa Malefoy.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bar. C'était la deuxième fois qu'Hermione y mettait les pieds, et elle trouvait toujours l'ambiance aussi lugubre. L'endroit restait sombre et dans des tons de vert foncé, lui rappelant une fois de plus les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentards.

Elle suivit les garçons autour d'une table, sous les accords d'une guitare. Hermione observa la scène. Elle était toujours occupée par des squelettes. Elle jugea rapidement le lieu dans son ensemble, et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls malgré qu'il fût un dimanche soir. Tous étaient habillés dans des tons noir et vert, alternant le vert émeraude et le vert bouteille. Un frisson la parcourut. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es encerclée.

Elle tressaillit.

\- Comment ça ? l'intima-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

\- Tu n'as pas compris où tu te trouvais ? la testa-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle connaissait le bar pour y avoir mis les pieds, une seule fois, mais c'était tout. Qu'est-ce que ses paroles pouvaient bien signifier ?

Il se pencha vers elle, s'approchant de son visage.

\- Regarde les gens autour de toi. Qu'ont-ils de particulier ? l'aiguilla-t-il.

Hermione évalua une nouvelle fois le monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne put rien discerner de plus qu'au premier coup d'œil. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de Malefoy.

\- Non ? insista-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Bienvenue dans le repère des anciens Serpentards, assena-t-il finalement, en s'éloignant quelque peu d'Hermione pour juger sa réaction.

Choquée, Hermione le dévisagea. Le repère des anciens Serpentards ? Qu'est-ce que… Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la salle. Oui, bien sûr, les vêtements verts…mais tout de même, c'était une couleur communément portée par tout type de sorcier, quelle que soit son ancienne maison.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Malefoy, qui se délectait ouvertement de son petit effet de surprise.

Une serveuse arriva à leur table pour prendre leur commande et Malefoy se tourna vers elle, non sans lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les gars ? La même chose que d'habitude ? les apostropha-t-elle.

Les gars confirmèrent en cœur, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de donner son avis, puisque la serveuse repartit immédiatement. Hermione interpella Malefoy.

\- La même chose que d'habitude ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

\- Oui. On commence toujours par un shoot de vodka au basilic, la renseigna-t-il.

L'information ne prit pas plus de deux secondes pour arriver à son cerveau. De l'alcool. Ils venaient de commander de l'alcool. Elle n'en buvait jamais. Elle ne savait même pas quel goût ça avait. Elle n'était pas capable de dire quel effet ça allait avoir sur son organisme. Et si elle était saoule directement ? Et si elle vomissait ? Elle n'avait pas envie de se taper la honte devant tout le monde.

\- Détends-toi, Granger. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Ni même le chaudron d'ailleurs, vu la quantité, ricana-t-il à sa propre blague.

Hermione ne répondit pas, bien trop angoissée à l'idée de boire du spiritueux, et surtout, à l'état dans lequel elle pourrait se trouver par la suite.

Elle ne put pas tergiverser davantage, puisque la serveuse revenait avec un plateau à la main, déposant un à un chaque verre à shoot devant chacun d'eux, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je propose que l'on porte un toast aux vingt ans de la première demoiselle qui se joint à notre joyeuse bande d'éméchés, proposa Matthew, en envoyant un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione.

Cette dernière rougit, pendant que les autres approuvaient en soulevant leur verre.

\- À ton signal, ma chère, ajouta-t-il.

Perdue, elle regarda Malefoy.

\- On n'attend que toi pour boire cul sec, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pour faire quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy rit.

\- Pour boire d'une seule traite. C'est le principe d'un shoot, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione marmonna dans la barbe blanche de Dumbledore, avant de regarder suspicieusement son verre de vodka au basilic.

Elle entendit Malefoy rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Je te jure que le calmar géant ne se cache pas dans le fond de ton verre, la railla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ah, ah, ah, répondit-elle.

Matthew les coupa dans leur dialogue.

\- Bon les tourtereaux, je sais que vous adorez vous chamailler, mais on vous attend, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, les nargua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de lancer un regard noir. Hermione reporta son attention sur son verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée.

C'est Matthew qui lui répondit.

\- Tu prends ton verre et tu le tends devant toi, commença-t-il en lui montrant le geste.

Hermione l'imita et les autres les suivirent.

\- Ensuite tu décomptes à partir du nombre trois, avant de déclarer « Que le diablotin s'empare de nous ! » et d'avaler d'une traite la vodka, continua-t-il. Ça ira ?

Hermione prit le temps de considérer les paroles. Cela ne lui semblait pas trop compliqué, même si le slogan était ridicule et qu'elle redoutait quelque peu le moment d'ingurgiter la boisson. Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta.

Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec sa bouche, elle ne sentit rien de particulier, tant elle fit rapidement passer le liquide jusqu'à sa gorge. En revanche, quand celui-ci passa au travers sa gorge et qu'il traversa son œsophage, puis son estomac, elle sentit comme une vive brûlure à l'intérieur de son conduit. Irritée, elle toussa.

Elle sentit une main la taper dans le dos.

\- Tu es sacrée, maintenant, la congratula Malefoy.

\- Sacrée ? demanda-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Malefoy rit.

\- Ouais. Tu as passé le cap, exposa-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Hermione réfléchit à la question. Maintenant qu'il le lui demandait, la sensation de brûlure avait disparu, remplacée par une sensation de chaleur, dispersée dans tout son thorax. Elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt agréable, et elle se sentait bien, plus détendue. Elle répondit par un sourire, que Malefoy lui rendit.

\- Bien, on peut passer à la suite dans ce cas, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- La…la suite ? balbutia Hermione.

Il lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil, avant de héler la serveuse en levant le bras. Hermione déglutit. Elle se sentait à la fois préoccupée par ce qui allait suivre, et intimidée par l'attitude de Malefoy et de ses amis. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de clins d'œil auxquels elle avait droit.

La serveuse revint à leur table.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Six breuvages du médicomage, commanda Malefoy.

D'un hochement de tête, la serveuse repartit. Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy, interrogative.

\- La spécialité du bar, la devança-t-il. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il y a dedans, mais c'est une sorte de whisky avec du thé aux herbes.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quel sentiment la dominait, si c'était la peur de l'alcool fort ou l'étonnement dû au mélange particulier.

\- Mais…vous n'êtes pas malades à mélanger autant d'alcools différents ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy.

Il rit.

\- Oh si, on s'est déjà foutu de fameuses cuvées de chaudron. C'est pour cela que dorénavant, on se contente généralement d'un shoot et on continue la soirée à la bière. Mais il faut que tu goûtes cette préparation, elle est inqualifiable, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Certes, elle n'était pas une buveuse d'alcool – enfin jusqu'à ce soir -, mais elle devait admettre que l'intention était plutôt sympathique de la part du blond.

La serveuse était déjà de retour, apportant cette fois des verres allongés, en forme de tubes. Ils contenaient un liquide transparent, teinté de vert. Hermione chercha Malefoy du regard.

\- Encore un shoot ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Et je ne te conseille pas de le boire de cette façon, au risque d'être malade. Mais tu peux tenter si tu veux en faire l'expérience, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Non merci…, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle reporta son attention sur le verre.

\- Vous avez encore un rituel pour celui-ci ? dit-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe.

Matthew lui répondit d'emblée, avec un sourire enthousiaste.

\- Oui ! Cette fois, on tend tous les bras en l'air pour entrechoquer nos verres, on répète la même phrase et puis on peut boire, détailla-t-il.

\- Ça marche, répondit-elle pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris.

Du coup, ils tendirent tous leurs verres en l'air en s'exclamant :

\- Que le diablotin s'empare de nous !

Hermione porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Elle fut moins surprise par la brûlure provoquée par le goût de l'alcool. En revanche, le mélange en lui-même fut une réelle surprise. Elle percevait en effet le goût du thé, sans doute à base de plantes, comme Malefoy le lui avait suggéré. Elle sentit une onde de chaleur la parcourir, et l'alcool commencer à agir sur son cerveau, car elle fut légèrement étourdie. Mais ce n'était désagréable, en fait, elle se sentait plutôt sereine et joyeuse.

Elle regarda Malefoy, qui lui rendit son regard. Elle lui sourit à pleines dents, ne percevant plus rien d'autre que son visage d'ange et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle vit son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire et il partit dans un rire.

\- Je crois que tu es saoule, Granger, il va peut-être falloir te calmer sur l'alcool pour ce soir.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus du tout de l'effet de l'alcool à présent. Si elle avait su, peut-être qu'elle aurait commencé plus tôt, tant la sensation était agréable.

\- J'ai envie de rester, avoua-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre de bien voir, mais il semblait que les yeux de Malefoy pétillaient. Comme si sa réflexion lui faisait plaisir. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était exprimée à haute voix, sans y réfléchir, sans qu'elle n'ait pu retenir ses paroles. Mais elle les pensait vraiment.

Tout à coup, un rythme plus folklorique retentit dans le bar, les gars criant de joie en cœur. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, elle fut entraînée par la bande sur la piste de danse, où toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar se trouvaient pour former une ronde. Le bras de Malefoy d'un côté, celui de Matthew sur son autre épaule, elle se laissa emporter par la cadence, attrapant même les deux garçons par le dos pour tenir en équilibre. Elle se surprit même à chanter en même temps que tout le monde.  
.

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas très calculateur_

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Mon verre est vide, apporte-moi une p'tite liqueur_

 _._

 _Je veux continuer à boire jusqu'à la fermeture_

 _Je sais que je peux le faire jusqu'au lever du jour_

 _Je veux continuer à boire jusqu'à la fermeture_

 _Je sais que je peux le faire jusqu'au lever du jour_

 _Je vais continuer sans penser au lendemain_

 _Je sais que je vais être dans un état lamentable_

 _Mais je veux juste boire avec mes copains_

 _Et tant pis si je me retrouve pitoyable_

 _._

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas très calculateur_

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Mon verre est vide, apporte-moi une p'tite liqueur_

 _._

 _Je sais que j'y vais un peu fort sur le whisky_

 _Comme la dernière fois je vais avoir un réveil difficile_

 _Mais on y va les amis, ensemble jusqu'au bout de la nuit_

 _Comme la dernière fois, on aura un réveil difficile_

 _._

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas très calculateur_

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Mon verre est vide, apporte-moi une p'tite liqueur_

 _._

 _Je ne suis plus capable de compter_

 _Combien de fois nous avons vidé nos chaudrons_

 _C'est sûr, ce n'est pas très sensé_

 _Mais on s'amuse tous comme des petits cons_

 _._

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas très calculateur_

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Mon verre est vide, apporte-moi une p'tite liqueur  
_

 _._

 _Je crois que j'ai trop bu_

 _Je vais encore avoir mal à la tête_

 _Mais ce soir, on fait la fête_

 _Et demain on n's'en souviendra plus  
._

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas très calculateur_

 _Je veux m'en mettre plein le chaudron_

 _Mon verre est vide, apporte-moi une p'tite liqueur_

 _._

 _Patron, j'ai encore tout vidé_

 _Vite, remplis-moi ce chaudron_

 _Juste une dernière fois avant d'assumer_

 _Pis personne n's'en souviendra de toute façon_

 _._

 _Je m'en suis mis plein le chaudron_

 _Je sais que ce n'était pas très calculateur_

 _Je m'en suis mis plein le chaudron_

 _Mais apporte-moi juste une dernière liqueur_ (1)  
.

La chanson se termina, laissant place à une mélodie plus calme. Les corps se détachèrent et retrouvèrent leur individualité. Le groupe retourna à sa table. Hermione était exténuée, mais elle se sentait tellement bien. En communion avec le reste du monde. Elle se remit à la place qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. En voyant son breuvage du médicomage, toujours rempli aux trois quarts, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle l'attrapa pour l'avaler d'une traite. Malefoy avait levé le bras pour l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Le verre était vide. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle partit en arrière. Une poigne forte la rattrapa par le poignet, et elle se retrouva projetée contre un torse. Elle s'y accrocha pour ne pas basculer en arrière et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de ses vêtements. Une odeur fruitée. Une odeur de pomme.

\- Mmmh, tu sens bon, avoua-t-elle avant même que son cerveau n'ait pu formuler une pensée cohérente.

Elle aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette position, la tête enfuie dans cette odeur entêtante, mais Malefoy la repoussa doucement. Elle tangua dangereusement, mais se retint sur le bord de la table.

\- Je te ramène, décida Malefoy.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. Je reste.

Malefoy la dévisagea, surpris de sa véhémence.

\- C'est mon anniversaire après tout, non ?

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione, Malefoy et les autres gars de la bande étaient sur le chemin du retour vers la résidence facultaire. À deux heures du matin, les gérants du Breuvage du médicomage les avaient mis à la porte, leur rappelant que de toute façon, ils auraient cours dans quelques heures et qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dormir. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. En fait, elle se fichait de pas mal de choses. Pour l'heure, elle était soutenue par Malefoy et Matthew, car elle n'était même plus capable de tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes.

Après avoir contesté l'ordre de Malefoy et refusé de rentrer, elle avait continué à danser, sans même savoir sur quelle musique exactement. Et elle avait enchaîné les Morelia viridis, des bières embouteillées dans des contenants verts fluorescents, qui rappelaient la couleur des pythons arboricoles verts d'Australie.

Elle riait pour un rien, même elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Elle entendit vaguement les garçons discuter, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient et elle fut soulevée en l'air, avant d'être ballottée. Elle comprit qu'ils étaient en train de monter des escaliers. Elle fut reposée un peu plus loin, où elle manqua de s'écrouler avant qu'une solide poigne ne la rattrape. Elle partit dans un fou rire.

Quelqu'un soupira.

\- Hermione, chut, s'il te plaît. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde. On n'est pas supposés rentrer aussi tard.

Elle reconnut la voix de Malefoy. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre ses paroles, mais sa voix calme, et empreinte d'une certaine douceur l'apaisa. Elle se tut.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à la ramener jusqu'au troisième étage Drag' ?

Elle reconnut la voix de Matthew, qui chuchotait.

\- Ouais, ne vous tracassez pas, ça va aller. Allez-y, les libéra-t-il.

Elle comprit qu'ils leur souhaitaient la bonne nuit avant d'entendre leurs pas s'éloigner d'eux.

\- Bon Hermione, il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup. Essaie de pousser sur tes jambes, okay ? l'intima Malefoy.

Elle acquiesça, mais la tête lui tourna. Malefoy parut en prendre conscience, puisqu'elle vit son visage entrer dans son champ de vision.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle réfléchit au sens de sa question avant de lui répondre.

\- Nauséeuse. Je crois, répondit-elle, peu certaine.

Il soupira à nouveau.

\- J'ai trop bu pour te porter sur deux étages, avoua-t-il. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort.

Cette fois, Hermione comprit. Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable, mais elle comprit le message.

\- Très bien. Je vais essayer d'assurer ta stabilité au maximum, mais je ne te promets rien, la prévint-il.

Il disparut de son champ de vision et elle sentit deux mains la soulever par les aisselles. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, l'encouragea-t-il. Maintenant, on va avancer vers les marches.

Elle sentit une force la pousser vers l'avant, et elle mit toute sa concentration à profit pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, l'un après l'autre.

\- Okay, super. On y est. À présent, tu vas lever les jambes. Prends ton temps, la ménagea-t-il.

Cette étape était beaucoup plus difficile et Hermione manqua plusieurs fois de perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, Malefoy était là pour la rattraper, mais à chaque fois, cela n'y manquait pas : elle partait dans un fou rire. Il devait systématiquement l'enjoindre à se calmer pour ne pas réveiller la résidence dans son entièreté. Puis ils redémarraient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au troisième étage, Hermione entendit Malefoy soupirer de soulagement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione était déjà assise sur son lit, Malefoy lui retirant ses chaussures et l'aidant à s'allonger, avant de la recouvrir de sa couette.

Basculant derrière l'arche des songes, Hermione entendit à peine Malefoy sortir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione se trouvait à la cafétéria, Charlotte en face d'elle. Elle se tenait la tête entre les deux mains, son crâne la lançant douloureusement, tandis que son amie la dévisageait d'un air plus qu'interrogateur.

Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre à boire plus que de raison. Mais rien que d'essayer de trouver réponse à sa question, il lui semblait que la douleur s'amplifiait, et elle abandonna rapidement toute tentative de réponse. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle par-derrière, posant une main sur son épaule. Elle reconnut la poigne puissante, mais douce qui l'avait aidée à rentrer la veille. Ou plutôt durant la nuit. Malefoy approcha son visage de l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Viens avec moi, Granger, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle le suivit sans discuter. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il aurait très bien plus la laisser en plan, ou bien profiter de sa faiblesse. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Il l'emmenait dans les cuisines, où Gweini les accueillit.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, les salua-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Un petit déjeuner post soirée bien arrosée, ordonna Malefoy.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Malefoy s'assit à la table en bois, aussitôt rejoint par Hermione, pendant que l'elfe s'affairait aux fourneaux.

\- Alors, ta première cuite ? la questionna Malefoy.

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement, qui fit beaucoup rire Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Il rit quand même, avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Non, tu as raison. Mais tu t'es bien amusée hier, non ?

À dire vrai, Hermione ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Elle se rappelait seulement d'un sentiment général de lâcher-prise et de bien-être. Donc oui, elle supposait qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Elle ne répondit pas, mais Malefoy dut déceler sa réponse sur son visage, puisqu'il sourit, l'air satisfait.

L'elfe de maison arriva avec deux assiettes, remplies avec des œufs cuits à la poêle. Il les déposa, avant de revenir avec un pichet d'eau et un deuxième contenant du jus de citrouille et deux verres.

Hermione se régala et son mal de tête sembla se calmer un peu.

 **OJSDOJSD**

Hermione et Charlotte se trouvaient à la cafétéria après une matinée on ne peut plus difficile au niveau de la concentration. Hermione n'avait pas encore relaté les événements de la veille, ni pour quelle raison elle se trouvait dans un état aussi lamentable, et elle voyait bien que Charlotte bouillonnait d'impatience d'en savoir plus.

\- Bon alors, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Hermione leva la tête dans sa direction, mais Malefoy, qui les rejoignait, la devança.

\- Tu ne lui as pas raconté pour notre petite sauterie, on dirait ? Je suis outré que ça ne t'ait pas tant plu que ça en fin de compte, fit-il semblant de se désoler en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Rougissante, Hermione lui assena une petite tape sur l'épaule. Elle l'entendit rire aux éclats.

\- Ton coup manque de conviction, Granger, il faudra que tu t'entraînes, se moqua-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

Hermione croisa le regard interrogateur de Charlotte. Elle soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ben alors, dis-moi ce qu'il en est, répondit-elle sous les ricanements de Malefoy.

Hermione soupira.

\- Malefoy m'a emmenée au _Breuvage du médicomage_ hier, avoua-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret honteux. Et on est rentrés tard.

Malefoy rit à nouveau.

\- Tu oublies la meilleure partie, la charia-t-il.

Hermione se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Laquelle ? le mit-elle au défi.

Malefoy la regarda dans les yeux et elle comprit que s'il la taquinait, il ne se permettrait pas de l'humilier en public en parlant de l'état catastrophique dans lequel elle était revenue.

Toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui répondit plus qu'il n'informa Charlotte.

\- Tu t'amusais tellement que tu ne voulais plus partir, sinon on serait rentrés beaucoup plus tôt, attesta-t-il.

Hermione rechigna, ce qui fit encore ricaner Malefoy.

\- Mais quand tu vas te rappeler de quelque chose, tu ne vas plus beaucoup m'apprécier, annonça-t-il.

Piquée au vif, Hermione se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- On a une présentation de groupe dans quelques minutes, révéla-t-il.

L'information arriva dans son esprit à une vitesse fulgurante. Hermione le regarda, horrifiée. Le travail d'Approche multidisciplinaire. C'était cette après-midi. Oh non, non, non. Elle n'avait pas fait ça, par Merlin, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas prise le chaudron entier, le premier de sa vie et ce, la vieille d'un examen.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui le veulent, ce texte est inspiré de la chanson _Hangover_ , interprétée par le groupe Alestorm, mais originalement de Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida.

Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, les séparations entre les différentes parties du chapitre ont changé. C'est temporaire ! C'est un délire avec une amie. XD Elle se demandait ce que signifiait **ODODODOD,** et elle m'a dit "En fait, c'est **Oh Je Suis Débile, Oh Je suis Débile** ?" Du coup, je lui ai fait un petit clin d'œil dans ce chapitre en modifiant les initiales **OD** par **OJSD**. Ahahah Et vous, vous aviez compris ce que signifient mes séparations ? J'attends vos suggestions ainsi que vos commentaires sur ce chapitre.

A bientôt ! :D


	6. Chapter 6 : jalousie

Bonjour à tous ! :D  
J'ai bien bossé et voilà enfin mon chapitre 6 ! Vous allez me détester... (a) Moi je vous aime ahahah

J'espère que d'ici les prochaines semaines, je pourrai publier aussi rapidement que je l'ai fait avec les précédents chapitres, mais je ne vous promets rien car je commence les examens dans deux semaines. :(

Allez, je réponds aux reviews anonymes, puis je vous laisse avec le chapitre !

 **Devine qui c'est** : Avoue que dans le fond, tu les adores mes commentaires avant et après les chapitres ! :D Et oups, le chapitre 6 arrive "seulement" maintenant. (a) Mais tu as pris du temps à lire aussi, dont te plaindre, c'est interdit ! :D T'façon tu as bien dit que tu adorais, donc tu vas continuer...(a) Et OUI, je suis débile !

 **Julie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review bien détaillée ! C'est vrai que je suis bien imprégnée par la saga. Je suis une véritable fan-addict, j'ai grandi avec l'univers d'Harry Potter, c'est mon monde. J'en ai besoin ! Je n'attends pas spécialement de correction orthographique/grammaticale/de conjugaison, parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse corriger une fois que les chapitres sont publiés, mais c'est super sympa d'avoir relevé mes erreurs ! Même si j'ai déjà une super relectrice en chef qui est Charlotte, et qui inspire le personnage du même nom ! :p Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et que tu adhères à ma manière d'écrire ! Tu ne verras pas ma réponse tout de suite puisque tu viens de terminer le chapitre 3, mais la voilà. :p  
J'étais aussi très sceptique sur le couple Hermione/Drago à la base (même si je trouve qu'ils vont physiquement bien ensemble) puis je me suis laissée tenter par une première fanfiction de Sang de Bourbe, qui s'appelle "Derrière le masque". Et depuis, je ne les vois plus séparés ! Pour moi, c'est THE couple HP. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. En tout cas, ça a fini par m'inspirer pour cette fanfic et j'ai maintenant d'autres scénarios en tête maintenant aussi. Et je t'avoue que j'accroche énormément au personnage de Malefoy que je développe. Le fait que J.K. ne l'ai pas énormément développé me permet de laisser libre court à mon imagination, surtout qu'il s'écoule un peu plus d'un an après la bataille de Poudlard et la rentrée universitaire, donc Malefoy peut avoir beaucoup mûri ! :D Bonne nouvelle pour toi : tu auras bientôt du Harry. Du Ron, c'est moins sûr vu la situation, mais il a évidemment sa place auprès d'Hermione.  
Voilà mon petit blabla, tu m'as fait une longue review, du coup tu mérites une longue réponse. :p A bientôt dans une review, j'espère que les chapitres 4 et 5 t'auront plu aussi, ainsi que ce chapitre 6 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : jalousie et sentiments naissants**

Hermione se rongeait les ongles d'appréhension. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Sérieusement, comment avait-elle pu se mettre le chaudron juste avant un examen ?

Elle entendit un ricanement, qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Elle était en classe, assise entre Charlotte et Malefoy, en cours d'Approche multidisciplinaire. Le Pr Harvey n'était pas encore arrivé. Et évidemment, le ricanement ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne : Malefoy.

\- Respire, Granger ! Tu vas te faire du mal inutilement, se moqua-t-il.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à se mettre les ongles en bouche.

\- Trop tard, on dirait, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa main, découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle devait l'avouer : elle y avait été un peu fort. Elle avait tellement mâchouillé ses pauvres ongles qu'ils étaient à présent coupés à ras. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, et quand la pression serait retombée, la sensation ne serait pas des plus agréables…

\- Hé, fit-il en baissant la tête pour capter son regard. Tu vas gérer, d'accord ?

Croisant son regard gris, Hermione vira au cramoisi. Elle prit conscience non seulement de l'effet que provoquait son regard sur elle, mais en plus que sa main emprisonnait toujours son poignet. La zone de contact semblait s'incendier. Embarrassée, elle retira son bras de la prise du blond et regarda droit devant elle.

Le professeur choisit cet instant pour faire son entrée et Malefoy n'ajouta plus un mot jusqu'au moment de la présentation.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se dirigeait vers la sortie comme une automate. Elle n'arrivait pas à conscientiser la situation. Autour d'elle, elle percevait des effusions de joie de la part de ses camarades de groupe.

Elle sentit deux mains énergiques l'attraper par les deux poignets. Elle se figea. Le visage du blond entra dans son champ de vision.

\- On a réussi, Hermione ! Je te l'avais assuré et j'avais raison, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle fut soulevée dans les airs par-derrière, quelqu'un la tenant fermement par le bas du ventre. Avant d'avoir pu identifier la personne à l'origine de ce geste, elle vit les prunelles de Malefoy. Elles s'étaient soudainement remplies de rage. Cependant, rien d'autre dans son visage ne témoignait de cet émoi.

\- On l'a fait ! s'exclama Ethan derrière elle.

Bien sûr que c'était lui qui la portait. En même temps, elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre du groupe cela aurait pu être. Mais Hermione était obnubilée par une seule chose : le regard haineux de Malefoy. Nom d'un Clabbert, pourquoi l'attitude d'Ethan provoquait-elle une telle réaction chez lui ?!

La pression du test retomba soudainement. Le regard haineux de Malefoy lui rappelait sa propre colère, qui avait surgi quand elle avait compris qu'il l'avait entraînée dans toute cette débauche alors qu'elle devait être dans un état de repos le plus parfait pour satisfaire aux exigences de la présentation.

\- Ethan, tu veux bien me reposer s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton irrité. Merci.

Ethan la reposa à terre, alors qu'elle fixait toujours Malefoy. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement des yeux, finissant par croiser le regard d'Hermione qui remettait en place son T-shirt. Il la regarda intensément, donnant l'impression de chercher quelque chose dans leur contact visuel, mais il ne s'éternisa pas et détourna rapidement la tête.

\- Malefoy, l'appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient encore des éclairs. Il la regardait d'un air qu'elle crut percevoir comme à la fois interrogatif et exaspéré.

\- Plus jamais ça, lâcha-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Comme ça, plus jamais ça ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Du moins, Hermione n'eut pas l'impression qu'il jouait à plus bête qu'il ne l'était.

\- Une sortie la veille d'un examen, expliqua-t-elle.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- C'était ton anniversaire, se dédouana-t-il sur un ton désintéressé.

Hermione s'impatienta.

\- Mais Malefoy, tu ne comprends pas ! J'aurais pu rater cet examen, tu comprends ?! Et rater cet examen, cela aurait signifié mettre en péril mon année ! s'insurgea-t-elle, horrifiée.

Au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration, le visage de Malefoy s'était détendu, laissant place à un sourire amusé.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Tu l'as réussi cet examen. Nous l'avons tous réussi. Et rater un examen, ce n'est ni le baiser du Détraqueur, ni l'attaque d'une furie. Tu y survis, sans forcément mettre en péril ta réussite scolaire, affirma-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- Évidemment, pour toi c'est facile. Ce n'est pas si grave quand on a déjà complètement échoué à tous ses examens ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy grimaça, dans une tentative de retenir un ricanement, n'étant pas le moins du monde énervé par la provocation puérile d'Hermione.

\- Franchement, Hermione…

Le son de la voix d'Ethan se fit à nouveau entendre, les interrompant dans leur échange houleux :

\- Et si on allait prendre un verre pour fêter ça ? suggéra Ethan.

Les membres du groupe l'approuvèrent, prenant la direction du village sorcier. Malefoy se tint à distance durant toute la durée du trajet, lorgnant du coin de l'œil Ethan qui s'amusait à motiver les troupes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au _Breuvage du médicomage_ , qui était déjà occupé par plusieurs étudiants de la faculté.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement Amy et les autres membres du comité des étudiants, probablement accompagnés de jeunes sorciers d'années supérieures. En les voyant entrer dans le bar, cette dernière vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

\- Hé salut ! Vous vous joignez à nous ? On allait justement commencer une partie d' « Action, vérité ou chiche », s'exclama-t-elle avec plein d'enthousiasme.

Chaque fois qu'Hermione la voyait, Amy était pleine d'énergie. Elle se disait que, décidément, cette fille était toujours de bonne humeur. Et toujours prête à proposer un jeu, une activité. Elle avait vraiment sa place au sein du comité.

Ils acceptèrent de se joindre aux autres. Amy se chargea des présentations.

\- Vous connaissez sans doute déjà Amanda, Chad et Sam, commença-t-elle en désignant les concernés.

Ceux-ci les saluèrent, pendant qu'Amy continuait à présenter les jeunes sorciers.

\- Et voilà Briana, Luis et Rose, acheva-t-elle en présentant à tour de rôle une blonde aux yeux bruns et aux traits fins, un gars à l'apparence hispanique, et enfin, une brune aux formes pulpeuses.

Les présentations terminées, ils s'installèrent autour de la table, et Amy héla la serveuse pour qu'elle apporte une tournée de Morelia viridis.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Amy prit les devants et dirigea le déroulement du jeu. Elle posa une bouteille de bière vide à l'horizontale sur la table.

\- Je commence. Je fais tourner la bouteille pour désigner une personne, à qui je demanderai « Action, vérité ou chiche ? ». Quand elle aura répondu, elle fera tourner la bouteille et ainsi de suite. Ça marche ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Bien, je tourne la bouteille alors.

Elle mit ses paroles à exécution et fit tourner la bouteille, qui pointa Malefoy. Celui-ci se redressa, patientant.

\- Action, vérité ou chiche ? l'interrogea Amy.

\- Vérité, déclara Malefoy, imperturbable.

Amy élargit son sourire, l'air malicieux.

\- A quelle occasion as-tu eu vraiment honte dans ta vie ?

Malefoy sembla perdu quelques instants dans ses pensées, avant de révéler :

\- Le jour où j'ai été métamorphosé en fouine devant l'école entière.

Le groupe rit de bon cœur. Hermione se rappelait ce jour, en quatrième année. Elle avait été scandalisée par l'attitude de Pr Maugrey. Elle jeta un œil à Malefoy, qui se tenait à quelques places d'elle. Elle s'imaginait que ce moment n'était pas un bon souvenir, et elle se demandait comme il réagissait aux rires des autres. Mais elle fut rassurée en le voyant sourire, apparemment pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'hilarité générale.

\- Bien, à ton tour de faire tourner la bouteille, annonça Amy.

Malefoy s'exécuta et la bouteille désigna Charlotte.

\- Action, vérité ou chiche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vérité, dit-elle d'emblée.

Malefoy sourit. Hermione commençait à bien appréhender ses mimiques, et elle présageait une question plutôt sympathique. Elle ne s'attendait plus à grand-chose de méchant de sa part à présent. D'ailleurs, elle s'aperçut qu'en cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère envers lui pour l'histoire de la beuverie.

\- Cite une qualité de ton voisin de gauche, dicta-t-il.

Le voisin de gauche…c'était elle. Elle regarda le blond avec étonnement, mais il ne lui porta pas attention. Charlotte en revanche, se tourna vers elle.

\- Outre son intelligence, je dirais que c'est une fille honnête, répondit-elle. Elle est vraie dans ses relations avec les autres.

Hermione fut touchée par ses propos. Elle lui souffla un « merci », pendant que le jeu continuait. Charlotte reprit la bouteille, et la fit tourner, pour tomber sur Sam. Cette dernière choisit également « vérité ». Hermione supposa que tout le monde voulait commencer le jeu en douceur.

\- As-tu déjà fantasmé sur un prof ? lui demanda Charlotte.

Sam s'esclaffa.

\- Oui, en cinquième. J'avais le béguin pour ma prof d'Étude des moldus. Mais évidemment pour elle je n'étais qu'une gamine.

Hermione se souvint qu'elle-même s'extasiait devant le Pr Lockhart en deuxième année. La réflexion la rendit quelque peu nostalgique de son insouciance.

La serveuse vint leur apporter les Morelia viridis, avant de repartir derrière son comptoir.

Sam continua le jeu, en faisant tournoyer la bouteille vide qui tomba sur Rose, la brune pulpeuse, qui choisit également « vérité ». La moue de Sam se fit plus espiègle.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours vierge ? lança-t-elle.

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise pour la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, devant avouer devant des inconnus qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de plaisirs charnels à son âge. Mais Rose ne sembla pas dérangée. Au contraire, elle lui répondit avec beaucoup d'aplomb.

\- Non, je ne le suis plus.

Hermione la vit lorgner ouvertement le blond, mais celui-ci ne parut pas se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Hermione se demanda si elle agissait de cette manière pour attirer son attention ou bien s'il était en partie responsable de cette réponse… La Gryffondor ne sut pas dire pour quelle raison, mais cette pensée ne lui plut pas beaucoup.

Rose prit la bouteille, qui se retrouva face à Hermione.

\- Action, vérité ou chiche ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Action, répondit Hermione sans y penser.

Aussitôt le mot avait-il franchi ses lèvres qu'elle le regretta. Son côté courageux avait dû s'exprimer indépendamment de sa volonté, et ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais il était trop tard à présent.

\- Raconte une histoire drôle, la mit-elle au défi.

Hermione devait l'admettre, le gage était gentil. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas capable de raconter une histoire drôle. Elle pouvait lui réciter tous les cours qu'elle voulait, mais une histoire drôle… Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses cordes.

\- Je…heu…je…, bafoua-t-elle.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi leur raconter. Mais il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, et vite. Sinon elle allait se ridiculiser.

Elle but quelques gorgées de sa bière afin de se donner une contenance, et surtout du courage. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, ce qui la galvanisa. Elle se lança.

\- Un couple fraîchement marié se promène durant leur voyage de noces. Il tombe soudainement sur une fontaine magique. Le mari se penche au-dessus, fait un souhait et y jette une Mornille. La femme se pencha à son tour, mais elle se penche trop, tombe dans la fontaine qui se transforme en puits profond, et se noie. Le mari est abasourdi quelques secondes, puis il murmure : « Ça alors ! Ça marche vraiment ! »

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre à la fin de sa blague. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle y était arrivée.

Elle prit la bouteille pour jouer à son tour. Elle tomba sur Chad. Celui-ci lui sourit, et lui annonça qu'il préférait un chiche.

Hermione réfléchit aux propositions qu'elle pourrait lui soumettre.

\- Soit tu cites un défaut de ta voisine de droite, lui dit-elle en songeant à Briana, soit tu nous dis quelle est la personne autour de cette table qui te plaît le plus physiquement, lui suggéra-t-elle.

\- Mmh, intéressant, commença-t-il. Je vais choisir la deuxième option. Et cette personne est Amy, qui est d'ailleurs la fille la plus charmante que je connaisse.

Hermione vit le regard d'Amy s'illuminer, avant que celle-ci n'assène un coup sur l'épaule de son camarade et ne passe son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Imbécile, répliqua-t-elle.

Les deux amis rirent à l'unisson. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Chad de faire pivoter la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois en face de Malefoy. Cette fois, il choisit « action », en lançant un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione, comme pour lui signifier que lui aussi pouvait prendre des risques.

\- À tes risques et périls, mec, lui signifia Chad. Embrasse sur la joue toutes les filles de ce bar avec lesquelles tu as eu une aventure ou une histoire d'amour.

Hermione perçut une légère crispation dans l'attitude de Malefoy. Elle était à peine perceptible, mais l'idée n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Et Hermione sentait que ce qu'elle allait voir dans quelques secondes n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire non plus. Chad, lui, avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'air de savoir tout court.

À contrecœur, Malefoy se leva. Hermione ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il embrassa la joue de Rose, mais elle manqua de s'étrangler quand il fit de même avec Briana. Puis avec six autres filles présentent dans le café. C'était quasiment la totalité de la gent féminine sur place. Hermione se demandait combien d'autres filles avaient succombé aux charmes du blond.

 **ODODODOD**

Le matin suivant, Hermione se leva avec le cerveau en compote. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils étaient rentrés tard la veille, c'était davantage le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil avant les petites heures de la nuit, tournant et retournant dans son esprit l'épisode des conquêtes de Malefoy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'inquiétait autant, dans le fond, elle aurait dû s'en ficher totalement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, étrangement.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux pour découvrir le parc recouvert d'un brouillard plutôt épais. Hermione soupira. Les beaux jours d'été étaient terminés.

Elle s'apprêta rapidement avant d'aller retrouver Charlotte qui prenait déjà son petit déjeuner dans la cafétéria.

\- Salut, lui dit-elle en guise d'accueil. Bien dormi ?

Hermione acquiesça, perdue dans ses songes. Elle se servit du porridge et un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle avait distraitement avalé deux cuillérées, quand elle prit conscience d'un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux, s'apercevant que le regard en question était celui de Charlotte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Elle se frotta le front à la recherche d'une éventuelle marque d'oreiller, et s'essuya la bouche plus par précaution que par réelle nécessité, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Charlotte.

\- Non, répondit-elle avec un rire dans la voix. Non, c'est juste que tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées et je me demandais pourquoi.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que trouva Hermione.

À ce moment-là, Malefoy fit sa grande apparition dans la salle. Il rejoignit ses camarades de deuxième année, suivit du regard par Hermione. Elle pensa une fois de plus à la nouvelle de la veille. Elle pouvait aisément comprendre comment il avait pu avoir autant de conquêtes. Il dégageait tellement d'assurance, et en même temps tellement de mystère, que beaucoup de sorcières devaient tomber sous son charme. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas vilain garçon. Même pas vilain du tout…

Hermione rougit à cette idée. Malefoy était devenu gentil avec elle, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour commencer à l'imaginer autrement que comme un bon camarade de classe.

\- Oh, oh, quelque chose me dit que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Drago, s'exclama Charlotte.

Hermione se tourna vers son amie, pour lui accorder son attention.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Charlotte lui sourit, l'air amusé.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton esprit vagabond. Admets-le, tu as mal dormi cette nuit. Le défi d'hier, d'embrasser toutes ses conquêtes, ça t'a marqué. Ça t'a empêché de trouver le sommeil, et même maintenant, ça continue à te trotter dans la tête, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione la regarda, interloquée. Comment avait-elle pu trouver la raison de sa distraction aussi facilement ?!

Hermione soupira.

\- Bon d'accord, je l'admets. Mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Je me demande juste comment c'est possible qu'il en ait eu autant, avoua-t-elle à moitié.

Charlotte la regarda d'un air entendu. Il en fallait plus pour la persuader.

\- Entre nous, tu trouves ça vraiment étonnant qu'il ait couché avec les six filles présentes au bar hier ? Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'une petite proportion de la réalité, et les autres doivent en être conscients. Chad s'en amusait beaucoup.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Mais quand même. Et la décence dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas très moral d'agir de cette façon, se défendit Hermione.

Charlotte leva les mains en l'air, impuissante.

\- D'agir de manière volage, tu veux dire ? précisa-t-elle, pendant qu'Hermione confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Ce n'est pas dans mes pratiques non plus, tu sais. Mais ça ne me paraît pas spécialement immoral non plus. Je ne vois pas le mal s'il est bien comme ça et qu'il ne berce pas d'illusions les filles qu'il ramène dans son lit.

Peu convaincue, Hermione acquiesça cependant. Elle comprenait le point de vue de son amie. En partie.

Décidément, l'idée que Malefoy avait peut-être ramené sous sa cape la majorité des sorcières de l'école ne lui plaisait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

 **ODODODOD**

La matinée se déroula à la vitesse d'un balai poussé à pleine puissance. Quand le cours d'Imagerie moldue toucha à sa fin, Hermione sortit de la classe, suivie de Charlotte et de Malefoy.

Hermione fut rapidement rattrapée par ses deux camarades. À son grand étonnement, Malefoy passa nonchalamment son bras autour de ses épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste banal. Ou plutôt comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste banal, _entre eux_ , alors qu'Hermione n'aurait songé à un tel comportement que de la part d'Harry. Même Ron n'avait jamais été très démonstratif en termes d'affection – ni d'expression de ses sentiments d'ailleurs -, y compris lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Malgré tout, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à avancer.

\- On se retrouve pour travailler tout à l'heure ? Après mon cours de Premiers secours, précisa Malefoy.

L'attitude du jeune homme était de plus en plus étonnante. Depuis quand Malefoy lui réclamait une séance de travail supplémentaire ?!

\- Heu oui, d'accord, répondit Hermione.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, toujours accompagnés de Charlotte dont la mine réjouie n'échappa pas à Hermione. Elle lui jeta un regard, pas totalement noir parce qu'elle était en partie influencée par la bonne humeur de son amie. Mais elle n'aimait pas le sous-entendu, qu'elle interprétait comme une définition non amicale de son duo avec Malefoy.

Hu-hum. Elle avait pensé « son duo avec Malefoy »…

Soudainement, l'équilibre de l'étreinte de Malefoy fut perturbé. Hermione recentra son attention sur l'instant présent, et en découvrit l'origine : c'était Laura Smith, escortée de sa fine équipe de pimbêches, Karina Jones et Julia Richard. Elle venait de bousculer Malefoy en les croisant, et maintenant, elle lançait un regard haineux dans leur direction.

\- Alors comme ça on prend plus de temps avec sa prochaine victime ? se pâma-t-elle.

Ses deux comparses explosèrent d'un rire faux, avant qu'elles ne continuassent leur chemin. Exaspérée, Hermione attrapa sans ménagement le bras de Malefoy pour se débarrasser de son étreinte et s'en alla à grands pas.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'assit en tailleur dans son lit, respirant profondément pour tenter de calmer son énervement. L'autre petite…conne l'avait appelée « sa prochaine victime ». Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle était pour Malefoy ? Juste la cible d'un jeu dans lequel le but est d'aboutir à une relation sexuelle ? Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, qu'il s'amusait à tant de bassesses depuis deux semaines.

Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle ne voulait pas que le nouveau Malefoy qu'elle apprenait à découvrir cette année ne soit qu'un mensonge destiné à son propre plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas que sa gentillesse, parfois même sa prévenance, ne serve que ses intérêts personnels de mâle en rut. Et pourtant, elle devait bien se l'avouer : considérant le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu durant six ans, cela ne serait pas du tout surprenant. Il s'agissait d'un Serpentard après tout. Et les Serpentard se fichaient pas mal des victimes collatérales ; s'ils voulaient quelque chose, ils faisaient tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'obtenir.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Hermione y avait passé tout l'après-midi. Après l'événement survenu avec Laura Smith, Hermione avait eu besoin de s'isoler. Elle avait ressassé en boucle la scène, ne sachant pas où trouver la vérité. Par dépit, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de chercher une explication au comportement du blond. Mais c'était surtout pour ne pas devoir admettre, même envers elle-même, que si elle cherchait autant une réponse, c'était parce que celle-ci lui importait, tout simplement. Alors si elle arrêtait d'y songer, forcément, c'est que ce n'était pas aussi important…

Pour l'heure, elle devait revenir à la réalité du moment présent. Elle invita à entrer la personne qui venait de frapper à sa porte.

Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que Malefoy. Elle regarda l'heure : il était seize heures vingt. Il était vrai qu'elle avait accepté qu'ils se voient après son cours de Premiers secours. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Pas lui. Et surtout pas maintenant.

\- Va-t'en, s'il te plaît…, chuchota-t-elle, le visage baissé.

Elle avait honte, elle devait bien se l'admettre. Au moins à elle-même. Son comportement était ridicule. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise vu la situation, elle ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Malefoy envers elle, du coup elle ne savait comment se positionner vis-à-vis de lui. Oui, c'était de la lâcheté. Ce n'était pas digne d'une Gryffondor. Mais c'était récent, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour décrypter ses intentions et choisir quelle posture adopter en conséquence. En tout cas, c'était de cette manière qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre.

Malefoy referma la porte derrière lui, n'écoutant pas la demande d'Hermione. Il prit la chaise de bureau, et s'y assit à l'envers, face à Hermione.

\- Tu ne me peux pas me tenir rigueur pour ce qu'elle a dit, affirma-t-il, devinant la source du problème.

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas responsable des paroles de l'autre débile. Mais le problème était un peu différent de celui qu'il imaginait. Le problème n'était pas tant ce que Laura Smith avait déclaré, mais plutôt ce que cela signifiait. Cela remettait en question la relation qu'ils avaient commencé à développer depuis la rentrée. Hermione releva la tête et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour prendre la parole. Sauf que ce fut dans son esprit que les mots se formèrent : elle avait été atteinte bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

En face d'elle, Malefoy attendait. Elle y cerna dans son regard une once d'inquiétude. Mais en était-ce vraiment ? Elle n'en était plus certaine à présent. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle espérait ne pas pleurer devant lui, elle n'avait pas envie de paraître ridicule. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner l'impression que tout cela lui importait.

Malefoy la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu ne l'as pas crue au moins ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione lui répondit du regard, un air désolé peint sur le visage.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Ne crois pas ça. Ne crois pas que je veux te mettre sur ma liste de conquêtes ou je ne sais quelle autre idiotie tu t'imagines.

Hermione sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue, qu'elle essuya aussitôt.

\- Ah, non ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix, d'où on pouvait percevoir toute son émotion.

Malefoy accrocha ses deux yeux gris à ceux, brun chocolat, d'Hermione.

\- Non, confirma-t-il d'un ton ferme, néanmoins empreint de douceur. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche avec toi.

Les paroles du blond réchauffèrent le cœur d'Hermione plus qu'elle n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Elle se répéta la phrase dans son esprit : _« Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche avec toi »_. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Si ses intentions étaient amicales. Ou si c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas _juste_ l'avoir dans son lit. Si dans le fond, il la trouvait attirante ou bien s'il ne la voyait pas du tout de cette façon.

Hermione aurait voulu se mettre des claques rien que pour avoir pensé cela. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas demander à Malefoy de préciser ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Elle avait bien trop honte pour cela. Et surtout, elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il lui aurait répondu si elle l'avait fait.

\- Mais…mais..., continua-t-elle néanmoins. Dans un sens, elle avait raison, non ? Toutes ces filles au bar…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Non seulement, Malefoy avait très bien compris où elle voulait en venir – son air ahuri en attestait -, mais en plus elle venait de s'apercevoir, avec horreur, de l'énormité de ses propos. Elle ne venait pas d'énoncer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, par Merlin, pitié…

Malefoy se reprit, remplaçant son expression ahurie par une autre, plus neutre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Sérieusement, Granger ? Tu veux vraiment m'entendre dire ça ? s'exclama-t-il sur un ton duquel perçait toute sa lassitude.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se mordant simplement la lèvre inférieure. Sa question l'avait agacé. Elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait juste fermé sa bouche, pour une fois ?

Malefoy soupira, avant de donner réponse à sa question, non sans détourner le regard, regardant dans le vide. Perdu, dans ses pensées, probablement.

\- Oui, j'ai couché avec toutes ces filles, concéda-t-il. Et avec d'autres, comme Laura Smith qui, visiblement, l'a un peu mauvaise que je me fiche d'elle comme de la barbe inexistante du professeur Chourave.

Hermione accusa le coup. Il avait aussi couché avec Laura Smith. Comme elle venait d'arriver à l'université, tout comme Hermione, l'épisode devait être récent.

Après un silence, Malefoy tourna à nouveau la tête vers Hermione, captant son regard, comme pour la sonder, mais Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y lise à quel point elle était touchée.

Elle entendit le blond soupirer une fois de plus.

\- Franchement, en quoi est-ce si important ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Elle était démasquée, il l'avait percée à jour. Il avait compris que cela avait de l'importance pour elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

\- Je ne faisais que m'amuser. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de ramener un gars après une soirée, juste comme ça ?

La question était rhétorique, Hermione le savait. C'était bien là le souci. Parce que non, justement, Hermione n'avait jamais « ramené un gars après une soirée, juste comme ça ». Elle n'avait jamais amené un seul garçon jusque dans son lit, tout simplement… Pas même Ron, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas développé une relation dans laquelle Hermione avait pu ressentir du désir et une envie suffisante pour dépasser la crainte de la première fois. La proximité physique de l'intimité la tétanisait. Elle savait qu'elle passerait pour une vieille fille si on apprenait qu'à vingt ans, elle était toujours vierge.

\- Attends, commença Malefoy sur un ton surpris. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus connu personne après _Viktor Krum_ ?

L'insistance de Malefoy sur le nom du célèbre attrapeur en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui. Mais surtout, il sous-entendait ce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas : qu'elle était une fille coincée, qui n'avait jamais eu d'autres petits amis que celui de ses quinze ans. Elle le fusilla du regard.

Il sembla se détendre à cette réponse, même si elle était non verbale. Il reprit ses airs de nonchalance dont il avait l'habitude et se redressa sur la chaise.

\- Bon alors, à toi de me dévoiler quelque chose maintenant. Quels ont été les heureux élus après ce minable ? la questionna-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Hermione se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Ron. Elle n'était pas prête à parler de leur relation, pas prête à accepter l'idée qu'un jour, elle avait eu des sentiments pour le rouquin, et qu'un autre jour, ces sentiments avaient cessé. Elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Aller, dis-moi. Ce n'est pas Potty au moins ? Ce serait vraiment ridicule, ricana-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami, rétorqua-t-elle, sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

Son affirmation sembla soulager Malefoy, qui sourit franchement.

\- Remarque, il aurait toujours mieux fallu Potty que Weasmoche. Là, tu aurais vraiment eu de quoi avoir honte, blagua-t-il.

Cette fois, Hermione se saisit d'effroi. Il avait visé juste. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour autant. Elle fuyait le regard du blond, de peur qu'il lise dans son regard la réponse à sa question.

Mais son attitude eut tout le contraire de l'effet escompté.

Malefoy se leva d'un bond, comme énervé.

\- Non. Non. Non. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? s'emporta-t-il.

Hermione leva le regard dans sa direction. Elle crut y discerner un mélange de colère, d'horreur et…autre chose, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

\- Quand ? continua-t-il, d'une voix sèche.

Hermione baissa les yeux devant tant de dureté dans sa voix et dans son regard.

\- L'année passée…murmura-t-elle, presque honteuse malgré elle.

Sans relever le regard, elle vit Malefoy marcher dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal, elle aurait souri à l'analogie.

\- C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si malheureuse quand je l'ai évoqué l'autre fois ? lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle. Il t'a fait du mal?

Hermione le regarda, surprise. Le regard du blond transparaissait l'inquiétude à présent.

\- Quoi ? Non, jamais ! s'écria-t-elle.

Malefoy attendit. Il voulait en savoir plus, pour s'en assurer.

\- C'est moi…avoua-t-elle enfin.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil.

\- Je ne voulais plus, alors je suis partie sans une explication…

Par la barbe blanche de Dumbledore, comment parvenait-il à lire en elle comme dans un grimoire de niveau élémentaire…?

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione coupa son réveil, qui venait de sonner. C'était un mercredi, journée qu'elle détesterait le plus si ce n'était pas aussi une journée durant laquelle elle pouvait passer beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy, sans que cela paraisse spécialement suspect. Parce que oui, c'était une habitude que beaucoup d'étudiants avaient prise, le mercredi commençant par quatre heures d'Histologie de la médecine, pour tous les étudiants de première année, toutes sections confondues : passer du temps ensemble. Ce qui signifiait que soit les jeunes sorciers séchaient par petits groupes de deux ou trois personnes – le Pr Vanmeerten leur avait dit, avec son accent néerlandophone, que cela arrivait chaque année -, soit ils se regroupaient ensemble en cours, comme pour se soutenir mutuellement dans leur souffrance, avant de se retrouver, selon les cas, autour d'un verre pour se requinquer, ou bien de leurs prises de note pour tenter d'y comprendre quelque chose.

Avec bonne humeur, elle alla retrouver Charlotte pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Détectrice en chef d'humeurs diverses, son amie remarqua immédiatement sa bonne disposition, et lui sourit.

Quand Hermione s'assit en face d'elle, Charlotte se pencha pour lui parler.

\- Je connais une raison d'augmenter ta gaieté, lui signifia-t-elle.

\- Ah ? lui répondit Hermione, intriguée.

Charlotte lui désigna quelque chose de la tête, derrière elle, et elle se retourna. Avec son flegme habituel, Malefoy approchait de leur table. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir de son arrivée, et lui offrit un grand sourire, auquel Malefoy répondit immédiatement.

\- Salut Granger. Contente de me voir ce matin, on dirait, la taquina-t-il, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se servir en pain grillé et fromage, pour masquer son malaise. Non seulement elle était gênée par le fait d'éprouver autant de plaisir à voir le blond – d'autant plus qu'il la grillait à trois cents kilomètres ! -, mais en plus elle se rappelait des confidences qu'elle lui avait faites le jour auparavant. Elle croisa le regard amusé de Charlotte, ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus.

Alors qu'elle mangeait en silence, s'appliquant plus que nécessaire, une grande chouette au plumage brun, beige et blanc s'engouffra dans la cafétéria et s'arrêta en face d'Hermione. Griselidis. Harry lui envoyait une lettre. Pendant que Charlotte lui donnait un peu de bacon que la chouette béquetait avidement, Hermione déplia le morceau de parchemin.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je me suis libéré pour le boulot, je ne travaillerai pas le weekend prochain. Avec une semaine de retard, j'aimerais passer une journée avec toi pour ton anniversaire. Ça te va si je passe te voir samedi ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Harry._

Harry, venir ici, à Liverpool ? Évidemment, cela lui ferait plaisir. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il croise Malefoy. S'il le voyait, il allait se faire du souci pour elle. Et il allait lui demander pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Et il allait sans doute penser qu'elle vivait un enfer avec lui et que c'était justement pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne ici. Mais comment le lui justifier ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? lui demanda son amie. Tu es devenue toute pâle d'un seul coup.

Malefoy sembla tout à coup plus attentif à la situation. C'est vrai qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

\- Harry va venir me voir, expliqua-t-elle, plus à l'adresse de Malefoy qu'à Charlotte.

\- Oh mais c'est super ça ! s'exclama Charlotte. Quand ça ?

Hermione avait oublié que Charlotte avait été impressionnée par les prouesses héroïques de son meilleur ami. Mais qui ne l'avait pas été, en même temps ?

\- Samedi, répondit-elle en regardant distraitement les mots tracés à l'encre noire.

Elle entendit Malefoy ricaner sans joie à côté d'elle.

\- Eh bien, je crois que je vais passer la journée enfermé dans ma chambre, déclara-t-il.

Hermione l'observa, en partie reconnaissante, en partie attristée pour lui.

\- Vraiment, tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy grogna.

\- Je pense que oui. Ça te ferait du bien de le voir, non ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, d'un enthousiasme retenu.

\- Eh bien voilà, affaire réglée. Tu vas voir Potty. Et moi je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas trop envie de voir sa petite tête d'élu. Alors autant que je reste dans ma chambre ce jour-là.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Malefoy révisaient leur cours d'Histoire de la médicomagie, en prévision du cours du vendredi, que le Pr Vanmeerten avait présagé comme particulièrement complexe. Il fallait donc qu'ils se concentrent un maximum pour comprendre au mieux la matière. Pour cela, ils s'étaient retirés dans la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Je crois que c'est officiellement le cours le plus pénible de première année, soupira Malefoy.

Hermione le regarda attentivement.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais il est aussi très intéressant, répondit-elle.

Elle se redressa soudainement, refermant son cours. Surpris, Malefoy la dévisagea.

\- Je me demandais…, commença-t-elle.

Malefoy l'observait d'un air curieux.

Hermione se rappelait qu'il avait dit recommencer son année. À moins d'être un peu masochiste sur les bords, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malefoy, c'était que les cours lui plaisaient quand même. Cela l'intriguait. Elle voulait en savoir davantage sur le blond.

\- Pourquoi tu as choisi de faire des études de Guérisseur spécialisé en soins des blessures causées par la magie noire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh ça…, éluda-t-il. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Malefoy ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle patienta.

Finalement, Malefoy poussa un soupir, souleva sa manche, découvrant sa cicatrice. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir se faire à cette vision un jour.

\- Ne fais pas systématiquement cette tête horrifiée, Granger, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Hermione marqua une pause, avant de répliquer :

\- …c'est juste que je ne vois pas le lien entre les deux. Comment est-ce que tu peux être un Mangemort et vouloir faire des études de médicomagie ? exprima-t-elle en chuchotant, comme s'il était interdit d'en parler.

À présent, Malefoy la regardait d'un air alarmé. Comme s'il cherchait désespérément à cacher cette information et qu'Hermione venait de le percer à jour. Ou en tout cas, de toucher la corde sensible.

Mais quelques secondes lui suffirent à retrouver un air neutre, presque condescendant, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Justement, tu ne crois pas que le fait d'avoir été mêlé à tout ça a développé mon intérêt pour la pratique de la magie noire, mais dans une optique orientée vers le bien ? exposa-t-il sur un ton qui suggérait qu'elle aurait pu y penser toute seule.

Hermione se dit qu'il la prenait vraiment pour une débile. Non seulement il avait été baigné dans la magie noire durant toute son enfance et son adolescence – le retour de Voldemort n'y changeait pas grand-chose -, mais en plus, cela ne présageait pas forcément une orientation médicale.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Sa tentative pour laisser entendre que le sujet était sans intérêt attisait davantage la curiosité d'Hermione.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quoi d'autre, comme l'histoire de la magie sous toutes ses formes, ou encore expert en déviances magiques, ou même professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourquoi avoir spécifiquement choisi le soin aux blessures causées par la magie noire ? insista-t-elle.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, dans l'idée de ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Sauf que ce n'était pas du genre d'Hermione. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et elle avait envie de savoir.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, la raison est tout autre que celle que tu veux bien me laisser croire, commença-t-elle.

Malefoy leva un sourcil, se donnant l'air de celui qui ne se laisse pas impressionner.

\- Je n'en ai pas tellement envie de ton avis. Mais vas-y, puisque tu crois mieux savoir que moi ce qui me pousse à faire ces études-ci, la défia-t-il.

Hermione jouait à un jeu dangereux en arguant l'avoir percé à jour. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer avec les limites. Et même de les dépasser…

\- Si on fait des études de guérisseur, c'est dans l'idée de réparer quelque chose. Tu as tes propres blessures, Malefoy. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu cherches à les guérir au travers de tes études, et même au travers de ton futur métier, se risqua-t-elle.

Si les yeux de Malefoy avaient été des baguettes magiques, en cet instant, ils seraient en train de lui lancer des Lashlabask mortels. Elle avait définitivement dépassé le seuil d'acceptation du blond. Elle l'avait touché dans son ego.

Elle le vit serrer les poings, comme s'il se contenait pour ne pas exploser toute sa rage dans une gerbe d'étincelles destructrices. Il se leva alors d'un bond, envoyant valser la chaise à roulettes à l'autre bout de la pièce, et avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Malefoy avait disparu par la porte.

 **ODODODOD**

Après son audace de la veille, Hermione n'avait pas revu Malefoy. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'évitait pas depuis qu'il était parti en furie. Elle était peinée de son attitude, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle espérait pouvoir ravaler les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

Ce matin, ils avaient un cours en commun. Et elle était bien décidée à s'excuser. Parce que malgré le fait qu'il ne se soit écoulé que quelques heures depuis leur altercation, le sorcier lui manquait. Oui, c'était bien ça. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Drago Malefoy lui manquait.

Alors, ni une ni deux, quand elle le vit ce matin-là assis à leur rangée habituelle, elle s'approcha. Elle était décidée à lui présenter ses excuses.

\- Malefoy…, commença-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle en entendant son nom. Et lorsqu'il la vit, il lui sourit. D'un grand sourire étincelant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Comme s'il n'était pas parti sans un mot, quelques heures auparavant. Il agissait comme si l'épisode n'avait tout simplement pas eu lieu. Hermione en resta pantoise.

Avec son expression habituelle, c'est-à-dire ses grands airs de prince, il lui indiqua le siège à côté de lui. Toujours sans voix, Hermione s'y assit et passa tout le cours à se demander pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas davantage. Parce qu'on n'attaquait pas un Malefoy dans son ego.

ODODODOD

À la fin du cours, Malefoy héla Hermione et Charlotte.

\- Hé, les filles, commença-t-il, captant d'emblée leur attention. Ce soir, je fais une petite soirée posée dans ma chambre avec les gars. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Hermione et Charlotte acceptèrent d'emblée, enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir une perspective attrayante pour terminer la journée.

\- Est-ce qu'on apporte quelque chose ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Juste votre bonne humeur, ce sera top. On se retrouve à vingt heures, ça marche ?

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, et Malefoy les salua avant de les quitter.

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemblent les soirées « posées » de Drago et ses amis. Tu as une idée, toi ? l'interrogea Charlotte.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle avait beau connaître Malefoy depuis huit années déjà, finalement elle n'apprenait à le découvrir réellement que maintenant. Et encore, il conservait cette part de mystère, dont lui seul possédait les clefs. Mis à part Merlin, sans doute.

\- Aucune idée. Enfin, il y avait bien des rumeurs sur la façon dont les Serpentards faisaient la fête, mais je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier, commença Hermione.

Le regard de Charlotte traduisait de la curiosité.

\- Quel genre de rumeurs ? voulut-elle savoir.

Hermione se souvenait d'une conversation qu'elle avait un jour entendue entre Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode. Elles devaient être en cinquième à ce moment-là. Elles parlaient d'une soirée qui avait eu lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, qui serait partie en Billywig parce que les garçons, alors âgés de quinze ans, auraient trop bu…comme à chaque fois. Et apparemment, ils ne buvaient pas que de la bierraubeurre. Voire pas du tout.

\- Des jeux d'alcool…je crois, répondit-elle finalement, incertaine.

Charlotte hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je vois. On verra bien ce soir, alors.

 **ODODODOD**

La petite soirée dans la chambre de Malefoy battait son plein. Hermione avait été réfractaire de prime abord, car l'ambiance qui y régnait confirmait les rumeurs qui circulaient lors de ses études à Poudlard ; les jeunes sorciers consommaient du whisky pur feu dans une telle quantité qu'il leur était impossible de la quantifier. Mais Hermione avait elle-même fini par se laisser tenter par un premier verre, puis un deuxième, et au troisième, elle s'était sentie tellement à l'aise qu'elle avait même accepté de partager le joint qui circulait de main en main.

Elle se laissait à présent bercer par les sons joués par le kiosque à musique miniature posé dans un coin de la pièce.

\- On fait un « Qui n'a jamais » ? se manifesta soudainement Joshua.

Avachi dans son pouf, mais toujours de manière étrangement élégante – comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Franchement, à sa place, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle aurait ressemblé à une baleine échouée sur la plage de Newquay -, Malefoy se releva légèrement.

\- Sérieusement, mec ? Un « Qui n'a jamais » ? C'est le genre de jeu auquel je jouais quand j'avais quinze ans, répondit-il sur un ton blasé.

\- Mais aller quoi, c'est un moyen comme un autre de faire connaissance avec deux charmantes demoiselles, insista-t-il.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir.

Hermione, qui n'en menait pas large vu son état d'ébriété, bien que moins important que la dernière fois, se décida à réagir à cet instant précis.

\- C'est quoi comme jeu ? demanda-t-elle.

Le regard gris du blond croisa le sien.

\- C'est un jeu d'alcool, expliqua-t-il. Chacun à notre tour, on énonce quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais fait. Et si quelqu'un l'a fait, il doit boire. Et ainsi de suite.

\- Il y a une fin à ce jeu ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment, on peut l'arrêter à tout moment.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants – autant qu'elle le put avec son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool -, avant de déclarer :

\- J'ai envie d'y jouer.

Malefoy l'observa, intrigué.

\- Très bien. Tu commences, alors, décréta-t-il.

Hermione se concentra, dans le but de trouver une affirmation intéressante.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Son affirmation déclencha l'hilarité générale. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher de retenir son éclat de rire, exprimant l'état de joie qu'elle ressentait. Finalement, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle riait, mais elle se sentait juste bien.

\- Sérieusement, Granger ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour commencer ? s'exclama-t-il tout en riant franchement.

Il avala son verre d'une traite, et se leva pour se resservir. Il fit ensuite passer la bouteille aux autres, qui avaient également bu cul sec leur whisky.

\- À ton tour, Malefoy, le poussa Hermione.

Ce dernier prit tout son temps. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, ralluma un joint et prit une grande bouffée, affichant une expression réflexive, avant de le faire tourner et de continuer le jeu.

\- Je n'ai jamais vomi sur un ami en rentrant du _Breuvage du médicomage_ , affirma-t-il, hilare.

Andrew lui lança un regard noir, avant de vider son verre et d'aller se resservir, sous les fous rires de l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Attends voir toi, sale Chartier. Je n'ai jamais été recalé par une fille, le charria-t-il.

\- Au moins moi je porte mes couilles et je leur demande, rétorqua Malefoy sur un ton moqueur, avant de finir son verre, tout comme Matthew et Edward.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rire. Les bagarres amicales entre les quatre amis valaient vraiment le détour.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, vers deux heures du matin, Malefoy avait évacué tout le monde de sa chambre. Charlotte étant rentrée un peu plus tôt – Hermione la soupçonnait d'avoir agi intentionnellement pour la laisser seule avec Malefoy -, il s'était proposé pour raccompagner Hermione jusque dans sa chambre.

Tous deux étaient saouls, mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer ou prendre conscience de ce qui se déroulait. Hermione sentait néanmoins une plus grande facilité à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. La raison était sans doute qu'elle parlait trop vite pour que son cerveau ait le temps de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles ou à leur pertinence avant de les exprimer à haute voix.

\- Dis Malefoy, commença-t-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta face à elle, qui se tenait dos au mur.

\- Oui ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, avant de lui révéler d'une seule traite :

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'autre fois, avoua-t-elle.

Malefoy la dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien…, commença-t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, elle dansa d'un pied à l'autre, en tordant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Malefoy l'observait, patientant en silence.

\- La fois où j'ai sous-entendu que tes blessures t'avaient amené à faire des études de Guérisseur, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Hermione leva ses yeux et fixa les prunelles grises du Serpentard. Décidément, Gryffondor ou pas, l'alcool lui donnait beaucoup plus d'audace qu'elle n'en avait habituellement.

\- Mais j'insiste. Je n'aurais pas dû aller aussi loin.

Malefoy ne dit rien, mais renforça le contact visuel. Hermione sentit soudainement une tension s'emparer d'elle, elle avait chaud. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, mais sans pour autant se sentir nauséeuse. La sensation était étrange.

\- Et je…, bégaya-t-elle. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

Les yeux du blond brillèrent d'une lueur étrange, qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était juste une impression, mais il lui semblait que l'espace entre eux venait de se réduire.

\- Vraiment ? l'invita-t-il à continuer.

Cette fois, Hermione rougit. Si son cerveau n'était pas tout à faire capable d'analyser ce qu'il était en train de se produire, son inconscient, lui, comprenait parfaitement dans quelle situation elle s'était mise.

\- Oui…, souffla-t-elle, ne sachant que dire de plus.

En un mouvement rapide, Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle, diminuant davantage la distance qui les séparait. Hermione sentit l'électricité circuler entre eux. En levant les yeux vers lui, elle s'accrocha à ses deux prunelles : elles étaient devenues d'un gris bleu intense, à l'effet hypnotisant. Elle en tremblait presque.

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Malefoy approcher du sien, ses lèvres approchant dangereusement des siennes, elle ferma les yeux…

…et elle sentit un coup de vent froid, la faisant frissonner. Elle n'osa pas tout de suite rouvrir les yeux, espérant que la perception du temps était distendue par la consommation d'alcool. Mais elle devait bien l'admettre : la tension qu'elle ressentait encore i peine quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu.

Malefoy était parti…

* * *

Finiiii ! Avouez que vous me détestez en cet instant ahahah Mon amie Charlotte m'a dit que dans ce chapitre, personne ne comprenait rien, pas même Hermione. Je vous avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça correspond assez bien à l'effet que je voulais vous renvoyer. Bah oui ! Parce que rappelez-vous (si ça vous ait déjà arrivé), quand vous tombez amoureux(se), au tout début. Vous ne vous dites pas "je suis amoureux(se), trop cool", vous ne vous l'avouez pas tout de suite et vous doutez que la personne concernée puisse y répondre favorablement. Non ? :p

Allez, aujourd'hui je ne vous embête pas de trop avec mes questions, mais vous pouvez me raconter si vous vous souvenez d'une fois où vous êtes tombé(e) amoureux(se) et si ça correspond, et si ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé, ce que vous en pensez. :p

A bientôt en review et pour le chapitre 7 !


	7. Chapter 7 : silence radio

Bonjouuuur tout le monde ! :D Le chapitre 7 arrive finalement. Et je suis ravie de constater qu'à ce stade, je comptabilise 29 followers ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et je vous en remercie. J'imagine que du coup, ma fiction vous plaît... Laissez-moi un petit message pour m'en parler ? (a)

Petite note personnelle à **Julie** : la présence d'Harry et de Ron te manque... Ce chapitre laisse place à Harry ! J'espère que son retour furtif te satisfera, mais promis, il reviendra plus tard dans l'histoire. :)

Je vous laisse avec mon petit bébé, prenez-en soin ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : silence radio**

Hermione avait passé plusieurs heures à retourner dans son esprit les événements de la veille. Elle était restée assise en tailleur sur son lit, se posant sans cesse les mêmes questions sans réponses. Est-ce qu'elle avait imaginé la scène ? Ou bien est-ce que Malefoy avait brièvement eu l'intention de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté en plein vol ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas désirable à ses yeux ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était aperçu au dernier moment qu'il faisait une erreur ? Est-ce qu'il s'était rappelé qu'elle ne voulait pas être un jouet comme les autres filles, et que du coup il s'était ravisé au dernier moment ? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il avait du respect pour elle. Et si au contraire, c'était de sa faute à elle et qu'il avait fui parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il jouait ?

Hermione se rendait folle toute seule, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'arrêter de penser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Elle s'était donc réveillée le matin avec l'impression d'avoir été percutée de plein fouet par le Magicobus. Pourtant, pas question de le laisser paraître. Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Le jour où Harry venait lui rendre visite. Elle allait revoir son meilleur ami, et cela allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler de sa relation avec Malefoy l'aiderait finalement : elle serait obligée de penser à autre chose, de se changer les idées.

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cafétéria, où Charlotte était déjà installée.

\- Salut, fit-elle en levant les yeux dans sa direction. Tu as une mine épouvantable ce matin.

\- Merci, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

Elle se servit en porridge, avant de croiser le regard de Charlotte. Son visage semblait exprimer une illumination soudaine, et visiblement, ce qui lui passait par l'esprit l'enchantait.

Oh non, oh non, oh non. Hermione savait pertinemment ce que Charlotte était en train de s'imaginer. Ou du moins, elle savait qui cela concernait. Malefoy, bien sûr.

\- Tu as passé la nuit avec Drago, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait vu juste : Charlotte s'imaginait encore des histoires entre elle et Malefoy.

\- Non, lui répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Charlotte la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

\- Il s'est quand même passé quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier, affirma-t-elle.

Hermione haussa instinctivement les épaules. Techniquement, il ne s'était rien passé…il s'en était fallu de peu, mais il n'y avait rien eu. Même si, rien que de repenser au visage de plus en plus proche de Malefoy, Hermione se replongea dans les sensations de la veille, et frissonna.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, maintint Hermione.

Charlotte l'observa avec ce regard qu'Hermione connaissait bien à présent : elle n'était pas dupe. Hermione ne savait pas comment son amie faisait pour deviner ses humeurs. Tout comme Malefoy le faisait pour lire aussi bien en elle et comprendre ses émotions. Est-ce qu'elle était à ce point limpide, comme un grimoire ouvert ?

\- Raconte-moi ! S'il te plaît, continua-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux de dragonneau battu.

Hermione soupira. Charlotte tentait une nouvelle approche de persuasion, et elle visait juste. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête très longtemps comme cela.

\- Très bien. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux de Charlotte s'illuminer par l'excitation.

\- Pourquoi pas ? lui demanda Charlotte, retrouvant son expression habituelle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Parce qu'Harry vient aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle.

Charlotte sembla perdue.

\- D'accord…quel rapport ?

Hermione se sentit anxieuse rien qu'à l'idée de placer les noms d'Harry et de Malefoy dans la même phrase.

\- Parce que…parce qu'ils se détestent. Je ne suis pas prête à dire à Harry que je fréquente Malefoy, tu comprends ? développa-t-elle.

Les yeux de Charlotte s'illuminèrent à nouveau. Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle s'imaginait encore.

\- Donc toi et Malefoy vous vous fréquentez ? lui demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.

Par Merlin, non. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire !

\- Mais non ! On se fréquente comme je te fréquente. Mais même ça, Harry ne doit pas le savoir. Pas maintenant, exposa Hermione.

Charlotte sembla subitement déçue.

\- Oh, je vois. Bon, demain tu me racontes alors ? dit-elle pour clore la conversation.

\- Demain, je te raconte, confirma Hermione, regrettant déjà son engagement.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione sut exactement à quel moment Harry fit son apparition dans la cafétéria. Car à l'instant même où il le fit, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Le silence n'avait jamais été aussi présent en pleine journée. En se retournant, elle vit Harry parcourir la salle des yeux, probablement à sa recherche. Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde : ni une ni deux, elle se leva, et avant même d'avoir pu le réaliser, elle avait couru dans sa direction et l'enlaçait, la tête enfuie dans son torse. Il l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Hé, fit-il. Tu vas bien ?

Le ton de sa voix traduisait une légère inquiétude, sûrement parce que l'attitude d'Hermione n'était pas habituelle. Ou plutôt, elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Mais à la seconde où elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de son meilleur ami, elle avait intensément réalisé à quel point sa présence lui était nécessaire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lâcha-t-elle, la voix étouffée dans le tissu du T-shirt d'Harry.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, lui répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent et ils vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Charlotte. Autour d'eux, les conversations avaient repris, les chuchotements remplaçant cependant les discussions animées.

Hermione fit les présentations entre Harry et Charlotte, qui le regardait d'un air émerveillé.

\- Alors…c'est lui ton meilleur ami ? lui demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Hermione rit. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Charlotte dans cet état. Elle donnait l'impression de rencontrer son idole.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, s'adressant à ses deux amis en même temps.

\- C'est plus que ça. Il est comme un frère, dit-elle.

Harry lui sourit.

\- De même pour moi, dit-il avec une affection évidente dans le son de sa voix.

Hermione le vit jeter un regard à la dérobée, et craignit pendant une minute que Malefoy n'avait pas respecté sa promesse et venait de se faire son entrée dans la cafétéria. Mais Harry semblait plus embêté que surpris ou mécontent, et Hermione ne perçut aucune trace du blond.

\- On s'en va ? J'en ai un peu marre d'être pointé de la baguette, annonça-t-il, l'éclairant du même coup sur les raisons de son air embêté.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle-même sentait des regards sur elle, et la sensation n'était pas très agréable. Elle avait juste envie d'être tranquille et libre de ses mouvements sans être épiée à chacun d'entre eux.

\- Où est-ce que l'on peut aller ? continua-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit.

\- Pas au village sorcier, ce sera la même chose, énonça-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Dans ce cas, allons découvrir la partie moldue de la ville, proposa-t-il. Tu voulais y aller en plus, non ?

Hermione lui sourit. Oui, la perceptive d'aller se balader dans le Liverpool non magique l'intéressait. Ils allaient pouvoir marcher et discuter sans être reconnus.

Ils saluèrent tous les deux Charlotte, puis quittèrent le bâtiment universitaire.

 **ODODODOD**

Harry et Hermione avaient passés la matinée à se balader au niveau du Merseyside, en commençant par l'Albert Dock. Ils avaient continué par une visite du musée maritime, puis par un tour dans l'ancienne maison de marins, dans laquelle ils s'étaient extasiés pour son charme historique. À présent, ils étaient installés au _Docklands Fish and Chips_ , où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour y manger.

\- Alors, commença Harry entre deux patates frites, tu ne m'as pas encore raconté. Comment ça se passe les cours ?

Hermione termina elle-même sa bouchée de poisson pour lui répondre. Elle songea un instant au blond, mais l'évacua vite de son esprit.

\- C'est intéressant. On voit vraiment les bases théoriques, avec l'histoire de la médicomagie, les maladies et les blessures, qu'elles soient causées par la magie ou pas. La grande nouveauté c'est quand même le cours d'Approche pluridisciplinaire, qui mélange les différentes options pour faire des travaux. Tout est quand même super différent de Poudlard, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry l'écoutait avec attention, et lui lança un regard d'autant plus intéressé à la mention de leur ancienne école.

\- Comme quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Vraiment tout. Les professeurs sont relativement plus jeunes. Les matières sont très orientées sur ce qui touche au médical. Les bâtiments n'ont rien de très particulier, ce sont des blocs en pierre… Les chambres sont individuelles. La bibliothèque est ridiculement petite et n'est d'ailleurs même pas une bibliothèque, mais plutôt une salle d'étude.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant d'enchaîner.

\- Et les gens sont sympas ?

Les lèvres serrées, Hermione indiqua par une résonnance son approbation. Harry s'intéressait à ses fréquentations et c'était légitime. Elle savait que même s'il ne montrait pas, il se souciait de son bien-être, et que celui-ci passait par quelques relations intéressantes.

\- Oui, ils le sont. Je traîne beaucoup avec Charlotte, que tu as vue ce matin. Je fais aussi des soirées de la faculté, qui sont organisées par un comité d'étudiants. C'est plutôt chouette, commenta-t-elle.

Harry la regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Tu fais des soirées ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- J'y ai pris goût, avoua-t-elle.

Elle se dit que si elle y avait pris goût, Drago Malefoy y était pour quelque chose, surtout parce que c'était lui qui l'y faisait prendre part…mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée, honteuse de le laisser envahir par son image. Elle ne devait pas le laisser interférer dans sa journée avec Harry. Elle aurait tout le temps de songer à lui, plus tard.

Harry lui sourit, attendrit.

\- Ma 'Mione n'était déjà plus une adolescente depuis longtemps, mais là, tu es une vraie étudiante universitaire, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, à moitié gênée du qualificatif. Elle changea de sujet.

\- Et toi alors, comment ça se passe ta mission ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry regarda autour d'eux, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait, avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est vrai que je peux te le dire ici. On cherche Yaxley, lâcha-t-il.

\- Yaxley ?! s'exclama Hermione.

Hermione se souvenait du Mangemort pour y avoir été confrontée lors de leur passage au Ministère de la magie, mais elle pensait qu'il avait été neutralisé durant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Oui, Yaxley. Il est fuite depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il sait qu'il doit passer devant le Mangenmagot, duquel il se soustrait. Il risque très gros pour sa complicité avec Voldemort.

\- Oh…je croyais qu'il était mort, dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça la tête, compréhensif.

\- Nous aussi, admit-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'un témoin anonyme nous informe d'une piste en Écosse. Pour l'instant, on ne parvient pas à le localiser précisément, et chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de l'attraper, il disparaît brusquement. On ne sait pas où il va, ni ce qu'il fait, ni s'il a des complices.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Cette mission lui rappelait leur propre recherche d'Horcruxes, ce temps où ils étaient ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle n'aurait pas voulu revivre cela, puis la guerre, et elle ne se sentait d'ailleurs pas destinée au métier d'Auror, mais elle était prise d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Elle soupira.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit Harry.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, mais elle n'était pas elle-même totalement convaincue.

\- Oui. C'est juste que je me rappelle qu'avant, on vivait nos aventures nous trois, tous ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit tristement.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est le principe de la vie, 'Mione. Tout change. Et tu feras une excellente Médicomage, lui assura-t-il.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Son meilleur ami l'observa longuement, silencieux. Hermione lui rendit son regard, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Le visage d'Harry se fendit en un sourire.

\- J'étais en train de me dire que tu semblais aller beaucoup mieux. Et ça fait plaisir à voir, révéla-t-il.

\- Oh…, répondit Hermione, rougissante. C'est vrai que je me sens bien ces derniers temps.

Elle se sentait effectivement beaucoup mieux depuis la rentrée. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait Malefoy, à vrai dire. Jamais elle ne l'admettrait à voix haute, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne parvenait plus à dire quand elle avait fait un cauchemar pour la dernière fois. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité, et pourtant, cela faisait à peine une vingtaine de jours qu'elle était arrivée à Liverpool.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore trop tôt pour te parler de Ron ? avisa Harry.

Hermione soupira. La question présageait une sous-question. Par-là, Harry ne signifiait pas seulement qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que les deux amis reprennent contact, mais sans doute aussi que le rouquin espérait encore une relation plus qu'amicale. Hermione le savait, bien sûr. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'affirmer haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait devoir y passer. À défaut d'avoir été claire quelques mois plus tôt…

\- Harry…je…, commença-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il de la couper. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle lui devait au moins une partie de la vérité, même si elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter Ron. Et surtout, sa peine.

\- À toi, je peux bien le dire…, entreprit-elle.

Harry attendit, soucieux de ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'être avec lui… C'est mon ami, et je l'aimerais toujours. Mais…les choses ont changé. J'ai changé. J'aimerais juste que l'on redevienne ce que l'on était avant. Je suis tellement désolée…, lui confessa-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien. Hermione le jaugea, les yeux mouillés par l'émotion. Elle craignait sa réaction. Mais il semblait réfléchir, sans une once de colère ou de déception sur le visage. Elle n'était pas en mesure de dire s'il la comprenait, mais au moins il n'était pas fâché.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, finit-il par dire.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle s'aperçut le bien que lui procurait son aveu. Elle s'en voulut soudainement de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dans les dispositions mentales adéquates pour le faire.

\- Mais tu devrais quand même le dire à Ron, ajouta-t-il. Parce qu'il espère toujours que tu reviennes sur ta décision.

Hermione eut soudainement la sensation d'être victime du sortilège d' _Incarcerem_ , bloquée de tout mouvement par sa respiration coupée. Elle s'appliqua à respirer normalement, mais cela lui apparaissait plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait envie de le dire à Harry. Lui dire qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction, mais qu'elle avait en effet retrouvé de la sérénité, et ce, en passant du temps avec leur ancien rival. Lui dire qu'elle avait découvert un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant, et qu'elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'au contact du Serpentard, elle découvrait par la même occasion une part de sa propre personnalité. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Comment allait-il prendre le fait qu'elle repoussait Ron, pour qu'aussitôt ses pensées soient captées par l'image du blond ? C'était sûr qu'il le prendrait très mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ça.

\- Hermione, calme-toi, s'exclama Harry sur un ton horrifié.

Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait le poing serré à blanc sur sa fourchette et qu'elle mordait douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle relâcha sa prise, et expira d'un seul coup.

\- Il s'en remettra, lui assura-t-il, persuadé qu'elle se tracassait vis-à-vis des sentiments de leur ami.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne se doutait absolument de rien. Et elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire en fin de compte : ne pas avoir la hardiesse et l'honnêteté d'expliquer ce qu'il en était à Ron ou cacher une vérité aussi considérable à son meilleur ami.

 **ODODODOD**

Harry et Hermione n'étaient plus revenus sur le sujet de la relation avec Ron de tout l'après-midi. Ils avaient continué leur visite de la ville, poursuivant avec le musée des Beatles avant de vaguer sans but dans les rues. C'est en passant devant _The Epstein Theatre_ qu'Hermione s'arrêta subitement, réalisant quelque chose.

\- Les places que mes parents m'ont offertes ! s'écria-t-elle alors.

Harry se tourna vers elle, interrogatif.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que mes parents m'avaient acheté des entrées pour une pièce de théâtre, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, lui expliqua-t-elle. C'est ce soir.

\- Ils t'en ont offert plusieurs ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Acquiesçant, elle répondit :

\- J'en ai deux. Je n'y pensais plus du tout, je n'ai demandé à personne pour m'accompagner. Tu crois que tu pourrais rester ici ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu veux que je vienne voir la pièce avec toi ? demanda-t-il, plus par principe que par réelle nécessité de confirmation.

Enthousiaste, Hermione partit dans un débit de paroles incontrôlé.

\- Oh oui, ce serait super si tu venais ! On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus assisté à une représentation théâtrale. Je pourrais te faire découvrir pourquoi j'aime bien ça. L'ambiance, le jeu des acteurs, les histoires racontées… J'ai lu le résumé de celle-ci, elle a l'air drôle. Je pense que ça pourrait te plaire, en tout cas c'est le genre que je pourrais aller voir avec mes parents. Oh, Harry, ce serait tellement bien si on pouvait rester plus longtemps que prévu ensemble !

Au fur et à mesure de l'élocution de son amie, le sourire d'Harry s'était progressivement élargi, terminant par un rire franc.

\- C'est bon, je t'accompagne, accepta-t-il. Ça a l'air de te faire tellement plaisir.

\- Oh oui. Merci, Harry ! se réjouit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, et elle appréciait la sensation. Sa présence et son amitié lui avaient tellement manqué, et Hermione n'en prenait pleinement conscience que maintenant.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans son lit, après une longue journée en compagnie d'Harry. Après leur promenade au cœur de Liverpool, ils étaient rentrés prendre leur repas du soir à la faculté. Heureusement, les autres étudiants étaient moins indiscrets que le matin même, et ils avaient pu discuter et manger tranquillement, à la même table que Charlotte. Ils avaient ensuite à nouveau quitté le campus universitaire pour assister à la représentation théâtrale, qu'ils avaient beaucoup appréciée. Au moment de partir pour Harry, Hermione lui avait fait promettre qu'ils se reverraient très vite. Elle avait passé un excellent samedi, lui rappelant des souvenirs de tous les autres jours qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui. Et elle aurait voulu qu'il reste, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait reprendre les cours et lui continuer son enquête. Ils devaient l'un et l'autre reprendre le cours de leur vie, même si la parenthèse avait été agréable.

Oui, la journée avait été agréable. Mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas dire la vérité à son meilleur ami. En tout cas, de la lui cacher. Elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler. Si Malefoy était là, il comprendrait sa position. Il ne ferait que l'écouter, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus que d'une oreille attentive. Sauf qu'il était pratiquement minuit, et ce n'était pas une heure décente pour aller trouver quelqu'un. Même s'il ne dormait probablement pas. Il devait être en vadrouille quelque part, avec Andrew, Matthew, Joshua et Edward. Ou avec une fille…

Hermione chassa immédiatement l'idée de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'imaginer Malefoy avec une fille. Elle soupira. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle décida de descendre dans les cuisines, où elle fut accueillie par Gweini.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant la révérence.

\- Bonjour Gweini. Je n'arrive pas à dormir…, commença-t-elle.

\- Gweini va vous préparer une tisane à la camomille, annonça-t-il en s'exécutant.

Hermione s'assit autour de la table en bois, patientant en silence. L'elfe lui apporta une tasse fumante quelques instants plus tard.

\- Miss a encore besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- À votre service, miss. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me recoucher. Bonne nuit, miss, ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte dérobée.

Hermione remonta les escaliers avec sa tasse entre les mains et s'installa dans le grand salon. Elle y sirota sa tisane tranquillement dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le même dans lequel elle avait discuté une nuit avec Malefoy avant d'accepter de l'aider dans ses cours.

Hermione soupira. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et elle ressentait un manque de sa présence. Et en même temps, elle redoutait le moment où elle le reverrait. Parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de manière habituelle, qu'il avait failli l'embrasser et qu'il avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en penser. Elle ne savait même pas ce que lui en pensait. Et elle ne voulait pas que ce qui était arrivé – ou plutôt ce qui avait manqué arriver – ne les éloigne alors qu'elle appréciait leur rapprochement. Elle voulait encore le voir avec ses airs moqueurs, qui cachaient malgré tout une gentillesse insoupçonnée.

Hermione s'assoupit à ces pensées, pelotonnée dans le fond du fauteuil du grand salon.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione rêvait. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs blancs, sans personnalité. À peine eut-elle le temps de se demander où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là qu'elle entendit un bruit d'effritement. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour découvrir un pan du mur s'effondrer. Derrière celui-ci, elle discerna au loin Poudlard, en feu. La bataille faisait rage.

Une panique s'empara d'elle, et elle voulut hurler quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Elle se remit dans sa position initiale. C'était Malefoy. Son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude. Il lui tendit la main pour l'inciter à approcher. Hermione fit un premier pas, puis elle le rejoint rapidement en quelques enjambées.

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils furent encerclés par des flammes, surgies de nulle part. Les flammes étaient rougeoyantes. Hermione eut rapidement très chaud. Elle avait la sensation que le feu la dévorait sans même la toucher. Comme si sa peau allait fondre et couler le long de ses membres, comme attaquée par un acide abrasif et puissant.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et vit Harry. Son meilleur ami, qui était en train de l'observer avec un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage. Sa tête passait de Malefoy à Hermione, espérant une explication. Hermione voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. La chaleur générée par le feu pénétra à l'intérieur de son corps, irritant sa gorge. Elle toussa, les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Harry secouer la tête de désapprobation et disparaître vers ce qui ressemblait à la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Le mur se reforma derrière lui.

Désespérée, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues, elle se tourna en direction de Malefoy. Ou plutôt, là où il s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'était évaporé. Il avait tout simplement disparu. Hermione se retrouvait là, seule au milieu des braises. Abattue, elle se recroquevilla en boule sur le sol, en proie à un sentiment d'impuissance, au centre de la chaleur ardente, dans laquelle elle allait finir par étouffer si personne ne venait à son secours.

 **ODODODOD**

\- Hermione ?

Hermione fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la secouait doucement par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Charlotte dans son champ de vision. Hermione se sentait confuse. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un espace restreint. Elle n'était pas dans son lit. S'aidant de son coude, elle se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était dans le grand salon. Elle s'était endormie et avait passé la nuit ici.

\- Nom d'une bouse de dragon…, jura Hermione à voix basse.

Charlotte l'observa, incertaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione tenta de se remémorer la soirée pour répondre à la question. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était revenue du théâtre. Puis qu'elle était allée se coucher, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ah oui, la Noise venait de tomber. Elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil après avoir ruminé la situation avec Malefoy.

\- Je me suis endormie après avoir bu une tisane, expliqua Hermione en désignant la tasse vide, posée sur la petite table.

Charlotte lui sourit.

\- Ça ne devait pas être une nuit très agréable, supposa-t-elle.

Hermione rit doucement. En effet, elle avait mal partout. Elle avait dormi dans une position dénuée de tout confort. Et surtout, son cauchemar, qui s'effaçait de son esprit de minute en minute, lui laissait une impression déplaisante.

\- On va prendre le petit-dej' ? proposa Charlotte. Ça devrait de requinquer un peu.

Hermione acquiesça, et étira ses muscles endoloris, avant de suivre Charlotte à la cafétéria.

Elles furent à peine assises qu'Hermione sentit le regard de Charlotte sur elle. Hermione leva des yeux interrogateurs dans sa direction.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle confuse.

Son amie paraissait subitement excitée. Elle avait cette fameuse lueur dans les prunelles, celle qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle s'imaginait quelque chose entre Malefoy et Hermione. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait encore ?!

\- Tu dois encore me raconter un événement en particulier, lui rappela-t-elle.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait oublié la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la veille. Mais Charlotte, elle, n'avait visiblement pas oublié.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un signe du blond. Elle ne le vit pas. Probablement dormait-il encore, après une soirée arrosée.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle finalement. On mange, puis on monte dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie que toute l'école soit au courant.

Charlotte lui offrit un grand sourire, clairement ravie d'être non seulement privilégiée, mais en plus d'être sur le point de savoir ce qui s'était réellement produit entre eux deux.

Elles s'empressèrent donc de terminer leur repas et de filer dans la chambre d'Hermione, où elles s'installèrent face à face sur le lit.

\- Bon alors, je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama Charlotte, impatiente.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, répondit Hermione.

Charlotte lui lança un regard signifiant « ne me la fais pas à moi ».

\- Mais bien sûr, et c'est pour qu'on est dans ta chambre, pour ne pas que toute l'école soit au courant qu'il n'y a rien à savoir ? lui répondit-elle du tac au tac, sur un ton sarcastique.

Touchée. Une fois de plus, Charlotte ne se laisse pas duper par Hermione.

\- D'accord, tu as raison. Tu te souviens de la soirée ? Tu étais partie plus tôt, commença Hermione, se souvenant du même coup que cela avait été intentionnel de la part de son amie.

\- Oui ! ponctua Charlotte, dont l'impatience perçait tant dans sa voix que dans son attitude.

Hermione sentit une boule de stress naître dans son estomac, à l'idée de raconter l'épisode, alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore pu l'analyser correctement. Elle n'en comprenait pas encore les tenants et les aboutissants, mais elle était sur le point de dire ce qu'il s'était passé. De dire ce qui la bouleversait, sans vouloir y penser, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher non plus.

\- Vers deux heures du matin, Malefoy a mis tout le monde dehors. Enfin, il a dit à ses potes que la fête était terminée et qu'ils devaient sortir de sa chambre, enchaîna Hermione.

Autant la boule dans le ventre d'Hermione grossissait à mesure de son discours, autant il semblait que l'impatience de Charlotte était de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

\- Et ? ne put s'empêcher de la pousser Charlotte, dont la curiosité était évidente.

\- Il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à ma chambre, ajouta Hermione, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait atteint un point de non-retour.

À présent, Charlotte sautillait presque sur le lit d'Hermione, ne tenant plus à connaître la suite.

\- Et ensuite ? Il est entré ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Malgré sa boule au ventre, Hermione sourit de l'enthousiaste de son amie. Elle secoua la tête pour signifier la négative.

\- On a discuté plutôt, objecta-t-elle.

\- De quoi ? voulut-elle savoir.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je me suis excusée pour l'avoir mis en colère, répondit Hermione, sans vraiment tout dire à son amie.

Charlotte leva un sourcil interloqué.

\- Drago s'est mis en colère ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour faire sortir le Kappa qui sommeille en lui ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton surpris.

Hermione grimaça, pas très fière d'elle-même.

\- J'ai affirmé qu'il avait des blessures personnelles et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il étudie pour devenir Guérisseur, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, et je comprends qu'il se soit énervé, j'en aurais fait autant à sa place, admit Charlotte sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

L'attitude désinvolte du blond lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Il a dit que ce n'était rien, répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Charlotte lui sembla un peu déçue du manque d'intérêt dans la réaction de Malefoy.

\- D'accord…et après ? continua-t-elle tout de même.

Elles y étaient. Le moment où Hermione allait formuler à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé, sans pouvoir encore réellement le conscientiser.

\- Il a failli m'embrasser, répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

Cette fois Charlotte bondit de manière abrupte sur le lit d'Hermione, lui sautant presque dessus.

\- Comment ça « il a failli » ? s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Oui…il s'est rapproché, puis il est parti sans un mot, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe de Dumbledore.

Hermione sentit aux mouvements du matelas que Charlotte se rasseyait, calmée dans son excitation par la tristesse qui émanait des propos de la Gryffondor.

\- Oh ! Je vois. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es du coup ? devina Charlotte.

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, exposa-t-elle.

Hermione releva la tête, incertaine.

\- Tu crois ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'en suis presque sûre, affirma Charlotte.

La boule qu'Hermione avait sentie un peu plus tôt dans son ventre se trouvait à présent dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait confuse. Est-ce qu'il était possible que Malefoy se soit attaché à elle ? Comme elle s'était attachée à lui, sans pouvoir en évaluer l'ampleur ?

Elle était à la fois déçue que Malefoy ne l'ait pas embrassée, comme si cela signifiait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, et en même temps, elle se sentait coupable de ce sentiment de déception. C'était comme si elle avait eu envie qu'il l'embrasse. Sa raison lui soufflait que ça ne devrait pas être le cas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette envie que son ancien rival l'embrasse. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'elle ressentait : et si Malefoy l'avait embrassée ? Elle se sentait frénétique à cette idée, et elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui serait produit alors.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi il s'est arrêté en plein vol ? s'interrogea Hermione, d'une voix implorante.

Charlotte leva les mains en l'air, en signe d'ignorance.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Mais regarde déjà tes propres doutes. Imagine qu'il ait les mêmes, suggéra-t-elle.

Hermione s'était posé la question à elle-même plus qu'à son amie, mais elle devait bien avouer que sa réflexion n'était pas dénouée de sens et qu'elle était intéressante pour comprendre la situation. Elle-même était perdue entre son ancienne rivalité avec Malefoy, son appréciation grandissante pour lui et son amitié envers Harry et Ron. La situation n'était pas aisée. Alors ce n'était pas impossible que lui-même soit également perdu…

\- Tu vois, ajouta Charlotte en voyant Hermione plongée dans ses pensées. Si ce n'est pas facile pour toi, il est fort probable que ça ne le soit pas pour lui non plus.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord avec son amie. Elle avait désormais un semblant d'explication qui lui paraissant plausible.

Il lui restait à savoir si c'était effectivement le cas. Et à vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir être fixée.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lundi suivant, Malefoy ne se présenta pas en cours. Ils durent commencer le deuxième thème de travail pour le cours d' _Approche multidisciplinaire_ sans lui. Le mardi, Hermione ne le vit pas non plus en _Imagerie moldue_. Le mercredi et le vendredi, Hermione passa les deux fois trois heures d'Histologie à s'inquiéter de son absence. Elle ne le vit pas non plus dans les couloirs ou à la cafétéria, de toute la semaine.

Une semaine s'était donc écoulée sans que Malefoy ne montre un seul signe de sa présence. Il avait tout simplement disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'école de médicomagie de Liverpool. À l'exception faite qu'Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle n'avait pas imaginé le mois qui s'était écoulé. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Et de toute façon, les regards qu'elle échangeait parfois avec Charlotte étaient explicites ; elle aussi se demandait où était passé le jeune homme.

Le mois d'octobre avait commencé, le temps se refroidissant peu à peu et la luminosité baissant plus rapidement au fur et à mesure des journées. Tout comme le moral d'Hermione : lui aussi baissait de jour en jour. Elle avait retrouvé ses vieilles habitudes, restant muette la plupart du temps et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle-même ne savait exactement à quoi elle pensait, juste qu'elle n'était pas totalement là. Son humeur se faisait à nouveau plus maussade et ses cauchemars avaient réapparus, mettant en scène la bataille de Poudlard et ce feu abrasif qui semblait la brûler comme un acide extrêmement douloureux. Elle se traînait plus qu'autre chose, entre les cours, la cafétéria, la salle d'étude et sa chambre. Même Charlotte se sentait impuissante face à la situation, bien qu'elle en devinât aisément la raison.

\- Hermione ! s'écria Charlotte.

Hermione sursauta. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour situer où elle se trouvait. Elle était à la cafétéria, assise devant une assiette d'omelette au fromage et aux poivrons à moitié entamée. Visiblement, elle jouait distraitement avec sa nourriture, du bout de sa fourchette, et Charlotte, qui se trouvait face à elle, était en train de lui parler. Mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du sujet de la conversation.

Elle leva un regard à la fois évasif et confus. Charlotte s'énerva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Ça fait une semaine que tu broies du noir, bouge ton cul, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi déboussolée par ce brutal retour à la réalité, elle aurait été choquée par les propos de son amie.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer. Fais quelque chose, nom d'une chouette ! continua-t-elle, dans l'espoir de secouer Hermione.

Hermione grogna.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix croassante, plus pour la rhétorique que réellement pour avoir une réponse.

Charlotte était agacée par sa réponse, elle le voyait.

\- Je n'en sais rien moi, n'importe quoi ! Mais tu ne peux plus errer et tourner en rond comme ça. Hurle, énerve-toi, retourne le Ministère de la magie pour savoir où il habite et va lui donner une bonne raclée pour t'avoir plantée sans explication ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Déconcertée, Hermione ne sut que lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à chercher après Malefoy. Il allait bien finir par réapparaître de lui-même. C'est ce qu'elle se disait. Même si elle n'en était pas aussi persuadée qu'au début de la semaine.

Charlotte soupira face à l'attitude amorphe d'Hermione. La sorcière n'était pas prête à se réveiller.

 **ODODODOD**

L'occasion pour Hermione de « se bouger le cul » se présenta quelques jours plus tard, le lundi soir, après le cours d'Approche multidisciplinaire. Dix jours après sa disparition, Malefoy refit surface. Il passa devant Hermione sans lui porter la moindre attention. Comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, comme s'ils se détestaient toujours, comme s'ils n'avaient pas appris à mieux se connaître et à s'apprécier ces derniers temps. Cela fit plus de mal à Hermione qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était blessée par son attitude. Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, et elle s'effondra, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son lit.

 **ODODODOD**

Ce qu'elle craignait tant c'était donc produit. Hermione avait espéré que le « presque baiser » ne changerait rien à sa relation avec Malefoy. Qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas, qu'ils continueraient à passer du temps ensemble. Ses questionnements lui paraissaient tellement futiles à présent. Et ses envies de l'embrasser « pour savoir » également. Malefoy avait dû jouer un rôle ces dernières semaines, elle en était persuadée maintenant que ce dernier l'évitait en beauté. Elle se sentait comme une idiote d'avoir cru qu'il avait pu avoir changé depuis Poudlard.

Et le moral d'Hermione s'en faisait ressentir. Elle qui pensait déjà aller mal durant l'absence de Malefoy, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait aller encore plus mal alors qu'il était présent…mais qu'il la fuyait comme la sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour cette raison qu'il l'évitait : il devait se rappeler qu'aux yeux de sa famille, les sang-purs et les sang-de-bourbe ne se mélangeaient pas.

Les jours passèrent encore, laissant Hermione dans un état approchant davantage de celui des Inferi, comme sans vie, sans conscience propre. D'autant plus qu'elle-même craignait le feu depuis qu'elle en rêvait, chaque nuit. Charlotte avait bien essayé de la faire réagir, pourtant. Elle s'était littéralement énervée sur Hermione, lui criant de se bouger, d'agir, de faire quelque chose, même si elle devait rouer de coups Malefoy. Mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione ne bougeait pas la baguette.

Une nouvelle occasion d'interpeller Malefoy se présenta à Hermione le mercredi après la pause midi, alors qu'elle était plantée au milieu du chemin et qu'il passa devant elle. Elle préférait systématiquement détourner les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de sentir la douleur causée par son comportement. Cette fois cependant, Charlotte vint se planter devant elle, captant son attention.

\- Ça suffit maintenant de te faire inutilement du mal pour un gars ! Tu vas porter fièrement tes valeurs de Gryffondor et le prendre en quatre yeux. Attrape ce putain de Grapcorne par ses cornes ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sec, avant de pousser Hermione en direction du blond, qui avait pris place dans le grand salon.

Mais Hermione n'en avait pas le courage. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une Gryffondor. Elle avait juste envie de se glisser dans le fond de son lit. Et sans répondre à son amie, elle fit volte-face et prit la direction de sa chambre, pour faire ce qu'il lui faisait effectivement envie.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était allongée dans son lit sur le dos. Elle regardait le plafond blanc, où une araignée se baladait pour rejoindre le coin où elle avait tissé sa toile. Hermione songea qu'en temps normal, lorsqu'elle se sentait mal, Malefoy avait tendance à s'en apercevoir et à venir la trouver. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'en cet instant, il soupçonne sa peine et frappe à sa porte. Mais il était plus probable qu'il s'en doute, mais s'en fiche comme de la barbe inexistante du professeur Chourave.

Hermione sourit à cette expression qu'il avait une fois employée…avant de fondre en larmes, à l'idée qu'il ne la prononcerait peut-être plus jamais en sa présence.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. En résonnance, le cœur d'Hermione battit à la chamade. Et si c'était Malefoy ? Elle s'empressa de sécher ses larmes.

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix croassante en raison des larmes.

Elle grimaçait. Il était évident, au son de sa voix, qu'elle avait pleuré. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlotte. Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de déception.

\- Désolée, ce n'est que moi, indiqua Charlotte.

Hermione tenta un sourire, qui se transforma plutôt en grimace d'excuse.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée de réagir comme ça, répondit Hermione.

Charlotte haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais que tu attendais plutôt Drago, je ne suis pas étonnée, affirma-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça. Son amie devinait une fois de plus, avec justesse, les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? lui offrit Charlotte.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que qui se soit interfère. Certes, elle manquait de courage pour le moment, mais c'était à elle de régler cette histoire.

\- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta-t-elle, avant de quitter la chambre d'Hermione.

 **ODODODOD**

Depuis le mercredi, l'ambiance était lourde à la faculté. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'il y avait des conflits, mais c'était le temps qui était étrange. En ce jeudi sept octobre, il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais il faisait chaud et le ciel était rempli de nuages gris foncé et imposants. Les jeunes sorciers s'attendaient à tout moment à entendre le tonnerre gronder au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Hermione avait la sensation de percevoir plus intensément le changement atmosphérique que les autres ne le faisaient. C'était comme si celui-ci l'atteignait plus que cela n'aurait dû être le cas. Au fur et à mesure que l'atmosphère s'était chargée en électricité, Hermione avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et progressivement, c'était comme si elle avait été anesthésiée. Elle n'avait plus été en mesure de ressentir la moindre émotion. Elle ne percevait plus que la lourdeur ambiante, comme si elle en faisait elle-même partie.

Hermione n'était plus capable de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'amenait à penser ça, mais elle le savait : il allait assurément se produire quelque événement cette nuit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

Initialement, cette partie de l'histoire devait être plus courte et former un seul chapitre avec la suite, qui se trouvera donc dans le chapitre 8, mais j'ai finalement décidé de raconter plus longuement le "post-presque-baiser" et de vous imprégner de l'ambiance un peu glauque. Je sais, c'est sadique, parce que du coup, pas de Drago que ici ! Je vous promets que vous m'en voudrez moins dans le chapitre 8. En attendant, vous pouvez exprimer toute votre frustration en reviews ! :D

Petit sondage : à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre 8 ? :D


	8. Chapter 8 : l'Anam arbait

Hellooooo mes lecteurs adorés ! :D Oui je vous adore, ceux qui me laissent de petits commentaires, puis ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou me suivent (même s'ils ne mettent pas de reviews, snif, snif!).  
Pas beaucoup de blablatage aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé les examens et je suis _vraiment_ fatiguée. J'aimerais bien dormir et me réveiller juste à la fin du dernier examen, vous voyez? I'm waiting for Summer 2016 yeaaaaaaaah. Bon j'arrête de vous embêter. XD On se retrouve en bas, j'ai des choses à vos raconter sur ce chapitre riche en rebondissements. :p

 **Slytherin** : Ta review m'a vraiment intriguée! Mais qui es-tu ? ahahah J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fiction et que la suite te plaira. Tu es déjà Potterhead de base? Si oui, que penses-tu de mon interprétation des personnages? Des bisous, merci pour m'avoir laissé ton avis ! :D

 **Maraille** : Ta review m'a fait l'effet de ouhlàlà ! Tu as plein d'idées auxquelles j'ai aussi pensé pour ma fic, du coup tu me fais peur. XD Dis-moi, tu as des dons de voyance? Est-ce que tu vas quand même continuer à lire ma fiction alors que tu sais déjà certaines choses? Est-ce que tu es l'arrière-arrière-arrière-petite fille de Cassandra Trelawney (en supposant que Sibylle aurait eu des enfants...tu crois? Avec qui? Mon imagination s'emballe là. XD)? Merci pour ton commentaire, en tout cas, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre, qui en fin de compte, ne ressemble en rien à ce que tu as prévu (à part peut-être que Dragounet est un parfait imbécile...mais ça, il n'y peut rien, si? Enfin, c'est juste que dans le fond on l'aime comme ça... Bien mal nous en prenne).

 **La pno attendra** : D'abord, t'as oublié un "é" dans ton nom, puis...pourquoi t'as changé ton pseudo hein? :'( Regarde comme tu me maltraites... Quoi, moi j'ai commencé d'abord? Je ne vois du tout de quoi tu parles. Mes fins de chapitres ne sont pas du tout sadiques. Non mais...tu les lis quand même après. :( Schizophrène moi? Non pas du tout...

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : l'Anam arbait**

 _The Liverpool college of magical medicine_ était plongé dans le noir. C'était le cœur de la nuit. Depuis quelques heures déjà, le ciel était en proie à une bataille sans merci ; le cumulonimbus déversait sa pluie torrentielle et, par intermittence, les éclairs déchiraient les cieux. L'ambiance était lugubre. Malgré tout, la majorité des étudiants étaient profondément endormis, peu soucieux des conditions climatiques. Mais Hermione Granger ne dormait pas. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut au premier coup de tonnerre et, depuis lors, elle semblait en transe. Elle était assise dans son lit, les jambes repliées sous elle, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle attendait. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle n'était plus tout à fait connectée à la réalité. Alors elle attendait, simplement.

Aux environs de trois heures du matin, Hermione se leva soudainement, comme si elle avait perçu un signal. Droite comme un i, elle s'avança en silence vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts. Et, à l'autre bout du parc universitaire, elle perçut une ombre. Mais Hermione n'était pas surprise ; elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début de l'orage.

Animée par une intuition qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle fit volte-face et quitta sa chambre. Elle marchait comme une automate, ne sachant prédire où ses jambes l'amèneraient, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle prenait la bonne direction. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas à y penser, et elle ne songeait à rien d'autre qu'à suivre le chemin qui se formait dans son esprit au fur et à mesure que ses pas la menaient à travers le grand salon, la cafétéria, puis à l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'air était électrique à l'extérieur. Elle vit une nouvelle fois l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçue depuis sa chambre. Elle pouvait la distinguer plus nettement à présent : il s'agissait d'une femme encapuchonnée, tout habillée de noir. Hermione n'était pas capable de dire comment elle était au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas discerner son visage. Elle le savait, tout simplement. Elle continua son avancée inconsciente.

La silhouette féminine devenait de plus en plus distincte, au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione réduisait la distance qui la séparait d'elle. La femme tendit les bras dans sa direction, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener avec elle. Hermione n'était pas en mesure de dire où elle allait la conduire, mais elle se sentait en confiance.

Elle était à deux pattes de Boullu d'entrer en contact avec la femme quand un cri résonna dans le silence de la nuit, sortant Hermione de sa transe. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine du cri. C'était Malefoy. Elle prit brutalement conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : en pyjama, à pieds nus dans l'herbe gorgée d'eau par la pluie, et elle était elle-même ruisselante, à cause de l'averse. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait suivi une créature inconnue.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la silhouette encapuchonnée, de laquelle elle s'était sentie attirée il y a quelques instants, et réalisa son erreur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme, comme elle l'avait cru un peu plus tôt ; il s'agissait en réalité d'un être translucide, un peu à la manière d'un fantôme, mais dans une version beaucoup plus obscure, presque noire. La forme était même inquiétante, voire menaçante. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quelques instants auparavant, Hermione se sentit tout à coup en danger. Elle croisa le regard sans vie du spectre ; il était rempli de rage. Elle prit peur, recula, et pendant qu'elle tombait en arrière, elle perçut une lumière verte. Elle perdit connaissance, pendant que résonnait un cri de douleur.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione remua dans son sommeil et frissonna. Elle avait la sensation d'être glacée jusqu'aux os. Elle se trouvait dans un décor sombre, dont elle ne distinguait que les branches en fourche des arbres. Elle avançait sans certitude, animée par une force extérieure. Son allure ressemblait à une marche funèbre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La situation ne lui était pas inconnue.

Elle s'arrêta après un temps qu'elle ne sut déterminer. Elle se trouvait alors dans une clairière, éclairée par la lune. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle la vit. Face à elle se tenait une forme spectrale. Elle la reconnut immédiatement. Par Merlin, oui, elle la reconnaissait. Un hurlement déchira ses poumons et sa gorge, remplaçant le silence qui préexistait jusqu'alors. Elle chuta en arrière et tomba dans un gouffre qui lui parut sans fin.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla au son de son propre hurlement. Une forme humaine s'approcha d'elle et elle se retrouva collée contre un torse chaud et musclé, dégageant une subtile odeur de pomme.

\- Chut ! Je suis là, murmura Malefoy d'une voix chaude et rassurante.

Hermione s'accrocha au col de sa chemise, pour se rassurer. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas d'une seconde à l'autre, qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Comme s'il sentait son appréhension, Malefoy commença à lui caresser les cheveux en la berçant doucement. Si elle considéra comme étrange son comportement, Hermione n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions. Pas tout de suite. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, retrouvant peu à peu une sensation de quiétude. Elle se rendormit, sécurisée par les balancements apaisants.

 **ODODODOD**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, le jour baignait sa chambre d'une vive luminosité. Elle prit rapidement conscience qu'elle reposait sur une surface plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée : des jambes. De brèves images des événements de la nuit surgirent dans son esprit et elle assimila du même coup les jambes à leur propriétaire.

Elle se releva lentement, croisant le regard du blond une fois qu'elle fut assise dans son lit. Il semblait inquiet. Ou concerné. Ou plus probablement les deux, bien qu'Hermione ait du mal à y croire. La veille encore, Malefoy la fuyait, et cette nuit, il avait veillé sur elle. C'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Comme le fait que Malefoy se trouvait dans son lit, par exemple. Certes, il portait un pyjama…mais tout de même ! Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pour penser à autre chose. Immédiatement, ce fut l'image du spectre qui lui vint à l'esprit. Cela suffit à la faire frissonner. Le rappel faisait encore surgir une émotion puissante : elle avait beau savoir que c'était terminé, l'expérience lui laissait un souvenir désagréable.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demanda finalement Malefoy.

C'était une bonne question. Hermione n'en était pas certaine. Elle avait déjà peine à croire qu'elle était éveillée, et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé les événements de la nuit. Alors elle supposa que pour l'instant au moins, elle ne devait pas se sentir si mal que ça.

\- Bien, j'imagine, répondit-elle.

Malefoy lui lança un regard perçant, qui lui donna la sensation d'être sondée en profondeur. Mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

\- Pourtant, il faut être sacrément mal en point pour attirer l'Anam arbait, argua Malefoy.

\- L'anam quoi ? s'étonna Hermione, en relevant la tête.

Hermione présumait qu'il devait faire référence au spectre qui l'avait attirée, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de cette chose. Même dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de feuilleter, jamais elle n'avait lu ce nom auparavant.

\- L'Anam arbait. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la légende de l'âme en peine ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. Cette histoire lui était totalement inconnue.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, remarque. C'est une légende du monde de la magie noire, commenta-t-il.

\- Que dit la légende ? l'interrogea Hermione, piquée par la curiosité.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers le mur d'en face et, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, il commença sa narration :

\- Cela remonte à des millénaires. Autrefois vivait une femme, dont nous ne savons pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'elle appréciait propager le mal autour d'elle, détruisant des vies par pur plaisir. Il se disait qu'elle avait l'esprit et le cœur aussi noirs que les cendres, calcinés par un amour perdu.

Malefoy marqua une pause, jugeant du regard Hermione, qui était absorbée par son récit, puis il continua.

\- Des mois durant, elle s'enfonça dans une dépression de plus en plus profonde, de laquelle elle n'espérait plus sortir un beau jour. En désespoir de cause, elle aurait mis fin à ses jours. Mais elle ne voulait pas que son acte sombre dans l'oubli, elle voulait continuer à influencer le monde des vivants. Alors, elle invoqua une magie ancienne lui permettant, une fois son sang versé dans un rituel spécifique, d'emmener avec elle d'autres personnes dans la mort. C'est ainsi qu'elle erre depuis lors, comme une âme en peine, dans le nord de l'Angleterre, à la recherche de sorciers affaiblis par des pensées négatives.

L'information fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle était à la fois partagée entre de la tristesse pour cette femme, qui avait dû se sentir atrocement mal pour vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, et l'horreur d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi mal, lâcha finalement Malefoy, après un long silence.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle ne se l'était pas non plus imaginé. Certes, elle n'allait pas bien ces derniers jours, et même de manière générale depuis un an et demi, mais jamais elle n'avait songé mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Je croyais que tu allais mieux, pourtant, avoua-t-il.

Hermione leva des yeux interdits en direction du blond. Ses traits semblaient s'être affaissés en quelques minutes, emprunts de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Hermione en fut touchée, au point qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

Hermione songea une nouvelle fois à l'incohérence de la situation. Malefoy se comportait de manière totalement opposée à ses agissements des derniers jours. Elle ne comprenait pas comme il pouvait être attentif, distant, puis à nouveau attentif, comme il l'était pour le moment. Mais il lui suffisait de regarder les yeux gris de son ancien rival pour être frappée par toute l'inquiétude qui s'y reflétait. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Charlotte avait raison : elle devait prendre le Grapcorne par les cornes et demander des explications à Malefoy. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et croisa une fois de plus les prunelles grises du blond, qui la happèrent sans prévenir.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre…, avoua-t-il, déstabilisant complètement la jeune sorcière.

Elle se perdit dans son regard, oubliant complètement ce qu'elle était supposée dire ou faire. Elle détailla sans complexe son visage anguleux, aussi bien dessiné que celui d'un Dieu grec. Et cela n'était sans contexte rien en comparaison avec son torse musclé, qu'elle pouvait discerner au travers de sa blouse de pyjama. Elle glissa son regard dans le sens inverse, remontant vers son visage, où elle s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Elles n'étaient à la fois ni trop fines, ni trop épaisses, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner à Hermione une envie irrésistible de les toucher. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, elle posa le regard sur le haut du visage de Malefoy, dont les yeux renvoyaient un sentiment de trouble.

Le regard d'Hermione se baissa encore sur les lèvres du Serpentard et se souvint de la sensation qui l'avait habitée la nuit où il l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre. Elle avait senti l'ambiance devenir électrique, et c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant : le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, les poils de ses bras se dressèrent. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le réaliser, elle s'était penchée en avant et ses lèvres avaient touché celles de Malefoy. Tandis qu'elle découvrait une exquise douceur dans la façon qu'il avait de répondre à son baiser, il sembla à Hermione que son estomac explosait à la manière d'un feu d'artifice. La main de Malefoy se glissa sous sa mâchoire, donnant plus de profondeur à leur baiser. Les langues s'entremêlèrent dans une danse frénétique, avant que les deux sorciers ne se séparent, à bout de souffle.

Hermione s'écarta afin de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, et au fur et à mesure que sa respiration redevenait raisonnable, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se produire.

La situation lui apparaissait totalement incongrue. Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré à Poudlard. Un signal d'alarme s'activa dans sa tête. Qu'avait-elle fait par le plus grand des mages ?! Honteuse, elle baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolée…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle sentait son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique, à une vitesse qui rendait sa respiration douloureuse.

\- Tu ne sais pas, ou tu es en train de te défiler ? lui demanda Malefoy sur un ton assuré, pointant avec justesse le problème.

Hermione ne savait pas comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle devait bien l'admettre : elle connaissait la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait embrassé. Elle en avait eu envie, tout simplement. Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre.

\- Je me défile…, reconnut-elle, la tête toujours baissée.

Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, le cœur toujours inspiré par une course folle, elle sentit les deux mains de Malefoy se poser sur les deux extrémités de sa mâchoire et soulever son visage vers le sien. Hermione croisa les deux yeux face à elle ; ils lui apparaissaient d'un bleu intense, plus étincelants qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Sa vue retomba sur ses lèvres, qui étaient étirées par un sourire en coin, qui lui tordit l'estomac. Et cette fois, c'est Malefoy qui initia leur baiser, faisant preuve d'une délicatesse qu'Hermione ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée jusqu'alors. Et par-dessus tout, elle prit conscience d'une chose : non seulement elle avait voulu qu'ils s'embrassent, mais en plus, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre, comme si cela avait été écrit. Comme si elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu empêcher cela, quand bien même elle aurait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. En cet instant, Hermione se sentait comme l'être le plus désirable au monde. Elle percevait une boule dans son ventre, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la peur ou de l'appréhension, c'était du désir à l'état pur, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et tout cela, elle le goûtait en même temps que les douces lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer pour la seconde fois, et pour le coup, Hermione ne dérocha pas le regard des yeux intensément bleus.

\- Dorénavant, il est hors de question que tu passes ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit orageuse seule, décréta-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

Ce matin-là, Hermione et Malefoy ne se quittèrent que durant les quelques minutes nécessaires à leur toilette. Malefoy était sorti de la chambre pour laisser le temps à Hermione de mettre des vêtements propres, et celle-ci en avait fait de même un peu plus tard, patientant devant la porte du sorcier. Elle devait l'admettre, Hermione n'avait pas envie de se séparer du blond. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était le résultat de sa mésaventure avec l'Anam arbait ou si c'était particulièrement sa présence à lui qu'elle requérait. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir mettre de la distance entre eux, et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme.

Ils descendirent donc ensemble pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, retrouvant Charlotte qui les regardait arriver d'un air ahuri.

\- J'ai manqué un épisode ? leur demanda-t-elle pendant qu'ils s'installaient à table.

Hermione et Malefoy se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'il convenait de dire. Assurément, ils pensaient tous deux aux baisers échangés un peu plus tôt, et Hermione détourna le regard, rougissante.

Malefoy répondit pour elle, percevant son malaise.

\- Pas moyen de dormir cette nuit avec l'orage, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Du coup, on a fini par se croiser dans les pièces communes, expliqua-t-il en adaptant les faits à leur avantage.

L'œil inquisiteur de Charlotte passa de l'un à l'autre, intriguée. Finalement, elle s'adressa à Hermione.

\- Du coup, tu as eu des explications ? continua-t-elle.

Malefoy eut un mouvement de tête en direction d'Hermione, marquant son intérêt.

\- Des explications ? répéta-t-il, soudainement curieux.

Embarrassée, Hermione resta muette. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Parce qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas demandé d'éclaircissements à Malefoy concernant son attitude étrange. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fui la nuit où ils avaient manqué de s'embrasser, ni pour quelle raison il l'avait évitée depuis ce moment jusqu'à cette nuit.

Elle se déroba derrière une mine coupable.

\- Hum ! Hermione, sérieusement ? s'exclama Charlotte. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux débarquer avec lui ici, comme si de rien n'était, si vous n'avez pas parlé !

Hermione serra les lèvres. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas assuré, mais en même temps, Charlotte ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était de se retrouver face au regard inquiet de Malefoy. Ni face à son attitude pleine d'assurance. Elle en perdait tous ses moyens. Et elle s'était laissée guidée par ses émotions, tout simplement.

Elle regarda Charlotte d'un air apeuré. Elle voulait lui signifier d'arrêter, de ne pas insister, mais elle savait que c'était de toute façon trop tard ; maintenant, c'était elle qui devait une explication à Malefoy.

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier, qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Plus tard…, murmura-t-elle à son égard.

Il acquiesça, acceptant de reporter leur discussion. Hermione ne savait pas s'il était compréhensif de son malaise, ou s'il avait conscience que l'endroit n'était peut-être pas idéal pour un échange privé.

\- De toute façon, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dit-il, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Les trois camarades se levèrent pour suivre leur cours d'Histologie de la médecine.

Pendant les trois heures qui ponctuèrent le présentiel, Hermione tâcha de prendre des notes avec attention. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à sa droite, où s'était installé Malefoy. Lui-même semblait aussi distrait qu'elle, car, en omettant les moments où elle pouvait le lorgner à loisir du coin de l'œil, il la grillait la majeure partie du temps. Et à chaque fois qu'il captait son regard, un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage, donnant à Hermione la sensation que des comprimés effervescents déclenchaient leur action dans son estomac. La durée du cours ne lui avait jamais paru aussi étrange : à la fois longue, comme à l'accoutumée, et tellement courte, parce qu'elle ne se lassait pas de dévisager Malefoy…et parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle allait devoir lui parler. Pour comprendre. Être fixée. Et elle craignait sa réponse. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

À la fin du cours, Charlotte les avisa d'un besoin impératif de passer aux toilettes et elle leur dit qu'elle les retrouverait à la cafétéria. Hermione et Malefoy sortirent donc seuls de la salle de classe, avant de se retrouver hors de la cohue estudiantine, dans le parc. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, sachant l'un comme l'autre que l'heure était venue.

Malefoy s'appuya sur la façade de l'établissement, visiblement à l'aise. Tout le contraire d'Hermione en somme, qui n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Pourtant elle allait devoir prendre sur elle et oser.

Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, après une grande inspiration, Malefoy l'observait, l'air amusé.

\- C'est si difficile que ça, ce que tu as à me demander ? la taquina-t-il.

Son sourire bouleversa totalement Hermione, dont le cœur exécuta plusieurs galipettes. Elle aurait aimé être plus forte, pouvoir répondre avec ferveur aux taquineries de Malefoy, mais elle se trouvait complètement démunie. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi…perturbant.

\- Hum ! Oui…, se risqua-t-elle finalement.

Le visage de Malefoy changea d'expression, passant de l'amusement à la perplexité. Hermione, quant à elle, jouait avec ses mains, mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait comment elle pouvait formuler ses questionnements. Par quoi devait-elle commencer ? Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une sorcière peu sûre d'elle, même si elle était clairement déboussolée par la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Malefoy.

Puis, mue par une idée de génie, elle se racla la gorge.

\- Après la nuit où tu es venu me raccompagner jusque dans ma chambre…, commença-t-elle. Tu as suspendu ton geste et je me suis demandé pourquoi… Puis j'ai voulu te confronter, mais tu avais disparu…et quand tu as réapparu, tu m'as fui…avant de me sauver la vie…alors…alors…je…je suis un peu perdue.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait paru beaucoup trop hésitante à son goût. Même si elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu mieux s'exprimer tout en gérant son trouble.

L'attitude de Malefoy se modifia brusquement suite aux paroles de la jeune femme. Il perdit de son assurance, se redressant tel un piquet au bord d'un terrain de Quidditch. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, incertain. Anxieuse, Hermione attendit qu'il prenne la parole. La tension se faisait sentir.

Enfin, il prit la parole, non sans un soupir.

\- J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il en guise d'explication, avant de reporter son attention sur le visage d'Hermione.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la regardant fixement dans la prunelle de ses yeux noisette. Hermione sentait que par son regard, il la mettait au défi de chercher à en savoir plus ; autrement dit, il valait mieux qu'elle n'insiste pas. Malgré cela, il se rapprocha davantage, jusqu'à refermer ses mains sur sa mâchoire, les pouces posés sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, sa contraction faciale témoignant d'une concentration intense. Hermione osait à peine respirer.

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard d'un bleu intense dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Ce matin, ça signifiait quelque chose, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione sentait qu'il lui en coûtait de dire ces quelques mots, et qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Mais en définitive, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle disposait de l'essentiel : Malefoy faisait attention, il ne prenait pas la situation à la légère. Et il ne l'avait pas embrassée « juste comme ça ». Lui aussi, il l'avait voulu. Non décidément, elle s'en contenterait.

Alors, elle lui sourit, d'abord timidement, puis franchement en voyant le visage du blond se détendre. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. À défaut d'intimité, l'échange fut bref, mais le contact suffit à Hermione pour se sentir là où elle avait envie d'être. Elle espérait que cette sensation ne prendrait jamais fin.

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama quelqu'un à quelques pas d'eux.

Hermione se dégagea doucement, mais vivement de l'étreinte de Malefoy, pour découvrir Charlotte, qui exécutait une petite danse de la joie. Son euphorie ne faisait aucun doute.

Hermione rougit, pendant que Malefoy riait, d'un rire pour lequel Hermione aurait craqué si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait. En fin de compte, elle ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à son rire, tant la joie de Charlotte était contagieuse.

 **ODODODOD**

Malefoy avait le nez levé en l'air, observant le ciel par la fenêtre du grand salon. Hermione, à quelques pas de lui, était soucieuse.

\- Tu…tu crois qu'elle va revenir ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

La tension était redevenue palpable au cours de l'après-midi, et Hermione pressentait un nouvel orage. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait plus que l'orage en lui-même, c'était le spectre qui en avait après elle. D'autant plus que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle vit Malefoy hocher la tête, son attention toujours captée par le ciel en proie à une perturbation atmosphérique perceptible.

\- J'en suis même persuadé. Vu comme je l'ai provoqué la nuit dernière…, insinua-t-il.

Hermione se figea sur place. Provoqué ? Comment ça, Malefoy avait provoqué l'Anam arbait ? Il avait des tendances hardiesses à la Gryffondor ou quoi ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'esprit cependant ailleurs.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il faut que j'aille vérifier une information, éluda-t-il temporairement la question. Je viendrai te rejoindre dans ta chambre.

\- …dans ma chambre ? répondit-elle, sur le ton de l'étonnement.

Elle avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'elle eut envie de se gifler. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'y retrouvaient.

Toujours distrait par Merlin savait quoi, Malefoy lui fournit un éclaircissement.

\- Je t'ai dit hier que je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule lors d'une nuit orageuse, lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se le rappelait. Et l'idée la rendait nerveuse, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement pour quelle raison. Mais d'un autre côté, savoir qu'elle n'allait pas affronter seule l'Anam arbait la rassurait.

Ils séparèrent donc, temporairement, le temps que Malefoy fasse ce qu'il avait à faire. Hermione, quant à elle, monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle voulait profiter de l'absence du sorcier pour prendre une douche et se détendre un peu, vu les nombreuses émotions vécues en peu de temps. Au moment de se rhabiller, elle resta devant son armoire, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas quel pyjama porter. Elle se décida finalement pour un ensemble en lin, pour sa tenue légère, et parce qu'elle se sentait bien dans celui-là : ni trop enfantin, ni trop aguichant. Il avait juste une touche de féminité, avec les bords du débardeur garnis de dentelle. Si elle n'aimait pas passer des heures à se préparer – à moins que cela ne soit pour une occasion spéciale -, Hermione ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une godiche.

Elle eut à peine terminé d'enfiler ses vêtements de nuit que Malefoy fit irruption dans la pièce, non sans en avoir demandé la permission auparavant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle le vit la lorgner du coin de l'œil, mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire. Après un court silence, il laissa tomber sur le sol un oreiller et une couverture.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione le questionna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il la dévisagea, comme s'il hésitait à se moquer. En définitive, il préféra conserver son naturel sarcastique.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas atterri chez les Serdaigle. Je passe la nuit ici, je te rappelle, la railla-t-il sur un ton néanmoins doux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment qu'elle savait qu'il passait la nuit ici. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle l'avait compris la première fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre quand même ? objecta-t-elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules, ne voyant visiblement pas où se trouvait le problème.

\- Si, c'était l'idée, en fait. Pourquoi, tu m'inviterais dans ton lit aussi vite ? la charia-t-il une fois de plus.

Cette fois, Hermione vira au rouge, incapable de rétorquer face à son sous-entendu lourd de sens. Sa réaction fit rire Malefoy.

\- Allez, ne te préoccupe pas. Ce ne sera pas ma première nuit à même le sol, trancha-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête, en signe de négation.

\- Prends mon lit, lui proposa-t-elle.

Malefoy la fixa, incrédule.

\- Pardon ?! Et toi, tu comptes dormir où comme ça ? se récria-t-il.

Hermione baissa la tête, le regard sur ses chaussettes. Elle se sentait presque coupable devant l'exclamation de Malefoy.

\- Mmh, je ne comptais pas vraiment dormir, pour être honnête, avoua-t-elle.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ? accepta-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête d'un geste vif, surprise qu'il ne conteste pas sa décision.

\- Tu devais m'expliquer en quoi tu avais provoqué l'Anam arbait. On peut peut-être commencer par ça ? lui suggérera-t-elle.

\- Bien, faisons comme ça, concéda-t-il.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et attendit que Malefoy vienne la rejoindre. Celui-ci choisit aussi de se mettre en position tailleur, leurs genoux se touchant pas la même occasion. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se déplaça pour briser le contact et Hermione contempla l'endroit où leur peau se touchait.

\- Alors ? l'interpella-t-elle, après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Mmmh, est-ce que je t'avais expliqué comment on se débarrasse de l'âme en peine ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. Il lui avait raconté la légende, son origine et son danger, mais pas comment s'en protéger.

\- Ça part d'un principe tout simple. Si l'âme est attirée par des sorciers déprimés, qu'est-ce qui ne l'amène pas ? la fit-il deviner.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit rapidement en route, animé par la devinette de Malefoy.

\- L'opposé, je suppose…des sorciers heureux ? répondit-elle, peu certaine.

Malefoy hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et donc, quelle est la matérialisation magique du bonheur ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

\- …un patronus ? hésita-t-elle.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit davantage.

\- Très justement. C'est avec un patronus que l'on repousse l'âme en peine, confirma-t-il.

Hermione se frotta le menton, en pleine réflexion. Elle se souvenait de la lumière verte qu'elle avait aperçue avant de s'évanouir.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le sortilège que tu as utilisé la nuit dernière, releva-t-elle.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'évanouit, remplacé par une mine sombre.

\- En effet, répondit-il.

Hermione attendit qu'il ajoute une explication ou, à défaut, une information supplémentaire, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en fin de compte.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas capable d'en produire un, admit-il.

Hermione n'en était pas surprise. Il fallait un haut niveau de magie pour parvenir à former un patronus correct ; pas qu'elle ne l'en croyait pas capable, mais les seuls jeunes sorciers en mesure de jeter ce sort avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Malefoy.

\- Quel sort est-ce que tu as lancé à la place ? reprit-elle.

\- L'Iniuriam altum, lâcha-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

Hermione se dit que, décidément, il y avait énormément de connaissances magiques qu'elle se devait encore d'acquérir…

Malefoy sembla deviner ses pensées et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- C'est de la magie noire, clarifia-t-il, pendant qu'Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Comme j'ai dû réagir à l'intuition, j'ai utilisé le premier sort qui me venait à l'esprit… Et celui-ci ravive les blessures les plus profondes. L'âme en peine n'a pas vraiment apprécié.

\- Oh ! Je vois…, répondit Hermione.

À présent, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi l'Anam arbait aurait pris l'intervention de Malefoy comme une provocation.

\- Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione songea quelques secondes à la réponse à donner. Malgré le fait que l'ambiance se faisait aussi lourde que la veille, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi affectée qu'elle ne le fût alors. La présence du blond la rassurait. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, tu m'empêches de trop y penser. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule avec si elle vient me chercher, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mmh, signifia-t-il en guise de réponse.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre eux. Hermione n'était gênée par ce silence, elle se sentait tout simplement bien en sa compagnie.

Malefoy non plus ne semblait pas être dérangé par ce silence. Toutefois, après mutisme prolongé, mais ponctué par quelques orages lointains, il reprit la parole.

\- Comment est-ce que vous faites dans une famille moldue ? lui demanda-t-il, passant de l'occamy au kelpy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle trouvait sa question tellement étrange.

\- Comment ça, comment est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda-t-elle de préciser, légèrement suspicieuse.

Il se tourna vers elle, soudainement animé par un intérêt qu'Hermione percevait de mauvais augure.

\- Bah oui, sans elfe de maison. Vous faites comment pour faire à manger, les tâches ménagères, etcétéra, précisa-t-il.

Hermione s'offusqua.

\- Un elfe de maison ? On n'a pas besoin d'elfe de maison pour tenir une maison ! Les sorciers non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Ah non, ne reviens pas avec tes histoires de libération des elfes…, se plaignit-il.

La mention au combat qu'elle avait mené durant ses études à Poudlard la calma d'emblée.

\- Tu as entendu parler de la S.A.L.E. ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bien sûr, toute l'école était au courant, Hermione, lui répondit-il sur un ton impassible.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, pensive. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Malefoy puisse avoir eu écho de ses revendications. Elle n'avait déjà pas réussi à recruter des membres de sa propre maison, alors il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de tenter auprès des Serpentard.

\- Bon, alors, comment vous faites ? la rappela-t-il à la réalité.

\- On se débrouille. On fait tout ça soi-même. Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! ajouta-t-elle devant la mine horrifiée du blond.

Il grommela, peu convaincu. Il prenait un de ses airs, digne d'un aristocrate…s'il avait été moldu. Il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup apprécié la comparaison s'il avait pu entendre les pensées d'Hermione en cet instant.

\- Tu es parfaitement capable de repasser toi-même tes chemises, Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je refuse de sortir avec un gars qui n'est pas fichu de s'occuper un minimum de son linge, s'emporta-t-elle, les mots dépassant sa pensée.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle se rendit compte de l'énormité de ses propos et de l'insinuation qu'elle y laissait transparaître. Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'avoir parlé trop vite.

Malefoy la dévisagea d'un air amusé. Il profita de la situation pour la charrier un peu plus.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre quand tu pourras t'en occuper à ma place.

Hermione aurait pu croire qu'il était sérieux, si un grand sourire ne barrait pas son visage d'ange…aux airs démoniaques.

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison ! s'énerva-t-elle néanmoins, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur.

À côté d'elle, Malefoy éclata de rire. Puis, s'apercevant qu'elle ne se déridait pas, il se pencha vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Pendant qu'il se remettait dans sa position initiale, le visage d'Hermione vira au cramoisi.

Elle sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans une position inconfortable. À moitié assise et à moitié avachie sur Malefoy, elle n'avait pas bon pour son pauvre dos endolori. Elle se souvenait succinctement d'avoir sursauté à un grondement de l'orage plus fort que les précédents. Saisie, elle s'était instinctivement réfugiée sous le bras de Malefoy, et elle n'avait plus bougé de là de toute la nuit.

L'Anam arbait avait fini par réapparaître, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'influence hypnotique escomptée sur Hermione. Le spectre était resté à distance deux heures durant, visible depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione. Puis elle avait abandonné, tournant les talons et disparaissant dans l'au-delà, sans emporter une quelconque victime.

Hermione remua pour se redresser et tenter de décoincer son dos douloureux. Elle grimaça.

\- Finalement, tu auras dormi, souligna Malefoy, un sourire indulgent sur le visage.

Grognant de manière inaudible, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de noter le teint imperceptiblement plus pâle de Malefoy. Il avait également des cernes creusés sur les yeux, eux étant nettement plus visibles. Hermione songea qu'elle ne devait pas avoir une allure plus avantageuse.

\- Et toi ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Il hocha négativement la tête. Elle le vit se perdre brièvement dans ses pensées, avant de lui répondre de manière audible.

\- Non, j'ai préféré m'assurer que tout danger était écarté, se justifia-t-il.

Une onde de chaleur traversa le corps d'Hermione. Elle l'identifia l'origine comme étant du plaisir. Oui, cela lui faisait plaisir que Malefoy veille autant sur elle. Et surtout, elle lui était reconnaissance d'être resté avec elle deux nuits consécutives. Qu'importe ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux par le passé, il était là aujourd'hui, et c'était tout ce qui importait à Hermione à présent.

\- Merci d'être là, lui souffla-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard étonné. Hermione se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être remercié, les Serpentard, et même la famille Malefoy, n'ayant pas pour réputation d'être des plus sympathiques, même entre eux.

Il ne devait vraiment pas être confortable les remerciements, puisqu'il éluda tout bonnement son intervention.

\- Si on allait manger ? Rester éveillé toute la nuit m'a ouvert l'appétit, annonça-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione aurait voulu que leur moment d'intimité s'éternise, juste encore un peu. Mais lorsque Malefoy décrétait quelque chose, il en était ainsi. Elle mit Malefoy dehors le temps de se changer, et lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle le retrouva, lui-même ayant eu le temps de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à sa chambre pour en faire de même.

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient à la cafétéria dans le silence, Hermione songea qu'elle devrait étudier un peu. Avec cette histoire d'Anam arbait, elle avait pris un peu de retard dans ses révisions.

Une fois de plus, Malefoy et Hermione arrivèrent sous l'œil attentif de Charlotte. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle était là bien avant eux, et cette fois-ci, elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut les amoureux, les accueillit-elle.

Hermione ronchonna, peu à l'aise avec le dénominatif, tandis que Malefoy éclata de rire.

\- Salut, Charlotte. Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Charlotte lui sourit.

\- Oh oui, moi ça va. Je présume que vous avez encore eu du mal à dormir avec l'orage et que « vous vous êtes croisés dans les pièces communes » ? présagea-t-elle, reprenant les termes utilisés par Malefoy la veille.

Hermione ne savait pas comment Charlotte faisait pour toujours viser juste, et ne jamais être dupe des mensonges. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvée par le gong, puisque les amis de Malefoy se présentèrent à leur table, visiblement plutôt excités.

\- Hé mec, fit Andrew en lui tapant dans le dos. On se demandait si tu vivais toujours. Puis on te voit en charmante compagnie.

À ces mots, il adressa un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione et de Charlotte.

\- Ouais, Drew a raison, confirma Edward. Tu as manqué à l'appel du chaudron, hier. Mais apparemment, tu as sauté cette étape pour passer directement au découchage.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Malefoy serrer les dents.

\- Ne va pas trop loin, Ed', l'avertit-il.

Son ami l'ignora.

\- Nous aussi on veut notre part ! Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui te fiole les plus belles sorcières, se plaignit-il.

\- Va t'en chercher d'autres, lui conseilla Malefoy sur un ton sec.

\- Mais tu te les es déjà toutes faites ! râla Edward, en rajoutant une couche.

Malefoy ferma les yeux, passablement énervé. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il essayait de se contenir pour ne pas exploser. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Edward, qui était vraiment ridicule.

\- Nous aussi on veut des toutes fraîches ! continua-t-il.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas Malefoy qui réagit, mais Charlotte.

\- Heu, je te rappelle qu'on est juste à côté de toi ? On n'est pas des objets. Par ailleurs, aucune de nous deux n'est disponible, donc tu passeras ton chemin, merci, lui lança-t-elle.

Edward ne répondit rien, surprit par tant de véhémence. Malefoy se détendit quelque peu. Hermione, quant à elle, se crispa.

\- Il n'y a rien d'officiel, répondit-elle à Charlotte, entre ses dents pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

Malheureusement pour elle, Malefoy avait tout entendu. Il s'approcha d'elle, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son conduit auditif.

\- Mais ça me va très bien que tu ne sois pas disponible pour les autres, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione rougit une fois de plus. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude avec lui.

En lui faisant un clin d'œil enjôleur, Malefoy se leva et disparut avec sa bande d'amis. Le Malefoy taquin et charmeur était de retour. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était à la salle d'étude avec Charlotte. Les deux amies révisaient avec sérieux leurs notes, échangeant quelques fois leurs impressions et leurs doutes, ou demandant l'une ou l'autre information complémentaire lorsqu'une partie d'un cours ne leur paraissait pas très claire. Elles s'y trouvaient depuis le matin, et Hermione comptait bien y rester, autant qu'elle le nécessiterait pour rattraper son retard. Elle songeait que Malefoy aurait tout intérêt à en faire de même, surtout compte tenu de ses piètres résultats de l'année précédente, mais elle comprenait qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec ses amis après en avoir passé autant avec elle, surtout pour veiller à sa sécurité. Il avait besoin de se détendre, après tout.

Elle était plongée dans ses notes de _Traumatologie : de quelques causes magiques du dysfonctionnement cérébral_ quand Charlotte l'interpella.

\- Oh ! Regarde qui est dehors en train de voler dans le parc, lui dit-elle.

Hermione se redressa pour suivre la direction indiquée du menton par son amie. Au travers des vitres de la salle d'étude, elle pouvait effectivement voir quelqu'un guider son balai, sans but particulier. Elle n'ignorait évidemment pas de qui il s'agissait : grand, mince, blond et bâti comme un athlète, cela ne pouvait être que Malefoy.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, plongée dans des rêveries dont seul Merlin pouvait avoir connaissance, avant d'être frappée par une illumination. Elle se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Charlotte, et laissant en plan toutes ses affaires sur la table, les livres encore ouverts et la plume imbibée d'encre.

\- Je reviens, glissa-t-elle à Charlotte, avant de partir sans que son amie n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle se faufila en dehors de la salle d'étude, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, avant d'en ressortir avec l'enveloppe qu'elle recherchait. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, puis, au lieu de retourner dans la salle d'étude, elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers Malefoy, qui se tenait toujours à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

Le nez en l'air, elle attendit que Malefoy remarque sa présence, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, au vu de son expérience en tant qu'attrapeur (Hermione n'était pas très volumineuse, mais à côté d'un vif d'or, elle était immense). Il perdit alors de l'altitude et quand il fut à une hauteur raisonnable, il sauta de son balai, juste en face d'Hermione.

\- Hé, lui lança-t-il en guise de salut.

\- Hé, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Le visage détendu du sorcier exprimait pour lui la réponse à cette question, mais Hermione avait envie d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Plutôt oui, et toi ? lui dit-il sans plus de précision.

\- Aussi. J'avais quelque chose à te proposer, ajouta-t-elle pour en venir aux faits.

Malefoy la regarda d'un air intrigué, avant de l'inviter à continuer.

\- Je t'écoute, lui signifia-t-il, le timbre de sa voix n'exprimant rien de plus que sa nonchalance habituelle.

Hermione songea à l'enveloppe qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche quelques instants plus tôt.

\- J'y ai pensé en te voyant sur ton balai. Le Quidditch te manque toujours autant ? lui demanda-t-elle, faisant durer le suspense.

Sa question était rhétorique, elle le savait, et d'ailleurs Malefoy ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- J'ai peut-être une possibilité pour que tu puisses voler sur un vrai terrain, enchaîna-t-elle sans plus de précision.

À cette affirmation, Malefoy l'observa d'un air plus qu'intéressé. Il attendait la suite.

\- Comment ? s'informa-t-il, clairement désireux d'en savoir davantage.

Hermione souriait déjà d'avance. Elle savait que l'idée allait lui faire plaisir. Elle s'amusa encore un peu de le faire patienter.

\- Tu savais que Ginny avait obtenu un poste de poursuiveuse chez les Harpies ? continua-t-elle.

\- Non ?

Son timbre de voix tanguait entre l'empressement et la suspicion. Il devait commencer à se faire une idée de ce qu'Hermione allait proposer, alors celle-ci décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin au suspense. Elle sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit.

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Malefoy la prit et en sortit les deux places que Ginny avait envoyées à Hermione le jour de son anniversaire. Le temps que les pupilles de Malefoy lisent ce qui y était inscrit, passant de gauche à droite sur le papier, et qu'il en comprenne la signification, Hermione vit un mélange d'excitation et d'étonnement se peindre sur son visage.

Il releva la tête, le regard interrogatif. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris où Hermione souhaitait en venir, et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Je peux demander à Ginny pour assister à l'entraînement d'avant le match, et on pourrait aller ensemble pour assister à la rencontre avec les Montrose Magpies, si ça te dit, acheva-t-elle, mettant fin au suspense.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Malefoy. Hermione pouvait constater avec joie qu'elle avait eu raison : l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-il, peu certain.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que dira Weaslette en me voyant ? voulut-il s'assurer.

Hermione lui sourit, tout en haussant les épaules. Elle trouvait son doute adorable. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne craignait pas la réaction de son amie. Peut-être qu'elle avait tort, mais la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue de sa part, lui attestant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire si elle rencontrait quelqu'un – même à la limite, en l'obligeant à le faire ! -, la rassurait.

\- Non. Je connais Ginny. Et puis, ça te fera du bien, non ? dévia-t-elle la conversation.

Les prunelles pétillantes de Malefoy lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle pensait. Visiblement, en cet instant, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que la perspective d'aller à cet événement.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Alors ce chapitre? Précision importante, je tenais à vous informer que l' **Anam arbait** est une pure invention de ma part. Je voulais "quelque chose" de plus ou moins vivant pour matérialiser la dépression d'Hermione et qui, en plus, serait une amorce qui me permettait de commencer des petits bisous bisous. Voilà voilà. XD J'avais d'abord pensé à une créature magique, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement, j'avais tout le temps l'image des Détraqueurs qui me revenait en tête, mais je voulais une créature _à moi_! Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand je ne trouve pas ou que je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes trouvailles? Je m'inspire. J'ai lu des contes pour enfants, des légendes... Pour finalement avoir l'idée qui est tombée, pif comme ça. Enfin presque, je l'ai travaillée. Je ne sais pas exactement dire d'où elle vient, mais le fait est qu'un jour, j'y ai pensé. Et non, si jamais, ça n'explique pourquoi il m'a fallu dix jours pour publier ce chapitre ahah En fait l'idée trottait dans mon esprit depuis un moment, et avant même de commencer à écrire le chapitre 1, je cherchais déjà cette fameuse créature. D'ailleurs l'histoire continue à s'écrire dans ma tête, et en vérité, je sais déjà comment elle va se terminer ! Eh oui, eh oui, je ne vous demande pas vos pronostics pour avoir des idées supplémentaires, mais parce que j'adore savoir ce qui se passe dans vos petites têtes blondes...ou brunes...ou rousses...ou de la couleur que vous voulez. Rouge c'est cool aussi. Violet aussi. Bref. XD

Alors autre élément important, comment vous trouvez nos **petits amoureux**? :D Ils sont pas mignons? Comment ça va évoluer à votre avis? Vous pensez que Ginny va le prendre comment? A vos clavieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers !


	9. Chapter 9 : les débuts d'une idylle

Bonjouuuuur mes lecteurs adorés ! Ce soir j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter. Un peu de patience, mon chapitre ne va pas bouger d'un iota!

Ce chapitre 9 m'a donné **du fil à retordre**. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, je me suis retrouvée devant mon document word à me demander : "Mais comment est-ce que je vais faire?!. Parce que ce que je voulais montrer, ça je le savais. Si vous vous souvenez bien, dans mon chapitre 8, mes deux namoureux se font des bisous! :D Du coup, il me fallait une suite logique, et je ne voulais pas aller trop vite (je reste une auteure sadique...). Puis de fil en aiguille, les mots se sont alignés et l'inspiration est venue. J'espère beaucoup que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous paraîtra cohérent, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour m'en parler!

En parlant de reviews, je voulais absolument vous dire autre chose. Et ce que je voulais vous dire en particulier c'est : **merci**. A chaque fois que j'en reçois, je fais une danse de la joie. J'aime, que dis-je J'ADORE que vous me fassiez des retours avec ce que vous avez aimé ou pas, ce que vous attendez de la suite. Et mon plus grand plaisir, c'est l'engouement de certains lecteurs, à hauteur du mien. Vous, qui me laissez des reviews, et vous qui me faites des compliments sur mon histoire ou sur ma façon d'écrire, **vous me motivez terriblement à écrire, encore et encore. Merci pour tout ce plaisir que vous me donnez**.

Et dédicace à la meilleure des reviews du chapitre précédent et même de tous dans leur ensemble : celui de **Sang de Bourbe** , qui m'a émue et totalement perturbée. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi sans le savoir, ni même sans chercher à le faire. Tu m'as fait découvrir les Dramione avec ta fiction "Derrière le masque", et tu m'as rendue accro à ce couple. Merci pour ton monde merveilleux que tu m'as offert à travers la lecture. Merci aussi merci pour tous tes messages tous les deux à trois semaines (même si tu voudrais répondre chaque semaine! Ahah), merci de suivre ma fic et de me laisser des reviews, et merci d'être la personne que tu es. J'apprécie énormément discuter avec toi! Et c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'écris cette fiction. Tu as réveillé mon rêve enfui depuis des années!

 **Guest** : Merci ex-lectrice fantôme d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire finalement une review! Ça me fait énormément plaisir. Et je comprends ton plaisir pour la fin du chapitre 3! Ahahah Si tu es une perverse, je suis moi-même un vrai cas. Je m'amuse à écrire des scènes de ce genre ahahah Normalement le temps que tu arrives jusqu'à ce chapitre, tu auras eu d'autres occasions te sentir perverse! :D D'ailleurs je requiers fortement ton opinion : dans ta review, tu me disais que tu avais peur que Drago ne devienne trop gentil. ALORS, VERDICT ? ahah Je dois t'avouer que quand j'ai lu ton appréhension, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis dit "OH MON DIEU, mais est-ce que j'ai géré ou pas après?". Et du coup, j'ai passé ma soirée à relire mes chapitres 4, 5, 6, 7 et 8 pour vérifier. XD Au final, j'étais contente de moi, personnellement, j'ai reflété de Drago ce que je voulais montrer de sa personnalité. Sinon merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et je suis désolée que la mise en place de l'histoire t'ait parue longue (tu es la deuxième personne à me le faire remarquer), même si une partie de la lenteur est volontaire. En tout cas, jusqu'à l'apparition de Drago. Parce que oui, je ne le répéterai pas assez, je suis une auteure sadique ! Mouhahahah

 **Slytherin** : Enchantée, Marie! Un peu de mystère levé donc! Je partage la même vision que toi sur Drago, comme quoi il s'agit d'un mec rempli d'insécurités. Pour moi, il a ses faiblesses (comme tout être humain quoi!) mais il ne les montre pas. Et Hermione est toute indiquée pour les déceler, puisque je la vois comme quelqu'un de foncièrement humaniste, qui considère positivement les autres, même s'ils ne font pas toujours "le bien". Je partage aussi ton opinion sur Hermione, comme quoi tu la vois plus confiante. En fait, moi aussi. Mais comme tu le soulignes très justement, elle est déprimée. J'essaie de me servir de mon expérience personnelle et de me souvenir comment moi j'étais durant ma période de déprime tout en la transposant au caractère d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas un exercice facile! Mais je te promets qu'elle va regagner un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (aaaaah les miracles de l'amour!) même si je la vois aussi avec ses faiblesses, et comme il s'agit du personnage principal, à travers lequel le scénario s'écrit et que, en quelque sorte, je suis dans sa tête, eh bien d'office, on voit plus le fait qu'elle n'est pas toujours sûre d'elle. Et enfin, concernant Harry, moi je l'aime quand même beaucoup ! ahah C'est quand même le personnage à travers lequel j'ai grandi, et je tiens énormément à lui. Mais du coup, pour moi, il est un peu comme un ami d'enfance. Il n'a pas ce charme mystérieux qui plane comme pour Drago! On ne peut pas en faire ce que l'on veut, parce qu'on le connait trop. Alors Drago...finalement, J.K. nous a limite laissé champ libre pour les fanfictions. En tout cas, mon imagination déborde! Merci encore pour ta review, et au plaisir de lire encore ton avis!

 **Dorianne** : Bon vu que tu viens seulement de lire le chapitre 1, tu auras bien le temps avant de lire ma réponse, mais d'avance MERCI ! Même si je te l'ai déjà dit sur facebook, et que tes compliments me font chauds au cœur. J'espère qu'au stade où tu liras ma réponse, tu seras contente de lire ce que j'ai fait de Drago, toi qui avais hâte de faire sa connaissance ! Dis-moi tout !

 **Devine qui c'est** : The come back of the real nickname! Ahaha Et non, ce n'est pas un nom pour niquer... :D Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 que tu attendais tant, et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que j'ai quand tu me dis que tu t'es attachée à mon histoire et que ça te donne envie de lire la saga! Tu découvrirais un univers merveilleux. Même si J.K. Rowling écrit mille fois mieux que moi, parce que cette femme est une déesse. Le monde qu'elle a créé...c'est un euphémisme de dire que c'est magique ce qu'elle a fait. Sinon merci à toi de me supporter dans mes racontages de life sur ma fiction, je sais que je peux être vraiment casse-pied! Mon histoire me rend littéralement dingue (même si je suis déjà folle de base) et je te jure que rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de sauter partout tellement j'y prends du plaisir. Mais je suis sûre que tu t'en étais déjà aperçue.  
\+ Petite dédicace particulière cette fois, vu que tu as exceptionnement relu ce chapitre : MERCI ! :D Merci pour avoir pris le temps déjà, puis merci pour tes commentaires pertinents, merci de m'avoir fait rire et merci de m'avoir rassurée, finalement. J'avais un peu peur pour ce chapitre !

 **La pomme** : Merci pour ta première review ! Et surtout pour tous tes compliments. Avoir autant de personnes qui m'encouragent et qui disent que j'ai du talent... Ça me rend dans un état indescriptible. On pourrait résumer ça à "bonheur", ou mieux à "explosion de bonheur". Je suis en train de me créer ma propre aventure, et j'ai envie d'aller plus loin. Je rêve de sortir mon roman, avec un univers totalement unique qui sera le mien... Et aujourd'hui, je m'entraîne pour y parvenir. Dire que je n'ai repris l'écriture qu'il y a un peu moins de trois mois. Bon suffit le blabla à la guimauve, tu attendais mon chapitre 9 aussi, le voilà! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : les débuts d'une idylle**

Depuis deux jours, Hermione souriait à tout va, sans raison particulière. Ou bien si, en réalité, il y avait bien un élément à l'origine de sa béatitude constante, et celle-ci se résumait en un seul mot : Malefoy.

Les premiers baisers échangés avaient eu un effet vivifiant sur Hermione, qui se sentait revivre en compagnie du jeune homme. La situation était à la fois tout à fait nouvelle et tellement naturelle pour elle. Les deux sorciers avaient retrouvé leur entente naissante, et ils se sentaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, maintenant que la gêne du début était passée. Leur relation leur apparaissait toute naturelle, même si au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours cette crainte que ce rêve éveillé n'éclate comme une bulle. Cette évidence avait de quoi perturber Hermione…quand elle y pensait. Parce qu'elle était bien trop occupée à sourire comme une bienheureuse, la plupart du temps.

Ce jour-là, exceptionnellement, son professeur de _Traumatologie : de quelques causes non magiques du dysfonctionnement cérébral_ était absent. Elle avait donc une heure creuse ce lundi matin. Elle attendait que Malefoy termine son cours, qu'il finissait habituellement à onze heures, parce qu'elle lui avait promis de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait manqué pendant son absence pour leur travail de groupe.

Elle considéra l'heure de son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait onze heures et quart. Malefoy ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

Aussitôt l'eut-elle pensé que quelqu'un frappât à sa porte, avant d'entrer. Immédiatement, une joie inqualifiable s'empara d'Hermione, heureuse qu'elle fût de revoir la personne qui lui manquait déjà.

\- Hé, fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Hé, répondit-elle en écho.

Elle sourit à ce mot, pourtant banal. Auparavant, jamais Malefoy ne la saluait personnellement, mais à présent, il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, et cela faisait définitivement _quelque chose_ à Hermione. Un peu comme si elle était exceptionnelle à ses yeux. Et cela ne lui semblait pas du tout stupide, quand elle pensait à l'électricité qui circulait entre eux quand ils se regardaient, ou même juste quand elle se trouvait en sa présence. Mais c'était somme toute nouveau, et cela avait un côté étrange, compte tenu de leur passé.

Pendant qu'Hermione se promenait dans ses rêveries, Malefoy s'était installé sur son lit, assis en tailleur, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses déconnexions avec la réalité, et il lui laissait le temps d'en sortir…même si cela l'amusait toujours beaucoup.

Quand elle revint sur la planète Terre, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, qui était de ce bleu éclatant qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux jours.

\- Si tu m'expliquais ce que je dois savoir pour le travail ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut persuadé qu'elle l'entendrait.

Cette voix ! Par tous les mages les plus puissants, elle avait une influence incroyable sur son moral, insufflant une espèce de mélodie du bonheur dans tout son organisme. Hermione se disait qu'elle devenait cinglée. Définitivement et irrémédiablement.

\- Mmmh ! Oui. Au dernier cours, la prof nous attribué un nouveau thème, qui est _« Quel enjeu éthique dans l'expérimentation sur les créatures magiques ? »._ Elle a considéré que cette fois-ci, on aurait besoin de deux fois trois heures de cours, donc on doit encore travailler dessus cet après-midi. Tu veux déjà jeter un œil sur l'avancée de nos recherches ? le renseigna Hermione.

Malefoy acquiesça et Hermione sortit un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, avant de le lui tendre. Alors qu'il déchiffrait son écriture appliquée, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Elle ne se lassait pas de ce charme mystérieux qui se dégageait de ses traits anguleux.

Elle était encore une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées au moment où il releva la tête du parchemin, mais le mouvement soudain la ramena d'emblée dans le présent.

\- O.K., je vois où vous en êtes. Le sujet est intéressant, mais complexe, commenta-t-il.

Hermione l'approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre son parchemin.

\- Tu veux une copie ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci, répondit-il.

D'un sortilège informulé, elle lui dupliqua le document, avant de lui donner et de ranger sa propre version dans son sac. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un son discret, mais tout de même audible, comme si un objet solide tapait contre du vitrage. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de la fenêtre, pour y découvrir la chouette effraie d'Harry. Il devait s'agir de la réponse de Ginny, qui apparemment se trouvait au 12, Square Grimmauld ces jours-ci.

Hermione se leva pour lui ouvrir et la laissa entrer, saisissant la lettre au passage, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas plus intéressé que cela par l'arrivée de l'oiseau. Il devait avoir reconnu Griselidis, lui aussi.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, et qui traduisait tout de son tempérament impétueux.

 _Hermiooooone,_

 _Je suis tellement contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que l'on va ENFIN se revoir le weekend prochain ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Et tellement de choses à te raconter ! Mais toi, d'abord ! Parce que tu vas enfin me présenter un gars YOUHOU ! Oh oui, je sais que tu m'as dit que rien n'était officiel pour le moment, et je me fiche de ce que Ron pensera quand il le saura parce que, entre nous, c'est mon frère et je l'adore, mais Hermione, tu es destinée à un sorcier TELLEMENT plus ambitieux que lui. Cet empoté n'est même pas fichu de se donner à fond dans sa mission d'Auror. Si ce n'était pas Harry son supérieur… Enfin bref ! Assez parlé de moi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce gars mystère, que tu ne veux même pas présenter à Harry « pour le moment » ! Ça m'intrigue d'autant plus. Mais tu sais bien qu'avec moi, ton secret est bien gardé._

 _Des bises, des bises tout plein avant nos retrouvailles !_

 _Ginny._

 _P.S. : Vous pourrez assister à l'entraînement, les filles sont O.K._

Hermione rit doucement à la lecture du message de son amie. Décidément, sa nature enjouée ne cesserait jamais. Et tant mieux, d'un côté. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait échangé sa Ginny contre une sorcière plus calme. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? C'est Potty et ses histoires de moi-je-suis-trop-passionnant ? s'intéressa Malefoy en appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Hermione frappa le blond avec la lettre, plus pour la forme que pour réellement lui causer une douleur.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça d'Harry, le défendit-elle. Non, c'est Ginny qui m'a écrit. Elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

\- Mmmh ! exprima-t-il, sans vraiment répondre.

Hermione se dévissa le cou pour observer le visage de Malefoy, qui était toujours appuyé sur elle. Elle n'y déchiffrait rien en particulier, son expression étant neutre.

\- Ça te préoccupe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Certainement pas, lui répondit-il, un peu trop rapidement.

Hermione sourit. Il avait dit ça sur un ton indifférent, mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot. La vérité, c'était surtout qu'en aucun cas, il ne lui aurait avoué qu'il se tracassait. Peut-être même qu'il ne se l'avouait pas à lui-même.

Hermione était elle-même un peu intimidée, bien qu'elle connaisse son amie. Elle était persuadée que jamais Ginny ne lui tournerait le dos pour une histoire de garçons, et même, que le bonheur d'Hermione lui importait plus que l'identité de son galant. Le plus difficile était certainement le principe de montrer à qui elle s'attachait quand elle-même éprouvait encore des difficultés à le reconnaître.

Mais pour l'heure, elle avait juste l'intention de profiter de l'instant présent, sans se poser trop de questions.

 **ODODODOD**

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une table de la salle d'étude. Eux, c'était Hermione, Charlotte, Malefoy, Ethan et Sara. La rédaction de leur travail avançait bien et ils allaient tous dans le même sens, malgré quelques divergences rapidement débattues et réglées.

Seulement voilà, depuis le début de leur réunion, Hermione trouvait Malefoy étrange, quelque peu tendu. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle profita d'un échange entre Charlotte et Sara sur un point particulier du thème pour l'interroger sur les raisons de son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Malgré le ton équivoque qu'il avait employé, Hermione voyait bien la tension émaner de lui. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses prunelles lançaient des étincelles. Elles auraient stupifixé n'importe qui sur leur passage si elles en avaient été capables. La dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était… Mais oui, c'était ça ! Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Prise d'une illumination, elle tourna vivement la tête en direction d'Ethan, qui ne se départageait pas de son regard de prédateur. Et dès qu'il remarqua l'attention que lui portait Hermione, celui-ci l'observa comme un animal en chasse. Il n'était pas méchant, mais chaque fois qu'Hermione le surprenait à l'observer de cette manière, elle avait la sensation d'être déshabillée, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

Elle ramena son regard vers Malefoy, maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'origine de son irritation. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, et même s'ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble, elle n'aurait pas non plus envie qu'une fille le regarde de la manière dont Ethan le faisait avec elle.

Hermione ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans aborder le sujet devant tout le monde, alors elle tendit la main vers lui et la posa sur sa jambe, juste au-dessus de son genou. Ne s'y attendant pas, Malefoy la regarda avec étonnement, puis il lui répondit avec un maigre sourire…quoiqu'un peu crispé. Sa tension sembla malgré tout quelque peu se dissiper, bien qu'il gardât un œil attentif à Ethan durant le reste de la séance de travail.

À la fin de la séance, Malefoy attendit qu'Hermione termine de ranger ses affaires pendant que les autres quittaient la salle d'étude. Ils marchèrent silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, le temps de regagner leur local de cours, où ils devaient faire un débriefing au professeur.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les membres de leur groupe, qui faisaient déjà la file devant le bureau du Pr Harvey. Elle était intriguée par son silence.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, alors que le premier groupe discutait toujours avec le professeur, Malefoy l'appela par son prénom pour requérir son attention.

Elle leva la tête en direction des deux yeux gris-bleus de Malefoy. Gris-bleus ?!

\- Tu passes dans ma chambre après ?

Son visage étant dénué d'expression, Hermione ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer l'émotion prédominante, bien qu'elle pût noter l'effacement de la tension qui préexistait alors. Et le changement de couleur de ses pupilles, qui l'intriguait. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il voulait ni ce que ce changement signifiait.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle néanmoins.

Après tout, peut-être que lui aussi aurait voulu parler de l'incident avec Ethan…

 **ODODODOD**

Dès qu'ils avaient eu terminé d'expliquer leur production, Hermione et Malefoy s'étaient débarrassés du groupe pour s'isoler. Ils ne savaient pas exactement s'ils avaient été discrets, en tout cas pas vis-à-vis de Charlotte, mais elle était déjà au courant de leur relation. Et puis de toute façon, Hermione s'impatientait de savoir ce que Malefoy avait à lui dire.

Elle entra la première de la chambre du blond, qui était d'une propreté impeccable, puis Malefoy referma la porte derrière lui. À peine eut-il achevé son geste qu'il s'approcha d'Hermione, referma ses mains autour de sa mâchoire et colla les lèvres contre les siennes.

Hermione ne s'y était pas attendue, mais à l'instant où il avait touché ses lèvres, elle avait eu la sensation qu'elle avait attendu cela depuis un moment déjà, comme si la dernière fois remontait au temps des druides. Son abdomen sembla exploser en milliers de gerbes d'étincelles, ne lui donnant qu'une seule envie, celle de réduire la distance qui subsistait entre leurs deux corps.

Elle enserra ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier, rapprochant ainsi leur étreinte pendant que leur baiser évoluait vers une tendance plus brutale, presque animale. Malgré tout, Hermione sentait une vigilance de la part de Malefoy, qui conservait une certaine délicatesse dans sa manière de faire.

Trop tôt à son goût, Malefoy mit fin à leur baiser, terminant par un petit dernier, furtif, mais tellement adorable, qu'Hermione sentit son cœur faire un raté. Elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine de pouvoir gérer l'ensemble des émotions qui se manifestaient en elle. Mais évidemment, elle ne put résister à la tentation, et elle leva les yeux en direction de Malefoy, qui plongea ses prunelles à nouveau d'un bleu étincelant dans les siennes. S'en fut de trop pour elle, le déferlement d'émotions était trop intense. Elle ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard, sans se sentir chavirer. Elle enfuit son visage dans le torse du sorcier, sous le sourire amusé de celui-ci, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

Hermione songea que si c'était sa manière à lui d'outrepasser ses contrariétés par rapport aux autres sorciers qui la dévisageaient, en fin de compte, elle n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénients. En revanche, il vaudrait mieux pour son cœur qui s'habitue un peu. Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

 **ODODODOD**

La veille, Hermione avait oublié son sac dans la chambre de Malefoy. Ils avaient travaillé sur leurs cours, puis ils avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure avancée. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leurs sujets de conversation, mais plutôt du sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Et cela, au point d'en oublier ses affaires ! Elle n'était vraiment qu'une tête de jobarbille. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas osé retourner les chercher, parce que le temps de s'apercevoir de son oubli, il était relativement tard.

Du coup, elle se retrouvait à huit heures du matin devant la porte du sorcier, comme une idiote. Comme une idiote, parce qu'elle se sentait comme telle, le poing levé et prêt à frapper, mais sans s'y risquer. Elle craignait de le déranger. Bref, elle se sentait d'autant plus ridicule.

Elle se décida finalement, considérant qu'il valait mieux agir sans y penser. Juste agir. Elle frappa.

Aussitôt, elle entendit du mouvement en approche, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Malefoy, uniquement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un caleçon. Sans surprise, elle vira couleur rouge boutefeu chinois…et pourtant, elle ne put détacher son regard de sa musculature parfaite, qu'elle décelait à travers de ses vêtements, qui étaient sans nul doute très ajustés…

\- Hé, la salua-t-il.

Mais Hermione ne réagit pas, perturbée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Hum ! Hermione, je ne suis pas particulièrement pudique, mais si tu pouvais entrer que j'évite de m'exposer ainsi à tout le couloir, ça ne serait pas de refus, l'informa-t-il.

Sortant de sa contemplation, mais le rouge toujours aux joues, elle entra dans la chambre de Malefoy, qui s'était écarté pour la laisser passer.

Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant comme réagir alors qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, en caleçon. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pour quelle raison elle était venue.

Pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, Malefoy prit une serviette qu'il avait déposée sur son bureau – probablement pour ouvrir la porte à Hermione -, et commença à se frictionner les cheveux devant elle. Il devait sans nul doute sortir de la douche, ce qui expliquait sa tenue peu couvrante. Et bien sûr, il ne se départait pas de son sourire amusé.

\- Alors, que me vaut cette visite de si bon matin, si ce n'est pour contempler mon corps de rêve ? plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle savait que Malefoy blaguait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement, la vue qu'il lui offrait ne lui déplaisait pas…au point de ne plus se souvenir de la raison de sa présence. Elle avait beau chercher, son esprit la ramenait toujours sur Malefoy et la tenue avec laquelle il l'avait accueillie.

Il rit face au mutisme persistant d'Hermione.

\- Bon, je termine de me préparer. J'imagine que tu venais pour ton sac. Il est accroché à la chaise, lâcha-t-il en montrant l'objet du menton. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, si tu veux m'attendre.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Hermione. Elle était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu Malefoy aussi peu vêtu. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de surprises auxquelles elle s'attendait quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un…mais apparemment, il n'y avait qu'elle que cela perturbait vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à être physiquement intime. Et comme Malefoy en avait l'habitude lui… Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça.

Justement, il revenait de la salle de bain, tout pimpant. Il portait une chemise bleue qui saillait parfaitement avec la prunelle de ses yeux. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mille Gorgones… est-ce possible d'être aussi attirant ?

\- On y va ? l'apostropha-t-il, un air malicieux peint sur le visage.

Hermione se secoua. Elle prit son sac – elle n'allait quand même pas l'oublier alors qu'elle était venue exprès pour ça ! – et suivit Malefoy qui était déjà sorti dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent ensemble.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la cafétéria, Malefoy se mit à rire. Hermione se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce rire soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu vas le comprendre très vite, lui répondit-il, goguenard.

En effet, Hermione saisit rapidement ce qui avait rendu Malefoy hilare. Charlotte. Elle les regardait approcher, avec son habituelle réjouissance de les voir arriver en même temps.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? leur demanda-t-elle sans espérer de réponse.

Hermione grogna entre ses dents, pendant qu'elle voyait Malefoy du coin de l'œil : celui-ci ne perdait pas son sourire. Lui, il s'amusait bien !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, râla Hermione.

Non, elle n'avait pas passé la nuit avec Malefoy, et non, elle avait encore moins fait ce que Charlotte s'imaginait. Certes, ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble…plus ou moins…mais les circonstances étaient différentes !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est clair que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer l'un de l'autre, s'esclaffa Charlotte.

Malheureusement, sur ce point, Hermione ne pouvait pas la contredire. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait quand elle était avec Malefoy, et quand il n'était pas là, elle se surprenait à le chercher des yeux. Ce qu'elle fit à cet instant, croisant le regard du blond, qui s'amusait toujours autant. Comme toujours, elle était la seule à être embarrassée par la situation.

\- Bon les filles, fit Malefoy en se levant, je vais en cours. On se voit tout à l'heure en _Imagerie moldue_.

Adressant un dernier regard à Hermione, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa cage thoracique. Par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à se contrôler…

 **ODODODOD**

Le mercredi soir, alors qu'Hermione venait de se servir une tasse de thé et de s'installer près de Charlotte, Malefoy arriva à son tour. Il prit place dans un fauteuil à proximité. Hermione lui trouvait un air fatigué. D'ailleurs, il avait les yeux à moitié clos.

\- Dure journée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en réponse, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Charlotte observait leur échange, l'air sidéré.

\- Ouah quelle retenue pour des tourtereaux. Quand est-ce que votre relation sera rendue publique ? les piqua-t-elle dans le vif, pointant une fois de plus le cœur de la situation.

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Et dans sa surprise, elle renversa son thé brûlant sur ses jambes. Pour une fois qu'elle avait mis une jupe et des bas collants, elle le regrettait amèrement… La sensation de brûlure fut si soudaine qu'elle ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. Oh, mais quelle gourde !

Malefoy approcha rapidement, lui retirant la tasse des mains. Elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes dans sa direction. Elle n'aurait pas voulu l'admettre, mais elle avait mal. Il ne semblait cependant pas ignorer ce fait.

\- Tes collants n'ont pas pu absorber le liquide, énonça-t-il simplement en baissant le regard sur ses jambes.

Entre temps, Charlotte s'était redressée dans son fauteuil, et regardait la scène avec un air navré peint sur le visage.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de la sorte, je suis désolée…je ne te ménage pas vraiment…, s'excusa-t-elle.

Hermione lui offrit un faible sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal, la déchargea-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est sûr…, confirma Charlotte.

Malefoy coupa court à leur échange, accaparant l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai de quoi apaiser la douleur, l'enjoint-il.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit à travers le bâtiment. Son collant frottait sa peau irritée pendant qu'elle marchait, ce qui ne rendait pas le mouvement très aisé. Elle grimaça tout le long du chemin qui menait à la chambre de Malefoy.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et il se dirigea lui-même vers son armoire, de laquelle un retira un récipient blanc, sans inscription aucune. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une préparation à base d'hamamélis et d'allantoïne, lui répondit-il en s'abaissant à son niveau. Il faut que tu retires ton collant.

Hermione vira au rouge.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle, sa voix s'étouffant dans sa gorge.

\- Oui, ça me paraît un peu compliqué de t'appliquer l'onguent si tu le gardes, répliqua-t-il, hilare.

Évidemment, il avait raison, mais elle aurait préféré éviter la gêne de se déshabiller devant lui. Bien qu'une fois de plus, elle semblait la seule à s'en formaliser. Mais Malefoy dut s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il se releva et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Alors elle s'exécuta, non sans un malaise. Une fois cela fait, elle se rassit sur le lit, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Alors il revint dans la chambre, un essuie de bain dans la main.

\- Mets ça en dessous de tes fesses, pour ne pas tacher les draps avec l'onguent, l'enjoint-il.

Ce que fit Hermione, avant de se rasseoir face à lui, pas plus à l'aise qu'auparavant.

\- O.K., ne bouge pas, je vais te mettre l'onguent sur les zones atteintes. C'est un peu froid, la prévint-il.

De prime abord tendue, Hermione se détendit rapidement. Les gestes de Malefoy étaient doux et elle appréciait la sensation de ses doigts froids sur sa peau rougie par la brûlure. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il pourrait faire un bon Guérisseur.

Puis il eut terminé, et alla ranger le récipient dans son armoire, se laver les mains, avant de revenir auprès d'elle. Il s'assit à côté, silencieux.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait entendu.

\- Je me demandais…, commença-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, son attention captée.

\- Oui ? l'invita-t-elle à continuer.

Il lui rendit son regard, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- La situation ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'avais pas particulièrement prévu de me déshabiller devant toi, mais bon, j'imagine que c'est de ma faute, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Malefoy rit.

\- J'avoue que tu n'es pas particulièrement adroite de tes mains et que tu aurais pu t'éviter cette situation embarrassante, la taquina-t-elle pendant qu'elle lui envoyait un regard peu appréciateur. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler.

Hermione cessa immédiatement de bougonner pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

\- Charlotte demandait tout à l'heure quand est-ce que notre relation serait publique. Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de lui répondre… Mais ce que tu penses m'intéresse. Est-ce que le fait d'être discrets te dérange ? clarifia-t-il.

\- Oh ça…, répondit-elle.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ressorte le sujet. Elle n'y avait en fait pas vraiment songé pour elle-même, elle n'avait pas voulu se poser la question. Mais elle y était confrontée à présent. Alors elle se posa d'abord la question pour elle-même : est-ce qu'elle voyait un inconvénient à être secrètement plus qu'amie avec Malefoy ?

Cela suffit à accélérer le rythme de son cœur et lui donner une réponse. Elle avait déjà du mal à concevoir qu'elle avait pu se rapprocher de lui au point de le considérer comme un ami. Elle n'était même pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée d'employer son prénom. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était y aller en douceur, et le fait de ne pas rendre publique leur relation lui donnait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé se mettre en couple pour le moment, et encore moins avec son ennemi d'adolescence. Alors non, ne pas rendre publique sa relation avec Malefoy ne la dérangeait pas pour le moment. Et même, cela l'arrangeait, en un sens.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Mmh, non. Et toi ? lui renvoya-t-elle la question.

\- Moi non plus, admit-il.

Hermione n'aurait pas su dire s'il était dans le même esprit qu'elle, mais comme elle n'avait envie d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se voyait mal lui demander de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ce que lui ressentait.

 **ODODODOD**

Le reste de la semaine passa à une allure folle. Hermione avait la sensation d'avoir fermé les yeux deux millisecondes, et que jeudi et vendredi s'étaient volatilisés pour laisser place à samedi. C'était le jour J, le grand jour. Le jour où Hermione allait se jeter dans la gueule du dragon. Le jour où elle allait dévoiler le « gars mystère » à Ginny.

Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait une boule au ventre depuis la veille au soir, inquiète de ce qui allait se produire. Si elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Ginny prendrait positivement la nouvelle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios, comme la présence inattendue d'Harry, ou pire, de Ron… Rien qu'à cette idée, son estomac se noua d'appréhension.

Elle enfuit son visage dans son oreiller. Il était dix heures du matin, elle avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner et elle était prête à partir. En tout cas physiquement parlant. Parce que mentalement parlant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se rendormir et oublier cette journée pleine d'anxiété.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Son grognement s'étouffa dans les tissus, mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle se doutait bien de l'identité de la personne, puisqu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous la veille. Et pour une fois, il était à l'heure.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Malefoy à l'heure ? En fin de compte, l'identité de la personne n'était pas si évidente que cela. À contrecœur, elle se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre et se redressa sur un coude pour identifier l'individu qui était entré dans sa chambre. Elle soupira de soulagement, c'était bien Malefoy. Et il était une fois de plus tiré à quatre épingles, d'une élégance à couper le souffle.

\- Hé, fit-il, muni de son air moqueur. Si je n'avais pas entendu ta douce voix m'inviter à entrer, j'aurais cru que tu dormais.

\- Ranh ! râla-t-elle.

Il se fichait d'elle. De mauvaise humeur, elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de se remettre dos à lui.

\- Ouh là, commenta-t-il. J'en connais une qui s'est levée avec l'humeur d'un hypogriffe.

\- La ferme, souffla-t-elle dans un soupir.

Si elle avait espéré être tranquille après cette invective, c'était non seulement mal connaître Malefoy, mais en plus obtenir l'effet contraire que celui désiré. Il rit, avant de lui faire comprendre sa maladresse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, lui lança-t-il.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de considérer ses propos qu'elle fut plaquée sur le dos, Malefoy l'ayant enjambée et lui tenant fermement les bras pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Elle écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surprise et effrayée. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pouvait y déceler une lueur d'amusement primé par un sentiment de puissance. À travers ce regard, il lui signifiait : l'on ne défie pas un Malefoy. Et cela, elle aurait dû le savoir.

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle déglutit. Il avait un côté menaçant.

\- Ici, c'est moi qui commande, lui annonça-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, tous ses membres raidis par l'appréhension. Elle se demandait ce qui allait arriver, et comment Malefoy allait se venger de son audace.

Du bout des lèvres, il effleura celles d'Hermione. Instantanément, elle ferma les paupières. Il continua son jeu, effleurant de la même manière son nez, ses joues, ses yeux, son front, avant de redescendre sur ses joues puis sur ses lèvres, sans jamais réellement l'embrasser. L'appréhension d'Hermione s'était muée en une tension purement physique, espérant que Malefoy lui donnerait ce baiser qui lui faisait tant envie.

Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de rendre plus concret leur contact, les lèvres de Malefoy se rétractèrent.

\- Tut tut tut…c'est moi qui commande, j'ai dit, lui rappela-t-il sur un ton autoritaire, mais doucereux.

Hermione ne bougea plus. Elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la dominer. Mais elle n'avait plus peur : elle savait que c'était un jeu. Elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que Malefoy pourrait lui faire du mal. En tout cas, pas en cet instant.

Il sourit, un air victorieux sur le visage. Il se pencha alors à nouveau sur elle, s'arrêtant cette fois juste sous son oreille. Il déposa un baiser à cet endroit, déclenchant un frisson incontrôlable chez Hermione, avant de lui apporter le coup de grâce :

\- Tu auras droit à un baiser quand tu seras sage, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ce fut alors une véritable lamentation qu'exprima Hermione, sans qu'elle puisse la contenir. Il lui avait terriblement donné envie de l'embrasser, et la laissait ainsi, avec ce désir ardent.

Il se releva, libérant Hermione de son emprise.

\- Tu es sacrément sexy quand tu soupires ainsi, Granger. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais désirer à ce point mes baisers, la taquina-t-il.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione. Malefoy la trouvait sexy ?

\- Tu es le diable en personne, Malefoy…, se plaignit-elle, tandis qu'il riait.

Mais force était de constater qu'il lui avait permis d'oublier ses inquiétudes pour la rencontre à venir.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Malefoy venaient de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage de la faculté. Mais au moment où ils avaient décrété qu'il était l'heure d'y aller et qu'ils étaient effectivement sur le point de transplaner, Hermione avait été prise d'une angoisse et s'était figée.

Malefoy l'observa dans son immobilisme, avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il tendit la main pour la poser tout contre sa joue. Hermione s'appuya dans le creux de sa paume, fermant les yeux pour éviter de se laisser déborder par son stress.

Il l'attira à lui, la serrant contre son torse dans lequel elle enfuit son visage. Elle huma l'odeur de pomme qu'il dégageait et qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, le contredit-elle.

Il l'écarta doucement, plongeant son regard azur dans les prunelles marron.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de Weaslette ? lui rappela-t-il pour contester ses propos.

Il marquait un point.

\- Mmh, si, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

Il lui sourit, triomphant.

\- Tu vois, soutint-il, fier d'avoir raison.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Ensemble ?

Elle acquiesça, agrippant la main qu'il lui proposait. Ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande étendue verte, avec des champs à perte de vue. Se lâchant les mains, ils firent volte-face, pour découvrir le lieu où ils devaient retrouver Ginny. Il s'agissait d'un complexe sportif tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, hormis le terrain, qui était surplombé des habituels anneaux aux extrémités.

Ils descendirent dans la plaine, où ils furent accueillis par un garde, qui les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Le match n'aura lieu qu'au soir, leur exposa-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça.

Malefoy répondit à sa place.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec l'une des joueuses des Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Weasley, expliqua-t-il.

Le garde ne quitta pas pour autant son air suspicieux.

\- Vos noms ? requit-il.

\- Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, répondit-il.

Hermione se tendit davantage. Si Ginny avait pu donner son nom à elle, ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Malefoy. Mais la réponse du garde la soulagea immédiatement.

\- Très bien, Mlle Weasley m'avait averti de votre arrivée. Vous pouvez entrer, dit-il en libérant l'accès au bâtiment.

Le hall d'entrée débouchait sur une vaste salle, qui servait de buvette au vu des tables hautes et du comptoir placé dans un coin. Hermione repéra une double porte au fond de la salle, indiquant le mot « Vestiaires – passage strictement réservé aux joueurs et à leurs entraîneurs ». Elle s'y avançait, quand une tête rousse en sortit, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle portait déjà la robe vert foncé qui caractérise les joueuses de l'équipe. Comme à son habitude, Ginny Weasley débordait d'enthousiasme. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, elle courut dans sa direction et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

\- Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, s'écria-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son oreille, manquant de la rendre sourde.

Ensuite elle s'écarta, impatiente de découvrir le visage du gars mystérieux qui accompagnait sa meilleure amie. Elle se tourna alors vers Malefoy, qui était resté un peu en retrait à l'arrivée tumultueuse de la tornade rousse.

Le visage de Ginny exprima soudainement un état de choc. Les yeux écarquillés, elle revint poser son regard sur Hermione.

\- Je…c'est avec lui que tu es venue ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton incertain.

Les lèvres pincées, Hermione répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle appréhendait sa réponse.

Ginny sembla considérer la situation pendant quelques instants, avant de se reprendre et d'avancer vers Malefoy, qui attendait lui aussi.

La rousse tendit la main au blond, à son grand étonnement. Sous le regard d'Hermione, tous deux se serrèrent la main, dans un geste qui symbolisait un premier pas. Tout ça pour leur affection envers Hermione, sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait en train de se produire.

\- O.K., dit-elle finalement. On s'assied pour boire un verre et discuter avant que je n'aille m'entraîner ? leur suggéra-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent donc au comptoir, où Hermione et Malefoy commandèrent une bièrreaubeurre – le sorcier se montrait raisonnable pour une fois, Hermione se demanda s'il voulait faire attention à son taux d'alcoolémie pour discuter avec Ginny -, tandis que la rousse se contentait d'un jus de citrouilles, nécessitant toute sa concentration pour l'entraînement et le match à venir.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, non loin de là. Sans perdre une minute du temps qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, Ginny enchaîna directement.

\- Bon, si vous me racontiez comment vous êtes arrivés à vous fréquenter ? se lança-t-elle.

Hermione songea que son amie n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Certes, cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout venant d'elle, mais enfin, elle aurait espéré pouvoir débuter la conversation par un sujet un peu plus léger…

\- Hem, commença Hermione. Disons que l'on a découvert qu'on avait choisi la même université pour faire nos études.

Ginny hocha la tête, visiblement peu étonnée par cette information.

\- Dans la même filière ? demanda-t-elle, en s'adressant à Malefoy cette fois.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- Non, je suis les cours pour devenir Guérisseur spécialisé en soins pour les blessures causées par la magie noire, annonça-t-il d'une traite, sur un ton néanmoins posé.

\- D'accord, commenta Ginny. Et donc, vous avez commencé à parler ? Comment ?

Hermione reprit une fois de plus la parole.

\- La première année de formation constitue des cours communs aux trois filières proposées. Et Malefoy et moi, on s'est retrouvés dans un groupe de travail imposé dans le cadre d'un de ces cours, expliqua-t-elle.

Malefoy hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi ses propos.

\- Du coup, on était d'accord sur le fait que l'on ne pouvait laisser nos tensions passées affecter le bon déroulement des différents travaux à préparer et à présenter, la compléta-t-il.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'on a passé plus de temps ensemble, à faire connaissance, acheva Hermione.

Ginny avait suivi leur récit, passant de l'un à l'autre en fonction de leur prise de parole. Enfin, elle donna son avis.

\- Je vois. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais après tout… Vous êtes assez grands pour décider. Même plus âgés que moi ! déclara-t-elle, en faisant référence à son jeune âge. Je ne suis personne pour juger et…si vous êtes biens ensemble, ma foi… Que Merlin vous garde.

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla, émue aux larmes. Ginny acceptait leur relation. C'était merveilleux. Soulagée, elle se leva et alla prendre dans ses bras celle qu'elle adorait comme une sœur.

\- Tu parles que tu n'es personne, lui assura Hermione pendant leur étreinte. Je tiens énormément à toi, Ginny, sache-le.

Elle la sentit sourire tout contre elle.

\- Je le sais, ne te tracasse pas, lui répondit-elle en la serrant plus fort encore.

 **ODODODOD**

L'entraînement des Holyhead Harpies était en cours depuis plus d'une heure à présent. Hermione et Malefoy étaient assis dans les gradins, observant d'un œil distrait le déroulement de celui-ci. Ou plutôt, Hermione l'observait d'un œil distrait. Malefoy, au contraire, était très attentif. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on s'entourait de personnes qui apprécient le sport. Mais de toute façon, Hermione avait plus de chance de tomber nez à nez avec un erkling que de rencontrer un sorcier qui n'aime pas le Quidditch.

Finalement, l'entraînement toucha à sa fin et Ginny vola directement à leur rencontre. Elle sauta de son balai, juste en face de Malefoy.

\- Toi, tu prends mon balai et tu vas rejoindre mon équipe, ordonna-t-elle. Les filles ont accepté de jouer avec toi, comme ça toi tu peux voler un peu et moi je profite de la présence d'Hermione, en seule à seule.

Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il enfourcha l'objet volant et partit à la rencontre des autres joueuses.

Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes entre les deux amies, perdues dans la contemplation des individus virevoltants dans les airs.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il a de l'allure, lâcha Ginny.

Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction, abasourdie.

\- Admets-le ! Il a un corps de rêve, rajouta-t-elle.

Hermione songea aux fois où elle s'était retrouvée collée contre son torse, sans compter celle où il lui avait ouvert la porte, tout juste vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un caleçon. Ginny avait raison, Malefoy était un sorcier vraiment séduisant. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

Le visage de la rousse s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

\- Oh, mais toi tu craques totalement sur ce mec ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon alors, comment est-ce qu'il embrasse ?

La question prit Hermione au dépourvu. Mais à nouveau, cela n'était pas si surprenant venant de Ginny.

\- Ses baisers sont divins…il me rend folle à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, avoua-t-elle à une Ginny surexcitée.

\- Ouah ! Mais quel sort t'a jeté Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de son statut, pour que ça te mette dans cet état ? la charia-t-elle.

Alors là, Hermione n'en savait fichtrement rien… Si seulement elle pouvait le savoir.

\- Bon et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe au Terrier ? lui demanda Hermione, pour changer de sujet.

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu n'es pas encore au courant ! Je devais t'annoncer quelque chose, l'avisa-t-elle.

Hermione la dévisagea, piquée par la curiosité.

\- M'annoncer quelque chose ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui ! s'exclama la rousse. Harry m'a demandé pour emménager avec lui le weekend dernier. J'ai accepté, évidemment !

Hermione reçut la nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis.

\- Oh Ginny, mais c'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle l'enlaça pour marquer le coup.

Malefoy fit son retour à ce moment-là, atterrissant avec légèreté près des deux sorcières, qui rompirent leur embrassade.

\- J'étais contente de pouvoir discuter un peu avec toi, lui dit Ginny. Mais il faut que je retourne avec mon équipe pour me préparer avant le match.

Elle reprit son balai et alla retrouver son équipe.

Hermione reporta alors son attention sur Malefoy, qui semblait épuisé, mais parfaitement détendu. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il avait visiblement pris beaucoup de plaisir à se dépenser sur le terrain.

Il vint la rejoindre sur le banc.

\- Ça a été avec Weaslette ? s'intéressa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- On a parlé de trucs de filles, répondit-elle sans plus entrer dans les détails.

Malefoy ne sembla pas non plus vouloir en savoir davantage. Sans doute avait-il juste posé la question pour la forme. Hermione apprécia tout de même l'attention ; il n'était pas obligé après tout.

Le blond se rapprocha d'Hermione, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Que tout allait bien se passer ? devina-t-elle.

Il sourit tendrement.

\- Non, pas ça, infirma-t-il. Mais j'avais quand même raison.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça, dit-il alors.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se pencha sur le visage de la brune et joignit leurs lèvres avec une douceur infinie. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues dans une valse envoûtante. Hermione se sentait tellement bien en cet instant, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il ne prenne jamais fin. Et qu'ils puissent rester tous les deux dans cette bulle de bonheur. Et pourtant, ils durent se séparer, malgré tout.

Hermione mordilla sa propre lèvre, tant elle était bouleversée par l'ensemble des émotions qui la traversaient.

Les yeux rieurs, Malefoy profita de son silence pour la taquiner.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais droit à un baiser si tu étais sage, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Imbécile, lui répondit Hermione d'un air faussement offusqué.

Le rire de Malefoy résonna autour d'elle comme un carillon lors d'un après-midi d'été.

 **ODODODOD**

Les Holyhead Harpies remportèrent le match, écrasant les Montrose Magpies en validant deux cents points contre vingt. Hermione se leva en même temps que les autres spectateurs, applaudissant son amie qui avait marqué à elle seule trois des cinq buts de son équipe.

Quand il y eut un mouvement vers la sortie, Hermione suivit la foule, tenant fermement le bras de Malefoy pour ne pas le perdre dans la cohue. En arrivant dans la buvette, où la majorité des supporters des deux équipes confondues se retrouvaient pour boire à la victoire ou à la perte de leur équipe, mais surtout pour commenter la rencontre avec enthousiasme, Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy, élevant le volume de sa voix pour qu'il l'entende dans le brouhaha ambiant.

\- Je vais aller trouver Ginny pour la féliciter et lui dire au revoir, lui annonça-t-elle.

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Je t'attendrai près du bar, lui répondit-il en lui indiquant le comptoir du menton.

Hermione fila en direction des vestiaires, où le garde qui l'avait accueillie un peu plus tôt était posté. Il sembla la reconnaître.

\- Vous voulez voir Mlle Weasley, j'imagine ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Je vais voir avec elle, lui signala-t-il.

Il passa les deux portes battantes et Hermione attendit pendant ce qui lui apparut une éternité. Enfin, le garde revint et se repositionna.

\- Mlle Weasley va venir vous rejoindre ici dans quelques instants, l'avisa-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle patienta encore, avant que les deux portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau. La tornade rousse était de retour, plus excitée qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- On a gagné ! hurla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire, tant l'emportement de sa meilleure amie était contagieux.

\- Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tu as été géniale, Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione.

Les joues de la rouquine se rosirent de plaisir.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue m'encourager. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi mon _Harmony_ ? souligna Ginny.

Hermione craqua littéralement. Ce petit surnom, que Ginny avait commencé à utiliser il y a quelques années déjà, quand elles avaient commencé à partager leurs secrets d'adolescentes, lui faisait toujours le même effet. À lui seul, il signifiait tellement pour elles, c'était le symbole de leur amitié. À chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait, Ginny lui exprimait à quel point elle avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie pour se sentir bien. Entière. En harmonie, tout simplement.

Les meilleures amies fondirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu me manqueras jusqu'à la prochaine fois, affirma Ginny.

\- On se reverra très vite, lui certifia Hermione.

Ginny s'écarta d'Hermione.

\- Promis ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- C'est promis, s'engagea Hermione avant un grand sourire.

Le regard de Ginny s'illumina.

\- Et tu me raconteras en détail ton histoire avec Malefoy ? lui fit-elle encore promettre.

Hermione rit.

\- Évidemment. À ce propos…, se rappela Hermione.

\- Oui ?

\- Pas un mot aux garçons. Ni à personne d'autre pour le moment. Hein ? s'inquiéta la brune.

Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Je te le garantis. Ce n'est pas à moi de l'annoncer, lui confirma-t-elle.

Elles se séparèrent pour de bon cette fois, mais à contrecœur. Ginny retourna dans les vestiaires et Hermione prit la direction du bar, à la recherche de Malefoy. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur lui. Il était négligemment appuyé contre un mur, une bouteille de Morelia Viridis dans une main, regardant la salle d'un air absent, probablement perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione approcher, il sourit, avant de vider sa bière d'un seul trait.

\- Prête à rentrer à la fac ? lui demanda-t-il quand elle fut à son niveau.

Hermione acquiesça. L'après-midi était passée beaucoup trop vite à son goût, mais elle avait été vraiment bonne. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait envie de rentrer et de se reposer.

Malefoy lui proposa son bras pour fendre la foule, et Hermione l'accepta avec joie. Ils traversèrent donc la salle, puis la distance qui menait à la zone de transplanage. Et en fin de compte, ils étaient déjà de retour à Liverpool. La journée était terminée. Elle avait été riche en émotions pour Hermione.

Mais les émotions étaient en vérité loin d'être terminées. Ce qu'ils auraient dû prévoir beaucoup plus tôt arriva finalement. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria ce samedi en début de soirée, tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard surpris, chacun espérant obtenir une réponse de l'autre. Mais aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce. C'était celle de Laura Smith, une des trois étudiantes qu'Hermione ne supportait pas à cause de leurs airs de pimbêche. Et elle appréciait encore moins Laura Smith du fait que Malefoy et elle avaient couché ensemble au début de l'année…

\- Mais qui voilà de retour de leur petite escapade en amoureux : le nouveau couple du campus. Qui aurait parié sur eux ? lança Laura sur un ton acerbe.

Ainsi, leur relation n'avait plus rien de secret. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était préparé à ce que leur histoire soit étalée au grand jour…

* * *

Eh voilà! J'ai beaucoup parlé avant le chapitre aujourd'hui (guimauve en force!), donc je ne vais pas beaucoup vous ennuyer ici. Laissez-moi votre appréciation en reviews ! :D A bientôt tout le monde!


	10. Chapter 10 : au grand jour

Helloooooo it's meeeeeeeeeee. Pardon. XD  
Je suis en mode méga motivée, je crois que c'est un effet secondaire de la bloque (période d'examens en Belgique) (Non je ne suis pas folle au naturel, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez).

J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre plus tôt...Mais Charlotte me l'a envoyé juste un peu avant le match Belgique-Finlande...j'étais là "aaaaaaaaaaaah je veux savoir". Résultat des courses : j'ai lu ses commentaires avant le match, ils m'ont bidonné. Pendant le match, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à mon chapitre 10, du coup j'ai commencé les corrections en écoutant le match, et au final, je n'ai quasiment plus regardé le match ahahah Mais on a fait du bien belge : on a égalisé (1-1) à 3min de la fin du match. XD

Merci à toi **Charlotte** pour m'avoir fait mourir de rire avec tes commentaires pour la correction de ce chapitre 10. Tu es une relectrice parfaite ! :D

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps...je crois que vous allez me détester avec ce chapitre ! :D Moi je vous aime mes lecteurs adorés. (a)  
Juste une dernière information : je vais bientôt publier un **One Shot** , que j'ai écrit pour un concours. J'attends qu'il soit approuvé pour vous mettre le lien en même temps.

 **Slytherin** : Merci pour ta fidélité ! :D Je contente que le chapitre 9 t'ait plu ! Si la fin du chapitre t'a fait l'effet d'un "boum", je pense que tu vas me trucider ici ! Mouhahah mais n'hésite pas à m'en faire part... Je suis là pour donner des émotions fortes ahahah Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire avec Harry. Je pensais la même chose de Drago avant en fait. XD Mais quand tu apprends à les connaître (bien sûr que ce sont des vraies personnes et pas juste des personnages fictifs! Non mais!), tu vois au-delà. Pour moi, Harry comme Drago ont vécu des choses difficiles, et c'est plus une façade (qu'ils gèrent quand même différemment, avouons-le) qu'un véritable trait de personnalité prétentieux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : au grand jour**

Après la révélation publique de leur relation, Hermione et Malefoy restèrent sous le choc pendant quelques instants. Hermione fut la première à se reprendre, enjoignant Malefoy à en faire de même.

\- Viens, lui chuchota-t-elle en l'attrapant par l'intérieur du coude. On va juste les ignorer et faire ce que l'on avait prévu de faire, c'est-à-dire manger.

Malefoy ne lui répondit pas, mais il se laissa emmener jusqu'à un bout-de-table où elle avait aperçu Charlotte. Hermione s'assit à côté de son amie, pendant que Malefoy resta figé deux secondes de trop avant de s'asseoir. Et même une fois assis, il sembla totalement absent. Il était visiblement saisi par la surprise. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Sa réaction était pour le moins étrange…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage son attitude, puisque Charlotte la happa.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé votre après-midi ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Tant bien que mal, Hermione détourna le regard de Malefoy, qui n'avait pas davantage réagi à la prise de parole de Charlotte.

\- Vraiment un chouette moment. L'équipe de Ginny a gagné, et de loin en plus ! Et puis elle a été extraordinaire quand elle a compris que Malefoy et moi étions ensemble, résuma-t-elle.

La nouvelle sembla réjouir Charlotte, qui se lança dans un monologue, entre deux bouchées de poulet frit.

\- Oh! C'est vraiment super ça. Je suis contente que tu aies une amie en plus de ton côté. Surtout si c'est ta meilleure amie. Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi exactement ? Et tu crois que tes autres amis prendront aussi bien la nouvelle ? Et Drago, ça va ? Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que vous êtes revenus.

En effet, Malefoy n'avait toujours pas eu de réaction et Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle le regarda avec insistance, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu espérer interagir avec un mur. Malgré tout, elle décida de lui laisser encore un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Même si elle-même était déjà passée à autre chose. Après tout, tout le monde ne réagissait pas de la même manière.

Elle profita de cette résolution pour répondre à Charlotte.

\- Au début, elle avait du mal à y croire, je pense. Et je peux la comprendre, personne ne s'en serait douté. Je n'avais même pas prévenu qu'il était ici et qu'on se voyait en cours. Du coup, débarquer comme ça et le présenter comme le sorcier que je fréquente alors qu'on est supposés se haïr et ne pas avoir de contacts… Ça a de quoi surprendre. Mais elle s'est vite reprise et elle a voulu en savoir plus, comment on en était arrivés là.

Son excitation était perceptible et contrastait avec son attitude habituelle. Elle fit une pause, afin de rassembler ses idées, devant une Charlotte intéressée.

\- Pour Harry et Ron par contre…je ne suis pas aussi optimiste. Harry et Malefoy se détestent depuis la première année… Chaque fois qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce, ils sont à deux doigts de s'étriper. Bon je l'admets, la guerre et la victoire contre Voldemort ont rendu Harry plus mature, et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas une réaction aussi extrême… Par contre Ron… Il va me faire la tête, c'est certain… Et il sera blessé… Je t'avais dit que j'étais sortie avec lui ? demanda-t-elle à Charlotte, qui hocha la tête à la négative.

Hermione voyait clairement à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Alors elle enchaîna, et lui raconta en quelques mots leur brève histoire, avant de conclure sur ces mots :

\- …du coup, tu imagines bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je l'aie quitté pour ensuite me mettre en couple avec Malefoy. D'autant plus que je le connais, il va tout de suite interpréter ça par le fait que je le remplace par notre rival, que je fraternise avec l'ennemi et d'autres stupidités du genre…, acheva-t-elle.

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, se remémorant toutes les fois – et en oubliant certainement, au vu de son caractère – où Ron avait été d'humeur revêche parce que soi-disant, il y avait déloyauté. Et il était vraiment borné, en plus. Il était capable de râler pendant des mois pour une stupidité !

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait faire preuve de maturité s'il voit que tu es heureuse ? Et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient tous les deux voir au-delà de leurs querelles d'ado ? tenta Charlotte, pour rassurer Hermione.

Hermione rattrapa le cours de la conversation en entendant Charlotte continuer à parler. Elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, après avoir été perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy et nota qu'il était toujours aussi étrange. Il ne paraissait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce, comme perdu dans un autre monde. Il n'avait pas touché aux plats devant lui. Elle soupira.

\- Je n'en sais rien, on verra bien quand je leur annoncerai… Et Malefoy est vraiment bizarre, en fait…, dit-elle.

Charlotte acquiesça.

\- Tu l'as déjà vu dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Non…il doit être sous le choc, mais à ce point quand même…, continua-t-elle.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se décida à interpeller Malefoy. Elle agita les mains devant ses yeux, en l'appelant par son nom.

Elle crut percevoir un infime mouvement de ses pupilles, avant que sa mâchoire ne se crispe. Bon, au moins, il l'avait vue, il n'était pas un cas totalement désespéré…

\- Malefoy, tu vas bien ? le questionna-t-elle.

D'abord, il ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue. Puis ses deux coudes atterrirent sur la table, et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'Hermione le vit se prendre la tête dans les mains et laisser échapper un geignement.

Instinctivement, elle tendit un bras vers lui, dans le but d'avoir un geste rassurant, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps ; il se releva d'un coup, lâchant un « je ne peux pas… » à peine audible, avant de disparaître hors de la cafétéria.

Sur le coup, c'est Hermione qui resta stupéfaite.

\- Oh…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « je ne peux pas » ? Rester ici ? Supporter l'idée que leur relation soit rendue publique ? Continuer leur relation ? Hermione avait déjà oublié l'accueil qu'on leur avait réservé, mais il était clair que le blond avait un peu plus de mal.

\- Je ne veux pas rajouter un Doloris après le baiser du Détraqueur, mais Drago qui perd son sang-froid, je n'ai encore jamais vu ça, commenta Charlotte.

\- Mmmh, je sais…, soupira Hermione. Tu crois que je devrais aller le trouver ?

Charlotte secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'est un mec, pas une fille. Une fille qui s'isole, tu peux encore te dire qu'elle espère que quelqu'un viendra la trouver pour la plaindre ou la consoler. Mais un mec qui s'isole, c'est qu'il a vraiment besoin d'être tranquille, analysa-t-elle.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, admit Hermione.

 **ODODODOD**

Malefoy n'avait pas réapparu depuis la veille au souper. Hermione se faisait du souci pour lui. Et dans le fond, elle craignait qu'il lui refasse le même coup que le mois dernier, quand il avait disparu pendant une semaine entière sans explication.

Elle poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est Drago qui te met dans cet état ? Ou plutôt son absence ? supposa Charlotte.

Hermione et Charlotte avaient passé tout l'avant-midi dans la salle d'étude, à réviser leur cours. Elles s'y trouvaient encore, mais Hermione n'avait tout simplement pas la concentration nécessaire. Le blond hantait ses pensées.

\- Oui…, lui répondit-elle.

Charlotte l'observa quelques secondes, avant de se décider à parler. Hermione songea que ce qu'elle voulait dire était important, puisqu'elle semblait vouloir prendre des pincettes, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Hermione… Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir dans une espèce d'abattement comme la dernière fois, déclara Charlotte.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'en avait pas tellement envie non plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les sautes d'humeur de Malefoy. Et manifestement, il avait lui-même du mal à gérer ses émotions. Il fuyait à chaque fois que les événements n'allaient pas dans son sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant à ne pas regarder la situation en face ! s'exaspéra la brune à voix haute.

\- Confronte-le alors, résolut Charlotte.

Hermione se figea dans une pose réflexive, réfléchissant sérieusement à la suggestion de Charlotte.

Soudain, elle se leva, décidée.

\- Tu as raison ! S'il n'est pas capable d'affronter la réalité, je vais l'obliger à la considérer ! affirma-t-elle.

Le stoïcisme d'Hermione fit sourire Charlotte. La lionne était de retour. Et en forme.

 **ODODODOD**

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'Hermione s'acharnait sur la porte de la chambre de Malefoy. Elle cognait, encore et encore, mais il ne répondait pas. Certes, il avait mis de la musique à un volume relativement élevé, et on pouvait l'entendre dans tout le couloir, mais Hermione était persuadée qu'il avait perçu ses coups depuis tout ce temps. C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Elle avait bien essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais il l'avait verrouillée à l'aide d'un sortilège. Hermione aurait bien pu utiliser un contre sort, mais elle se disait que ce geste aurait été un peu trop offensif… Après tout, les signes étaient clairs : il voulait être seul. En déverrouillant la porte avec un sortilège, elle lui aurait clairement signifié qu'elle se fichait pas mal de son besoin de tranquillité.

Elle allait temporairement se résigner, quand le grincement d'une porte qui se referme fit sursauter Hermione. Elle se retourna, pour découvrir Andrew sortant de la chambre d'en face.

\- Salut Hermione, lança-t-il.

\- Salut. Malefoy…, commença-t-elle.

\- …Malefoy n'a pas bougé de sa chambre depuis hier, la devança-t-il. D'ailleurs, il nous a cassé les oreilles toute la nuit avec sa musique. Impossible de fermer l'œil.

À son ton amer, Hermione le crut immédiatement. La nuit n'avait dû être des plus agréables.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il a passé la nuit dans sa chambre ? Que ce n'est pas un leurre pour faire croire qu'il y est, mais en fait non ? douta-elle.

Andrew haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça. S'il était parti, il n'aurait laissé aucune trace. Non, je mettrais ma baguette au feu qu'il maudit sa vie, affalé dans son lit. Là, il est plutôt en train de signifier à tout le monde d'aller se faire foutre. Mais majestueusement, expliqua-t-il sur un ton irrité.

\- Je vois…, commenta Hermione, ne sachant que répondre.

Andrew sembla vouloir reprendre sa route, mais il s'arrêta avant d'en avoir esquissé le geste.

\- Tu sais…ça ne me plaît pas trop de dire ça, mais je me tracasse pour lui. C'est de cette manière qu'il a foiré sa première année, énonça-t-il.

Toute l'attention d'Hermione fut alors accordée aux paroles d'Andrew.

\- Comment ça ? voulut-elle savoir.

Andrew hésita un temps, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait révéler de son ami.

\- Disons qu'il n'a pas eu une année facile, pas mal de conflits… Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça, tu lui demanderas si tu veux en savoir plus. Sache juste qu'avec tout ça, il a passé plus de temps dans les bars et enfermé dans sa chambre qu'à ses heures de cours, exposa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Les propos d'Andrew lui paraissaient cohérents. Malefoy n'était pas stupide, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris comment il avait pu rater sa première année alors qu'il avait toujours été bon élève à Poudlard. L'explication qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas très joyeuse, elle lui donnait la sensation que l'ancien Serpentard avait un vécu plus difficile qu'il ne le laissait entendre, mais au moins, cela signifiait aussi que son attitude n'était pas entièrement due à la révélation publique de leur relation. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Par contre, cela confirmait autre chose : Malefoy avait réellement une difficulté à gérer ses émotions, et pour ça, elle le sentait, il allait falloir qu'elle se montre patiente.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que…, commença-t-il.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer.

Il soupira.

\- Ne le lâche pas. Il peut se montrer vraiment froid et distant quand il s'y met. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne tient pas à toi et qu'il n'a pas besoin que tu sois à ses côtés, affirma-t-il.

Hermione en resta pantoise. Bien sûr, elle savait que tout le monde avait ses faiblesses, et que Malefoy ne faisait sûrement pas exception. Et elle en savait suffisamment sur lui pour savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer très insensible, presque inhumain, alors que dans le fond, c'était fort peu probable que cela reflète la réalité. Mais entendre dire de la bouche de l'un de ses amis que Malefoy avait besoin d'elle…ça, c'était vraiment une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- Bon, je dois y aller moi, indiqua Andrew, sans pour autant sortir Hermione de ses réflexions. À la prochaine.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête à son attention. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se demandait comment procéder avec Malefoy. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas parler maintenant. Hermione ne savait pas quand il allait sortir de sa chambre. Il fallait bien qu'il s'aère à un moment. Mais elle n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement devant sa porte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Parce qu'elle était déterminée à présent : elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait devoir affronter la situation, qu'il le veuille ou non. Hermione n'avait pas envie qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

 **ODODODOD**

Après sa rencontre avec Andrew, Hermione était redescendue dans la salle d'étude, où Charlotte se trouvait toujours. À son approche, cette dernière releva la tête, une expression clairement intéressée marquée sur le visage.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, encore surprise des propos d'Andrew.

Hermione regarda dans le vide quelques instants, avant de se reprendre.

\- J'ai trouvé porte close, déclara-t-elle sans plus de précision.

\- Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ? continua Charlotte.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Si, si…apparemment. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir, dit-elle, toujours aussi pensive.

\- Apparemment ? releva Charlotte.

Mais Hermione éluda son intervention, exprimant à voix haute ses pensées, plus pour elle que réellement pour la conversion.

\- Et s'il m'ignorait ? Peut-être que son « je ne peux pas » d'hier signifie qu'il ne peut plus poursuivre notre relation maintenant qu'elle est publique. Après tout, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait déjà été réellement en couple, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de quelque chose de sérieux, de se prendre la tête avec une fille, ou d'être posé, juste d'être bien…

Charlotte l'observa avec un air horrifié.

\- Hermione, Hermione ! Tu te poses trop de questions ! Il suffit de voir comme il te regarde pour savoir qu'il tient à toi. Après je ne sais pas s'il a un problème avec le fait que votre relation soit publique, mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est encore de lui poser directement la question, plutôt que d'extrapoler et de te poser dix mille questions sans réponse ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- C'est marrant que tu dises ça…parce que pendant que je frappais à la porte de sa chambre, j'ai croisé Andrew, et lui aussi m'a dit que Malefoy tenait à moi…enfin, plus ou moins, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça plus ou moins ?

Hermione se recentra dans la réalité, portant cette fois son attention sur son échange avec Charlotte.

\- Oui, plus ou moins. Il m'a dit, mot pour mot, « il peut se montrer très froid et distant quand il s'y met. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tient pas à toi et qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi », cita Hermione.

\- Eh ben ! Tu vois, se récria Charlotte.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- N'empêche qu'il ne voulait pas me parler. Comment je prends ça moi ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

Charlotte haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à je ne sais quoi. Tu te rappelles quand je te disais qu'il avait sans doute autant de doute que toi, avant même que vous ne vous embrassiez ? lui raviva-t-elle la mémoire.

\- Mmmh, oui ?

\- Peut-être qu'ici, c'est un peu la même chose. Finalement, votre relation a rapidement évolué depuis le début de l'année. Vous vous êtes vite fait à l'idée de vous voir et de vous côtoyer tous les jours, de passer du temps seuls à seuls, et c'était une habitude qui vous convenait bien à tous les deux. Puis bam ! d'un seul coup, toute la faculté est au courant, et il n'avait pas prévu ça, exposa Charlotte.

Hermione réfléchit aux paroles de son amie. En effet, elle n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous cet angle. C'était une explication plausible, qui avait le mérite de pouvoir être considérée.

\- Ça se tient… Mais du coup, je dois lui laisser combien de temps pour y réfléchir ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Charlotte rit, se moquant gentiment d'Hermione.

\- Arrête de te tracasser ! Tu verras bien. Demain est un nouveau jour. Si ça se trouve, il reviendra de lui-même vers toi, conjectura Charlotte.

Hermione remua la tête dans un mouvement pensif. Elle l'espérait. Elle espérait vraiment que le blond reviendrait vers elle. Sans quoi elle allait devoir ruer comme un centaure mécontent.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, Charlotte et Hermione descendirent ensemble dans la cafétéria. Hermione voulant intercepter Malefoy était sortir plus tôt de sa chambre et il se trouvait que Charlotte sortait de la sienne au même instant.

Elle était en train de manger ses céréales quand Charlotte lui donna un coup de coude. Hermione releva la tête dans sa direction pour en comprendre la raison.

\- Regarde qui arrive, lui signala-t-elle.

Effectivement, Malefoy venait de mettre les pieds dans la salle, mais plutôt que de se diriger vers les deux sorcières, il fila à une autre table, où il s'assit seul. Hermione en fut décontenancée.

\- Tu…tu as vu ça ? dit-elle à l'adresse de Charlotte.

\- Oh oui, j'ai vu. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le trouver pour mettre les choses au clair ? lui suggéra Charlotte.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Pas maintenant. Il a cours à huit heures trente. Il aurait une bonne raison de ne pas m'accorder du temps pour discuter. J'attendrai cette après-midi. Il devra bien me parler pour la présentation du deuxième travail, supposa-t-elle.

Charlotte hocha la tête.

\- Bien vu.

 **ODODODOD**

Malefoy fut aux abonnés absents jusqu'à treize trente tapantes, où il apparut, semblerait-il, juste au moment où le Pr Harvey fit elle-même son entrée au cours. Et plutôt que de venir s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione comme il en avait l'habitude, il fit le tour pour se posa à côté de Sara, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rangée. Et tout cela, sans même jeter un seul regard vers Hermione.

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'insurgea cette dernière à voix basse, s'adressant à Charlotte.

\- Il est vraiment étrange, compatit son amie.

\- Il va m'entendre, promit Hermione.

Charlotte rit doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre du professeur qui avait commencé son cours.

\- Désolée, ce n'est pas drôle, mais j'aimerais bien voir ça, reconnut-elle.

\- Ha ha ha, fit semblant de rire Hermione. Tu sous-entends que tu n'y crois pas ?

\- Non ! Je sous-entends que ça doit être très drôle à voir et que même Drago en serait déstabilisé, affirma Charlotte avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

Bientôt, leur groupe fut appelé à présenter leur travail sur l'éthique dans l'expérimentation sur les créatures magiques. D'un point de vue extérieur, personne n'aurait pu détecter que Malefoy n'adressait plus la parole à Hermione. Le roulement dans les prises de parole s'effectua normalement. Hermione regretta seulement qu'à aucun moment, il ne lui rendît les coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait. Elle l'imaginait facilement remarquer qu'elle l'observait, et lui rendre un clin d'œil amusé…mais il n'en fut rien. Malefoy continua à l'ignorer. Hermione avait le cœur serré de son attitude. Son indifférence la rendait un peu triste. Elle s'était habituée aux petites marques d'attention du jeune homme.

Lorsque vint la fin du cours, durant laquelle le Pr Harvey leur annonça son sentiment de satisfaction quant au rendu des différentes présentations, Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec Malefoy. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ce dernier fila plus vite qu'un vivet doré.

\- Décidément, Malefoy ne veut vraiment pas me parler, soupira-t-elle.

Charlotte lui répondit par une mine compréhensive.

\- Parfois, les mecs peuvent vraiment manquer de couilles, lâcha-t-elle.

Hermione la regarda, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'en faire greffer, mais apparemment..., rajouta-t-elle une couche.

\- Greffer ? lui demanda Charlotte.

\- Ah, c'est une pratique chirurgicale moldue. De m'en faire poser quoi, expliqua-t-elle.

Charlotte hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Apparemment, tu n'auras pas le choix, oui. Mais c'est toi la Gryffondor, lui c'est un Serpentard. Donc rien d'étonnant en soi, non ? souligna-t-elle.

La remarque fit sourire Hermione.

\- Tu apprends vite le système de Poudlard. Non, rien d'étonnant à ça, tu as raison…

 **ODODODOD**

Les jours suivants, Malefoy ne sembla pas davantage remarquer Hermione. Il agissait comme un parfait crétin, à la fuir autant durant les repas que durant les cours en commun. Elle n'arrivait même pas à l'intercepter avant ou après les cours, puisqu'il disparaissait aussi rapidement que s'il avait transplané. La jeune femme commençait à en avoir marre. Le sorcier l'agaçait prodigieusement !

Et leur prise de distance avait également été relevée par le reste des étudiants de la faculté. Si la majorité s'en fichait comme d'un comète 260, ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas de Laura Smith, qui ne manqua pas de marquer le coup le mercredi midi, alors qu'Hermione terminait son repas en compagnie de Charlotte.

\- Alors Granger, il y a pétard dans le chaudron ? Ton gentil prince à la chevelure blonde t'a lâchement abandonnée ? la provoqua Laura.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était déjà fatiguée des quatre heures d'Histologie de la médecine, desquelles elle venait de sortir, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son temps avec une pauvre fille ridicule en manque d'attention. Elle décida donc de l'ignorer. Mais quelqu'un d'autre répondit à sa place.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on aurait envie de rester avec toi, peut-être ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir, Smith, alors écrase.

C'était la voix de Malefoy. Malefoy, qui pourtant agissait depuis plusieurs jours comme si elle n'existait pas, venait de la défendre ! Scotchée, Laura ne répondit pas. Hermione resta elle-même quelques instants sous le choc, avant de partir à la suite de Malefoy, qui continuait déjà sa route. Elle le rattrapa.

\- Malefoy ! Juste deux minutes. Tu pourrais m'accorder deux minutes s'il te plaît ? lui quémanda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, avant de se retourner. Il ne montrait pas l'once d'une émotion.

\- Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, ce n'est pas nécessaire, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voudrais te parler. Sérieusement, clarifia-t-elle.

Il soupira.

\- O.K. On monte dans ce cas. Les oreilles indiscrètes c'est bon pour un temps, mais là j'ai eu mon compte, décida-t-il.

Ils montèrent donc, en silence, jusque dans la chambre du jeune homme. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il lança un Assurdiato dessus. Il était manifestement résolu à ce que leur discussion reste privée. Mais Hermione ne releva pas. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Je t'écoute, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras.

Hermione se retint de lui signifier qu'il avait l'air ridicule. Cela aurait risqué de le braquer, et ça ne l'aurait pas aidée à avoir une discussion franche avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ton changement d'attitude de ces derniers jours ? se lança-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se déroba-t-il.

Cette fois, Hermione leva franchement les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Et moi je suis le pape, peut-être ? répondit-elle avec ironique.

\- Le quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une espèce d'autorité religieuse, répondit-elle en face d'un Malefoy perplexe. C'est une expression moldue ; en gros ça veut dire que je ne suis pas dupe. Ne te fiche pas de moi, Malefoy !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du jeune sorcier de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me faire de reproches, se plaignit-il.

Hermione laissa passer quelques secondes, dans le but de se recentrer sur les raisons de sa présence. Avec cette histoire de pape, elle s'était un peu égarée.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, soupira-t-elle. Je veux juste comprendre.

Les bras toujours croisés, Malefoy leva un sourcil.

\- Comprendre quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, ne saisissant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

Par Merlin, c'était le cours d'Histologie de la médecine qui lui avait grillé le cerveau ou bien il le faisait exprès ?!

\- Je parle du fait de m'éviter depuis que notre relation a été rendue publique ! s'énerva-t-elle.

La bille sembla soudainement tomber, le regard de Malefoy s'illuminant d'un éclair de lucidité.

Finalement, il soupira, avant de laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps et de choir lourdement sur son lit.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre calmement à la demande d'Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer deux secondes à quel point il est pénible d'entendre les gens murmurer sur ton passage ? De les entendre rire ? De les voir te montrer du doigt en croyant être discrets ? Parce que c'est vraiment insupportable. Du jour au lendemain, je suis passé du gars cool qui se tape n'importe quelle minette au gars qui…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Hermione devina aisément ce qu'il voulait signifier. Il n'apparaissait plus comme le sorcier inaccessible, au cœur de pierre, mais plutôt comme celui qui s'était laissé ensorceler par une sorcière en peu de temps. Et l'image qui lui était renvoyée ne collait pas avec ce qu'il se représentait de lui-même.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, prenant appui sur ses genoux, et plongea son regard noisette dans celui gris-clair qui était baissé sur le sol.

\- Je connais ça. Enfin, pas en ce qui concerne le fait de ramener des sorcières sous ma cape, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le coin des lèvres de Malefoy tressauta légèrement à la boutade d'Hermione. Cela l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait de grandir avec Harry Potter ? Le Harry Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle en insistant sur l'article défini. La célébrité, ça te colle à la peau, en quelque sorte. Tu es déjà indirectement sujet à une attention permanente, parce que ton meilleur ami est montré du doigt partout où il passe. Et comme tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec lui, tu le vis aussi…

Malefoy l'écoutait attentivement. Elle poursuivit.

\- Puis finalement, les gens te remarquent aussi, d'office. Même si tu n'es pas Hermione Granger, mais surtout « l'amie de Potter »…sans parler des petits noms pas toujours hyper sympas.

À ces mots, Malefoy grimaça. Il savait pertinemment qu'il en avait parfois été à l'origine. Si pas la majorité du temps. Néanmoins, Hermione n'insista pas davantage sur cet aspect. Ce n'était pas l'objet de son récit.

\- Quand il se passait quelque chose – et Merlin sait qu'on en a vécu des aventures avec Harry ! -, les gens en parlaient beaucoup. Tu es constamment épié, jugé, insulté… félicité aussi. Mais c'était fatigant. Pas de répit. Mais généralement, ça dure une semaine ou deux, tout au plus… Après ils passent à autre chose, ça ne les intéresse plus. Ce n'est plus suffisamment nouveau pour qu'ils continuent à en parler.

Hermione fit une pause, observant Malefoy qui l'écoutait toujours se confier à lui. Retrouvant ce qu'elle voulait lui transmettre comme message, elle reprit la parole.

\- Dans la situation actuelle, c'est la même chose. C'est juste un sujet de ragots. Dans le fond, tout le monde s'en fiche. Ça leur passera d'ici quelques jours. Sauf peut-être cette petite conne de Laura Smith, mais celle-là…, ajouta-t-elle.

La référence fit ricaner Malefoy. Hermione sourit, contente d'avoir provoqué une réaction positive chez le jeune homme.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que je peux comprendre que tu ne supportes pas les gens qui te désignent comme si tu étais une bête de foire. Mais…

Hermione s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça nous éloigne. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Au moins que l'on continue à se voir en privé si c'est trop dur à gérer. Parce que…ça me manque, avoua-t-elle.

Cette fois, un faible sourire prit forme sur le visage de Malefoy.

\- Si je te manque alors…va pour continuer à se voir en privé, accepta-t-il.

Il déformait quelque peu ses propos – bien que dans le fond, ce soit réellement ce qu'elle ressentait -, mais Hermione était trop heureuse qu'il soit d'accord pour protester.

\- Juste une dernière chose…, engagea-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais c'était important qu'elle le dise. Et elle était une Gryffondor par la barbe de Merlin ! Un peu de hardiesse !

\- À l'avenir, quand quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que tu m'en parles. Il faut pouvoir communiquer dans un couple. Même si on ne doit pas tout se dire, et que tu as parfaitement le droit de garder tes pensées pour toi. Mais quand un événement ou un ressenti met en péril notre relation, ça me paraît nécessaire d'en discuter, formula-t-elle d'une traite.

Hermione n'avait même pas réfléchi au sens de ses paroles tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle l'avait simplement fait à l'intuition, même si elle y avait déjà maintes fois songé par le passé, quand elle pensait au sens qu'elle voulait donner à ses relations de couple.

Au fur et à mesure de son allocution, les lèvres de Malefoy s'étaient progressivement écartées, pour finir en un immense sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait le réjouir dans ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- « En couple », c'est ce que tu as dit ? répéta-t-il pour la taquiner.

Hermione vira au rouge sans crier gare. Oh non, elle s'était laissée emportée, elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus que cela au sens de ses mots…

Malefoy rit allégrement cette fois.

\- C'était bien étonnant que tu prennes autant confiance d'un seul coup, je commençais à me demander où était passée l'Hermione rougissante que je connais, en rajouta-t-il.

Voulant se cacher de la honte qui la submergeait, Hermione baissa la tête vers le sol…un peu trop vivement et maladroitement, puisqu'elle se cogna le front sur l'un des genoux de Malefoy. Celui-ci partit dans un fou rire.

\- Oh Hermione… Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir, ton maître est conciliant, la charia-t-il encore plus.

Tout en se frottant le front, elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant une nouvelle fois rire Malefoy.

Lorsque son rire se tarit, il reprit la parole.

\- Viens là, lui dit-il en posant sa main contre son cou, touchant sa mâchoire avec le bout de son pouce.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle savait ce que représentait ce toucher de sa part. Elle se releva pour se mettre à la même hauteur que le blond, qui leva légèrement la tête pour embrasser son front douloureux.

\- Oh…, laissa-t-elle échapper alors que son cœur fondait littéralement.

\- Ça va mieux comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je crois que tes baisers ont quelque chose de magique, avoua-t-elle.

Malefoy sourit.

Il fit alors ce qu'Hermione espérait au moment où il avait posé sa main sur elle : il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Le cœur d'Hermione sembla exploser de bien-être. Ça lui avait manqué en quelques jours, oh ça oui…

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Malefoy passèrent le début de l'après-midi ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier doive se rendre à son cours d'Anatomie.

Hermione avait ouvert son grimoire de Traumatologie : de quelques causes magiques du dysfonctionnement cérébral, qu'elle relisait en prévision du cours du soir même. Malefoy était allongé sur ses genoux, jouant distraitement avec l'une des bagues qu'il portait. Hermione se sentait bien ; le blond était à nouveau près d'elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se sentir bien. Parce que justement, elle se sentait vraiment bien en sa présence.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas profiter de moi avant que je ne parte ? l'embêta-t-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de les reposer sur les noms latins d'infections magiques.

\- Et toi, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas travailler un peu ton cours avant d'y aller ? lui répondit-elle distraitement.

Malefoy rit doucement.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de réviser cette matière… À moins que tu ne veuilles m'y aider, dit-il avec un sous-entendu explicite.

Il était goguenard avec sa petite blague.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, affirma-t-elle sur un ton décidé.

Malefoy se redressa, s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Hermione le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore en tête.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois que je me fais rembarrer après avoir eu des bisous, souligna-t-il, néanmoins amusé.

Hermione était à nouveau penchée sur son grimoire, n'écoutant que distraitement le jeu du blond.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout, j'imagine, exposa-t-elle.

\- C'est à double sens ce que tu viens de dire, tu t'en rends compte ? lui demanda Malefoy avant d'exploser de rire.

Toujours concentrée, Hermione ne comprit pas.

Malefoy, bien qu'il riait, n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne pas être l'objet de son attention. Il attrapa l'ouvrage, le referma d'un coup sec, avant de le déposer hors de la portée de la jeune femme, qui tenta vainement de le reprendre sans quitter sa position assise.

\- Malefoy ! Rends-le-moi ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Pas sans avoir de bisou, la défia-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? se formalisa-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, se sentant visiblement malin avec sa petite blague. Mais on ne touchait pas aux livres d'Hermione !

Ne voulant pas entrer dans son jeu, elle se redressa pour aller chercher elle-même le livre en question. Sauf que Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il intercepta Hermione par la taille, la faisant basculer dans le lit.

\- Malefoy ! râla-t-elle sous les rires du blond.

\- Je t'avais dit que si tu voulais le récupérer, il fallait m'embrasser. Il faut que tu respectes ta part du marché, la taquina-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage, et tous deux étaient allongés dans le lit de Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai fait aucun marché avec toi, chuchota-t-elle inutilement.

Malefoy sourit, de ce sourire qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas résister longtemps. Et qu'inévitablement, lui allait gagner.

\- Mais jure-moi que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser en cet instant, continua-t-il.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant ! Parce qu'il avait raison…

 **ODODODOD**

Quand Hermione retrouva Charlotte un peu plus tard, elle avait les joues rosies d'émotions. Malefoy s'était particulièrement laissé aller, mué par une soif de contacts qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas encore connue. S'il n'avait pas été plus loin, conscient de l'état d'esprit d'Hermione sur la question, il l'avait malgré tout laissée dans un état tout particulier… Hermione n'arrivait pas à qualifier cela, les mots ne se formaient pas dans son esprit. Elle se sentait « toute chose », une disposition toute nouvelle pour elle.

Elle n'avait jamais ressentait cela auparavant. Elle était déboussolée.

\- Ooooh ! Je crois qu'il y a eu des retrouvailles dans l'air, remarqua Charlotte.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, encore perturbée par toutes ses émotions intenses.

\- Allô, Hermione, ici la planète sorcière. Y a-t-il connexion avec les nuages ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Hermione s'assit lourdement à côté de son amie.

\- Je…oui, je crois, lui répondit-elle, incertaine.

Mais elle n'était pas vraiment là dans le fond, elle était encore en haut, dans la chambre de Malefoy. Songeant à cela, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, les touchant du bout des doigts. Elle avait encore la sensation de celles de Malefoy sur les siennes. En même temps, ils s'étaient bécotés tellement longtemps, que cela n'avait d'étonnant…

Notant son geste, le sourire de Charlotte s'élargit soudainement.

\- Quel sort est-ce qu'il t'a jeté ? rit-elle.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée…, avoua Hermione.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense savoir, l'avisa Charlotte.

Intéressée, Hermione regarda vraiment Charlotte cette fois.

\- Je crois que tu es amoureuse, l'informa-t-elle.

Face à elle, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Amoureuse ? Amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait quand on avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Mais vraiment, pas juste une amourette d'adolescente ? C'était ce que cela signifiait, quand en voyant Malefoy, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui ? C'était ça quand elle ressentait cette irrésistible envie d'être proche de lui ? C'était encore ça quand elle avait ce besoin ardent d'accrocher ses lèvres aux siennes, comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage ? C'était ça cette nécessité, comme celle qu'elle ressentait maintenant, de le retrouver alors qu'elle venait à peine de le quitter ?

\- Ça ne fait même aucun doute, certifia Charlotte, qui observait Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

Plus elle y pensait, plus les mots de Charlotte se gravaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione, jusqu'à devenir une évidence.

Elle était amoureuse.

Amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

 **ODODODOD**

Ce soir-là, Hermione n'était pas des plus attentives à ce cours. Il ne s'agissait déjà pas, à la base, d'une heure propice à la concentration, mais vu le début d'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Malefoy, il était tout bonnement impossible d'écouter le Pr Robin. Pour une fois, elle ne se culpabilisa pas ; de toute façon, elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois le manuel de cours…

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que le cours se termine pour retrouver Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement prévu de se retrouver, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle trépignait presque d'impatience à cette idée.

Et lorsque le professeur annonça finalement la fin du dit cours, Hermione sauta sur deux pieds, n'y tenant plus. Charlotte remarqua son enthousiasme.

\- Je suppose que l'on se dépêche d'aller manger ?

Comme toujours, elle visait juste. Hermione hocha la tête, toute excitée. Elle était une boule d'énergie, ce qui n'était pas habituel le mercredi.

Les deux amies filèrent donc à la cafétéria, qui était pratiquement vide. Elles remplirent leur assiette en fonction de leur appétit, qui était habituellement conséquent en terminant aussi tard leur journée de cours.

Hermione ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Elle avait l'impression de sautiller sur sa place assise. Son attitude faisait rire Charlotte.

\- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir te calmer…enfin, rien n'est moins sûr, annonça Charlotte.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là qu'un grand corps musclé vint se glisser à côté d'elle. Son cœur fit un bond, son esprit ayant mis un dixième de seconde seulement pour reconnaître le sorcier en question. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage.

Amusé, Malefoy lui sourit.

\- On dirait que tu es de bonne humeur, remarqua-t-il.

\- Tu parles, elle n'a jamais été aussi déconcentrée en cours, se moqua Charlotte.

Malefoy arqua les sourcils, avant de rire.

\- C'est possible ça ? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-il théâtralement.

\- Moquez-vous seulement…, bouda Hermione.

Discrètement, Malefoy posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, qui rougit. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'oserais pas, la taquina-t-il.

Hermione grogna.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne te permets pas grand-chose, c'est connu…

\- Râleuse.

\- Emmerdeur.

\- Miss je-sais-tout.

\- Prétentieux personnage.

Malefoy partit dans un fou rire.

\- Tu sais bien à quoi tu t'engages avec moi, lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle savait effectivement à quoi s'attendre avec lui. En revanche, ce qui la laissa pensive, c'était l'emploi du terme. « S'engager »… Le fait était qu'ils ne s'étaient engagés à rien du tout, en vérité. Et Hermione commença sérieusement à se demander si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dans le fond. Elle le voulait pour elle, elle avait envie que ce soit clair : elle en mourrait de jalousie s'il posait son regard ou ses mains sur une autre sorcière, comme il le faisait avec elle…

 **ODODODOD**

\- Malefoy ?

Malefoy et Hermione se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils profitaient de leur vendredi après-midi pour passer du temps ensemble, loin de l'attention oppressante des autres étudiants, lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de se montrer ensemble en public.

\- Mmh ? fit-il.

Hermione lui caressait les cheveux, pensive. La tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, Malefoy attendait, patient. Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'habitude à ce niveau.

L'idée avait tourné en boucle dans son esprit durant les dernières heures. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'en défaire. Elle ressentait le besoin d'en faire part au sorcier.

\- C'est que…je…heu…, bafoua-t-elle.

D'en bas, Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas comment formuler ça…, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Elle laissa retomber sa main, libérant Malefoy de ses caresses. Il se releva, la considérant sérieusement.

\- Dis les choses comme elles te viennent, lui conseilla-t-il.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Hermione leva les yeux dans sa direction. Elle se perdit dans le regard bleu étincelant. Elle le trouvait tellement beau… Non seulement ce regard, mais aussi tout son visage. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Les sourcils de Malefoy se plissèrent face à l'incompréhension.

\- Mais je suis avec toi là, lui répondit-il.

Hermione soupira. Elle s'y prenait comme un troll ; c'est-à-dire pas plus intelligemment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, corrigea-t-elle.

L'information sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Malefoy. Elle clarifia tout de même ses propos.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé la possibilité de…que...qu'on…soit vraiment ensemble ? En couple, je veux dire…

* * *

Dites-moi que vous me haïssez pour cette fin de chapitre ahahah J'adore vous torturer.  
Alors, que va lui répondre Drago? Lui qui a tendance à toujours fuir ahahah Mais j'adore ces petits moments quand ils se chamaillent...surtout pour se réconcilier après ! :D


	11. Chapter 11 : mon prénom, c'est Drago

Helloooo mes lecteurs bien aimés! Aujourd'hui je voulais vous remercier, non seulement pour vos reviews comme d'habitude, mais surtout parce que vous êtes des **lecteurs au top**! J'adore ce site et l'ambiance qui y règne : je prends plaisir à écrire, à partager mes écrits avec vous et à savoir que vous prenez plaisir à les lire.

Je voulais aussi remercier **Charlotte** , ma relectrice en chef. Bon je lui ai déjà dit personnellement, mais vu comme je la maltraite un peu dans ma fic, une annonce publique (hihihi pardon. XD) de ma reconnaissance envers elle ne peut être qu'agréable. Merci pour ton amitié, merci de supporter mes bêtises et mes doutes d'écrivain, merci d'être là pour tout et rien en fait. Merci de me faire rire avec tes commentaires à chaque relecture de chapitre. Grâce à toi, je passe un excellent moment à l'étape "correction" aussi.

 **La pomme** : maintenant tu as un vrai compte ! Donc c'est la dernière fois que je t'écris en début de chapitre. Tu auras donc bientôt un mail t'avertissant de ce nouveau chapitre hihihi Merci de me suivre, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Tu veux secouer Malefoy ? C'est marrant, moi c'est plutôt Hermione qui m'agace ahahah J'adore mon Drago. *.*

 **Devine qui c'est** : "..." ou la review la plus courte de l'histoire des reviews. Tu me fais bien payer ta frustration de fin de chapitre 10! Mert'! XD Du coup, vu mon chapitre 11, tu vas me faire un méga pavé de joie? (a)

 **Chaaa** : oh mais quelle surprise, c'est ma Charlotte ! :D Du coup, tu auras deux messages rien que pour toi dans ce chapitre. (a) Si ça c'est pas du privilège! Je suis heureuse que tu prennes autant de plaisir à avoir l'exclusivité de la première lecture, et à commenter à chaud, parce que moi j'aime tes commentaires à chaud! Tu me fais mourir de rire, et quand j'écris, je me délecte d'avance de tes réactions ahahah Merci encore. Sans toi, je n'en serai pas là, en train de publier ce onzième chapitre. Je te dois une partie du rêve que je suis en train de réaliser. Et il ne serait sans doute pas aussi beau sans notre coopération!

Trêve de mièvrerie, je vous laisse avec nos amoureux, et la réponse à la question que vous attendez tous : couple ou pas couple? :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : mon prénom, c'est Drago…**

Malefoy ne manifesta aucune réaction verbale. Son visage n'était pas plus expressif. Pendant ce temps-là, le cœur d'Hermione battait à la chamade.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

\- Oui…, lui confirma-t-elle avec une boule au ventre.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? continua-t-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui signifier qu'elle était ridicule d'espérer une réponse positive ? Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, mais il n'était pas très avenant non plus.

Il n'avait pas envie, ça devait être ça… Elle avait tout gâché entre eux, c'était sûr… L'angoisse s'insinua en elle. Elle n'était plus certaine d'avoir envie d'entendre sa réponse.

\- Comment ça ? l'implora-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi tu veux ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? insista-t-il.

Hermione prit sa question comme s'il lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Cette fois, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait quitter cette pièce. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui demander ça. Ça allait tout changer entre eux…

\- Rien Malefoy, laisse tomber…, dit-elle, la voix à la limite de se briser.

Elle avait la gorge nouée. Et elle était persuadée que ça s'entendait, que sa voix chevrotait à chacun de ses mots. Malefoy ne voulait pas d'elle. Oh Merlin, elle allait pleurer… Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici au plus vite maintenant.

Malefoy la retint par le coude alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir hors de la chambre.

\- Non. Je veux juste m'assurer que l'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, clarifia-t-il.

Un mince espoir naquit dans le chef d'Hermione, faisant gonfler son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on ait un statut de couple. C'est que ça doit signifier quelque chose pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu t'attends à avoir de plus si c'est officiel ?

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Encore des questions et toujours pas réponse à la sienne… Et elle n'avait pas songé à tout ça. Elle avait juste ce besoin que Malefoy soit uniquement à elle…

\- Je…je ne sais pas, concéda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien dans mon attitude envers toi ? Je ne viendrai pas te prendre dans les bras en public. Je ne te tiendrai pas la main. Je ne te trouverai pas des petits noms ridicules et dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Je ne te répéterai pas à longueur de temps ce que je pourrais éventuellement ressentir, ni des stupidités telles que « tu es la femme de ma vie », la prévint-il.

Hermione resta sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de relever l'emploi du temps : il parlait au futur et non au conditionnel…et si… ?

\- Je sais… Ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais, assura-t-elle.

\- À quoi alors ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à l'attitude catégorique de Malefoy. Elle craignait sa réaction. Et s'il la trouvait trop dépendante, trop attachée à lui ? Et s'il se plaisait juste bien dans la situation actuelle, et qu'il voulait rester un électron libre ?

\- Hermione, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? insista-t-il.

\- Juste que je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec d'autres filles… Juste ça, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Voilà c'était dit… Elle ne savait pas si Malefoy était du genre à être exclusif, mais elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas supporter de le savoir volage, à passer d'une sorcière à l'autre, puis à revenir vers elle… C'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Cette fois, Malefoy sourit.

\- Donc…si je comprends bien, tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je me transforme en parfait chevalier servant ? Tu me veux juste pour toi toute seule ? reformula-t-il, en prenant plaisir à souligner les derniers mots.

À présent, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, visiblement pas peu fier de cette déduction. Quant à elle, Hermione rougit.

\- Oui, c'est ça…, admit-elle.

\- En définitive, je ne suis pas si insupportable que ça alors, soutint-il, tout sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de se mettre en avant celui-là ! Quel orgueilleux !

\- Tu es insupportable, Malefoy, lui répondit-elle insistant sur le verbe.

Ce dernier ricana.

\- Mais ? présuma-t-il.

\- Mais…mais…oh et puis tu m'emmerdes aussi ! Est-ce que tu veux, oui ou non ? s'exaspéra Hermione.

La situation faisait beaucoup rire le blond. Mais Hermione était tendue, il jouait littéralement avec ses pieds.

\- Est-ce que je veux quoi ? s'amusa-t-il.

Il se fichait d'elle, par la barbe de Merlin…

\- Être mon petit ami ! s'écria-t-elle, légèrement sous tension.

Malefoy partit dans un fou rire.

\- J'adore quand tu t'énerves, Hermione. Ou plutôt, j'adore être la source de ton énervement, la taquina-t-il.

\- Tu m'agaces, affirma Hermione.

\- Je vois bien.

\- Raaaah !

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa main sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Puis il plongea son regard azur dans le sien. Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester énervée quand il agissait de cette façon.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une délicatesse exquise. Et doucement, il entreprit de créer un passage, liant finalement leurs langues. Le cœur d'Hermione paraissait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique, tant il cognait fort.

Lorsque Malefoy recula, Hermione ne put se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Elle accrocha sa main à l'arrière de la tête du blond, collant à nouveau leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de Malefoy, qui s'amusait à retirer ses lèvres puis lui déposer à nouveau des petits baisers sur les lèvres, encore et encore. Chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient, Hermione avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Après un temps qui parut de toute façon trop court à Hermione, Malefoy mit un terme à son jeu.

\- Regarde quel effet j'ai sur toi, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Tu ne sais plus t'arrêter de m'embrasser.

\- Mmmh, exprima-t-elle.

\- C'est d'accord, annonça-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Pour qu'on soit officiellement ensemble, explicita-t-il.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Vraiment, confirma-t-il.

\- Tu ne demandes rien en compensation ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Malefoy ricana.

\- Tu commences à trop bien me connaître, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le pressa-t-elle.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules.

\- Oh ! Je pourrais te demander des faveurs sexuelles…, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione vira une nouvelle fois au rouge Boutefeu chinois, tandis que Malefoy affichait un air malicieux.

Malefoy l'attrapa par la taille, la rapprochant de lui. Hermione cessa de respira pendant quelques secondes.

\- …mais je vais plutôt attendre que tu en aies vraiment envie, compléta-t-il.

Hermione fondit littéralement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à quelque chose d'aussi adorable de la part de Malefoy.

\- Ce qui ne saurait pas tarder. Regarde-moi, je suis irrésistible, se pavana-t-il.

Hermione leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. Il était incroyable… Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas terminer sur une touche mignonne. C'était Malefoy.

\- Tu es incorrigible, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire, fier comme un paon.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier que ça te plaît, argua-t-il.

\- Oh tais-toi…, se plaignit-elle.

\- Être ma petite amie ne te donne pas le privilège de me donner des ordres, la prévint-il en se donnant un air sérieux.

Le terme employé fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans l'organisme d'Hermione. C'était tellement agréable…

\- Du coup, tu vas devoir payer pour ton impertinence, lui révéla-t-il.

Tout à coup, sans qu'elle eût la possibilité de prévoir les événements, ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Malefoy l'avait soulevée et l'avait lâchement fait basculer par-dessus son épaule.

\- Malefoy, lâche-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû présager qu'il se réagirait d'une manière similaire à la dernière fois.

\- Je m'appelle Drago, je te signale.

\- Je m'en fiche, lâche-moi ! continua-t-elle de crier.

\- Tant pis pour toi, si n'es pas prête à revenir sur la Terre ferme. Moi j'ai tout mon temps.

Il attendit, imperturbable malgré les gigotements et les protestations d'Hermione, qui tentait vainement de se défaire de son emprise. Et c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait une histoire !

Mais quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire…

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione n'avait pu reposer les pieds au sol qu'une fois qu'elle eût consenti à l'appeler « Drago, mon maître le plus irrésistible et le plus désirable ». Il avait dû la tenir pendant près de trente minutes avant qu'elle n'y consente, désespérée de voir qu'il ne faiblissait pas. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait de la force.

Mais pour l'heure, elle faisait encore la moue. Plus par fierté que par réelle contrariété. C'était humiliant de devoir se rabaisser à ce point !

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Hermione ? lui demanda Charlotte, alors qu'ils arrivaient pour le repas du soir.

Hermione ne répondit pas, s'asseyant en silence, les bras croisés devant elle.

\- Elle râle parce que je suis un impitoyable Serpentard ! se marra Malefoy.

Charlotte passa de l'un à l'autre, tâchant d'évaluer la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Charlotte à l'adresse de Malefoy.

Malefoy rit, avant d'en rajouter pour embêter davantage Hermione.

\- Vas-y Hermione, dis à Charlotte ce que je t'ai fait dire.

\- Jamais de la vie ! ronchonna cette dernière.

Cela fit évidemment beaucoup rire Malefoy.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous va m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui certifia Malefoy.

Assurément, il avait dit ça uniquement dans le but de faire réagir Hermione. Et il y arrivait très bien.

\- T'es chiant, Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu regretterais déjà ta demande ? continua Malefoy.

Par Merlin, pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de _lui_ ? Il était irrémédiablement insupportable ! Mais il avait ce côté ensorcelant, avec ce sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer à tous les coups… Raaaah !

\- Non…, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-il en affichant un air satisfait.

Laissant un peu Hermione tranquille, il se servit un peu de salade et de la viande, et commença à manger en silence.

\- Hum ! Je ne comprends toujours rien, se manifesta Charlotte après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées sans que personne ne reprenne la parole.

Hermione se dérida quelque peu, laissant enfin ses bras se desserrer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, qui mâchait tranquillement sa côte de bœuf. Puis elle clarifia enfin la situation pour Charlotte.

\- Malefoy et moi sommes officiellement ensemble, maintenant, lâcha-t-elle.

La joie de Charlotte fut sans équivoque.

\- Eh ben, c'était pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais si à cette allure-là vous ne cherchiez pas le veaudelune en plein jour, commenta-t-elle.

\- Nia, nia, nia, rouspéta Hermione, qui se décida enfin à se servir.

Mais comme Hermione et Malefoy ne pouvaient évidemment pas vivre leur relation sans que quelqu'un ne vienne s'en mêler… Laura Smith fit sa grande entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'entends Drago ? Tu te ranges avec une sang-de-bourbe ? lança une voix acide. Ton père sera ravi de l'apprendre, à mon avis.

Hermione se figea. Le sang de Malefoy ne fit apparemment qu'un tour, puisqu'il se leva d'un bond vers Laura, qui se tenait fièrement à quelques pas de lui.

\- Répète ce que tu as dit ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Il semblait à Hermione qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer avec autant de froideur.

\- Oh tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit, affirma-t-elle

\- Tu n'oserais pas, la défia-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, paria Laura avant de tourner les talons.

Malefoy avait l'air horrifié. Quoiqu'Hermione n'était pas tellement sûre de cela. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait frapper quelqu'un. Il se rassit, l'air beaucoup moins serein que quelques instants auparavant.

\- Malefoy ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Mille Gorgones…pourvu qu'il ne réagisse pas comme la dernière fois…

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes, lui réclama-t-il.

Hermione n'insista pas. Elle était déjà soulagée qu'il lui réponde.

Tandis qu'elle continuait à manger en silence, elle échangea un regard avec Charlotte. Elle aussi se demandait comment Malefoy allait se comporter cette fois.

En fin de compte, c'est Malefoy qui brisa le silence.

\- Cet incident n'a jamais eu lieu. On est d'accord ? décréta-t-il.

Hermione leva la tête dans sa direction. Il avait l'air à cran, mais il se maîtrisait. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux. Tant qu'on est d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut en parler si ça affecte notre relation…, lui rappela Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, se défila Malefoy.

Hermione n'était pas totalement rassurée. Mais au moins, il y avait de l'amélioration : il n'était pas parti sur le coup de la colère, il avait suffisamment contrôlé son impulsion pour mettre fin à toute discussion potentielle. C'était mieux, c'était mieux…

 **ODODODOD**

Malefoy avait été d'humeur maussade toute la journée du samedi. Hermione s'en était bien rendu compte, alors qu'il l'avait rejointe à la salle d'étude.

Il travaillait à côté d'elle, pendant qu'elle révisait certaines notions du cours d' _Introduction à la neurophysiologie_ avec Charlotte. Leur professeur avait proposé de leur faire passer un examen blanc durant la semaine qui arrivait, pour leur permettre d'assimiler la première partie du cours. Il leur avait assuré que c'était une base essentielle pour la suite de leur formation, et qu'ils avaient tout à y gagner en la maîtrisant dès à présent. Hermione était impatiente de se confronter à une première évaluation écrite de la faculté, et elle avait hâte de pouvoir poser toutes ses questions au dit professeur une fois qu'elle lui aurait remis sa copie.

Concernant Malefoy et son attitude, Hermione avait décidé de ne faire aucune remarque. Il restait avec elle et elle considérait que ce n'était pas si mal compte tenu de ses capacités de disparition exceptionnelle.

\- O.K., décida Charlotte après avoir passé trois heures sur ses notes. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je vais essayer de joindre Andy.

Andy, c'était le petit ami de Charlotte, resté en Belgique pour faire ses études. Elles n'en parlaient pas très souvent, mais Hermione savait qu'ils se parlaient tous les jours, à l'aide d'un Brasiator portable (1). Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rencontre Charlotte, Hermione n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler ; en réalité, il s'agissait d'une version mobile de la communication par feu de cheminée.

\- Ça marche. À plus tard, lui lança Hermione.

Charlotte les salua tous les deux – sans que Malefoy montre un quelconque signe de sa présence -, avant de quitter la salle.

\- Mmmh…Malefoy ? l'interpella Hermione.

Le sorcier mit deux secondes de trop avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Sans émettre de son, il considéra Hermione, disposé à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Tu veux qu'on monte pour continuer à travailler ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Malefoy ne lui répondit pas verbalement, mais la vitesse à laquelle il referma son livre de botanique était suffisamment explicite pour qu'Hermione range à son tour ses affaires.

Muets comme des rémoras, ils montèrent le palier qui les séparait de la chambre de Malefoy. Une fois dans la chambre, Malefoy s'allongea sur son lit, repliant son bras sur son visage. Il paraissait épuisé.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Elle le vit hocher lentement la tête, avant de se déplacer vers le mur et de lui ouvrir le bras – l'autre étant toujours sur son visage - pour lui signifier de venir le rejoindre.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle déposa son sac sur le bureau du blond – qu'elle pouvait maintenant s'autoriser à penser comme son petit ami ! -, et alla se blottir contre lui. Il referma son bras autour d'elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans prononcer un seul mot. La tête posée sur son torse, Hermione se sentait bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de discuter ; elle pourrait aisément s'éterniser dans cette position sans ressentir de lassitude.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard – le soleil s'était déjà couché -, un bras endolori par sa position. Elle se contorsionna pour libérer son bras de son appui.

\- Hé, tu t'es réveillée, entendit-elle Malefoy.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, recevant un baiser sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était à la fois inattendu et agréable.

\- Il est quelle heure ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Elle sentit Malefoy remuer sous elle.

\- Vingt-deux heures, lui dit-il après avoir regardé sur sa montre de sorcier.

\- On n'a pas mangé, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as faim ?

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son ventre.

\- Non ça va… Je n'ai surtout pas spécialement envie de bouger, admit-elle.

Elle sentit Malefoy se recoucher, calant sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Ne bouge pas alors, concéda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le penser.

 **ODODODOD**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il faisait toujours sombre dans la pièce. Elle était également toujours allongée contre Malefoy, qui dégageait son habituelle odeur de pomme. Elle inspira une grande bouffée, ce qui la fit d'emblée soupirer d'aise.

\- Visiblement, je suis confortable, se marra Malefoy, dont le rire résonna dans son thorax, sur lequel Hermione avait posé sa main durant son sommeil.

Hermione sursauta. Elle pensait qu'il était assoupi.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis insomniaque, lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione se souvenait, évidemment. Bien que lui paraissant relativement lointain à présent, le souvenir de la nuit où elle avait accepté de l'aider à travailler ses cours restait gravé en elle.

\- Je n'ai plus sommeil, déclara-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchissait.

\- Parle-moi de toi, lui réclama-t-elle.

Silence, avant que le blond ne répondît.

\- Tu en sais déjà suffisamment, décida-t-il.

Son ton était sans appel. Néanmoins, sa voix était douce, posée. Il paraissait calme et détendu. Hermione avait l'impression que la nuit, Malefoy était un autre homme. Elle attendait au tournant son prochain sarcasme.

\- Pas tant que ça, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je veux devenir Guérisseur, que j'aime le Quidditch et que je suis un sorcier incroyablement beau et malin. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, même si le blond ne pouvait pas percevoir son mouvement oculaire dans l'obscurité. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose..., persévéra-t-elle.

Soupir de la part de Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? abdiqua-t-il.

Hermione lui demanda la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Ta couleur préférée ?

\- Tu la connais déjà, prétendit-il.

Hermione réfléchit, avant d'énoncer ce qui lui paraissait le plus évident.

\- Le vert ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Et toi ?

\- Le rouge, dit Hermione.

Malefoy se mit à rire doucement, provoquant une nouvelle fois des vibrations dans son thorax.

\- On est tellement clichés, déplora-t-il.

Hermione rit à son tour.

\- Tu as d'autres passions que le Quidditch ? enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Mmmh...Je dirais que j'ai un intérêt certain pour la magie noire. Mais ça ne devrait pas vraiment t'étonner, argua-t-il.

\- Non, en effet, confirma-t-elle.

Le silence meubla quelque temps l'espace autour d'eux, avant que Malefoy ne reprenne la parole.

\- Mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser pour en faire le mal c'est juste que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ce qui laissa à Hermione l'occasion d'émettre une hypothèse.

\- C'est parce que tu as baigné dedans et que comprendre la magie noire, c'est aussi comprendre ton histoire familiale et constituer ta propre identité…non ?

Nouveau silence.

\- On peut dire ça..., reconnut-il.

Hermione ne savait s'il validait réellement sa supposition ou s'il ne voulait pas approfondir davantage le sujet. Elle n'insista pas.

Elle songea alors à sa cicatrice de la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Elle te fait encore mal ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Comprenant instantanément de quoi elle parlait, il dégagea son bras. Dans la pénombre, ils ne pouvaient pas très bien voir la marque, mais on la devinait aisément quand on savait qu'elle était là.

\- Je la sens encore, je dirais plutôt, répondit-il évasivement.

Hermione acquiesça avant de revenir sur le sujet qui avait amené sur la cicatrice de l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Tu as d'autres passions ?

\- J'aime bien préparer des potions et des remèdes, ça me relaxe de me concentrer sur la confection, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Et toi, à part étudier ?

Hermione s'offusqua.

\- Je ne suis pas passionnée par l'étude !

\- À part les livres si tu préfères, rectifia-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit sérieusement.

\- J'aime bien cuisiner quand je suis chez mes parents, révéla-t-elle.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il ne lui fasse aucune remarque dans le sens « c'est une tâche d'elfe, la cuisine ». Sa réflexion fut toute autre, orientée vers l'intérêt.

\- Tu cuisines quoi ? voulut-il savoir.

\- De tout. Mais j'aime bien faire les desserts. Surtout les cakes au citron. Et ceux à l'orange, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle attendit la réponse de Malefoy, qui ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

\- Ça a l'air bon, admit-il.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je t'en ferai un jour si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il.

Le silence envahit à nouveau l'espace, avant qu'Hermione ne le brise.

\- J'aime bien voyager aussi, se livra-t-elle.

\- Tu as visité quels pays ? l'interrogea-t-il.

La jeune femme était heureuse de constater qu'il montrait autant d'intérêt à son égard. C'était peu de choses, mais en même temps, cela signifiait beaucoup.

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'allais assez souvent en France avec mes parents, parce que mes grands-parents maternels y vivaient. Mais on a arrêté quand ils sont décédés. Par la suite, on a aussi été en Écosse, en Irlande et au Pays de Galles.

Malefoy attendit deux secondes avant de continuer.

\- Je n'ai jamais voyagé avec mes parents, avoua-t-il.

Hermione se sentit soudainement triste pour lui. Elle ressentait un tel plaisir à voyager, qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Malefoy ait pu en être privé jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est dommage… Pourquoi ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il lui répondit aussitôt.

\- Parce que mon père n'aime pas quitter son confort. Et ma mère ne conteste jamais ses décisions, lui dit-il d'une seule traite.

\- Oh je vois..., fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Hermione ne pouvait que se désoler pour lui. Mais elle savait aussi que Malefoy n'apprécierait pas beaucoup qu'elle le fasse, comme si elle le prenait en pitié. Même si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et si tu pouvais, tu irais où ? poursuivit-elle à la place.

Malefoy réfléchit.

\- Les États-Unis ce serait bien. Ça respire la liberté. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que ça me donne, justifia-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, plus par automatisme, même si le sorcier pouvait sentir son mouvement puisque sa tête reposait sur son épaule.

\- La traversée du Grand Canyon, ça me plairait bien, songea Hermione à haute voix, en continuité avec les propos de Malefoy.

\- Ça serait pas mal, en effet, approuva-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

Le jour se leva progressivement, apportant de plus en plus de luminosité à la chambre. Les deux sorciers avaient discuté la nuit durant, de tout et de rien, et Hermione n'imaginait pas pouvoir mieux se sentir qu'en cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque la luminosité fut suffisamment importante, Hermione décida de se lever. Malefoy l'observa, sans prononcer un mot.

\- Je commence à avoir faim, expliqua-t-elle, juste au moment où son estomac se manifesta.

Elle rougit, alors que Malefoy n'en fut pas le moins du monde dérangé.

\- Tu veux aller manger maintenant ? lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Il faut que je prenne une douche avant.

\- Moi aussi.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage du blond. Hermione en détermina immédiatement la raison.

\- N'y pense même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy partit dans un fou rire.

\- Tu y as pensé aussi pour me dire ça…, insinua-t-il.

Ça y était, le Malefoy nocturne avait fait place au Malefoy diurne : beaucoup moins calme et surtout beaucoup plus railleur.

\- Non, dit-elle catégoriquement.

Malefoy ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Comme tu veux. Je suppose que tu vas aussi préférer retourner dans ta chambre pour faire ta toilette ? présuma-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- O.K., dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Après vous Madame, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione sortit, s'arrêtant en face de lui.

\- Tu es bête, tu sais ça ? lui affirma-t-elle.

Il prit un air faussement offusqué.

\- Je suis d'un humour subtil que tu ne perçois pas, c'est différent, la contredit-il.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. Elle l'observa, réalisant à quel point elle avait passé une bonne nuit avec lui, tantôt à dormir, tantôt à discuter. Elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui, ne serait-ce que le temps de prendre une douche. D'ailleurs, la chaleur de son corps lui manquait déjà.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit instantanément.

\- Hum, hum, les interrompit une voix située derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna. C'était Andrew.

\- Salut Hermione, fit-il.

\- Salut Andrew.

Ce dernier s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre, située en face de celle de Malefoy.

\- On a passé une bonne nuit ? les charria-t-il. Vu l'arrangement de tes cheveux, Hermione, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Hermione porta la main à ses cheveux, évaluant l'ampleur des dégâts. Malefoy ricana.

\- Ça, c'est habituel, Drew, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Mais dis donc, tu peux bien parler toi, fit-il remarquer à Andrew avec un grand sourire moqueur.

En effet, de la chambre de son ami sortit une sorcière un peu gênée d'être aperçue, espérant probablement s'en aller discrètement. Elle ne s'éternisa pas.

\- Il faut bien que je prenne ta relève maintenant que tu t'es passé le bracelet, se justifia Andrew.

Malefoy rit.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être que tu partes à la recherche de sorcières que je n'ai pas déjà eues dans mon lit, tu ne crois pas ? rajouta Malefoy.

Andrew prit un air penaud.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Quoi ? lui dit Malefoy en voyant son air, visiblement très amusé par la situation.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me doucher avant d'en apprendre davantage sur ta vie sexuelle, annonça-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, dans un esprit prévoyant :

\- Plus un mot ! Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses maintenant, dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles.

Les deux sorciers rirent en cœur, pendant qu'Hermione s'éloignait, les mains sur les oreilles.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était de bonne humeur ce samedi midi, tandis qu'elle prenait son repas en compagnie de Charlotte et Malefoy, mais aussi d'Andrew, Matthew, Joshua et Edward.

\- Et donc, tu as fait quoi quand le gars a débarqué ? demanda Malefoy à Edward.

\- Bah je me suis barré, quelle question ! Je ne voulais pas me ramasser un Jambencoton ! s'exclama ce dernier.

La bande explosa de rire. Les amis de Malefoy étaient occupés à lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, et apparemment, Edward s'était mis en tête de ramener dans son lit la seule fille du bar qui attendait son petit ami. Quel idiot !

Hermione se désintéressa de la conversation. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un petit hibou gris fit son entrée dans la cafétéria.

\- Coquecigrue ! s'écria Hermione, faisant sursauter toute la tablée.

Les garçons cessèrent leur conversation pour porter leur attention sur le minuscule oiseau.

\- C'est quoi cette chose ? se moqua Matthew.

\- On dirait un vivet doré…mais pas doré ! prétendit Andrew.

\- Alors ça, c'est malin, un vivet doré, mais pas doré ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? en rajouta Edward.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de gamins ! Coquecigrue, lui, était ravi de cette agitation à son sujet, et sautillait partout sur la table. Hermione attrapa rapidement la lettre avant qu'il ne la fasse malencontreusement tomber dans le plat en sauce.

\- Mais c'est à qui ce hibou ? demanda finalement Joshua.

\- Weasmoche, répondit Malefoy entre ses dents.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Il paraissait passablement énervé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans lui répondre. Comprenant qu'il ne lui dirait pas, elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

 _Hermione,_

 _On sera bientôt le 1er novembre…alors bon, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. On va passer la journée à manger et à se souvenir des bons moments passés avec les disparus. Et surtout avec Fred. Maman insiste pour que tu passes au Terrier._

 _On t'attendra pour onze heures. Évidemment, Harry et Ginny seront là aussi._

 _J'espère que tu viendras._

 _Ron._

En effet, Ron n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. La journée allait être triste. Ils allaient commémorer la mort de Fred, disparu un an et demi plus tôt. Ensuite, ils iraient à Poudlard, pour se recueillir sur les tombes de Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Rogue, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors de la bataille.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle était capable de surmonter ça…

\- Alors, il te dit quoi le moche ? se préoccupa Malefoy, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, lui tendant plutôt la lettre. Elle ne se sentait pas d'ouvrir la bouche, pour prononcer les mots qu'elle avait déjà du mal à penser. Bataille de Poudlard. Morts. Deuil. Et douleurs. Elle n'osait même pas songer à ce que George pouvait ressentir en ayant perdu son jumeau, si elle-même éprouvait encore des difficultés à accepter la réalité.

\- Heu…Hermione, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Charlotte.

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie.

\- Je… Pas trop, non, admit-elle.

Les événements ne manquèrent pas de prendre une tournure inattendue. Un deuxième hibou fit son entrée dans la cafétéria. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un grand-duc commun. Il s'arrêta devant Malefoy, qui vira au blanc d'un seul coup. Il paraissait le connaître.

\- Malefoy…ça va ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit que lorsque l'oiseau lui pinça le doigt à sang, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait du courrier. Il prit l'enveloppe, sous la surveillance du grand-duc. Il ouvrit alors la lettre.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il sembla se décomposer davantage. Lorsqu'il replia le parchemin, son regard était perdu dans le vide.

\- Hé, mec, t'es bizarre, fit remarquer Edward.

La mâchoire de Malefoy se crispa. Il ferma les yeux. Hermione pouvait sentir la tension émaner de lui.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, touchant son bras dans un geste qu'elle voulut réconfortant.

\- Malefoy… ? se risqua-t-elle.

Il se leva d'un seul coup, repoussant la main d'Hermione.

\- Par les boules du Vert gallois ! Mon prénom c'est Drago ! Quand est-ce que tu finiras par m'appeler par mon prénom ? s'emporta-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

Hermione l'observa, d'abord ahurie par tant de vulgarité et d'animosité de sa part. Puis elle se sentit brusquement mal, entre l'approche de la journée des morts et l'emportement de Malefoy. Elle était blessée par sa réaction. Elle manqua soudainement d'air.

Elle se leva à son tour, non pas pour envenimer la situation, mais pour s'isoler. Elle regarda le blond, dont les traits exprimaient toujours cette rage. Sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle lui tourna le dos, croisant le regard de Charlotte.

\- Hermione…, commença cette dernière.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, lui dit-elle.

Son amie acquiesça, compréhensive. Et Hermione s'enfuit hors de la cafétéria, le visage ruisselant. Elle avait eu trop d'émotions en si peu de temps.

 **ODODODOD**

Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Elle se trouvait en position fœtale dans son lit, tournée vers le mur, en silence. Elle avait juste envie de ne plus penser, de se recroqueviller sur elle-même au moins de devenir toute petite et de retourner dans le ventre de sa mère, au chaud et entourée d'amour. Mais à la place, elle se sentait désespérément seule.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné cher en cet instant pour être au domicile de ses parents, blottie dans une couverture avec une tasse de chocolat chaud ! Loin des histoires de cœur et de ce processus de deuil qui n'en finissait pas. Et ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir perdu des gens aimés qui lui faisait mal. C'était de savoir qu'elle avait aussi perdu une part d'elle-même dans cette guerre…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Bêtement, elle espéra pendant une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de sa mère, comme si elle pouvait sentir sa détresse depuis Londres. Mais évidemment, elle savait consciemment que ça ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Elle se replia davantage sur elle-même.

Malgré son absence de réponse, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Hermione…

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Malefoy, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

\- Écoute…Je… Je suis désolé. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, lui dit-il.

Hermione ne lui répondant pas, le silence se fit dans la pièce.

\- Est-ce que tu es fâchée contre moi ? lui demanda-t-il finalement, à voix basse.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Le ton sur lequel il lui avait demandé ça…elle avait l'impression qu'il craignait qu'elle lui réponde par l'affirmative.

\- Tu me serrerais dans tes bras ? laissa-t-elle échapper d'une petite voix, enrouée par les larmes versées un peu plus tôt.

Aussitôt eut-elle formulé sa demande qu'il était auprès d'elle, l'enveloppant de son étreinte. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur son oreille. Cela la rassura. Elle avait la sensation qu'il la tenait en un seul morceau, et qu'en la contenant de cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas se morceler en différentes parties.

\- Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi alors ? insista-t-il.

\- Non…

Et elle le pensait vraiment. Elle se sentait un peu coupable à présent. Elle se disait en son for intérieur que si elle avait fait l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom, il ne se serait pas énervé contre elle.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ?

Elle pouvait percevoir l'étonnement dans la voix du blond. Elle avait voulu penser « Malefoy », mais elle devait admettre que ça devenait étrange… Il n'était plus juste Malefoy, l'ignoble Serpentard dédaigneux… il était devenu bien plus que cela ces dernières semaines. Il était devenu beaucoup plus important.

\- Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû arrêter de t'appeler par ton nom de famille…

Malefoy…Drago ? Elle avait encore du mal. Son petit ami ? Quoi qu'il en soit, « il » marqua un arrêt, avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler par mon patronyme… Mais ça ne justifie pas mon comportement de tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Elle se retourna alors, faisant face au blond. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Tu n'en avais pas après moi…si ? supposa-t-elle.

Elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même : il était déjà tout excusé. Elle l'excusait parce qu'il était là, auprès d'elle, et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un gros connard.

\- Non…

Il ne continua pas, mais il conserva leur contact visuel. Hermione comprit qu'il hésitait à poursuivre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer, lui dit-elle.

Il soupira.

\- Si, je t'ai promis de te dire quand ça affectait notre relation, lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione attendit.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a écrit, commença-t-il sous le regard attentif d'Hermione.

Hermione ne fut pas étonnée par cette information. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle s'en serait probablement doutée si les événements n'avaient pas pris la tournure qu'ils avaient prise.

La mâchoire de Malefoy se crispa soudainement. Instinctivement, Hermione porta la main à son visage. Il sembla se détendre à ses caresses.

\- Smith l'a bien informé. Disons qu'il n'est pas très content. Et encore, elle n'a pas donné ton nom, sinon…

Il ferma les yeux, n'achevant pas sa phrase.

\- En revanche, elle lui a dit que je fréquentais quelqu'un…de ton sang, reprit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Je te passe les propos ouvertement haineux que j'ai pu lire. Du coup, quand tu m'as appelé « Malefoy », je…j'ai pété un plomb ! Dans ma tête, je me disais « mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut m'identifier à un type ouvertement enfiellé » !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi, lui révéla-t-elle sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

Son regard bleu parut plus perçant, avec une lueur particulière.

\- Mais je t'ai blessée…, ajouta-t-il, alors que ses pupilles s'assombrissaient.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Un peu…, mais je n'étais pas bien à la base, avec la lettre…, admit-elle à demi-mot.

Le blond soupira.

\- C'est la perspective de revoir Weasmoche qui te met dans cet état ? lui demanda-t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds, surprise. Il était jaloux ! Non ? Impossible !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Tu n'y es pas du tout…, le contredit-elle.

Son visage se ferma, étant visiblement peu satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Explique-moi, alors, l'enjoint-il.

Hermione souffla.

\- C'est juste que…, commença-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Je ne…la guerre…bref…

Malefoy…enfin Drago…leva un sourcil.

\- C'était ça ton état au début de l'année ? devina-t-il.

\- Sans doute…, se soustraya-t-elle à la question.

Une larme s'échappa malgré elle, glissant le long de sa joue. Le blond l'intercepta.

\- J'ai peur…, lui avoua-t-elle.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, la main posée sur son bassin.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

La vue d'Hermione se brouilla.

\- De mon état quand je reviendrai…, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je serai là quand tu seras de retour de la journée de commémoration, lui promit-il.

Hermione le regarda avec reconnaissance. Elle aurait bien besoin.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose…, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

Il attendait, l'air préoccupé. Il était étrange pour Hermione de se dire qu'il pouvait la regarder de cette manière, _elle_ , Hermione Granger. Et pourtant…

\- On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées. On est tous les deux un peu sous tension… À cause de moi tu ne sors même plus avec tes amis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi… Mais tu as raison, ça nous ferait du bien de faire la fête. Tu veux que je demande aux gars ce qu'ils ont prévu pour ce soir ? lui proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en guise d'approbation.

\- Tu es la meilleure ! s'extasia-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement. La réaction du blond était pour le moins inattendue. Il la surprenait de plus en plus. Et elle aimait beaucoup ces petits élans d'affection...

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en maugréant. Elle avait mal à la tête. La veille, elle était sortie avec Charlotte, Malefoy et ses amis. Malefoy lui avait fait découvrir un autre de ses repères : _The Metal Zone_ , qu'ils avaient renommée entre eux « La Zone ».

Les images lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire. Un groupe avait donné une représentation. Malefoy avait dit que ce n'était pas un groupe très connu, mais que ça se laissait écouter. Ils étaient restés en retrait, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se prenne de coups dans ce qu'il avait appelé la fosse. Andrew, Joshua et Matthew y étaient allé, et l'un d'eux était revenu avec un œil au beurre noir…mais ça avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

Comme Hermione l'avait suggéré à Malefoy, ils avaient besoin de s'amuser. Elle avait donc fini par boire plus que de raison, et ne se souvenait pas de la suite de la soirée.

Elle remua, et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Malefoy allongé directement sur le sol. Elle constata qu'il ne portait qu'un débardeur et un caleçon. Elle découvrit avec horreur qu'elle n'était pas plus habillée que lui. Elle poussa un cri.

Malefoy se réveilla d'un seul coup, aux aguets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Paniquée, elle s'imaginait le pire scénario possible pour elle : avoir perdu sa virginité sans même s'en souvenir.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien ! s'écria-t-elle, à deux pattes de Boullu de s'effondrer.

Il soupira, soulagé.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, ça va te revenir assez vite, voulut-il la rassurer.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Hermione, qui le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, avant d'en faire de même avec elle. Malefoy comprit.

\- Hermione ! Respire. Il ne s'est rien passé de tel, lui assura-t-il.

\- C'est promis ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est promis, jura-t-il.

Néanmoins, le doute persista.

\- Mais alors…, commença-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien pris le chaudron hier, lui dit-il en guise d'explication.

Il fut pris d'un fou rire, se rappelant probablement de quelque chose.

\- Raconte-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Je deviens folle à me demander ce qui a pu se passer.

Il s'assit au sol. Puis il se pencha pour ramasser un vêtement au sol. Elle reconnut la blouse qu'elle portait la veille.

\- Je suppose que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise si tu la portes, devina-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et l'enfila.

\- Merci…

Alors il commença à lui raconter la soirée. Comment elle avait enchaîné les verres. Elle avait dansé toute la nuit, et elle avait même fini par aller dans la fosse de son plein gré. Il avait dû l'en extraire avant qu'elle ne se ramasse un coup, même si, d'après lui, les sorciers présents faisaient quand même attention à elle « parce que c'était une fille ». Après, vu son état, il avait dû la ramener à la fac en la soutenant.

\- Et là, tu m'as supplié pour dormir avec moi, dit-il en riant. Tu étais vraiment éméchée…

Hermione rougit. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise avec cette idée, même s'ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble. Ce n'était jamais elle qui avait insisté.

\- Et…après ?

Elle était à la fois impatiente et inquiète de connaître la suite.

\- J'ai abdiqué, parce que de toute façon, c'était plus facile que de te porter jusqu'au troisième étage, expliqua-t-il.

Et puis, soudainement, Hermione eut un _flash back_. Elle se revit, réclamant à Malefoy de dormir avec elle, pendant qu'elle se retirait elle-même ses vêtements. Et Malefoy tenter de l'en empêcher… Oh Merlin, elle avait honte…

\- Un souvenir ? comprit-il à sa mine défaite.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle acquiesça.

\- Et…tu as dormi à même le sol…pourquoi ? se questionna-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! Je n'allais pas profiter de ton état. Je ne suis pas sûr que consciemment, tu aurais voulu dormir avec moi en tenue légère.

\- Non, c'est vrai… Merci, ajouta-t-elle, malgré tout émue par son respect.

Il haussa les épaules. Puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je pourrais quand même dire que je t'ai mise dans mon lit…deux soirs de suite ! rigola-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, accompagné d'un lancer d'oreiller.

\- Aïe ! Mais quelle violence dès le matin, commenta-t-il, hilare.

Hermione croisa les bras et le toisa.

Il se leva, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se pencha en arrière pour l'éviter, mais elle comprit rapidement son erreur : il était à présent au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir les effluves sucrés qu'il dégageait. Elle ferma les yeux, et se détendit légèrement.

Elle sentit le souffle de Malefoy sur son cou, alors qu'il lui déposa un baiser sous l'oreille.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le mieux dans toute cette histoire ? lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Non…, lui répondit-elle d'une voix à peine perceptible.

\- Quand tu me suppliais, tu m'appelais par mon prénom, annonça-t-il.

* * *

(1) Je précise que ce nom bizarre sort tout droit de mon imagination de détraquée.

Aloooors ? :D Comment ils sont nos amoureux ? Je vous avoue que j'ai moi-même de plus en plus de mal à succomber au charme de Dragounet.  
Ma Cha me faisait une réflexion intéressante : comment Drago occupe-t-il ses nuits d'insomnie? Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez 3h! Ahahah

Petit extra de ce chapitre : je suis particulièrement tombée amoureuse de ma phrase (oups, mes chevilles) où je dis "(...) elle considérait que ce n'était pas si mal compte tenu de ses capacités de disparition exceptionnelle." Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette phrase me plaît autant, mais je l'avais à peine écrite que j'avais la certitude qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un iota, alors que je repasse toujours derrière mes phrases. Ahahah (vous n'imaginez pas combien de fois je relis mes chapitres! XD).

Petit extra n°2 : je n'avais absolument pas prévu de terminer ce chapitre de cette manière ahahah J'ai eu une intuition et je me suis laissée emporter, alors que j'avais prévu le rapport aux prénoms de manière toute autre (j'avais même écrit une scène en conséquence!). Au final, j'aime bien comme ça, et je me dis que si c'est venu naturellement en l'écrivant, c'est que c'est plus cohérent et que ça paraît plus naturel que mon idée de base. :p

Je suis gentille cette fois-ci (c'est **Devine qui c'est** qui sera contente), je ne mets pas de fin de chapitre hyper frustrante ! J'alterne un peu. Mais du coup, comme j'ai quand même envie d'exercer mon pouvoir d'auteure sadique, je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre sera riche en émotions ! Un indice ? Le Terrier. Comment va réagir Hermione ? Comment vont se passer ses retrouvailles avec Ron ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. :D


	12. Chapter 12 : le jour des Morts

Bonjouuuuur tout le monde ! :D Oui je sais, on est samedi... Je suis moi-même étonnée de publier aussi vite, mais que voulez-vous, quand l'inspiration est là ! Je ne pense pas que vous allez m'en vouloir ahahah Je viens officiellement de passer un cap, puisqu'à la publication du chapitre précédent, j'étais à moins de 50 reviews, et en moins d'une semaine, le nombre est passé à 64 ! Waw ! Merci beaucoup, vous me faites chaud au cœur ! Je suis ravie de pouvoir partager avec vous mon petit monde et qu'il vous plaise. Et en plus, vous me le rendez tellement bien. C'est magique !

Pour vous remercier, je vais vous révéler un secret d'auteur (en tout cas, l'un des miens). Quand j'écris, j'écoute beaucoup de musique pour me mettre dans l'ambiance que je veux vous transmettre. J'écoute différents groupes de musique (principalement du metal alternative), et le groupe que j'écoute le plus pour cette fiction c'est **Seether**. Ce groupe est absolument génial ! Mes petits titres préférés : _Given_ , _Love her_ , _The Gift_. Pour ce chapitre par contre, j'ai écouté en boucle d'autres titres : deux du groupe **Five finger death punch** ( _Digging my own grave_ et _Remember everything_ ) et des titres des soundtracks Harry Potter ( _Dumbledore's farewell_ , _Farewell_ _Aragog_ , _Death of Cedric_ ). Une deuxième surprise vous attend en bas du chapitre ! :D

 **Slytherin** : quand j'ai lu ta review vendredi matin, j'ai d'abord eu peur parce que tu devais me dire quelque chose. Et au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, et j'ai _pleuré_! Tu m'as fait énormément plaisir, tes mots sont tout ce dont un auteur rêve de recevoir. Je l'ai faite lire à plusieurs personnes dans la journée, tellement j'étais heureuse ! Déjà le fait que tu aies eu l'impression de lire en 10min alors qu'il faut bien le double pour mes chapitres, je pense... Puis quand tu me décris les sensations que tu as eu en lisant. Même en relisant ta review pour te répondre maintenant, je pleure encore. Merci mille fois, je ne saurais comment te remercier à la hauteur de tes mots, mais sache que tu m'as fait un cadeau inestimable.  
Est-ce que le chapitre 12 arrive suffisamment vite à ton goût? ahah Je suis désolée que tu te sentes comme une merde par rapport à ton célibat, mais si ça peut te consoler, on est deux ! Je vis une histoire extraordinaire par procuration en écrivant ! Et tu sais quoi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi : je te prête Drago pour la nuit ! Rends-le moi sans faute dimanche matin, que je puisse continuer à écrire. :p Merci encore!

 **L'Ankou** : ahah bien trouvé le pseudo ! Je n'oublierai pas cette légende vu le lien que tu as trouvé avec ma fic. :p Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire différente des autres ! :D Oui moi aussi, je suis encore tombée amoureuse de Drago, et cette fois, par ma faute. :( ahahah Mais en même temps, comment lui résister?

 **Devine qui c'est** : Tu trouvais que j'écrivais vite pour le moment, et j'ai encore fait fort ahahah Merci pour tous tes compliments, copine ! :D Je pense que la fin du chapitre va te plaire, te donner des idées,...et surtout, encore de frustrer un peu. Mais je prends en compte tes remarques ahahah Obsédée du parapluie vibromasseur ! :D

 **Maraille** : Tu peux laisser aller tes élans, c'est mignon à lire ahahah C'est très bien que tu t'imagines des trucs pour la suite ! :D Même si je crois que je vais te frustrer... J'introduis...et ça prend du temps, beaucoup de teeeeeeeeemps ahahah Je suis un auteur monstrueux. Mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D

Place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : le jour des Morts**

Hermione enfila ses ballerines. Noires, tout comme le reste de sa tenue. Elle était enfin prête à partir. Ou plutôt, elle était habillée en conséquence. Parce que mentalement, ce n'était pas du tout le terme approprié. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait prête à défaillir à tout moment.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui dit Drago en l'enlaçant par-derrière.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le bas de la nuque, juste là où sa peau n'était plus recouverte par sa robe. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle adorait quand il l'embrassait à cet endroit.

\- Tu n'en sais rien… Et si je pleurais devant tout le monde ? s'inquiéta la brune.

Drago la serra plus fort contre lui et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, faisant frissonner Hermione. Malgré ses appréhensions, force était de constater qu'il arrivait à la tenir à distance de ses démons. Elle craignait le moment où ils allaient devoir se séparer. Il y aurait bien sûr ses amis au Terrier, et les Weasley étaient en quelque sorte une deuxième famille pour elle – même si elle n'était pas aussi proche des membres de la famille Weasley qu'elle l'était d'Harry. Mais elle avait surtout besoin de Drago. Désespérément besoin de lui. Évidemment, il était inconcevable qu'il vienne. Non seulement parce qu'il était attendu chez lui – sa mère avait tenu à marquer la journée, après tout, elle avait perdu une sœur lors de la bataille -, mais en plus parce que Drago Malefoy au Terrier…c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

\- Et quand bien même, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, répondant à sa question. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils seront tous dans le même état que toi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler qu'ils ont perdu un frère, un fils.

En effet, il n'en avait pas besoin. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Hermione se sentait aussi ridicule. Elle n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de Fred. Mais plus que tout, elle savait qu'elle gérait beaucoup moins bien l'après-guerre que ses amis. Le contrecoup était toujours là, et il lui paraissait toujours aussi intense que dix-huit mois auparavant. Bon, elle savait consciemment qu'elle exagérait un peu ; elle n'en était plus au point de laisser défiler les heures dans le silence le plus absolu, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Non. Elle avait malgré tout bien avancé, et aujourd'hui, elle était même en mesure de commencer une toute nouvelle histoire d'amour. C'était un sacré grand pas tout de même.

\- Tu es bien pensive, Hermione. Tu ne penses pas à Weasmoche, j'espère ? Qu'il ne s'imagine même pas pouvoir te regarder dans cette jolie robe, avertit-il.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent. Le compliment était à peine voilé derrière son aversion pour Ron.

\- Mmmh…, fit-elle avant de se retourner.

Elle le dévisagea. Lui aussi il était beau dans son costume traditionnel. Plus que cela même : il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Hermione avait du mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami _à elle_.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Assurément, il devinait les pensées d'Hermione. Lui ne doutait jamais de son propre charme. Il savait quel effet il avait sur les femmes. De ce fait, comment Hermione pouvait lui en vouloir de « connaître » une bonne partie des sorcières de la faculté ? Elle ne voulait juste rien entendre, rien savoir. Moins elle en saurait, mieux elle se porterait.

Un baiser dans son cou la ramena à la réalité.

\- J'ai peur…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Deux yeux bleus vinrent s'accrocher aux siens au moment où Drago releva la tête vers elle.

\- Je serai là quand tu reviendras, je t'en ai fait la promesse, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais…, commença-t-elle.

\- Mais ?

La bulle qui la protégeait de l'angoisse éclata soudainement. Hermione se mit à trembler de tout son être, et ses jambes fléchirent, mais Drago la soutenait sans faillir. Il l'enserra, donnant cette sensation à Hermione que tant qu'il la tenait de cette façon, il l'empêchait de tomber en morceaux.

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver…, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Hermione, dit le blond avec fermeté.

Il plaça ses mains sur l'extrémité de chacune de ses épaules, tout en plongeant son regard dans les pupilles de la sorcière.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu en es capable. Tu es une Gryffondor ! Tu es forte. Tu es courageuse. Même si tu as le droit de craquer. Tu en as le droit, insista-t-il en voyant les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes.

La sorcière acquiesça. Elle craignait toujours de s'écrouler, aussitôt séparée de Drago. Mais au moins, elle savait qu'il serait là à son retour. Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

Drago essuya une larme qui s'était échappée malgré elle.

\- Mais si jamais l'autre débile de Weasmoche pose ses mains sur toi pour te consoler, j'empirerais son portrait au point qu'un Gobelin pourrait paraître beau en comparaison avec lui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire malgré la présence de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Drago ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle-même trouvait sa protestation un peu faible. Elle n'aimait pas que Drago s'en prenne à Ron, mais il lui changeait les idées avec ses bêtises, et c'était quand même agréable. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Les yeux de Drago se mirent à pétiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom…, exprima-t-il, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Depuis qu'il lui avait révélé qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom sous l'influence de l'alcool, l'idée avait fait son chemin jusque dans son esprit. Elle avait pris conscience à quel point son blocage était ridicule. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait penser pour elle-même à son prénom plutôt qu'à son nom, le prononcer n'était plus un problème. Et surtout, le fait de l'avoir déjà employé – même sans pouvoir se le rappeler – lui facilitait grandement les choses ; après tout, c'était déjà fait, il était plus aisé de recommencer que de le faire pour la première fois.

Pour le moment, cela procurait encore beaucoup d'émotions à Drago. Il lui disait en cet instant précis, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui à chaque fois.

Il regarda sa montre, ramenant une fois de plus Hermione à la réalité.

\- Il va falloir y aller. Tu respires un grand coup, lui conseilla-t-il.

Ce qu'Hermione fit, en priant Merlin pour que sa trachée ne décide pas de s'obstruer sous l'effet du stress. Pour quelques secondes encore, le regard de Drago semblait la protéger.

\- Et si ça ne va pas au cours de la journée, rappelle-toi que tu n'auras à être forte que jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoie.

Le cœur d'Hermione parut se gonfler de courage. Drago lui insufflait une énergie nouvelle.

\- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. Drago écrasa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un accès direct au paradis pendant quelques secondes.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione arrivait au Terrier. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du foyer des Weasley à présent. Intérieurement, elle se remercia d'avoir opté pour des ballerines plutôt que pour des talons. Elle n'aurait pas du tout apprécié marcher depuis la zone de transplanage jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en claudiquant.

Porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à l'instant sur Molly Weasley, également vêtue d'un ensemble noir pour l'occasion.

\- Hermione, ma chérie ! Viens donc par ici, l'accueillit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Le comportement chaleureux de la mère Weasley avait un côté très réconfortant. Hermione était toujours étonnée de constater qu'elle avait assez d'amour pour tous, malgré qu'elle en donne déjà à ses six enfants restants. Même son odeur dégageait quelque chose de très maternel. Il était impossible de ne pas se sentir aimé en sa présence.

Elle libéra Hermione de son étreinte.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue. Entre, entre, allez. Tout le monde est dans la cuisine, j'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses à grignoter. Sers-toi donc, la poussa-t-elle.

Hermione pénétra donc dans la cuisine, où effectivement tout le monde était déjà installé, tantôt sur des chaises, tantôt en appui sur un meuble. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy et Arthur étaient là, évidemment. Mais également quelques membres de la famille plus élargie, notamment les grands-parents paternels et maternels, et les petites amies respectives de Bill et Percy, étant Fleur et Audrey. La première était en outre enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Les conversations étaient étonnamment sereines au vu de la situation. Il était vrai que l'air avait fouetté les balais volants depuis le temps. Même si personne n'apparaissait particulièrement enjoué, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi morose qu'Hermione le craignait alors. Harry aussi semblait plutôt bien se porter, pourtant elle savait pour sûr qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de ses parents le matin même – il avait insisté pour s'y rendre seul, il avait besoin de se recueillir. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa malgré elle.

Ginny fut la première à venir à sa rencontre, restant la plus excentrique de tous, en toutes circonstances.

\- Mon _Harmony_ ! dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu vas bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça va, répondit la rouquine en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas la journée que je préfère de toute l'année, mais j'ai connu pire.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Il était vrai que la première commémoration avait été particulièrement éprouvante, pour tout le monde. Tout un chacun avait au moins eu les yeux brillants de larmes, et les filles particulièrement, avaient eu les yeux gonflés par les larmes versées. Le seul qui avait toujours semblé très calme, c'était en réalité George. Il impressionnait Hermione par sa capacité à garder la face. Ou du moins à en donner l'image. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas – et ne pouvait pas – imaginer la douleur que c'était de perdre son frère jumeau. George devait avoir une force intérieure particulièrement puissante pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

Molly vint lui mettre une coupe de cidre au raisin dans les mains, sans lui demander son avis.

\- Et n'oublie pas de manger, ma chérie. J'ai préparé des amuse-bouche à la châtaigne, d'autres au brocoli, et ceux-là sont au poireau et à la lotte, l'intima la mère lionne.

Derrière elle, Hermione vit Ron afficher une grimace de dégoût. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les mets préparés par sa mère. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

Finalement, elle avança vers le reste de la famille, qui après l'avoir saluée, avait repris ses diverses conversations. Elle s'arrêta près d'Harry et de Ron, qui étaient en grande conversation sur leur travail avec Arthur.

\- …Gawain Robards ne se rend pas compte des risques qu'il vous fait prendre, c'est insensé de vous envoyer sur les traces d'un Mangemort ! s'exclama Arthur.

\- Papa, on a affronté de plus grands dangers pendant la guerre qu'en tant qu'aurors, répliqua Ron.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Et puis maintenant, nous sommes plus âgés, nous suivons la formation en parallèle. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, Mr Weasley.

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas ! Regarde Alastor, Nymphadora. Et j'ai déjà perdu un fils, je ne veux pas en perdre un second, ni perdre mon beau-fils ! Et puis Harry, cesse de m'appeler Mr Weasley, je te prie. Arthur, c'est plus simple.

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation. Elle ne se sentait pas concernée. D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans cette pièce. Elle attrapa un canapé pour faire honneur à la cuisine de Molly, avant de se diriger vers le salon.

George s'y trouvait déjà, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Salut, Hermione. Tu ne restes pas avec les autres invités ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Il y a trop de monde. Et puis je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire, avoua-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Moi, pareil. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de parler, j'ai juste envie d'être au calme. Et particulièrement aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Il aurait sans doute préféré pouvoir dédier cette journée à son frère, d'une manière bien différente.

\- Dis, George…, commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire… J'ai l'impression que tu t'en sors beaucoup mieux que moi alors que…

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Sa question n'était pas très précise, elle en avait conscience. Et pourtant, George comprit instantanément où elle voulait en venir. Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est à la fois plus facile et plus difficile d'être le jumeau, plutôt qu'un simple frère ou un parent, lui révéla-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien parce que je suis Forge, déclara-t-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

Hermione ne saisissait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Elle fit la moue en signe d'incompréhension.

George lui sourit.

\- C'est plus facile, parce que comme je suis Forge, j'ai donc toujours une part de Fred en moi. Mais c'est aussi plus difficile, parce qu'il est Gred : il est parti avec une part de moi, clarifia-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent. Elle trouvait les propos du sorcier particulièrement touchants. C'était très imagé, et pour la première fois, elle pouvait entr'apercevoir ce que cela faisait de perdre un jumeau. Et cela la frappa d'un seul coup. C'était comme si le destin s'abattait sur soi, retirant la seule personne sans laquelle il était impossible de vivre. C'était un gouffre sans fin, et pourtant, il fallait faire semblant, donner l'image d'être à la surface, et tenter d'y croire soi-même. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un poète maudit, à l'image du philosophe moldu Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

\- Oh… C'est adorable, ce que tu dis, s'attendrit Hermione.

\- C'est surtout comme ça que je ressens les choses. Et tu sais Hermione, chacun vit les événements à sa manière et gère son deuil à son rythme, raisonna-t-il, faisant référence au sentiment d'impuissance énoncé un peu plus tôt par la brune.

\- C'est vrai…mais je fais souffrir les gens autour de moi, culpabilisa la brune.

George haussa les épaules.

\- Déjà, tu ne fais pas souffrir les autres, c'est juste que tes amis et tes parents tiennent à toi, et du coup ils s'inquiètent. C'est normal. Ensuite, tu ne peux pas commencer à t'en vouloir pour ça. Ça ne te fera pas avancer plus vite dans ton processus de deuil et tu te fais du mal inutilement, la rassura-t-il.

\- Mmh, tu as sans doute raison…, admit-elle.

George rit doucement.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! confirma-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son smoking et en sortit deux pastilles multicolores. Il en déposa une dans la paume d'Hermione.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Un tout nouveau produit de farce et attrape, que je commercialise dès mercredi. Je l'ai appelé le _Psychélicius_.

Hermione attrapa la pastille entre son pouce et son index.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Goûte ! l'enjoint George. Tu ne risques rien, même un gosse peut en manger.

\- D'accord, concéda Hermione en glissant le bonbon dans sa bouche, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très rassurée...connaissant les expériences douteuses des jumeaux en matière de farces et attrapes.

L'effet fut immédiat. Une explosion de saveurs diverses et trop éphémères pour être identifiables titilla les papilles gustatives d'Hermione, sitôt qu'elle eût mordu dedans. Et alors, sa vue se modifia du tout au tout : des cercles lumineux de toutes les couleurs se dessinèrent devant elle, se contractant et se relâchant dans un mouvement continu. L'effet psychédélique dura ainsi une dizaine de secondes, au terme de laquelle Hermione retrouva sa vision habituelle.

Mais entre-temps, un large sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Croisant le regard de George, qui était dans le même état qu'elle, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se sentait euphorique. Avec l'action d'un simple bonbon.

Ron fit son entrée dans le salon à cet instant précis. Il perdit son sourire et son visage se décomposa. Instantanément, toute l'euphorie qu'Hermione avait ressentie une poignée de secondes auparavant avait disparu.

\- Oh…je dérange peut-être, se désola-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Si c'est pour râler, oui tu déranges, le chargea George. On n'a pas besoin de ta mauvaise humeur.

Sans ajouter un mot, le rouquin repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Hermione se tourna vers George.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ? lui demanda Hermione, sur un ton qui laissait entendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop.

George soupira.

\- Parce qu'il est pénible. Depuis votre rupture, il passe son temps à râler, à marmonner tout seul que « de toute façon, elle va regretter et revenir ». À part ma mère, on a pourtant tous compris que c'était définitif. Et là, il était clairement jaloux de te voir rire avec moi, et ça m'agace. Sa jalousie est mal placée. Il n'est pourtant pas sans savoir que je fréquente Angelina depuis quelque temps, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione retrouva le sourire.

\- Ah oui ? se réjouit-elle. Vous allez bien ensemble, je trouve.

George lui rendit son sourire.

\- Merci. Maman l'aime bien aussi, commenta-t-il.

\- Et elle ne vient pas aujourd'hui ? s'intéressa Hermione.

\- Si, on se retrouvera à Poudlard.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle aussi retrouverait l'élu de son cœur à Poudlard. Sauf qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler ni trop le regarder. Ça promettait d'être difficile.

\- Je suis contente que les choses se passent bien pour toi, George, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Merci.

 **ODODODOD**

La famille Weasley, Hermione et les autres invités venaient d'arriver à Pré-au-lard, à l'aide de Portoloins, mis à leur disposition par le Ministère de la magie. Il y avait foule de sorciers dans le village, tous arrivant en même temps par les transports programmés. La procession avançait dans une marche silencieuse.

Hermione commença à se sentir mal. Tout ce monde, réuni en hommage aux sorciers tombés durant la bataille, ça lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle inspira profondément, puis expira lentement, dans une tentative de relaxation. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, qu'elle respire calmement. Tout allait bien se passer. Et Drago serait là à son retour.

Harry vint à sa hauteur, s'adaptant à son rythme de marche. Il ne dit pas un mot, respectueux du silence généralisé, mais il mit son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. D'un regard, Hermione le remercia. Elle se sentait soutenue par le geste de son meilleur ami. Elle plaça son bras dans le dos d'Harry, continuant à avancer dans le silence le plus total. Ginny vint alors les rejoindre, attrapant Hermione de la même manière.

Hermione se sentit respirer un peu plus aisément. Ses amis étaient là. Ils ne la laisseraient pas seule avec son trouble.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, où tous les élèves et professeurs étaient déjà rassemblés, attendant les sorciers extérieurs et le ministre de la Magie, qui devait faire un discours.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient une place réservée au premier rang, pour la symbolique : un an et demi plus tôt, ils avaient reçu des décorations, pour services rendus à la communauté magique. Assise à côté d'elle, son ancien professeur de métamorphose, désormais directrice de Poudlard.

\- Professeur McGonagall ! l'interpella Hermione, en chuchotant.

Cette dernière lui sourit, le visage néanmoins marqué par l'émotion.

\- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous voir. Que devient ma plus brillante étudiante ?

Hermione s'empourpra, embarrassée par le compliment, avant d'entrer dans une grande conversation sur ses études et ses projets d'avenir. Son ancien professeur avait l'air ravi de la voir aussi enthousiasmée par ses cours, mais bien évidemment, Minerva n'en était pas le moins du monde surprise. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, l'élève modèle et assidue. Et Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger.

Les deux sorcières furent interrompues par l'arrivée du Premier ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Celui-ci achemina jusqu'à l'estrade érigée tout spécialement pour ce jour, et s'arrêta derrière un pupitre positionné au centre. La foule attendait son discours, dans un silence presque religieux.

Kingsley pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, se lançant un Sonorus.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença l'ancien auror. Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, ce n'est malheureusement pas pour célébrer. Cette journée du premier novembre est l'occasion pour tous de nous rappeler au souvenir des êtres chers qui nous ont quittés trop tôt.

Hermione attrapa la main de son meilleur ami, qu'elle serra un peu trop fort. Mais ce dernier ne se plaignit pas. Il lui sourit en guise d'encouragement.

\- Ici tout particulièrement, dans le parc où nous sommes actuellement installés, mais également à l'intérieur du château, s'est déroulée la bataille de Poudlard, dans la nuit du premier au deux mai mille neuf cent nonante-huit (mille neuf quatre-vingt-dix-huit). Un bon nombre d'entre vous s'y trouvait et a combattu contre le pouvoir despotique du mage noir, Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier et maints de ses sbires ont également perdu la vie lors de la bataille, et ce en partie grâce au célèbre trio qui se tient aujourd'hui parmi nous. Avant de continuer mon discours, je souhaiterais que vous me rejoigniez, tous les trois.

Hermione lança un regard affolé à Harry. Elle n'avait pas préparé un seul mot ! Du bout des lèvres, son meilleur la rassura. Elle n'aurait rien à dire. Ensemble, le trio d'or monta alors sur l'estrade, aux côtés du Premier ministre.

À la dernière rangée, Hermione aperçut les Malefoy : Lucius, le visage fermé, mais conservant ses airs distingués ; Narcissa, sans expression particulière, mais dégageant une certaine fierté mélangée à de la douceur ; et enfin Drago, dont le visage n'exprimait rien. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, accélérant les battements de cœur de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fouine à regarder dans notre direction ? Elle veut notre photo ? marmonna Ron, dont le dégoût était perceptible. Puis qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ceux-là ?

\- Ron ! Arrête de faire le gamin, tu veux ? Tout le monde a le droit d'être présent, le sermonna Hermione.

Elle lui donna négligemment une tape sur l'épaule, sous les protestations incompréhensibles du rouquin. À ce geste, elle aurait juré voir un rictus se former sur le coin des lèvres de Malefoy.

Kingsley serra la main à chacun d'eux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le public en attente.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, comme vous le savez, voici les trois héros qui ont permis la chute du mage noir Tom Jedusor. Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il en désignant le pupitre à Harry, je vous laisse la parole.

À son tour, Harry utilisa le sortilège qui lui permettait d'être entendu par l'assemblée entière.

\- Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, commença Harry. Je ne serai pas long, le jour n'étant pas dédié à la victoire, mais à la commémoration de nos amis, parents, enfants, frères, sœurs, camarades disparus à jamais. Nous avons aujourd'hui tous une bonne raison à notre présence. Ne serait-ce que pour rendre hommage à ceux grâce à qui nous sommes là, vivants et en temps de paix. Parce que sans leur dévouement et leur sacrifice, nous serions peut-être encore sous la domination de celui dont personne n'osait prononcer le nom. Aujourd'hui encore, le nom par lequel il se faisait appeler en fait encore trembler certains. Mais Tom Jedusor était un homme, et comme mon amie Hermione l'a toujours dit, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, avant qu'Harry ne poursuive son allocution.

\- Je voudrais profiter de ma présence en ce jour pour vous transmettre un message. La guerre nous a pris des êtres chers, mais elle laisse également des victimes dont la douleur est invisible. Chacun d'entre vous a été meurtri d'une façon singulière. Non seulement en perdant un proche, mais également en étant profondément et durablement touché par les événements. Prenez soin de vous et de ceux que vous aimez. Souvenez-vous de ces personnes qui ont été vos amis, vos parents, vos camarades, mais avancez, et ne vous avouez pas vaincus par ces pertes. Et pour citer l'homme auquel je voue le plus grand respect et ma plus grande estime : « On peut toujours trouver le bonheur, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir de rallumer la lumière. » Merci pour votre attention.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre, pendant que les trois amis retournaient s'asseoir.

\- C'est un beau discours que tu as fait là, Harry. Et c'est un bel hommage à Dumbledore, le félicita Hermione.

Hermione était effectivement impressionnée par la prestance de son meilleur ami. Il dégageait une telle aisance, et savait user de sa popularité pour transmettre les bons messages.

\- Merci 'Mione. Ginny m'a aidé à y mettre les formes, l'informa Harry.

Kingsley avait entre-temps repris sa place derrière le pupitre. Il n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps pour que les applaudissements cessent. Il introduit la suite de son discours.

\- Suite à ces propos très inspirants, je vais passer à la partie la moins amusante de la journée, mais somme toute, la plus significative. Comme Monsieur Potter l'a si bien fait remarquer, nous sommes ici pour honorer les êtres chers à notre cœur, disparus à jamais. Ces derniers sont tombés durant la bataille de Poudlard, mais également, ne l'oublions pas, durant trois sombres années qui constituent la seconde guerre des sorciers.

D'un signe, Kingsley appela l'un de ses employés. Celui-ci lui apporta un parchemin, qu'il déroula devant le Premier ministre, avant de le suspendre dans les airs et de retourner s'asseoir.

\- Nous ont donc quittés dans le contexte de guerre que nous avons connu…, annonça-t-il.

Hermione agrippa une nouvelle fois la main d'Harry, pendant que Kingsley nommait chaque disparu, et marquait une courte pause après chacun d'entre eux.

\- Albus Dumbledore, notre bien estimé ancien directeur de Poudlard. Severus Rogue, son successeur, qui fut un précieux agent double. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor Maugrey. Sirius Black. Fred Weasley. Des résistants d'un courage inestimable, et dont certains étaient également aurors.

Hermione serra davantage la main de son meilleur ami, fermant les yeux, lorsque le nom du jumeau fut énuméré. À chaque nom prononcé, le Premier ministre affichait une photo du défunt d'un coup de baguette magique. L'image de Fred resta imprégnée dans la rétine d'Hermione, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion.

\- Dobby, un elfe libre et ami d'Harry Potter.

Hermione était persuadée que Dobby avait été cité exclusivement pour son meilleur ami, qui appréciait tellement l'elfe. Certaines personnes devaient intérieurement s'en offusquer, mais elle trouvait important qu'il soit également cité, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

\- Colin Crivey. Vincent Crabbe. Cedric Diggory. Emmeline Vance. Charity Burbage. Rufus Scrimgeour. Bathilda Tourdesac. Nathalie Abbot (1).

La liste des noms s'éternisa encore sur un nombre incalculable de sorciers. Enfin, lorsqu'il arriva au dernier nom, il enroula le parchemin avant de le sceller.

\- Je vous invite dès à présent à vous lever et à respecter une minute de silence à la mémoire de tous ces sorciers et de toutes ces sorcières, annonça Kingsley.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes se levèrent. Les secondes s'égrenèrent alors, interminables. Hermione avait la sensation qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dessus, l'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du lac, et l'empêchant de respirer. Et elle voulait désespérément remonter la tête à la surface de l'eau. Elle réprima un sanglot, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge dans un bruit de suffocation. Harry lui serra la main pour lui rappeler sa présence.

Enfin, Kingsley reprit la parole, signifiant la fin de la minute de silence.

\- Merci. J'appelle présentement des élèves de l'école, qui ont quelque peu remanié l'hymne de Poudlard pour l'occasion, signala-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il décala le pupitre sur le bord de la scène, avant d'en descendre. Elle fut rapidement investie par des étudiants de différentes années, dont la tristesse pouvait se lire sur les mines défaites. Le professeur Flitwick se plaça devant eux pour donner le rythme. La mélodie, à la fois mélancolique et pleine d'espoir, s'éleva dans l'atmosphère, bientôt suivie par le chant des élèves.

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard,_

 _Tu devais nous apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

 _Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve._

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard,_

 _Tu devais nous apprendre ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine._

 _Mais tu ne nous as pas appris,_

 _Ce que cela fait de perdre un parent, un ami_

 _Ni ce que cela fait d'être en temps de guerre._

 _Pourdlard, alors que nous croyions avoir tout perdu_

 _Tu nous as répété c'qu'on avait oublié_

 _Tu nous as rappelé la joie de vivre, d'être entourés_

 _Malgré tous ces êtres aimés disparus._

 _Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu nous as rendu l'espoir_

 _Et nos cœurs en redemandent, désormais._

 _Poudlard, les combattants à ta gloire_

 _Ont permis que chaque jour soit un cadeau._

 _Nous sommes là au nom de ceux qui ont permis la paix._

Les applaudissements retentirent, tandis que les élèves rejoignaient leurs places assises. Le Premier ministre remonta pour la dernière fois sur l'estrade.

\- Vous êtes maintenant conviés à vous restaurer sous le chapiteau prévu à cet effet. Vous y trouverez divers mets, mais également quelques rafraîchissements. Merci pour votre écoute.

Kingsley descendit de l'estrade sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, marquant la fin des prises de paroles publiques, avant que la foule ne se disperse au fur et à mesure à l'endroit indiqué.

Les trois amis se levèrent à leur tour, mais Harry s'arrêta devant sa meilleure amie.

\- 'Mione ? requerra-t-il son attention.

\- Oui ? lui répondit-elle.

Il lui attrapa les deux mains, avant de poser son regard sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- J'ai pensé à toi pour le discours que j'ai fait. Je t'ai vue tellement mal ces derniers mois. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur pour toi. Mais tu commences à aller mieux, beaucoup mieux, et je suis heureux pour toi. Je pensais que faire tes études loin de nous était une mauvaise idée, mais je dois admettre que ça t'a été bénéfique. Et je suis soulagé de te voir à nouveau sourire. Même aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas l'air aussi mal en point que je le craignais.

\- Oh Harry…, s'émut-elle en l'étreignant.

Au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés par son meilleur ami, les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient embués. Elle se sentit soudainement mal de lui mentir, de lui cacher la véritable raison de sa rémission. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie que c'était la distance qui l'aidait, même si elle l'avait cru en s'inscrivant à l'école de médicomagie de Liverpool. Peut-être devrait-elle au moins lui dire qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, sans lui en dévoiler l'identité.

\- Un câlin ! s'exclama alors Ginny à proximité, coupant court aux réflexions d'Hermione.

Sauvée par le chant de l'augurey, Hermione fut à son tour enlacée par sa meilleure amie. Vinrent alors se joindre à eux Molly Weasley, dont les yeux rougis attestaient des larmes versées un peu plus tôt, puis Ron, bien qu'un peu empoté dans sa manière de faire.

\- Pahaaaaain, moi aussi veux câlin ! s'égosilla une petite voix criarde.

Le groupe se détacha pour voir arriver un petit garçon, qui trottinait en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci s'abaissa à son niveau et le souleva dans les airs. Instantanément, les cheveux jusqu'alors bruns de Ted Lupin virèrent au noir de jais, imitant la teinte de son parrain. Il avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa mère. Répondant à sa demande, Harry serra contre lui le petit Teddy, qui se blottit contre lui.

\- Comment va mon filleul préféré ? s'intéressa-t-il.

\- Teddy il est criste aujoud'hui. On a dit papa et maman morts, encore. Moi je veux pas papa et maman morts. Jamais revenir eux ? chuchota Ted.

Berçant le bambin, Harry lui répondit.

\- Non mon bonhomme, ils ne reviendront pas. Comme le papa et la maman de ton parrain, expliqua Harry.

\- Pouquoi pahain ? demanda le petit garçon, la tristesse déformant son visage potelé.

\- Parce qu'ils se sont battus pour que tu grandisses dans un monde plus beau. Un jour je te raconterai tout de ton papa et de ta maman. Ton papa était un homme extraordinaire.

\- Quand moi sera plus gand tu diras à moi ? demanda Ted en se redressant, dont le visage venait de s'illuminer.

\- Oui, quand tu seras plus grand, je te raconterai, confirma Harry.

\- D'acco. Moi ye peux encore rester dans tes bras, mon pahain que j'aime trèèèèès fort ? réclama-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, assura Harry, embrassant le petit ange sur son front.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Elle comprit d'emblée à quoi il pensait ; il lui avait tout raconté de son expérience avec la pierre de résurrection. Il songeait à Lupin, Tonks, mais ses propres parents aussi. Il se disait qu'ils devaient être là, avec eux, et sourire de la scène. Parce que s'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, ils n'avaient pour autant pas à se soucier de l'avenir du petit Teddy : son parrain valait des Gallions.

 **ODODODOD**

Après la cérémonie, Hermione, Harry et les Weasley étaient rentrés au Terrier. Molly avait insisté pour qu'elle reste manger au soir, et elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir. Et puis Hermione trouvait toujours ses préparations culinaires très bonnes. Sans compter qu'elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en famille avec les Weasley.

Son cœur s'était soudainement serré à l'idée qu'elle pourrait perdre tout ça en avouant qui elle fréquentait depuis quelque temps. Elle se sentait à sa place parmi eux, c'était un peu comme chez elle. Mais la présence de Drago n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sa froideur, son calme, sa fourberie ne coïncidaient pas avec la chaleur, l'amour, la gentillesse de cette famille. Tout aurait tellement été plus facile si elle n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Ron. Mais l'ancien Serpentard avait maintenant de l'importance, lui aussi. Et si ces deux mondes n'étaient pas conciliables, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à choisir entre les deux. C'était à présent devenu impossible.

Puis il avait été l'heure de partir, la nuit commençant à tomber sur la ville de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Molly avait souhaité qu'Hermione reste pour la nuit, mais cette fois, la jeune sorcière avait refusé. Elle avait prétexté des devoirs à faire, mais en vérité, elle voulait retrouver Drago. Il lui avait manqué. Et elle ne pouvait faire lui faire ça, alors qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils se retrouveraient le jour même.

Prenant dans ses bras une dernière fois ses amis, saluant les autres d'un geste de la main, elle quitta la demeure, puis s'enfonça dans la nuit, jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Passant dans l'étau habituel provoqué par le voyage, elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard devant le bâtiment universitaire. La journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver le blond.

Mais avant, elle passa par sa propre chambre, sans croiser âme qui vive sur sa route. Elle supposa que Drago était dans sa chambre, puisqu'il avait promis d'être là à son retour, et que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Elle savait également que Charlotte était absente, puisqu'elle était rentrée en Belgique pour les quelques jours de congé.

Entrant dans sa chambre, Hermione en profita pour prendre une douche rapide. L'action lui procura beaucoup de bien, détendant ses muscles un à un. Puis elle sortit, enfilant un pyjama et séchant ses cheveux avant de descendre deux étages plus bas.

Elle frappa alors à la porte de la chambre de Drago, qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Dans un premier temps, Hermione ne discerna rien, la pièce étant plongée dans l'obscurité. Puis elle aperçut une masse sur le lit, et elle comprit que Drago avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle l'entendit d'ailleurs la reposer sur sa table de nuit.

\- Hé, fit Hermione en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Hé, répondit-il en écho.

Hermione ne savait l'expliquer, mais elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago paraissait maussade.

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, admit-il.

Hermione décida alors de se mouvoir, s'installant sur le blond, la tête posée sur son torse. Positionnée de cette manière, elle pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique s'élever à chaque inspiration, et s'abaisser à chaque expiration. La main du blond vint se mêler à la chevelure brune, dont la tendresse du geste surpris Hermione.

\- Tu manques encore d'affection avec toutes les embrassades d'aujourd'hui ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête, mettant fin aux caresses dans son cuir chevelu. Sans pouvoir clairement percevoir le visage de Drago, elle le sonda, interrogative.

\- Mais je n'ai pas eu les tiennes, protesta-t-elle.

\- Mmmh, répondit-il simplement.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, avant qu'Hermione ne se décide à tirer la situation au clair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Drago ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec tes parents ? suspecta-t-elle.

Drago ricana un peu froidement, avant de se reprendre. Mais son ton n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la douceur qu'Hermione avait pris l'habitude d'entendre.

\- Mais ça, c'était prévisible, laissa-t-il entendre.

Se recouchant sur le torse de Drago, Hermione appuya sur menton sur ce dernier.

\- Il y a autre chose alors, devina-t-elle.

\- Bien vu, répondit-il sans en dire plus.

Hermione se tut, mais comme il n'ajouta rien, elle reprit la parole.

\- Drago, dis-moi…

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter à présent. Drago était étrange. Il n'était pas spécialement un grand bavard, mais…son attitude était curieuse.

Drago soupira, dégonflant sa cage thoracique.

\- Tu rentres tard, lâcha-t-il alors.

La bouche d'Hermione forma un rond. Drago s'était-il inquiété pour elle parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas ?

\- Tu savais où j'étais, répliqua-t-elle.

Drago souffla.

\- Ouais, avec Weasmoche, dit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Ah ! C'était donc ça. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il était jaloux !

\- Avec Ron, mais aussi avec Harry, Ginny et les autres membres de la famille, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Il t'a touchée, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Hermione en se redressant d'un seul coup. De quoi est-ce que tu…

Par tous les grands sorciers, qu'est-ce qu'il était allé s'imaginer ?!

\- À Poudlard, lors de la cérémonie, clarifia-t-il.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle situait la scène.

\- C'était un câlin collectif, Drago. Et puis d'abord, j'étais beaucoup plus proche d'Harry et de Ginny, se dédouana-t-elle.

\- Mmmh, se contenta-t-il de manifester.

\- Drago, tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux ! insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, la contredit-il. Encore moins d'un abruti qui, en plus de ça, est roux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sûr ! Et elle, elle était aussi barbue que Dumbledore.

\- C'est avec toi que je suis, lui affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce, avant de se pencher sur lui.

Elle toucha les lèvres du blond du bout des siennes, dans un bref échange de douceur.

\- Normal, je suis beaucoup plus beau, confirma-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, pouffa Hermione.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, puis leurs langues, dans une danse passionnelle. Drago se mut légèrement, avant d'attraper Hermione par le bassin, qui se cramponna à lui. Les cœurs cognaient dans les poitrines quand un gémissement mit fin à leur baiser.

\- Il faut que tu te bouges, Granger, lui fit remarquer Drago dans un souffle.

Hermione resta abasourdie par l'emploi de son nom de famille. Elle pressentait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Drago.

\- Tu m'excites, voilà ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Je n'ai plus eu de rapports depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et tu te colles à moi.

Hermine vira au rouge en moins d'une seconde. Drago s'esclaffa, quoiqu'un peu nerveusement.

\- Toujours aussi innocente, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Comme Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et en douceur, mais fermement, il la fit basculer à côté de lui dans le lit.

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Enfuyant sa tête dans l'oreiller du blond, elle décida de ne plus bouger. À côté d'elle, le rire de Drago résonna. Il approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Serais-tu frustrée de ne plus pouvoir te coller à moi ? la taquina-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il récolta en réponse fut une misérable tape de la part de la brune. Elle voulait disparaître au fond d'un terrier de Niffleurs.

\- Je reviens, lui signifia-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de se lever. Hermione entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis elle perçut des bruits d'eau qui tombe en cascade. Il prenait une douche. Il revint dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Hermione sentit son corps la rejoindre. Sa peau était froide.

\- Tu vas finir par t'étouffer si tu ne relèves pas la tête de cet oreiller, lui signifia-t-il. À moins que ça ne soit trop tard.

Une petite voix étouffée sortit alors, au travers du tissu.

\- Je voulais dormir avec toi…, quémanda Hermione.

\- Reste alors, agréa-t-il. Mais il faut que tu me laisses une petite place sur ce pauvre oreiller.

À contrecœur, Hermione sortit le visage de sa cachette, croisant le regard bleu du blond au passage. Il lui souriait, mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

La tête d'Hermione trouva naturellement une place sur l'omoplate de Drago, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un lit vide de son principal occupant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'intime conviction d'avoir dormi avec Drago pourtant. Ou alors, elle avait fait un rêve particulièrement réaliste.

Drago sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de bain, la découvrant à peine éveillée. Lui-même était déjà prêt, arborant un mince sourire. Il était habillé, de manière assez élégante, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Tu t'en vas ? lui demanda Hermione d'une voix encore endormie.

L'amusement se peignit sur le visage du sorcier.

\- Oui. Mais toi aussi, lui annonça-t-il.

Hermione avait beau chercher, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prévu quelque chose ce jour-là.

\- Où ça ? se méfia-t-elle.

\- Dans le Wiltshire. On va rendre visite à quelqu'un, lui apprit-il.

Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup, cette fois parfaitement éveillée. C'était le comté où elle s'était rendue plusieurs mois auparavant. Là où se trouvait le manoir des Malefoy.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'écria-t-elle, sous le choc.

\- Pas au Manoir, s'esclaffa-t-il, devinant ses pensées.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

\- Qui est-ce qu'on va voir dans ce cas ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- J'ai rencontré ta meilleure amie. À ton tour de rencontrer Blaise Zabini.

* * *

(1) Ce prénom sort de mon imagination, n'ayant pas trouvé de prénom associé au nom de ce personnage décédé durant de la guerre.

J'espère que vous avez encore une fois pris autant de plaisir à la lecture de ce chapitre que moi pour l'écrire. Mon objectif était de vous faire pleurer (désolée ahahah) mais je ne pense pas que ça en est à ce point. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Alors, ma surprise ! :D  
Pour vous remercier concrètement de vos reviews et de votre fidélité, je voulais vous proposer un petit jeu avec un cadeau à la fin. :p Je pars du principe que je vais récompenser trois d'entre vous, mais ça va dépendre du nombre de participants et de vos réponses (donc peut-être plus). Je vous explique : vous devez deviner la réponse à trois questions (vous pouvez les faire toutes, ou une seule, ou deux) et je sélectionnerai les gagnants parmi les propositions les plus proches des bonnes réponses. Vous pouvez faire vos suggestions par reviews ou par message privé si vous ne voulez pas donner d'indices potentiels aux autres. :p Le gain ? L'utilisation de votre prénom dans ma prochaine fiction ! :D J'annoncerai les gagnants dans mon dernier chapitre/épilogue, et je vous mettrai la date limite de participation au moment de publier l'avant-dernier. En gros, vous avez largement le temps ahah Alors, les questions sont les suivantes :  
\- Combien de fois Hermione lèvera-t-elle les yeux au ciel sur toute la fiction? (question inspirée d'une réflexion de ma relectrice ahahah)  
\- Que signifie le titre de ma fiction? Et surtout, qu'ai-je voulu signifier par là?  
\- Quel objet est la clef de mon histoire?

Je ne donne aucun indice, mais je ne doute pas que parmi vous, il y a des personnes très malines... :p

(Héyaaaaa je dépasse officiellement les 100.000 mots avec ce chapitre ahah C'est tellement dingue cette expérience!)


	13. Chapter 13 : visite au Manoir Zabini

Mes lecteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! :D Je suis officiellement en vacances ! J'ai raté mon dernier examen, mais bon, je m'y attendais. XD Maintenant, il manque plus que les résultats des écrits, pour voir si je me suis mieux réussie qu'en janvier ahah Sinon, je tenais absolument à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elles ont explosé ces derniers temps ! Vous m'émouvez vraiment beaucoup, et vous me faites vraiment rire pour certains. Merci pour tout, _you make me so happy_. 3 Comme le dirait Jamas Brown, _I feel good_ ahahah Bon j'arrête avec mon anglais et mes conneries. Ah non, pas les conneries, vous y aurez encore droit dans mon chapitre. XD

Merci encore à **Charlotte** , la meilleure relectrice qui soit pour moi! Je suis parfois plus impatience de lire tes commentaires que...je ne sais pas quoi ! Mais ils sont _magiques_. :D Tes histoires de troisième bras quoi... ahahah

Merci aussi à **Alexandra,** pour tes gentils commentaires sur facebook. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes, puis place au chapitre :D

 **Lucia Fila** : ta review m'a juste fait mourir de rire ahaha Tu es aussi folle que moi je crois ! :D Alors comme ça, ma fic est tellement frustrante qu'on oublie de me laisser des reviews ? Il va falloir vous rattraper très chère ahah En plus tu avais arrêté ta relecture juste avant le chapitre du bisou, quelle idée franchement ! :D Mais ça m'a fait plaisir que tu trouves ma fic originales, surtout que tu as l'air de lire beaucoup de Dramione ! J'avoue que Drago est tellement parfait. *.* Sinon je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire (enfin j'espère!) parce qu'il y a Blaisinou et...et...et... Bon je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir ! :D Mais j'avoue que c'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée, et ça s'intégrait bien dans l'idée de mon chapitre. Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait pleurer...même si je suis un peu désolée quand même ahahah RIP Dobby. /* Tu ne peux pas faire de meilleur compliment à un auteur qu'en lui disant que tu ressens les mêmes émotions que ses personnages, alors MERCI. Et je t'en prie, continue à te faire plaisir avec ton racontage de life, je passe un excellent moment en te lisant ahah

 **L'Ankou** : Je m'impressionne aussi avec ma vitesse d'écriture, je te rassure. XD J'ai l'impression de prendre un temps dingue, mais quand je regarde ma dernière publication, je me choque toute seule. XD Je prends tellement de plaisir et j'ai tellement d'idées qu'il faut que je les écrive ! :D Je vis un peu trop au travers de mon historie je crois ahahah Sorry que tu te demandes pourquoi ton copain n'est pas comme Drago à cause de moi ahah Il a de quoi perturber, même moi il me perturbe alors que je suis bien placée pour savoir que je l'invente... Mais je me rends bien compte que ça perd en couilles dans ma tête, d'ailleurs j'écris toujours "personne" à la place de "personnage" et je dois me corriger. XD Ce sont des vraies personnes, si si si... Bisous, merci pour ta review ! :D

 **Devine qui c'est** : Are you kidding me ? Non mais tu prends trois plombes à m'envoyer ta review parce que tu voulais réfléchir sérieusement aux trois questions, et résultat des courses, tu me réponds (VOLONTAIREMENT!) de la merde aux questions et tu as oublié ce qu'il y avait dans mon chapitre 12, du coup, tu ne sais plus quoi m'en dire ? Putain, c'est le karma, c'est sûr, je t'ennuie trop. :'( Sinon, oui, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS LIRE LES LIVRES ? Tu reconnais ton erreur copine, maintenant faut la corriger... _After all this time? Always. 3_ (tu comprendras quand tu auras tout lu!) (putain j'ai envie de chialer rien qu'en écrivant la phrase raaaaaaaah Magie. *.*)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : visite au Manoir Zabini**

Remise de son abasourdissement provoqué suite à l'annonce de Drago, Hermione avait grommelé, puis elle s'était recouchée et avait disparu sous la couette en duvet. Non, mais ! Il ne l'avait même pas prévenue d'abord. Il n'allait pas décider tout seul non plus ! Il aurait fallu qu'il lui en parle avant de lui donner l'information le jour même. Puis elle n'avait pas envie de se lever tout de suite. Si c'était comme ça, elle aussi n'allait en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Mmmh ! Hermione, Blaise nous attend. Et un Serpentard n'aime pas attendre, lui fit-il savoir.

Hermione lui répondit dans un grognement, à peine audible à travers le tissu.

\- Sinon quoi ? le défia-t-elle, sans vraiment être en position pour le faire.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement, signalant la présence de Drago sur ce dernier.

\- La seule raison qui te permettrait de rester dans mon lit aujourd'hui, c'est en m'accordant tes faveurs sexuelles, l'avertit-il.

La raillerie était clairement discernable dans sa voix, et pourtant il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour se lever d'un bond. Les joues aussi rouges que les écailles d'un boutefeu chinois, évidemment.

\- C'en est presque désobligeant la vitesse à laquelle tu réagis à mon chantage, nota Drago alors qu'Hermione était déjà prête à ouvrir la porte.

Elle se retourna alors, jaugeant l'expression faciale de Drago. Elle savait qu'il la charriait… Mais il était tellement convaincant avec son air faussement offensé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le consoler.

\- Je…je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Tu sais bien que si…si ce n'était pas si important…pour moi… la première fois…

Drago se leva, ayant entre temps abandonné sa fausse expression d'attristé, et s'arrêta juste en face d'Hermione. Elle leva son visage vers le sien.

\- Je t'embêtais, Hermione, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, une distance infime entre les lèvres respectives. Hermione ferma les yeux, pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- Je sais… mais…je me sens un peu coupable de te faire attendre, alors que ce n'est rien pour toi, expliqua-t-elle.

Deux mains vinrent se plaquer sur ses mâchoires. Elle ouvrit les yeux à leur contact. Les prunelles bleues de Drago plongées dans les siennes suffirent à accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

\- Ne crois pas ça, dit-il simplement.

Il lui avait juste dit ces quatre mots, sans en rajouter davantage. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses paroles parurent sincères à Hermione. Et elle avait envie de le croire.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione avait passé les vingt minutes suivantes à chercher quels vêtements elle allait porter. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle allait entrer dans la demeure d'un aristocrate. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle fréquentait Drago maintenant, et qu'elle avait déjà mis les pieds dans le manoir des Malefoy par le passé – pas dans les circonstances les plus agréables puisqu'elle y avait fini torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange -, mais quand même ! L'enjeu restait de taille. Elle craignait autant de ne pas paraître suffisamment distinguée que de ne pas paraître suffisamment naturelle. En clair, elle s'était pris la tête devant son armoire…puis devant son miroir, en tentant désespérément de dompter sa crinière.

Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas du tout Blaise Zabini. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu dans la grande salle et elle avait partagé quelques cours avec lui, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Hermione ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté attention, et elle avait l'impression que lui non plus, contrairement aux autres Serpentard. Eux avaient toujours eu des propos très venimeux à son égard.

En fait, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier au Sang pur, ami de Drago et appartenant à la maison des Serpentard. C'était peu dire qu'elle était mal informée sur la personne.

En définitive, elle avait décidé d'opter pour un banal ensemble : un pantalon en jean et un chemisier classique. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle retrouva Drago devant le bâtiment, le regard qu'il lui lança en dit long sur son appréciation. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait un bon choix, en fin de compte.

Il lui tendit le bras, prêt à transplaner. Et quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un imposant portail, derrière lequel s'élevait un gigantesque manoir. Le Manoir des Zabini. Malgré l'aspect relativement sombre du bâtiment, le jardin qui les séparait de ce dernier était d'une beauté telle qu'Hermione trouva l'ensemble magnifique. Elle n'aurait toutefois pas voulu se tenir au même endroit en pleine nuit.

Drago ouvrit alors la barrière, et invita Hermione à le précéder, avant de lui proposer à nouveau son bras. Les lieux semblaient raviver chez lui des comportements typiquement aristocratiques, n'en déplaise à la jeune femme.

Ils progressèrent en direction du manoir, par le chemin tracé au sol. Hermione s'émerveillait devant chaque fleur, chaque plante qu'ils rencontraient, et elle s'extasia même devant une mésange bleue qui prenait son envol au moment où ils passèrent devant l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu ressembles à une enfant que l'on emmène en balade ? se moqua gentiment Drago.

En guise de réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue, ce qui fit beaucoup rire son galant.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent au porche, Drago frappa à la lourde porte en fer forgé à l'aide du heurtoir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un elfe de maison se trouvait dans l'encadrement, les accueillant d'une révérence.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Granger. Monsieur Zabini vous attend dans le grand salon, leur dit-il, le nez dans le tapis.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Drago, comme s'il était responsable de la présence de l'elfe. Elle ne supportait pas que les riches sorciers réduisent en esclavage une créature de cette façon. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes capables d'accueillir leurs invités ! C'était vraiment très présomptueux de reléguer cette tâche.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall, l'elfe en question tendit les mains dans leur direction, pour prendre leur veste. Ce qu'Hermione refusa catégoriquement, au grand dam de Drago, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répondre à sa requête. Elle préférait garder son pardessus plutôt que de profiter de la servitude du petit être.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils suivaient l'elfe en direction du grand salon.

Hermione ne se fit pas l'économie d'un nouveau regard noir, cette fois bien appuyé. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et écarta les bras en un signe de résignation. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans un débat avec elle, encore moins sur ce sujet en particulier. Il savait qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à se mettre d'accord, elle étant farouchement opposée, et lui ne voyant pas le problème puisque les elfes voulaient travailler, et prenait plaisir à répondre aux désirs des sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand salon, Hermione oublia sur-le-champ tout de sa contrariété. La pièce était tout simplement somptueuse : des tapisseries, aux meubles antiques, en passant par les finitions en argent des poignées et aux autres ornements. Elle lança un regard ravi en direction de Drago, qui s'amusait de son attitude. Elle avait l'impression de visiter un de ses châteaux datant des siècles passés, ce qui lui était régulièrement arrivé par le passé lorsqu'elle partait en voyage avec ses parents.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille entre dans ma demeure en dévorant mon intérieur des yeux, plutôt que ma propre personne, souligna avec amusement Blaise Zabini, qu'Hermione remarquait seulement à l'instant.

Le grand sorcier se tenait devant elle, avec un grand sourire goguenard. Un sourire digne d'un Serpentard présomptueux et charmeur, mais nettement moins craquant que ne l'était celui de Drago. En tout cas, aux yeux d'Hermione. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pouvait lui aussi obtenir ce qu'il voulait des femmes. Il avait le physique, le charme et le bagou nécessaires, c'était indéniable.

\- Que veux-tu Zab', Madame ne témoigne de déférence qu'envers les blonds à la beauté ensorcelante, se vanta Drago en utilisant volontairement un langage plus raffiné.

Hermione rougit. Elle se savait ridicule, parce que les sorciers ne faisaient que rire entre eux, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le lien avec le fait qu'elle appréciait grandement le physique de Drago… Parce que oui, avouons-le, elle avait cette fois porté son choix sur un Dieu vivant. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi. Ça s'était imposé à elle, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

\- N'importe quoi, je n'ai pas de préférence…, démentit-elle pour la forme.

Drago prit un air faussement offusqué face à l'insolence jubilatoire de son ami.

\- Tu vois qu'elle aime aussi les beaux Blacks au charme mystérieux ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la couleur de ta peau qui joue en ta faveur en général, si tu veux mon avis…, sous-entendit Drago.

Les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, avant d'exploser de rire. Hermione, de son côté, était mal à l'aise. Elle avait beau ne pas être très portée sur la chose, cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre l'allusion. Et elle aurait préféré ne pas se trouver associée d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le sujet.

Les deux amis reprirent leur sérieux – ou du moins, cessèrent de rire -, et Blaise les invita à s'installer sur l'immense fauteuil en tissu vert foncé. Il fit alors apparaître une grande bouteille de whisky pur feu et trois verres en cristal, dans lesquels il versa le liquide orangé. Il en tendit un à Drago, puis un autre à Hermione, qui le refusa en secouant vivement les mains devant elle.

\- Non, non, non, pas moi. Je n'en bois pas, dit-elle sur une voix néanmoins calme.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Comment ça tu n'en bois pas ? Drago, dis-lui que ça ne se refuse pas du Whisky pur feu ! Surtout du Whisky de chez Ogden ! s'exclama-t-il avec passion.

Drago rit de l'air scandalisé de son ami.

\- Hermione a eu quelques mauvaises expériences avec l'alcool ces derniers temps…, insinua-t-il. Du coup, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle s'en tienne au jus de citrouille.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et, comme pour le contredire, elle changea d'avis et attrapa le verre que lui tendait toujours Blaise. Elle le but d'une seule traite, passant outre la brûlure qui e répandit dans sa gorge et dans son œsophage. Dans une attitude digne, ignorant l'effet de la boisson sur son cerveau, elle reposa le verre sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir.

\- Eh ben ! Granger, je crois que tu aurais dû être répartie chez les Serpentard, commenta Blaise sur un ton amusé.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas si c'était déjà l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? se méfia-t-elle, dans une attitude hautaine.

\- Parce que ton orgueil te pousse à agir contre ta volonté, tiens, se marra-t-il, rapidement suivi par Drago.

\- Sauf que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ça aurait été impossible, lâcha-t-elle.

Les garçons cessèrent instantanément de rire, échangeant un regard face au sérieux d'Hermione. Puis ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, et bientôt Hermione ne put s'empêcher de les rejoindre.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, Blaise reprit la parole.

\- Toi, je t'aime bien, convint-il.

À côté d'elle, Drago se pâma comme un paon, fier d'avoir pour petite amie une sorcière appréciée par son meilleur ami. Hermione se fendit en un sourire.

À cet instant, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, découvrant l'elfe de maison, suivi de deux autres sorciers de leur âge. Pansy Parkinson et Theodore Nott… Hermione se figea. Elle regarda Drago, mais il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle de leur présence.

\- Maître, vos amis Madame Parkinson et Monsieur Nott sont venus vous rendre visite. Je vous apporte des verres supplémentaires et de quoi grignoter ? proposa l'elfe.

\- Oui, fais donc ça, Neyan, répondit Blaise.

Tout en s'installant, Pansy interpella l'elfe.

\- Un jus de citrouille pour moi, c'est un peu tôt pour l'apéro, signala-t-elle. Puis elle continua, à l'attention de Blaise : sérieusement, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour boire ?

Blaise haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour du whisky pur feu. Puis je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. Ne viens pas m'enquiquiner jusque chez moi avec ton blâme, expliqua-t-il. En plus, j'ai une très bonne raison de boire : on a quelque chose à fêter.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Pansy sembla remarquer Hermione. Theodore avait déjà posé son regard sur elle en s'asseyant, mais lui n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ne semblant même pas y accorder plus d'importance que cela.

Au contraire de lui, les yeux de Pansy virèrent d'Hermione à Blaise, puis de Blaise à Hermione, puis d'Hermione à Drago, pour finalement revenir sur Blaise. Elle cherchait un lien entre eux trois.

\- Quelque chose à fêter ? répéta-t-elle, de manière courtoise, mais d'où la curiosité perçait.

Drago se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Pansy sur lui.

\- Je présentais Hermione à Blaise, confia-t-il.

\- Mais encore ? insista Pansy sur un ton condescendant, signifiant toutefois qu'elle n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le courage gryffondorien d'Hermione refit surface.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça « fêter », mais disons que comme Drago et moi on se fréquente maintenant…, éclaircit-elle.

Le regard marron de Pansy transperça Hermione. Si elle était surprise de la nouvelle, elle ne le montra pas.

\- Vous vous fréquentez genre…vous êtes ensemble ? Un couple ? se renseigna-t-elle.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Drago, qui n'était pas plus expressif que son amie.

Finalement, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Wow, commenta Pansy. Je crois que je prendrais bien un verre en fin de compte.

Ce fut justement cet instant que l'elfe choisit pour refaire son apparition, un plateau dans les mains. Il le déposa sur la table, laissant les jeunes gens avec quelques gourmandises, une cruche de jus de citrouille frais et une nouvelle bouteille de whisky pur feu, sur laquelle Pansy se jeta d'emblée.

\- Prends tes aises surtout, Pansy. J'attendais avec tellement d'impatience ta venue que tu aurais tort de te priver de mes services, la réprimanda ironiquement Blaise.

La sorcière le fusilla du regard, avant de boire son verre dans le silence complet. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, Hermione attendant la suite des événements.

\- Bon, alors si je comprends bien, reprit-elle en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, toi, la née-moldue, t'as réussi à coincer Drag', genre le mec le plus indomptable de Poudlard ?

Hermione déglutit, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Mmh, peut-être que je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je l'ai dompté…, rectifia-t-elle.

À côté d'elle, Drago ricana. Le regard de Pansy vrilla sur lui. Hermione soupira discrètement de soulagement, libérée pendant quelques précieuses secondes du regard incisif de Pansy.

\- Je suis choquée. Zab', ressers-moi un verre, continua-t-elle en direction du noir.

Le concerné s'esclaffa.

\- Sers-toi toute seule l'alcoolo, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, lui lança-t-il.

\- Je suis ton invitée ! s'exclama Pansy. Et je suis une femme en plus. Tu aurais oublié les bonnes manières propres à ton statut ?

\- Tu t'es invitée tu veux dire, la fustigea-t-il. Puis si tu veux vraiment jouer à la mère en me rappelant ce qu'est la politesse, tu pourrais tout aussi bien commencer par imiter la mienne et être autonome. Prends cette putain de bouteille et sers-toi toi-même, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'enquiquiner, Pansy.

À contrecœur, la Serpentard se servit un nouveau verre, non sans un regard mauvais en direction de son hôte. Mais cette fois, elle ne but qu'une seule gorgée, avant de reporter son attention sur la curiosité du jour : Hermione. Elle l'observa en silence quelques instants, puis elle haussa les épaules et parut se détendre. Elle ne se concentra pas plus que nécessaire sur la brune.

\- Sinon, vous ne saurez jamais ce que ce bouffon de Warrington a fait, introduit Pansy.

\- Qui c'est ce type encore ? s'écrièrent en cœur Blaise et Drago.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'écoutez jamais quand on vous parle ! se plaignit la sorcière. Cassius Warrington, le gars de troisième avec qui je sortais.

\- C'est juste toi qu'on n'écoute pas, Pansy. Et puis tu m'étonnes, qu'on ne t'écoutait pas, t'es pénible quand tu parles de tes plans foireux, commenta Drago.

\- Tu parles toujours pendant trois ans avant d'en venir aux faits, renchérit Blaise.

Les deux sorcières levèrent les yeux en même temps, avant de croiser leurs regards. Les gars manquaient tellement de compassion. Elles comprirent qu'elles étaient d'accord sur ce point, et échangèrent un bref sourire. Le seul qui ne s'exprimait pas, c'était Theodore. Il écoutait, attentif à la discussion, mais sans s'interposer.

\- Vous me rappelez pourquoi c'est vous que j'ai pour amis ? soupira Pansy.

\- Parce que t'es pas fichue de t'entendre avec des filles, s'esclaffa Drago, aussitôt rejoint par les deux autres.

Pansy les fusilla du regard.

\- Ou plutôt parce que tu couchais avec Drago en sixième et que tu l'as accroché comme une sangsue, se moqua Blaise, en rajoutant une couche.

Le teint de la Serpentard perdit ses couleurs, pendant qu'Hermione aurait souhaité disparaître dans les coussins du fauteuil. Décidément, il était impossible pour Drago de croiser le chemin d'une sorcière sans la prendre sous sa cape…

\- Tu ne peux pas en dire autant c'est ça, hein _Blaisounet_ ? se moqua Drago en prenant une voix niaise. Je te rappelle comment la Pouffy Madley te collait après votre nuit d'amour, persuadé de votre union indéfectible ? _Hé Blaisounet, tu me manques, quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ?_

\- Espèce de crétin ! s'offusqua Blaise. On en parle de Millicent Bulstrode qui passait sa vie à te suivre à la trace pour avoir des petits moments en amoureux ?

\- Bon les gars ça suffit maintenant, les coupa Theodore.

Tous le regardèrent avec sérieux. La tension ambiante chuta instantanément. Son calme inspirait apparemment le respect.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione a envie d'avoir ce genre d'informations sur Drago, affirma-t-il, recevant un sourire de reconnaissance de sa part. Pansy, tu disais avec Cassius ?

\- Hum, oui, reprit cette dernière. Il a été batifoler ailleurs, sans même prendre la peine de me dire en face que je ne l'intéressais plus.

Hermione vit Theodore poser sa main sur l'épaule de Pansy, dans un geste affectueux. Ce geste n'échappa pas non plus à Drago et Blaise, qui échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- C'est qu'il ne te méritait pas, Parky, lui certifia-t-il.

Pansy hocha la tête, sous les airs faussement dégoûtés de Drago et Blaise. Hermione les trouva puérils. Deux gamins, une fois mis ensemble, ces deux-là ! L'affection entre Pansy et Theodore était pourtant tellement adorable. Elle aurait pu jurer sans trop se tromper que la présence de ce dernier était uniquement due à celle de Pansy.

 **ODODODOD**

L'après-midi était à présent bien avancé, comme les quantités de whisky pur feu ingurgité par les cinq sorciers. Le niveau des bouteilles descendait à l'allure d'un vif d'or : rapidement, mais sans l'apercevoir nettement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps comme ça alors ? demanda Pansy, revenant sur le couple improbable que formaient Hermione et Drago.

\- Trois semaines, répondit la sorcière du tac au tac.

Elle aussi avait bien profité de la boisson, et elle se sentait plus à l'aise en présence des amis de Drago, quand bien même il s'agissait d'anciens Serpentard.

\- _Trois semaines ?!_ s'exclama la sorcière exubérante. Drago !

Son ton indiquait clairement que le blond avait des explications à lui donner, et sans attendre. L'interpellé soupira, peu enclin à être dérangé par le déchaînement parkinsonien.

\- Quoi Pansy ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que j'attende les fiançailles pour l'annoncer ? commenta-t-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux face à une Hermione impuissante.

\- Non, Drago. _Justement_. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas me dire maintenant que le délai est trop long. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être aussi expansif que toi sur ma vie privée, la réprima-t-il, faisant référence à l'habitude de la jeune femme de s'étendre.

Pansy lui répondit par une moue attristée. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui mit fin à l'échange, son instinct gryffondorien plus que jamais présent.

\- Si on changeait de sujet ? On n'est pas là pour se chercher des Noises, se hasarda-t-elle.

Dans un grognement général, l'ensemble de la bande approuva les propos de la brune. Pendant que les garçons se lançaient dans une grande discussion sur le Quidditch, Pansy fit signe à Hermione de la suivre.

Obtempérant, Hermione partit à sa suite. Pansy traversa la cuisine et emprunta une porte dérobée qui menait sur une petite cour intérieure. Elles s'assirent au centre de celle-ci, prenant place sur l'espace aménagé au centre. Hermione laissa ses yeux se promener autour d'elle. L'aménagement de la cour était à l'image du reste des lieux : sublime. De nombreuses plantes en tout genre accentuaient la magie de l'endroit.

\- Il est gentil avec toi Drago ? s'intéressa Pansy, la coupant dans son observation.

Revenant dans l'instant présent, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Plutôt, oui. Enfin, il passe quand même pas mal de temps à me charrier…, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Pansy lui sourit ouvertement pour la première fois de la journée.

\- T'as de la chance, en fait, tu sais ? Il n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione.

Pansy secoua la tête.

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Avec les filles, c'est plutôt un goujat. Il les charme, il les prend, puis il passe à la suivante, expliqua-t-elle. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il les traite mal, c'est un bon amant. Mais il ne s'attarde pas, il ne joue pas avec elles, son intention est claire : il veut prendre du bon temps et puis basta.

Hermione acquiesça une nouvelle fois, peu surprise des propos de la jeune femme. Quand on savait qu'une bonne partie des sorcières de la faculté de médicomagie y étaient passées…

\- Mais si tu me dis qu'il te charrie… C'est qu'il est bien avec toi, affirma Pansy.

Hermione encaissa l'information, mais avec étonnement cette fois.

\- Tu auras sans doute remarqué que Drago n'est pas très expressif, sentimentalement y compris. Sentimentalement, surtout, je dirai même, continua Pansy, approuvée par Hermione. Il est comme ça aussi avec Zab'. Ils se cherchent des Noises en permanence. Pourtant on sait qu'ils s'adorent. Et la meilleure preuve d'affection qu'a Drago envers lui, c'est de passer son temps à le chambrer et à le taquiner. C'est sa façon à lui.

Ne sachant que répondre, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle reconnaissait bien Drago dans le discours de Pansy, mais elle appréciait de l'entendre. Ça confirmait ses propres constatations.

\- Je ne te cache pas que je suis surprise que son choix se porte sur toi, mais je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas l'air spécialement différent qu'à l'accoutumée. Donc ce n'est ni un philtre d'amour ni l'usage de l'Imperium, blagua-t-elle.

Les deux sorcières rirent.

\- Tu dois être spéciale, j'imagine, en conclut-elle.

Le compliment était agréable à entendre. Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse, même si elle savait que Pansy lui disait ça vis-à-vis de son sang.

\- Tu crois ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour que Drago accepte de se mettre en couple, oui, je le crois vraiment. En tout cas, que lui considère te considère de cette façon, oui, maintint-elle.

\- Il était comme ça avec toi aussi quand vous sortiez ensemble ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Pansy secoua la tête.

\- Oh tu n'y es pas du tout, la contredit Pansy. On n'était pas en couple, on ne faisait que s'amuser. Enfin Zab' est persuadé que j'avais des sentiments pour Drag', mais c'est faux. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau à tomber, mais ça, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione confirma ses propos d'un hochement de tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- En fait, à ma connaissance, Drago n'a jamais eu de copine attitrée. Il s'est toujours contenté de papillonner à droite et à gauche. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi choquée d'apprendre la nouvelle, avoua-t-elle. Et pas seulement parce que tu es née-moldue. Pour ce qui est du statut de sang, je crois bien que Drago est passé au-dessus depuis un moment déjà. Il n'y accorde plus autant d'importance qu'auparavant.

Cette fois, Hermione ne put contenir sa surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais parié sur cette révélation. Drago qui n'aurait jamais eu de petite amie ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement si incroyable : il avait probablement eu plus de conquêtes qu'il n'avait de chemises dans sa penderie. Difficile d'entretenir une relation sérieuse ou de longue durée dans ces conditions.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago et Hermione quittaient le manoir des Zabini. Au moment où ils allaient sortir, Pansy les rattrapa.

\- Hé ! Granger. On se reverra entre filles une fois ? Si ça te dit bien sûr, lui proposa-t-elle.

Hermione lui répondit avec un immense sourire. Elle avait passé un bon moment en sa compagnie, et elle présageait déjà qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec la sorcière. Surtout si elle lui permettait de découvrir d'autres aspects cachés de son sorcier préféré. Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient devenir amies.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle.

\- Super ! Je t'enverrai un hibou dans ce cas. Drag', à plus ! les salua-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du manoir, la mine enchantée par cette promesse.

Blaise les salua également, avant de refermer la porte, laissant les deux amoureux prendre le chemin du retour.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine, commenta Drago avec le sourire en coin qu'Hermione aimait tant.

\- Mmmh, oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Elle est sympa.

\- C'est Pansy qui va être la plus ravie de ta présence dans le groupe, se marra-t-il.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Ça ne t'aura sûrement pas échappé qu'elle était la seule fille jusqu'à présent. Theo est patient avec elle, mais maintenant elle aura une vraie copine avec qui jacasser sur ses déboires amoureux, se moqua le blond.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il manquait quand même cruellement d'empathie pour son amie.

\- Je pense que ça ne peut pas lui faire de tort, en effet, confirma-t-elle. Et puis j'ai passé une bonne après-midi.

\- Donc tu aimes bien mes amis ? s'enquit Drago.

Étant arrivés à la zone de transplanage, il lui tendit son bras, mais attendit la réponse d'Hermione avant de transplaner.

\- Oui, ils sont plutôt sympas, admit-elle.

Ce fut avec des yeux brillants que Drago les fit disparaître et réapparaître à Liverpool.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cafétéria, la salle était animée. C'était l'heure de table. Hermione remarqua une tête blonde dans la foule, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Charlotte. Signalant son retour à Drago, ils traversèrent l'espace les séparant d'elle et vinrent s'installer en face.

\- Bonjour les amoureux ! s'exclama Charlotte, apparemment heureuse de les retrouver.

Drago lui répondit d'un nouveau sourire un coin, pour lequel Hermione aurait volé Gringotts, dans le but de se l'offrir. Sauf qu'elle l'avait déjà fait – voler Gringotts -, et elle ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience.

\- Salut Cha', lui répondit Hermione. Alors ton long weekend ?

Charlotte leur raconta ses retrouvailles avec sa famille et son petit ami, qui lui avaient quand même beaucoup manqué en deux mois. Ils étaient tous très occupés par leurs emplois respectifs : sa mère s'occupait du recrutement de la brigade magique de Belgique, son père était artisan spécialisé chez Crazy Lapinou – apparemment, un célèbre chocolatier belge, connu et reconnu pour ses sucreries farcies et farceuses -, et son petit ami était gestionnaire des réseaux magiques nationaux. Elle déplora, en riant, qu'Andy ne soit pas plutôt gestionnaire au niveau international (ou au moins au niveau européen) pour faciliter ses déplacements et le voir plus souvent.

\- Et vous deux alors ? Apparemment, vous revenez tout juste, s'intéressa Charlotte.

Hermione lui narra alors leur weekend. Enfin surtout le sien, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre pour Drago. Elle lui expliqua que le samedi et le dimanche, elle avait surtout travaillé sur ses cours, parce qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de matière sur une si courte période et qu'elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait mémoriser tout ça. Même si les examens ne se déroulaient que durant le mois de juin. Mais c'était quand même sept mois plus tard. Puis elle en vint à ses propres retrouvailles, lui détaillant sa joie de revoir la famille Weasley et son meilleur ami malgré la tristesse des commémorations. Enfin, elle lui rapporta la rencontre avec les amis de Drago au Manoir Zabini.

Et au fur et à mesure de son récit, son sourire s'affaissa, une évidence s'insinuant progressivement en elle : son monde à elle et celui de Drago étaient totalement différents et incompatibles. Cela lui apparaissait à présent comme une évidence. D'un côté, les Weasley, la famille aimante et chaleureuse par excellence, et de l'autre les Sangs purs, bien solitaires malgré leur apparente coalition. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer les réunir ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer rassembler ses amis, qui étaient comme sa deuxième famille, et Drago, qui était devenu si important en si peu de temps ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Charlotte nota son changement d'expression, attisant de ce fait la curiosité de Drago, qui dévisagea à son tour Hermione.

\- Hermione ? s'inquiéta son amie.

Mais la sorcière était troublée par ses propres pensées. Le regard dans le vide, elle se leva presque sans s'en apercevoir et balbutia quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « Il faut que j'y aille ». Mais elle-même n'avait pas vraiment compris les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Dans un état second, elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le visage rivé sur son plafond, elle garda les yeux écarquillés, dans une espèce de contemplation stupéfaite. Elle se demandait comment cela n'avait pas pu lui apparaître de manière aussi flagrante jusque-là ; maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était tellement logique, qu'elle se disait qu'elle n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le réaliser jusqu'à cet instant précis ? Comment avait-elle peut-être aussi aveugle ?

D'un autre côté, ce qui la perturbait le plus, ce n'était pas tant la différence de ces deux mondes. C'était plutôt sa position à elle : elle aurait dû se sentir déchirée entre les deux, se dire qu'elle se sentait mieux dans l'un ou l'autre. Soit qu'elle était faite pour un côté plus obscur avec Drago, un peu comme si elle se mentait depuis le début avec ses amis, soit que sa relation avec le beau blond était d'avance vouée à l'échec. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle avait plutôt la sensation qu'elle était faite pour appartenir à ces deux mondes, qu' _elle y avait sa place, dans l'un comme dans l'autre_. Et ça, ça la travaillait plus qu'autre chose. Hermione se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, pour avoir deux aspects aussi antinomiques dans sa personnalité. Elle ferait tout aussi bien de consulter un psychomage ou même un médicomage spécialisé en psychiatrie, parce qu'elle avait une tendance à la psychose. Ou à la névrose, elle ne savait pas trop. Mais ça ne tournait pas rond là-dedans.

Hermione soupira. Par Merlin, elle avait un grain. Peut-être que Luna avait raison finalement : et si les Joncheruines existaient et s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau pour l'embrouiller ?

La sorcière sourit à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit atteinte pour commencer à considérer les inventions loufoques de la famille Lovegood.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte de sa chambre, la faisant sursauter. Tout en répondant, Hermione se redressa pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. C'était Charlotte, qui lui sourit timidement, craignant de la déranger. Ou peut-être craignait-elle ses débordements émotionnels, puisqu'Hermione se reconnaissait volontiers comme instable depuis sa prise de conscience.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de parler ? lui proposa Charlotte.

Hermione acquiesça. Charlotte avait l'habitude de ses comportements étranges, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne se formaliserait pas outre mesure pour un peu plus de folie de sa part.

Son amie la rejoignit alors, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Et elle attendit qu'Hermione parle, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle lui révéla alors ses pensées, ses doutes sur sa santé mentale et surtout ses craintes par rapport à l'union et à la cohésion de ses deux mondes – puisqu'ils faisaient inévitablement partie d'elle, et qu'elle pressentait qu'elle avait besoin des deux pour se sentir entièrement elle-même, en harmonie.

Charlotte l'écouta attentivement, hochant la tête de temps à autre puis, lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé, elle guetta une possible suite. Et finalement, Hermione poursuivit, en lui posant une question.

\- Tu crois que c'est normal que je m'en rende seulement compte maintenant ? douta-t-elle.

\- Je pense, oui. En tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu es amoureuse, tu ne veux pas voir ce qui pourrait potentiellement vous éloigner l'un de l'autre, lui confirma-t-elle avec compassion.

\- Mais…, commença Hermione avant de s'arrêter subitement.

Charlotte l'encouragea d'un sourire.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux faire pour lier ces deux mondes tellement différents ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Charlotte prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de lui faire part de son opinion.

\- Je crois que tu pourrais bien être le lien entre les deux, Hermione, lui suggéra Charlotte.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était Drago qui était venu frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Après le départ de Charlotte, Hermione avait souhaité rester encore un peu seule, à penser, le regard toujours rivé sur son plafond, mais perdu dans le vide. La lumière du jour avait progressivement baissé, et au final, Hermione ne voyait plus grand-chose. Elle ne pensait même plus à grand-chose, mais elle se sentait bien dans sa solitude, un peu comme si elle s'habituait doucement à la réalité conscientisée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, il avait pris place à côté d'Hermione, qui lui avait libéré un espace à côté d'elle. Alors, allongés côte à côte, leurs épaules se touchant, ils regardaient ensemble le plafond, dans le silence le plus total…ou plutôt en direction du plafond, puisqu'il était devenu trop difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Hermione appréciait ce silence, d'autant plus en sa présence, mais elle finit malgré tout par le briser.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, ma belle ? répondit-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla exploser de ravissement à ce petit nom. Elle ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel, parce qu'il la savait un peu confuse, ou bien si ce n'était pas du tout délibéré, mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Ce n'était pas le propos, et elle voulait se centrer sur autre chose.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on appartienne à des mondes radicalement opposés ? lui chuchota-t-elle, comme si c'était un secret.

Les yeux toujours orientés vers le plafond, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir l'expression faciale de Drago, mais l'épaule en contact avec la sienne se souleva légèrement avant de se rabaisser, ce qu'elle interpréta comme une manifestation de son indifférence. Il avait probablement haussé les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Puis entre nous, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu n'aies pas grandi dans mon monde.

Hermione ne savait pas s'il voulait parler de sa famille, de son éducation ou bien de la domination de Voldemort, mais elle admettait volontiers que sa vie n'avait pas dû être aussi rose qu'un horglup.

\- Mmmh…mais tu crois qu'ils sont incompatibles ? Enfin, je veux dire…je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre mes amis et toi, avoua-t-elle.

Cette fois, Drago se mut, pour se tourner vers Hermione. Sentant son mouvement, elle fit de même, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle distinguait difficilement ses traits, mais cette proximité suffit à apaiser ses craintes. Drago glissa une main dans son cou, et Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le contact avec la douceur de sa main. Quand elle les rouvrit, il lui sembla que le visage de Drago s'était rapproché. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais à choisir ? se préoccupa-t-il. Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de les voir.

\- Mais eux…, craignit-elle.

\- Tu penses qu'ils voudraient t'interdire de me voir s'ils savaient pour nous deux ? la devança-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça imperceptiblement, consciente de leur proximité.

\- Oui…ou alors qu'ils me tournent le dos…, dévoila-t-elle.

\- Ils seraient bien bêtes s'ils faisaient ça, souffla-t-il.

Sentir sa respiration sur sa peau lui donnait l'envie de se rapprocher davantage de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune distance ne persiste. Elle en oubliait presque de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Elle voulait juste l'embrasser, sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

N'y tenant plus, elle céda finalement à l'objet de ses désirs et appuya sa bouche contre celle de Drago. Elle glissa sa main derrière sa tête pour maintenir fermement leur contact. La réponse du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne lui en fallut pas moins pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la brune, tout en déplaçant sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui.

Finalement, il sépara leurs lèvres pour déposer un minuscule baiser sur l'arête du nez d'Hermione, qui fondit littéralement. Elle ne s'y faisait pas, et ne voulait pas s'y habituer, tellement la surprise provoquée par de tels gestes était agréable. Elle se sentait légère.

\- Je suis content que tu aies rencontré mes amis et que ça se soit bien passé, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit Hermione.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Drago, que la proximité permettait de distinguer superficiellement – ce qui n'empêchait pas la sorcière d'en avoir la chair de poule -, Hermione se sentait bien. C'était là sa place. Elle ne savait l'expliquer, mais c'était comme ça. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Et elle n'aimait que trop leurs rapprochements physiques, même si elle n'était pas encore prête à passer à l'étape supérieure.

Reprenant leur précédent sujet de conversation, Drago ajouta :

\- Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Weaslette. Elle est déjà au courant, elle pourrait te rassurer sur tes craintes par rapport à Potty et Weasmoche, lui suggéra-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Ginny pourrait effectivement lui donner son avis sur la situation, et Hermione ne risquait pas grand-chose à lui en faire part, puisqu'elle était déjà au courant de leur relation. Et puis, elle pourrait éventuellement la rassurer aussi sur sa première fois, puisqu'elle-même avait déjà passé le cap avec Harry…

Mais pour l'heure, elle se satisfaisait pleinement des baisers de Drago, même si elle en voulait toujours plus. Surtout quand il la regarda de cette manière, avec ses yeux de ce bleu envoûtant.

\- Embrasse-moi encore…, le supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Drago rit doucement, mais son rire ne lui parut pas moqueur. Il donnait juste l'impression qu'il se sentait bien, lui aussi. Et ce fut avec un soupir de contentement qu'Hermione accueillit la pression labiale. Il laissa promener sa paume le long de son bras, procurant un intense frisson à la jeune femme, dont les poils se hérissèrent.

Cette nuit-là encore, Hermione s'endormit dans les bras du beau blond. Mais surtout, elle s'endormit sous ses caresses, qui devinrent progressivement plus entreprenantes. À un moment donné, Drago avait glissé une main dans son dos, sous son T-shirt.

Hermione sombra alors dans les bras de Morphée, avec une sensation jusque-là inconnue pour elle : elle ressentait une légère tension dans son bas ventre. 

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaa! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Vous vous en doutez sûrement, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire les dialogues entre Drago et Blaise ahahah UN PLAISIR ! Envoyez-moi vos messages mes petits chéris (bah oui, je vous aime quand vous me donnez votre avis!). **Devine qui c'est** , tu ne le méritais pas, mais tu vois cette fin de chapitre... ? C'est ce que tu voulais ! :D Oui tu attendras encore un peu, Hermione n'est pas aussi dévergondée que toi. (a) **Lucia Fila,** tu penses quoi de ma Pansy? J'attends ton avis, toi qui l'aimes tant !

Petit commentaire par rapport aux participations/réponses aux trois questions : je ne vous donnerai les réponses qu'au dernier (même pas d'indices avant!), et vous avez vraiment le temps de faire vos propositions, et même d'en changer. Après arrêtez vous vraiment sur une, je prendrai la dernière en compte. Mais vous me faites vraiment rire avec vos idées volontairement saugrenues. XD

Des bisouuus ! :D


	14. Chapter 14 : fêtes de fin d'année

Mes lecteurs adorés ! Non, rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas oubliés. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que d'abord, j'ai été prise par une fic ( _Pansy's song_ de delphinej). Puis j'ai été très occupée, entre le boulot, les sorties (désolée, je commence les vacances d'été!), sans compter qu'avec les chaleurs, je dors assez mal. Mais il y a aussi une autre raison qui va vous réjouir : ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Nettement plus long ! C'est le plus long jusqu'à présent, il est même plus long que mon premier chapitre, qui faisait dans les 9 200 mots... Celui-ci en fait plus de 10 300. J'en suis fière ahah Je vous annonce déjà que la suite risque d'arriver plus tard aussi, parce que cette semaine, j'ai pas mal de choses prévues (demain j'ai une bourse aux stages à l'unif, mardi une réunion d'équipe pour les moniteurs de l'été 2016 puis un babysitting, mercredi je retourne à l'unif,... j'oublie sûrement des trucs).

C'est promis, je ferai en sorte que le chapitre 15 soit publié endéans les 7 jours... mais pour ça, **j'ai aussi besoin de vous**. Bah oui, des lecteurs qui laissent des reviews, c'est encourageant... Et dans les moments "mous", quand je reçois une review, ça me remotive à bloc ! Merci ma Cha' pour tes retours toujours aussi drôles et pertinents. Et **dédicace à Marion** , alias BrownieJune, dans le deuxième paragraphe de ce chapitre ahahah

Je vous laisse avec ma réponse aux reviews anonymes, et je vous retrouve en bas de chapitre pour une annonce. :p

 **Devine qui c'est** : Copiiiiiiiiine qui aime toujours autant ma fic ! :D Je sens que la tournure que prend ce chapitre va te plaire... ;)

 **Mrs Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, surtout si tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire une fic en cours ! Franchement, n'hésite pas à en laisser plus souvent, c'est très motivant pour les auteurs ! Héyaaaaa une compatriote belge ! Et d'où c'que tu viens donc ? :p Ahah je n'ai pas du tout pensé à Dries Mertens, mais j'ai clairement décidé d'insérer un auteur avec un nom à connotation néerlandophone. Contente que tu trouves mon histoire bien pensée ! Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans les clichés justement, je voulais faire une histoire originale. Si tu continues à me suivre, je crois que tu ne seras pas en reste non plus avec mon prochain Dramione (en fic longue) ahahah Oh ouiiii, Dramione is life ! :D

 **Lucia fila** : Hé ben, t'en auras de la chance, lire mon chapitre 13 dans la journée, et la suite publiée le même jour ! ahah J'aime beaucoup tes reviews très complètes et très drôles, et oui tu es folle ahahah Mais j'aime beaucoup ça. Il y a une bonne partie de chapitre avec Pansy, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant que dans le chapitre précédent !

 _ **ATTENTION DANS CE CHAPITRE : MENTION DE SEXUALITÉ DE PLUS EN PLUS PRÉSENTE**_... Un lecteur averti en vaut deux... C'est peut-être l'occasion de me signifier si ce genre de scène vous déplaît, j'aviserai en conséquence pour la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : fêtes de fin d'année**

Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsque le professeur annonça finalement la fin du cours d' _Histologie de la médecine : des druides aux pratiques actuelles_. Elle trouvait toujours la matière aussi intéressante et indispensable à son cursus académique, mais force était de constater que le cours était particulièrement épuisant.

Elle suivit Charlotte et Drago qui prenaient la direction de la cafétéria. Treize heures tapantes, et les estomacs gargouillaient, eux aussi libérés des quatre heures d'enfer. Quelques instants plus tard, les sorciers s'installaient autour du repas de midi. Se décidant pour un sandwich aux saveurs inconnues – une sorte de pain aux céréales complètes garni d'une viande non identifiée, de crudités et d'une sauce pas plus identifiable -, Hermione laissa courir son regard sur le blond assis en face d'elle. Drago Malefoy était son petit ami depuis deux mois maintenant. Ou plutôt, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais depuis lors, leur comportement l'un envers l'autre n'avait pas cessé d'évoluer en ce sens.

Interceptant son regard, Drago lui sourit avec cet air suffisant de celui qui sait quel effet il produit. Il n'en fallait jamais plus à Hermione pour rougir. Et pour ça, même après deux mois à fréquenter quotidiennement Drago, il n'y avait pas de différence.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour se chamailler gentiment – comme ils en avaient l'habitude -, qu'un grand-duc fit son apparition dans la cafétéria. Il abandonna une lettre juste devant Hermione, avant de se positionner dans une posture d'attente, à quelques pattes d'elle. La brune observa l'enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit son nom, d'une écriture soignée qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Ça, c'est Pansy, lui dévoila Drago. Votre grande amitié commence officiellement.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Drago, qui affichait une expression goguenarde. Il se moquait d'elle, parce qu'il considérait Pansy comme la parfaite représentante sorcière du focifère : elle rend fou ceux qui l'écoutent trop longtemps. Il se moquait, mais il était bien content qu'Hermione s'entende bien avec ses amis…et qu'elle le soulage du bavardage intempestif de Pansy.

Elle termina rapidement son sandwich avant d'accorder toute son attention à la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

 _Hé Granger,_

 _Je dois passer sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire mes achats de Noël. Ça te dit de m'y accompagner demain et qu'on profite de l'occasion pour passer la journée ensemble ? Si ça te va, je te propose qu'on se retrouve vers dix heures devant Gringotts. Tu peux me renvoyer directement ta réponse avec Waardig._

 _Pansy._

Elle se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, Pansy lui avait demandé si elles pouvaient se revoir entre filles. Elle transmit le contenu de la lettre à Drago et à Charlotte.

\- C'est une bonne idée, commenta cette dernière. Oh dis, je pourrai vous accompagner ? Il me faut une robe pour le bal.

Hermione acquiesça, se rappelant du même coup qu'il lui en faudrait une également. Le Comité de la faculté organisait un bal de Noël le vendredi dix-sept décembre, veille des vacances d'hiver. La faculté avait accepté qu'ils organisent la soirée dans les salles communes du bâtiment, à condition que tout le monde y mette du sien pour remettre les espaces dans un ordre impeccable avant chacun ne rentre chez soi pour les vacances. C'était d'ailleurs avec une grande surprise que Drago l'avait invitée pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble, en tant que cavaliers. Après coup, Hermione s'était dit que c'était aussi une occasion de se montrer dans un beau costume et que de toute façon, même s'ils étaient discrets, leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne. Mais cela lui avait tout de même fait plaisir qu'il y pense.

\- Oui, viens, comme ça tu pourras m'aider pour en choisir une aussi, approuva la brune.

Sortant une plume et de l'encre de son sac – non sans avoir déblayé la table, afin d'avoir de la place pour écrire -, elle reprit le parchemin avec le message de Pansy et écrivit à sa suite.

 _Pansy (on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, non ?),_

 _C'est d'accord pour demain. Je viendrai avec une amie, Charlotte. On a besoin de robes pour le bal du weekend prochain._

 _À très vite,_

 _Hermione._

Elle relut sa lettre puis la plia avant de l'accrocher à la patte du hibou, qui s'envola sans demander son reste.

 **ODODODOD**

Comme convenu, Hermione et Charlotte attendaient Pansy devant Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Elles étaient déjà descendues dans leurs coffres respectifs (Charlotte ayant fait ouvrir un compte temporaire en Angleterre) afin de retirer un peu d'argent pour leurs emplettes à venir.

Hermione regarda sa montre moldue. Elle affichait dix heures et sept minutes. Pansy avait un peu de retard. Hermione soupira. Les Serpentard aimaient se faire désirer !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière arriva enfin, animée par une marche rapide.

\- Désolée Hermy, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, j'ai été retardée à la fac.

Hermione encaissa le coup, surprise de passer aussi rapidement de Granger à un diminutif. Elle haussa les épaules, dans un geste signifiant que ce n'était pas si important.

\- Tu dois passer par ton coffre ? lui demanda Hermione en désignant le bâtiment derrière elle.

Pansy secoua la tête.

\- Non, normalement j'ai suffisamment de liquide sur moi, annonça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Charlotte. Tu dois être l'amie d'Hermione ? Je suis Pansy.

Elle lui tendit une main que Charlotte serra maladroitement, apparemment mal à l'aise avec les attitudes serpentardes.

Les sorcières décidèrent de commencer par la recherche de robes pour le bal. Pansy leur vanta tellement les mérites des collections de _Tissard et Brodette_ que les deux amies acceptèrent de la découvrir. En entrant dans la boutique, elles furent immédiatement accueillies par une sorcière plus âgée.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Pansy répondit sans détour.

\- En rien, on va regarder nous-mêmes, déclara-t-elle.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds face à sa manière de parler, et vit la commerçante tiquer. Elle répondit néanmoins sur un ton faussement aimable.

\- Je vous en prie, faites à votre aise, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans l'arrière-boutique.

Arborant toujours des yeux ronds, Hermione se tourna alors vers Pansy, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'aime pas avoir des vendeuses sur le dos quand je fais du shopping. En plus, elle n'a pas très bon goût, se justifia-t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter et se dirigea vers les portants avec les tenues de soirée. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait où donner de la tête.

\- Tu sais ce que Drago adorerait que tu portes ? la questionna Pansy qui arrivait derrière elle, un air malicieux sur le visage.

\- Non ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Pansy éclata de rire avant de sortir une longue robe vert émeraude très ajustée.

\- Avec cette couleur, tu lui donnes l'impression qu'il a le contrôle, puisque c'est _sa_ couleur. Puis, continua-t-elle en dévoilant l'arrière du vêtement, avec une pièce qui découvre le dos de cette façon, tu le rendrais dingue. Il n'a déjà pas de patience en temps normal, mais là je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te laisserait le temps d'une danse avant de vouloir voir le reste.

Pansy riait toujours, alors qu'Hermione gardait les lèvres closes, mal à l'aise. Son intention n'était pas vraiment d'aguicher Drago…

\- De toute façon, poursuivit Pansy qui n'avait pas remarqué le malaise d'Hermione, la couleur ne t'irait pas, elle te pâlirait.

Après deux heures d'essayages interrompus, si ce n'est par les rires des trois sorcières, elles sortirent de la boutique avec leurs trouvailles. Malgré les remarques aussi mordantes que des doxys de Pansy sur les différentes tenues, Hermione avait passé un excellent moment. Meilleur qu'elle aurait pu le penser, elle qui n'était pas de nature à passer des heures à chercher la tenue idéale. Mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre le fait : elle avait bel et bien trouvé la tenue idéale. Une bleu nuit à manches mi-longues, parsemée de paillettes, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait bien retenu l'information donnée par Pansy – qu'elle considérait comme un avertissement – et avait tout bonnement évité les robes qui lui découvraient le dos. Ne serait-ce qu'en partie. Avec la robe, Pansy l'avait convaincue d'acheter une paire d'escarpins noirs parce que _« ça sert toujours »_.

Quant à Charlotte, elle avait choisi une robe rouge foncé, avec de la dentelle en guise de manches. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle allait faire fureur auprès d'Andy, qui venait exclusivement dans l'idée de l'accompagner au bal, avant qu'ils ne rentrent ensemble en Belgique, le lendemain.

Et après tout ça, il fut largement temps pour les trois sorcières de s'arrêter pour manger. Bien évidemment, Pansy et sa noblesse obligeant, il aurait été inconvenant de se rendre au Chaudron baveur. La Serpentard les conduisit donc dans un petit restaurant…dans l'allée des embrumes. À la base, Hermione avait été réticente, mais Pansy lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre quand on savait où se rendre. Et effectivement, elle leur avait déniché un petit bijou. Certes, Hermione n'y reviendrait pas d'elle-même, mais _La fourchette des embrumes_ était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus correct pour un restaurant. En fait, il était même relativement charmant, il était simplement rempli de sorciers en quête de discrétion.

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table à l'abri des regards, et une présentation individuelle des menus fut tendue à chacune.

 ** _Entrées_**

 _Potage des Ténèbres (potage du jour)_

 _Pattes de clabbert en sauce_

 _Salade Merlin avec sa sauce embrumée_

 ** _Plats_**

 _Noueux et son jardin saccagé sur lit de chrysanthèmes_

 _Moke et ses accompagnements dissimulés_

 _Re'em et ses primeurs rendues combatives_

 ** _Desserts_**

 _Tarte aux pommes mordeuses_

 _Fondant aux chocogrenouilles éviscérées_

 _Glace surprise de Bertie Crochue_

 ** _Boissons_**

 _Élixir viticole du Saigneur des Ténèbres_

 _Pétillant à la prune dirigeable_

 _Pinte mortifère_

 _Infusion des partisans au repos_

Hermione releva la tête des menus, une expression désappointée sur le visage. Charlotte semblait au contraire amusée, et Pansy avait déjà terminé sa lecture depuis longtemps, les attendant, les bras croisés. Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi prendre ; les intitulés ne lui inspiraient pas du tout confiance.

\- Heu…Pansy ? se risqua-t-elle.

La sorcière lui accorda toute son attention.

\- C'est quoi _ça_ ? lui demanda Hermione en lui montrant la carte des menus.

La Serpentard éclata de rire.

\- T'en fais pas, Hermy, tout est super bon. C'est volontairement macabre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

À contrecœur, Hermione reposa les yeux sur la liste des mets proposés et signifia à Pansy qu'elle avait fait son choix. Charlotte ayant également fait son choix, Pansy héla un serveur qui prit leur commande avant de repartir dans les cuisines.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Drag' ? l'interrogea Pansy avec un air malicieux.

Ça y était, la Pansy intéressée par les histoires sentimentales pointait le bout de son nez. Hermione haussa les épaules, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se trahissant.

\- Oh oh oh, jeune sorcière, vous avez intérêt à tout me raconter ! s'exclama Pansy, qui s'émoustillait comme une baguette qui choisissait son sorcier pour la première fois.

Le serveur revint à ce moment-là pour leur apporter leurs pintes mortifères, mais Pansy ne la lâcha pas du regard, tenant à avoir une réponse de la part d'Hermione.

Sauf qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas formuler à haute voix ses pensées. La situation avait bien évolué avec Drago en quelques semaines. Ils se montraient toujours aussi réservés sur leur relation en public, mais une fois en privé, leurs corps ne se décollaient pas et ils ne cessaient de se taquiner. Ou plutôt, Drago ne cessait de la taquiner et de la presser contre lui, pendant qu'Hermione rougissait et se laissait faire – c'était plus fort qu'elle, le blond la rendait folle. Elle se sentait sur le point de capituler, mais elle avait bien trop peur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite, et Drago n'avait plus les mêmes appréhensions qu'elle depuis longtemps. Non, elle avait d'abord besoin d'en parler avec une amie, mais pas Pansy, qu'elle connaissait à peine finalement. Elle attendrait de retrouver Ginny, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours à présent.

Pansy la sortit de ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

\- En fin de compte, je crois que tes expressions sont suffisamment explicites, rit-elle. Mais ça me donne envie d'en savoir encore plus. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un bon amant !

Hermione hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Pansy n'y était pas vraiment, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas passé le cap… Non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer, puisqu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Pansy comprenne qu'elle soit toujours vierge, mais en plus parce que la réputation de Drago avait déjà pris un sacré coup pour qu'elle en rajoute une désillusion supplémentaire.

Heureusement pour elle, Charlotte sembla remarquer son désarroi, puisqu'elle intervint dans la conversation.

\- Ils sont adorables, mais surtout très discrets. Je pense qu'on devrait leur laisser cette magie pour eux, je n'aurais pas envie de perturber leur alchimie moi, en tout cas, affirma-t-elle.

Hermione la remercia d'un regard. Si Charlotte l'avait pas mal titillée sur leur relation avant qu'elle ne débute réellement, maintenant que le couple était bien lancé, Charlotte se contentait de sourires et d'œillades à la « alors les amoureux… ». Pansy continua à parler.

\- Je peux comprendre, concéda-t-elle, l'air malgré tout déçue. Drago a choisi la bonne sorcière en tout cas. Lui qui n'aime pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée, elle est bien gardée avec toi, Hermy.

Elles dévièrent alors la conversation sur le fameux Cassius Warrington. Si Hermione n'avait pas envie de parler de sa relation avec Drago à Pansy, cette dernière avait pourtant beaucoup à raconter sur ses propres relations amoureuses. La Serpentard n'hésita donc pas une seule seconde à répondre à la sollicitation d'Hermione.

\- Non, au grand jamais, non ! Je ne lui parlerai plus ! s'exclama Pansy. Et si lui ose revenir vers moi, je lui passerai l'envie de recommencer… J'ai toujours voulu expérimenter le maléfice de la Verge coincée dans la fermeture éclair…

Ensuite, elle continua, sans qu'une réaction de la part d'Hermione ou de Charlotte lui soit nécessaire.

\- J'ai l'impression que les gars sont tous nuls pour les relations amoureuses, soupira-t-elle. De tous ceux que j'ai eus comme petits amis, il n'y en avait aucun pour relever le niveau des autres. Ils se fichent pas mal de nos sentiments…

Hermione échangea un regard avec Charlotte, comprenant ainsi qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde : les mettre tous dans le même chaudron, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré… Mais si Pansy était triste ou en avait marre, tout simplement, sa réaction était compréhensible.

\- Mais non, enchaîna alors Hermione. Ils ne s'en fichent pas tous. C'est parce que tu n'as pas eu de chance jusqu'à présent, mais les sorciers bien existent. Peut-être aussi que sans le vouloir, tu es toujours attirée par le même genre de gars et que tu ne te rends pas compte des autres qui t'entourent, alors qu'ils pourraient mieux te convenir ?

Les deux yeux brun foncé de Pansy vinrent s'accrocher à Hermione, la transcendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hermione resta figée. Avait-elle été trop loin, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Drago ? Elle n'était jamais certaine avec les Serpentard… Finalement, le regard de Pansy vira sur sa droite, fixant le sol dans une contemplation pensive. Hermione se détendit.

\- Mmmh, intéressant, lui accorda-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à m'enticher de tombeurs, alors je ne devrais pas m'étonner de ce qui m'arrive… Mais d'un autre côté, Drago a bien fini par succomber à ton charme, alors pourquoi ça ne m'arriverait pas non plus ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Oui, en effet, c'était possible, mais ce n'était pas en les collectionnant qu'elle finirait forcément par dévier la trajectoire du balai de l'un d'eux… Et pour ce qui en était de Drago, elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour déduire qu'il avait changé avec elle. Il était possible qu'il ait changé de lui-même, ou qu'il ait été très discret sur ses relations plus sérieuses, elle n'en savait rien.

\- J'aimerais bien trouver un gars attentif à mes ressentis…, déclara Pansy avec découragement.

Hermione sourit immédiatement, pensant à une personne en particulier.

\- Oh ! Je crois bien que si tu étais toi-même plus attentive, tu aurais remarqué qu'il y en a déjà un dans ton entourage…, sous-entendit-elle.

Pansy la regarda avec étonnement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Qui donc ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Theodore Nott, lui répondit Hermione, se rappelant les gestes et l'attention du sorcier à l'égard de Pansy.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce.

\- Th…Theo ? Mais…je l'ai toujours vu comme un ami… Enfin, j'ai toujours cru que lui me considérait comme une petite sœur… Tu crois vraiment ? douta-t-elle.

Hermione haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- Je ne peux avoir aucune certitude en ne vous ayant vus ensemble qu'une seule fois. Mais en tout cas, il fait attention à toi, lui, éclaircit-elle.

Pansy hocha plusieurs fois la tête, une expression songeuse plaquée sur le visage.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait particulièrement attention à moi, confirma-t-elle.

Le serveur arriva finalement avec les entrées commandées, coupant court à la conversation.

 **ODODODOD**

L'après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Pansy c'était tout aussi bien déroulée que la matinée. Après les robes pour Hermione et Charlotte, les trois sorcières avaient parcouru les magasins à la recherche de cadeaux de Noël pour Pansy, ce que Charlotte et Hermione avaient déjà fait, étant plus prévoyantes. Hermione n'avait quand même pas pu résister à la tentation de faire un passage express par _Fleury & Bott_, d'où elle avait ramené un nouvel ouvrage sur les sortilèges de détection des traumatismes cérébraux, même s'il s'agissait d'une matière qu'elle n'aborderait pas avant l'année suivante.

Quelques jours plus tard – et plus précisément six jours plus tard -, c'était justement ce livre qu'elle était occupée à découvrir – ou plutôt à dévorer – quand quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

\- Oui ?

Charlotte apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, précédée par un sorcier barbu aux cheveux noirs, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Avant que Charlotte ne le lui présente, Hermione avait instinctivement compris qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami.

\- Hermione, je te présente Andy. Andy, Hermione, les présenta-t-elle.

Hermione se redressa de son lit sur lequel elle était allongée, veillant à conserver la page à laquelle était arrivée, et vint à la rencontre du dénommé Andy…qui l'accueillit d'une bise, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, qui se figea.

Elle entendit alors Charlotte s'exprimer en français à Andy, comprenant vaguement l'idée de coutumes anglaises, avant de s'adresser à elle.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait utile de lui préciser que les Anglais n'ont pas pour habitude de se faire la bise, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, remise de sa surprise. Qu'est-ce vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Sûrement discuter, profiter des quelques heures avant le bal, puis on se préparera pour y aller, je suppose. Et toi ?

Hermione lui désigna du menton le livre qu'elle était occupée à lire.

\- Continuer ma lecture. Puis la même chose que vous, me préparer.

\- Tu ne vois pas Drago ? se demanda Charlotte.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, il tient à agir dans les règles de l'art pour le bal : ce ne sera pas une soirée pour s'amuser avec ses amis, mais une soirée où il m'accompagnera du début à la fin, en parfait cavalier, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire rêveur. Du coup, il profite de l'après-midi pour rester avec Andrew, Matthew, Joshua et Edward, puisqu'il ne les verra pas non plus pendant les vacances.

Hermione vit Charlotte lancer un regard appuyé en direction d'Andy, comme pour lui signifier « tu entends ça ? », mais elle n'en identifia pas la raison. Finalement, Charlotte reprit la parole.

\- On va retourner à nos occupations et te laisser lire, dit-elle. Je voulais juste te présenter Andy à son arrivée. À plus tard !

Les deux sorciers ressortirent de la chambre, et Hermione se repositionna dans son lit, sur le ventre, pour continuer _Les sortilèges de détection des traumatismes cérébraux : un guide pratique pas à pas pour les débutants_.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'extraire de sa lecture pour commencer à se préparer en vue du bal. Mais elle avait dû se convaincre qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à démêler sa chevelure si elle ne s'y prenait pas suffisamment tôt.

Péniblement, elle sortit de son lit, se rendant seulement compte qu'elle avait ses membres endoloris. Elle était parfois tellement concentrée – bon d'accord, quasiment toujours – sur ce qu'elle lisait, qu'elle en oubliait que sa position était inconfortable. Elle allait commencer par une douche bien chaude, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du tort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'enveloppait dans une serviette de bain, et s'appliquait un sortilège de séchage sur les cheveux. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Pendant près d'une heure, Hermione alterna entre brosse lissante et sortilèges divers pour arriver finalement à un résultat qu'elle jugea acceptable. Sa chevelure ne serait jamais totalement lisse, elle le savait, mais ce n'était de toute façon pas le résultat escompté : elle termina par un sortilège que Pansy lui avait appris le weekend précédent, sculptant ainsi de somptueuses boucles. L'effet était ainsi plus naturel, mais plus travaillé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Satisfaite, Hermione hocha la tête face à son reflet dans le miroir et continua sa mise en beauté par un maquillage léger. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se maquiller, mais quand une occasion plus festive se présentait, elle en faisait un peu l'effort. Et cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé d'y mettre les formes : elle s'était procuré un fard à paupières de couleur métallique auquel elle ajouta quelques paillettes pour l'accorder à sa robe, puis elle avait galbé ses cils avec la brosse d'un mascara, pour terminer avec un gloss léger. Encore une fois satisfaite, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler l'élément central de sa mise en beauté : sa robe. Moins réjouissant, elle chaussa aussi ses escarpins. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir toute sa soirée avec, mais dans le pire des cas, elle était déjà sur place, elle pourrait toujours remonter les échanger contre des ballerines.

Bon, elle était enfin prête. Combien de temps lui restait-il avait l'arrivée de Drago ? Son réveil affichait vingt-deux heures trente-cinq. Bien sûr, il était déjà en retard. Un Serpentard se faisait toujours attendre, et Drago n'y faisait pas exception. Jamais.

Glissant sa baguette dans une poche qu'elle avait dissimulée dans l'une de ses manches – on n'était jamais trop prudent -, elle sortit de sa chambre. Au moins, elle le verrait arriver de cette façon. Ce qu'il fit, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, dans un élégant costume noir.

\- J'étais attendu ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non pas du tout, je me demandais quand mon amant viendrait me voir, mais tu as rappliqué avant, ironisa-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, accrochant son regard perçant dans ses pupilles. Hypnotisée par la couleur de ses yeux, elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il l'acculait contre le mur. Il plaça ses mains contre celui-ci, de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione, s'appuyant pour plonger davantage dans ses pupilles.

\- Alors comme ça, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à mon insu ? Comme c'est fâcheux, il va falloir que je marque mon territoire…, se marra-t-il.

Il se pencha sur son cou, y déposant délicatement ses lèvres…avant d'aspirer sa peau. Se mordant les lèvres de délice, Hermione ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il avait voulu signifier par « marquer son territoire ». Avec horreur, elle le repoussa.

\- Drago ! se plaignit-elle.

Elle toucha sa peau à l'endroit où il avait exercé son suçon, mais évidemment, elle ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre que la salive qu'il avait laissée au passage. Face à elle, Drago était hilare.

\- Tu as laissé une trace ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oh, je crois que la faculté ne pourra pas douter que tu appartiens à quelqu'un…, laissa-t-il entendre.

Hermione le frappa du plat de sa main. Drago rit. Merlin, qu'il était beau quand il riait, ses yeux brillant comme mille étoiles… Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas beau le reste du temps. C'était juste une autre forme de beauté chez lui…

\- Dans dix minutes, on ne verra plus rien, promit-il alors qu'il avait cessé de rire.

Mais Hermione faisait la moue. Quand même, il exagérait ! Être beau ne lui conférait pas tous les droits !

\- Arrête de râler, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit et Drago se recula d'un mouvement vif. Que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensemble était bien suffisant, ce n'était pas la peine qu'on les voie en plus de ça… Même s'il ne s'agissait en fait que de Charlotte et Andy.

Charlotte présenta Drago et Andy, qui se serrèrent la main, puis dévisagea les deux amoureux.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes accordés, nota-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Hermione remarqua les détails de couleur bleu nuit dans la tenue de Drago : son nœud ainsi que son mouchoir de poche. Hermione le contempla avec émerveillement, jusqu'à ce qu'un doute s'insinue en elle.

\- Tu le savais que je porterais une robe de cette couleur, pas vrai ? se méfia-t-elle.

Drago ricana, confirmant son doute.

\- Comment ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Tu dors toujours très profondément la nuit…, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans lui répondre et mettant un terme à la conversation avant même qu'elle n'ait débuté, il lui tendit son coude pour qu'ils descendent sur les lieux de la fête. Lui lançant un regard noir, Hermione attrapa son bras.

Ils rejoignirent alors le rez-de-chaussée, à quatre, où la fête battait déjà son plein. Pour l'événement, les meubles avaient été déplacés pour libérer un grand espace dédié à la piste de danse, sur laquelle dansaient des spots lumineux. Contre un mur se dressait une table avec quelques amuses-bouches et autre nourriture à grignoter, et dans un autre coin, des elfes s'affairaient derrière un bar pour servir de l'alcool aux sorciers assoiffés. Hermione reconnut Gweini parmi eux.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard - et quelques verres plus tard -, Hermione se trouvait sur la piste de danse avec Drago. Elle se laissait entraîner par ses mouvements, puisqu'il semblait sûr de lui et de ses gestes. Et puis, la chanson en cours se termina et une mélodie plus douce et plus lente se fit entendre. Drago l'attrapa par la taille, la rapprochant de lui. Elle glissa ses bras dans la nuque du blond, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Vous êtes particulièrement en beauté ce soir miss Granger, lui chuchota-t-il, provoquant un frisson chez la brune.

Ils tournoyèrent en silence, enfermés dans une bulle. Hermione était envoûtée par son habituelle odeur de pomme, et par la chaleur que provoquaient ses mains sur sa taille. Elle se laissait porter par le rythme et la mélodie de la musique, les paroles l'emportant dans un monde parallèle avec Drago. _Just one more night and the devil got my soul, I need your love babe don't leave me…_ (1)

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Hermione eut l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, dont Drago en était le créateur. Il lui sourit, avec une expression entre l'amusement et la tendresse.

\- Tu as soif ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione acquiesça et il l'entraîna en direction du bar, où elle repéra Charlotte et Andy accoudés. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle ne les avait pas vus une seule fois danser, mais il était possible que cela soit dû à la présence de Drago ; elle avait tendance à oublier le monde qui les entourait.

\- Vous ne dansez pas ? les interrogea-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau.

Charlotte secoua la tête.

\- Non, monsieur ne danse pas, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait la déception.

\- Oh ! lui répondit Hermione, chagrinée pour son amie. On ira danser un peu ensemble après si tu veux ?

Charlotte acquiesça, ravie par sa proposition. Drago arriva à ce moment-là, lui tendant une coupe de breuvage du médicomage – ce qui était un peu obligatoire pour une soirée de futurs médicomages.

\- À qui est-ce que tu proposes de danser ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

Hermione attrapa la coupe, se tournant par la même occasion vers Drago pour lui répondre.

\- À Cha'. Elle n'en a pas encore eu l'occasion.

D'un mouvement de tête, il lui manifesta son approbation. Hermione se garda bien de lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son accord pour danser avec quelqu'un. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment l'intention de danser avec un autre sorcier que lui.

Hermione s'approcha de Charlotte.

\- Ça ne se passe pas bien ta soirée ? s'inquiéta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Si, si, lui répondit Charlotte sur le même ton, mais dont le visage exprimait le contraire. C'est juste que même pour un événement qui ne se produira plus jamais, puisque je suis en échange pour un an, il ne peut pas faire l'effort de m'emmener sur la piste de danse. Ne serait-ce que pour une chanson !

Hermione afficha une mine désolée pour son amie.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Viens, on y va, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en emportant son amie avec elle.

Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la piste de danse, effectuant une étrange chorégraphie complètement ridicule, qui les faisait sans doute remarquer par les autres danseurs, mais elles s'en fichaient. Hermione voulait juste changer les idées de son amie, et cela fonctionnait : au fur et à mesure, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Charlotte. Et puis, la chanson se modifia une nouvelle fois, et les deux sorcières crièrent de joie, comme une bonne partie de la salle (surtout les filles) : c'était Dance with the vampires, une chanson très appréciée. L'assemblée reprit en cœur les paroles.

 _Hé !_

 _C'est l'heure de danser_

 _Les vampires sont de sortie_

 _Ce n'est pas le moment de flipper_

 _Mais vas-y, lâche-toi ma belle, vas-y_

 _Danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit_

 _Hé !_

 _Tu es complètement cinglée comme sorcière_

 _Tu réchauffes nos cœurs glacés comme la mort_

 _Tu es complètement cinglée comme sorcière_

 _Tu réchauffes nos cœurs glacés comme la mort_

 _Hé !_

 _Viens te joindre à nous_

 _Je te promets qu'on ne touchera pas_

 _À ton joli petit cou_

 _À condition que tu ne nous tentes pas_

 _Hé !_

 _C'est l'heure de danser_

 _Les vampires sont de sortie_

 _Viens avec nous, on va s'éclater_

 _Danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit_

 _Hé !_

 _Tu es complètement cinglée comme sorcière_

 _Tu réchauffes nos cœurs glacés comme la mort_

 _Tu es complètement cinglée comme sorcière_

 _Tu réchauffes nos cœurs glacés comme la mort_

 _Hé !_

 _Viens te joindre à nous_

 _Mais je ne peux pas te promettre_

 _Qu'on ne touchera pas à ton p'tit cou_

 _Mais je ne peux pas te promettre_

 _Qu'on ne touchera pas à ton p'tit cou_

 _Cinglée la sorcière_

 _Cinglée la sorcière_

 _Cinglée la sorcière_

 _Qui danse avec les vampires_

 _Qui danse avec les vampires_

 _Qui danse avec les vampires…_ (2)

La fin de la musique alla de pair avec quelques cris de déception : la chanson était décidément trop courte. Les deux amies retournèrent auprès des garçons, qui étaient en train de discuter au bar. Avant qu'elles n'arrivent jusqu'à eux, Charlotte la remercia pour le moment entre filles.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Pour toutes les fois où tu étais là quand je n'étais pas bien, tu le méritais, précisa Hermione.

Charlotte lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle semblait s'être amusée le temps de quelques chansons.

À la surprise d'Hermione, Drago la happa juste sous la poitrine et l'attira à lui, avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il pouvait être tellement adorable quand il voulait…mais en public, c'était une première. Probablement que l'alcool jouait un rôle là-dedans. Elle profita de son état pour s'appuyer contre lui.

 **ODODODOD**

Le bal de Noël de la faculté ne prit fin qu'aux environs de sept heures du matin. Hermione avait partagé son temps entre Drago, le bar et Charlotte, et ainsi de suite. Elle était épuisée, elle avait mal aux pieds, mais elle s'était bien amusée. Et pour une fois, elle ne se trouvait pas dans un état d'ébriété avancé.

Drago la raccompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se faisant face. Hermione le dévorait du regard. Malgré une longue nuit à danser, il était toujours d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses beaux yeux bleus – quand était-ce la dernière fois où elle les avait vus d'un gris triste ? Elle n'était pas capable de s'en souvenir – la transperçaient du regard et semblaient lire en elle son désir informulé : _embrasse-moi_.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne consciemment ce qui se produisait, ses lèvres furent collées à celles de Drago. Il l'embrassa avec une puissance qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, lui provoquant une plainte silencieuse. En deux en trois mouvements, elle se retrouva sur son bureau, soulevée par Drago qui se pressait contre elle. Ses mains parcoururent le buste d'Hermione, glissant jusqu'à ses hanches. Un long frémissement remonta le long de l'échine d'Hermione, tandis que leur baiser continuait, leurs lèvres se séparant l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles.

Intensifiant leur baiser, Drago fit remonter le bas de sa robe dans une caresse qui fit tressaillir Hermione. Le désir pointait dans son bas ventre, s'amplifiant de plus en plus. Elle avait chaud, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, et une part d'elle-même avait envie qu'il continue son geste, qu'il lui retire sa robe… Mais elle savait ce que cela signifierait alors. Et soudain, elle fut prise d'un vertige, réalisant ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il était sur le point de se produire. Non, non, non, elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça…

Doucement, mais fermement, elle repoussa Drago qui la regarda sans comprendre, les yeux fous. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Son désir était palpable et plus que visible dans ses pupilles, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore…et pas comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée…, expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

L'information sembla parvenir jusqu'au cerveau de Drago, et non sans un soupir, il appuya son front contre celui d'Hermione. Il resta un long moment ainsi, les yeux fermés.

\- Ça va ? chuchota-t-elle après ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Drago ricana.

\- Juste un peu frustré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, exprima-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Le désir dans ses pupilles paraissait s'être un peu calmé, ce qui n'empêchait pas Hermione de se sentir coupable.

\- On devrait peut-être dormir séparément cette nuit…, suggéra Hermione.

Détachant son front du sien, Drago secoua la tête.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'endormirai dans cet état, lui dévoila-t-il.

\- Mmmh ! répondit Hermione. Je suis désolée…pour toutes ces fois…et pour maintenant aussi…

Drago recula, lui permettant de redescendre du bureau et de remettre sa robe en place.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai cru que tu voulais cette fois, la dédouana-t-il.

Hermione se sentit d'autant plus coupable qu'une partie d'elle en avait envie. Mais elle ne le sentait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pourrait faire, mais c'était comme si elle avait besoin d'un intermédiaire. Comme pour se rassurer que ça n'allait pas aller trop vite, ou qu'elle pouvait changer d'avis au dernier moment…

\- On en reparlera l'année prochaine, j'imagine, déclara-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- L'année prochaine ? demanda-t-elle avant de saisir le sens de ses paroles. Oh ! Drago, tu es bête.

Elle le frappa pour la forme. Ils n'allaient effectivement se revoir que l'année prochaine, puisqu'ils allaient passer les réveillons séparément. Comment, par Merlin, cela pouvait lui paraître aussi long deux semaines ? Alors qu'ils ne se supportaient pas, il y avait de ça quelques mois.

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il en approchant sa main pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

Fermant les yeux, Hermione s'appuya contre sa paume. La douceur de son toucher…

\- Je pense au fait que tu vas me manquer pendant les vacances…, chuchota-t-elle.

Il l'attira à elle, la serrant contre son torse.

\- On a encore quelques heures pour profiter l'un de l'autre, lui indiqua-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

En début d'après-midi, le même jour, Hermione transplana directement sur le perron du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait passé la matinée blottie dans les bras de Drago, et elle avait la sensation que ça se voyait sur son visage, et qu'elle avait son odeur partout sur elle. Ce qui était impossible, puisqu'elle avait pris sa douche avant de partir.

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule, contenant de quoi tenir une semaine – puisque dès le vingt-cinq décembre, elle retournait chez ses parents -, elle frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Elle patienta un moment, sans doute le temps que quelqu'un traverse la grande maison, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande sorcière à la chevelure rousse. Deux secondes plus tard, Ginny lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, excitée comme une ciseburine. Néanmoins, elle attendit d'avoir refermé la porte derrière elles pour laisser éclater sa joie de la retrouver.

\- Hermioooooone ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Tu m'avais manqué !

Elle attrapa Hermione par la main et la tira jusque dans la cuisine.

\- Viens, Harry est là, lui dit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit Harry attablé, occupé à lire La Gazette du sorcier. Il leva la tête de son journal, avant de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu as l'air épuisée, remarqua-t-il.

Se détachant de lui, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Il y avait un bal à la fac hier, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle voyait bien qu'Harry était curieux d'en savoir plus, parce que bal signifiait partenaire de danse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions que Ginny emmenait déjà Hermione dans les étages.

\- Je vais t'aider à installer tes affaires, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, argua-t-elle.

Les deux sorcières prirent place dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient autrefois, étant adolescentes et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Hermione pour ranger ses affaires, n'ayant pas pris beaucoup plus que des vêtements et quelques livres. Elle regarda autour d'elle : rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici.

\- Comment ça se passe la cohabitation avec Harry ? lui demanda Hermione.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Ginny.

\- Super bien ! On se voit plus souvent comme ça. Parce que comme on est toujours en déplacement pour le boulot, moi pour l'équipe, lui pour son enquête, c'était compliqué quand je vivais encore au Terrier. Donc maintenant, si on n'a pas le temps de se marcher sur les pieds, on se voit quand même plus qu'avant, et c'est bien, développa-t-elle.

\- Vivre au Terrier ne te manque pas trop ? sourit Hermione.

Ginny rit.

\- Oh non ! Je n'ai plus maman sur le dos comme ça. On était toujours obligés de faire chambre à part avec Harry, quand il venait à la maison ! Ici, on fait ce qu'on veut. Par contre, ce qui me manque, ce sont les grands espaces. Je ne peux plus voler à ma guise ici, mais du coup ça fait bien plaisir à maman quand je viens le dimanche midi pour manger, et j'en profite pour jouer un peu avec Ron.

\- Elle doit commencer à se sentir bien seule, Molly…, commenta Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête.

\- Oui ! Il n'y a plus que Ron qui vive là-bas. Et papa évidemment. Mais la fille de Bill et Fleur est enfin née, alors elle est aux anges. Elle qui a eu autant de mal à en avoir une, elle est comblée avec sa petite fille, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et avec l'équipe, tout se passe toujours bien ?

\- Plutôt, oui ! On a essuyé notre première défaite début du mois, mais on avait l'avantage avant que l'attrapeur des Appleby Arrows n'attrape le vif d'or. Donc notre jeu n'est pas vraiment en cause, se défendit-elle. Mais assez parlé de moi. Alors, avec Malefoy ? C'est avec lui qui tu es allée au bal, pas vrai ?

À présent, la jeune sorcière sautillait presque sur son matelas, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur l'avancée du couple improbable. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, simplement à la pensée du beau blond et des envies qui lui chatouillaient le ventre quand elle était avec lui, et tout particulièrement ce matin…

\- Oui, oui, c'était bien avec lui, répondit-elle.

\- Mais encore ? C'est sérieux, alors ?

\- Ça devient sérieux, oui, exposa Hermione.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la rousse.

\- Sérieux, sérieux, du genre intime ? s'excita davantage Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête, plus rougissante que jamais. N'y tenant plus, Ginny sauta hors de son lit pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes tout ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mmmh, en fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter… Je n'ose pas…, avoua Hermione.

L'excitation de Ginny retomba un peu, même si ses pupilles exprimaient toujours beaucoup de curiosité.

\- Tu n'oses pas quoi ? Prendre les devants ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Hum ! Non, pour ça Drago n'a pas besoin de mes sollicitations…, indiqua Hermione.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la question à mille Gallions. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait vraiment, dans le fond ?

\- J'ai peur, soupira Hermione. J'en ai envie, mais j'aimerais bien… Je ne sais pas, y aller par étapes…

\- Dis-le-lui, lui conseilla la rousse.

\- Gin' ! s'exclama Hermione.

Parler à Drago de ses craintes ? Plutôt mourir que de se montrer aussi vulnérable…

\- Bah quoi ? Tu envisagerais vraiment de devenir intime avec un gars à qui tu ne pourrais pas demander d'y aller en douceur ? lui fit remarquer Ginny.

Et la poursuiveuse envoya le Souaffle en plein dans le cerceau central… Hermione soupira.

\- Non, tu as raison… Mais est-ce que c'est seulement possible d'y aller par étapes dans ce genre de situations ? s'interrogea Hermione.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu ne crois quand même pas que la sexualité, ça se résume à « je te prends, je rentre, je sors » ?

\- Hum…

La conversation commençait à mettre mal à l'aise Hermione, mais elle sentait que si elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'arriverait pas non plus à le faire avec Drago…

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se décida finalement à lui poser la question.

\- Mais alors, comment ?

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Ginny avaient passé toute l'après-midi à éplucher divers magazines qui avaient aidé la rousse pour sa première fois, puisque sa meilleure amie n'avait pas pu l'y aider à ce moment-là. Des numéros de _Sorcière Hebdo_ , mais également de _Sorcière actuelle_ , _Psychomagie_ et _De la sorcière à la charmeuse_ étaient éparpillés sur le lit que les deux jeunes femmes occupaient quand Harry fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hé les filles, le repas est prêt, les interpella-t-il.

Les deux sorcières cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation pour se tourner vers Harry.

\- O.K., on arrive, fit Ginny.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, sous les yeux curieux d'Harry.

\- Vous aviez l'air en grande conversation, nota-t-il.

Ginny s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant furtivement du bout des lèvres.

\- Des trucs de filles, répondit-elle simplement, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Harry semblait vouloir en savoir davantage, mais il n'insista pas, et ils descendirent tous les trois dans la cuisine. Hermione s'installa autour de la table, où trônait une grande marmite de soupe qui, au vu de l'odeur, devait être aux champignons.

\- C'est toi qui l'as préparée, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Mmmh, en partie, répondit ce dernier en commençant à remplir les bols. Kreattur m'a aidé.

Hermione acquiesça, réceptionnant le bol fumant. Kreattur était beaucoup plus sympathique avec Harry, et même envers elle-même, depuis qu'Harry lui avait donné le faux Horcruxe en souvenir de son ancien maître. Il avait cessé de chuchoter des commentaires dédaigneux sur leur passage, et traitait Harry avec autant de respect qu'Harry en avait lui-même à son égard. Elle savait qu'Harry le traitait bien, sans grande amitié, mais sans animosité, et ce qu'il demandait à l'elfe, il était capable de l'accomplir seul à d'autres moments.

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? s'intéressa Hermione.

\- Dans son espace personnel, dit-il simplement.

Au grand désarroi d'Hermione, l'elfe avait en effet refusé de s'installer dans un endroit de la maison un peu plus spacieux, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'y obliger…

Pendant tout le repas – la soupe fut suivie d'une viande de porc à la bière brune -, les amis discutèrent de tout et de rien, se rappelant les souvenirs d'antan. Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, aucun d'entre eux ne parla de Ron, le sujet étant toujours sensible. Ginny savait qu'Hermione fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre, et Harry n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était passée à autre chose.

Finalement, après un cake à l'ananas, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules dans la chambre, allongées sur le dos, complètement repues.

\- On aura encore pris cinq kilos après les fêtes, se plaignit Ginny.

Hermione rit, le mouvement exerçant une pression sur son estomac déjà douloureux. Elle grimaça d'inconfort.

\- Parle pour toi, moi je risque de me goinfrer autant que Ron pour faire passer mon irritation, s'il me fait encore une crise de jalousie ! s'exclama Hermione.

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui rit, avant de laisser échapper une plainte avec son estomac trop rempli. Les deux sorcières soupirèrent en cœur ; elles prenaient plaisir à se retrouver.

\- Quand est-ce que tu leur diras d'ailleurs ? se risqua Ginny.

Un silence gênant tomba sur la pièce, pendant lequel Hermione ressentit un grand vide. Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Elle craignait la réaction de ses amis, elle ne voulait pas les perdre, même si au nom de leur amitié, il faudrait bien qu'elle leur fasse part de sa relation avec Drago. Un jour…

\- Je ne sais pas Gin'… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe quel gars…, exprima Hermione.

\- Justement, Harmony. L'amour, ça te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes. Tu n'y peux rien, lui dit Ginny dans l'intention de la rassurer.

Hermione soupira.

\- Mais c'est Drago… On a toujours été en rivalité avec lui, pendant toute notre scolarité, déplora Hermione.

\- Oui, mais on était des adolescents à ce moment-là. Les choses changent, les relations aussi. Et je pense qu'Harry a pris du recul depuis la fin de la guerre. Puis je te rappelle que la mère de Malefoy lui a sauvé la vie.

Un ange passa, durant lequel Hermione réfléchissait. Certes, Harry avait mûri. Mais de là à accepter que sa meilleure amie côtoie un ancien Mangemort ? Elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais est-ce qu'Harry pouvait pardonner à Drago d'avoir été partisan du sorcier qui lui avait retiré tous les êtres chers à son existence ?

\- Peut-être… Mais je ne pourrais pas vraiment le savoir sans le lui dire, je suppose, regretta Hermione.

\- Sans doute pas, non, confirma Ginny.

\- Et pour Ron ? Ça craint quand même, non ? présagea Hermione.

\- Ah ça…, commenta la rousse. Ron a un sale caractère. Il va mal réagir. Mais tout dire une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est encore le mieux. Après, on n'en parlera plus.

Hermione soupira une fois de plus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec son ex-petit ami. Il faudra qu'elle lui dise explicitement qu'il ne devait plus espérer. Et qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Et que ce quelqu'un d'autre était Drago Malefoy. Ah ! Ça, Ron et ses principes de loyauté extrêmes allaient avoir du mal à accepter la situation…

Hermione craignait cette réaction plus que tout. Parce que la famille Weasley, c'était comme une famille. Une famille en lien avec le monde magique.

 **ODODODOD**

\- Hermione ?

Harry venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine, où Hermione était occupée à boire une tisane. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin, et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le sorcier vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à la fois surpris et inquiet de la trouver ainsi au milieu de la nuit.

Hermione le regarda, observant les traits du visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Qu'elle n'aurait même jamais espéré avoir, en solitaire qu'elle avait été durant toute son enfance. Si le monde magique avait offert une maison et une famille à son meilleur ami, il avait également beaucoup apporté à Hermione. Harry était même plus qu'un frère pour elle ; c'était son âme sœur. Pas une âme sœur dans un sens passionnel du terme, comme on avait communément l'habitude de le croire, même si l'idée était proche. Hermione suivrait Harry partout, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, jusqu'à risquer sa vie, jusqu'à sacrifier ses états d'âme parfois. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle imaginait qu'Harry ressentait un sentiment identique à son égard, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui devait la vérité. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas et qu'Harry accepterait ses choix, quels qu'ils soient. Mais elle avait peur, tellement peur de le perdre, combien même elle savait cela irrationnel.

\- Mmmh ? répondit-elle finalement.

Elle répondait avec un décalage bien trop important par rapport à l'interpellation initiale de son meilleur ami, elle le savait. Mais Harry la connaissait, il ne s'en formalisait jamais.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? se soucia-t-il.

Silencieuse, Hermione acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur le liquide contenu dans sa tasse. Harry attrapa sa main et la pressa entre ses doigts, pour lui montrer qu'il était présent pour elle.

En prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione se lança, la peur la tiraillant.

\- Je vois quelqu'un, Harry. Depuis un moment, déjà, dévoila-t-elle.

Harry caressa le dos de sa main du pouce, dans une tentative d'apaisement. Cela fonctionna, modérément, mais suffisamment pour lui donner du courage.

\- J'ai très peur de ta réaction…, avoua-t-elle.

Relâchant la pression sur sa main, il lui attrapa le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné, mais plutôt concerné par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione, à l'idée de lui faire cette révélation.

\- Tu sais bien que je te soutiendrai toujours, Hermione. Alors, pourquoi cette crainte ? l'exhorta-t-il à continuer.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues. C'était le moment fatidique.

\- Parce que tu le connais. Enfin, on ne le connaissait pas tellement que ça au final… Mais tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup apprécié, et j'ai peur que ça nous sépare si tu sais de qui il s'agit, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? lui demanda-t-il.

Accrochant ses yeux dans ceux, verts, de son meilleur ami, Hermione libéra enfin sa conscience.

\- Drago. Drago Malefoy…

Harry ne réagit pas vraiment à cette annonce. Elle voyait la surprise dans ses prunelles. Mais alors qu'elle avait à nouveau baissé la tête en direction de sa tasse, craignant de tout perdre, il s'était simplement rapproché d'elle, sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis il la serra contre lui, et lui chuchota trois mots. Trois mots qui signifièrent tellement pour Hermione et qui la soulagèrent d'un poids immense.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione venait de passer de chouettes journées en compagnie d'Harry et de Ginny. Enfin, surtout avec Ginny, qui avait eu la possibilité de prendre congé pour les fêtes, alors qu'Harry devait quand même passer au Ministère pour prester quelques heures par-ci, par-là, et faire avancer l'affaire Yaxley. Après tout, les « méchants » ne s'arrêtaient pas de vivre pendant les réjouissances de fin d'années, et toute piste était bonne à prendre, quelle que fût la période de l'année.

Son dernier jour chez le couple Potter-Weasley était arrivé, et cette journée n'était pas des moindres : c'était le réveillon de Noël. Un immense sapin était dressé dans un coin du salon, illuminé de guirlandes et autres boules colorées. Et bien sûr, au sommet se tenait une étoile. Quelques cadeaux se trouvaient déjà à son pied, ceux qu'Hermione, Ginny et Harry avaient déposés. Les autres invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Les festivités se dérouleraient en petit comité, le grand rassemblement familial des Weasley se déroulant le lendemain au Terrier, lorsqu'Hermione retournerait chez ses parents. Aujourd'hui donc, seuls Molly, Arthur, Ron, George et les parents d'Hermione seraient présents. C'était d'ailleurs la présence des Granger qui avaient décidé les sorciers pour le lieu : il était plus facile pour les parents d'Hermione de se déplacer à travers Londres que jusqu'au comté de Devon. Ensuite, elle retournerait en voiture avec eux.

C'était déjà la deuxième année consécutive que le réveillon de Noël s'organisait au 12, Square Grimmaurd. L'idée de réunir les deux familles était née de Molly, puisque Ron et Hermione sortaient encore ensemble à ce moment-là. Et même si le dernier Noël s'était soldé par une rupture du couple, Molly avait souhaité réitérer l'expérience. Au grand bonheur d'Arthur, vu sa passion pour le monde moldu. Au grand embarras d'Hermione, qui connaissait la raison cachée de cette volonté : pour Molly, Hermione et Ron se marieraient et lui donneraient des petits-enfants. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Hermione grimaça. Non, même si elle adorait Molly et qu'elle aurait adoré l'avoir comme belle-mère, Ron n'était pas le partenaire de vie dont elle rêvait. Et il fallait que ces espoirs vains cessent.

Ce fut aux environs de dix-huit que les Weasley arrivèrent, suivis de peu par les Granger. Hermione fut chaleureusement enlacée par Molly, saluée d'une pression à l'épaule par Arthur, reçut une œillade par George, puis fut maladroitement embrassée sur la joue par Ron, avant d'être serrée par ses deux parents en même temps, à qui elle avait beaucoup manqué depuis le mois de septembre, malgré les nombreuses lettres qu'ils avaient échangées.

Le début de la soirée se passa divinement bien. Hermione discutait, riait. Même George semblait s'amuser, à son grand plaisir. Le deuxième réveillon de Noël sans Fred était visiblement moins douloureux que le premier. Au moment de servir le dessert, Hermione se proposa immédiatement pour débarrasser la table de la vaisselle sale, et Ron l'aida sans aucune hésitation. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans la cuisine.

Au moment où Hermione voulut retourner dans la salle à manger, elle faillit percuter Ron, qui s'était dressé juste devant elle. Mal à l'aise, Hermione ne sut comment se comporter.

\- Oh…heu…merci pour…heu…ton aide, bafoua-t-elle.

Ron se rapprochant d'elle, Hermione se figea dans une posture raide. Il avait son regard rivé sur son cou. Hermione baissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien de particulier. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

\- Tu ne le portes pas, déclara-t-il simplement.

Son ton n'était pas celui du reproche, il semblait juste…attristé ? Lassé ? Fatigué ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Le collier, clarifia-il.

\- Oh…

Hermione se serait bien volontiers frappé le front. Le collier qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, bien sûr. Sans le savoir, le roux lui avait donné une occasion de s'exprimer.

\- Il est moche ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête. Oh ! Ron, par Merlin…

\- Non Ron, ce n'est pas ça. Il faut que je te dise…, commença-t-elle.

Il l'observa sans un mot, attendant pour la suite.

\- Je ne le porte pas, parce qu'il signifie pour toi quelque chose que je ne partage pas. Ou en tout cas, que je ne partage plus depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois, dit-il simplement. Alors, ce n'était pas un mauvais passage, c'est vraiment terminé ?

Se pressant les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je le pensais vraiment et je le pense toujours. Je suis juste navrée d'avoir été aussi dure avec toi, sans même te donner une bonne raison à ce moment-là, culpabilisa-t-elle.

Ron eut l'air triste, mais il se montra compréhensif. Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est du passé maintenant, lui assura-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça la tête, avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Oui, c'est du passé, confirma-t-elle.

Puis, d'un sourire un peu forcé, mais encourageant, il lui ouvrit les bras.

\- D'accord. Ça ira. Amis ? offrit-il.

Hermione lui présenta son plus beau sourire, avant d'accepter sa proposition. Harry arriva à ce moment-là dans la pièce, dos à Ron, et sourit à Hermione. Elle était soulagée, même si elle ne lui avait pas encore tout avoué. Tout n'était pas perdu. Harry déposa le reste de la vaisselle sale qu'il avait apporté, mettant un terme à l'étreinte, puisque Ron se rendit compte d'une autre présence. Tous trois repartirent dans la salle à manger avec le dessert et de nouveaux couverts et assiettes propres.

\- Ah ! Les voilà, s'exclama Molly en les voyant arriver. Hermione, ma chérie, nous étions justement en train de parler de toi.

Étant occupée à distribuer les assiettes entre les différents sorciers présents, Hermione s'immobilisa.

\- Arthur et moi pensions que tu pourrais passer la journée de demain au Terrier, avec Ron, suggéra-t-elle. Pour que vous puissiez passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et ses pupilles appelèrent Ginny à l'aide. En fin de compte, c'est Ron qui prit sa défense.

\- Maman, c'est bon, laisse-la tranquille.

\- Mais Ronnie…, commença sa mère.

\- Non, maman. Hermione sera toujours la bienvenue au Terrier, on est d'accord. Mais elle et moi, c'est terminé depuis un an maintenant, d'accord ? trancha-t-il.

Molly Weasley ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de l'étonnement, avant de la refermer.

\- Bien, bien. Oui, évidemment, Hermione sera toujours la bienvenue à la maison, capitula-t-elle.

Ils terminèrent la soirée dans le jardin, dans une bataille de boules de neige les opposant les uns aux autres, le groupe étant un nombre impair. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry et George revinrent à l'intérieur, trempés par la neige, frigorifiés par le froid, mais transis par la joie d'avoir passé un bon moment ensemble.

 **ODODODOD**

Dans la nuit du vingt-cinq décembre, Hermione se retrouva une fois de plus à partager la même chambre que Ginny. Ils avaient décidé de se rassembler en l'honneur du bon vieux temps : les garçons dans une chambre, les filles dans une autre, et les parents partageant un lit conjugal. Hermione observait le plafond, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Gin', tu dors ? la héla-t-elle.

\- Hum, non, pas encore. Ça ne va pas ? se soucia la rousse.

Même si son amie ne pouvait pas la voir, Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- La journée a été riche en émotions. Et Drago me manque, admit-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on dorme dans le même lit cette nuit ? lui proposa Ginny.

Hermione ayant accepté son offre, Ginny se faufila à côté d'elle, glissant au passage sa main dans la sienne. D'une pression, Hermione la remercia de sa présence.

Dormir avec sa meilleure amie n'était en rien semblable avec le fait de dormir aux côtés de Drago, mais au moins elle ne dormait pas seule. Au moins, ses amis la soutenaient. Hermione pouvait s'endormir un peu plus sereinement.

Le lendemain matin, dégustant un full English breakfast, les deux meilleures amies attendirent avec Molly que le reste du rassemblement ne se lève pour pouvoir déballer les cadeaux tous ensemble. Ils arrivèrent au compte goutte, l'impatience poignant davantage au fil des minutes.

Finalement, ils se précipitèrent tous comme un seul sorcier, empressés comme de véritables enfants qui croiraient encore au père Noël. Hermione reçut un pull Weasley de la part de Molly, un livre sur l'épanouissement personnel dans un couple (merci Ginny !), une plume qui changeait de couleur en fonction de l'humeur venant de Ron, un essai sur les personnalités hybrides et les témoignages de chapeauflous par Harry, un échantillon de _Psychélicius_ par George, et enfin un livre sur les traumatismes cérébraux causés par la guerre de la part de ses parents. Hermione était ravie de ses cadeaux, et elle fut d'autant plus heureuse de constater que ses propres achats plaisaient également.

 **ODODODOD**

La semaine chez ses parents s'écoula de manière très particulière. D'un côté, Hermione prenait plaisir à retrouver son noyau familial restreint, profitant de chocolats chauds, assise devant l'âtre, avec un bon livre ou à discuter de tout et de rien avec ses parents, ou encore s'immergeant dans une partie de Trivial pursuit avec eux. Hermione passa cette semaine comme une parenthèse, comme un long dimanche en pyjama, pantoufles et pull chaud. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son confort, qui lui rappelait tant son enfance. Et d'un autre côté, Drago lui manquait. Énormément. Elle avait hâte de le retrouver, de le dévorer des yeux, de le serrer contre elle, de l'embrasser, de dormir avec lui… Elle avait aussi une boule d'excitation au creux de son ventre, parce qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter de lui parler, de lui faire part de ses doutes, même si elle savait que la tension allait se faire de plus en plus importante, et qu'elle ne ferait plus du tout la fière au moment clef.

Le passage à l'an 2000 fut également étrange. Une nouvelle année en perspective, mais également une nouvelle décennie, un nouveau siècle et un nouveau millénaire. Peut-être le millénaire de tous les changements, même si l'évolution était déjà bien entamée depuis quelques mois.

* * *

(1) Scorpions – Believe in love.

(2) Paroles inspirées de Buckcherry – Crazy bitch.

Je ne vais pas vous embêter très longtemps ici, puisqu'il est presque minuit et que demain je dois me lever tôt. XD

Mais deux informations :  
\- à la base, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hermione avouerait à Harry sa relation avec Drago... cette révélation devait arriver beaucoup plus tard. Mais en écrivant ce chapitre, il m'a semblé comme une évidence que c'était le moment. J'imaginais mal qu'elle puisse encore garder le secret bien longtemps et je me voyais mal faire une semi-révélation, genre "j'ai un copain, mais je ne te dirai pas quiiiiiiiii".  
\- ma bêta/relectrice en chef étant pas mal occupée ce weekend, et comme je suis fiévreuse de mon imagination débordante (ahahah), j'ai commencé à écrire l'un de mes projets futurs. Je vous annonce donc que j'ai entamé l'écriture d'un **OS Dramione en version lemon**. J'écrirai d'abord mon chapitre 15, qui est plus important, mais attendez-vous à le voir apparaître sur ce site dans les semaines à venir. :p

Des bisous, à bientôt en reviews ! :D


	15. Chapter 15 : tout en douceur

Mes amouuuuuurs de lecteurs ! :D Vous avez géré en quatre jours, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en si peu de temps, et en particulier aujourd'hui ! Waw ! Je suis presqu'à 100 reviews sur toute la fiction. Et franchement, j'en suis très émue. **Merci à tous, aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot**. La preuve d'ailleurs, je vous avais promis que si vous m'encouragiez, vous aurez le chapitre 15 avant dimanche. On est jeudi, je l'ai écrit en trois jours. **Merci pour tout** , pour ces chouettes moments que vous me faites passer. Cette aventure que je vis, c'est en partie grâce à vous. Vous me motivez.

Pour vous remercier, je vous fais un peu plus découvrir mon univers musical. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été inspirée par le groupe **Blue October** , et deux chansons en particulier : _Fear_ et _Say it_. Pour ceux qui parlent anglais, ça vous indique déjà un peu l'ambiance ahahah

Place aux reviews anonymes, puis je vous laisse avec le chapitre 15. Vous l'avez amplement mérité ! Rendez-vous en bas.

 **Lucia Fila** : Mdr Tes reviews me font toujours rire ! En plus j'adore, parce qu'elles sont hyper détaillées, je revis un peu chapitre à travers tes yeux. Par contre, s'évanouir pour la première fois ? ahahah Non, Drago aura attendu trop longtemps et il contrôle trop bien ses émotions pour en arriver à une telle extrême ! Désolée de te décevoir ! ahah (on repassera pour le respect du coup. xD) T'as tellement raison, comment aimer Ron quand on a Drago ? :D Alors, je ne suis pas docteur, mais je dirais que tu es tout simplement folle ! Mais je te rassure (ou pas, vu mon niveau de folie), je fais la même chose que toi. :p

 **L'Ankou** : Ahahah purée pas douée ! Mais comme tu dis, deux fois plus de lecture comme ça. :p Et j'ai vérifié, tu as raison, le chapitre 13 était plus court que ma moyenne habituelle. Pas énormément, mais un rien plus court. T'as l'œil ! Dommage que tu ais trouvé l'amitié Hermione/Pansy fort rapide ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est Serpy, on est jamais à l'abris d'une zone d'ombre et d'une mauvaise surprise...mouhahah Ah, une proximité physique entre les filles ? Je n'avais remarqué ! Mais moi aussi j'aime bien la proximité physique entre les filles... (6) ahah Alors là, comment je fais pour inventer les chansons et les titres de menus... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. XD Je suis hyper inspirée. Et je réfléchis beaucoup aussi. Je me sers de pas mal de références (musicales notamment, mais aussi des livres, des sites internet dédiés à HP, etc.). Tout est de moi, mais plus je cherche, plus facilement ça vient. C'est le propre de l'imagination bien alimentée je dirais ! :p  
Aaaaaah la question de l'âme sœur ! Je pourrais t'en écrire un OS je crois. xD Mais en gros, pour moi, l'âme sœur c'est indépendant de l'amour, même si ce n'est pas incompatible. Harry et Hermione sont âmes sœurs ; Hermione et Drago par contre... La révélation est prévue pour plus tard ;) Quant à Ron, je pense qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. :p Bah écoute, tu vas pouvoir un peu réprimer tes pulsions ahahah Mais le coup de kekette, comme tu dis, ça approche, en effet. :p Merci pour tes reviews régulières ! :D

 **Celestine** : Tu verras ma réponse plus tard, vu que ta review est postée sur mon chapitre 2, mais je suis contente de t'apporter ce que tu cherchais depuis longtemps en matière de fic ! J'espère qu'au stade où tu liras ma réponse, elle te plaira toujours autant ! Merci à toi.

 **Guest (la fameuse Charlotte!)** : Toi aussi tu verras ma réponse plus tard, mais merci pour ta review ! J'espère qu'à ce stade tu ne me détestes pas trop, je ne suis pas toujours très gentille avec Charlotte ahah Mais je l'adore !

 **Tac** : Coupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! :D Faut que tu continues à avancer là hein, t'es pas bien avancée. (a) Mais merci de me laisser ton avis ! :D Oui mes fins de chapitres sont volontairement frustrantes ahahah

 **Mrs. Malefoy** : Aaaaah je suis contente que tu l'as dévoré ! C'était une bonne part de tarte vu la longueur, celui-là ! ahah Ah non, je ne connais pas ! On n'est pas du tout du même coin, moi j'habite entre Liège et Verviers (mais plus près de Liège quand même). Il faudra encore patienter un peu pour le lemon, mais tu verras, les choses deviennent sérieuses, tu vas voir. :p Je compte en effet écrire ce fameux cap de la première fois, j'y réfléchis beaucoup et je crois que je sais comment je vis m'y prendre ! En tout cas, il sera décrit et j'attends les reviews avec impatience, ce sera ma première fois aussi...sur le net ahah Bisous !

 **ET UNE MENTION SPÉCIALE POUR UNE REVIEW QUI M'A EMUE :  
** **Slytherin** : Tu l'as peut-être vu sur facebook puisque l'on a une amie en commun, mais j'ai été très touchée par ta review ! Je me disais justement que ça faisait "longtemps" que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles (c'est relatif vu que j'écris vite), mais je pensais simplement que tu avais une vie ahah Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu fasses des pieds et des mains pour lire mes chapitres... Au point de demander des screen shot de mon chapitre 13 pour pouvoir continuer ta lecture ! Wow ! Franchement, quand j'ai lu ça, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est plaisant de lire ça. J'en suis sans voix. A part : **Merci** quoi. Merci de me suivre avec autant de volonté ! J'espère que ta prochaine lecture se fera dans un endroit très particulier alors ahah

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Tout en douceur**

La fin des vacances et l'heure du départ arrivèrent, entre nostalgie des moments de calme et excitation du retour à un quotidien plus mouvementé. Serrant une dernière fois ses parents dans ses bras, Hermione transplana directement à la faculté. Il était aux environs de vingt heures et elle trouva Charlotte dans le grand salon, apparemment absorbée par un roman.

Ne voulant pas la déranger, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil à proximité, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, Charlotte terminant simplement la page qu'elle était occupée à lire.

\- Bonne année ! lui souhaita Charlotte en refermant son livre.

\- Bonne année, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Charlotte baissa les yeux sur la couverture du livre, comme pour rassembler ses idées, et lui raconta un peu l'histoire.

\- C'est une fiction qui retrace le vécu d'une Cracmole rejetée par sa famille, et qui se cherche une place dans la communauté magique. Le comble, c'est qu'elle appartient à une famille de Sang-purs. Au début, elle est un peu le Sombral de tous, son entourage préfère ignorer sa présence, chacun agit comme si elle n'existait pas. À la limite, on ne lui adresse la parole que pour lui faire faire des tâches ingrates, elle est traitée comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Puis à l'adolescence, elle rencontre des Moldus et elle commence à se rendre compte que sa valeur ne dépend pas de la présence ou de l'absence de capacités magiques. C'est là où je suis arrivée. Le titre se traduirait par quelque chose comme _Si seulement j'étais l'une des leurs_ …

Hermione avait hoché la tête au fur et à mesure de son explication, l'écoutant avec intérêt.

\- Ça a l'air bien comme histoire. J'ai un peu l'impression d'entendre l'inverse de mon vécu en tant que Née moldue, commenta-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? s'intéressa Charlotte.

Hermione confirma par une expression sonore.

\- J'ai toujours été bien considérée par ma famille, et mes parents ont été particulièrement fiers quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je suis continuellement soutenue dans mes choix et reconnue pour mes compétences. Par contre, dans le monde des sorciers, c'est un peu différent. Il y a toujours des imbéciles pour se considérer supérieurs à toi parce que ton sang est soi-disant sale. Heureusement pas tous, et j'ai finalement réussi à trouver ma place dans ce monde. En partie grâce à Harry, qui a vécu une situation similaire, et en partie grâce à Ron qui, bien qu'il appartienne à une famille « au sang pur », ne m'a jamais moins estimée par rapport à mon statut, expliqua-t-elle en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je vois, formula Charlotte. Ce n'est pas une expérience facile non plus.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, en effet. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne supportais pas Drago, à la base. Il faisait partie de ceux qui m'insultaient en raison de mon sang, et il était même le pire d'entre eux, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Je comprends mieux ta réticence début d'année du coup, compatit Charlotte. Il a bien changé, je suppose.

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Étonnamment, oui. Enfin, c'est toujours un insupportable prétentieux, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire rieur. Mais il n'a plus l'air de s'attacher autant à l'éducation raciale donnée par son père.

Charlotte l'observa avec une mine songeuse.

\- Son père… Mmh ! J'avais bien eu l'impression que c'était un personnage… _particulier_ , dirons-nous. Déjà pour se focaliser sur ton sang… Franchement, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez foncièrement différents. Justement, toi tu as un lien avec le monde Moldu, c'est d'autant plus riche, et je pense que le monde magique a besoin de gens comme toi pour mieux les comprendre et pour qu'on continue à vivre en harmonie, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Hermione lui sourit avec gratitude. Il était toujours bon d'être considéré. Elle ne voulait pas être perçue différemment par rapport à ses origines familiales, mais Charlotte pointait justement un aspect intéressant pour conserver l'équilibre entre les deux mondes. Et même mieux, pour l'améliorer, parce qu'Hermione avait l'intime conviction qu'il y avait énormément à faire de ce point de vue là. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu faire du droit pour rétablir la justice, mais elle aurait en réalité pu faire tellement d'études passionnantes… Et même à l'intérieur du droit en lui-même, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se focaliser sur une matière en particulier. La reconnaissance des créatures magiques ? La fin de l'esclavage des elfes de maison ? La lutte contre les différences de classes entre Sang-purs, Sang-mêlés et Nés moldus ? La reconsidération des Moldus et des Cracmols par les sorciers, comme des êtres humains à part entière, et pas comme des gens bien moins inférieurs parce que sans capacités magiques ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit enfin Hermione. Mais bon, l'éducation, ça a quelque chose de puissant, et ce n'est pas toujours facile à remettre en question, d'autant plus quand on t'enseigne depuis des générations et des générations que le seul statut qui importe, c'est le Sang-pur. Ça devient une obsession. Au point que son père a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

\- Les rangs de Voldemort ? On en a beaucoup entendu parler chez nous aussi, il n'a pas très bonne réputation… On n'en avait peur, en fait, même si c'était loin de nous. Certains sorciers belges et français ont rejoint ses rangs aussi. Mais heureusement, pas vraiment de guerre à proprement parler, même si on l'a tous craint. À part que ça reste des fanatiques, et qu'ils ont fait des morts sur leur passage en partant vers le Royaume-Uni, partagea Charlotte avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu dis que son père était un de ses sbires alors ?

Hermione hocha la tête, serrant les lèvres. Elle se promit de garder pour elle que c'était aussi le cas pour Drago, s'il avait changé, il avait le droit d'évoluer dans un espace où personne ne savait ce qu'il avait subi… Personne ne l'embêtait elle, avec le fait qu'elle était Née moldue, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui ferait ça ? Même si elle pensait Charlotte digne de confiance, ce n'était pas à elle de lui dévoiler ce fragment de vie.

\- Oui, son père était un Mangemort. Lui, sa femme et Drago ont déserté la bataille de Poudlard, au final. Et Narcissa a même sauvé la vie d'Harry, en fait, lui apprit Hermione. Donc je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas un si mauvais fond, ces Malefoy. Mais je me méfie quand même du père.

\- Bah ! Tu m'étonnes, c'est normal s'il te rejette juste parce que tes parents sont Moldus. Mais peut-être que si ça devient vraiment sérieux avec Drago, il finira par l'accepter ? espéra Charlotte.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais parler de Drago lui rappela qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu et qu'elle se languissait de le retrouver.

\- Bof, j'en doute vraiment, tu sais. D'ailleurs, tu l'as vu ? interrogea-t-elle Charlotte.

\- Qui ça ? Drago ? clarifia cette dernière.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Je l'ai vu en début de soirée, il partait boire un verre avec ses potes, l'informa-t-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, d'ailleurs.

Malgré elle, Hermione sentit l'excitation poindre en elle. Il était lui aussi rentré. Mais pas dans de bonnes conditions.

\- Ah bon ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? se soucia Hermione.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Charlotte. Mais quand je lui ai demandé si les fêtes s'étaient bien déroulées, il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules, puis il est parti.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Certes, Lucius n'était pas le sorcier le plus sympathique au monde, mais elle espérait qu'il n'y avait rien eu en particulier.

\- Au moins, je devrais bientôt le voir, en principe, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Charlotte lui sourit.

\- En effet. Il t'a manqué ?

\- Tellement ! soupira Hermione. Même si j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? se soucia Charlotte.

Hermione lui raconta en quelques mots ses vacances, les retrouvailles avec Harry, les Weasley et ses parents.

\- C'est super pour tes amis ! Tu vois qu'ils acceptent ta relation avec Drago finalement, lui soutint Charlotte.

\- Oui, enfin, Ron n'est même pas encore au courant que j'ai quelqu'un, je te rappelle. Je ne me réjouis pas de sa réaction, redouta-t-elle.

\- Tu crois toujours qu'il va mal le prendre ? Malgré sa réaction mature quand tu lui as confirmé que c'était bel et bien fini ?

Hermione hocha tristement la tête.

\- Oh oui, il ne va pas du tout apprécier… Tu sais, c'est une chose d'être rejeté, mais c'en est une autre de se sentir remplacé, surtout par un rival, développa Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, avoua Charlotte.

\- Puis Ron a un sale caractère, quand il est blessé, il se renfrogne comme un gamin privé de sucreries, rit-elle de façon nerveuse.

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses un moment, avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

\- Enfin bon, soupira-t-elle. Et toi alors, tes vacances ?

\- Oh ! Elles étaient super ! Entre marchés de Noël et rassemblement familial. Beaucoup de joie et de bonne humeur, et surtout de vin chaud ! dit Charlotte avec un sourire rêveur. Puis j'ai revu quelques amis de Beauxbâtons aussi.

Hermione et Charlotte discutèrent ainsi quelques heures, partageant ensemble les différents moments de leurs vacances, s'enthousiasmant et divergeant rapidement sur d'autres souvenirs plus anciens. Finalement, elles allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives sans qu'Hermione voie Drago réapparaître de sa sortie.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. L'orage venait de tonner quelque part au loin, dans le ciel. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de secondes pour qu'elle aperçoive l'éclair déchirer la nuit et éclairer sa chambre d'une lueur inquiétante.

Les yeux écarquillés et la peur au ventre, elle se rappela. Elle se rappela cette nuit, également orageuse, où elle s'était retrouvée sous l'influence de l'Anam arbait. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Drago.

Bravant son angoisse, elle repoussa ses couvertures et sortit dans le couloir. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, comme si l'âme en peine pouvait l'entendre si elle marchait normalement. Elle sursautait par à-coups, s'appuyant contre le mur et se tenant le cœur lorsque le craquement de l'orage se faisait entendre ou qu'un éclair projetait sa lumière lugubre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Tant bien que mal, elle parvint jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du blond. Et là, elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il s'y trouverait. Après tout, rien ne prouvait qu'il fût déjà revenu de sa sortie. Elle n'était même pas capable d'estimer l'heure qu'il était, parce que dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas songé à regarder son réveil. Se forçant à respirer calmement, elle prit son courage à deux mains, frappa à la porte de la chambre de Drago et l'ouvrit.

Avec soulagement, elle découvrit une masse dans la pénombre, qui remua légèrement à son entrée.

\- Drago ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblotante sous l'effet de la peur.

Cette fois, elle vit une tête se relever de sous les draps.

\- Hermione ? lui répondit une voix endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

À ce moment-là, un éclair illumina la pièce, découvrant la chevelure hirsute de Drago. L'expression du visage d'Hermione devait être explicite, puisque Drago comprit immédiatement la raison de sa présence.

\- Allez, viens là, l'invita-t-il en soulevant sa couette.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, s'accrochant désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sut instantanément comment se caler contre lui, leurs corps se rappelant intuitivement la position leur seyant le mieux à tous les deux.

Drago sentait l'alcool, mais Hermione n'en avait cure ; elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité.

\- Tu m'avais manqué…, lui souffla-t-elle.

Mais Drago s'était déjà rendormi, son thorax se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Manifestement, il s'était pris un beau chaudron…

Hermione s'endormit avec plus de difficultés, toujours effrayée par la possibilité que l'Anam arbait revienne la chercher, mais la respiration paisible de Drago eut raison d'elle, et elle s'endormit en se calquant à son rythme.

 **ODODODOD**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans le lit. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de deux secondes pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas son lit, et pour quelle raison elle s'y trouvait.

Elle se retourna, et découvrit Drago appuyé contre son bureau, une tasse de thé à la main. Il paraissait l'observer depuis un moment déjà…et en petite tenue qui plus est. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Hermione disparut sous la couette, rougissante. Elle entendit le rire du blond retentir. Merlin, même ça, ça lui avait manqué…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était déplacé dans sa direction, et il s'installait dans son dos, l'enserrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue pendant deux semaines et voilà déjà que tu te caches, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser derrière l'oreille.

Hermione soupira d'aise, sentant par la même occasion les lèvres de Drago former un sourire sur sa peau. Il continua alors à l'embrasser, en collant ses lèvres un peu partout dans la nuque et le haut du dos de la brune. Hermione apprécia chacun d'entre eux, se cabrant de ravissement, sentant une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit-il alors.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle se fit happer par son regard bleu étincelant. Merlin, est-ce que c'était vraiment elle qu'il regardait toujours de cette façon… ? À chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elle sentait cette tension dans le creux de son ventre.

\- Un cadeau ? s'exclama-t-elle. En quel honneur ?

Drago rit doucement.

\- Noël, ça te dit quelque chose ? la taquina-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais des cadeaux ? précisa-t-elle.

\- Je t'en ai offert un à ton anniversaire aussi, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Certes…mais ce n'était pas prévu. Alors qu'ici…, discuta-t-elle.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser sur les lèvres, auquel Hermione ne put que répondre, noyée dans sa douceur.

\- Arrête de chercher à comprendre, l'enjoint-il quand il y mit fin.

\- D'accord, céda Hermione dans un souffle.

Tout, elle accepterait tout pour qu'il continue à l'embrasser de cette manière.

Il s'écarta alors, au regret d'Hermione. Mais il revint rapidement, un écrin bleu foncé dans la main, qu'il lui tendit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. La sorcière se redressa, s'asseyant à son tour. Elle prit la petite boîte, observant Drago d'un air curieux. Il avait ce sourire en coin, amusé de la voir si hébétée.

Elle ouvrit délicatement son cadeau, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de précieux, et y découvrit un bracelet fin en argent. Il était à la fois élégant et discret…mais surtout, il s'agissait en fait d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, la tête et la queue se superposant.

\- Il est magnifique, commenta Hermione. Mais vraiment, un serpent ?

\- Ouais, rigola-t-il. Il a des propriétés intéressantes, en fait.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Attends, tu vas voir, préluda-t-il.

Il entreprit de sortir délicatement le bijou de son coffret, mettant en contact la tête avec le poignet d'Hermione. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le serpent en métal se mua et s'enroula de lui-même autour de son articulation.

\- Il est capable de percevoir tes émotions aussi. Et particulièrement, quand tu seras stressée ou angoissée, il tournera autour de ton poignet dans un mouvement apaisant, expliqua-t-il.

Hermine était émue. Ce cadeau était tout simplement…parfait. Et il lui correspondait tellement, elle qui avait tendance à s'affoler, parfois pour un rien. Elle allait sûrement en avoir particulièrement besoin avec les examens de fin d'année… Et si Drago continuait à la rendre folle.

Les yeux embués de larmes, la sorcière releva la tête en direction de celui qui lui offrait tellement plus qu'il ne l'imaginait avec un si petit bijou.

\- Merci…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

En cet instant, elle ressentait tellement d'attraction pour lui, et de gratitude pour cette chance que lui offrait Merlin de vivre pareille relation. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer son bonheur.

Entre deux baisers de remerciement, elle se souvint qu'elle avait elle aussi un petit quelque chose pour lui.

\- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, pour être franche, annonça-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, dans une mine réflexive.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Je reviens, je vais le chercher, avisa-t-elle, avant de filer dans sa chambre.

Elle fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard, quelque peu essoufflée. Elle s'était pressée, impatiente de retourner auprès de lui. Elle lui tendit un paquet, qui était en réalité une petite caisse en carton décorée d'un emballage en papier vert – volontairement vert -, terminé d'un nœud rouge. Drago tira sur le nœud pour le défaire et s'occupa du reste de l'emballage jusqu'à pouvoir plonger les mains dans la petite caisse.

Lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il était question, il ouvrit grand les yeux, comme un Porlock surprit par une présence humaine. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour retrouver une contenance, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'Hermione comprenne : il était content.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione sourit, heureuse de son effet.

\- Sur une brocante. Il a été modifié magiquement, lui révéla-t-elle.

Sous le regard intéressé de Drago, elle prit le tourne-disque en format miniature, et lui montra un curseur placé sur le côté.

\- Tu peux choisir qui peut entendre ta musique. Au milieu, c'est normal. Dans ce sens-là, il n'y a que toi. Et dans l'autre, uniquement les personnes présentes dans la pièce, dit-elle en faisant la démonstration.

\- Bon choix, signala-t-il sobrement.

\- Ça t'évitera de faire profiter tes voisins de chambre de ta musique de dégénéré, le charria-t-elle.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, il l'avisa du coin de l'œil.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il souleva le tourne-disque hors des mains d'Hermione, et sans même le regarder dans sa trajectoire, le déposa sur son bureau.

Se penchant en avant, il plaqua alors Hermione sur le dos, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu disais ? lui fit-il répéter, l'air taquin.

\- Moi ? Rien…, sous-entendit Hermione sur un ton faussement innocent.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Drago, tous sourires.

Sans crier gare, il chatouilla les côtes de la brune, qui partit dans un rire étouffé.

\- Dra…Dra…Drago…s'il…te…plaît…arr…ête ! le supplia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Hilare, Drago suspendit son geste, et essuya une larme qui s'était échappée malgré Hermione.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. À peine l'avait-elle retrouvé, qu'elle se sentait à nouveau pire que bien. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir ressenti un manque de lui. Un manque de ses baisers et de ses étreintes, bien sûr. Mais pas seulement. Un manque de ce bleu si intense. Un manque de son sourire en coin. Un manque de son rire moqueur. Un manque de sa prétention même. Un manque de son prétendu détachement constant. Un manque de sa volonté à garder un contrôle la situation. Un manque de lui, simplement.

\- Embrasse-moi…, l'intima Hermione.

\- Tu es carrément accro à mes baisers, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? rit le blond en guise de réponse.

\- Drago ! se plaignit-elle en rougissant.

Mais dans cette position, elle ne pouvait pas fuir son regard. Et il ne se privait pas de l'observer, un sourire en coin.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de répondre à ta requête, la brava-t-il.

Hermione le défia du regard. Il s'amusait un peu trop à son goût, et elle ne voulait pas toujours le laisser gagner. Alors, à défaut d'avoir un Grapcorne comme petit ami, elle attrapa Drago par l'arrière de sa nuque, et colla ses lèvres de force contre les siennes. Si Drago lui répondit avec ferveur, ils furent rapidement interrompus par un gargouillement… Hermione avait faim.

En riant, Drago se détacha d'elle.

\- Je crois que tu viens de me donner une raison inverse. Allons manger, décréta-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se concentrait sur la relecture de sa synthèse du cours d'Histologie. Vu la quantité astronomique de matière, elle s'y était attelée durant la semaine chez ses parents, et elle vérifiait qu'elle était complète.

Drago était installé quelques mètres derrière elle, sur son lit. Elle l'avait convaincu de l'importance de se remettre à travailler, même si les cours ne reprenaient que le lendemain. Elle n'oubliait pas la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, c'est-à-dire l'aider à réussir son année.

Avec un sourire attendri, elle le vit soulever un sourcil puis hocher la tête et noter quelque chose. Il était concentré sur son cours de Virologie générale, un cours qu'il avait en commun avec les Soigneurs.

\- Je te vois me regarder, tu sais, se moqua-t-il gentiment, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Rougissante, elle se détourna, non sans bafouer quelques mots.

\- Oups ! Désolée, je te laisse te concentrer.

Hermione tenta elle-même de se focaliser sur sa synthèse, mais ses pensées dévièrent rapidement sur la nuit précédente. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se rappela l'orage, sa peur, mais surtout, en fin de compte, l'absence de l'Anam arbait.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Drago, qui se mit à rire.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile d'arrêter de me regarder, la charria-t-il. Mais si tu continues comme ça, c'est toi qui auras besoin d'aide pour réussir ton année.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il était bête quand il s'y mettait !

\- Je pensais à quelque chose, avança-t-elle.

Drago releva la tête de son grimoire, le regard interrogatif.

\- La nuit dernière, tu savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas. L'âme en peine, précisa-t-elle lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je le savais, confirma-t-il.

\- Comment ?

D'un signe de la main, il lui fit comprendre de patienter un peu, pendant qu'il notait quelque chose, avant qu'il ne marque sa page et qu'il referme son cours. Il releva la tête vers elle.

\- L'ambiance. Elle n'était pas la même que celle de la nuit où l'Anam est venue, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione plissa les yeux dans une mine réflexive. L'ambiance ? Elle n'avait pas du tout songé à cela, tant elle était obsédée par la présence de l'orage et par sa crainte. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été « envoûtée », comme cela avait été le cas la première fois. Mais peut-être que la raison était simple : elle ne se sentait plus déprimée. Est-ce que l'ambiance était vraiment différente de celle de la première fois ?

\- C'était un simple orage, en fait, précisa-t-il. L'atmosphère paraissait…je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme moins électrique, moins porteuse d'un danger. Tu sens quelque chose de mortuaire quand l'Anam vient, tu vois ? Et ici, rien de tout cela.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant un peu mieux où il voulait en venir. C'était quelque chose que l'on sentait de tout son être, c'était difficile à expliquer.

\- J'ai été bête d'avoir peur d'un simple orage, manifesta-t-elle, honteuse.

Drago haussa les épaules. Mais elle devait afficher une mine dépitée, puisqu'il lui ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à s'y blottir. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à le rejoindre.

Son dos appuyé sur son thorax, elle laissa sa tête reposer dans son cou, tandis que Drago l'entourait de ses bras.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu as peur de l'Anam arbait, quand tu sais ce que c'est. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir, même si je n'étais pas d'une grande utilité, la rassura-t-il.

Hermione sourit. Il était gentil quand il le voulait. Elle regarda les mains du blond, qui la tenaient. Elle en attrapa une, qu'elle retourna pour afficher sa paume. Elle y glissa ses doigts, jusqu'à les entrelacer aux siens. Drago ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant la brune faire. Hermione attendit, mais il ne réagit pas. Peut-être qu'il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de retirer sa main ni de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Drago. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si entière dans les bras de quelqu'un. À part peut-être ceux d'Harry, mais il était différent d'être enlacée par son meilleur ami. Et elle ne souhaitait pas forcément sa proximité physique, alors que celle de Drago lui semblait tellement essentielle, presque vitale. Comme si elle en avait besoin pour vivre…c'était étrange de penser de cette façon. Drago repoussait ses démons et ses cauchemars. Elle ne dormait jamais aussi bien que dans ses bras.

Ses pensées ramenèrent alors Hermione à la nuit précédente. Au fait que Drago ne s'endormait jamais aussi rapidement que lorsqu'il avait bu…et il ne semblait pas avoir déjà autant bu durant les précédents mois qu'il ne l'avait fait la veille.

\- Tu devais t'être pris un sacré chaudron pour te rendormir comme ça, quand même…, chuchota-t-elle, presque gênée de lui faire remarquer.

Drago rit doucement.

\- Ouais, plutôt, confirma-t-il.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Aussitôt avait-elle posé sa question qu'elle le regretta. Drago n'allait de toute façon jamais lui répondre, et elle risquait juste de l'énerver, au mieux de le braquer.

Et en effet, elle le sentit se crisper derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? l'interrogea-t-il plutôt que de lui répondre.

\- Charlotte, annonça-t-elle.

\- Charlotte ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle t'a demandé comment s'étaient passées tes vacances. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression que ça avait été le cas. Ou plutôt, que tu n'étais pas de bonne humeur, et moi, j'ai associé ça avec tes vacances.

Il haussa les épaules, avant de lui répondre de manière évasive.

\- Je vois. Pas mieux ni moins bien que d'habitude, en fait.

Hermione n'imaginait que trop mal ce que cela pouvait être de passer des fêtes de famille en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy. Il lui apparaissait comme un être tellement méprisable… Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Drago. Mais Lucius Malefoy restait un homme, et Hermione ne pouvait concevoir qu'il soit un être totalement noir.

\- Ton père ne doit pas être facile à vivre…, sous-entendit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle craignait toujours d'aller trop loin. Mais Drago ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il rit d'un rire, un rire un peu jaune. Mais un rire quand même.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ironisa-t-il.

\- Mais ta mère doit bien lui avoir trouvé des qualités, si elle l'aime…, tenta-t-elle alors.

\- Ouais, je suppose, dit-il de manière évasive.

Drago s'arrêta puis, après un court silence, soupira.

\- Mon père n'est pas très expressif, mais quand il s'agit de sa famille, il est…disons…aussi protecteur que s'il s'agissait de sa propre personne. Il a un instinct de survie élargi, et je pense que dans le fond, il ferait n'importe quoi pour épargner ma mère et l'honneur des Malefoy, même si cela signifie parfois se mettre en danger lui-même. Je pense que c'est une des choses qui a plu à ma mère, confia-t-il.

Hermione ne sut pas l'expliquer, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus. Il lui avait déjà dit plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer, et elle était touchée de la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours enlacées. Elle aimait cette sensation, elle se sentait tellement privilégiée. Et dire que le père de Drago n'approuvait pas cette relation…

\- Il ne t'a plus embêté avec le fait que…que tu sois en couple avec une Sang-de-bourbe ? risqua-t-elle, utilisant ce mot qui lui lacérait la gorge à la façon du maléfice du Sectumsempra.

\- Mmh ! Non. Il m'a déjà dit ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et pour lui, il n'y a aucun doute que j'ai « remédié au problème », dit-il, un mépris clairement discernable dans la voix.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « remédier au problème ». En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle de la part du père Malefoy ? Elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la famille. Mais elle ne pouvait que relever un élément : Drago n'avait pas écouté son père…

\- Pourquoi il n'y a aucun doute pour lui ? se préoccupa-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'un Sang-pur qui sort avec une Sang-de-bourbe, c'est une question qui touche à l'honneur de la famille. Et chez les Malefoy, on n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois : on n'agit pas, par principe, à contre-vol de cet honneur, développa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je vois…

Est-ce que Drago avait réellement décidé d'agir en opposition avec ses valeurs familiales ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle ne savait pas quel avenir était possible pour leur couple, dans ses conditions. Parce que cela ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Drago ne renierait jamais sa famille pour elle. Dans les limites de la faculté, il pouvait peut-être encore se permettre certaines choses, mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement garder leur relation secrète.

Ou peut-être qu'il le pouvait justement. Mais après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Ils vivaient leur histoire au jour le jour, ils ne se projetaient jamais… De toute façon, Hermione n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Parce que si elle se projetait, tout lui dirait de fuir dans la direction opposée à celle de Drago. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait rester avec lui. Quitte à en souffrir par la suite. De toute façon, est-ce que ce n'était pas le propre de toute relation ? Amoureuse ou pas, d'ailleurs.

Seul Merlin savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain après-midi, les groupes de travail d' _Approche multidisciplinaire des soins magiques et de l'homéostasie_ s'étaient rassemblés. Un nouveau thème avait été distribué à chacun d'entre eux, et celui du groupe composé d'Hermione, Charlotte, Drago, Ethan et Sara portait cette fois sur la médicomagie alternative, c'est-à-dire tous les procédés non reconnus pour leur efficacité qui pouvaient porter leur fruit dans certains cas, pour certains patients.

\- Tu mettrais vraiment la psychomagie comme discipline appartenant à la médecine alternative ? demanda Sara à Ethan, qui venait d'en énoncer la possibilité.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, soutint Hermione. La psychomagie, c'est une discipline scientifique reconnue.

\- Peut-être plutôt parler des psychothérapies alors ? proposa Charlotte.

Tout le monde sembla réfléchir à la suggestion de Charlotte. Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots en forme dans son esprit, elle trouvait les frontières tellement floues entre ce qui était scientifiquement reconnu et ce qui était réellement considéré comme une alternative à la médicomagie.

\- On s'égare un peu là, non ? intervint Drago. Parce que si la psychothérapie est une alternative, c'est plutôt une alternative à la psychomagie, pas à la médicomagie en elle-même.

Les quatre autres sorciers acquiescèrent, en accord avec l'idée formulée par Drago.

\- J'avoue, répondit Charlotte. On en revient plutôt aux disciplines de soins physiques, alors ?

\- Oui, plutôt ça, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Les pratiques des druides qui reviennent à la mode ? soumit Ethan.

\- Oui, bon ça ! adhéra Hermione.

L'approbation fut générale au sein du groupe de travail. Ethan lança un sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Elle entendit alors Drago grogner discrètement à côté d'elle. Aïe, aïe, aïe, la jalousie de Drago resurgissait. Amusée, Hermione retint un sourire. Sourire qu'elle ne put pourtant pas retenir quand elle aperçut son petit ami se rapprocher imperceptiblement d'elle, comme pour rappeler qu'il était là.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Hermione tenta ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais tenté auparavant : elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du blond, qui non seulement ne la repoussa pas, mais en plus sourit. Un sourire empli de fierté. Cet imbécile était fier comme paon de sortir victorieux d'une bataille silencieuse avec un autre prétendant masculin.

Secouant doucement la tête, Hermione sourit. Il était vraiment irrécupérable.

Elle croisa le regard de Charlotte, à qui l'échange silencieux n'avait pas échappé. Elle aussi souriait. Elle avait compris et surtout, Hermione le savait, elle notait le changement progressif entre les deux amoureux. Drago se laissait toucher en public, ne laissant aucun doute pour un regard extérieur : ils étaient ensemble.

 **ODODODOD**

En fin d'après-midi, après le cours d'Approche multidisciplinaire, Hermione et Drago remontaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Traverser le parc enneigé, deux fois en peu de temps, afin de se rendre audit cours, avait fini par transir de froid Hermione, qui tremblait et claquait des dents. L'hiver, c'était magnifique au coin d'un feu, pour admirer les paysages, mais quand il fallait se déplacer, c'était un autre tour de baguette.

À peine entrée dans la chambre, Hermione retira ses chaussures et se réfugia sous la couette.

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi facile de te mettre dans mon lit, ricana Drago. Si j'avais su… J'aurais peut-être dû penser à refroidir la pièce, depuis le temps.

\- T'es bête ! lui signifia Hermione entre deux claquements de dents.

\- Au contraire, c'est très intelligent comme raisonnement, la contredit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un raisonnement de Serpentard manipulateur, tu veux dire, objecta-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard faussement venimeux, à l'image de l'animal.

\- Oh ! Doucement. On n'insulte pas ma maison, Madame la Gryffondor et son fonctionnement idéaliste, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien. Drago avait un ego surdimensionné, il ne la laisserait de toute façon pas gagner leur petite bataille enfantine. Même si c'était un jeu. Peut-être même d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Imitant Hermione, il retira ses chaussures, et vint se glisser à côté d'elle. Immédiatement, elle vint se coller à lui, persuadée d'y trouver de la chaleur. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Je trouve que notre groupe de travail fonctionne bien, nota Hermione en repensant à leur après-midi.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il pensivement.

\- Mais tu aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre gars, souligna Hermione en riant doucement.

La sorcière avait envie de jouer un peu, finalement. À croire que Drago et ses attitudes de Serpentard déteignaient un peu sur elle, à force de le côtoyer.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Il y en a ça va. Du style Morrison, mais il est d'un ennui, commenta-t-il.

Il faisait référence à un sorcier que l'on ne voyait jamais ailleurs qu'en cours, pour lever la main et participer, et en salle d'étude pour réviser.

\- Tu dis surtout ça parce que ce n'est pas un dragueur comme Ethan, précisa Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? lui demanda Drago d'une voix neutre.

Hermione sourit. Pour une fois que c'était elle qui l'embêtait un peu… elle savait qu'il ne lui laisserait pas l'avantage bien longtemps, et qu'à un moment donné il faudrait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Elle comptait bien en profiter un peu en attendant.

\- Que tu es jaloux, révéla-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut neutre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, la contredit-il.

L'indifférente feinte du jeune sorcier amusait Hermione. Mais elle devait bien admettre que si elle n'avait pas observé son manège un peu plus tôt – quand il s'était rapproché d'elle après le sourire qu'Ethan lui avait adressé -, elle y aurait cru, à cette indifférente feinte.

\- Ah oui ? Même pas un petit peu ? insista-t-elle.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je sais que je suis mieux que lui, persista-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait. Lui et sa prétention ! Pour ça, il ne se cachait pas du tout, en revanche.

\- Et si c'était lui mon amant caché, celui que je devais voir avant le bal ? le taquina-t-elle.

Contre elle, elle sentit Drago se raidir. Elle découvrait une limite supplémentaire. Si elle riait de sa jalousie, elle ne voulait pas aller trop loin.

\- Je rigolais, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu te prends un peu trop d'aise avec moi, si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit-il.

Il lui avait dit ça sur le même ton qu'elle, mais elle avait pu sentir un certain relâchement de sa part à cette annonce. Cela dit, il avait quand même raison sur le fait qu'elle se prenait plus d'aisance avec lui. Elle s'en rendait elle-même compte. Discuter avec Ginny lui avait permis de se détendre avec lui, même si elle n'avait pas encore faire part de ses réticences à Drago.

Nerveuse, elle commença à jouer avec le col de la chemise du blond. L'idée de la conversation qui referait surface à un moment donné la bouleversait. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient imperceptiblement accélérés.

\- C'est vrai que je me sens de mieux en mieux avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Drago ne dit rien, mais peu de temps après, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et il lui attrapa le bras, qu'il plaça juste sous ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu es stressée alors ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba sur son poignet. Autour de celui-ci, le serpent en métal se mouvait, se déplaçant en cercles lents. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive réellement, le bijou avait senti sa tension interne et tentait de l'apaiser.

Elle releva les yeux vers Drago. Ses pupilles bleues la transpercèrent, attendant patiemment une réponse de sa part.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est temps que je te parle de quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle ne savait pas si son imagination lui jouait des tours, ou bien si au contraire, elle voyait parfaitement, mais il lui sembla que la brillance dans les yeux de Drago venait de perdre en intensité.

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, Drago reprit la parole.

\- Je t'écoute, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si elle était prête à lui parler, il n'en restait pas moins difficile de prononcer à voix haute ses pensées, et encore moins en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il était également difficile de commencer, elle ne savait vraiment comme s'y prendre. Alors elle commença dans l'ordre qui lui venait instinctivement.

\- Tu te rappelles que tu m'avais conseillé de parler à Ginny de ce qui me tracassait ? amorça-t-elle.

\- Mmh, oui ?

Hermione se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre. Si elle continuait ainsi, à se mordre à chaque fois qu'elle était troublée, elle allait se blesser à sang, un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je lui ai parlé, mais pas vraiment des réactions possibles d'Harry et de Ron, en fait, continua-t-elle.

La tête toujours baissée, elle sentait le regard intense de Drago, la faisant rougir.

\- D'accord… De quoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé alors ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Heu…je…heu…, bafouilla-t-elle, perdant ses moyens.

La gêne s'empara d'elle. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela avec personne d'autre que Ginny. Pas même avec sa mère, avec qui elle avait discuté de tout, y compris de sa relation avec Krum et Ron. Alors, se jeter à l'eau avec Drago, alors que l'idée était déjà embarrassante…

Deux mains se glissèrent sous sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à croiser le regard bleu.

\- Hermione ? insista-t-il.

Son estomac se tordit dans un mélange de tensions, entre malaise et papillonnements.

\- C'est encore pire si tu me regardes dans les yeux…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en libérant sa mâchoire.

Elle n'imaginait même pas quelle image elle devait renvoyer pour qu'il s'excuse. Autour de son poignet, le serpent ne cessait pas d'exécuter ses rotations.

Drago lui prit la main, caressant sa paume avec son doigt, effectuant des ronds. Hermione ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses gestes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de lui lâcher de but en blanc, de peur de ne pas y arriver si elle réfléchissait davantage.

\- On a parlé du fait que j'avais très envie que tu sois mon premier, avoua-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Drago suspendit ses mouvements apaisants. Il ne s'y attendait sans doute pas.

Risquant un coup d'œil, Hermione entrouvrit une paupière, apercevant le blond dans un silence étrange.

\- Drago ? souffla d'une petite voix d'où perçait l'appréhension.

\- Tu penses être prête ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione ouvrit les deux yeux, croisant les deux pupilles bleues. Son ventre se tordit. Elle acquiesça.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'en assura-t-il.

\- Mmmh ! Oui. Enfin… Juste… Est-ce qu'on peut y aller en douceur ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire adorable qui accentua la tension dans son ventre.

\- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, exactement ? s'informa-t-il.

Hermione avait la sensation que son regard azur lui brûlait la peau à la manière d'un soleil d'été. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là déjà ? Elle en perdait ses mots sous son attention visuelle.

\- Si on peut…heu…ne pas aller droit au but…et heu…tu vois…prendre le temps d'y arriver, tenta-t-elle.

Le sourire du blond s'accentua, entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement.

\- Tu veux de longs préliminaires quoi ? précisa-t-il en riant.

Hermione sentit ses joues se rosir, constatant ainsi qu'elle avait entre-temps reprit un peu contenance…pas pour très longtemps, apparemment.

\- Hum ! Et…heu…en plusieurs fois aussi ? formula-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- En plusieurs fois ? releva-t-il, n'étant pas certain de bien comprendre.

Hermione déglutit. Cela devenait beaucoup trop explicite à son goût, mais elle devait y passer si elle voulait que les choses se déroulent au mieux pour elle.

\- Oui… Hum… Genre on commence…mais on n'est pas obligés de terminer… tu vois ?

Drago glissa sa main dans la nuque de la brune, approchant sa tête de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Oui, je vois. Tu vas me rendre dingue, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, confirma-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord si on fait comme ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça-t-il.

Hermione se blottit alors contre son torse. Elle était tellement reconnaissante qu'il soit si compréhensif. Finalement, c'était Ginny qui avait eu raison : elle pouvait lui en parler. Et l'attitude du blond lui confirmait que, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi de tomber amoureuse, elle avait malgré tout empoché la bourse aux Gallions.

\- C'est nul si on se trouve un jour pour ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago rit doucement, faisant légèrement bouger son torse.

\- Un peu, oui. D'autant plus que ça fait un moment déjà que l'on n'a plus besoin de se donner rendez-vous pour se voir, s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Mmh ! D'accord, renonça-t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, Hermione profitant de son contact. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur retrouver progressivement un rythme normal. Elle s'apaisait. Elle avait enfin réussi à exprimer ses craintes. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir fait, et de découvrir que tout s'était bien passé.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'on en reparlerait cette année, ricana-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas rester sérieux, c'était incroyable ça quand même !

\- J'en ai marre de toi, tu sais ça ? souffla-t-elle, un sourire contredisant ses paroles.

* * *

Bon ben voilà, j'ai déjà tellement parlé avant le chapitre, que je suis épuisée pour écrire ici. Ahah  
J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience, vos remarques, suggestions, théories farfelues,...

On en apprend un peu plus sur les Malefoy ici, c'est un moment crucial pour moi, parce que ma vision est souvent très contradictoire avec la vision majoritaire. :p Du coup, quelle est votre vision des Malefoy ?

Est-ce que, comme **ma Cha'** , vous avez l'impression de revivre vos premiers émois amoureux avec ce chapitre ? :D (Si tu savais comme je t'adore pour m'avoir dit ça ! :D) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'objet que j'ai inventé ? (le bracelet en forme de serpent avec ses super fonctionnalités ahah) Est-ce que Drago est plus crédible en Porlock qu'en fuine ? Est-ce que vous aussi vous craquez à mort sur lui ? Est-ce que la bierraubeurre est à boire avec modération ou est-ce que je peux carrément me jeter sur le Whisky pur fur en réalisant que je ne peux pas ramener Drago chez moi après une soirée bien arrosée ? Est-ce qu'un jour je vais arrêter de raconter des bêtises ? XD

Allez, des bisous, et à bientôt ! :D


	16. Chapter 16 : () un dragon qui dort

Hellooooo ! Bon ça ne fait pas très longtemps que l'on s'est parlé, surtout pour ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre. D'ailleurs, je me demandais : par convention, je parle de mes lecteurs, mais je ne reçois des reviews que de lectrices. Est-ce qu'il y a des lecteurs masculins ? :p Je suis curieuse ! ahah

Alors, très important : je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai **changé le rating**. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps en fait, vu la tournure que prend ma fiction. Mais si je le fais aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison en particulier : dans ce chapitre, les choses deviennent _vraiment_ sérieuses entre Hermione et Drago. Autrement dit, pour que cela soit clair : **ce chapitre contient du lemon, donc plus que de la mention de sexualité.** Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je peux même, éventuellement, vous faire un résumé, si vous ne lisez pas. Par contre je sais que certaines personnes l'attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience, comme **Devine qui c'est** et **BrownieJune** (deux amies) qui m'en ont beaucoup parlé ahah (-18) coquillette hein ! :D

Concernant la famille Malefoy, je me suis mal exprimée dans le chapitre précédent, ce n'était que l'avis d'Hermione et pas le mien, mais c'était un peu pour tâter le terrain, parce que mon avis est réalité beaucoup plus...trash? Dans ce chapitre, un peu plus d'éléments, mais ça reste très flou, donc on aura l'occasion d'en reparler...

Derrière chose avant de répondre aux reviews anonymes : j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! :D Au moment où je publie, j'en ai même 114 et je suis très contente, merci ! :D Et petite mention spéciale à **Maraille** , qui m'a envoyé la 100e. :p Pour vous remercier, et comme quasiment toutes les reviews en ont parlé, je vous invite tous autour d'un (deux, trois,...) whisky pur feu pour noyer notre chagrin par rapport à l'absence de Drago dans nos lits. Rendez-vous au _Breuvage du medicomage_ ce vendredi !

 **Mrs Malfoy** : Ça risque de suivre assez vite ahah Heureusement que je suis accro à ma propre fic. J'aime bien la façon dont tu décris Lucius et Narcissa ! Ooooh une rencontre avec les Malefoy...bonne question. Est-ce que je peux faire ma sadique et ne rien te dire jusqu'à ce que tu découvres ? Ah bah oui, je peux en fait mouhahah Bisous!

 **Slytherin** : Bon ça dans le lit ! Pas très aventureux, mais tout bon aventurier doit aussi se reposer. :p J'ai vu que tu avais vu mon statut ahah J'ai compris que c'était toi, même si je ne suis pas venue te parler. Je crois que j'étais en train d'écrire quand tu m'as ajoutée. Comme la plupart du temps en fait... XD Oh mais comme je le dis ici un peu plus haut, ce n'est que la vision d'Hermione, va savoir ce qu'il va se passer après... :D

 **L'Ankou** : Ahahahah ta review m'a faite rire ! Il faut que je t'avoue...en fait, tu es amoureuse de Drago. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas d'antidote en plus. _It's all my fault_ ahahah Joli le Brossdur dans le cul ! Toi aussi tu as de bonnes idées je trouve ahah Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment je trouve toutes mes idées, mais elles me viennent naturellement, j'en profite. XD Bon après, y'a du travail derrière aussi (genre le nouveau jeu dans ce chapitre. :p) et c'est limite ça qui prend plus de temps, plus que l'écriture en elle-même en fait ahah Je ne dis rien à propos de Pansy ahah (coup kekette, le voilà !)

 **Tac** : Tu as rattrapé ton retard ! :D Il est sexy le blondinet hein? ahah La suite est la coupine ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort**

Depuis la rentrée, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les sorciers de la faculté de médicomagie de Liverpool, toutes sections et toutes années confondues, étaient à présent submergés de travaux en tout genre.

Hermione, en particulier, était constamment angoissée, alors qu'elle faisait partie des étudiants les mieux organisés. Autour de son poignet, le serpent en métal ne cessait pratiquement pas d'onduler. Même Drago ne parvenait pas à la détendre. Et s'il n'avait pas consenti à passer du temps à travailler plus que nécessaire avec elle – ou au moins, à s'occuper pendant qu'Hermione travaillait plus que de raison -, les deux amoureux ne se verraient plus.

\- Hermione ?

La voix lui parut tellement lointaine, qu'Hermione ne savait pas si elle l'avait rêvée ou si elle était bien réelle. Elle ne réagit pas. Si une partie de son cerveau entendait, il n'était cependant plus capable de lui insuffler l'attitude à adopter dans la situation présente. Que faisait-elle d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, elle rédigeait une biographie sur Cornelius Agrippa qui, avant d'être emprisonné par des Moldus en raison de ses écrits sur la magie, avait permis la découverte de nombreuses plantes médicinales intéressantes – même si on savait actuellement que certaines d'entre elles possédaient plus d'effets néfastes que de propriétés curatives intéressantes.

\- Hermione ?

Cette voix, encore. Ce n'était pas possible de l'imaginer deux fois d'affilée, si ? Pourquoi le monde lui paraissait-il si irréel ? Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de ne plus vraiment y appartenir, mais d'y être attirée par une force désagréable ?

À ce moment-là, elle sentit une pression et une secousse au niveau de son épaule et elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue fut brouillée pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer plus nettement ce qui l'entourait. Elle était avachie sur son bureau, et par-dessus son épaule, un sorcier à la chevelure platine l'observait. Drago.

\- Viens, tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour dormir, lui dit-il.

\- Mais…mon devoir…, résista-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire fatigué, mais indulgent.

\- Hermione, il est trois heures du matin. Tu es épuisée, et tu t'es endormie sur ton cours. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu reprendras demain, d'accord ? insista-t-il.

Exténuée, Hermione capitula et se laissa guider par Drago jusqu'à son lit. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour s'endormir comme un troll assommé par son propre gourdin.

 **ODODODOD**

Une secousse réveilla Hermione. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux, tant elle se sentait épuisée. Elle voulait rester dans son lit. Elle serra fort les paupières sur ses globes oculaires, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite au moment où sa maman venait la chercher. Et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir se rendormir.

À côté d'elle, elle entendit le rire de Drago.

\- Ma belle, il faut que tu te lèves, tu as un cours dans trente minutes. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, l'enjoignit-il sur un ton amusé.

Hermione grommela pour la forme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier les papillons qui s'étaient mis en mouvement dans son ventre au qualificatif utilisé. Elle adorait ses rares fois où il le faisait. Alors qu'il lui avait bien dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à des petits noms ridicules et dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Certes, « ma belle » n'était pas le petit nom le plus ridicule qui soit, mais venant de Drago, ça n'en était pas moins surprenant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione sourit à cette pensée.

\- Mmmh ! Et tu veux que je sorte du lit quand tu me parles de cette façon ? geint-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Drago lui chatouiller le cou, lui signifiant sa proximité.

\- Après mon cours de Sortilèges thérapeutiques, on revient ici, si tu veux, lui chuchota-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne rêvait que de la chaleur de son lit. Surtout si Drago l'y accompagnait. Elle avait l'impression que la vie était plus douce dans ses bras.

\- À quelle heure ? maugréa-t-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée.

\- Seize heures, comme tous les mardis. Tu voles vraiment à côté de ton Brossdur ce matin, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser travailler aussi tard, nota-t-il. Allez, debout !

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait décidément pas se rendormir, Hermione se força à s'extraire des couvertures et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain, pendant que Drago retournait dans sa propre chambre pour un brin de toilette.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à la cafétéria en compagnie de Charlotte. Andrew vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hé mec, on te voit plus trop pour le moment, alors je viens aux nouvelles. Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- On a pas mal de boulot pour le moment, mais toi aussi, je suppose, répondit-il.

\- Ouais, mais moi je trouve encore du temps pour mes potes, l'avisa-t-il, le reproche à peine masqué.

Hermione vit Drago arquer un sourcil, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre sa réponse, puisqu'elle fut à son tour interpellée par Charlotte.

\- Tu as encore travaillé tard hier ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as une mine épouvantable, Hermione. Il faut que tu dormes, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut que je rédige mes travaux et que j'avance dans les différentes matières aussi. Question de priorité, rétorqua-t-elle.

Même à ses propres oreilles, elle parut de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être que Charlotte avait raison après tout. Mais elle était trop grincheuse ce matin pour l'admettre.

\- Mmmh ! Je vois. Je dis ça pour toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si ton année était mal engagée, temporisa Charlotte. On n'a pas cours le mardi après-midi. Prends-toi exceptionnellement congé, non ?

Grommelant, elle acquiesça à peine. Elle sursauta quand Drago l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Elle a raison, et tu le sais. Profites-en pour faire une sieste, et je viendrai te retrouver à seize heures, d'accord ? lui proposa Drago.

\- Mmmh ! D'accord, céda Hermione.

Il lui était impossible de résister avec une proposition aussi intéressante.

La matinée de cours s'ensuivit, et Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Plusieurs fois, elle fut sur le point de s'endormir, mais un coup de coude de Charlotte suffisait à l'en empêcher. Et pendant le cours d'Imagerie moldue, ce fut la perceptive des railleries de Drago qui la tint en éveil. Certes, « tenir » était très relatif, mais le voir s'amuser du coin de l'œil lui donnait la force mentale pour ne pas littéralement s'effondrer sur sa tablette.

Au moment de la pause midi, alors qu'elle peinait à terminer son assiette sans atterrir tête la première dans son contenu, Drago l'envoya se coucher. Elle ne savait même pas si elle lui avait répondu, tellement rester éveillée lui demandait un effort surhumain.

À peine l'eut-elle touché qu'elle s'effondra dans son lit.

 **ODODODOD**

Elle sentit un corps se glisser à côté d'elle, avant de pleinement réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Drago l'avait rejointe sous les draps.

\- Hé, fit-il. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Tu as su dormir ?

\- Je suis toujours fatiguée, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de penser qu'il était beau…quand même, elle en avait de la chance, non ?

\- Hermione, il ne faut plus que tu te laisses envahir comme ça par le travail. Tu es en train de ruiner ta santé avec toute la tension que tu accumules.

\- Mmh ! répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne pouvait même pas le contredire, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Elle devait d'ailleurs avoir une mine horrible. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, elle n'avait jamais su le faire, les études lui importaient tellement. Elle craignait l'échec plus que de raison. Tant pis si elle s'épuisait. La fatigue était plus facile à assumer que l'échec.

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, avoua-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pu suivre son cheminement mental.

\- Pour les cours ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, pour ne pas me laisser envahir…, précisa-t-elle.

\- Il faut te détendre. Penser à autre chose, faire d'autres activités, lui dit-il.

\- Je veux juste rester avec toi, exprima-t-elle.

Drago lui sourit en réponse à sa supplique.

\- Tu sais qu'on dirait une petite fille quand tu es fatiguée ? la charria-t-il. Tu geins, tu te plains, tu réclames.

\- La petite fille t'ennuie, rétorqua Hermione, sans conviction aucune.

Il rit de sa mollesse.

\- Tes remarques se font moins sentir par contre, continua-t-il.

\- C'est comme ça que tu espères m'aider à me détendre ? En te moquant de moi ? se plaignit-elle.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit douloureusement.

\- Parce que tu espérais que je t'aide à te détendre ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt, chuchota-t-il, une expression malicieuse peinte sur le visage.

Saisissant le souaffle au vol, il glissa l'une de ses mains sous la mâchoire de la brune et l'autre sous son chemisier, avant d'attirer Hermione à lui. Il l'embrassa alors, délicatement, du bout des lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux de bien-être. Elle adorait cette douceur infinie, qui faisait lentement monter la pression en elle. Elle sentit les doigts du blond lui caresser le dos, pendant que son baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné. La tension dans le ventre d'Hermione se transforma en volcan, tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui.

Alors qu'il se faufilait par l'avant, poursuivant ses caresses sur son abdomen, Hermione gloussa.

\- Tu me chatouilles, souffla-t-elle, séparant leurs lèvres.

Drago lui répondit d'un sourire, les yeux rieurs.

\- Comment j'ai fait ça ? En touchant juste là ? lui demanda-t-il en repassant sa main sur la courbe que formait la taille d'Hermione.

Gloussant à nouveau, Hermione acquiesça. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait en confiance. Il la taquinait, comme toujours, mais il était doux.

\- Continue, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Drago la poussa alors, pour l'inciter à s'allonger sur le dos. Lentement, il poursuivit son exploration, faisant frémir la brune. Elle rêvait de pouvoir se rapprocher davantage de lui. La paume de sa main lui paraissait chaude en contact avec sa peau à elle, et son propre chemisier lui paraissait être de trop entre eux.

Lorsque Drago retira sa main de son abdomen pour la poser contre son cou, elle soupira. Elle en voulait encore, elle voulait ses caresses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il, goguenard.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le blond se marra, avant de la regarder intensément, la faisant rougir. Il adorait ça, avoir le contrôle. Oh ça, oui, et il ne perdait aucune occasion de l'exercer sur Hermione, qui rougissait beaucoup trop facilement.

\- Tu en veux encore ? la taquina-t-il, comme s'il ne l'avait pas compris.

\- Oui, encore, souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Il entreprit alors de débouter son chemisier, prenant tout son temps. Cela avait pour effet de rendre folle Hermione, qui se sentait fiévreuse. D'un gémissement, elle se plaignit.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas toi-même pouvoir attendre sans aller droit au but ? se moqua-t-il.

À cet instant, Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher dans un terrier de niffleurs. À défaut, elle enfuit son visage dans le torse de Drago, pour fuir son regard. Son regard qui semblait l'incendier toute entière.

Mais le chat était entré dans la cage aux lutins, à présent. Elle le savait. La sorcière brûlait non seulement sous le regard de Drago, mais également d'une flamme présente à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Et lui riait, clairement beaucoup plus détendu qu'elle. Et son rire, son rire qu'elle aimait tant, résonnait et faisait vibrer ses tympans, mais aussi son cœur. Il la rendait folle. Elle le voulait, lui. Elle voulait qu'il continue à la toucher comme il le faisait si bien.

Alors elle releva la tête et l'empoigna par sa chemise, sans délicatesse aucune. Elle le défia du regard, malgré les papillons qui explosaient dans son estomac comme une baguette en perte de contrôle, et lui transmis tout son désir à travers son baiser.

Leurs respirations s'accélèrent et Hermione gémit entre deux baisers. Drago descendit alors ses lèvres dans son cou, ayant au passage effleuré toute la peau qu'il avait pu atteindre.

Il continua sa route, déposant un baiser sur chaque parcelle du derme qu'il rencontrait. Hermione sentait les poils de son corps se hérisser dans un frisson incontrôlable, mais dont elle se délecta complètement.

Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu du ventre d'Hermione, la brune se figea. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Et elle ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. Elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion.

Il releva une tête interrogative vers la brune.

\- J'arrête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Se mordant la lèvre, Hermione acquiesça.

\- Je ne contrôle plus rien, chuchota-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Revenant à son niveau, il plongea son regard dans ses pupilles.

\- C'est un peu ce qui arrive quand ta libido prend le pas sur ta raison, lui souffla-t-il en partie amusé, en partie essoufflé.

Hermione ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à retrouver un rythme respiratoire correct. Ce qui était difficile quand l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, à une dizaine de centimètres d'écart. La flamme en elle paraissait tout bonnement incontrôlable.

\- Alors ma raison se bat encore, exprima-t-elle.

\- Je vois ça, répondit-il en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle noua ses doigts aux siens, observant leur entrelacement. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, de peur d'être happée par ses yeux bleu intense, certainement fous de désir. Et alors, de ne plus pouvoir répondre d'elle-même.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres du blond se refermèrent sur son front.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'étais d'accord d'y aller en douceur. S'il faut qu'on y aille par quatre cheminées, on ira par quatre cheminées, la rassura-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

Les jours suivants, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se tenir dans la même pièce que Drago sans se sentir une certaine tension sexuelle entre eux. L'ambiance était électrique. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie d'aller plus loin. Mais Hermione résistait. Encore un peu. Ainsi, elle évitait obstinément et au maximum leurs chambres respectives.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'elle se retrouva le vendredi soir dans le grand salon, avec Charlotte, alors que Drago était sorti au Breuvage du médicomage avec Andrew, Matthew, Joshua et Edward.

Elle forçait son esprit à se concentrer sur son cours de _Traumatologie : de quelques causes magiques du dysfonctionnement cérébral_. Mais cela lui demandait tellement d'effort et d'énergie de ne pas penser à Drago, et à ce qui risquait de se passer la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls, qu'elle relisait au moins pour la millième fois le même passage sans le comprendre.

\- Heu… Hermione ? risqua Charlotte.

Hermione releva la tête vers son amie, qui la regardait d'une étrange manière.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Charlotte.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'aller mal ?

\- Si, si… Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu te comportes bizarrement, lui dit Charlotte.

Est-ce que sa tempête intérieure était si évidente d'un point de vue extérieur ? Hermione tentait d'y donner au change, mais peut-être qu'elle ne dupait pas plus Charlotte qu'elle ne se dupait elle-même.

\- Comment ça, je me comporte bizarrement ? se renseigna-t-elle, sa voix se cassant au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu as l'air d'être à l'affût, tu te crispes et tu te perds dans tes pensées. Je te vois rarement aussi peu concentrée sur tes cours, lui expliqua Charlotte. Même depuis que tu sors avec Drago !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement. Apparemment, c'était aussi flagrant que ça.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant de lui répondre. Après tout, elle était son amie, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'elle vivait. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait déjà vécu.

\- Justement, ça a un rapport avec Drago…, commença-t-elle, incertaine.

Charlotte lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, figure-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

\- Mmmh ! fit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et poursuivit en chuchotant.

\- Disons que… mardi après son cours de Sortilèges, il est venu me rejoindre et…, dit-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase.

Elle sentit ses joues se rosir et elle vit les yeux de Charlotte pétiller, impatiente d'entendre la suite, ayant probablement compris de quoi il retournait.

\- Il… Je… Tu vois ! balbutia-t-elle. Enfin non, je l'ai interrompu avant et depuis…, exprima-t-elle, pas plus à l'aise que ça avec le sujet.

\- …tu ne penses plus qu'à ça ? devina Charlotte, avec un grand sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- J'ai peur d'aller trop vite, mais dès que je le vois, c'est… il y a comme un feu qui s'allume en moi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Ça a réveillé le dragon qui dormait en toi, résuma Charlotte.

Hermione confirma d'un nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Et ça me fait peur, à vrai dire, reconnut-elle.

Charlotte secoua la tête, un air amusé dessiné sur le visage.

\- Ah ! Toi et Drago, quand il s'agit de vos émotions et de les contrôler, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, commenta la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? quémanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Laisse-toi aller ! lui suggéra Charlotte. Tu as confiance en lui, non ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle craignait… Elle avait suffisamment de preuves pour savoir qu'il ferait attention, et qu'au moindre signal de sa part, il arrêterait tout s'il le fallait.

\- Demain, on sort, ça te dit ? Il y a une soirée organisée par le comité, autour d'un jeu de rôle.

Hermione sourit en hocha la tête. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. De toute façon, entre ses cours, ses révisions, ses devoirs et Drago, elle n'arrivait plus à rien, et si ça continuait, elle allait craquer sous l'effet de la tension.

 **ODODODOD**

Comme convenu entre elles, les filles participèrent à la soirée du comité. Attablées autour d'une Morelia viridis, elles avaient retrouvé la même bande qu'au début de l'année scolaire : les membres du comité, évidemment - Amy, Sam, Chad et Amanda -, mais également Luis, Rose et Briana. Comme à son habitude, Amy les avait accueillies avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, visiblement ravie de voir qu'elles revenaient participer à l'une des soirées du comité.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, les relations semblaient avoir évolué au sein du groupe. Le changement le plus évident était sans nul doute le fait qu'Amy et Chad sortaient à présent ensemble – peut-être qu'en lui avouant son attraction pour elle en début d'année, Chad avait déclenché quelque chose chez la jeune femme. Ils étaient ouvertement complices et attentionnés envers l'autre, sans en faire de trop, et c'était mignon à voir.

\- Bon alors, on le commence ce jeu ? s'exclama Amy à l'approbation générale.

\- Ça consiste en quoi ? lui demanda Hermione.

En guise de réponse, elle récolta un immense sourire.

\- Ce que j'aime bien avec toi, c'est que j'ai toujours quelque chose à t'apprendre, se réjouit-elle.

Elle sortit alors une boîte de jeu de son sac, sur laquelle il était inscrit _« La quête du pouvoir suprême »_. Elle retira le couvercle et montra à Hermione les différents objets au fur et à mesure de son explication.

\- Il s'agit d'un jeu de rôle, avec évidemment des joueurs, mais également un maître du jeu, que j'incarnerai, commença-t-elle. Les joueurs sont sélectionnés au hasard, en plongeant sa main dans cette bourse. Il y a le sorcier habile, qui a des compétences en endurance et en rapidité ; le sorcier respecté, qui a des compétences principalement sociales, et qui en plus est craint ; le sorcier résistant, qui a des compétences en disparition et en soins ; et enfin, le sorcier redouté, qui a des compétences en magie noire et qui n'hésite pas à tuer ses ennemis. Jusque-là, ça va ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Amy poursuivit.

\- Bien. Chaque sorcier est accompagné d'un objet ou d'un animal qui lui permet de se déplacer sur la _map_. Le sorcier habile possède un balai, le sorcier respecté circule à dos d'hippogriffe, le sorcier résistant est transporté par un phénix, et le sorcier redouté glisse sur un basilic.

Amy observa Hermione, attendant confirmation de sa bonne compréhension. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle continua ses explications.

\- L'ensemble des sorciers avance sur une _map_ , dans le but d'attendre le centre de celle-ci et d'obtenir un objet convoité, différent sur chaque _map_. Tiens, ici on va jouer avec la _map_ de la pierre philosophale. En fonction du sorcier qui parviendra jusqu'à la pierre, cela déterminera si l'usage convoité se fera aux fins du bien ou du mal. Évidemment, il faut affronter différentes épreuves pour atteindre l'objet en question.

Du doigt, Amy désigna divers espaces sur la carte du jeu.

\- Les épreuves varient selon le lieu traversé. Sur cette _map_ -ci, il y a la grotte, la forêt, la plage, le désert et le lagon enchanté. Les épreuves sont de divers types : rencontre avec une créature magique, duel entre sorciers, énigmes et exploitation d'un objet magique. Ce sont ta culture générale propre et les compétences de ton sorcier qui déterminent l'issue des épreuves. Les compétences de ton sorcier se trouvent sur une fiche personnalisée que l'on te distribue en début de partie. Ça va toujours ?

Hermione acquiesça, l'air concentrée.

\- O.K., juste une dernière chose avant de lancer le jeu : les épreuves en elles-mêmes et leurs issues, elles se concrétisent à la fois dans l'acquisition ou de la perte de compétences, représentées par des cartes que je pioche moi-même, et à la fois dans des injonctions sur les directions à prendre. Par exemple, tu pourras gagner deux points de logique et passer l'épreuve suivante du lieu magique, voire même passer directement au lieu magique qui succède celui en cours, termina Amy. Tu as des questions ?

\- Mmmh ! Je suppose que ça devient plus évident à mesure que l'on évolue dans le jeu ? demanda Hermione.

Amy lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Exactement ! confirma-t-elle. Mais de toute façon, vous êtes huit à jouer et il y a quatre pions, du coup on va faire des équipes de deux.

Puis elle se tourna vers Charlotte.

\- Tu avais déjà joué toi ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une mine réflexive.

\- Non plus, lui répondit cette dernière en secouant la tête.

Amy hocha la tête, semblant avoir trouvé réponse à ces questionnements.

\- O.K., je sais comment on va faire. Hermione, tu peux faire équipe avec Sam, Charlotte avec Amanda. Elles ont l'habitude de jouer, ça équilibrera bien. Chad, tu vas avec Rose, vu qu'elle débute à peine depuis samedi dernier ? suggéra-t-elle avec l'accord de tous. Et puis du coup, Luis avec Briana.

Chacun échangea sa place pour se retrouver à côté de son coéquipier désigné. Hermione s'assit donc à côté de Sam, qui lui adressa un sourire. Quand Amy fit passer la bourse aux personnages devant elles, Sam laissa Hermione y plonger la main pour en retirer le sorcier qui les représenterait dans le jeu. Elle sortit le sorcier résistant et Amy leur tendit la fiche correspondante, laissant à chaque équipe le temps d'en découvrir le contenu.

 ** _Le sorcier résistant_**

 _De son vrai nom : Wilfrid Thomas._

 _Son origine : terres écossaises._

 _Ses compétences : le soin (la guérison des blessures) et la disparition._

 _Son mode de déplacement : le vol et la disparition, via un phénix qui l'accompagne partout._

 _Ses atouts : sa capacité d'adaptation et de rebond face au danger._

 _Acquisitions et pertes au cours du jeu (cumulables sur différentes_ maps _) :_

Hermione releva la tête vers Sam, qui avait déjà terminé de lire la fiche. Il était fort probable qu'elle la connaisse par cœur.

\- C'est un bon personnage ? chuchota-t-elle à son attention.

\- Plutôt bon, oui, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. La compétence en soins est vachement utile quand on se fait attaquer par une créature ou quand on est provoqué en duel. La disparition sert aussi, dans le même contexte. Mais il faut une bonne culture générale pour compenser, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois, nota Hermione.

Amy lança alors le jeu, faisant arbitrairement commencer Chad et Rose pour permettre à Hermione et Charlotte d'observer quelques déplacements avant que leur tour ne vienne. Quand ce fut celui d'Hermione et de Sam, leur personnage atterrit sur une case du désert.

Amy piocha alors une carte correspond à cet univers.

\- Le sphinx, annonça-t-elle théâtralement. Wilfrid, le sorcier résistant, marche depuis plusieurs heures dans le désert du Sahara, quand il aperçoit un sphinx lui barrant le chemin. Il croit d'abord à une illusion due à la soif et à la fatigue, mais la créature lui fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix : s'il veut poursuivre son chemin, il doit résoudre une énigme.

Hermione sentit le soulagement l'envahir à cette annonce. Une énigme, c'était dans ses cordes.

Amy lut alors l'énigme du sphinx.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a trois têtes pour un seul corps, n'est pas particulièrement méchant, et pourtant a été, fut un temps, un animal de prédilection de grands mages noirs ?

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Hermione pour trouver la réponse.

\- Le runespoor ! s'écria-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Correct ! déclara Amy. La réussite de cette épreuve vous apporte deux points de logique et un point de rapidité. Le sphinx cachait un passage direct vers la sortie du désert. Vous accédez au lagon enchanté.

Hermione nota leurs nouvelles acquisitions sur la fiche du personnage, non sans fierté. Le jeu continua alors son cours, les équipes étant tour à tour confrontées à un loup-garou dans la forêt, à un miroir qui rendit fou l'équipe composée de Luis et Briana, à un vampire dans la grotte qui permit à Chad et Rose de gagner des points de persuasion et de discrétion, mais les ralentit, pour enfin revenir à Charlotte et Amanda qui provoquèrent en duel Hermione et Sam, en se retrouvant sur le même emplacement qu'elles.

\- Premier duel du jeu ! annonça Amy avec excitation. Le sorcier habile prend au dépourvu le sorcier résistant en attaquant le premier.

Elle piocha alors une carte « duel » avant de leur révéler son contenu.

\- Le sorcier possédant le plus de points en sortilèges remporte la confrontation, en retirant un point de rapidité à son adversaire.

L'équipe de Charlotte ayant deux points de sortilèges et celle d'Hermione aucun, elle remporta la confrontation et put se déplacer jusqu'à l'emplacement suivant. Mais les compétences en soins du sorcier permis à Hermione et à Sam de jouer sans devoir passer leur tour pour se reposer. Hermione et Sam accusèrent donc une nouvelle épreuve. Encore une créature magique.

\- Les sirènes ! s'exclama Amy. Le sorcier résistant ne peut avancer, ensorcelé par leurs chants. Étant inoffensives, il ne perd aucune compétence, mais doit patienter jusqu'au prochain tour pour continuer sa quête.

Le jeu se poursuivit ainsi pendant près de deux heures. Les sorciers affrontèrent à tour de rôle énigmes et objets magiques en tout genre, parfois bénéfiques, parfois maléfiques. La partie fut remportée par Chad et Rose, représentés par le sorcier redouté, aux compétences de magie noire. Ce fut donc le mal qui atteignit l'objet convoité et sema éternellement la terreur sur le monde des sorciers en buvant l'élixir de vie qu'il tirait de la pierre philosophale.

Lorsque les autres étudiants proposèrent une seconde partie, Hermione préféra rentrer à la faculté, sentant la fatigue pointer le bout de sa baguette – probablement accentuée par les quelques bouteilles de bière qu'elle avait vidées. Du même avis, Charlotte la suivit, permettant ainsi aux autres de poursuivre le jeu sans s'embarrasser d'une difficulté quant au nombre de participants.

Se souhaitant la bonne nuit après une soirée qu'il leur avait paru, à toutes deux, fort agréable, Hermione et Charlotte se séparèrent à la porte de leurs chambres respectives.

Ce fut l'esprit serein qu'Hermione s'endormit, prête à affronter la journée du lendemain.

 **ODODODOD**

Le dimanche, Hermione se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Sa première pensée s'était envolée vers Drago. Et elle avait décidé qu'elle l'avait suffisamment évité à présent.

Elle se dépêcha donc, enfilant des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentait à la fois à l'aise et jolie et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle n'y vit pas Drago, mais elle croisa Charlotte qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, Hermione, lui fit remarquer Charlotte.

Avec un grand sourire, Hermione le lui confirma.

\- J'ai bien dormi, et ce matin, j'ai juste envie de voir Drago, lui révéla-t-elle.

Hermione ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, ni comment ni ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais elle sentait quelque chose avait changé en elle.

\- Alors file, lui dit Charlotte en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Hermione acquiesça, et Charlotte la laissa pendant qu'elle mangeait sur le pouce. Une fois cela fait, elle courut, elle vola, elle fila vers la chambre de Drago. Elle l'avait décidément évité trop longtemps, et la légèreté qu'elle ressentait ce matin-là lui donnait des ailes et lui faisait oublier toutes ses inquiétudes.

Au moment où elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur le blond. Celui-ci parut d'abord surpris, ne s'étant pas préparé à voir qui que ce soit devant lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hermione était déjà pendue à son cou, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle ouvrit un passage, permettant à leurs langues de danser une valse lascive.

\- J'oublie le p'tit déj' ? souffla Drago entre deux baisers.

Hermione acquiesça, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient déjà.

Drago l'attrapa par la taille, l'attirant à l'intérieur de sa chambre, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Hermione se colla alors à lui, avant qu'il ne la soulève pour l'entraîner jusqu'à son lit. Positionnée juste sous lui, Hermione était assise, atteignant plus facilement ses lèvres de cette façon. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en décoller. Ou bien elle ne voulait plus, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle se sentait comme en transe, atteinte d'une frénésie qu'elle ne domptait pas.

\- Merlin, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ? s'amusa le blond.

En guise de réponse, Hermione l'agrippa au col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser encore, mais Drago se recula, l'en empêchant. Il portait son sourire en coin, lui signifiant qu'il avait décidé de s'amuser. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, qui se sentit sondée de l'intérieur des pupilles jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, où il lui sembla qu'une étincelle avait réveillé un Feudeymon. Un Feudeymon aux allures de dragon.

\- Drago ! se plaignit-elle faiblement, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Mais pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas tant de gêne – mais un peu tout de même -, mais plutôt de chaleur. Le feu en elle s'était propagé jusqu'à ses joues et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- C'est ça que tu veux ? chuchota-t-il en s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres.

Fermant les yeux, Hermione hocha la tête, attendant l'instant où leurs lèvres se toucheraient à nouveau. Sauf que Drago avait une autre idée en tête. Il se pencha sur la brune, pressant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il recommença plusieurs fois d'affilée, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione frissonne et gémisse d'impatience. Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous sa blouse, avant de soupirer d'aise sous ses caresses. Dans son ventre, le dragon crachait ses flammes, déclenchant ses frissons et agrandissant la bulle de désir. Elle se laissa faire quand il lui retira son vêtement, ne désirant que ses caresses, ne désirant que la chaleur de ses paumes sur sa peau.

Un long frisson lui traversa l'échine quand ses mains remontèrent lentement sur ses seins. Malgré elle, elle se courba. C'était comme si son propre corps voulait s'extraire d'elle pour se rapprocher davantage de Drago. Pour se rapprocher davantage du plaisir qui l'attendait.

Percevant sans doute son mouvement comme un signal – inconscient, mais désiré – de la part d'Hermione, Drago suivit la ligne de son soutien-gorge jusqu'à atteindre l'attache dans son dos. Dans un soupir, la brune sentit sa poitrine se libérer de toute contrainte. Elle s'offrait doucement à lui, mais ne ressentait en cet instant aucune frayeur. C'était un mélange d'excitation et de hâte, un mélange de frénésie et d'inconscience. Elle savait juste qu'à un moment elle y avait pensé, mais en cet instant, plus rien ne lui paraissait plus vital que de répondre à l'appétit du feu qui grandissait au fond d'elle.

Les lèvres de Drago se refermèrent sur son téton, entraînant une exclamation de surprise chez Hermione, qui se mua rapidement en soupirs de contentement. La langue faisait des ronds, provoquant une espèce de chatouillement sur l'extrémité de son sein, et surtout, déplaçant le cœur de ses désirs : du creux de son ventre, il descendait vers son intimité. Elle s'humidifiait déjà, elle le sentait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte que durant tout ce temps, elle avait gardé les mains crispées autour du col de la chemise de Drago. Avec fébrilité, elle entreprit de défaire le premier bouton, stoppant net l'activité de Drago, qui la laissa poursuivre son geste. Elle tremblait, elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour chaque bouton, mais il attendait patiemment qu'elle y arrive. Le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Réalisant que c'était ce dont elle avait envie. Réalisant qu'elle était en train d'opérer une grande étape dans sa vie, un peu à l'image de Norbert Dragonneau qui s'en allait pour des territoires inconnus, à la recherche d'une créature méconnue, effrayante, mais tellement attirante.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle s'aperçut que sa bouche était grande ouverte, de surprise, que la vérité la frappa. Elle avait toujours imaginé le torse de Drago comme celui d'un athlète, parfaitement dessiné. Si son torse était effectivement musclé, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le découvrir strié de cicatrices, de profondeurs et de tailles différentes, certaines rouges, d'autres légèrement rosées, d'autres encore blanchies par le temps. Elle passa sa main dessus, les effleurant du bout des doigts.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle releva le regard vers Drago, qui attendait toujours, sans bouger. Son esprit refusait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Tu veux bien l'enlever complètement ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, faisant référence à sa chemise.

Drago s'exécuta, lui permettant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le haut de son corps. Son regard accrocha la marque sur son bras, toujours légèrement enflée. La Noise sembla alors tomber.

\- C'est de la magie noire, pas vrai ? chuchota-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Une autre réalité s'imposa alors à elle.

\- Elles ne datent pas toutes du même moment…, constata-t-elle.

Ce qui signifiait que certaines étaient anciennes, d'autres récentes. Elle compara visuellement les cicatrices de son torse à la cicatrice de la Marque. Son estomac se tordit en se rendant compte que certaines paraissaient très anciennes et d'autres très récentes. Fermant les yeux, elle secoua la tête. Décidément, elle ne voulait pas comprendre ça. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait lorsque Drago essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il d'une voix assurée.

\- Drago…

Sa voix lui parut tellement apeurée. Non, non, non. Sa conscience faisait barrage contre ce que son esprit avait déjà compris.

Puis il lui sourit tristement.

\- Tu avais raison, en fin de compte, lui annonça-t-il.

Ses cils papillonnèrent pour évacuer les larmes qui s'y étaient logées. Elle observa Drago sans comprendre.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que je voulais devenir Guérisseur spécialisé dans le soin aux blessures causées par la magie noire pour soigner mes propres blessures, clarifia-t-il.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Drago. En cet instant, elle ressentait quelque chose de tellement fort pour lui. Un mélange de tristesse pour ce qu'il avait dû endurer, de colère pour celui qui en était la cause, et d'amour, parce qu'elle était irrémédiablement mordue de ce sorcier aux grands airs, mais finalement aux meurtrissures insoupçonnées.

Une part d'elle ressentait le besoin de le consoler. Une autre part, plus égoïste, avait besoin de le sentir au plus près d'elle, parce qu'elle voulait faire coïncider son esprit avec son corps. Elle avait la sensation que ses confidences donnaient une dimension plus intime à leur relation, et tout son être criait pour que cette intimité soit la plus totale.

\- Drago, fais-moi l'amour…, souffla-t-elle, sans vraiment y croire ses oreilles.

Ses mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à la ceinture de son partenaire. Elle s'emmêla les pinceaux, perdant patience. Elle était trop empressée pour faire les choses correctement. Drago rit doucement, prenant la relève.

\- Tu voulais y aller en douceur, c'est ça ? se moqua-t-il gentiment, avant de l'embrasser avec une ardeur contrôlée.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione, qui n'était plus en mesure d'utiliser correctement son cerveau. Tout son corps voulait Drago et le réclamait. Elle se colla alors à lui, ses seins et son ventre contre le torse et le ventre de Drago. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir jamais ressenti un toucher aussi agréable et intolérable, tant l'excitation engendrée était importante.

\- Drago, s'il te plaît…, geint-elle.

Elle sentit le sourire du blond se former, alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Une main l'effleura alors, descendant de son cou, à sa clavicule, passant par ses côtes et sa tête, pour arriver sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Instinctivement, elle écarta ses jambes, permettant à sa main de glisser entre ses jambes, frôlant son intimité à travers son pantalon en jeans.

Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, ayant cette fois parfaitement conscience que le cœur de ses désirs s'était alors logé au cœur de son intimité. Et il cognait, cognait, cognait sous sa peau, la rendant dingue. Et si elle pensait devenir dingue, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qui allait suivre.

Habilement, Drago lui déboutonna son pantalon, fit descendre sa fermeture éclair, avant de glisser sa main entre sa culotte et son jeans, pressant son intimité par des petits mouvements du bas vers le haut. Comment pouvait-elle avoir aussi chaud ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Mais son pantalon lui sembla soudainement de trop, de même que son sous-vêtement. Même la chaleur de la main de Drago ne pouvait changer cela : cuite pour cuite, de toute façon le dragon en elle était plus que chatouillé, et donc plus qu'éveillé. Il enflammait tout autour de lui.

Après un temps à la fois infiniment long et infiniment court, Drago retira sa main pour lui enlever son pantalon. Remontant jusqu'à elle, il s'arrêta devant son visage.

\- Je continue ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était même pas crier à l'affirmative que tout le corps d'Hermione faisait, c'était feuler. Sans prendre la peine de prononcer un seul mot, elle l'embrassa avec une avidité sans nom. Il lui répondit avec la même passion, avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. La sorcière n'y tenait plus. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir autant de désir. Cela ne lui paraissait pas humainement gérable.

Drago redescendit alors vers son entre-jambes, faisant alors descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes. D'un geste similaire à celui qu'il avait effectué sur sa culotte, il exécuta un mouvement du bas vers le haut, avant de titiller son bouton de plaisir, lui arrachant des soupirs incontrôlés. Puis, doucement, mais sans crier gare, il introduit un doigt, puis un deuxième. Hermione ne put retenir un « Oh ! » de surprise, étouffé dans un soupir prolongé. La sorcière se cambra alors, son corps n'aspirant qu'à la proximité avec Drago.

Celui-ci retira ses doigts, afin de retirer les vêtements qu'il lui restait.

\- Viens près de moi, lui chuchota Hermione d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous deux nus comme des véracrasses, collés l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres se touchaient, et Hermione sentait l'intimité de Drago se frotter à la sienne. Elle n'était plus qu'à une patte de boullu de connaître le grand frisson. Et par Merlin, elle avait toujours aussi chaud.

Séparant leurs lèvres, Drago vrilla son regard bleu étincelant dans celui d'Hermione. Son estomac ne pouvait pas se tordre davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais la tension était bel et bien présente. Et si intense.

\- Tu ne changes pas d'avis ? vérifia-t-il.

La tension dans le ventre d'Hermione était à son comble. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle avait fait son choix. Elle était décidée. Elle acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Elle entendit Drago lancer un sortilège de protection, avant de se repositionner sur elle.

Et doucement, d'un geste lent, il s'introduisit en elle. Hermione se sentit se contracter autour de son intimité, n'étant pas tout à fait à l'aise. Elle grimaça, entre le plaisir non dissimulé de le sentir enfin en elle et un inconfort difficile à définir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement mal, mais elle n'était pas très détendue non plus.

Drago s'immobilisa alors, toujours en elle, avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Sans un mot, Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il s'activa alors en elle, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Hermione se surprit à apprécier, sans pour autant ressentir l'explosion de plaisir décrite par beaucoup. C'était agréable malgré tout, et elle ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Elle partageait ce moment avec Drago, il faisait attention et c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant précis.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Ma première fois sur le net ahahah J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi tout ! Je sais que c'est très long pour un lemon, et j'espère que ça vous a semblé réaliste, parce que ma vraie première fois remonte à un sacré bout de temps. Au point que je suis retournée sur des sites dédiés à la première fois pour m'inspirer ahahah

Sinon, deux nouveaux éléments dans ce chapitre :  
\- le jeu. Alors là, j'avoue que je me suis inspirée du jeu _Donjon et dragons_ , mais comme je ne le connaissais que de nom, j'ai regardé des vidéos sur Youtube. J'ai d'ailleurs regardé une partie avec des Canadiens, ça m'a beaucoup fait rire ahah Maintenant _La quête du pouvoir suprême_ n'y ressemble pas tellement, mais c'est quand même ce qui m'a inspiré. Un nouveau petit bébé après le Loup-garou! En vrai, l'idée de base, c'était surtout de vous faire languir avant le vrai lemon. XD Je suis vilaine. ahahah  
\- les cicatrices de Drago. Oh vous en saurez bien plus...un jour. Mais en attendant, j'attends vos théories, ce que vous imaginez... Même les questions que vous vous posez. Même si je n'y répondrai pas maintenant! ahah Mais j'aime bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans vos têtes. :p

On se voit dans le prochain chapitre, avec l'épisode "post-première fois". Comment va le vivre notre chère Hermione ? ahah


	17. Chapter 17 : les cicatrices (POV Drago)

Helloooooooooo ! :D Me revoilà avec un chapitre dont je suis particulièrement fière aujourd'hui ! Encore un chapitre totalement imprévu, pour changer ahah Je vous explique. En fait, dans les grosses idées que j'avais prévues à la base pour mon histoire, je n'avais pas prévu que Drago et Hermione passaraient à l'acte. Sauf qu'ils en ont un peu fait à leur tête vous voyez... Du coup, je me voyais un peu dans l'obligation d'avancer certaines révélations ; comme si Hermione allait laisser passer l'histoire des cicatrices sans avoir d'explications ! Vous non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça à la limite, j'aime bien vous faire languir, vous le savez bien. (a)

Donc j'ai réfléchi, et je vous avoue que je ne savais pas comment aborder ça sans détruire totalement une scène qui doit venir plus tard dans l'histoire. xD Franchement, j'ai eu du mal, je n'ai pas écrit pendant quelques jours, j'avais commencé mais sans plus quoi. J'ai même totalement réorganisé mon histoire, puisque j'ai eu des chapitres totalement imprévus et que ça modifiait un peu ce que j'avais imaginé pour "après". XD  
Bref, j'ai eu THE revelation...genre tard mercredi soir (ouais ouais, à ce stade, j'avais encore rien écrit de ce que vous avez sous les yeux. XD) : j'ai pensé à une phrase en particulier, une pensée de Drago et là je me suis dit : IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE UN POINT DE VUE DE DRAGO. Puis en plus, ça tombait bien, c'était logique, parce que les autres révélations qui viendront pas la suite seront aussi sous son point de vue hihi. Et le truc complètement dingue, c'est que je n'ai plus su lâcher mon ordi. J'ai écrit TOUTE la nuit. Si, si, je vous jure. Chaque fois, je me disais : "bon allez, jusqu'à 1h, après j'irai me coucher." ; "Bon 2h, c'est pas grave, je suis en vacances" ; ... Résultat des courses, il était 5h20 quand je suis allée me coucher. XD J'ai vidé tout mon jus, et le lendemain, je me suis relue, j'ai étoffé et voilà. Je suis vraiment contente de ce que j'ai écrit !

Je vous avais demandé deux choses dans les deux précédents chapitres : votre vision de la famille Malefoy et vos théories sur l'origine des cicatrices. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez avoir une de mes visions à moi. Oui, je dis bien une de mes visions, parce que pour ceux/celles qui ont lu **A la croisée des chemins** , bah ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Mais je vous laisse découvrir ça dans le chapitre, et on en reparle en bas.

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews ! Certains d'entre vous ce sont finalement inscrits sur ce site pour échanger avec moi, je trouve ça super chouette ! :D Et merci encore à ma **Cha'** , sans qui vous auriez beaucoup plus de coquilles ahah Puis c'est une relectrice / bêta géniale, mais beaucoup d'entre vous aiment la Charlotte fictionnelle, alors j'imagine que ça ne vous étonne pas. :p La vraie est quand même une source d'inspiration évidente !

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 **L'Ankou** : Femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans ton lit, c'était pour moi ? XD Bah écoute, on peut s'arranger, parce que Drago doit organiser son emploi du temps avec Hermione et ses potes aussi, donc on peut voir ça ahahah Je peux être ta psy? J'ai pas de sous pour t'en payer, mais j'ai des compétences ahah Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon lemon ! :D J'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça, parce que tu as l'impression que tu la vivais avec Hermione et pas avec Drago. Alors, des confessions à me faire ? ahah Je devrais penser à déposer un brevet pour _La quête du pouvoir suprême_ , tu as raison ahah J'ai trouvé tes théories intéressantes, franchement... Tu vas pouvoir comparer avec "la vérité" de cette histoire ! :D (Je vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de thérapies chez les sorciers, "psychomage" ça pète comme titre en plus!). Tu es genre la troisième à me faire remarquer le lien avec la devise de Poudlard, et le pire ce que je n'y avais même pas pensé. XD Mais tant mieux s'il t'a plu ! :D

 **Slytherin** : J'ai un peu été étonnée de ta review ! Je pense en effet qu'on est des façons différentes de voir les Malefoy. En soi, je te rassure tout de suite : je crois que tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir pour cette fiction. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hermione a beau être très intelligente, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle pense quelque chose que c'est la réalité...ou que c'est ce que moi je pense réellement ! Mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est pour cette fiction (c'est iciiiii ! :D). En fait, ce n'est pas tellement ça qui m'étonne dans ta review, parce que je m'attendais à plus de retours comme le tien. Non, ce qui m'étonne, c'est la comparaison à 50 nuances de Grey. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres, ni vu le film, parce que c'est typiquement le genre d'histoires qui ne m'intéresse pas. Mais de ce que j'en ai entendu, c'est une relation assez malsaine, avec des rapports de domination (peut-être que tu pourras m'éclairer sur ce point?). Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu transmettre dans mon lemon ! Je voulais que ce soit un beau moment de complicité entre Drago et Hermione, et finalement, ça me semblait important de parler de sa première fois, justement parce que la première fois, c'est quand même un passage important dans la vie de quelqu'un. Après, si ça peut te rassurer (j'ai eu l'impression de le lire entre les lignes, mais peut-être que je me trompe!), ma fic ne va pas tourner en lemon à tout va. C'était exceptionnel, justement parce que c'était la première fois d'Hermione. Ah oui! Et pour le côté fraternel des Serpentard, je donne un peu le vision de Drago sur le fait qu'il ait un peu délaissé ses amis. Je ne sais pas si ça te convaincra, mais on est d'accord sur le fait que les amis sont importants pour lui. :p

 **DEMAIN JE VAIS A L'EXPO HARRY POTTER A BRUXELLES ET JE SUIS TELLEMENT IMPATIENTE !** :D Bon je vais laisse avec le chapitre. XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : les cicatrices (POV Drago)**

Drago était allongé sur le dos, à côté d'Hermione qui ne disait pas un mot, le regard perdu en direction du plafond. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter son silence. Hermione était régulièrement perdue dans ses pensées, et il savait qu'elle avait souvent besoin de temps pour revenir à la réalité. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait besoin de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout, elle venait de vivre son premier rapport sexuel. Ce n'était pas rien. Même si pour lui, sa première fois n'avait rien eu de glorieux. Il n'était pas amoureux quand c'était arrivé. Et il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent. Pour lui aussi, c'était une première fois, en quelque sorte. Mais rien de bien perturbant en soi. Cela lui paraissait juste dans la logique des choses.

Elle, au contraire, avait attendu plus de vingt ans pour passer le cap. Vingt ans pour ça. Comment avait-elle fait pour attendre aussi longtemps, il n'en savait rien. Mais il était flatté d'être son premier. Certes, son ego n'avait pas tellement besoin d'une flatterie supplémentaire ; il était un tombeur, et il le savait. Ce n'était, du reste, même pas la première sorcière qui perdait sa virginité avec lui. Mais être le premier d'Hermione Granger ? Elle qui tenait si rigoureusement à ses principes d'égalité, de fraternité, de liberté, à partir du moment où on était un être doué de parole et de raison ? Alors que lui était le descendant d'une famille d'aristocrates présomptueux. Il l'admettait lui-même, mais surtout, Drago savait que les Malefoy étaient méprisés par la majorité, à cause de leur supériorité fièrement exposée.

Que dirait d'ailleurs son père s'il savait qu'il entretenait une relation sérieuse avec une Sang-de-bourbe ? Il était persuadé que Drago en avait fini avec cette histoire. Il lui avait demandé d'être discret, pour l'honneur de la famille. Qu'il batifole avec une sorcière de rang inférieur, passe encore ; mais qu'il en ait ouï dire signifiait qu'il manquait de discrétion. Et cela, Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait l'accepter.

Hermione se redressa alors, captant son attention. Elle semblait toujours aussi pensive, au point d'en oublier sa présence. Ah ! Comme il prenait des coups dans son ego avec elle, par moments. Elle se perdait tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle en oubliait le monde autour d'elle. Y comprit lui. Et ça, Drago n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione se retourna vers lui, semblant soudainement se souvenir de sa présence. Il pouvait voir ses joues légèrement rosies, comme cela lui arrivait lorsqu'elle était gênée, et son regard était fuyant. Elle venait probablement de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans son monde et qu'elle était nue comme un véracrasse. Quel était son problème avec la nudité, Drago n'en savait rien, mais il trouvait toujours très drôle de la voir si embarrassée. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son propre visage.

\- Heu…je…je reviens, bafouilla-t-elle alors.

\- Fais donc. Tu ne vas de toute façon pas aller bien loin sans vêtements, lui dit-il en riant.

Elle piqua un fard, avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il l'imagina déambuler dans les couloirs de la faculté, aussi peu vêtue. L'image était amusante, parce que totalement improbable venant d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme lui… Ça s'était même produit l'année dernière avec les gars, après une sortie où ils s'en étaient particulièrement mis plein le chaudron. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi cette année-là. Mais au moins, il s'était amusé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ça lui avait fait du bien. Il avait pris du recul sur beaucoup d'événements, surtout ceux qui s'étaient produits durant la guerre. Il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. Surtout depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Elle était à la fois si forte et si fragile. Il savait qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir toute seule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder un œil sur elle. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait été aussi attentif au ressenti d'une sorcière. De manière générale… ou pendant un rapport. Il avait voulu être doux avec elle. Il avait entendu dire que ça pouvait être douloureux pour une fille, la première fois. Et il avait voulu que ça le soit le moins possible pour Hermione. Au point d'y aller en douceur, comme il lui avait promis.

Drago soupira. Quatre mois. Il avait attendu quatre mois pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement conscience de ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui ? Drago en doutait. Ce n'était pas son genre de montrer ses sentiments, et encore moins de les exprimer. Mais cette sorcière avait indéniablement une emprise sur lui. Ça lui faisait peur parfois, même s'il ne laisserait à personne le loisir de percer à jour ses craintes. Il dissimulait tout cela derrière son humour et ses railleries à deux Noises. Il était Drago Malefoy, et un Malefoy restait maître de lui en toute circonstance, en être mystérieux et inaccessible qu'il était, par excellence.

Il sentait deux forces en lui : la première, inconsciente, l'attirait à Hermione comme un sortilège d'attraction. La seconde, réfléchie, lui soufflait de fuir cette relation dans laquelle il pourrait se perdre. Il avait appris à cacher ses émotions dès son plus jeune âge, et avec elle, il se laissait parfois un peu trop aller à son goût.

Il entendit la porte se rouvrir, et Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna son visage dans sa direction, et il la découvrit avec un sourire béat sur le visage. À quoi avait-elle pensé pendant son moment de solitude, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais par Merlin, comme elle était adorable à sourire de cette façon.

Il vit les joues de la Gryffondor cuire comme si un dragon avait craché ses flammes sur elle. Il adorait la mettre dans cet état simplement en l'observant. Il sentait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle, et même s'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la perturber aussi facilement. Il était tellement aisé de l'embarrasser. D'un simple regard.

La voir ainsi, nue, à côté de lui, lui rappela que sa visite imprévue lui avait fait sauter le petit déjeuner. Et il avait faim. Surtout après leur petit sport matinal. Il avait toujours faim après une partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Tu veux rester un peu ici ou bien on va manger ? lui demanda Drago. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je pourrais manger un hyppogriffe, là.

Hermione lui sourit timidement.

\- On peut aller manger. C'est un peu de ma faute si tu n'as plus rien avalé depuis la veille…, laissa-t-elle entendre en baissant la tête.

Sa gêne n'avait donc jamais de limite. Se redressant pour avoir son visage à sa hauteur, Drago l'attrapa par le menton, l'obligeant à croiser son regard. Merlin qu'il adorait regarder ses yeux marron, qui reflétaient tout le trouble de la brune. Elle n'était pas capable de lui cacher ses émotions. Il était si facile pour lui de lire en elle, elle était comme n'importe quel grimoire ouvert.

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, à lui. Il avait envie de la taquiner, pour changer. Mais il avait aussi très envie de goûter à ses lèvres et de redécouvrir, encore et encore, cette façon qu'elle avait de fondre, alors qu'une partie d'elle lui résistait. Comme si elle non plus ne voulait pas perdre pied.

\- C'est vrai que c'est de ta faute, si j'ai faim. Tu devrais te faire pardonner d'une façon bien particulière, déclara-t-il, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec elle, il prenait toujours le temps. Il voulait percevoir ce moment où elle lâchait prise, et où elle se laissait aller à leur baiser. Ce moment où il sentait qu'elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il prenait le temps, mais parfois, il se noyait lui-même et oubliait de commander son émoi.

 **ODODODOD**

Elle était mal à l'aise. Drago le voyait bien. Elle regardait autour d'elle, se repliait sur elle-même, comme si elle se sentait observée de tous. Elle devait être en train de se dire que tout le monde savait, que c'était inscrit sur son visage. Sauf que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Ou pas plus que d'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient partagé le matin même.

Charlotte lui parlait, mais elle n'écoutait que très superficiellement. Il avait appris à décoder ses expressions, et il savait très bien quand elle était concentrée et quand elle essayait de donner le change. Et c'était le cas en cet instant. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose.

\- Ce soir, un concert, ça vous dit les filles ? leur proposa-t-il.

Il vit d'emblée Charlotte enthousiaste à l'idée. Il appréciait cette sorcière, sans prétention, sans prise de tête. Et surtout, elle était une amie à l'écoute d'Hermione, et rien que pour ça, il préférait qu'elle reste dans les parages.

Hermione, pour la forme, protesta.

\- On a cours demain, je te rappelle, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Miss-je-sais-tout, bonjour. Peut-être qu'un jour elle apprendrait qu'il n'y avait pas que l'école dans la vie.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- On peut y aller mais ne pas rentrer trop tard, argumenta-t-il.

En voyant Hermione lever les yeux au ciel, il ne put retenir un sourire. Non, décidément, elle n'apprendrait jamais que le plaisir, et pas seulement les cours, c'était important aussi. Même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était bien amusée à chaque fois qu'elle était sortie, que cela soit avec lui et ses potes, ou avec le comité de la faculté. Il le voyait, elle était de bonne humeur et elle se détendait dans ces moments-là.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien la soirée de la veille qui l'avait détendue ! Ces dernières semaines, elle avait été particulièrement stressée. Si elle voulait toujours tout planifier, il fallait qu'elle apprenne aussi à prévoir de la détente dans son planning. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et lui aussi, il fallait qu'il fasse un peu plus attention. À force de veiller à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas de trop dernièrement, il avait lui-même mis de côté ses amis. Il devait reprendre ses bonnes habitudes.

\- O.K., capitula finalement Hermione. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais moi je rentrerai tôt. Je veux être en forme pour mon cours de neurophysiologie.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il se retint de lui signaler qu'elle avait systématiquement bu plus que de raison quand ils étaient sortis ensemble. Et elle n'était pas encore capable de gérer sa consommation d'alcool, ce qui provoquait des situations un peu embarrassantes pour elle. Mais bon, lui aussi avait dû apprendre à situer ses limites. Et il était là pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour elle.

Dans ces cas-là, il se faisait un peu penser à son propre père. Lucius aussi était attentif à Narcissa. Il ne lui disait jamais qu'il l'aimait et il ne lui disait même pas de quoi il se rendait compte. Et pourtant, Drago voyait bien toutes les attentions qu'il avait envers sa mère. Particulièrement lorsqu'il la sentait un peu triste. Il s'agissait parfois simplement de demander à leur elfe de maison de lui préparer un thé au tilleul – son préféré -, avec quelques biscuits à la vanille. Il ne disait pas un mot, mais il voyait et essayait de la réconforter.

 **ODODODOD**

Le soir venu, la bande prenait la direction de la salle de concert. Andrew était ravi de la proposition de Drago. Matthew avait fait semblant comme d'habitude. Et Joshua, comme Edward, était juste content de sortir. C'était toujours comme ça. Ils étaient ses potes de sortie, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Blaise, qui le comprenait toujours. Peut-être même un peu de trop. Alors que ses potes de la fac, c'était juste pour s'amuser. Pour ne pas être seul. Il passait de bons moments avec eux, et il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur leur présence.

Bon, il aimait bien Andrew. À force de partager depuis un an et demi deux chambres qui se faisaient face, il avait appris à le connaître. C'était un garçon calme, qui ne se prenait pas la tête. C'était aussi un Sang-pur, mais qui n'avait pas été élevé dans la suprématie. Il avait été éduqué indifféremment, même si sa famille était riche et qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop se mélanger avec des sorciers de basse classe. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Avec Matthew, c'était différent. Ils étaient assez similaires, en vérité. Tous les deux très fiers et dans une haute estime d'eux-mêmes. Matthew venait d'une famille plus modeste, mais qui espérait un jour atteindre une certaine notoriété. Ses parents travaillaient d'ailleurs au Mangenmagot, comme avocats. S'ils étaient autant dans la méfiance et la défiance l'un envers l'autre, c'était parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'y avait de place que pour un seul « chef » de bande. Ils ne s'étaient pas officiellement déclaré la guerre, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que leurs batailles se jouaient par rapport au nombre de leurs conquêtes. C'était un peu la raison pour laquelle Drago se sentait en peu en retrait du groupe depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione ; ce n'était pas peu dire que Matthew prenait de l'avance sur lui. Même s'il était toujours le meilleur des deux, ça allait sans dire.

Quant à Joshua et Edward, ils ne le dérangeaient pas. Ils étaient un peu les Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, dans une version dotée d'un cerveau. Ils suivaient les trois autres, parce que le comportement typiquement Serpentard, c'était de rester en groupe. Même si Drago avait parfois besoin de se retrouver seul. Il se sentait différemment des autres. En bien mieux, évidemment. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont il se vantait – contrairement au reste -, mais la guerre l'avait rendu plus réfléchi, plus posé. Et donc plus solitaire et insomniaque aussi.

Quoique, sur ces points, Hermione changeait un peu la donne. Il passait moins de temps seul, au profit de plus de temps en duo ; et quand elle venait dormir avec lui – ou inversement, quand il dormait dans son lit à elle -, il trouvait beaucoup plus facilement le sommeil. Il pensait à elle, à son corps détendu contre le sien, et il s'endormait en s'adaptant à sa respiration apaisée.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la Zone, où résonnaient déjà les premiers accords du concert. Ils payèrent leur entrée et se rapprochèrent de la scène, sur laquelle le groupe _La damnation du Povrebine_ se déchaînait. Drago se laissa porter par la mélodie. Il était dans son élément. Avec la musique, il oubliait tout, et seule la communion avec les autres sorciers lui importait. Brandissant du poing et secouant la tête en rythme, il scandait les paroles criées par le chanteur.

De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil rapide sur Hermione. La foule était en délire, et même s'il savait que les autres sorciers faisaient attention à la gent féminine, il savait aussi que les coups se perdaient facilement. Elle paraissait bien s'amuser, échangeant des regards avec Charlotte. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style de musique – sans qu'il sache vraiment quel genre la transportait, pour être honnête -, mais elle était présente, elle partageait sa passion. Elle avait beau dire que sa musique était une musique de dégénérés, elle était quand même là, et elle revenait.

L'ambiance commençait à chauffer, le groupe préparait son public pour les danses et les bousculades. Drago sentait son cœur s'emballer, il était excité à cette idée. Et puis le moment arriva, et Drago s'oublia complètement. Il se retrouva entraîné dans une ambiance indéfinissable, bousculé de toute part, mais il adorait ça. Et entre les coups, les bras et les têtes secoués en rythme avec la musique, les paroles reprises par la foule en délire, Drago se sentait comme en transe. Il ne savait plus qui il était, il était juste une infime partie de potion dans ce grand chaudron qu'était la salle. Et ce grand chaudron reposait sur une flamme, à la fois si douce et si énergique ; c'était l'agitation, l'effervescence, le bouillonnement, l'ébullition dans la mixture.

Il faisait partie de la musique et les paroles résonnaient en lui comme s'il était part intégrante de _Tu es un mage noir_.

 _Agis selon tes propres préceptes_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Tu es un mage noir, rien ne t'arrête_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Tu remues ta baguette au gré des combats_

 _Tu lances des Avada à tout va_

 _Agis selon tes propres préceptes_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Oh yeah, un mage noir est un trouble-fête_

 _Tu t'amuses à semer la terreur_

 _Tu es un putain de mage noir_

 _Tu es un mage noir_

 _Oh yeah !_

 _On a une baguette costaud_

 _On a caché une créature sous notre robe_

 _On est prêts pour mettre le chaos_

 _On va foutre le feu jusqu'à l'aube_

 _On va le trouver ce misérable sorcier_

 _On sait où il se cache, il ne pourra pas nous échapper_

 _Qu'il nous ouvre sa demeure_

 _C'est l'heure de son heure_

 _Agis selon tes propres préceptes_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Tu es un mage noir, rien ne t'arrête_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Tu remues ta baguette au gré des combats_

 _Tu lances des Avada à tout va_

 _Agis selon tes propres préceptes_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Oh yeah, un mage noir est un trouble-fête_

 _Tu t'amuses à semer la terreur_

 _Tu es un putain de mage noir_

 _On a transplané, on arrive, on est là_

 _Qu'il essaie de nous fuir autant qu'il le peut_

 _Mais c'pas avec son minable Bombe bleue_

 _Qu'il nous échappera_

 _On est des mages noirs_

 _On va lui faire goûter à nos pouvoirs_

 _Agis selon tes propres préceptes_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Tu es un mage noir, rien ne t'arrête_

 _Agis selon tes propres préceptes_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Oh yeah, un mage noir est un trouble-fête_

 _Tu t'amuses à semer la terreur_

 _Tu es un putain de mage noir_

 _Tu es un putain de mage noir_

 _Parce qu'un mage noir est un être supérieur_

 _Tu es un mage noir, rien ne t'arrête_

 _Tu es un mage noir_

 _Qu'il surveille ses arrières, nous voilà !_

 _Jamais il ne nous échappera_

 _Tu es un mage noir !_

 _Tu es un mage noir !_

 _Tu es un mage noir !_ (1)

Quand Drago alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard, en ne souvenant que de ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec la communauté. Les accords de la musique résonnaient encore dans ses tympans. Il n'avait que le bref souvenir qu'Hermione était venue lui annoncer qu'elle rentrait avec Charlotte, tout heureux qu'il était de profiter de l'ambiance.

Hermione partie, il n'avait plus eu besoin de veiller à sa sécurité et il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans la foule, encaissant quelques coups, mais n'y prêtant pas plus attention que cela. C'était le jeu. Cela faisait partie du divertissement, et c'était presque comme s'il en redemandait. Son esprit était ailleurs, serein. Et il savait que le lendemain matin, il sourirait intérieurement de ses contusions, en souvenir de cette atmosphère si particulière dans laquelle il se fondait totalement.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, il fut brutalement réveillé par l'ouverture des rideaux, laissant passer la faible lumière du jour, et par le retrait de sa couverture, le privant subitement de toute chaleur. Il grommela, sa tête douloureuse de l'alcool ingurgité durant la nuit. Il avait exagéré, évidemment. Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était amusé. Son corps élancé par endroits l'attestait. Peut-être était-il un peu masochiste sur les bords, parce qu'il aimait cette sensation.

\- Allez, debout ! On a cours, le pressa Hermione.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser venir le réveiller et lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Bon, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aider à réussir son année. Même si elle s'impliquait un peu plus que nécessaire. Elle avait du culot quand même.

Elle se tenait là, juste à côté de son lit, droite comme un poteau de Quidditch. Avec un sourire vengeur, il se dit qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû se mettre aussi près de lui, c'était beaucoup trop tentant de lui faire payer son réveil brutal… Tendant le bras, il l'attrapa par la taille, et la fit basculer près de lui, dans le lit. Elle se débattit mollement.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? protesta-t-elle. Il faut que tu te lèves !

La tenant toujours par la taille, il la rapprocha de lui, sondant par la même occasion ses pupilles marron. Il pouvait voir ses résistances s'amenuiser progressivement. Elle fondait sous son regard, il le savait. Elle tenta un rapprochement, mais il avait envie de la taquiner ; il esquiva ses lèvres. Immédiatement, elle se plaignit d'un gémissement. Drago sentit un rire remonter de son gosier. Elle était tellement drôle…à ses dépens. Et lui dominait pleinement la situation.

Il la laissa se battre quelques instants pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, avant d'y succomber lui-même. Doucement, lentement, pour faire durer le plaisir, il embrassa ses lèvres, joua avec, avant de danser la valse avec sa langue.

Il adorait entendre leurs respirations saccadées et sentir les cœurs s'accélérer, cognant leurs poitrines à un rythme effréné. Mais il savait aussi se montrer raisonnable. Ou plutôt, à quel moment arrêter pour la frustrer. Ainsi, il savait qu'elle penserait toute la journée à leur baiser, et qu'elle s'impatienterait de le retrouver pour recommencer. Il se détacha donc de la brune, avant de se lever et de l'inciter à en faire de même.

\- Allez, debout ! On a cours, s'amusa-t-il à lui répéter ses propres paroles.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lundi après-midi était un moment qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Même vraiment pas du tout, à dire vrai. Pas parce qu'il devait travailler en groupe, ni même parce qu'il devait travailler tout court. Il n'en avait pas toujours envie, comme n'importe quel sorcier normalement constitué, mais il savait que c'était une bonne approche pour l'avenir, lorsqu'il devrait conjuguer avec ses collègues Guérisseurs et autres Médicomages au sens large.

Non, le problème, c'était cet imbécile d'Ethan Joungman, qui ne ratait pas une occasion de déshabiller Hermione du regard. Et juste sous sa baguette, en plus ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Ce type, c'était un dragueur. Tout comme lui l'était. Lui aussi ramenait autant que possible des sorcières sous sa cape. Il savait que l'indifférence d'Hermione l'intriguait, et le fait que lui, Drago, l'ait eu l'obsédait. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'en réalité, c'était tout récent. L'autre raté voulait Hermione, juste pour gagner cette rivalité typiquement masculine avec Drago. Dans le fond, il n'en avait rien à faire de la sorcière, c'était juste un moyen de démontrer sa virilité. Il était aussi peu fiable qu'un gobelin, et jamais il ne laisserait Hermione le côtoyer sans qu'il soit lui-même présent.

À chaque fois qu'il voyait sa tête de pauvre débile, il avait envie de lui enfoncer sa baguette dans des endroits qu'il ne citerait pas. Juste pour le plaisir de lui rappeler qui commandait. L'amour-propre de Drago avait explosé de satisfaction la fois où Hermione lui avait pris la main en séance de travail de groupe, juste sous ses yeux. Drago savait que si Ethan en avait eu la possibilité, il l'aurait stupefixé d'un regard.

Il laissait d'ailleurs faire Hermione quand elle décidait de lui prendre la main. Le geste paraissait tellement naturel venant d'elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ferait de lui-même, mais il devait admettre que la manière dont Hermione s'y prenait rendait le contact agréable. L'initiative était déjà suffisamment rare pour qu'il ne s'en agace pas, mais en plus elle était discrète par rapport aux autres, et il savait qu'elle le faisait sans arrière-pensée. Il voyait bien qu'elle agissait sans y réfléchir, qu'elle le faisait juste parce qu'elle en avait envie et pas parce que c'était quelque chose qui se faisait quand on était en couple. Il appréciait cette spontanéité chez la sorcière. D'autant plus si cela permettait de démontrer qui dirigeait son balai comme un maître des airs.

Au détour de la conversation sur le travail qu'ils devaient produire pour le cours d' _Approche multidisciplinaire des soins magiques et de l'homéostasie_ , il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui lui sourit. D'un sourire doux, qui lui signifiait qu'elle était bien en sa présence. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué les regards lourds de sens du débile d'en face. Tant mieux.

D'un chuchotement, elle lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se retrouver dans sa chambre à elle après le cours. Il avait réussi son coup ; il savait qu'elle en redemanderait après le baiser de ce matin. C'était infaillible. Mais s'il s'en amusait beaucoup et que c'était un jeu pour lui, c'était sans l'idée de lui faire du mal. Il voulait la voir s'exaspérer, s'impatienter, pour la faire sourire ensuite. En plus, son sourire n'était-il pas plus intense après qu'il l'ait fait attendre ? Et puis, plus il retardait le plaisir, plus elle en redemandait.

 **ODODODOD**

Allongé à côté d'Hermione, il caressait son dos nu. Il suivait les courbes creusées, prenant tout son temps pour explorer le territoire qu'il commençait à découvrir. Ils venaient de faire l'amour, pour la deuxième fois. Et c'était elle qui lui avait demandé, en plus. Elle avait eu envie de réessayer. Et il lui avait semblé que cette fois-ci s'était mieux passée pour la sorcière. Si ce n'était peut-être pas encore réellement agréable pour elle, à tout le moins, ça n'avait plus été aussi désagréable que la veille.

Elle avait fermé les yeux au contact de sa paume contre la peau de son dos, savourant ses effleurements. Il entendait ses légers soupirs de contentement, tellement discrets qu'il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle laissa paraître une certaine grâce dans la façon de profiter de la douceur qu'il lui apportait. Elle était à la fois femme, belle et désirable, et à la fois aussi insouciante et presque aussi naïve qu'une petite fille. Elle découvrait son corps autrement, à travers les plaisirs qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Et il était spectateur de ce changement. Cela avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il se sentait comme heureux. Oui heureux, c'était le mot. Heureux d'être celui qui l'initiait. Heureux d'être celui à qui elle accordait sa confiance, à qui elle s'abandonnait.

Elle paraissait peut-être un peu fatiguée, mais surtout détendue. Allongée sur le ventre, et sa tête reposant sur ses mains repliées à même le matelas. Il voyait sa peau tressaillir sur le passage de ses doigts, s'amusant à chercher des zones un peu plus sensibles et à observer ses réactions faciales. Comme toujours, il prenait plaisir à contrôler la situation, la sentant sous son emprise. Mais une partie de lui savait qu'il prenait aussi plaisir à lui apporter cette tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas posséder jusqu'alors. Instinctivement, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser au creux de ses reins, déclenchant chez elle un soupir plus long que les précédents.

Cette sorcière avait décidément le pouvoir de faire ressortir chez lui ce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Si on le lui avait dit un jour, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi tendre et prévenant envers quelqu'un. Il aurait ri à la face de celui qui aurait eu l'audace de lui lancer une telle stupidité.

\- Drago ? entendit-il la brune chuchoter.

Il se déplaça pour se mettre à sa hauteur, face à son visage et ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'aux siens. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme chaque fois qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose qu'elle craignait sa réaction, et ses prunelles exprimaient un trouble.

\- Oui ? l'enjoint-il à s'exprimer, sur le même ton.

Ses prunelles brunes fuirent son contact, lui donnant une preuve supplémentaire de son malaise. Comme s'il en avait besoin pour percevoir les émotions qui la traversaient.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je voulais te demander… À propos de tes cicatrices…, commença-t-elle.

Il ne put retenir un soupir. Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Il savait qu'un jour elle l'interrogerait sur leur présence. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait lui expliquer d'où elles provenaient. Même s'il avait espéré que ce moment arriverait le plus tard possible.

Il n'avait jamais caché ses cicatrices à qui que ce soit, mais il ne les avait jamais expliquées non plus. À ses conquêtes, il laissait croire ce qu'elles voulaient bien croire. À ses amis, il ne laissait à personne le loisir de lui poser de questions. Avec son nom de famille, beaucoup pensaient qu'il devait ses blessures à la bataille de Poudlard, tantôt du côté des « gentils », tantôt du côté des « méchants ». Il se gardait bien de le préciser qu'il avait fui avec ses parents.

Il n'y avait que Blaise qui avait compris. Il lui avait juste donné une simple tape sur l'épaule, lui exprimant de cette manière qu'il était là. Ils avaient ensuite bu un verre de whisky pur feu – ou plutôt la bouteille entière – et ils avaient discuté et ri, de tout et de rien. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Drago n'avait jamais mis de mots sur la situation, et Blaise ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Cela ne servait de toute façon à rien de s'appesantir. La situation restait inchangée.

Mais avec Hermione, il savait que c'était différent. Elle ne se contenterait pas de ses propres théories, elle voudrait connaître la vérité. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vue si émue en découvrant son torse mutilé qu'il était étonné qu'elle ait attendu autant de temps – une journée, sans savoir, s'était beaucoup pour une miss-je-sais-tout – avant de lui demander des éclaircissements.

Il craignait un peu sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le plaigne, même si son comportement en découvrant ses blessures ne lui avait pas laissé entendre que ce serait le cas. Elle serait sûrement curieuse et chercherait à comprendre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le considérerait autrement après cela. En tout cas, il l'espérait. De toute façon, il sentait qu'il devait lui dire, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- Je t'écoute, lui répondit-il alors, d'une voix neutre.

\- J'ai réfléchi, reprit-elle d'une voix mesurée, prouvant qu'elle choisissait ses mots tandis qu'elle parlait.

Évidemment qu'elle y avait réfléchi, sinon il ne s'agirait pas d'Hermione Granger.

\- J'ai pensé qu'elles dataient de notre sixième année, quand Voldemort t'avait donné pour mission de…tuer Dumbledore.

Drago frissonna à ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas peu dire que ce n'était pas la période de sa vie qu'il préférait le plus…

\- Sauf que ta Marque des Ténèbres date plus ou moins de cette période, et j'ai eu l'impression que si certaines de tes cicatrices pouvaient y correspondre, d'autres au contraire semblent beaucoup plus anciennes et d'autres plus récentes, exprima-t-elle.

Il attendit puisqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais elle n'ajouta rien.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, du coup ? la relança-t-il.

Il la vit se mordre à nouveau la lèvre inférieure - elle était tout de même terriblement attirante quand elle le faisait. Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait seulement compte ? Probablement pas. - avant d'enfoncer son regard dans le sien, comme pour se donner le courage de poser sa question.

\- Si ce n'est pas Voldemort ou les Mangemorts, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais et que tu côtoies depuis plus longtemps…, tergiversa-t-elle.

Drago soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas droit au but, plutôt que de tourner autour des cerceaux sans engager son souaffle ?

\- Viens-en aux faits, Hermione, si tu veux bien, perdit-il patience.

\- Est-ce que…est-ce que…ton père…te bat ? douta-t-elle.

Drago se sentit écarquiller les yeux. Il ne s'était pas spécialement attendu à une question en particulier, ou plutôt si, il s'était attendu à des types de questions : il avait imaginé qu'elle lui demandait depuis quand ses blessures dataient, s'il avait souffert, comment s'était arrivé… Mais par Salazar Serpentard, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle se mettrait une telle idée en tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allée imaginer, Hermione ?! s'exclama-t-il alors, stupéfait.

Gênée, la sorcière enfuit son visage entre ses mains, ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Elle avait honte d'avoir cru quelque chose d'aussi grave, il le voyait bien. Mais s'il était surpris, il ne lui en voulait pas. Personne n'était sans ignorer que son père n'était pas le sorcier le plus sympathique que Merlin ait donné de connaître, et dans le fond, personne ne savait vraiment qui il était. Malgré tout, elle n'y était pas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue du doigt.

\- Hermione, l'appela-t-il. Regarde-moi.

Lentement, il la vit tourner la tête vers lui, toujours honteuse de sa maladresse. Il lui sourit. Elle était adorable, toute désolée qu'elle était de son erreur. Il vrilla ses pupilles dans les siennes.

\- Mon père ne me bat pas, dit-il pour commencer.

Comme si un doute avait persisté en elle, Hermione semblait se détendre à cette annonce.

\- Alors…de quoi s'agit-il ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago lui sourit. Elle était si sensible. Il pressentait que la vérité allait l'effrayer, mais lui qui avait été éduqué de cette manière et grandi ainsi, cela lui paraissait normal. Ce n'était, certes, pas très joyeux, mais il percevait l'amour du geste, l'amour dans l'éducation qui lui avait été inculquée.

\- Tu sais que mon père était déjà un Mangemort avant ma naissance, continua-t-il.

Déjà attentive à son récit, Hermione acquiesça.

\- Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu en octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un (2), la communauté magique pensait qu'il était mort. La majorité disait que sa disparition était définitive et irréversible. Mais mon père n'y croyait pas. J'ai grandi avec sa crainte de le voir revenir d'entre les morts et menacer sa famille, parce qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider à faire son grand retour parmi nous. D'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Hermione était suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Et comme il était persuadé que son retour n'était qu'une question de temps, même s'il ne savait pas comment il y parviendrait, il m'a entraîné. Dès que j'ai été en âge de parler et de marcher, il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie noire. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il lui semblait essentiel à ma survie. Il a commencé par la théorie, tout ce qui touche aux valeurs et au respect, mais aussi aux rudiments du combat. Et quand j'ai présenté les premiers signes de capacités magiques, il est passé à la pratique.

Il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller entre l'horreur et la compassion. Il poursuivit, espérant qu'elle comprendrait les agissements de son père sans le juger trop sévèrement.

\- Il mettait en scène des duels, pour me préparer. Je n'étais pas vraiment doué, et il désespérait… Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il m'a enseignée, c'est à me relever malgré la douleur et à soigner moi-même mes plaies. Pour ça par contre, j'ai vite dépassé les connaissances de mon père, préparant des potions de guérison, remèdes et autres onguents bien plus efficaces que les siens.

Il s'arrêta, estimant qu'il en avait dit suffisamment. Il n'en avait jamais rien dévoilé à personne, et une partie de lui se sentait soulagée de l'avoir fait. Il vit Hermione tenter de se remettre de son ahurissement, se recomposer une face, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais alors…pourquoi certaines me paraissent plus récentes que la cicatrice de ta Marque ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Drago soupira encore. Il savait que ce n'était pas méchant de sa part, qu'elle était curieuse et qu'elle s'intéressait juste à lui. Elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais il était fatigué de s'être autant exprimé.

\- Parce qu'il continue à m'entraîner, lâcha-t-il malgré tout.

\- Attends… Quoi ?! s'écria Hermione en se redressant sur un coude. Mais…mais…pourquoi ? Voldemort est mort ! On a détruit tous les Horcruxes qu'il avait créés ! Harry l'a tué !

Drago acquiesça plusieurs fois, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il savait tout ça. Et son père aussi. Tous deux avaient beau détester Potter, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il les avait débarrassés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cette fois, ils n'en doutaient plus. Mais son père n'en avait pas moins de raisons de l'entraîner. Même si Drago en avait assez de la situation. Parce que c'était épuisant, physiquement et mentalement.

\- Ce n'est plus lui qu'il craint, à présent. Ce sont les représailles des Mangemorts, déclara-t-il.

Il vit la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la brune.

\- À ton avis, Hermione ? la fit-il deviner.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à trouver la réponse par elle-même cette fois. Elle n'avait pas énormément de possibilités, et elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour en déduire la vérité.

\- Parce que vous avez déserté la bataille de Poudlard… et du coup, vous êtes considérés comme des traîtres ? présuma-t-elle.

\- Tu as tout compris, lui confirma-t-il.

Drago lui sourit doucement. Elle avait trouvé. Et c'était bien le mot : des traîtres. Les fervents serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres les considéraient comme des traîtres, parce qu'ils avaient déserté le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Mais aussi parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait douté d'eux pendant la durée de son deuxième règne de la terreur, doutant de la loyauté de son père, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu se racheter une crédibilité à ses yeux. Drago avait été supposé être la dernière chance de la famille, en tuant Dumbledore.

Eux trois ne devaient leur survie qu'à Severus Rogue, qui avait défendu la cause de Drago auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le maître des potions avait su que Drago n'aurait jamais pu mettre fin à la vie du grand sorcier...ni voulu le faire d'ailleurs. Mais il avait convaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait usé de son grand esprit pour embrouiller l'adolescent qu'était alors Drago à l'époque. Et dans sa grande miséricorde, il avait laissé la vie sauve aux membres de sa famille et à lui-même… « pour cette fois », avait-il dit.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils avaient déserté. Parce qu'ils étaient persuadé qu'il allait gagner, et s'il apprenait que sa mère avait menti concernant la mort de Potty, jamais ils n'y auraient réchappé cette fois.

Et même s'il ne lui avait pas tout dit, il voyait bien sur le visage d'Hermione qu'elle était abasourdie par son récit. Mais il avait aussi vu que, au fur et à mesure que les informations lui étaient parvenues jusqu'à son cerveau, et qu'elle les avait agencées entre elles pour former un tout cohérent, elle avait assimilé la vérité.

Elle concevait un peu plus nettement son monde à lui. Sans pour autant le considérer comme une aberration, mais simplement comme une réalité différente de la sienne. Et surtout, son regard sur lui ne paraissait pas se modifier. Juste se compléter et s'approfondir. Sans le réduire à un être faible et meurtri, mais plutôt en le considérant comme un individu à part entière, avec son vécu propre, plus complexe qu'elle ne le percevait jusqu'à présent.

Doucement, presque timidement, Drago vit Hermione se rapprocher de lui. Du bout de son index, elle parcourut son torse, caressant les cicatrices dont elle connaissait à présent la signification. Elle le touchait, comme si elle s'habituait à concevoir ses blessures comme faisant intégralement partie de lui.

Et lui la laissait explorer cette peau qui révélait bien plus de souffrances qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Il ne pouvait que lui donner les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient produits, mais les conséquences qu'elles avaient eues sur son mental et sur sa personnalité. A part lui-même, seul Merlin savait ce qu'il avait réellement enduré.

Hermione cessa son exploration, attirant l'attention de Drago sur son visage. Elle l'observait, sans un mot. Elle l'observait, et ses yeux semblaient lui dire qu'elle acceptait. Qu'elle le prenait tel qu'il était, avec ses blessures, mais aussi avec ses failles. Il lisait dans ses pupilles ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas : elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout et qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Et qu'elle ne l'obligerait pas à en dire davantage.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Surpris, il arqua un sourcil.

\- Pour quoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Pour ce que tu m'as raconté, clarifia-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé, et pourtant tu l'as fait. Et ça ne t'arrive pas souvent, pas vrai ?

En guise de réponse, il émit un bruit sourd. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait ses confidences pour un cadeau. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était un peu ça, en réalité. C'était un don de lui, même si rien que de l'admettre mentalement, cela lui écorchait l'esprit.

Se rapprochant encore de lui, elle vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Pour le coup, il la laissa faire sans chercher à l'embêter auparavant. Glissant sa main jusqu'à la hanche de la sorcière, il rapprocha leurs corps, se délectant de leur étreinte peau contre peau.

C'était de la passion qu'il exprimait à travers son baiser. Parce que cette sorcière, il le savait, il l'aimait.

Et sans même en avoir conscience, dans toute sa pureté, elle réveillait en lui ce qu'aucune autre n'aurait pu soupçonner en lui. Même lui ne l'avait pas soupçonné…quand même bien même connaissait-il la raison pour laquelle c'était elle et aucune autre. Mais pour l'instant, il ne lui dirait rien. Il n'était même pas certain de lui avouer un jour. Peut-être qu'il prendrait peur avant de le faire.

* * *

(1) Paroles inspirées de la chanson « You are a pirate » du groupe Alestorm (originalement de Lazy Town).

(2) Dédicace à ma lectrice suisse **Rosa2101** : mille neuf cent huitante et un (même si on ne le dit pas comme ça dans ta région ahah).

Alooooooooooors, j'imagine que vous aurez beaucoup de choses à me dire sur ce chapitre. Déjà parce qu'on est dans la tête de Drago, et ça peut vous surprendre ! C'est très introspectif. C'est ma vision du personnage (ou l'une d'entre elles). Il y a aussi l'une des visions de la famille Malefoy, et je sais que la mention des cicatrices vous a fait craindre que Lucius soit violent envers son fils ! Ce n'est pas le cas ici, mais je tenais à vous dire plusieurs choses à ce propos.

D'abord, je pense que derrière la prétention de quelqu'un PEUT se cacher une grande sensibilité ou une grande souffrance. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas pour tout le monde, mais c'est une possibilité, et c'est comme cela que j'ai envisagé Drago ici. Pourquoi je pense ça? Parce que tout vous dire, je me projette beaucoup en Drago, et on me dit souvent que je renvoie l'image de quelqu'un d'assuré, qui a confiance en soi et qui parfois, se la pète un peu... Ce qui n'est en fait pas vraiment le cas. Je doute énormément, mais c'est une facette, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'hypersensible. Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, c'est certain, mais forcément, je mets beaucoup de moi dans cette histoire.

Ensuite, si je partage l'idée d'une famille Malefoy qui ferait tout pour ses membres, je n'exclus pas la possibilité qu'au sein de la famille, il y ait de la violence. Pourquoi ? Parce que déjà, ils sont adeptes de la magie noire. La violence est certainement, à mon sens, plus banalisée que dans nos esprits à nous. Question d'éducation, d'habitude, etc. Et parce qu'aussi (et là je fais un lien avec mon OS **A la croisée des chemins** ), la violence intrafamiliale c'est quelque chose qui est caché dans la majorité des cas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une famille est aristocratique et très attachée à ses membres que ça ne peut pas arriver. Tout le monde peut dérailler à un moment donné, et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'attachement (justement, il y en a dans la violence familiale) et qu'on veut du mal à l'autre. D'ailleurs, un homme (ou une femme) violent envers sa femme/son homme et ses enfants n'est pas forcément un monstre ! C'est avant tout quelqu'un en souffrance, qui se trouvent dans une situation relationnelle compliquée et de laquelle il n'arrive pas à s'extraire. Du coup, oui, je peux très facilement imaginer que Lucius soit violent envers son fils, surtout pendant la guerre. Non pas parce que je le vois comme un monstre, mais justement parce que je le vois comme un être humain avec des faiblesses, comme tout le monde. Je sais que je peux vous choquer avec mes propos. Ce n'est sans doute ni la vision que vous vous faites de la famille Malefoy, ni la vision que vous avez de la violence intrafamiliale. On peut bien sûre en parler en message privé, mais quand je vous dis ça, je ne le sors pas de nulle part. J'ai eu des cours, j'ai lu des livres, et j'ai moi-même connu cela personnellement. Je vous dis ça parce que si je vous dis que je l'ai vécu, peut-être que ça a plus d'impact, ça rend ça plus réel. Après c'est sûr, on préférerait que ça ne soit pas le cas, et ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez voir la famille Malefoy de cette manière ! Vous êtes libres d'adhérer ou pas, mais du coup je voyais un intérêt plus que fictionnel à vous donner mon avis : un couple sur huit vit de la violence au sein de son couple, de sa famille. Cela peut-être l'un de vos amis, un voisin, un oncle,...

Alors, j'ai envie de dire : pourquoi pas ?

Désolée pour ce blabla, la parole est à vous. XD Je vous aime ! :D Des bisous et à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18 : visite du paternel

Mes lecteurs adorés ! Non, je ne vous avais pas oublié et **je m'excuse vraiment vraiment beaucoup**. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de publier aussi tardivement, et certains d'entre vous sont venus me trouver. Douze jours, c'est raisonnable quand on compare à certains auteurs, mais venant de moi, c'est beaucoup. J'en ai conscience ! Et je vais d'ailleurs vous dire pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps : j'ai voulu m'accorder une petite pause en lisant un peu, parce que ça faisait longtemps. Donc j'ai profité du soleil en lisant sur ma terrasse (pour le moment je m'éparpille beaucoup, je suis entre _Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets_ \- oui, oui, en anglais - et _La patience du diable_ de Maxime Chattam), j'en ai profité pour avancer dans les fanfictions que je dois encore lire... et justement, j'ai découvert **Protection** de Loufoca-Granger, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'arrêter de lire ! Après ça, j'ai écrit ce chapitre 18 et puis Cha' est partie en vacances. Nous voilà donc aujourd'hui ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que pendant l'absence de Cha', j'ai continué à écrire et que le chapitre 19 est terminé. Mais j'attendrai un peu avant de le publier, déjà pour vous laisser le temps de lire (là je m'adresse particulièrement aux lectrices fidèles au poste, mais il est évident que si les fantômes pouvaient se réveiller, ça ne pourrait aller que plus vite...). Et surtout pour rager ! Vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre. Hihi

Comme vous le savez, le samedi 9 juillet, Cha' et moi sommes allées à l'expo Harry Potter à Bruxelles ! L'expo en elle-même était relativement décevante, vraiment petite et j'espérais apprendre quelque chose... Mais il faut vraiment ne jamais avoir vu les films pour ne pas savoir. Malgré tout, j'ai passé une super journée avec elle. :D D'ailleurs dorénavant, Cha' sera rebaptisée l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , car c'est le nom du boulevard de l'expo ahah

Après ces excuses, j'ai aussi deux coups de gueule à faire passer.

Le premier concerne les lecteurs fantômes. J'essaie de ne pas regarder au nombre de vues en comparaison avec le nombre de reviews effectivement laissées, parce que sinon ça me déprime. Par contre, j'ai discuté avec une lectrice qui m'a passablement énervée. D'ailleurs elle se reconnaitra peut-être si elle lit ceci, puisque je sais qu'elle lit ma fic maintenant. En fait, je suis une super page Facebook qui s'appelle _Répertoire de fanfictions Harry Potter_ où il y a un lien pour Oxymoron desti. Et là, une fille me dit qu'elle lit ma fic, mais qu'elle n'a pas jugé bon de me mettre de reviews parce que, je cite : "ça me paraît débile mais je mettrais si ça te fais plaisir" (cf. : je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes). **En tant qu'auteur, nous passons du temps à imaginer une histoire, à l'écrire et finalement, nous ne sommes pas obligés de vous la partager. Certes, ça nous fait plaisir, mais s'il n'y avait pas de retour, on arrêterait tout simplement de publier et _vous lecteurs fantômes_ , vous n'auriez plus rien à lire**. Je préfère autant que vous ne lisiez pas de fictions dans ce cas, parce qu'alors, vous n'avez absolument rien compris à l'esprit du site. Heureusement pour vous (et pour moi, évidemment) que des lecteurs prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot (et parfois un roman), parce que sans eux, je suis persuadée que plus personne ne trouverait d'intérêt à poster en ligne. Encore une fois, merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis. Même certains qui prennent un temps important pour me détailler ce qu'ils ont apprécié dans chaque scène ! Je n'en demande pas tant, mais vous pouvez être sûre que je vous aime vous !

Le deuxième coup de gueule concerne **les plagieurs**. Toujours sur une page Facebook, j'ai découvert que la super fiction _Envers et contre eux_ de Loufoca-Granger avait été plagiée pour être publiée sur une autre plateforme de fanfictions, et ça ne dérangeait ni une lectrice qui était au courant (enfin à moitié, mais ça ne l'a pas étouffée de ne pas donner directement son avis à LG), ni la plagieuse, qui avait décrété que comme LG ne lui avait pas répondu, c'est qu'elle n'était pas en désaccord avec l'idée qu'elle mette sa fiction sur un autre site. Soyons bien clair : **ceci est un total manque de respect pour le travail d'un auteur, et si vous voulez faire connaître une fiction parce que vous l'avez appréciée, il n'est pas bien compliqué de mettre le lien direct de la fiction. Ainsi, les potentiels futurs lecteurs ont la possibilité de laisser directement leur avis au véritable auteur ! Et moi-même (ça ne sert à rien de me demander l'autorisation, _la réponse sera non_ ), je ne veux pas retrouver ma fiction copiée/collée sur un autre site !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Nezumi** : merci pour ta review ! :D Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Ron n'est pas encore prêt à savoir, mais je te promets que les révélations vont être rigolotes... Non je ne suis pas sadique, du touuuuuuuuut ahah Oh oui, Drago est mignon. :D hihi

 **L'Ankou :** dernière fois que je te réponds ici, puisque que tu as un compte feufeu maintenant ! :D Bienvenue ! Et tracasse pas, moi aussi ça me ferait beaucoup de monde si j'utilisais cette expression à tout va ahah J'avais plus ou moins compris ce que tu voulais dire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever le double sens. (a) Sorry ! C'est vrai que le titre du chapitre 17 ressemble à ton texte sur short-edition. Y'a des similitudes aussi, vu qu'on fait un lien avec les conséquences sur la façon de penser des personnages. :p Tu m'as fait rire avec la référence sur les enfants de maternelle ahah (et les coups de kekette. XD) Je ne sais pas si ça ressemble à ça, je n'étais pas amoureuse en maternelle, mais je suis contente que tu aimes ce qui se cache dans sa petite tête. :p Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que rien ne justifie la violence ! Aucun doute là-dessus. Je radote peut-être, mais ce qui se passe dans mon histoire et ce que pensent mes personnages, ce n'est pas ce que moi je pense. D'ailleurs Hermione m'agace et Drago est quand même un peu trop macho sur les bords. XD Pour les chansons, on devrait collaborer ! ahah Je sais pas jouer d'un instrument, ni chanter, mais je sais écrire ! ahah

 **Slytherin** : Comme je n'ai pas lu ni vu 50 nuances de Grey, je me fie à ce que tu me dis ! Mais je trouve l'analogie un peu hâtive, parce que ce sont des détails. Il y a beaucoup d'histoires qui portent sur la première fois, Hermione lève plus souvent les yeux au ciel qu'elle ne se mordille les lèvres et pour les cicatrices, je ne sais pas te dire, je n'ai pas encore lu de fics où Drago en a, mais j'en ai déjà entendu faire. Puis je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'être comparé à cette histoire, mais bon, si c'est ton avis. XD En tout cas, comme je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'avais pas de volonté de reprendre les éléments, ils sont venus naturellement en écrivant. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas du tout prévu de parler de la première fois d'Hermione. XD  
Sinon tu adhères finalement à ma vision des cicatrices : ouf ! On a eu chaud ahah Même si je conçois toujours que ce soit possible. Mais en soi, la déviance est toujours relative à une norme (donc c'est très subjectif en fin de compte) et personnellement, rien ne justifie la violence, et à mon sens, la violence est toujours déviante. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Visiblement on se ressemble pas mal ! Et pour les amis de Drago... Mmmh ! Je dirais que parfois on veut bien faire, mais concilier couple et amis, c'est un équilibre, et on ne peut pas toujours avoir un équilibre parfait, même en voulant bien faire. Mais Drago se rattrape, tu vas voir. :p

Merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , pour ses commentaires toujours drôles et le temps consacré. Merci aux lecteurs fidèles.

 **Pensée pour Nice. 14/07/2016.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : visite du paternel**

Les vacances de Pâques venaient officiellement de débuter à _The Liverpool college of magical medicine_. Enfin, « vacances », c'était un bien grand mot pour Hermione. C'était surtout deux semaines qui lui permettaient d'avancer dans ses révisions…parce que dans un peu plus de six semaines, elle allait commencer son premier examen à la faculté. Elle était tellement stressée ! Et il allait sans dire que le serpent en métal que lui avait offert Drago pour Noël témoignait de son état d'anxiété. Elle se demandait dans quel état elle serait sans ce bracelet, si celui-ci était supposé atténuer ses tensions.

D'ailleurs, quand elle y songeait, elle devait admettre que Drago avait tendance à l'exaspérer. Ou plutôt, c'était son attitude décontractée à l'approche des examens qui l'exaspérait. Hermione avait conscience que c'était son propre stress qui provoquait son irritabilité, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il s'implique davantage dans ses études. Surtout qu'il avait déjà échoué une première fois, et qu'il lui avait demandé un coup de baguette !

Ce soir encore, il était sorti avec ses amis, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en vacances, et qu'il avait bien le droit de se détendre. Se détendre de quoi, Hermione aurait bien voulu le savoir, puisqu'il n'avait pas ouvert ses cours du weekend.

Un faible coup contre la porte de sa chambre sortit la sorcière de ses pensées. D'un grognement, elle invita la personne à entrer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Drago. Elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait venir la voir, puisqu'elle avait dîné avec Charlotte et que cette dernière savait qu'Hermione comptait encore passer sa soirée à travailler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'identité de la personne fut confirmée par un baiser dans le cou. Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur du geste. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas pris de pause ? lui souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Hermione sentit la chair de poule gagner son épiderme. C'était sa voix qui provoquait cela, même si le baiser en accentuait les effets.

\- Mmmh ! Si, j'ai été manger, le contredit-elle.

\- Tu parles d'une pause, ricana le blond en se redressant.

Hermione se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir, découvrant qu'il s'était entre temps installé sur son lit.

\- Au moins, _moi_ je me prépare pour les examens ! lui lança-t-elle sur un ton piquant, en insistant sur le pronom.

Drago arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, comme s'il n'était nullement atteint par son animosité. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Oh je t'en prie Hermione… on a bien dit qu'on passerait la journée de demain à travailler, non ? Je ne vois pas le mal de prendre mon weekend pour m'amuser, se défendit-il sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer un débat.

La brune croisa les bras devant elle, affichant une moue boudeuse. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule et que Drago allait se moquer de son attitude, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le ricanement du blond ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Hermione était d'humeur revêche après avoir étudié toute la journée, et il ne fallait pas qu'il aille trop loin, sans quoi elle s'énerverait contre lui. Mais ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience, après la dispute qui avait éclaté deux semaines auparavant.

 _\- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'était alors exclamée Hermione._

 _Drago avait d'abord réprimé un rictus, avant de comprendre que la sorcière était parfaitement sérieuse…et passablement énervée. Il l'avait alors observée avec un air interloqué._

 _\- Quel est le problème ? Depuis quand est-ce que ça te dérange que je sorte avec mes amis ? lui avait-il répondu, avec une froideur non dissimulée._

 _Excédée, Hermione s'était mise à faire de grands gestes._

 _\- Quel est le problème ? Quel est le problème ? Tu oses le demander ? On va bientôt devoir passer des examens, je te rappelle ! avait-elle crié._

 _\- Dans deux mois ! Il nous reste deux mois pour étudier une poignée de cours. Ce n'est pas la mort, non plus. Et je te rappelle que je les ai déjà étudiés ces cours, lui avait-il signifié._

 _\- Et visiblement, tu ne les avais pas étudiés convenablement puisque tu recommences ton année. Il faut que tu t'y mettes avec sérieux cette fois, si tu veux réussir !_

 _Drago avait gardé le silence sous ces remarques acides, préférant ignorer la brune plutôt que d'envenimer la situation. Face à l'énervement de cette dernière, il pouvait se montrer d'un calme exemplaire…_

 _\- Tu veux encore rater et recommencer ton année, c'est ça ? insista-t-elle._

 _\- Tu m'agaces prodigieusement, l'avertit-il._

 _\- Je sais comment il faut s'y prendre pour réussir ! Regarde le planning que je…_

 _…mais il avait également ses limites._

 _\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qui tu ne termines pas cette phrase avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. Je te préviens._

 _\- Tu ne t'y prends pas correctement, Drago ! Tu ne mets pas toutes les chances de ton côté pour y arriver, continua malgré tout la brune._

 _Hermione avait alors affiché un air supérieur de miss-je-sais-tout qui mettait à mal la patience du blond._

 _\- Et quoi ? Tu n'es pas ma mère, Granger, je gère ma vie comme je l'entends !_

 _\- Non, mais…_

 _Ça avait été les mots de trop pour le blond, qui avait alors laissé éclater son énervement._

 _\- Oh ! Sainte Granger et son intelligence supérieure, voudra-t-elle bien cesser de m'enquiquiner et aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon ? Tu me fatigues ! Je fais ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas toi qui vas me dicter ma conduite, c'est bien clair ?_

 _Sans attendre de réponse, il avait quitté la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant la brune sous le choc. Elle avait laissé échapper quelques larmes, ne sachant pas trop s'il s'agissait de colère, de tristesse, ou bien un mélange des deux. Mais elle avait rapidement senti la culpabilité et le regret la gagner et elle s'en était voulu d'avoir parlé à Drago de cette manière. Elle n'était plus du tout énervée contre lui, et elle espérait surtout qu'il ne serait pas fâché après elle._

 _Elle avait attendu une demi-heure, présageant qu'il aurait besoin de se calmer. Puis, avec un air de remords sur le visage, elle avait espéré le trouver dans sa chambre ; et il y était effectivement, allongé sur son lit, le bras contre son visage, comme lorsqu'il était contrarié. Il n'avait pas réagi à son entrée._

 _\- Je suis désolée, avait-elle chuchoté._

 _Il s'était alors décalé pour lui laisser une place et elle s'était blottie contre lui._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, avait-elle ajouté._

 _À son grand soulagement, il lui avait répondu d'une voix qui ne laissait plus entendre qu'il était énervé._

 _\- Moi non plus, avait-il simplement dit. Moi non plus._

Se rappelant l'épisode, Hermione n'insista pas. Après tout, c'était son problème s'il voulait risquer son année. Et puis, surtout, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer à nouveau avec lui. Alors, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas lui dire sa façon de penser et retourna à ses parchemins. Elle avait encore un chapitre à terminer avant de pouvoir se permettre d'aller dormir.

 **ODODODOD**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début des vacances. Tout comme Charlotte, certains avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour rentrer chez eux, auprès de leur famille. D'autres profitaient des premiers jours de beau temps pour s'amuser dehors – ce qui obligeait Hermione à insonoriser sa chambre, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et enfin, une poignée d'étudiants avaient commencé à étudier pour les examens à venir.

Hermione sentait que ses nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher. Elle aimait énormément les cours qu'elle suivait, et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait les capacités pour réussir. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard, et qu'elle devait donner davantage d'elle-même pour conserver des notes aussi élevées que les Optimals auxquels elle était habituée.

Le ton était d'ailleurs monté quelques fois avec Drago. C'était de sa faute à elle, elle le savait. Si elle arrivait à se détendre, cela n'arrivait pas… Malgré le bracelet. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour la faire sortir de sa chambre, afin qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle refusait toujours, persuadée qu'elle allait échouer à ses examens si elle s'accordait ne serait qu'une seule journée de répit. Et en cet instant, elle avait mal à la tête. Mal à la tête d'avoir autant étudié. Et mal à la tête d'avoir pleuré. Elle se sentait débordée.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle avait conscience que seul Drago pourrait l'aider à se détendre. Il était passé un peu plus tôt, pour lui dire qu'il serait dans sa chambre, avec ses amis, et il lui avait laissé entendre que si elle changeait d'avis, elle pouvait venir les y retrouver. Alors, en ce samedi quinze avril en soirée, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre pour aller le rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappait à sa porte, de laquelle elle percevait des éclats de rire. La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Drago avec un verre à la main. Du whisky pur feu, très probablement.

Il lui sourit, puis il prit un air concerné.

\- Hermione ? Tu as pleuré ? lui demanda-t-il.

Silencieuse, elle hocha la tête. Dans la chambre, elle entendait des cris d'excitation et des petits bruits d'explosion, typique d'une partie de bataille explosive.

\- Hé mec, on est en train de te faire laminer hein, reviens ! cria une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant celle d'Andrew.

\- Deux secondes les gars, lui répondit Drago sans même lui jeter un regard, celui-ci étant rivé sur Hermione.

Sortant de la chambre, il ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de la prendre contre lui. Elle enfonça sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant envelopper par sa chaleur réconfortante.

\- J'en ai marre… Je n'en peux plus de…de…de tous ces trucs à retenir ! J'ai besoin de souffler, avoua-t-elle tout contre lui.

Elle le sentit prendre une grande inspiration, puis il s'écarta d'elle pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je le vois bien, mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tu t'obstines à garder un planning aussi chargé. Comme d'habitude, lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Hermione voulut protester, mais il l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- Tu voulais entrer pour te changer les idées ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. Il la fit donc entrer, et lorsqu'il referma la porte, elle sursauta. La musique fonctionnait à un volume élevé, donnant l'impression à la sorcière que les murs tremblaient sous l'effet des ondes. Remise de son choc, elle comprit le pourquoi du comment : Drago utilisait le tourne-disque qu'elle lui avait offert, et sur un mode qui limitait le nombre de personnes qui pouvait entendre la musique.

Elle s'assit sur le lit du blond, pendant que lui rejoignait ses amis assis sur le sol, autour d'un jeu de cartes. Ils la saluèrent distraitement.

\- Non, mais les gars vous êtes sérieux ou quoi ? cria Drago pour couvrir la musique. Vous avez triché !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à rester avec nous plutôt que de sortir pour parler avec ta belle. Puis ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est juste profiter d'une opportunité, lui répondit Joshua. Hé ! Mais tu fous quoi là ?

Mécontent d'avoir perdu à cause de leur tricherie, Drago avait repris toutes les cartes pour les mélanger et les redistribuer. Quitte à perdre, il préférait recommencer et relancer une nouvelle partie. Hermione l'observait en souriant ; c'était tellement de mauvaise foi venant de lui. Comme s'il n'en aurait pas fait de même à leur place !

\- Ma belle ? entendit-elle Drago l'appeler, alors qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, elle vit que le blond lui tendait un verre rempli de whisky pur feu. Derrière, les gars se moquaient de lui à cause de l'utilisation du nom affectueux.

\- Mais vos gueules, les rabroua-t-il sans se formaliser autre mesure.

Hermione regardait le verre, peu certaine de devoir le prendre. Elle devait continuer à étudier le lendemain, il ne fallait pas qu'elle finisse éméchée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le chaudron pâteux. Drago lui sourit, et avança un peu plus le verre dans sa direction.

\- Juste un verre. Ça te fera du bien, insista-t-il.

Se résignant, Hermione attrapa le verre et il retourna à sa partie de cartes.

La soirée se passa dans les cris et l'amusement pour les garçons, pendant qu'Hermione buvait son spiritueux du bout des lèvres, craignant de boire en trop grande quantité. L'esprit ailleurs, elle les regardait enchaîner les parties et remplir leurs verres, vidant au fur et à mesure les bouteilles qui voyageaient de mains en mains.

Elle ne prit que vaguement conscience qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un rabattre une couverture sur elle. La musique avait alors cessé, la pièce était plongée dans le silence. Elle entendit juste Drago lancer un sort de nettoyage, avant qu'il n'éteigne la lumière et qu'elle ne se rendorme, non sans avoir retrouvé la chaleur du corps de son petit ami.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était réveillée avant Drago, qui avait bu bien plus qu'elle. Elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner seule, puisque Charlotte ne reviendrait de Belgique que le weekend qui suivait. Ensuite, elle était remontée pour passer une nouvelle journée à étudier.

Sur le coup de dix-huit heures, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Il s'agissait évidemment de Drago. Il avait mis un beau costume noir avec une chemise bleu ciel, qui seyait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus.

\- Ce soir, je t'emmène dîner à l'extérieur. Tu as dix minutes pour te changer, lui annonça-t-il.

Hermione voulut d'abord s'opposer, mais elle ferma la bouche et hocha la tête. Si elle voulait se détendre, c'était une occasion rêvée. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'attention lui faisait plaisir. Et puis, Drago était beau dans son ensemble, et manger face à lui serait une bonne excuse pour le reluquer. Il aurait au moins du plaisir pour les yeux. Mais elle passerait assurément un bon moment en sa compagnie.

Elle enfila donc une petite robe fleurie qu'elle ne portait que très rarement, puis sortit de la salle de bain non sans avoir tenté de discipliner sa chevelure. En parfait gentleman, Drago lui tendit son bras, qu'elle attrapa avec ravissement. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il l'emmenait à un vrai rendez-vous. Mais elle aimait beaucoup la sensation que ça lui procurait : elle se sentait importante pour lui.

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans une rue animée qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils se trouvaient dans un quartier sorcier, au vu des capes principalement vert émeraude et violet prune que portaient les passants.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? s'informa-t-elle.

\- Dans le Wiltshire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Certes, ils étaient des sorciers, et il ne leur fallait pas beaucoup plus de temps de transplaner au sein d'une même région que de se retrouver à l'autre bout du pays. Mais pourquoi aller aussi loin pour un dîner ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de questionner son galant pour avoir une réponse à sa question, puisque la réponse venait à elle. Blaise Zabini arrivait dans leur direction. Il était accompagné d'une grande blonde qu'Hermione connaissait vaguement pour avoir été appelée en même temps qu'elle lors des épreuves de BUSE en cinquième année : c'était Daphné Greengrass.

Hermione lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Drago, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Blaise voulait officiellement me présenter Daphné, puisqu'ils sont ensemble maintenant, révéla-t-il.

La Mornille sembla tomber pour Hermione : ce ne serait donc pas un tête-à-tête, mais un rendez-vous à quatre.

Les deux anciens Serpentard arrivèrent à leur niveau, Blaise et Drago se saluant d'une tape sur l'épaule. Blaise se chargea des présentations, puis ils entrèrent dans un restaurant italien du nom de _Il palazzo incantato_. Hermione fut d'emblée impressionnée par le charme des lieux, et se fit la réflexion qu'elle était bien ridicule dans sa petite robe à fleurs, pour des lieux aussi majestueux.

Semblant deviner ses pensées, Drago se pencha vers elle, pendant qu'ils étaient conduits à une table par le réceptionniste.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui chuchota-t-il.

Hermione sentit ses joues se rougir de plaisir. Six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et la sorcière s'empourprait toujours aussi facilement.

Le réceptionniste les installa à leur table, glissant les chaises sous les jeunes sorcières. En leur souhaitant une agréable soirée, il les laissa aux soins d'un serveur qui venait de faire son apparition.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, les salua-t-il en tendant à chacun un menu. Puis-je déjà vous servir un rafraîchissement ?

\- Quel est votre meilleur élixir ? l'interrogea Blaise.

\- Nous avons un vin rouge des elfes de Normandie, leur conseilla-t-il. Mais nous venons également de recevoir un millésime d'Écosse d'une excellente qualité.

Blaise hocha la tête quelques fois, absorbé dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Drag' ? Le vin rouge ou le millésime ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- De quelle année le millésime ? s'informa le blond sans un regard pour le serveur.

\- Mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un, Monsieur.

\- Bien, vous pouvez nous apporter une bouteille dans ce cas.

L'attention des quatre sorciers se concentra sur les menus distribués. Les plats étaient sophistiqués, sans rapport aucun avec les noms à coucher dehors du restaurant dans lequel Pansy avait emmené Hermione et Charlotte la dernière fois.

En face d'Hermione, Drago et Blaise discutaient des entrées, argumentant sur leur qualité. Leurs avis n'étaient évidemment que personnels, basés sur de précédents dîners. Croisant son regard, Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, et Hermione disparut derrière son menu pour échapper à son embarras.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille et quelques verres lévitant devant lui dans un ordre parfait. En commençant par les femmes, les verres se déposèrent devant les convives et furent remplis du liquide ambré. Les deux hommes de la table portèrent les verres à leurs lèvres pour en apprécier le goût.

\- Est-ce que celui-ci va à votre convenance, Messieurs ? se soucia le serveur.

Blaise et Drago acquiescèrent en même temps.

\- Parfait. Puis-je déjà prendre votre commande ?

\- Honneur aux dames, déclara Drago.

Une fois les commandes prises, le serveur retourna les transmettre en cuisines, pendant que les discussions prenaient à la table du double rendez-vous. Drago et Blaise échangeaient leurs pronostics sur un match qui devait avoir lieu dans le courant de la semaine. Daphné se tourna alors vers Hermione.

\- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

\- Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru. Mais j'imagine que Drago a changé depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard, commenta la blonde.

\- Mmh ! Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que je suis née-moldue ?

\- Oui, et puis parce qu'il passait son temps à te le rappeler aussi, et pas très gentiment. Vous aviez vraiment l'air de vous détester à cette époque. Comment vous en êtes venus à vous apprécier ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle lui raconta brièvement l'histoire des travaux de groupe.

\- Et toi, avec Blaise ?

\- Oh ! Avec Blaise, on s'entendait déjà bien à Poudlard. Mais il voulait s'amuser et moi j'avais été claire avec lui dès le départ : le jour où il me voudrait, ce serait pour me garder. Je sais qu'il en a bien profité toutes ces années, mais je préfère qu'il l'ait fait avant.

Hermione acquiesça, peu surprise des aveux de la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, face au silence d'Hermione.

Ce qui lui plaisait chez Drago ? C'était la question à dix mille Gallions ça… Elle observa le blond qui était en grande discussion avec son ami, son verre de vin à la main. Il était beau, c'était indéniable : toujours très élégant avec ses chemises parfaitement lisses, et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Elle adorait ses yeux bleus, dont l'intensité du regard la troublait.

Son rire résonna, sûrement suite à une blague du noir. Ce rire aussi, elle l'adorait. Cette façon qu'il avait d'illuminer tout son visage, faisant davantage étinceler les yeux du blond et résonnant droit jusque dans le cœur d'Hermione. C'était comme une douce mélodie pour la jeune femme.

Mais tout cela, elle l'appréciait parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était vrai dans le fond : elle savait comment leur histoire avait commencé, mais de quoi était-elle réellement tombée amoureuse ? Elle ne savait même pas à partir de quel moment elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait officiellement éprouvé des sentiments pour lui. Il avait toujours été cet insupportable Serpentard, prétentieux, désinvolte et railleur. Et pour ça, il n'avait pas changé. Mais aujourd'hui, ces travers la faisaient sourire. Elle fondait même complètement face à ces caractéristiques.

Depuis qu'il lui avait révélé l'histoire de ses cicatrices aussi, elle appréciait ses faiblesses. Elle avait pris conscience qu'il avait beaucoup enduré durant son enfance, sans être en mesure de percevoir réellement l'ampleur de ses souffrances. Elle avait compris que derrière ses grands airs, se cachait un sorcier bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais là encore, elle était déjà très attachée à lui quand elle l'avait réalisé.

Alors dans le fond, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait plu, de prime abord, chez le blond. Elle n'en savait même fichtrement rien. C'était arrivé, sans qu'elle comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi. Comme si c'était leur destinée. Et quand bien même Hermione trouvait cette hypothèse ridicule et mièvre, elle n'en avait pas de meilleure pour expliquer la naissance de ses sentiments pour Drago.

 **ODODODOD**

La soirée au restaurant avait fait le plus grand bien à Hermione. Cela lui avait permis de réaliser que c'était Drago qui avait raison : il fallait qu'elle s'aménage du temps libre dans son planning d'étude, sans quoi elle deviendrait complètement folle… Ce à quoi Drago lui répondrait que c'était déjà le cas, s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers le blond, qui se trouvait sur son lit à lire Merlin savait quoi, pendant qu'Hermione était à son bureau, en train d'étudier son cours d'Imagerie moldue.

\- Mmh ! Drago ? le héla-t-elle.

Le blond leva la tête dans sa direction.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien…heu…m'aider à revoir mon planning d'étude, s'il te plaît ? le sollicita-t-elle.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment d'heures consacrées à tes révisions ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Si, justement… Je ne sais pas comment y intégrer du temps pour me détendre aussi, admit-elle.

Le blond sourit, avant de refermer son livre et de se redresser. Il vint à la rencontre d'Hermione, tous deux se penchant sur ledit planning.

\- Pourquoi tu ne libérerais pas tes soirées ? proposa Drago après avoir jeté coup d'œil.

\- _Toutes_ mes soirées ? Tu es fou, ce n'est pas possible, je ne vais jamais…, s'emporta Hermione.

\- C'est bon, Hermione, c'était juste une suggestion, temporisa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer son laïus.

Il continuait à regarder le parchemin posé sur le bureau, essayant tant bien que mal de lui trouver une solution.

\- Je sais, dit-il enfin. Et si tu t'accordais une pause de dix minutes toutes les deux heures déjà ? Tu t'oxygènes le cerveau et tu dégourdis les jambes dans le parc, puis tu remontes.

Hermione acquiesça, même si elle pressentait que ça allait lui demander un effort surhumain de s'arrêter toutes les deux heures. Mais elle devait bien admettre que sa réflexion était raisonnable.

\- Et puis, tu pourrais aussi t'arrêter quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le blond s'était rapproché de son cou en disant cela, et Hermione avait senti son souffle sur sa peau. Elle frémit lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Granger, lui souffla-t-il, déclenchant d'innombrables frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, qu'elle avait encore du travail, mais ses paroles avaient réveillé la boule de désir au creux de son ventre. Elle laissa le blond l'emporter jusqu'à son lit, tandis qu'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle peinait à croire qu'il pouvait la désirer alors qu'elle portait sa vieille tenue d'étude, un simple T-shirt et pantalon de training difformes. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il la dévora du regard, faisant cuire les joues de la brune. Avec un léger rire, il embrassa ses deux pommettes, avant de lui retirer son T-shirt et de continuer à parcourir son corps à l'aide de ses lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand, et que Pansy Parkinson en personne déboula dans la chambre. Drago et Hermione grognèrent en cœur, peu ravis d'être dérangés en cet instant précis. Hermione referma ses bras sur elle pour cacher sa poitrine à découvert.

L'intruse ne semblait pas le moins du monde honteuse ni navrée de les interrompre.

\- Frapper à la porte, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Pansy ? protesta Drago sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son mécontentement.

Mais cette dernière ne parut pas du tout s'en formaliser. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Mais je dois dire quelque chose à Hermione ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà ton anatomie, Drag', objecta-t-elle.

Au-dessus d'elle, Hermione vit Drago lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione préféra le laisser gérer la situation.

\- Là n'est pas la question, ça ne te dispense pas de savoir-vivre, soutint le blond.

Pansy haussa à nouveau les épaules, totalement indifférente à la remarque.

\- Je suis là de toute façon, et vous commenciez à peine. Hermione, fit-elle en se tournant vers son amie. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Theo m'a embrassée !

Décidément, Pansy n'avait vraiment aucune considération… Drago soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Désolé Hermione, mais je ne peux pas rester. Je n'en ai pas la patience.

Lui rendant son T-shirt qu'il avait jeté derrière lui, il embrassa la brune sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot depuis l'entrée en furie de la Serpentard, s'assit dans son lit et enfila son T-shirt.

Tout excitée, l'autre brune vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, faisant des petits bonds sur le matelas. Elle ne semblait pas tenir en place.

\- Tu avais raison ! Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais tu avais bien décodé l'attitude de Theo envers moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sans nécessiter l'intervention d'Hermione, Pansy passa les deux heures qui suivirent à lui raconter qu'après leur journée shopping sur le Chemin de traverse, le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit, mais qu'elle n'avait voulu poser directement la question à Theo, de peur qu'il y ait un malaise entre eux. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'était aussi aperçue de toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait envers elle. Et quand son ex-petit ami, Cassius Warrington, avait ressurgi pour lui servir une excuse abracadabrante, uniquement destinée à combler ses besoins primitifs de mâle, Pansy n'avait même pas ressenti l'envie de lui jeter son fameux maléfice. Elle avait simplement guetté la réaction de Theo…qui s'était une fois de plus intéressé à son ressenti. À ce stade, la Serpentard ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'attention purement fraternelle ou si c'était plus que ça. Puis il lui avait proposé un premier tête-à-tête, puis un deuxième…et au troisième, il l'avait embrassée en la ramenant chez elle.

Bien qu'initialement contrariée que la sorcière les ait interrompus dans leur moment d'intimité, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire et de se réjouir pour celle qu'elle pouvait dorénavant probablement considérer comme une amie. Pas la plus proche, c'était certain, mais elle s'était habituée aux attitudes typiques des Serpentards en sortant avec Drago, et elle apprenait à les apprécier au-delà de leur vanité et de leurs grands airs.

Elle profita d'ailleurs de la présence de la Serpentarde, puisqu'elle connaissait bien Drago, pour lui demander des conseils. La date d'anniversaire du sorcier approchait aussi sûrement que les examens. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais elle espérait que Pansy pourrait l'aider à faire son choix. Hermione voulait trouver le cadeau idéal.

 **ODODODOD**

C'était le lundi de Pâques à la faculté. C'était aussi leur dernier jour de congé avant la reprise des cours. Cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de travailler, même si elle avait un paquet de chocolats ouvert sur son bureau. Drago, qui travaillait à côté d'elle, se leva pour lui en piquer un, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Amusée, Hermione suivit son petit ami du regard. Il s'était déjà replongé dans la lecture de son grimoire, ne semblant pas remarquer l'amusement de la brune.

\- Tu sais que c'est du chocolat moldu, Drago ? rit-elle.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Ils préparent ça avec du poison les moldus ? Je ne vois pas la différence au goût si c'est le cas, déclara-t-il sans lui adresser un regard.

Hermione secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Le Drago Malefoy adolescent aurait tout bonnement refusé de toucher à tout ce qui avait un lien avec les moldus. Le Drago Malefoy du présent s'en fichait totalement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Hermione répondit à l'affirmative. Une sorcière à la chevelure blonde fit son apparition. Hermione lui sourit ; Charlotte était de retour en Angleterre.

\- Comment vont mes amoureux préférés ? les salua-t-elle.

\- Drago mange tous mes chocolats ! fit-elle semblant de se plaindre.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord, lui répondit ce dernier. C'est elle qui me tente !

Charlotte avait suivi leur échange en riant.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui devrait arranger vos histoires alors, les informa-t-elle.

Elle tendit à Hermione un sac en papier, sur lequel était inscrit le nom « Crazy Lapinou ».

\- Oooooh ! s'enthousiasma Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. Du chocolat belge !

Elle serra Charlotte dans ses bras, émue de recevoir un cadeau.

\- Il ne fallait pas, je n'ai même rien pour toi, se désola Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te fais pas un cadeau dans le but d'en recevoir un en retour, l'excusa la blonde.

 **ODODODOD**

Les cours avaient repris à la faculté de médicomagie. Hermione décomptait, avec angoisse, les semaines qui la séparaient de son premier examen. Elle avait reçu son horaire, et la pression avait augmenté d'un cran.

Quatre semaines. C'était tout ce qu'il restait à Hermione avant de faire ses preuves.

Drago semblait également plus stressé, mais pour des raisons différentes de celles d'Hermione. Passer des examens signifiait terminer l'année. Et terminer l'année signifiait rentrer au Manoir pour les vacances. Il n'en avait pas envie, même si Hermione savait que sa mère lui manquait. Elle voyait le blond se refermer sur lui-même à mesure que les jours les séparant des vacances d'été s'amenuisaient. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très expressif en temps normal…Ses yeux d'ordinaire bleus étincelants avaient trop souvent tendance à tirer sur le gris, ces derniers temps. Son changement d'humeur attristait Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, à part constater et lui montrer son affection. Elle savait qu'il ne lui parlerait pas, mais qu'il serait sensible à sa proximité.

Les deux sorciers passaient d'ailleurs davantage de temps ensemble, comme s'ils redoutaient, l'un comme l'autre, de devoir se séparer pour les vacances. Certes, ils pourraient toujours se donner rendez-vous pour se voir – ce n'était pas comme si leurs parents contrôlaient leur courrier -, mais ce ne serait assurément pas la même chose qu'en vivant dans le même bâtiment tous les jours.

Le quinze mai marqua la date de leur dernière présentation dans le cadre du cours d' _Approche multidisciplinaire des soins magiques et de l'homéostasie_ , même s'ils ne pourraient connaître leurs résultats finaux qu'au moment de la réception de leur bulletin. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, les sorciers sortirent de leur dernier cours de l'année. La sensation était à la fois étrange et très étrange, parce que cela signifiait que l'année touchait à sa fin…mais pas totalement, puisque le plus difficile restait à faire.

À ce stade, il restait quatre jours avant le premier examen pour Drago, et sept pour Hermione. Après, les jours défilèrent à une allure folle. Les nuits de la sorcière étaient agitées, et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle pouvait se rendre compte que Drago ne dormait pas mieux qu'elle. Il paraissait soucieux, et il ne voulait pas faire part de ses préoccupations à Hermione. Ou plutôt, il niait en avoir. Et comme cela n'avait pas réellement d'implications sur leur relation – il n'en était pas moins attentionné… ou moqueur -, la brune le laissait tranquille. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à lui parler.

Cette semaine-là, elle reçut un colis par hibou. Avec satisfaction, elle constata que c'était le cadeau – ou plutôt une partie du cadeau – qu'elle comptait offrir à Drago. Il était parfait. Et elle avait hâte de voir la réaction du blond quand il le déballerait.

Hermione passa un premier examen, le second… Puis ils furent bientôt en date du cinq juin. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago. Le jour de ses vingt ans. Il était sorti la veille avec ses amis pour fêter ça, mais Hermione ne l'avait pas accompagné, parce que la période d'examens la stressait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle se le permettre. Mais elle lui avait promis de passer toute la journée avec lui. Quand bien même elle avait un examen le lendemain. Elle essaierait de ne pas trop y penser. De façon rationnelle, elle savait qu'elle avait de toute façon suffisamment étudié pour le réussir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au conditionnel : et si elle tombait justement sur une partie de la matière dont elle ne souvenait que relativement, alors qu'elle aurait pu relire la veille ?

Hermione se prépara donc, puis elle fila en direction de la chambre de Drago. Elle était persuadée que celui-ci dormait toujours, et elle avait raison. Entrant dans la pièce, elle déposa son cadeau sur le bureau puis elle se glissa immédiatement sous les draps du blond, qui grommela avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

\- Mmmh ! Bonjour vous, chuchota-t-il en l'attirant à lui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui répondit-elle en gloussant, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Malgré l'heure tardive – ou matinale, selon le point de vue – à laquelle Drago devait être revenu de sa soirée, il répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur telle qu'Hermione aurait pu le croire parfaitement éveillé.

\- Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux, lui dit-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se décolèrent finalement.

Le blond lui sourit, d'une façon qui lui retourna totalement l'estomac. Un sourire en coin à faire perdre ses moyens à n'importe quelle sorcière. Sauf que c'était elle qu'il regardait de cette façon. Elle, et personne d'autre.

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de dormir là tout de suite, lui assura-t-il.

Hermione se perdit dans l'immensité de ses yeux bleus. Merlin, quel effet ils avaient sur elle ! Et à chaque fois, qui plus était.

\- Mmmh ! D'accord. Tu veux ton cadeau alors ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

\- Ce n'était pas déjà ça, mon cadeau ? la taquina-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- T'es bête ! lui répondit Hermione en riant.

Elle s'écarta de lui pour aller chercher les paquets qu'elle avait posés sur son bureau et revint s'asseoir dans le lit de Drago, qui s'était redressé. Hermione lui tendit le premier cadeau, gardant le meilleur pour la fin. Enfin en tout cas, celui qui susciterait le plus d'intérêt pour le blond. Parce que pour Hermione, le premier cadeau était réellement le plus intéressant.

Elle l'observa sortir le cadeau de son emballage, découvrant un livre sur les mystères de la magie noire et le travail de soins des Guérisseurs spécialisés en la matière. Drago s'esclaffa en lisant le titre.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Un livre pour un anniversaire, sérieusement, commenta-t-il.

Mais il semblait plus amusé que déçu et il remercia la brune du bout des lèvres.

Alors, avec un grand sourire – elle était tellement impatiente de voir sa réaction -, Hermione lui tendit le second paquet.

Et la sorcière prit effectivement beaucoup de plaisir à observer l'expression du blond. D'abord le visage neutre, Hermione le vit rapidement écarquiller les yeux en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait : un maillot de Quidditch dédicacé par l'attrapeur des Falmouth Falcons.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment est-ce que tu as su ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants. C'est quasiment impossible d'avoir son autographe !

Hermione lui sourit, enchantée d'avoir visé juste. Elle avait bel et bien trouvé le cadeau idéal.

\- Comment j'ai su, c'est facile : c'est Pansy qui m'a donné l'information. Je voulais te trouver un cadeau en rapport avec le Quidditch. Elle m'a dit que c'était ton joueur préféré, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, détaillant le maillot comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux que Merlin ait sorti de sa baguette.

\- Et quant au fait d'avoir le maillot dédicacé par le joueur en question, c'était un peu plus compliqué, en effet. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans Ginny, en fait, avoua la brune.

Détachant son regard de son cadeau, Drago plongea ses pupilles dans celles d'Hermione.

\- Tu es merveilleuse.

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir.

 **ODODODOD**

Enfin, Hermione termina son dernier examen. Il en restait encore un à Drago, et du coup, elle était sortie boire un verre avec Charlotte pour fêter ça. Elle sentait qu'elle avait surtout besoin de se reposer et qu'elle pourrait tomber endormie à tout moment, mais cela ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire de mal. Elle pourrait toujours rentrer dormir plus tard, qui plus est dans les bras de Drago. Et après, ils pourraient profiter de leurs derniers jours ensemble, puisqu'ils rentraient chez eux, et qu'ils devraient patienter jusqu'au vendredi suivant pour avoir leurs résultats, par hibou. Elle espérait de tout cœur avoir obtenu ses Optimals tant désirés. Et elle ne pourrait tout bonnement pas accepter d'avoir une note inférieure à un Effort Exceptionnel !

Mais pour l'heure, les deux amies se rendaient au _Breuvage du médicomage_ , comme de nombreux autres étudiants dans la même situation qu'elles. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière soirée qu'elles allaient partager ensemble, puisque non seulement Charlotte rentrait en Belgique le lendemain matin, mais parce qu'en plus, elle ne reviendrait pas l'année suivante. Sa famille et son petit ami lui avaient trop manqué pour qu'elle envisage de faire les quatre ans de la formation en Angleterre. Hermione était un peu triste, puisque Charlotte avait été sa première amie à la faculté, et qu'elle avait été sa seule véritable amie pendant toute l'année. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement sa décision ; si elle avait l'habitude d'être séparée de ses parents, elle n'imaginait même pas être séparée pendant trois mois de Drago…alors pendant toute une année !

En l'honneur de leur dernière soirée, Hermione et Charlotte rentrèrent finalement très tard. Elles avaient passé la nuit à boire, et surtout à se déhancher sur la piste de danse du bar. De ce fait, Hermione n'était pas allée rejoindre Drago, de peur de le réveiller. Elle avait juste glissé un mot sous sa porte, pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée et qu'il pouvait venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre après son dernier examen. Puis elle était montée prendre une douche, avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, épuisée.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard, par un corps chaud qui venait de se glisser à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre Drago, qui lui mordilla le cou. La brune soupira d'aise, encore à moitié endormie.

\- Tu es rentrée tard hier, pas vrai ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux fermés.

\- Oui. Tu es fâché que je n'aie pas dormi avec toi ?

\- Non, ma belle. C'est bien que tu t'amuses. Puis on va pouvoir se rattraper là tout de suite, lui assura-t-il.

Hermione sourit, sachant pertinemment à quoi il pensait. Les examens terminés, le moment de se quitter n'était plus qu'à une poignée d'heures. Elle aussi avait envie de profiter de ce dernier moment d'intimité.

Cette fois, elle ouvrit les yeux, et attrapa le visage du blond pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Ses pupilles étaient grises, et elle avait envie, l'espace de ce moment de partage, de les voir à nouveau d'un bleu étincelant. Comme le jour de son anniversaire.

Se collant à celui qu'elle aimait, elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. À travers son baiser, elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait – ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais avec des mots -, et combien il allait lui manquer durant l'été.

Ils prirent tout leur temps, savourant les caresses mutuelles, cherchant à déposer leurs lèvres sur chaque parcelle de leurs corps. Leurs gestes étaient emprunts de douceur, ils voulaient faire durer le moment, ne sachant pas quand serait leur prochaine fois.

Comme lors de leur première fois, Drago la pénétra en douceur ; non plus dans l'idée pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais dans le but d'en apprécier chaque seconde. Et lorsqu'ils soupirèrent tous les deux de la déflagration de plaisir qui les submergeait, ils s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sereins.

Lui caressant le dos, juste sur la zone sensible qui avait le don de faire soupirer d'aisance Hermione, Drago lui parla en chuchotant, comme pour ne pas briser leur sentiment de quiétude.

\- Tu vas faire quoi en rentrant ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mmmh ! Ce soir, on a organisé un souper au Terrier. Mme Weasley a invité tout le monde pour le weekend, lui répondit-elle.

\- Tu vas retrouver Weasmoche et Potter alors, en déduit-il.

Hermione se recula pour observer le visage du blond. S'il était jaloux, il le cachait très bien. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure ; il était plus doué qu'elle pour cacher ses émotions. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter ses paroles, elle lui répondit au plus simple.

\- Oui, je les retrouve. Après je rentrerai chez mes parents, mais j'essaierai aussi de passer du temps avec Ginny. J'avais l'habitude de la voir tous les jours quand je suis retournée faire ma septième à Poudlard, tu sais. Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- À peu près la même chose que toi. Je vais rentrer au Manoir, je vais en profiter pour voir plus souvent Blaise. Et puis je vais aussi retrouver les grands espaces et ressortir mon balai de son placard, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle imaginait bien que voler lui avait manqué. D'autant plus qu'ici, à Liverpool, il ne pouvait pas voler trop haut, puisque le village sorcier et la faculté étaient attenants à la partie moldue de la ville.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander s'ils pouvaient se voir pendant les vacances. Ils avaient prévu de s'envoyer du courrier, mais ce n'était pas la même chose de discuter par hiboux interposés et de se voir, pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours énormément à se raconter, alors qu'en passant du temps ensemble, le silence n'était pas dérangeant.

Elle allait lui poser la question, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle vit Drago pâlir instantanément. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait… Et la voix qui s'exprima confirma ses doutes.

\- Drago, je pense qu'une discussion avec ton Père s'impose. Tu as une minute, et pas une de plus, pour porter une tenue décente et sortir de cette chambre, ordonna Lucius Malefoy d'un ton posé, mais froid, qui ne laissait pas de place à une éventuelle contestation.

Sans un regard pour elle, Drago se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre dans le silence le plus total. Hermione se sentait mal. Elle ne savait expliquer pour quelle raison, mais elle redoutait le pire. Elle sentait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cet échange entre Père et Fils.

 **ODODODOD**

Une heure plus tard, Drago n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Hermione s'était rhabillée et tournait en rond dans sa chambre, comme un griffon en cage. Elle avait même tenté de faire sa valise, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir à la recherche de son petit ami, au risque de croiser son père, ou bien attendre qu'il vienne la retrouver, alors qu'il avait peut-être besoin de sa présence et de son réconfort en ce moment même.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas à tergiverser bien longtemps, puisque Drago revint de lui-même. Hermione soupira de soulagement en le voyant arriver, mais cela fut de courte durée ; elle n'arrivait pas à identifier l'expression du blond, mais elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille, déclara-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir dans ce cas ?

\- D'accord, lui répondit-elle, avec un air piteux sur le visage. On…on essaie de se voir bientôt ?

\- Je ne crois pas, non, lui lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté dans ses battements. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Son cerveau se bloquait, comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit Drago ? Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais…, exprima-t-elle sur un ton plus implorant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était un cauchemar. Peu de temps auparavant, ils partageaient un moment de tendresse, et à présent, la sorcière avait l'impression qu'un mur s'était érigé entre eux.

Elle vit Drago fermer les yeux. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à interpréter son expression. Est-ce qu'il était tendu ? Énervé ? C'était plus que de la concentration en tout cas. Rouvrant les yeux, il lui lança un regard glacial, qui lui rappela la nuit où elle avait été confrontée aux Détraqueurs, avant qu'Harry ne fasse apparaître son patronus. Parce que toute joie l'avait véritablement quittée et elle sentait que plus jamais, elle ne pourrait ressentir l'allégresse du matin même.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père, l'avisa-t-il. Ça a assez duré, c'est tout.

Cette fois, Hermione eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein dans le cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que des mots avaient un jour pu lui faire aussi mal qu'en cet instant. Même lorsqu'il avait s'agit du sortilège qu'elle avait subi par Bellatrix Lestrange. Au sein même du Manoir des Malefoy…

\- Tu veux dire que…que…que c'est…fini ? bégaya Hermione, la voix tremblotante, perdant sa sonorité sur le dernier mot.

Sa vue s'était voilée, les larmes se formant sous l'effet de l'émotion. Son cerveau ne pouvait tout bonnement pas accepter la situation. Ses pensées se fracassaient dans son crâne, explosant comme des _Bombarda_ et se projetant en des milliards de minuscules fragments contre sa paroi crânienne.

Et pourtant, la vérité éclata finalement, plus douloureuse encore.

\- Oui, c'est fini.

Et sans un regard dans sa direction, il quitta la pièce. Hermione se sentit à peine glisser au sol, et se rouler en boule comme un vulgaire boursouf. Telle la créature, elle se sentait minuscule, insignifiante et impuissante. On pouvait la câliner ou au contraire la lancer contre un mur, elle était si fragile. C'était peut-être drôle d'un point de vue extérieur. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le cœur en joie. Les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. L'horreur de la situation lui donnait envie de hurler à pleins poumons. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Drago ne pouvait pas être parti comme ça, sans une explication. Est-ce qu'elle était à ce point insignifiante à ces yeux pour qu'il la quitte sans une once de considération à son égard ?

Le mot, même pensé, la glaça de l'intérieur. _Quitter_. Drago Malefoy l'avait quittée. Après huit mois de relation. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Après qu'elle se soit donnée à lui. Plusieurs fois, mais surtout pour la première fois de sa vie…

Cette prise de conscience lui arracha un sanglot. Tout son être criait au « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi était-ce terminé ? Pourquoi lui avait-il menti tout ce temps ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais elle y avait cru, à travers ses caresses et ses baisers. À travers sa patience. À travers ses taquineries. À travers tout le temps qu'il lui avait consacré. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible… Et pourtant…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ?

* * *

Ne me détestez pas trop vite ! :D Enfin lâchez votre jus en review ahah Sachez juste que l'histoire n'est pas terminée, et que ce serait vraiment nul de terminer sur une rupture. Surtout qu'il y a encore tellement de choses qu'Hermione doit apprendre sur Drago... Et vous aussi hihi

Pour vous aider à bien déprimer jusqu'au prochain chapitre, vous pouvez écouter _Tears of an angel_ de RyanDan, _Amazing_ de Blue october, et _Already over_ de Red. (a)

Laissez un max de reviews pour l' **Impératrice Charlotte** qui est triste que son personnage quitte l'histoire pour rentrer en Belgique. _I'm so sorry_ , même elle ne savait pas que c'était prévu depuis le début. :(

A bientôôôt ! :D


	19. Chapter 19 : () il faut le noyer

**Mes lecteurs adorés** ! Voici le chapitre 19 tant attendu, même s'il vous apportera plus d'interrogations que de réponses et de réconfort. Patience, patience...  
Mais avant cela, quelques mots d'amour pour vous. Je suis ravie de constater que des lecteurs fantômes se soient enfin décidé à m'envoyer une review. Merci ! C'est toujours un plaisir. Quand en plus, j'ai lu souvent l'excuse "je ne savais pas quoi dire". Vos quelques mots n'ont pourtant pas manqué de m'émouvoir, et vous aviez réellement quelque chose à dire, même si vous n'en aviez pas conscience. Et puis merci aux lecteurs bien vivants et reviewers fidèles, parce que c'est évident que **sans vous, j'aurais depuis longtemps perdu l'envie de publier.**

D'ailleurs à propos de reviews, feufeu a eu quelques problèmes cette semaine. J'ai reçu la plupart des reviews par mail, donc j'ai pu noter les anonymes et répondre par MP aux inscrits, **mais je ne reçois pas toutes les notifications**. J'ai vérifié les reviews directement sur ma fic une fois le problème réglé, mais sait-on jamais, si je n'ai pas répondu à certains d'entre vous, ce n'est pas voulu. Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me frapper (ou à défaut, insistez, hein!).

Quelques petits mots en fin de chapitre sur des éléments du chapitre et **un rappel du petit concours que je vous réserve**.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Slytherin** : depuis le chapitre 16, je suis toujours soulagée quand tu aimes l'un de mes chapitres. XD Auteure émotive, bonjour. Ton frère a-t-il le même caractère que notre Dragounet ? Vu ton "huhu", j'en doute, mais sait-on jamais ahah Je ne pense que ce chapitre t'apportera réellement des réponses quant à l'attitude de Drago... Mais ça risque de te donner de quoi réfléchir en tout cas ! Les "vraies" réponses ce sera pour plus tard... :p

 **Devine qui c'est** : le grand retour ! :D Je sais, je m'étonne moi-même de mon imagination. XD Quand je relis mes chapitres (dans un mélange de plaisir narcissique et de nécessité pour rester cohérente dans mon histoire), je doute parfois avoir écrit ça. Et pourtant. Des fois, je me demande comment j'aurais réagi en tant que lectrice en lisant cette fic. Je ne connaîtrai jamais ce plaisir, snif ! Mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'aime autant savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mes lecteurs. :p Et en relisant tes reviews pour te répondre, je réalise que tu n'as pas encore lu ni le chapitre 17, ni le chapitre 18... Bah oui, sinon tu adorerais beaucoup moins. Bientôt, tu me détesteras. Mea culpa d'avance, mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire, comprendras-tu ? mdr

 **Nezumi** : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis désolée, mais c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire. Tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi dans ce chapitre, et normalement tu comprendras encore mieux...après. XD *sadisme en force* Je suis contente de voir que tu continues à lire et à laisser des reviews ! Après le lumos maxima, le voluptatem maxima. Oui, je me la pète un peu avec du latin alors que je ne comprends rien à cette langue. XD

 **Marie Grint** : Bonjour demoiselle belge. :p Je pense que ce chapitre te fera plaisir aussi pour les références à la Belgique, d'autant plus si tu es Liégeoise ahah Contente que tu fasses partie des lecteurs fantômes qui se réveillent enfin, c'est vraiment important pour un auteur ! Sinon je n'aurai jamais pu me douter que tu aimais autant ma fic. Et ça fait plaisir à lire !

 **Missgryffi** : Je sais que la fin du chapitre 18 était hyper sadique ahah Mais je suis sadique, je pense que mes notes d'auteur ne pouvaient pas cacher ce point. (a) Je te fais la même promesse que celle que j'ai faite à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ (la vraie Charlotte, de laquelle je m'inspire, qui est ma bêta) : elle ne va pas disparaître ! Elle sera moins présente, parce que dans un autre pays, mais elle sera au moins mentionnée jusqu'à la fin de la fic. D'ailleurs, elle est présente dans ce chapitre-ci ! :D  
Clairement que c'est une honte de plagier... C'est un manque de respect total pour le travail d'un auteur ! Oui j'adore Loufoca-Granger. En fic longue, j'ai aussi lu _Envers et contre eux_ et sa suite _Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore_... deux fics que j'adore (et que je conseille d'ailleurs dans ma description de profil. Ça a été un déchirement de les terminer. Ses écrits me rendent accro, mais ces deux fics-là... J'ai été frustrée, j'ai eu peur, j'ai pleuré, j'ai été en joie... Je crois que j'ai rarement autant pleuré qu'à la fin d' _Envers et contre eux_ et que j'ai rarement été aussi triste de quitter des personnages qu'en terminant _Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore_. J'adore le concept d'écrire un Dramione à Poudlard en respectant les livres (c'est brillant !) et j'ai vraiment été impressionnée par les personnages qu'elle a inventé, parce qu'ils ont une véritable personnalité. Même les enfants...Merlin, je n'avais pas envie de les quitter. En tout, environ 150 chapitres, mais ça n'en reste pas moins "trop court", j'aurais voulu en lire tellement plus... Je pense que la prochaine fois, je me laisserai tenter par _Sous l'apparence_. Et toi?  
Merci pour tes encouragements, même si c'est un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fic ! :D

 **J'ai dépassé les 150 reviews reçues. MERCI !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : après avoir percuté le strangulot, il faut le noyer**

L'horreur. Le cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour mieux décrire ce qu'Hermione ressentait depuis…depuis…depuis… Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Il lui semblait que ce qui s'était produit le matin même était le pire moment de sa vie.

En réprimant un énième sanglot, elle s'était relevée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle l'avait fait : elle avait préparé sa valise, et elle était partie. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre, dans cette université, qui lui rappelait tellement de moments. Et en particulier, _le_ dernier moment.

Elle avait directement transplané au Terrier. Enfin directement… Elle avait atterri dans la rivière qui y menait, plutôt. Hermione connaissait sa théorie pourtant : _Destination, Détermination, Décision_. Elle ne s'était pas suffisamment concentrée sur sa destination, et à présent, elle se retrouvait trempée des pieds à la tête, et elle en sortit ruisselante. Elle réprima un son étrange, entre le rire et le sanglot, réalisant l'absurde de la situation. Elle, Hermione Granger, avait raté son transplanage. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et la raison était amplement justifiée par le fait qu'elle et ses amis étaient alors en danger. Mais la situation actuelle rendait son échec tellement ridicule. Hermione se trouvait pitoyable.

Heureusement, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, sa chaleur réchauffant sa peau et l'empêchant d'avoir froid. Heureusement, elle avait évité le désartibulement en étant suffisamment déterminée. Et dans son malheur, ses larmes étaient finalement cachées par son atterrissage forcé dans le cours d'eau.

En silence, tentant vainement de garder la tête haute, Hermione refoula un énième sanglot qui prenait naissance dans sa gorge et avança en direction de la maison des Weasley. Chaque pas lui parut celui de trop ; le chemin lui semblait interminable, mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la maison, elle avait la sensation qu'elle était arrivée trop tôt, et qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter la vraie vie. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ainsi, à attendre elle ne savait quoi. _Il_ ne viendrait de toute façon pas la chercher. Et sûrement pas ici, qui plus est.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se força à sourire et à frapper à la porte. Cela lui parut tellement faux, elle était tellement crispée. Mais Merlin ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, qui lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de paraître décontenancé.

\- Hermione ? Que s'est-il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es toute mouillée ?! s'étonna-t-il.

Hermione se dit qu'elle devait rendre une image bien grotesque d'elle-même. Elle soupira en son for intérieur.

\- Le cours d'eau… J'ai… Hum ! Mal effectué mon transplanage, avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

Le visage de Ron exprima de la surprise.

\- Je vois… Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé un sortilège de séchage ? lui fit-il remarquer.

La pertinence de sa question désempara Hermione. Non mais quelle idiote ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé toute seule ? Elle se sentait de plus en plus ridicule, à mesure que la journée avançait.

\- Hum ! Je…oui, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je… heu… Je suis fatiguée, mentit-elle en s'appliquant finalement le sortilège de séchage.

\- Tu t'es encore mise dans un bel état pour les examens, 'Mione, commenta-t-il avec un léger sourire, hochant la tête avant de la laisser entrer.

Au moins, elle était crédible…aux yeux du rouquin. En revanche, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir échapper au scepticisme d'Harry et de Ginny.

 **ODODODOD**

L'arrivée au Manoir n'avait rien eu de très enthousiasmant pour Drago. Oh ! Il savait que cela allait arriver à un moment donné. Il y avait suffisamment pensé ces dernières semaines, son moral ne faisant que décliner au fur et à mesure que le temps s'amenuisait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui rendait son humeur aussi maussade. Ce matin, son père avait tout découvert de sa relation avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier mette les pieds à Liverpool. Et non seulement il s'était fait réprimander en beauté, mais surtout, la confrontation lui avait fait réaliser tout ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour la sorcière.

Il avait compris que tout ce contre quoi son père l'avait mis en garde était vrai : il était en train de se perdre dans cette histoire. Il avait compris que pour elle, il aurait pu tout renier. Il avait compris que pour elle, il aurait pu envoyer son père se faire cuire une bouse de dragon. Il avait compris qu'il avait été trop loin, et qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Alors ce matin, il avait agi comme il l'avait toujours fait : comme un lâche. Il avait quitté Hermione, la sorcière dont il était tombé amoureux.

Chaque seconde, depuis qu'il l'avait fait, il s'en voulait amèrement. Il savait qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'était qu'un égoïste. Il avait laissé cette histoire aller beaucoup trop loin. Il aurait dû, pour elle, arrêter tout. Avant qu'elle ne s'attache de trop. Il n'aurait même pas dû la laisser l'embrasser la première fois. Mais il avait voulu tous leurs rapprochements. Il avait progressivement laissé la bulle d'intimité les envelopper, oubliant dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il avait éloigné ses démons pour ne pas penser aux répercussions qu'aurait cette histoire.

Parce qu'il le savait, lui, que tout allait très mal se terminer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et c'était finalement arrivé. S'il s'en fichait pour lui personnellement, il savait qu'Hermione en souffrait. Elle était le bien, il était le mal. Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il venait de lui infliger. Et il espérait qu'elle s'en remette vite, même si une partie de lui criait qu'elle risquait de l'oublier avec un autre. Et ça, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter…

 **ODODODOD**

La soirée au Terrier se déroula de manière bien étrange pour Hermione. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, mais elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer vers le blond. À chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied. Elle voyait ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés, elle entendait son rire narquois, elle revivait sa façon de lui tenir la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser…

Heureusement, l'exaltation des Weasley et d'Harry l'empêchait de mener plus loin le fil de ses pensées. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop d'échanges, trop d'animation pour cela. Elle ressentait d'ailleurs le besoin d'être seule, mais en même temps, elle craignait tellement le moment où cela arriverait. Elle avait peur de se confronter à sa solitude. À son absence. Merlin, elle appréhendait tellement…

 **ODODODOD**

Le premier dîner à trois se passa de façon très silencieuse entre les trois Malefoy. Aucun d'eux ne se regardait, et chacun mangea sans accorder son attention aux autres. L'ambiance était tendue par l'altercation du matin. Drago savait que son père avait parlé à sa mère, et il redoutait la réaction de cette dernière. Mais elle ne disait mot. Drago ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence.

Au moment de quitter la table pour rejoindre sa chambre, après que son père se soit lui-même levé pour signifier que le repas était terminé, Drago croisa finalement le regard de sa mère. Elle lui sourit tristement.

 **ODODODOD**

Un sentiment d'étouffement. Un sentiment d'étouffement qui réveilla Hermione au milieu de la nuit. Un sentiment d'étouffement qui créa un sentiment de panique. Elle était en sueur, dans un lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rappeler la dure réalité : elle était chez les Weasley, c'était le début de l'été. Et alors, l'effroi : elle avait perdu Drago. C'était fini. Et alors, la douleur la frappa de plein fouet.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, avant de se transformer en torrents. Elle voulait hurler de pleins poumons, mais il lui semblait que sa poitrine n'était qu'un vide immense. Un vide fait de papier de verre, qui l'écorchait de l'intérieur. Et en même temps, elle avait cette sensation de se vider de son propre sang. Elle saignait, et son sang s'écoulait infiniment. Parce que les blessures invisibles n'ont de réserve que le vécu psychique. Parce que les blessures invisibles ne pouvaient pas réellement être compressées pour cesser l'hémorragie. Hermione se présageait une agonie très longue…

Et le serpent, autour de son poignet, qui tournait comme pour l'apaiser. Mais le bracelet lui rappelait trop le blond et leur histoire terminée. De rage, elle voulut l'arracher, mais le bijou en métal s'accrocha, refusant d'être séparé d'elle.

Hermione baissa les bras. Elle avait déjà la peau de son poignet rougie par ses vaines tentatives pour retirer le bijou. Tant pis…elle devrait faire avec, comme elle devait dorénavant faire avec ses souvenirs, aussi douloureux fussent-ils…

 **ODODODOD**

Drago avait l'habitude des insomnies. Depuis qu'il avait seize ans, pour être précis. Depuis le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait son retour officiel, et qu'il lui avait confié sa grande mission. Il avait tellement été persuadé qu'il risquait de mourir à chaque instant, qu'il n'était plus parvenu à fermer l'œil, sauf à tomber de fatigue…et de se réveiller dans un état d'alerte, en proie à une angoisse sans nom.

Les angoisses avaient cessé à la fin de la guerre, lorsque le danger s'était écarté. Drago s'était alors senti…lassé. Juste lassé. Mais il n'avait plus jamais non plus été suffisamment détendu pour s'endormir et réellement se reposer. Arrivé à la faculté de médicomagie, il était beaucoup sorti, pour fuir la réalité de ses nuits à rallonge. Il était plus facile de se noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier.

Mais ça, c'était avant Hermione. Certes, il avait pris beaucoup de recul avant même de la revoir. Mais la sorcière lui avait apporté quelque chose de nouveau : l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir plus serein, avec un présent tout aussi léger. Il était bien avec elle. Et au fur et à mesure, il avait passé des nuits complètes à ses côtés, en la serrant contre lui. La quiétude de la brune l'avait atteint.

Enfin, s'il n'y avait que ça qui l'avait atteint…

 **ODODODOD**

L'angoisse. Nuit après nuit. Les cauchemars avaient repris. Et notamment celui qu'Hermione avait trop vite oublié : elle revivait la bataille de Poudlard, les mots et son immobilisme. Des images de la guerre avaient recommencé à défiler dans son esprit. Elle avait à nouveau été saisie d'horreur face aux morts étendus dans la Grande Salle. Des éclairs de lumière verte, des fracas et des chutes de murs, des corps sans vie, et elle se retrouvait à nouveau pétrifiée au milieu de la scène, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Et puis Harry et Ron étaient réapparus dans son environnement visuel, découvrant son immobilisme, tentant de la faire réagir, pendant qu'Hermione restait toujours désespérément figée.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle dormait, et le pire de tout, c'était cette certitude intolérable que seule la présence de Drago pouvait apaiser son sentiment d'horreur. À l'intérieur d'elle, un vide immense, et cette impossibilité de hurler pour l'appeler à l'aide. Elle voyait Harry, qui était prêt à la rejoindre pour la consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle. Quant à Ron, elle voyait une série d'émotions défiler sur son visage, passant de l'inquiétude au questionnement, puis enfin au dégoût, avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos.

Une nuit, elle rêva même de l'Anam arbait, la glaçant de terreur. Tout ressemblait à la réalité qu'elle avait alors vécue : l'orage, les éclairs, la sensation d'impuissance et la soumission aux désirs de la créature magique. Elle risquait la mort, elle avait besoin d'aide pour survivre.

Et cette fois, Drago n'était pas là pour la sauver. Il avançait au loin, et il ne se retournait même pas pour lui venir en aide. Elle n'était plus rien. Absolument plus rien…

Alors elle se réveillait en sursaut, son corps en sueur, les palpitations de son cœur atteignant un rythme à en faire mal. Et l'angoisse, toujours l'angoisse. Comme si jamais elle ne pourrait s'en sortir.

 **ODODODOD**

Le quotidien au Manoir était d'un ennui profond. Le jour et la nuit ne se distinguaient que par l'obligation de se présenter aux repas de famille. Qui se déroulaient toujours dans le silence. Et Drago se perdait constamment dans ses pensées. Il ne savait même vraiment à quoi il pensait, mais il était hanté par la chevelure d'une brune. Il était triste, mais il se surprenait parfois à sourire, au souvenir de ses accès de colère. Au souvenir de ses roulements d'yeux. Au souvenir de ses soupirs quand il la touchait ou quand il mettait fin à un baiser. Au souvenir de son obstination pour ses études. Comme si on pouvait décemment douter de sa réussite !

Drago était nostalgique. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, même s'il était triste, il avait le goût amer du bonheur qui laisse sa marque.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était rentrée chez ses parents depuis quelque temps. Elle ne savait plus dire quand exactement. Elle ne connaissait même pas la date du jour. Elle était comme absente à elle-même. Elle était tellement épuisée aussi. Aucune nuit ne lui permettait de se reposer. Entre les cauchemars et les moments de panique où elle ne parvenait plus à recouvrer son souffle… Elle ne savait plus ce que signifiait le mot « sérénité ». Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, elle avait connu la dépression après la guerre, mais ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant était plus horrible encore. Et Hermione se sentait coupable de se sentir aussi mal, alors qu'une peine de cœur ne devrait pas être plus difficile qu'une guerre…

Ses parents et ses amis commençaient à se poser des questions face aux déconnexions de la sorcière d'avec la réalité. Hermione n'osait pas se regarder dans la glace, mais elle savait que son visage reflétait son manque de sommeil. Des cernes se creusaient sur son visage devenu pâle. Elle devinait ses traits tirés et ses cheveux manquant de vitalité. Une espèce d'inferi, en somme. Et en plus de cela, un inferi brûlé « vif », son visage exprimant une souffrance silencieuse, telle que représentée par l'œuvre moldue « Le cri », d'Edvard Munch.

Au début, ses proches avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'inquiétude des résultats de ses examens. Mais Hermione avait reçu un hibou, lui confirmant ce dont tout le monde se doutait : elle avait obtenu des Optimals dans chaque matière, elle était première de sa promotion et elle avait même eu les félicitations de sa faculté… À elle la deuxième année de Médicomage spécialisé en neurologie. Mais à vrai dire, cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Même pas un chatouillement de contentement.

Elle s'était juste demandé si Drago avait lui aussi reçu sa lettre. S'il avait aussi réussi son année, ou si son manque d'application lui avait joué des tours. Et puis elle s'en était voulu d'y avoir pensé : elle ne devrait plus s'y intéresser. Elle ne devrait plus y penser. Elle s'était alors enfuie dans sa chambre pour pleurer…

Et au fur et à mesure que l'été avançait, Hermione s'enfonçait dans la dépression. Elle savait que son entourage avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. La brune passait son été enfermée dans sa chambre. D'un côté, elle craignait d'être seule et elle craignait de s'endormir, car ses cauchemars l'effrayaient ; et d'un autre, elle ne supportait plus la présence d'autrui et elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'interroge. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle ne voulait même plus ressentir ou exister. C'était tellement dur.

Est-ce que c'était cela un chagrin d'amour ? Elle savait que cela faisait mal, mais jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive, jamais elle ne l'avait cru…

 **ODODODOD**

Drago avait fini par se tirer de sa léthargie. Il prévint sa mère qu'il quittait le Manoir pour la journée. Elle lui répondit d'un acquiescement, lui signifiant qu'elle avait entendu, avant de lui sourire. Encore avec ce sourire triste, que Drago ne savait pas comment interpréter.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir Zabini, il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour que son ami comprenne son désarroi. Blaise n'en avait jamais eu besoin pour décoder les expressions du blond. Ils étaient comme cela, connectés.

\- Je sors le whisky, je suppose ? lui demanda-t-il en guise d'accueil.

 **ODODODOD**

Ginny finit par se lasser de l'attitude d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus la laisser dans cet état. Sa meilleure amie avait refusé toutes ses invitations par hibou. Cette fois, elle était décidée à faire changer d'air à Hermione. Elle alla donc la chercher directement. Sans lui laisser le choix. La rousse l'emmena faire les soldes d'été. Elle la traîna dans tous les magasins possibles et imaginables de Londres, même dans les quartiers moldus, pour lui occuper l'esprit. Mais Hermione resta maussade, complètement insensible à la vie, à l'effervescence environnante. Le monde continuait de tourner sans elle.

 **ODODODOD**

Un jour où il rentrait de chez Blaise, passablement éméché, sa mère l'attendait dans le grand salon. Il comprit instantanément, à la façon dont elle l'observait, qu'elle voulait lui parler.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle sur le fauteuil.

\- Drago, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Mère, lui répondit-il avec appréhension.

À nouveau, Narcissa afficha un sourire triste. Par Salazar, il ne saisissait pas. Sa mère avait toujours été douce à son égard, mais jamais il ne lui avait connu une expression aussi ambivalente. Il l'avait toujours vue ou fière ou forte. Et depuis qu'il était revenu au Manoir, elle le regardait comme si…comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose et qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser agir à sa guise.

Merlin, mais quel idiot ! Un Lumos venait de s'allumer dans son esprit, comme un éclair de lucidité. Sa mère savait tout de l'échange qui avait eu lieu entre Drago et son père. Elle avait plus que probablement conscience d'un changement dans l'attitude du blond. Et elle semblait accepter, tout simplement.

Son illumination fut confirmée quelques instants plus tard.

\- Mon fils, qui est devenu un homme, constata-t-elle.

Drago sentit son regard admiratif sur lui. Un regard rempli d'amour. Il s'en sentait presque gêné.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps que tu suis ta propre voie, ajouta-t-elle. Tu te souviens quand tu passais des heures dans la cuisine, à concocter divers remèdes ? J'étais déjà si fière de toi.

Le blond acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Alors que son père se désolait de son manque d'aptitudes au combat, sa mère le couvait toujours du regard, approuvant en silence ses succès. Elle avait été sa lumière durant toute son enfance. Il avait toujours été fort. Pour elle. Pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais de sourire et d'être fière de lui. Parfois, Drago s'était tout ce qui leur restait à tous les deux.

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu es bien parti pour devenir Guérisseur. Spécialisé dans le soin des blessures causées par la magie noire, qui plus est. Quelle ironie, quand même, ajouta-t-elle avec le même sourire triste.

La blonde sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle accrocha ses pupilles à celles de son fils, lui signifiant par-là que la suite de son discours était importante.

\- Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que tu agirais à l'encontre de ce que ton père prévoyait pour toi. Comme si tu étais destiné ailleurs, annonça-t-elle.

Drago s'étonna des paroles de sa mère. Oh ! La déduction, il l'avait lui aussi réalisée. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que sa mère avait fait le rapprochement.

\- Tu le sais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion qui le gagnait, Drago hocha la tête. Il sentit sa mère poser sa main sur son avant-bras, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, cette dernière lui souriait. Elle aussi semblait émue.

\- La prophétie Malefoy… C'est de cette fille qu'elle parle, n'est-ce pas mon fils ? lui demanda Narcissa.

Sans un mot, Drago approuva les paroles de sa mère. Lui aussi, il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Et il le savait depuis longtemps, bien qu'il se soit toujours contrôlé. Jusqu'au début de cette année scolaire.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux, Drago. Qu'importe si je dois batailler avec ton père pour lui faire accepter l'idée que ta vie ne se fera pas selon les règles de pureté. Qu'importe le temps que tu prendras toi-même pour oser à leur encontre. Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon chéri, lui révéla-t-elle.

Drago garda le silence. Il ne savait guère quelle réponse donner à sa mère. De toute façon, elle avait déjà tout compris d'elle-même. Et elle avait entièrement raison : il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer ce que son esprit lui dictait depuis son premier jour à Poudlard… En serait-il même capable un jour, d'ailleurs ? Après tout, la prophétie parlait d'un choix difficile et ce qu'elle impliquait, mais elle ne disait pas quelle décision il prendrait…

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire pour éconduire les vaines tentatives de Ginny pour la sortir de chez elle. Alors, lorsqu'elle reçut une invitation de la part de Charlotte pour passer quelques jours de vacances en Belgique, elle sauta sur l'occasion. Enfin, « sauter », c'était un bien grand mot. Sans enthousiasme, mais en voyant une occasion d'échapper à la pression de ses parents et de ses amis. Et même, lorsqu'elle leur annonça qu'elle avait réservé un portoloin pour rendre visite à son amie de fac, tout le monde y avait vu un espoir de rémission. Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de les contredire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en Belgique, elle fut accueillie par son amie, qui était tous sourires de la retrouver. Hermione comprit à son regard que Charlotte l'avait cernée, sans toutefois en connaître la raison. La blonde connaissait suffisamment la brune pour savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer. Elle trouverait le moment propice pour les éclaircissements.

Charlotte fit visiter l'environnement sorcier de Belgique, et surtout la ville de Liège. Celle-ci avait comme particularité que le quartier sorcier était relativement restreint, et la majorité des jeunes sorciers côtoyaient les moldus pour faire la fête. Ils fréquentaient alors un quartier que Charlotte nomma « Le Carré », et qui était principalement un quartier dédié aux bars, à la fête, et à la déchéance. Là-bas, la bière était comme une religion. Les sorciers liégeois – tout comme les moldus d'ailleurs – vouaient plus de cultes à la bière qu'à Merlin lui-même.

Hermione devait reconnaître que la bière y avait bien meilleur goût en Belgique qu'en Angleterre, et plusieurs soirs, elle but plus que de raison. Elle espérait ainsi noyer son chagrin, l'oublier, et jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même. Mais rien n'y faisait. Si elle parvenait à se noyer, s'était en s'enfonçant davantage dans sa douleur. Elle se sentait comme un puits profond et sans fin.

Finalement, ce fut dans un état d'ébriété avancé que Charlotte parvint à soutirer quelques informations à Hermione. Enfin, cette dernière avait simplement laissé échapper deux mots « c'est fini… », avant d'éclater en sanglots. Cela avait été suffisant pour que la blonde comprenne, mais elle n'obtint pas davantage d'explications.

Hermione avait espéré que l'avouer à quelqu'un la soulagerait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ; au contraire, il lui sembla que la douleur avait gagné en intensité. Elle qui croyait toujours que cela ne pouvait être pire, cela allait de mal en pis… En parler rendait la situation encore plus réelle, et Hermione se promit de ne plus en dire un seul mot. Elle voulait nier que cela était arrivé…

Peut-être que de cette manière, elle douterait de la réalité de la situation ? Peut-être qu'à force, elle penserait qu'elle avait rêvé toute cette histoire, et alors…et alors…peut-être qu'elle aurait moins mal.

 **ODODODOD**

La discussion avec sa mère – ou plutôt, le soliloque de sa mère – avait fait réfléchir Drago. Les nuits suivantes, il était resté le regard rivé sur le plafond de sa chambre, ressassant ses propos dans sa tête. Distraitement, il jouait avec le vif d'or que son père lui avait offert avant son entrée en deuxième année, pour qu'il s'habitue à l'objet en vue de son poste d'attrapeur. Il le laissait voler tranquillement autour de lui, avant de l'attraper habilement de la main droite, puis de le relâcher et de recommencer inlassablement. Le geste accompagnait ses pensées.

En réalité, il y avait une phrase en particulier qui l'avait marqué : _« j'ai toujours su que tu agirais à l'encontre de ce que ton père prévoyait pour toi »_. Son père avait toujours voulu faire de lui un grand duelliste, il avait voulu que Drago passe maître dans l'art et dans la pratique de la magie noire. Sauf que Drago n'était pas comme cela. Il n'aimait pas se battre. Il n'était pas un sorcier pur, et foncièrement bon – contrairement à Hermione, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser… -, mais il ne voulait pas le mal pour autant. Et il voulait créer quelque chose de bien à partir de toutes les connaissances en magie noire qu'il avait développées au cours des années. D'où l'idée de devenir Guérisseur spécialisé dans le soin des blessures causées par la magie noire.

Cela avait été un premier pas. Une première opposition aux apprentissages et aux espoirs de son père. Le premier, parce qu'évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se limiter à cela. Sinon il risquait de se déchirer entre deux vies. Et il voulait se sentir entier. Il était temps de parler à son père des entraînements qu'il lui faisait subir depuis son plus jeune âge.

Un matin, il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de son père. Il frappa à la lourde porte en bois noble, entrant lorsque son père lui en donna l'autorisation.

Son père était penché sur une liasse de parchemins. À la fin de la guerre, le Magenmagot avait donné une courte peine à Lucius Malefoy. Sa peine avait été réduite pour l'encourager dans sa rédemption. Il avait séjourné quelque temps à Azkaban, puis le Ministère de la Magie l'avait réembauché. Mais pour éviter les polémiques, il avait été rétrogradé et effectuait son travail à domicile, le temps que son implication se fasse un peu oublier dans l'esprit de chacun.

\- Je dois vous parler, Père, commença Drago.

\- Hé bien assieds-toi donc Fils, lui répondit-il sans relever la tête de ses parchemins.

Drago ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir face à son père, qui daigna finalement lui accorder son attention.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit son père.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Drago se lança.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nos leçons ne m'ont jamais permis d'atteindre le niveau que vous attendiez de moi, malgré les nombreuses années de pratique.

\- Il va sans dire, commenta son père d'une voix froide.

Drago avala sa salive, peu confiant. Il n'aimait pas cette position, il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'opposer à son père. Il avait la sensation de s'exposer à lui.

\- Je ne pense pas y parvenir un jour, continua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Sans y mettre toute ta volonté, c'est sans contexte. Mais où veux-tu en venir, Drago ? l'interrogea son père.

Drago ferma les yeux deux secondes, le temps de se donner le courage suicidaire dont il avait besoin pour annoncer sa décision. Hermione devait déteindre sur lui…

\- Je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux guérir, je veux apprendre à me protéger du danger qui nous menace, mais je ne veux pas apprendre à causer du tort, avoua-t-il en fin de compte.

Lucius arqua un sourcil à l'annonce de son fils, puis se replongeant dans ses parchemins, il répondit à son fils sans plus lui accorder d'intérêt.

\- Bien, si tel est ton choix, je te chercherais un instructeur pour t'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, décréta-t-il. Tu peux disposer.

 **ODODODOD**

Lorsqu'Hermione revint de son voyage en Belgique, elle vit le découragement dans les yeux de ses parents et de ses amis. Rien n'avait changé. Elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pire qu'avant le départ, mais en tout cas, Charlotte avait fait de son mieux pour lui rendre le sourire. Sans résultat.

Elle se sentait mal de faire subir cela à ses proches. Mais elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait même plus la force de cacher son mal-être. Parfois, elle éclatait soudainement en sanglots. Sans aucune raison précise, parce que rien n'annonçait ses pleurs. Elle ne pouvait juste pas se retenir. Elle imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'un débordement, qu'elle avait fait un « trop-plein » de douleurs. Mais elle n'éprouvait pas la sensation d'arriver à une limite d'elle-même, un point où la douleur serait plus intolérable, puisqu'elle était constamment insoutenable. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus soulagée après avoir pleuré.

Les jours et les nuits défilaient, se ressemblant les uns les autres. Une horreur sans nom. Une horreur sans fin. Une horreur continue. Une horreur qui l'épuisait. Une horreur totalement désarmante. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, mais ne pouvait rien n'y faire, à part subir. Subir en silence, dans ses nuits d'angoisse, dans lesquelles elle ne parvenait même plus à hurler sa douleur.

 **ODODODOD**

Les leçons de défense contre les forces du mal avaient débuté pour Drago. Son père lui avait trouvé un instructeur, qui était en réalité un ancien Auror à la retraite. Il le payait un prix de Gallions pour ses cours particuliers, et surtout pour qu'il garde le secret.

Ensemble, ils revirent les bases, du sortilège de désarmement au sortilège de stupéfixion. Mais très vite, Drago lui fit une demande très précise : apprendre le sortilège du patronus. Il voulait apprendre à lancer un _Expecto patronum_ en bonne et due forme. Pour Hermione. En souvenir de cette nuit où il l'avait sauvée. Mais comme pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu de le faire correctement. Et pour respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ce jour-là : la protéger de l'Anam arbait si elle revenait.

Et pendant qu'il s'entraînait à donner une forme précise à son patronus, le souvenir auquel il pensait, c'était la lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la sorcière, lorsqu'il entrait dans son champ de vision.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle se réveilla un matin en voyant la rousse dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Visiblement, ses parents avaient laissé Ginny entrer. Hermione savait qu'elle était responsable de cette visite imprévue, puisqu'elle avait tout bonnement cessé de répondre à son courrier. Elle était fautive, mais elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Elle n'en avait que faire, en vérité.

Mais la rousse n'était pas contente. Si elle ne fit aucune remarque à Hermione, en revanche, elle ne lui laissa aucun répit. Depuis ce jour-là, elle ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Elle l'accompagna dans son silence persistant. Elle la tira hors de sa chambre, profitant du soleil dans le jardin lorsque celui-ci pointait le bout de son nez. Elle l'emmena dîner au 12, Square Grimmaurd les soirs où Harry ne travaillait pas.

Dorénavant, elle dormait même avec la brune. Au début, elles partageaient simplement la même chambre. Mais lorsque Ginny avait entendu Hermione pleurer une nuit, elle avait pris pour habitude de dormir avec elle. Elle la serrait dans ses bras, jusqu'au matin, en lui caressant les cheveux comme pour la rassurer. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle savait que c'était inutile.

Dans ces moments-là, Hermione avait l'impression d'être encore plus mal en point. Seule, elle hurlait en silence, à s'en déchirer la gorge. Avec Ginny, elle rêvait de partir loin, si possible dans un monde où on ne ressentait plus rien. Et elle culpabilisait de s'exposer de cette manière. Parce que sa meilleure amie souffrait de la situation.

Un jour en fin de matinée, alors qu'elle s'était finalement endormie d'épuisement aux petites heures du matin, Hermione fut réveillée par des cris. C'était Ginny, qui se trouvait dans une discussion animée avec, semblait-il, Harry. La jeune sorcière semblait excédée, elle hurlait de rage. Hermione ne comprit qu'une seule phrase : _« Je te jure, je vais le tuer ! Je ne vais même pas m'épuiser d'un Avada Kadavra, je vais l'écorcher vif avant de lui arracher la tête à mains nues ! »_.

 **ODODODOD**

Au Manoir des Malefoy, l'ambiance n'était pas plus joyeuse. C'était un euphémisme de dire que son père n'était pas ravi de sa prise de décision. Il allait sans dire que la déception de Lucius Malefoy était sans conteste. Mais il était persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision ; il prenait le chemin qui lui convenait à lui.

Restait l'autre aspect de sa conversation avec sa mère. Narcissa semblait certaine que son fils allait finir par accepter et oser assumer ses sentiments pour Hermione. Malgré son père. Malgré la famille. Malgré les règles de sang pur. Mais cela au-delà de ça.

Hermione méritait tellement mieux. Drago savait qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Juste tous les deux. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'enfermer dans une bulle et fuir leurs familles. Surtout la sienne. Et jamais son père n'accepterait qu'il entretienne réellement une relation avec une sang-de-bourbe. Encore moins s'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger… Ce serait un véritable affront. Jamais Drago ne pourrait avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était impossible.

De toute façon, elle était bien mieux sans lui, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait s'en remettre. Enfin, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de recevoir la visite de Weaslette. À l'image d'une véritable Gryffondor, elle s'était pointée au Manoir, sans aucune gêne.

C'était Gorlim, leur elfe de maison, qui était venu le chercher dans sa chambre. Son père l'appelait. Lorsque Drago était arrivé dans le hall d'entrée son père lui avait dit, sur un ton austère et froid, _« Arrange ça »_ , tout en désignant la porte d'entrée.

Il avait alors trouvé la rouquine sur le perron. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle apparaissait clairement furieuse. Ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs, et le blond ne doutait pas que si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait lancé un Sectumsempra bien plus incisif que celui que lui avait lancé Potty en sixième année.

Elle avait avancé dans l'avant-cour, et Drago l'avait suivie, pas très tranquillisé. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup apprécier ce tête-à-tête ; que viendrait-elle faire ici si ce n'était pas pour le sermonner, de toute façon ?

Elle s'était arrêtée d'un seul coup, avant de se placer face à lui. Sans ses réflexes, le blond l'aurait probablement percutée. Excédée, la rousse avait pointé son index en direction de son torse, et lui avait transpercé les pupilles du regard, avant de l'assaillir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma meilleure amie ? avait-elle hurlé. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à ce qu'elle se remette, sinon tu n'auras plus qu'à prier Merlin pour que je ne vienne pas t'arracher les bourses, t'extraire tes yeux des orbites et que je ne te lacère pas le visage à sang ! Et s'il le faut, je te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu arranges toi-même la situation ! Et si jamais j'apprends que tu joues encore avec son cœur, je t'enfonce un pieu dans le cœur avant de te défoncer ta face de fouine avec ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Drago était resté pantois face à la véhémence de la rousse. Elle avait probablement considéré que son silence marquait son consentement, puisqu'elle avait tourné les talons dans un mouvement rageur, avant de disparaître en transplanant une fois le portail atteint.

Sauf que Drago ne craignait pas une seconde la colère de Weaslette. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le sous-entendu derrière ses paroles. Hermione allait-elle si mal ? Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il l'avait quittée à présent. Il préférait s'accrocher à l'idée que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'elle allait s'en remettre. Même si au fond de lui, il serait malade de savoir qu'elle passait à autre chose. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle était tellement…pure. Son cœur était pur. Et lui, il l'avait détruit.

Oui, voilà, elle allait s'en remettre.

Contrairement à lui. Et ce soir-là, il ne dormit pas, comme pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis qu'il dormait seul. Seul l'épuisement l'emportait. Comme toutes les nuits, il garda les yeux grands ouverts, tenant dans ses bras une boule de tissu. Le maillot dédicacé de Wayne Hunt, l'actuel attrapeur des Falmouth Falcons. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il sentait un peu l'odeur de la brune, il ne le quittait plus. La nuit du moins.

Il ne pleurait pas. Un Malefoy ne pleurait jamais. Mais indéniablement, la sorcière lui manquait.

Le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il se rende chez Blaise. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il avait besoin d'éviter de penser à la brune. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il sauve les apparences, que ses parents ne se rendent pas compte de son malaise. Même s'il savait qu'il suffirait d'un regard de la part de son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci comprenne ce qu'était en train de traverser le blond.

Drago n'aimait pas vraiment être aussi facile à décoder. Il était plus facile de faire semblant. Plus facile de se voiler la face. Plus facile de noyer le strangulot. Mais au moins, Blaise ne tenterait pas de lui sortir les véracrasses du nez.

 **ODODODOD**

Après l'épisode des cris, Hermione se força à paraître un peu plus normale. C'était difficile, mais elle fit en sorte de sourire – quand bien même ces sourires transpiraient l'hypocrisie – et de s'intéressait un peu au monde qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait à table avec Harry et Ginny, quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis…un temps certain.

\- …demain, il faut encore que je passe au bureau. Avec l'équipe, on a l'impression que Yaxley nous fait volontairement tourner en kelpy. Mais on tient quelque chose, et il faut qu'on s'accroche. Un jour, il commettra une maladresse, et là, on pourrait le coincer, raconta Harry à Ginny, qui hocha la tête.

\- Tu as l'impression que Yaxley a des contacts avec des Mangemorts en liberté ? lui demanda Hermione.

À sa prise de parole, Harry et Ginny avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction, affichant une mine interloquée. Mais ils s'étaient vite repris et, fermant sa bouche qui s'était ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, Harry lui offrit un doux sourire, avant de lui répondre.

\- Exactement. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer avec qui. Et le problème, c'est qu'il reste encore de nombreux Mangemorts en liberté, entre ceux qui ont été jugés et qui ont écopés d'une petite peine parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment démontrer leur implication, et ceux qui sont toujours en fuite, expliqua-t-il. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui.

La conversation continua bon vol, dérivant rapidement sur les prochains matches importants pour les Holyhead Harpies. Au détour de la conversation, Hermione suggéra qu'il serait temps qu'elle passe sur le Chemin de traverse pour se procurer ses fournitures et grimoires de deuxième année. Elle avait reçu sa lettre la semaine précédente, et il était assez exceptionnel en soi qu'elle n'ait pas immédiatement transplané pour obtenir la liste complète. Ginny lui proposa de l'y accompagner le lendemain, après son entraînement.

Hermione ne put pas dire qu'elle passa une bonne après-midi sur le Chemin de traverse. Mais elle devait admettre que le fait de se forcer à écouter ce que lui disait Ginny, et à réfléchir pour lui répondre, empêchait son esprit de dériver aussi souvent vers un certain blond. Elle n'oubliait pas, et la douleur était toujours aussi intense, mais elle avait la sensation d'avoir quelques moments d'accalmie. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Malgré tout, ses nuits étaient toujours aussi agitées. Ses cauchemars lui rappelaient sans cesse l'absence du blond. Une nuit, elle rêva même d'une nuit d'amour avec lui. C'était à la fois jubilatoire, parce qu'elle le retrouvait enfin, et à la fois plus terrible encore ; ses songes étaient brutaux, et le réveil n'en fut que plus difficile. Encore une fois, elle vit tout de même une amélioration : en se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle n'eut progressivement plus cette sensation de hurler en silence, à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, avant de se lever, le cœur gros. Elle avançait. Lentement mais sûrement. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour retrouver le sourire, être heureuse, et elle n'imaginait même pas pouvoir retomber amoureuse – encore faudrait-il qu'elle cesse de l'aimer lui -, mais elle allait mieux. Un peu mieux.

 **ODODODOD**

La visite de la rouquine avait quelque peu ébranlé les certitudes de Drago. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, il ne savait plus s'il avait pris la bonne décision en la quittant. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et puis, est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnerait ? Est-ce que lui pourrait assumer les conséquences du mal qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il avait joué au con, il avait été la couardise en personne. Lui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir admettre qu'il avait pu commettre une erreur.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione avait à nouveau été invitée à passer un weekend au Terrier. Cette fois, la famille était réunie au grand complet, incluant Harry et les petites amies des frères Weasley. Il faisait chaud, et les deux meilleures amies se prélassaient sous le soleil. Hermione se sentait mieux. Ce n'était pas la grande joie, elle était encore très triste, dormait mal et régulièrement, au cours de la journée, des larmes s'échappaient du coin des yeux et s'écoulaient sur ses joues, sans raison apparente. La douleur était encore présente. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle parviendrait à sourire pour de vrai.

Soudainement, Hermione sursauta. Elle venait de recevoir un jet d'eau. Les garçons faisaient une bataille d'eau, se servant de leur baguette magique pour s'asperger les uns les autres. Dommage collatéral. Hermione n'était pas visée. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure lorsqu'elle les entendit chuchoter un peu trop vivement, non loin d'elle.

Il fut trop tard lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs et qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était empoignée par George en personne. Dépossédée de sa baguette, elle ne pouvait que gesticuler inutilement dans le vide. Un instant plus tard, elle était jetée dans le bassin d'eau artificiel que les Weasley avaient creusé à l'aide de la magie. Elle était ressortie, dégoulinante, trop choquée pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Au contraire d'elle, Ginny, qui avait subi le même sort qu'elle, courait après Ron pour lui faire payer son audace.

Hermione voyait que sous ses airs faussement en colère, la rousse riait. La petite blague l'avait beaucoup amusée. Hermione s'en fichait, ce n'était pas si grave. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de George, elle sourit. Ce dernier semblait bien mieux se porter depuis quelques mois. Il ne semblait plus hanté par le fantôme de son frère ; il s'était en quelque sorte adapté à l'omniprésence de son absence. Et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

En fin de compte, il se pouvait qu'elle aille mieux, avec le temps. Et surtout, avec beaucoup de patience.

 **ODODODOD**

La fin de l'été approchait dangereusement pour Drago. Il passait le plus clair de son temps entre ses entraînements et le Manoir Zabini, à voler sur son balai. Grâce à ses cours, il s'était beaucoup amélioré en défense, preuve que cela lui convenait mieux que l'entraînement d'attaque. Avec Blaise, il jouait parfois, surtout au souaffle au prisonnier. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Le blond n'était pas d'humeur. Il craignait la rentrée scolaire. Et ça, Blaise l'avait très bien compris.

Il ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais jamais encore Blaise Zabini n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état d'abattement. Il paraissait alangui, comme anesthésié de tout. Littéralement parlant, il se trouvait en état de prostration. Comme s'il risquait de s'effondrer à tout instant.

Oh, il avait rapidement fait le lien avec Hermione Granger. Parce que là encore, il n'avait jamais vu Drago se comporter comme il l'avait vu faire lorsqu'il était avec cette sorcière. Quand bien même était-elle une sang-de-bourbe. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais le blond la couvait du regard. Il tenait à elle, c'était une évidence que Merlin ne pouvait nier. C'était probablement la première fois que Drago était amoureux. Et c'était donc la première fois que le blond essuyait un chagrin d'amour. C'était impressionnant à voir. Quand on le connaissait bien. Parce que mis à part Blaise lui-même, il n'était pas certain qui que ce soit d'autre puisse être capable de détecter tout cela.

Drago Malefoy était toujours maître de lui-même, en toute situation. Ou presque. Parce que cette fois-ci, Blaise doutait qu'il puisse continuer à se dominer lorsqu'il reverrait la brune. Il ne pourrait pas rester à distance bien longtemps, il en était persuadé.

Cette sorcière avait décidément une emprise sur lui, que Blaise Zabini ne s'expliquait pas.

 **ODODODOD**

La fin de l'été approchait également pour Hermione. Elle approchait à la fois lentement et rapidement. La brune avait retrouvé suffisamment de goût en la vie pour ouvrir ses grimoires de deuxième année et commencer à les étudier. C'était tout de même un exutoire, mais c'était surtout une victoire. La victoire de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son histoire, ou sur la fin de son histoire avec Drago Malefoy. Sa concentration était certes bien limitée dans le temps, mais elle y arrivait. Lentement mais sûrement.

Elle arrivait, mais la fin de l'été approchant, c'était le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire qui s'annonçait. Et pour ça, Hermione n'était pas certaine d'être prête. Elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter Drago. Certes, il allait probablement l'ignorer, et elle allait en faire de même. Après tout, les Médicomages spécialisés en neurologie et les Guérisseurs spécialisés dans les soins des blessures causées par la magie noire n'avaient plus aucun cours communs en deuxième année. S'éviter ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Mais ce qu'Hermione craignait plus que tout, c'était sa propre réaction en voyant le blond. Parce que ça allait arriver, c'était indéniable. Elle devrait y faire face à un moment ou à un autre.

Et alors, comment allait-elle réagir ? Hermione espérait qu'elle n'éclaterait pas en sanglots. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas à nouveau s'effondrer et retomber dans cette dépression qu'elle combattait depuis le début de l'été. Elle l'espérait, mais elle avait peur que la réalité ne corresponde pas à ces attentes.

Oh ! Pour ça, la rentrée promettait d'être intense en émotions…

 **ODODODOD**

Drago se perdait bien trop souvent dans ses pensées. Cela arrivait, alors qu'il aurait dû être capable de se maîtriser. D'autant plus lorsqu'il n'était pas seul. D'autant plus lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de ses parents. Sa mère avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait pour son fils. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état, et elle avait été à la fois surprise et heureuse. Car malgré ce que disait son mari, elle n'avait pas peur pour l'honneur de sa famille.

Tout ce qui l'importait était le bonheur de son fils. Et à le voir comme cela, épris d'amour une jeune sorcière, elle n'avait pas douté une seconde que la situation se réglerait entre eux. Car une fois que son fils aurait accepté l'ampleur de ses sentiments, Narcissa savait qu'il ferait tout pour récupérer le cœur de son élue. Et à ce moment-là, sa mère serait sa meilleure alliée. Lucius pourrait dire ce qui lui chantait ; Narcissa le convaincrait de laisser son fils vivre son histoire.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était sur le départ. Sa valise était prête depuis la veille, elle avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois les grimoires de ses différents cours. Elle était prête à affronter les différents cours. Pour le reste, un peu moins. Beaucoup moins même. Elle se retrouverait seule, Charlotte ayant décidé de poursuivre ses études dans son pays. Et plus que tout, elle redoutait la confrontation avec Drago. Même cela ne serait que visuel. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être suffisamment forte pour encaisser le coup.

Elle avait bien envisagé de demander un transfert de dossier sur Londres. Elle serait restée auprès de ses amis et de ses parents, et surtout, elle aurait été loin du blond. Mais ce n'était pas une attitude digne d'une Gryffondor. Elle devrait affronter ses peurs. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Peut-être qu'elle allait pouvait gérer la situation mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

 **ODODODOD**

Allongé dans son lit, Drago tentait de fermer son esprit. Il était capable de le faire, puisque son père lui avait appris. Et il avait de nombreuses fois dû y recourir pour échapper aux intrusions mentales du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi, quand il s'agissait de cette sorcière, il n'y parvenait pas ?

Alors, en soupirant, il se résigna. Tant pis pour ce qui, soi-disant, il convenait de faire. D'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma son tourne-disque, en permanence activé sur le monde de lecture individuelle. Il voulait être le seul à entendre ce qu'il écoutait.

.

 _Comment suis-je supposé respirer ?_

 _Comment suis-je supposé avancer ?_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Je me souviens du doux son de ta voix_

 _._

 _Comment suis-je supposé respirer ?_

 _Comment suis-je supposé avancer ?_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Je me souviens de ce qui te met en émoi_

 _._

 _Suis-je supposé t'oublier ?_

 _Devrais-je agir comme si tu n'étais rien ?_

 _J'avais dit que c'était pour ton bien_

 _Mais je n'ai pas pensé, mais je n'ai pensé_

 _._

 _Ton souvenir me hante_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Et ton souvenir me hante_

 _._

 _Comment suis-je supposé respirer ?_

 _Comment suis-je supposé avancer ?_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Je me souviens du doux son de ta voix_

 _._

 _Comment suis-je supposé respirer ?_

 _Comment suis-je supposé avancer ?_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Je me souviens de ce qui te met en émoi_

 _._

 _J'ai tout envoyé valser sur un coup de tête_

 _Tu me faisais tourner la tête_

 _Oh ! Merlin, qu'ai-je fait cette fois-là ?_

 _Cette sorcière, y'en a pas deux comme ça_

 _._

 _Ton souvenir me hante_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Je me souviens de tout ce qui fait toi_

 _Et ton souvenir me hante_

.

 _Ton souvenir me hante_

 _Ton souvenir me hante_

 _Je t'en prie…_

 _Pardonne-moi, chérie._ (1)

 _._

Par Salazar Serpentard, il n'était pas sorti de la taverne…

 **ODODODOD**

Elle avait été pensée des centaines, des milliers de fois par les deux sorciers. Et finalement, elle était là : la fin des vacances. Et aucun des deux n'étaient prêt : le premier à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, et la seconde à regarder la vérité en face.

* * *

(1) Paroles inspirées d' _Amazing_ , une chanson du groupe Blue october.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je sais, ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux, mais il fallait bien ça à notre Dragounet pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. :p D'ailleurs, une chique pour celui/celle qui aura "tiqué" sur les **trois mots qui auront une grande importance** dans la suite de l'histoire hihi ( **Maraille** , je compte sur toi et tes dons de voyance ?) Mais pour ça, j'en conviens, il faudra d'abord réussir à comprendre ma phrase formulée à la Liégeoise ! XD (quelle sadique !).

Alors, comme je vous l'avais dit en haut de ce chapitre, un **rappel du concours**. Ce concours, je l'organise pour vous remercier de me laisser des reviews, et donc c'est en l'honneur de votre fidélité. Il consiste à répondre à une ou plusieurs des questions qui vont suivre (ce sont toujours les trois mêmes hein ahah) et parmi les participants, je choisirai (en principe) trois gagnants qui verront leur prénom utilisé dans ma prochaine fanfic Dramione. Pour le prénom, après réflexion, ce sera discutable. Vous pourrez soit me donner votre vrai prénom, soit en choisir un autre (un cadeau pour un proche ? un qui vont plaît particulièrement ?). Mais avant ça, il faut trouver la/les réponses se rapprochant le plus de la réalité ! ahah Pour une question de timing (je me suis rendue en écrivant la suite que les révélations arriveront bien avant le dernier chapitre, du coup je ne pouvais me permettre de publier les réponses avant de terminer le concours. XD), je fixe la **deadline au 31 juillet 2016 à 0h01** (le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry et de notre reine Joanne ! :D). Pour le coup, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps, mais honnêtement, je pense que vous avez suffisamment d'indices pour trouver tous les réponses. :p

Les questions :

\- Combien de fois Hermione lèvera-t-elle les yeux au ciel sur toute la fiction ?  
\- Que signifie le titre de ma fiction ? Et surtout, qu'ai-je voulu signifier par là ?  
\- Quel objet est la clef de mon histoire ?

A bientôt mes loulous ! :D


	20. Chapter 20 : sauver les apparences

Hellooo mes amours de lecteurs ! Oui je sais, je publie après cinq jours finalement, ça m'a un peu permis d'avancer dans le chapitre 21 comme ça (mais il n'est pas encore terminé, parce que je travaillais cette semaine - d'ailleurs je vais essayer de ne pas être trop mielleuse dans mes notes d'auteur, à force d'appeler les enfants avec des petits noms tous choux...et de leur faire plein de câlins. :D ahah)

Alors grande nouvelle, j'ai finalement créé une **page Facebook** à mon nom (c'est simplement "Ewimonde93", mais il y a un lien direct tout en haut de la description de mon profil, si vous voulez). Je l'ai fait parce que j'arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fiction (siiiiiiiiiiii, je suis désolée. :( En principe, il y aura vingt-cinq chapitres, un épilogue et deux outtakes) et que je ne sais pas quand je publierai la prochaine. J'ai mes examens de repêchage (terme belge pour rattrapages) à passer, et puis le prochain Dramione me demandera beaucoup plus de temps de préparation. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment ! Surprise. Ma page regroupe déjà tous les textes publiés ici, sur feufeu, et je vous tiendrai au courant de mes avancées. C'est pour vous assurer que je continue à écrire ! :D

Autre chose, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je participe à un concours sur short-edition. Je suis finaliste et il se clotûre dimanche 31 juillet à 17h. Je suis actuellement en huitième position avec 74 votes, si vous voulez me donner à un coup de main... C'est ici (sans les espaces) : short-edition oeuvre / nouvelles / a-la-croisee-des-chemins Il s'agit en fait de "A la croisée des chemins", que j'ai publié ici sur feufeu. Même chose, c'est toujours chouette d'avoir un retour, que ce soit sur le texte publié sur le site de short-edition ou ici directement sur la fic A la croisée des chemins. A vous de voir ! Et merci pour ceux et celles qui passeront me faire un petit coucou ahah

Une fois de plus, **merci pour toutes vos reviews !** Je suis d'ailleurs enchantée de lire que des **lecteurs fantômes** commencent à se réveiller. Merci à vous ! Il était temps ahah Mais vos reviews sont toutes très gentilles. Juste un détail, j'ai reçu des reviews de deux **Guest** : je vais répondre aux deux avec les autres reviews anonymes, mais mes petits choux, svouplaît, mettez un pseudo pour faciliter les réponses. Pas besoin de s'inscrire pour ça, et vous pouvez mettre ce que vous voulez, que ce soit (j'invente) "Hermione", "Serdy", "purée", "la pomme de terre frite", "le zinzin de l'espace",... comme vous voulez ahah J'ai bien une amie qui se fait appeler "Devine qui c'est", c'est drôle en plus. :p

D'ailleurs, réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Marie Grint** : Contente que mon chapitre 19 t'ait plu ! :D Ce n'était pas prévu à la base en plus, j'avais d'abord écrit du POV Hermione uniquement, mais je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose, je ne voulais pas que ça fasse trop sombre et je voulais qu'on voie aussi ce qui se passe du côté de Drago. Que l'on se rende assez bien vite compte que Drago sent qu'il a fait le con, qu'il n'est pas bien et qu'il est dans une situation complexe (appelons ça un dilemme draconien ahah). Coucou vers chez toi alors ! :p Belgique en force de toute façon. :p Pas de souci pour le concours, c'est une chance que je laisse, une sorte de cadeau pour mes lecteurs, il n'y a aucune obligation. En ce qui concerne Charlotte, on la verra encore, mais...ce sera différent, tu verras. :p Elle ne disparaît pas en tout cas ! J'espère que ma fin te satisfera, je ne dis rien... :D Des bisous !

 **Slytherin** : J'ai enregistré ta participation au concours ! :D Je ne dis rien par rapport à tes propositions de réponses (les vraies réponses viendront plus tard), mais je te remercie pour ton compliment sur la prophétie !*fierté pour mon bébé fic* Même pas un peu de peine pour Hermione ? ahah La pauvre ! Mais ses amis sont présents pour elle, et Drago est plus seul, ce n'est pas grave. :p D'ailleurs, tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais exprimer du POV Drago, je suis contente ! Bon ça suffit, de faire la voyante, j'ai déjà une Trelawney dans mes lecteurs ! ahah Non mais j'aime bien, c'est rigolo, et du coup, je ne peux rien te dire, mais je te laisserai découvrir ça ! :D J'ai adoré la conclusion de ta review : "ils se ressemblent un peu, on se ressemble un peu et Drago et moi nous ressemblons un peu." XD J'ai ri en lisant la première fois, et j'ai ri à nouveau en relisant pour te répondre. XD

 **Nezumi** : Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Tu as perçu ce que je voulais renvoyer à travers mon chapitre 19, c'est parfait. Moi être très contente ! hihi Confrontation dans ce chap... ah ben non en fait mouhahahah (je suis diabolique !). Moi je me la pète avec mon latin ? :D Où ? mdr (je ne parle même pas latin. XD) Bisouuuus !

 **Guest (1)** : Tu as lu **trois fois** ma fic ? Par Merlin, à ce point... Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que mon histoire te plaît autant ! Mmmmh ! Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'Hermione fait par rapport à Drago. :p Oui, à bientôt, je l'espère ! :D Bonne lecture à toi.

 **LaLigeoise** (avec oubli d'une lettre, je présume ! ahah) : WAW 19 chapitres en un jour ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise autant, merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, évidemment que je connais le Carré, j'habite Lîdje aussi très chère ! :D Merci pour tes bons vœux et bonne lecture !

 **Guest (2)** : Merci bien ! Je suis contente que tu trouves naturelle la relation entre Drago et Hermione. A bientôt, j'espère !

Dédicace à mes copines fadades avec une expression que j'ai inventée : **"Faites des sandwiches, pas la guerre !"** Comprendra qui pourra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : sauver les apparences**

Le jour de la rentrée était finalement arrivé. La veille, Hermione n'avait pas dormi. En soi, c'était habituel ; la sorcière avait toujours éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir avant une rentrée scolaire. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Cette année, elle avait peur de croiser Drago dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait plus aucun cours commun pour les Médicomages et les Guérisseurs en deuxième année. Ça restreignait les possibilités.

Comme elle l'avait fait l'année précédente, Hermione se rendit à l'accueil pour obtenir ses clefs de chambre, le règlement d'ordre intérieur et son horaire de cours. Elle récupéra la même chambre, la 23b. Elle traversa les salles communes et monta les étages, jusqu'à la chambre en question.

Comme l'année précédente. Sauf que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Plus rien ne serait plus pareil, parce que tellement de choses avaient changé en un an. Un an auparavant, elle avait été une sorcière fraîchement diplômée de Poudlard. Elle était arrivée dans une ville de laquelle elle ne connaissait rien, dans le but de s'éloigner de ses amis. Elle avait entamé de nouvelles études, pour espérer un changement, pour espérer fuir les fantômes de la guerre. Elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, et en particulier Charlotte. Elle avait pris goût aux sorties. Elle avait vécu une histoire d'amour qui l'avait bouleversée à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Avec Drago Malefoy, qui plus était. Alors qu'elle l'avait autrefois tellement détesté.

Aujourd'hui, elle connaissait bien les lieux. Elle ne fuyait pas ses amis, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne se plaindrait pas non plus de pouvoir se retrouver un peu seule. Pas après que Ginny l'ait autant collée cet été. Cette année encore, elle déprimait. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Elle ne voulait pas voir Drago, mais elle savait que cela risquerait d'arriver. Et elle n'aurait même plus Charlotte pour l'aider à traverser ces épreuves.

Déposant sa valise et refermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione soupira. L'année allait être vraiment compliquée.

Elle rangea ses vêtements et ses manuels dans son armoire, comme l'année précédente. Les manuels de deuxième année remplaçant ceux de première.

Cette année serait beaucoup plus pratique, l'essentiel des cours étant dédié à l'apprentissage de sortilèges spécifiques au diagnostic et à la détection des traumatismes, ainsi qu'à l'utilisation du matériel hospitalier. Et puis, il y aurait beaucoup de conférences et autres instructions transversales.

Une fois sa valise défaite, Hermione s'installa sur son lit. Son lit où il s'était produit tellement de choses… Beaucoup en lien avec Drago. En observant la décoration austère de sa chambre, elle se souvint d'une conversation où il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'y avait pas ajouté une note personnelle.

Hermione sourit tristement à cette pensée, les larmes humidifiant ses yeux. Il avait raison ; rien dans cette pièce n'indiquait que cette chambre lui appartenait. Elle remettrait probablement son écharpe Gryffondor au mur. Et elle afficherait ses brillants résultats de première année.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour sentir que cette chambre était la sienne. C'était comme s'il émanait _quelque chose_ de cette chambre. Une perception qui lui faisait revivre sans relâche les moments vécus, des premiers jours incertains, au dernier jour déchirant, en passant par les moments de complicité.

L'année allait réellement être compliquée. Mais Hermione pouvait tenir. Elle en était capable. Elle le savait. Ou au moins, elle voulait y croire.

 **ODODODOD**

Cette nuit-là, Hermione rêva. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar à proprement parler, mais elle se sentait aussi mal qu'en étant éveillée. Elle ne savait plus ce que le mot « sérénité » signifiait, car elle avait en permanence une boule coincée dans la gorge, qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Et cette sensation de la quittait pas non plus la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de répit pour Hermione.

Cette nuit-là donc, Hermione rêva. Dans ses songes, elle marchait dans une lande déserte. Elle était seule au milieu de nulle part, et elle ne savait même pas où elle se dirigeait. Elle savait juste qu'elle marchait, lentement.

Et au loin, il y avait un soleil. Noir comme l'onyx. Noir comme la mélancolie qui la rongeait.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle ne se sentait pas reposée. Comme cela avait été le cas durant tout l'été. Ses rêves l'épuisaient mentalement. Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle allait abdiquer et prendre une potion de sommeil, pour ne plus avoir toutes ces visions. Mais elle ne voulait pas en devenir dépendante, et elle savait que c'était un risque quand on commençait.

Sans prêter une grande attention à son apparence, qu'elle savait de toute façon désastreuse, Hermione s'habilla et descendit dans la cafétéria. C'était le premier jour de cours, et la salle était comble. Tous les étudiants discutaient avec animation, se racontant leurs vacances, protestant probablement des horaires de cours qui leur paraissaient incompatibles avec une vie sociale. Les nouveaux étudiants devaient se réjouir de commencer leurs études supérieures.

Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle jouait distraitement avec son porridge, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas faim. Et personne n'était là pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle devait manger. Ginny n'était pas là pour la suivre à la trace, et Charlotte était rentrée en Belgique. Hermione se sentait désespérément seule. Elle n'osait pas jeter de coup d'œil à la salle, de peur de croiser _son_ regard. Si cela arrivait, elle ne savait pas comme elle réagirait. Mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Même si ça arriverait probablement à un moment donné, le plus tard serait le mieux. Son état mental n'était déjà pas des plus réjouissants sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.

Elle quitta la cafétéria en ayant à peine touché à son petit déjeuner, et fila dans la salle de cours pour sa première leçon de l'année. Au moins là, elle n'aurait plus aucun risque. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de regarder la salle à la dérobée. Elle repéra Daniel Morrison au premier rang. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais comme il était réputé pour être l'intello de service, elle pensait être tranquille en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

Ce dernier leva d'ailleurs à peine la tête en la voyant s'asseoir. Il l'avait vue, mais apparemment, ça lui était égal. Tant mieux.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, Hermione put se concentrer sur le cours sans être dérangée. Daniel Morrison était réellement un élève studieux, et il ne lui était difficile d'oublier sa présence. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas assise seule, et cela lui conférait l'impression superficielle qu'elle n'était pas abandonnée de tous.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de manière très similaire. À midi, elle se rendit à la cafétéria, où elle toucha à peine à son repas. L'après-midi, elle suivit le deuxième cours de la journée. Puis, toujours dans l'optique d'éviter une situation malencontreuse, elle monta travailler dans sa chambre. Le soir venu, elle préféra se dérober au risque que représentait la cafétéria.

À la place, elle décida de respecter une promesse qu'elle avait faite à Charlotte : qu'elles tiennent une correspondance, pour se donner des nouvelles et comparer leurs cours d'un pays à l'autre.

 _Charlotte,_

 _Je viens de terminer ma première journée de cours. Cette année, il y a beaucoup de matières qui se rapportent à l'apprentissage de sortilèges. Aujourd'hui, j'ai suivi les cours de Principes généraux du diagnostic : de quelques sortilèges révélateurs et de Sortilèges de détection des traumatismes crâniens et des hémorragies cérébrales. Pour le deuxième, c'était la partie théorique, parce que j'aurai aussi une partie pratique le mardi après-midi. Il faudra bien que je me concentre sur la théorie pour appliquer correctement les sortilèges en question. Tu penses que ça serait nécessaire que je relise les cours de neurophysiologie et de traumatologie pour obtenir un meilleur résultat ?_

 _Sinon rien n'a changé ici. Mais ça me fait bizarre de savoir que tu n'es plus dans la chambre d'à côté. Je ne sais même pas qui l'occupe. Probablement une fille de première année. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Hermione._

Hermione replia sa lettre, satisfaite. Elle profiterait de l'obligation de louer un hibou pour se promener dans le quartier sorcier.

Mais elle irait le lendemain. En attendant, une nouvelle nuit l'attendait, et celle-ci ne serait pas non plus de tout repos.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans une lande déserte. Le soleil était toujours aussi noir que l'onyx, et s'il ne se passait rien de particulier, la brune évoluait lentement sur un chemin non défini, avec ce sentiment d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

Malgré la noirceur du soleil, un rayon attira son regard sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un miroir à main, qui réfléchissait la lumière. Celle-ci était pourtant à peine existante. Hermione se baissa pour ramasser l'objet. Son visage s'y refléta.

Et l'image qui lui apparut n'était pas très plaisante. La sorcière était pâle, cernée et amincie. Elle semblait malade. Et dans ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune lueur. Ils paraissaient éteints. Sans vie.

Même jusque dans ses songes, son état dépressif la poursuivait. Hermione se faisait l'effet d'un corps sans âme. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais elle s'accrochait encore, sans connaître la raison de son obstination.

Et dans ses songes, elle abandonna le miroir là où elle l'avait trouvé, pour reprendre sa route vers l'inconnu.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à l'aube, alors que toute la faculté dormait encore. Mais elle ne pourrait de toute façon plus dormir, alors elle se leva, s'apprêta et partit pour le quartier sorcier. Ce serait l'occasion d'envoyer sa lettre vers la Belgique.

L'air frais du matin fit du bien à Hermione, lui permettant de se remettre un peu des émotions de la nuit. Elle en avait marre de si mal dormir, mais au moins, les rêves étranges qu'elle faisait depuis le début de l'été ne la laissaient plus dans un état d'angoisse au réveil. Elle était juste épuisée.

En entrant dans la volière, Hermione se dirigea d'emblée au comptoir, où une sorcière au style rock'n'roll se trouvait déjà malgré l'heure matinale. Elle l'avait reconnue avant même qu'elle ne se tourne vers elle : Sam Stokes, une des membres du comité étudiant.

\- Salut Hermione, lui dit Sam avec un léger sourire. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort.

Hermione voulut lui répondre d'un sourire, mais celui-ci lui fit plutôt l'effet d'une grimace. Elle n'était pas très convaincante. Alors elle haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Et toi ? lui répondit-elle.

\- Ça va, juste un peu de mal à dormir depuis la rentrée.

\- Ah ! Pourquoi donc ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Sam se dirigea vers un hibou, auquel elle accrocha sa lettre.

\- Parce que c'est la fin des vacances, et que je ne peux plus dormir avec ma copine, dit-elle en riant.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, commenta Hermione qui se réprimanda mentalement pour son manque d'attention envers les sorciers qui l'entouraient.

\- C'est tout récent, en fait. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda Sam.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Elle préférait agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle avait bien vu le résultat cet été, quand elle avait annoncé les faits à Charlotte. Une fois lui avait suffi.

Sam lui sourit gentiment.

\- T'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. Tu veux venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi ? lui proposa-t-elle. Enfin, il y aura Chad, Amy et Amanda aussi.

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione, pas mécontente d'avoir la possibilité de penser à autre chose.

Hermione se dépêcha de se payer les services d'un hibou, avant de sortir rejoindre Sam, qui l'attendait devant la volière. Elles marchèrent tranquillement en sens inverse, pour rejoindre la faculté.

\- C'est à ta copine que tu as écrit ? demanda Hermione, pour combler le silence et s'éviter de penser.

\- Ouep ! Elle est partie pour une semaine de séminaires aux Pays-Bas, sur les animaux aquatiques, expliqua-t-elle. Elle a déjà un diplôme de Soigneur animalier, mais elle aimerait bien se spécialiser. Donc voilà. Elle est partie là-bas.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle pensait se rappeler que Sam faisait également des études de Soigneur, mais pour les sorciers puisqu'elle était ici, à Liverpool. Les deux sorcières devaient avoir cette même capacité à prendre soin d'autrui.

\- Oh ! Et pourquoi particulièrement les animaux aquatiques ? s'intéressa Hermione, qui avait toujours, enfui au fond d'elle, cet intérêt pour la défense des créatures magiques.

\- Parce qu'elle les trouve fascinants. Toute la mythologie qu'il y a autour des sirènes, des serpents de mer, des sharaks, des kelpy,… Enfin tu vas me dire, continua Sam en riant, il y a un mythe derrière chaque espèce, qu'elle soit aquatique, terrestre ou volatile. Mais elle est passionnée, ça se voit quand elle en parle.

Hermione sourit. Les passions, ce n'était pas toujours très rationnel, mais elle comprenait ce que Sam voulait exprimer.

Les deux sorcières arrivèrent dans la cafétéria. Hermione évita soigneusement d'y laisser traîner son regard, bien qu'elle doute de l'y trouver à cette heure-ci. Elle préférait laisser Sam repérer ses amis, ce qui ne tarda pas. Elle la suivit alors à la table où Amy, Chad et Amanda semblaient à moitié endormis.

\- C'est trop dur le matin ! se plaignit Amy lorsque Sam et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas veillé toute la nuit aussi, la taquina Sam en jetant un regard entendu de Chad.

Ce dernier se marra, parfaitement conscient de la situation.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Alors Hermione, en deuxième année ? lui demanda Amy pour changer de sujet.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Oui, oui. Et vous tous, la dernière ? lui renvoya-t-elle la question.

\- Oh oui ! On y arrive en fin de compte. Mais Chad et Amanda ont encore quelques cours de troisième à repasser. Ils auront juste une quatrième plus imposante.

\- C'est dur la troisième ?

Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir un jour passer des examens la rendait malade.

\- Ça va, lui répondit Amy en haussant les épaules. Tu es en neurologie aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je trouve que le plus difficile, c'est que tu dois trouver ta place en tant que médicomage, de te définir progressivement une image du professionnel que tu veux devenir. Heu ! Bébé, tu te fiches de moi là ?!

Amy s'était arrêtée dans son explication, ayant vu Chad voler le reste de son lard dans son assiette.

\- Ben quoi, tu parles, tu ne mangeras plus, se dédouana le concerné.

Amy lui lança un regard noir, mais ne lui répondit pas ; sans doute qu'il avait raison. Il devait bien connaître la sorcière.

\- Bref, continua Amy. Elle est où en fait Charlotte ?

\- En Belgique, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Oh ! C'est triste, je l'aimais bien moi. Elle arrête ses études ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas ?

Hermione aussi aimait bien la blonde. Ce n'était pas la même chose sans elle, c'était une certitude. Même si elle aurait sans doute cherché à lui sortir les vécrasses du nez. Ou qu'elle l'aurait poussée à aller voir Drago pour avoir des explications.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça.

\- Non, elle était juste ici pour un an, dans l'idée d'approfondir son anglais, et puis vivre une autre expérience. Elle aurait bien voulu rester, mais ça devenait quand même dur d'être aussi loin de ses proches.

Amy hocha la tête. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre la difficulté d'être éloigné de ses proches. Malgré que le fait d'être sorcier impliquait la possibilité de transplaner, cela restait une pratique fastidieuse, que l'on n'exécutait pas à tout va. Et puis, on ne transplanait pas de manière transfrontalière non plus. Cela n'était donc de toute façon pas une possibilité qui concernait Charlotte.

La conversation continua bon train à la tablée, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione doive quitter le groupe pour se rendre à ses cours. Les autres lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée, en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à revenir partager un repas en leur compagnie.

 **ODODODOD**

Lorsqu'Hermione se rendit dans sa salle de cours pour la deuxième journée, elle voulut s'asseoir à côté de Daniel Morrison, mais quelqu'un l'interpella avant. En se retournant, elle vit de qui il s'agissait : Ethan Youngman, le dragueur de service. Le MacLaggen-la-suite, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la dévisager de manière malsaine, alors même qu'elle était en couple avec Drago. La poisse !

\- Salut Ethan, lui répondit-elle poliment.

Elle entra dans le local, espérant qu'il aille s'asseoir avec d'autres personnes, mais il la suivait de près. Hermione réprima un soupir. S'il commençait comme ça, elle ne pourrait jamais être tranquille… Et s'il était au courant que Drago et elle c'était terminé, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Alors tes vacances ? entama-t-il la conversation, espérant probablement lui tirer quelques informations.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait rien à raconter. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir une autre sorcière ? Une qui n'avait pas l'air d'un inferi, par exemple ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de mon été, admit-elle tout de même. Et toi ?

Ethan lui adressa un grand sourire, ravi de son intérêt. Sauf qu'Hermione lui parlait seulement par politesse, et qu'elle avait plutôt envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire charmeur. Il ne lui plaisait même pas. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas laid, il était même plutôt beau. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'était pas intéressée. Son cœur n'était même pas encore remis de sa précédente histoire. Et elle avait plutôt envie de l'envoyer brasser de l'air ailleurs.

Ethan lui relata alors ses vacances, mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se souciait autant de la vie trépidante du sorcier que s'il s'agissait du dernier caleçon de Merlin. Autrement dit, elle ne se sentait pas du tout concernée, et préférait le laisser parler.

Heureusement pour elle, le Pr Frenchman fit son apparition et le cours commença, coupant court au _fascinant_ récit du sorcier.

 **ODODODOD**

La fin de la journée était arrivée, procurant une sorte de soulagement pour Hermione. Ethan ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle, jusqu'à venir manger avec elle et les autres membres du comité. Eux étaient enchantés d'avoir de nouveaux camarades pour discuter, et ils furent même invités à la première sortie de la faculté, qui se déroulerait le vendredi de la même semaine. Hermione avait accepté, Ethan en avait fait de même. Le sorcier l'agaçait déjà.

Elle aurait voulu se reposer, bien terminer la journée pour en commencer une nouvelle d'aplomb, mais elle pouvait juste espérer. En vain. Parce que cette nuit-là encore, ses rêves ne la laissèrent pas tranquille.

Elle marchait encore et toujours dans la même lande déserte. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans le décor. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit pas grand-chose, le soleil ayant conservé sa couleur onyx. Puis, c'est en avançant un peu plus qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui avait changé : des montagnes. Il y avait des montagnes qui entouraient la lande. Des montagnes couvertes de neige.

Elle était cernée. Et les immensités rocheuses lui paraissaient totalement infranchissables.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, elle retourna prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Sam, Amy, Chad et Amanda. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait la matinée de libre. Elle était donc temporairement débarrassée d'Ethan.

Amy et Chad se disputaient discrètement dans un coin – tellement discrètement qu'Hermione n'avait pas compris la cause de leur dispute -, pendant qu'elle-même écoutait Sam et Amanda discuter de leurs cours. Elles n'étaient pas dans la même filière, mais Amanda devait repasser un cours de troisième année qu'elle avait eu en commun avec Sam l'année précédente.

\- Le cours en soi n'est pas si compliqué, mais si tu n'apprends pas à gérer ton stress pour accueillir les patients, ça ne te facilite pas la tâche, ça, c'est certain. Tu n'as pas trouvé une technique qui te permettait d'y faire face ? demanda Sam à Amanda.

Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse d'Amanda, parce qu'elle avait immédiatement pensé au cadeau que Drago lui avait offert à Noël… Elle avait baissé les yeux sur son poignet. Oui, il y était toujours. Elle n'était pas parvenue à le retirer. Elle avait essayé quelques fois, sans pour autant se faire aussi mal que lors de sa première tentative. Le serpent en métal ne voulait tout simplement pas être retiré. Comme s'il était vivant et qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Comme Hermione s'accrochait désespérément à l'idée que tout n'avait pas été mensonge.

Et il n'allait pas sans dire que le bracelet l'entraînait dans un beau cercle vicieux : plus elle s'angoissait par rapport à sa rupture, plus le serpent ondulait autour de son poignet ; et plus le serpent ondulait, plus elle pensait à celui qui lui avait offert ce cadeau ; et ça la ramenait à ses angoisses, et ainsi de suite…

Les quatre autres se levèrent, ayant cours le mercredi matin. Ils la saluèrent, pendant qu'Hermione resta perdue dans ses pensées, absorbée qu'elle était par le bracelet. Après un moment qu'elle ne sut quantifier, elle eut un étrange pressentiment. Instinctivement, elle releva la tête, comme si elle avait senti un regard sur elle.

Et face à elle, bien qu'à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, elle _le_ vit. Il la transperçait de son regard gris métallique, la glaçant jusqu'au sang. Elle sentit sa gorge et sa cage thoracique se serrer, au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

 _Il_ était là, il était là et c'était la panique. Elle ne pouvait décrocher ses prunelles des siennes, elle était comme hypnotisée. Mais elle se sentait étouffée dans un étau invisible. Merlin, la douleur était telle qu'elle ne saurait la décrire. Il était là, mais il était loin, si loin, alors qu'ils avaient été si proches…

Heureusement pour elle, le blond rompit le contact visuel, sans quoi elle n'y serait pas parvenue seule. À ce moment-là, elle fut libérée de l'étau invisible. L'air entra à nouveau dans ses poumons et ce fut la déferlante de larmes. Tel un barrage levé, la disparition de l'étau engendra le raz-de-marée.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Hermione ne put que fuir pour rejoindre sa chambre à toute vitesse, où elle s'effondra.

Il lui manquait tellement. Elle voulait retrouver son sourire en coin, ses railleries, ses grands airs. Elle voulait à nouveau sentir sa peau frémir au contact de ses caresses, sentir son cœur se gorger de bonheur quand ses lèvres touchaient les siennes. Elle voulait même sentir ses joues cuire sous l'effet de son regard. Merlin, qu'il lui manquait… Elle avait le cœur si gros, mais en même temps, sa poitrine était vide de son absence. Drago était partout à la fois, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, autour d'elle. Mais il était aussi manquant à sa vie.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était sortie de sa chambre, essuyant une dernière fois ses larmes. Elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour se pencher sur ses cours, malgré les gouttes qui continuaient à s'écouler le long de ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête haute. Et il fallait surtout qu'elle se présente en cours.

À son grand désespoir, elle avait à peine atteint le rez-de-chaussée qu'Ethan la rejoignit. Évidemment, il la suivit jusqu'en cours, où il s'assit à côté d'elle. Et pour compléter le désespoir d'Hermione, ils durent faire des groupes de deux pour analyser les différents mécanismes d'un appareil de radiographie mis à leur disposition.

Hermione dut sans cesse repousser les tentatives puériles d'Ethan, qui ne manquait pas une occasion d'effleurer ses doigts, de lui lancer un regard suggestif ou de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait plein de charme. La brune devait se retenir pour ne pas s'emporter et le planter là, tellement elle le trouvait irritant. Elle savait pourquoi il agissait de cette manière : considérant que Drago et elle ne se parlaient plus, il estimait que la voie était libre. Mais Hermione n'était pas un vulgaire objet de convoitise ! Et le seul qu'elle voulait, c'était le blond. Même s'il était illusoire d'espérer. Elle persistait malgré tout. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle la maintenait superficiellement en vie.

Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, Hermione sortit de la classe avec soulagement. Et elle se dépêcha pour échapper à McLaggen-la-suite. Ce type était vraiment une plaie. D'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de se trouver une Soigneuse ; Hermione ne s'occupait que du cerveau, elle.

Elle fila directement dans sa chambre, où une belle chouette dans les tons de blanc et de beige l'attendait à la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit, détachant la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte.

 _Salut Hermione,_

 _C'est chouette d'avoir de tes nouvelles. C'est bizarre pour moi aussi de ne pas t'avoir comme voisine de chambre ! Je vais devoir reprendre l'habitude d'avoir des interlocuteurs un peu moins perdus dans leurs pensées._

 _Sinon pour les cours, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire. L'enseignement en Belgique a l'air quand même bien différent de celui du Royaume-Uni, on a quand même beaucoup de références françaises pour les cours, même si la majorité des références reste américaine. Malgré tout, cette année, beaucoup plus de pratique aussi ! J'imagine que ça doit te plaire, comme programme._

 _J'espère encore avoir de tes nouvelles, et que tout se passe bien. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu allais, mais j'imagine que ça doit être un peu compliqué avec Drago dans les parages. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, hein ? N'oublie pas que tu es une Gryffondor : tu peux sortir les griffes contre le venin du vilain Serpentard !_

 _Bises,_

 _Charlotte._

Hermione rit, d'un rire entre l'amusement et le sanglot. Son amie lui manquait. Elle lui avait apporté de la joie de vivre au cours de l'année écoulée, et elle l'avait toujours secouée quand il avait s'agit de Drago. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule pour réagir.

Mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir la force. Il y avait encore trop de souffrances, trop de questionnement, trop d'incompréhension pour aller de l'avant.

 **ODODODOD**

Cette nuit-là encore, Hermione se retrouva prisonnière de ses songes. Elle marchait lentement dans la lande qui s'étendait partout autour d'elle. Avec ce soleil toujours noir comme l'onyx. Avec les montagnes enneigées, qui étaient apparues la nuit précédente. Elle passa même devant le miroir qu'elle avait déjà ramassé. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à y voir, alors elle ne s'attarda pas.

Cette fois, elle fit le tour de la lande. Elle se savait encerclée par les montagnes, mais si elle était à cet endroit précis, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, non ?

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, elle marcha sans rien trouver d'autre que le miroir.

 **ODODODOD**

Les jours passèrent à la faculté de médicomagie. Ils se ressemblaient tous. À chaque repas, Hermione retrouvait Amy, Chad, Sam et Amanda. Ils s'étaient accommodés du calme de la brune, qu'ils avaient interprété comme de la timidité. Parfois, Ethan se joignait à eux. Il suivait d'ailleurs toujours Hermione dans tous leurs cours, et elle n'avait de cesse que de repousser ses rapprochements intempestifs. Seule la lassitude empêchait Hermione de l'envoyer se faire cuire une bouse de dragon.

Hermione continuait également sa correspondance par hiboux interposés avec Charlotte. Elles parlaient principalement des cours, s'échangeaient des références qu'elles avaient jugées intéressantes. Charlotte lui parlait de son petit ami, Andy, mais jamais les deux sorcières n'abordaient le sujet de la rupture et des difficultés d'Hermione lorsqu'elle croisait Drago au détour d'un couloir ou dans les pièces communes. Et pourtant, c'était réellement une torture pour la brune. Systématiquement, elle devait fermer les yeux pour se recentrer sur elle-même et éviter le contact visuel avec lui. Alors seulement, elle pouvait quitter les lieux. Elle s'enfuyait toujours dans sa chambre, pour pleurer.

Parfois même, une larme s'échappait et roulait sur sa joue. Elle l'essuyait et faisait en sorte de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire, comme si de rien n'était. Avant tout, elle voulait sauver les apparences. Elle espérait qu'en jouant la comédie, elle finirait par croire elle-même que tout allait bien.

Mais si Hermione songeait aujourd'hui que tous les jours se ressemblaient, c'était parce que celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Et pourtant, cela aurait dû : parce que ce jour, elle avait vingt et un ans. Il s'agissait évidemment d'une date qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier, et de ce fait, les souvenirs ne se faisaient que plus nets.

 _ ***Flash-back***_

 _Une grande chouette effraie colorée fit son entrée par la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione. Son plumage était à la fois blanc – sur le ventre et la face -, beige et brun clair sur les ailes, parsemé de taches gris foncé, et par endroit, d'un bleu nuit très particulier. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle chouette d'Harry, qu'il avait fini par acheter début d'année, presque par dépit, plus par nécessité. Hermione savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter la mort d'Hedwige, mais il était tombé sur un oiseau très patient, qui l'apprivoisait à sa manière. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'à terme, Harry s'y attacherait tout autant qu'à son premier animal._

 _La chouette déposa un gros paquet sur le lit d'Hermione, avant de se poser au bord de celui-ci._

 _\- Merci, Griselidis, dit Hermione à son attention, en tendant la main dans sa direction pour caresser le dessus de sa tête._

 _Elle s'intéressa alors au paquet qui avait été déposé sur ses draps. Elle s'appliqua à l'ouvrir sans l'abîmer, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle contenait des lettres et des paquets cadeaux délicatement emballés. Elle vit Malefoy s'approcher doucement et se pencher par-dessus l'emballage._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que… Non, s'étonna-t-il. C'est ton anniversaire ?_

 _(…)_

 _\- Alors tes cadeaux ? Ils te plaisent ? lui demanda-t-il._

 _Hermione hocha la tête. Elle songea une seconde à lui donner une explication plus approfondie, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En conséquence, elle détourna la conversation sur un autre sujet._

 _\- Et toi, tu as fait quoi pendant ce temps-là ?_

 _Malefoy n'insista pas davantage sur le sujet. Il haussa les épaules._

 _\- Pas grand-chose. Un peu de rangement. Je feuilletais un livre quand tu es arrivée, répondit-il en désignant son bureau du menton._

 _Hermione se tourna alors vers le bureau en question et y découvrit un livre d'illustrations pour enfants, qui semblait avoir vécu au vu du dépareillage de la couverture et de l'aspect jaunâtre des pages._

 _(…)_

 _Hermione sentit le regard insistant de Charlotte. Elle voulait en savoir plus._

 _\- On est allé boire un verre, expliqua Hermione._

 _Évidemment, cela attisa davantage la curiosité de son amie. Hermione pouvait presque la voir sautiller sur place d'impatience._

 _\- Et ?! insista Charlotte._

 _\- Et rien, répondit Hermione. On a bu un verre et je suis rentrée dormir._

 _Charlotte eut l'air déçue. Puis une illumination traversa ses pupilles._

 _\- Chacun de votre côté ? persévéra-t-elle._

 _Hermione lui envoya un regard indigné, pendant que Malefoy riait à gorge déployée._

 _(…)_

 _La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'était changé, portant un costume vert bouteille, une chemise noire et son habituel sourire charmeur. Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte dans une pose plus que flatteuse, il fixait Hermione, qui le dévisageait la bouche ouverte. En comparaison, elle se sentait minable dans son ensemble jean-chemise à fleurs._

 _\- Oui je sais, je suis beau, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde._

 _Hermione le fusilla du regard, ce qui agrandit davantage le sourire de Malefoy._

 _\- C'est en quel honneur cet accoutrement ? lui demanda-t-elle._

 _\- On sort, répondit-il._

 _Hermione le regarda avec insistance. Il sortait encore ? Un dimanche soir en plus. Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte qu'il avait cours le lendemain matin ? Il avait besoin d'être en forme pour pouvoir se concentrer ! Et surtout, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, à venir se pavaner devant elle juste avant de s'en aller._

 _\- Amusez-vous bien alors, exprima-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait indifférent._

 _Malefoy rit doucement. Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux._

 _\- Tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu viens avec moi, rectifia-t-il._

 _(…)_

 _Ils tendirent tous leurs verres en l'air en s'exclamant :_

 _\- Que le diablotin s'empare de nous !_

 _Hermione porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Elle fut moins surprise par la brûlure provoquée par le goût de l'alcool. En revanche, le mélange en lui-même fut une réelle surprise. Elle percevait en effet le goût du thé, sans doute à base de plantes, comme Malefoy le lui avait suggéré. Elle sentit une onde de chaleur la parcourir, et l'alcool commencer à agir sur son cerveau, car elle fut légèrement étourdie. Mais ce n'était désagréable, en fait, elle se sentait plutôt sereine et joyeuse._

 _Elle regarda Malefoy, qui lui rendit son regard. Elle lui sourit à pleines dents, ne percevant plus rien d'autre que son visage d'ange et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Elle vit son visage s'illuminer d'un sourire et il partit dans un rire._

 _(…)_

 _Les corps se détachèrent et retrouvèrent leur individualité. Le groupe retourna à sa table. Hermione était exténuée, mais elle se sentait tellement bien. En communion avec le reste du monde. Elle se remit à la place qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt. En voyant son breuvage du médicomage, toujours rempli aux trois quarts, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle l'attrapa pour l'avaler d'une traite. Malefoy avait levé le bras pour l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Le verre était vide. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner et elle partit en arrière. Une poigne forte la rattrapa par le poignet, et elle se retrouva projetée contre un torse. Elle s'y accrocha pour ne pas basculer en arrière et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de ses vêtements. Une odeur fruitée. Une odeur de pomme._

 _\- Mmmh, tu sens bon, avoua-t-elle avant même que son cerveau n'ait pu formuler une pensée cohérente._

 _Elle aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette position, la tête enfuie dans cette odeur entêtante, mais Malefoy la repoussa doucement. Elle tangua dangereusement, mais se retint sur le bord de la table._

 _\- Je te ramène, décida Malefoy._

 ** _*Fin des flash-back*_**

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait se souvenir de tout cela en détail, mais elle avait bien une certitude : les souvenirs n'allaient pas l'aider à faire le deuil de sa relation avec le blond.

 **ODODODOD**

Dans la journée, Hermione reçut du courrier et des présents de la part de ses parents et de ses amis. Chaque mot, chaque attention lui avait fait plaisir, mais elle n'avait fait que pleurer. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se sentir aussi seule en ce jour et, comme si cela était possible, elle désirait encore plus en ce jour les bras de Drago.

Une partie de son souhait fut exaucé puisque, sur le coup de seize heures alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de _Sortilèges de détection des traumatismes crâniens et des hémorragies cérébrales_ , quelqu'un cria son nom. En se retournant vers l'origine du cri, elle n'eut que le temps de distinguer une tornade rousse, avant d'être écrasée dans une étreinte.

\- Hermioooooooooooooooooone ! cria-t-elle dans son conduit auditif. Joyeux anniversaire ! Surprise !

Ginny s'écarta pour la laisser respirer et Hermione lui sourit, avant d'éclater en sanglots. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse s'exprimait à travers ses larmes. Elle qui se sentait si seule. Ginny avait dû se douter que la brune aurait besoin d'elle le jour de son anniversaire.

Derrière elle, Hermione distingua finalement Harry et Ron, qui l'observaient en souriant. Ron souriait, l'air de dire « elle est folle de pleurer pour si peu ». Mais le sourire d'Harry était triste. Il n'était pas dupe.

Hermione s'approchait de ses meilleurs amis et les serra à leur tour dans ses bras. Elle était contente de les voir. Dire qu'elle était heureuse aurait été un peu trop dans sa situation, mais elle était touchée de leur présence.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle à l'attention d'Harry.

Harry était au courant de sa rupture avec Drago. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais Ginny ayant compris, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils en avaient discuté ensemble, pour trouver un moyen de rendre le sourire à leur meilleure amie.

Harry lui offrit une œillade en guise de réponse.

\- Mais dites, vous trois ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione. Vous n'avez pas pris une journée de congé juste pour moi au moins ?

L'air faussement innocent des concernés confirma ses doutes. Non mais quelle idée de prendre congé juste pour lui rendre visite quelques heures !

\- Vous êtes incroyables, affirma-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Les quatre sorciers quittèrent la faculté pour rejoindre le quartier sorcier. Derrière elle, elle entre-aperçut Ethan, qui s'était arrêté à l'arrivée de ses amis. Il avait un air penaud sur le visage, ne sachant comment réagir. Hermione savoura intérieurement sa victoire.

Ils s'installèrent dans un salon de thé, _The pensieve room_ , où la carte était assez impressionnante en termes de variétés de thé. Hermione choisit un thé noir aux fruits des bois, qui portait le nom de _La brise d'automne_. Elle aimait bien cette façon qu'avait le gérant de rendre poétiques ses boissons.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf au Terrier et au Square ? leur demanda Hermione.

\- Ah non ! s'offensa Ginny. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour. On ne parle pas de nous. Comment ça se passe les cours ?

Hermione leur raconta ses deux premières semaines, l'intérêt qu'elle y trouvait. Elle évita tout bonnement d'évoquer Drago ; déjà parce que Ron n'était au courant de rien – ce qui était un sacré avantage en fin de compte -, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'en avait vraiment pas le cœur. Évidemment, ni Harry, ni Ginny n'étaient bernés.

\- Et le sorcier qui te suivait quand tu es sortie du bâtiment ? voulut savoir Ginny qui avait un air conspirateur sur le visage.

Ron lui lança un regard indigné.

\- Oh ça va, toi ! Je croyais que tu avais accepté votre rupture ? le réprimanda sa sœur.

Ron haussa les épaules, mais son visage n'en signifiait pas moins ; il n'avait pas envie qu'Hermione s'intéresse à un autre sorcier.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a rien. C'est Ethan Yougman, un gars qui étudie aussi la neurologie. Mais il est vraiment pénible à me suivre partout comme un croup, déclara Hermione.

Son explication déclencha un sourire satisfait chez Ron, qui parut tout à coup beaucoup plus serein. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le rassurer sur ce point – après tout, Hermione ne comptait pas finir vieille et seule, entourée de chats et de fléreurs, même si elle adorait ces animaux -, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

Ginny, au contraire, afficha une mine déçue. Elle espérait probablement qu'Hermione puisse s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en admettant que cela puisse se produire à un moment donné, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec Ethan.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Cormac ? les aiguilla-t-elle.

\- Pas qu'un peu ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Ce type était répugnant avec toi ! en rajouta Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête, confirmant les derniers propos.

\- Eh bien, Ethan, c'est une sorte de Cormac. Donc je m'en passerais bien, vous voyez.

Tous approuvèrent, mais Ginny n'en resta pas là.

\- D'accord, pas lui. Mais tu pourrais avoir des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre ? insista-t-elle, d'une voix d'où perçait l'espoir.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, mais la rousse lui tendait une perche qui lui permettait de faire passer un message discret à Ron. Elle la saisit donc, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Certes, je pourrais. Ça arrivera, mais pas tout de suite. Sinon, Molly vous a encore embêtés avec cette histoire de bébé ? demanda Hermione à Harry et à Ginny.

\- Oh oui ! C'en est désespérant, s'emporta la rousse. Elle ne comprend pas qu'Harry et moi, on veut d'abord décoller dans notre carrière avant d'envisager de faire un bébé. Je n'imagine même pas l'horreur que ce sera d'organiser un mariage. Comme je suis sa seule fille ! Non mais pour elle, il n'y a pas de raison d'attendre, on a chacun un emploi, on a une maison, tout ce qu'il faut en somme pour accueillir un enfant !

Hermione sourit. Il n'était pas compliqué d'amener sa meilleure amie sur un autre sujet. Elle allait sans doute en parler pendant des heures, et elle ne tarderait pas à rebondir sur d'autres, comme des histoires avec son équipe, ou les on-dit d'une grand-tante inconnue au bataillon.

 **ODODODOD**

La fin d'après-midi avec Harry, Ron et Ginny avait été très agréable pour Hermione. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi à repousser ses démons au-delà du moment partagé. Le soir même, son cauchemar fut de retour.

Sans grande surprise, Hermione s'avançait lentement dans une lande déserte, entourée de montagnes enneigées. Le soleil était toujours aussi noir que l'onyx. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas le but de sa présence en ces lieux.

Après une durée indéterminable de marche, le regard de la sorcière fut attiré par un éclat brillant au sol. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un miroir, mais d'une jolie clef de couleur métallique, qui paraissait relativement ancienne.

Et lorsqu'Hermione se releva avec sa trouvaille en main, le décor avait changé. Si elle se trouvait toujours dans une lande déserte, les montagnes s'étaient écartées pour laisser apparaître la mer, qui se dépliait par vagues face à elle. Et à contre-jour, le soleil parut perdre un peu de sa noirceur. Il semblait renvoyer une douce lumière grise sur l'eau. De cette manière, Hermione avait l'impression d'observer un lever de soleil dans un film en noir et blanc.

En posant à nouveau les yeux sur la clef qu'elle tenait toujours en main, Hermione sentit quelque chose changer en elle. C'était l'espoir qui naissait. L'espoir qu'un événement allait se produire et changerait sa noirceur quotidienne. L'espoir d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais cette clef symbolisait l'ouverture vers le champ des possibles.

 **ODODODOD**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula comme les jours précédents, au point qu'Hermione devint de plus en plus obsédée par cette clef qu'elle avait trouvée dans son rêve. Mais le vendredi après-midi, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'appesantir sur ses rêves, qu'elle fut l'objet d'une deuxième visite surprise. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Hermy ! cria Pansy en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Hermione resta quelques secondes sous le choc de cette visite imprévue, avant de sourire doucement à la Serpentard. Si Drago avait coupé les cheminées avec elle, Pansy n'avait été que trop ravie d'avoir une amie – que l'on s'entende bien, une personne de sexe féminin – avec qui discuter pendant des heures pour renoncer à Hermione. Et même si Hermione souffrait de ce rappel à son histoire terminée, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de renoncer à Pansy. Garder contact avec elle, c'était se vouer à ne pas oublier son histoire avec Drago ; mais l'ignorer aurait été nier cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire en fin de compte ? Hermione ne savait pas, mais elle n'aurait pas fait honneur à sa maison en écartant Pansy de son existence.

Sans gêne aucune, Pansy s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit et commença à lui raconter sa propre vie, sa relation avec Theodore, des événements de son été. Et lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre, Hermione réalisa à quel point sa visite était étrange. Comme s'il y avait strangulot sous roche. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que la sorcière lui rendait visite sans lui avoir envoyé un hibou au préalable. Hermione était intriguée, mais évacua ses questions d'un geste inconscient de la main. Elle avait d'autres fléreurs à fouetter.

 **ODODODOD**

Le soir même, Hermione se rendit à une nouvelle soirée du comité. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses membres à présent, et les soirées avaient au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées. Elle revenait souvent dans sa chambre avec l'esprit brouillé par l'alcool, ce qui était l'effet recherché. Elle avait conscience que son attitude était un peu contradictoire, alors qu'elle refusait des potions de sommeil pour éviter l'accoutumance, mais qu'elle n'hésitait pas à se remplir le chaudron pour ne plus penser. Elle était quelque peu ridicule.

Sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'elle quitta le _Breuvage du médicomage_ pour retourner à la faculté, Hermione fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se tenait alors au milieu du parc, et malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, elle sentit. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ressentait avec ses tripes, la transissant d'horreur.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était certainement l'effet de l'alcool, mais en cet instant, Hermione se maudissait. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir perçu les signes annonçant l'orage qui approchait. Parce que c'était ce qui venait de se déclarer. Un premier éclair frappa au loin, avant que le ciel ne se mette à gronder.

Et comme si ce grondement avait fendu les cieux en deux, la pluie se déversa soudainement sur la Terre, trempant Hermione de la tête aux pieds. Cela s'était produit aussi soudainement qu'au moment de constater le début de l'orage.

Alors Hermione comprit. Ce soir, elle reviendrait. Et la sorcière ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Drago ne serait pas là pour la protéger. Mais peut-être que ce serait un soulagement en fin de compte. Cela signifierait la fin des souffrances.

La brune finit par regagner sa chambre, puis son lit, où elle s'endormit le cœur battant. Elle n'en eut pas conscience, mais cette nuit-là, elle rêva à nouveau de la lande déserte. Un aigle vola près d'elle, avait de se laisser capturer par la sorcière.

Et sans émotion aucune, elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle était alors sous l'emprise d'une créature.

Cette nuit, l'Anam arbait était revenue la chercher.

* * *

Oui je sais, il n'y a pas Dragounet, et vous êtes fâchés ! C'est bon allez-y, j'encaisse les Crucio ahah C'est promis, dans le prochain chapitre, il y a des choses qui bougent un peu plus. Et puis (je vous laisse en conclure _quelque chose_ ahah), le prochain chapitre sera un POV Drago. Vous aimez ça, pas vrai ? :D Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé qu'il y aurait un lien avec la Prophétie des Malefoy, et bien...vous aviez raison ! J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en penserez. :D

Des bisous, et je vous autorise grandement à stupéfixier l'autre imbécile d'Ethan ahah Ou à botter le cul aux deux amoureux pour qu'ils se retrouvent. :p


	21. Chapter 21 : la Prophétie des Malefoy

Mes amouuuuuuuuuurs de lecteurs ! :D Cette fois, je bats des records, publier la suite en deux jours... Elle était écrite, et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de publier un **31 juillet**. Je suis incorrigible. Ce n'est même pas parce que vous attendiez avec impatience le chapitre des révélations (même si moi je suis quand même impatience de lire vos réactions), parce que je suis d'un sadisme sans pareil avec vous... Mais je ne pouvais pas manquer l'occasion. Du coup, **j'attends de vous un maximum de reviews** , parce que ce chapitre me tient vraiment à cœur. Non seulement il s'agit d'un POV Drago (et je sais que vous les aimez autant que moi !), mais en plus... C'est le chapitre central de cette fiction. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu arrêter les participations à mon mini-concours avant de le publier : il y a trop de révélations dans le contenu. Cela dit, mon histoire n'est pas terminée, il reste encore plusieurs éléments à résoudre, mais la fin est proche.

Tout de même, **vous êtes de vilains lecteurs,** avec toutes vos menaces pour qu'Hermione et Drago se remettent ensemble. Puis d'abord, ce n'est même pas ma faute, c'est Drago, pas moi... ahah

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Marie Grint** : Je sais, mon chapitre 20 est déprimant à souhait ! ahah Viens me défier en duel, roturière ! (Oui je me la pète avec des mots incompréhensibles, et alors ? ahah) Finalement, le voilà très vite, le prochain chapitre. Des bisous, et merci à toi pour tes reviews !

 **Devine qui c'est** : Au moment où j'écris la réponse à tes reviews, tu es en train de rattraper ton retard, et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis ! Je pensais que tu allais me détester pour ce que j'ai fait (avec la rupture) mais tu as finalement été la seule à comprendre mes raisons. Ce soir, je t'aime. Mais seulement ce soir. ahah Non mais en vrai, même si je n'ai pas envie de retourner en cours (et surtout pas de passer les examens), je serai contente de te retrouver. :) Merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu adhères toujours autant à ma fic,alors que tu n'es même pas Potterhead. Et encore plus contente que tu sois impressionnée par mon imagination. Mon ego aime beaucoup ! Et mon sadisme aime beaucoup te frustrer à chaque fin de chapitre. ahah Des bisous ! :D

 **Luna** : Je comprends que tu laisses une review maintenant si tu as lu ma fiction d'une traite ! Merci d'ailleurs. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire que je provoque un tel engouement ! Je suis contente de te convaincre sur mon Dramione alors que tu sembles autant apprécier le Romione ! Ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas, tu t'en seras peut-être doutée, vu comme je dépeins Ron dans ma fiction (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de lui reconnaître des qualités - c'est le couple que je n'aime pas). Je te laisse découvrir la suite, et à bientôt j'espère ! :D

Merci encore à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu trouver meilleure bêta/relectrice. J'espère que tu suivras encore très longtemps mes écrits !

 **Un joyeux anniversaire à notre Reine J.K. Rowling, qui fête ses 51 ans, et à Harry Potter, qui fête ses 36 ans. Ma vie n'aurait pas été la même sans eux.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : la Prophétie des Malefoy (POV Drago)**

Drago se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour analyser la situation ; c'était un des réflexes qu'il avait appris à développer lors de ses séances d'entraînement, avec son père comme avec son nouvel instructeur. Ainsi, malgré la fatigue, il comprit : il associa l'orage et l'ambiance tendue avec l'arrivée imminente de l'Anam arbait.

Mais plutôt que de fuir le danger comme son instinct de survie le lui dictait, il sauta hors de son lit d'un mouvement souple et attrapa sa baguette magique. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Sans même y penser, il se dirigea vers le parc facultaire. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir l'âme en peine, concentrée sur sa cible. Avec son regard vide et son allure innocente, elle était parvenue à mettre en transe Hermione qui avançait à pas lents dans sa direction, insouciante du danger.

\- Non ! cria-t-il en direction de l'âme en peine, attirant l'attention sur lui.

Drago se concentra sur la créature, à défaut de pouvoir sortir Hermione de sa transe. Il devait garder son objectif en tête, et ne pas dévier son attention. Alors il pointa sa baguette en direction de la créature, et tout en pensant au souvenir le plus heureux qu'il avait en sa possession, il prononça le sortilège du patronus. Et pendant qu'il espérait de tout cœur que cette fois, cela serait suffisant, il observa les volutes blanches prendre la forme d'une couleuvre lampropeltis. Un serpent-roi !

Avec fierté, il vit le serpent glisser jusqu'à l'Anam arbait, lui présentant ses crochets. Il se délecta de la frustration qu'il lut dans les pupilles noires de la créature, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans l'au-delà dans un mouvement rageur. Il y était arrivé ! Il l'avait fait ! Il avait produit son premier patronus, et il avait respecté sa promesse envers Hermione : il l'avait sauvée, en bonne et due forme. Il l'avait protégée du danger. Même si elle risquait de revenir pour récupérer ce qu'elle croyait lui être dû, au moins Hermione était temporairement en sécurité.

Son patronus se tourna vers lui une dernière fois, se dressant présomptueusement comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait effectué le travail qui était attendu de lui, avant de disparaître en volutes de fumée. Drago vit alors le corps d'Hermione tomber en arrière. Elle s'était évanouie, comme la première fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à la créature.

Drago accourut à elle, et la serra fort contre lui. Elle avait les paupières closes, et son visage pâle, ainsi que ces yeux cernés qui en disaient long sur les courtes nuits qu'elle avait passées. Une pointe de culpabilité naquit dans la poitrine du blond ; il avait vécu cela tant de fois. Et il se savait responsable de son état.

Il souleva le corps de la sorcière, avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre, où il la posa dans son lit. Il ne put pourtant pas se résigner à la quitter. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas observée dormir. Alors il resta avec elle, la gardant contre lui. La chaleur de son corps lui était si familière, c'était comme s'il s'en était séparé quelques heures auparavant. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait, au fond de lui, lui rappelait que cela faisait bien plus longtemps que cela.

Les premières semaines de cours avaient été un enfer pour Drago. Il avait tout fait pour éviter la sorcière. Parce que chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait ressenti comme une force invisible qui l'attirait à elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il s'était retenu. Il avait gardé ce silence tout ce temps.

Il l'avait observée seule, à table, en regrettant l'absence de Charlotte pour occuper ses pensées. Il l'avait observée, se joindre à la table des membres du comité, et il avait ressenti du soulagement. Il l'avait observée, pendant que l'autre idiot d'Ethan Joungman la suivait à la trace. Il avait serré les dents pour ne pas intervenir. Parce qu'il aurait eu l'air d'un parfait crétin s'il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il avait aussi vu qu'Hermione ne répondait pas à ses avances. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de craindre que la brune succombe finalement, et que l'autre imbécile répare les blessures que Drago avait lui-même causées.

Il avait compris que la dépression de la jeune femme avait atteint son paroxysme quand il avait vu ses amis débarquer à l'improviste à la faculté. Il s'était appliqué un sortilège de désillusion pour passer inaperçu, et c'était là qu'il avait vu Hermione fondre en larmes. Elle avait tenté de donner au change, en retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes : elle avait réprimandé ses amis pour avoir pris une journée de congé le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne savait en expliquer la raison, mais il sentait très mal la situation. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela.

Il avait alors envoyé un courrier à Pansy. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'arguments pour convaincre son ancienne amante de rendre visite à Hermione pour lui faire un compte rendu de son état. Elle s'était déplacée à la faculté quelques jours plus tard. Elle lui avait adressé un bref salut, lui signifiant qu'elle viendrait le trouver après son entrevue avec Hermione. Ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pansy était redescendue quelques heures plus tard, le rejoignant dans la chambre où il attendait.

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot, tu le sais ça ? lui avait-elle lancé en guise de prélude._

 _Drago avait alors haussé les épaules, dans une tentative de paraître indifférent. Il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas avoué, mais il savait qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi, et qu'Hermione en payait les chaudrons cabossés ; et à part dans l'idée de flatter l'ego de Pansy, il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt à admettre qu'elle avait raison. Et qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? lui avait-il demandé, inquiet pour la jeune femme._

 _Pansy avait croisé les bras, avant de s'appuyer contre son bureau. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être contente. Qu'avait-il fait, Merlin ? Il savait que Pansy était une femme impétueuse, mais tout du même. Son attitude ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

 _\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me parler, figure-toi. Par Salazar, Drag' ! s'était exclamée son ancienne camarade de Serpentard. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Hermy est dingue de toi._

 _Drago avait grimacé à l'utilisation du surnom ridicule. Mais Pansy n'avait pas fait attention à son air, trop occupée à s'emporter._

 _\- Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Ça se voit qu'elle dort mal, ça se voit qu'elle souffre. Si déjà d'ordinaire, elle passe sa vie perdue dans ses pensées, je peux te dire qu'elle excelle en ce moment ! Et il faut avoir subi un sortilège de conjonctive pour ne rien voir !_

 _Pansy avait soupiré avant de lui lancer un regard piquant._

 _\- Fais quelque chose, Drag'. Je sais que tu maudis tous les jours Merlin pour l'avoir quittée. Non, ne m'interromps pas, l'avait-elle empêché alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ne nie pas. Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'unit à elle, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose que je ne peux expliquer. Repens-toi, excuse-toi, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la récupérer. Parce qu'elle te pardonnera, sois-en sûr. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas la perdre, et tu t'en rongeras la baguette toute ta vie._

Rappelant ses pensées au moment présent, Drago soupira. Pansy avait raison. Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot. Depuis toujours, il avait été lâche. Il avait encaissé, il avait laissé croire qu'il adhérait à la voie toute tracée que son père lui imposait. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait au fond de lui. Il y avait lui-même cru, à force de jouer la comédie pour tout le monde. Il avait même prétexté haïr les sangs-de-bourbe… Il avait prétexté haïr Hermione.

Oui, il avait prétexté. Parce qu'en vérité, il avait admiré la jeune femme, alors même qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Il s'était moqué de ses cheveux toujours emmêlés, de ses dents de murlap, parce qu'il refusait d'accepter l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle, qu'il ne comprenait même pas parce qu'il était trop jeune, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Quand il était rentré chez lui le premier été, il avait parlé avec enthousiasme de la sorcière brune à la grande intelligence qu'il avait rencontrée. Et quand son père lui avait demandé de qui il s'agissait, il avait piteusement baissé la tête et avoué à demi-mot qu'elle était née-moldue, se souvenant soudainement de la morgue qu'il était censé ressentir à son égard.

Depuis ce jour, son père lui avait rappelé, sans relâche, à quel point les nés-moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs et méprisables, qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes d'apprendre la magie. Il s'était plusieurs fois disputé avec Narcissa à ce sujet, répétant qu'il aurait dû envoyer Drago à Durmstrang, où il aurait appris la vraie magie, et où il n'aurait pas affaire à ce genre d'individus sans classe. À force, Drago y avait cru. Et quand il était revenu à Poudlard pour faire sa deuxième année, il n'avait eu de cesse d'insulter la jeune fille, avec ses mots aussi tranchants qu'un _Sectumsempra_ : sang-de-bourbe.

Ses convictions avaient été mises à mal lorsque, l'année suivante, du haut de ses quatorze ans, la jeune adolescente lui avait mis une droite comme à un vulgaire moldu. Elle l'avait ridiculisé ! Mais il s'était aussi aperçu ce jour-là qu'il s'était voilé la face depuis lors. Parce qu'Hermione Granger l'impressionnait, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais inavouable.

En quatrième année, le célèbre Viktor Krum avait fait son apparition, faisant chavirer tous les cœurs. Et évidemment, Hermione ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Drago l'avait observée descendre les marches du Grand hall avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de feindre. Mais s'il avait été dégoûté ce jour-là, ce n'était pas parce que la sorcière était une sang-de-bourbe ; c'était parce qu'il s'était imaginé la tenir à son bras. À la place, c'était Krum qui la tenait, et lui s'était contenté de Pansy.

La cinquième année avait été l'année des grandes jouissances pour Drago. L'arrivée d'Ombrage et de sa brigade inquisitoriale lui avait donné une grande satisfaction. Il devait l'admettre, il avait pris plaisir à martyriser les plus jeunes et à imposer sa supériorité. Il n'avait pas cherché à nuire directement à Hermione ; mais sa rivalité avec Potter lui occupait l'esprit. Cette année-là était peut-être l'année la plus insouciante pour lui : il avait oublié, l'espace d'un temps, ce que cela faisait de vivre dans une famille de Sang-purs. Une famille qui ne pourrait jamais accepter qu'il s'intéresse à une née-moldue.

L'année suivante avait tout compliqué pour Drago. Si elle avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier son attirance pour Hermione, il aurait tout échangé pour ne pas être nommé Mangemort, pour ne pas croire à chaque seconde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le tuer ou tuer ses parents. Cette année-là, ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Et il avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de Pansy. Il savait que la sorcière était amoureuse de lui, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle acceptait de coucher avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. Parce que Pansy ne voulait pas que ses sentiments soient révélés au grand jour, et qu'elle détenait aussi son plus grand secret : sa faiblesse, c'était sa crainte de s'effondrer chaque jour. Pansy n'avait jamais rien dit. Lui non plus. C'était à cette époque qu'ils avaient construit une amitié assez spéciale, qui perdurait quatre ans plus tard.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la bataille, les morts et enfin, la victoire du bien contre le mal. Drago avait pris énormément de temps pour se reconstruire. Le jugement avait porté un coup à l'honneur de la famille. Drago avait lui-même écopé d'une peine, bien que plus légère que celle de son père : pendant un an, il avait été soumis à la trace, comme n'importe quel sorcier de moins de dix-sept ans. Il avait eu l'interdiction de quitter le campus universitaire en dehors des vacances scolaires, et durant celles-ci, il ne pouvait quitter le domaine des Malefoy – domaine qui comprenait le Manoir et ses jardins. Il avait été mis sous surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, afin de vérifier qu'il n'entretenait pas de contacts avec d'autres Mangemorts en liberté ou en fuite.

Lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée à la faculté, tout l'avait à nouveau frappé. Son attirance pour elle était revenue d'un seul coup, de manière aussi inattendue que le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné en troisième année. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, ça lui était apparu comme une évidence. Il avait rapidement fait le lien avec la Prophétie des Malefoy. Comment il avait pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt, il ne le savait pas. Mais tout avait pris forme dans son esprit et était devenu limpide.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour cette raison que tout était soudainement devenu simple. Drago avait dû se battre contre lui-même : entre son éducation, les mises en garde que son père lui avait proférées durant son enfance et son adolescence, et ses sentiments naissants pour la sorcière. Malgré la peur qui le tenaillaient l'estomac à l'idée de tomber réellement amoureux d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fui, alors qu'il avait manqué de l'embrasser la première fois. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'évitait, voulant se prouver qu'il pouvait briser l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour elle.

C'était encore et toujours cette peur qui l'avait fait fuir comme un lâche le jour où il avait quitté Hermione.

Ce n'était pas exactement son père, ou des propos qu'il aurait pu tenir qu'il avait eu raison de leur relation. Enfin, Hermione n'avait pas non plus totalement eu tort en énonçant cette possibilité. Disons que son père lui avait rappelé ce contre quoi il devait se méfier. Eh oui, Drago devait bien l'admettre, il avait paniqué. Parce qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre ses sentiments, qu'ils étaient bien là, et qu'à l'instant où son père lui avait ravivé la mémoire, il avait compris qu'il était prêt à faire des sacrifices pour la sorcière. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage sur le moment. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Comme s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'échapper à la Prophétie…

Mais sa mère avait compris. Elle n'avait jamais compris la Prophétie des Malefoy dans le sens d'une menace, contrairement à son père. Et elle n'avait pas semblé plus étonnée que cela, en envisageant que son fils pourrait en être l'un des protagonistes.

Drago avait eu beaucoup de mal à concevoir différemment les choses, après avoir été conditionné toute sa vie. C'était finalement les paroles de Pansy qui lui avait mis le scarabée à l'oreille. _« Repens-toi, excuse-toi, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la récupérer. Parce qu'elle te pardonnera, sois-en sûr. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas la perdre, et tu t'en rongeras la baguette toute ta vie. »_

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Le retour de l'Anam arbait lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure : elle allait mal, et il allait mal depuis leur séparation. Il se devait de la protéger, de la soutenir, parce qu'elle était celle que son cœur avait choisie. À moins que tout ait été écrit à l'avance…

Mais qu'importe la raison, dans le fond. Elle était le risque qu'il voulait prendre. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il devrait tout lui expliquer. Il devrait la récupérer. Il ne pourrait supporter de la voir avec un autre que lui.

 **ODODODOD**

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, Drago vit les paupières d'Hermione papillonner. Puis il la sentit se figer contre lui, comprenant sans doute dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Il la percevait si fragile…

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui, mais garda obstinément les yeux fermés pour que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Elle semblait se retenir de respirer.

Elle se protégeait de lui, ça commençait plutôt mal… En même temps, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? À ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Bien, lui répondit-elle d'une voix dure, mais de laquelle il distinguait un début de sanglots.

Quel imbécile aussi ! Il n'aurait pas pu lui poser une question aussi ridicule. Évidemment qu'elle allait mal. Elle venait une fois de plus d'échapper à l'Anam arbait, elle déprimait depuis trois mois à cause de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur et elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Je t'ai sauvée de l'âme en peine, lui révéla-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Bien, tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Dr… Malefoy, lui lâcha-t-elle.

L'emploi du nom de famille, marquant une séparation des plus nettes entre eux, lui fit l'effet d'un _Expelliarmus_ , en version douloureuse. Il se trouvait désarmé face au rejet de la jeune femme.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour. Pansy avait raison. S'il voulait la récupérer, il devait s'excuser. Même si les mots lui brûlaient la gorge avant même d'ouvrir la bouche pour les prononcer. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'aimait pas s'ouvrir et montrer ses faiblesses. Mais avait-il le choix cette fois ? En un sens, oui… Et il avait pris sa décision, même s'il persistait : il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je…suis désolé du mal que je t'ai fait, Hermione. Et je le pense vraiment, avoua-t-il.

En face de lui, il sentait que les forces de la brune la quittaient. Même lorsqu'il s'excusait, elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'arrêter. Même si elle le rejetait, même s'il ne pouvait pas concevoir cette possibilité, il lui devait au moins la vérité… Et ce n'était pas que son ego qui parlait. Il devait tout essayer.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et aussi… Je regrette de t'avoir laissée ce jour-là. Jamais, jamais, jamais je n'aurais dû te quitter…

Sa voix perdit en intensité sur la fin de sa phrase, et il se maudit intérieurement de cette défaillance. Mais ses paroles eurent le mérite de décontenancer Hermione, qui ouvrit les yeux malgré elle.

\- Qu…oi ?! souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et Drago lut dans les prunelles de la sorcière tout ce que Pansy lui avait révélé. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir combien elle souffrait et combien elle l'aimait, lui…

Alors, il ne put s'en empêcher. Il se pencha vers Hermione, se rapprochant doucement de son visage. Mais la sorcière se mut, empêchant tout contact. Drago suspendit son geste pour observer le visage de la brune, qui était déformé par l'incertitude. Il décelait également une douleur dans le fond de ses pupilles. Son cœur se serra, ne cessant de lui répéter à chaque battement qu'il était responsable de cette douleur.

Elle se recula davantage, au point de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du lit et de replier ses jambes devant elle. Par-là, elle lui signifiait que rien n'était gagné. Par-là, elle lui signifiait aussi qu'avec ses bêtises, il avait creusé un gouffre entre eux… Il lui devait toujours des explications.

\- J'imagine que tu attends des explications…, soupira-t-il en s'assoyant à son tour, de l'autre côté du lit, de façon à respecter la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux.

\- Non, tu crois… Tu disparais sans un mot, en disant juste que…que…que…c'est fini, exprima-t-elle avec beaucoup de difficultés, en étant froid comme…je ne sais quoi…

Elle réprimait un nouveau sanglot, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il s'abstint de tendre la main vers elle pour lui caresser la joue, craignant qu'elle s'éloigne encore plus de lui.

\- Mais je suis comme ça. Je suis froid. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne tiens pas à toi, lui livra-t-il.

Il vit son regard céder, mais elle tint bon. Elle croisa les bras devant elle pour se donner une contenance.

Ou de la force pour lui tenir tête, plus probablement. Il avait une femme courageuse en face de lui. Une vraie Gryffondor.

\- Comme si c'était suffisant…, chuchota-t-elle.

Ses mots étaient durs, mais elle n'en avait pas moins raison. Tenir à elle n'avait pas empêché le blond de fuir trois mois plus tôt. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se tenir devant elle, prêt à rattraper ses erreurs… Et il espérait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire suffirait.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, soupira-t-il.

Il sortit alors un médaillon de sa poche, qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment quitté, que cela soit dans sa chambre au Manoir ou dans sa chambre ici, à Liverpool. Il avait d'ailleurs fait l'erreur de l'exposer aux yeux de tous, et bien sûr, la seule à l'avoir réellement remarqué, c'était elle… Alors qu'elle ne savait encore rien de ce qu'il renfermait depuis tout ce temps.

D'un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, Drago comprit qu'elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu, malgré qu'elle ne l'ait vu qu'une seule fois, il y avait de ça un peu plus d'un an. Décidément, elle n'oubliait jamais rien.

Se penchant vers elle, il laissa pendre le médaillon devant elle, pour l'inciter à le prendre. Puis il le laissa glisser dans ses mains ouvertes, avant de se repositionner face elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple bijou de famille, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'objet.

Drago hocha la tête par automatisme.

\- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Il s'agit bien d'un bijou de famille… Mais il s'agit surtout d'un symbole que l'on se transmet de père en fils. Et ce, depuis plusieurs générations.

\- Mais quel rapport avec n… heu…la situation ? douta-t-elle.

Drago se retint de soupirer. À la place, il observa longuement la brune, en songeant qu'il s'était lui-même demandé s'il ne se fourvoyait pas. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être directement concerné, les rapprochements restaient assez équivoques. Mais tout de même, la coïncidence serait forte…

Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, l'histoire pouvait s'emprunter par différents chemins, mais il voulait trouver le plus clair et le plus compréhensible pour une première approche.

\- En vérité, il a tout à voir, parce qu'il représente autant la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes rapprochés que la raison pour laquelle je…j'ai agi comme un lâche, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Je vois…, lâcha Hermione en passant alternativement ses pupilles sur le visage de Drago et sur le médaillon. Enfin, non, je ne vois pas vraiment. Comment un médaillon peut-il avoir autant d'influence ? Il renferme un message ou quelque chose dans cet ordre d'idée ?

Drago sourit à cette réflexion. Cette sorcière était assurément bien trop intelligente. Même si elle ne savait pas tout, elle mettait rapidement en lumière les éléments décisifs.

\- Exactement. Et plus précisément, il renferme une Prophétie. La Prophétie des Malefoy, lui annonça-t-il.

Drago vit les yeux d'Hermione briller de curiosité. Son désir de tout comprendre était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette Prophétie ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça en passant délicatement ses doigts sur le médaillon, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet empli des connaissances les plus folles – ce qui était assurément proche de la réalité. La vie de Drago serait sans doute différente sans son existence. Et le savoir change la vision du monde.

Suite à sa question, Hermione avait brisé leur contact visuel. Ce devait être toujours difficile pour elle. Drago espérait qu'elle se sente mieux après ses explications…

\- La Prophétie parle d'un serpent et d'un lion que tout oppose, mais qui seront contre toute logique attirés l'un par l'autre, commença-t-il. La véritable prédiction a été formulée il y a de cela des siècles, et s'est depuis transmise oralement. J'imagine qu'elle a dû un peu se perdre dans les interprétations… Mais en tout cas, elle a été comprise et inculquée comme une menace de laquelle se protéger absolument. Et dans les dires, il s'agirait d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor, dont le premier serait issu d'une famille noble – donc bien un Malefoy, sans savoir de quelle génération -, et la seconde, d'une famille modeste, dite sans classe.

Drago vit Hermione hocher la tête, comme si elle venait de saisir quelque chose.

\- Je suppose que…c'est le rappel de cette menace par ton père qui est responsable de…ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là…, supposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, confirma le blond.

\- Je suppose que le statut de mon sang n'a fait qu'empirer la vision de la famille « sans classe »…, ajouta la brune.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Du point de vue de mon père, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais finalement ça ne changeait pas vraiment le fait que pour lui, la Prophétie est un danger dans lequel je me suis laissé prendre, répondit-il sur un ton indifférent.

Hermione afficha une mine perplexe.

\- Mais…dans toute Prophétie, il y a un passage sur la façon dont elle se résout. Du coup, ici, comment… ?

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Drago n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner la question qui suivait.

\- En effet… Une fois de plus, on n'en a pas les termes exacts, le médaillon n'est supposé s'ouvrir qu'au moment du dénouement. Selon les propos transmis de toutes générations, il faudrait tout faire pour empêcher qu'elle se réalise. Empêcher un rapprochement entre les opposés. Mais…

Drago s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, attirant l'attention d'Hermione sur lui. Elle attendit, percevant que la suite de son discours l'éclairerait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Je…, dit-il en déglutissant. Oh Merlin !

Il ferma les paupières et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde de sentir les battements de son cœur qui se répercutaient jusqu'à ses tympans.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de la brune, qui l'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir. Il se devait de lui dire, pour ne plus y lire de la douleur.

\- Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi, Hermione. Je ne peux plus. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point je…me sentais bien avec toi. Et je me suis senti si misérable sans toi, tu comprends ? confessa-t-il, la gorge serrée. Alors, empêcher cette Prophétie de se réaliser… Non.

Son discours déclencha une réaction qui n'avait absolument pas prévue : les yeux de la brune se remplirent de larmes, avant de s'écouler telle une rivière sur ses joues.

\- Tu veux encore de moi ? hésita-t-elle dans un balbutiement quasiment incompréhensible.

Percevant ses paroles comme un signal, Drago réduit la distance qui le séparait d'Hermione, avant d'attraper sa mâchoire pour essuyer ses larmes des deux pouces. Ensuite, il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, comme pour les panser.

\- Oh ! Oui. Je veux encore de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me séparer de toi, confirma-t-il. Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît.

Mais les sanglots semblèrent doubler d'intensité, tandis qu'Hermione se réfugiait contre son torse. Drago sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement, renfermant ses bras autour d'elle. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de la sentir ainsi contre lui, qu'il songea à peine aux larmes qui allaient imprégner le tissu de ses vêtements.

Il allait pouvoir réparer le cœur de la brune. Lui et personne d'autre.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Drago passèrent la journée entière du samedi ensemble. Ils avaient mis trop de distance entre eux ces derniers mois que pour vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient fini par s'allonger, le blond sur le dos, et la brune sur son torse, tous deux se délectant du contact comme l'on retrouve le plaisir de l'oisiveté en bord de mer lors d'une journée ensoleillée.

Ils se sentaient bien, installés de cette manière, retrouvant instantanément le bonheur tout simple de partager un moment ensemble. Mais ce bonheur était amplifié par la séparation, et le fait d'avoir finalement compris qu'ils ne seraient sereins qu'avec la présence de l'autre dans leurs vies respectives.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement touché ses lèvres, Drago avait détecté le goût du sel laissé par les larmes. Parce que la sorcière continuait à pleurer, laissant échapper une larme par intermittence, comme si elle vidait progressivement le puits des douleurs accumulées. Et à chacune d'entre elles, il essuyait délicatement son visage rougi, lui arrachant un sourire des plus adorables.

\- Drago ? lui chuchota-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Mmmh ! Oui, ma belle ? avait-il répondu.

Dans les yeux de la brune, il avait vu une lueur briller comme mille étoiles à l'emploi du dénominatif.

\- Quand tu m'as sauvée de l'Anam arbait… Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé, mais j'ai cru voir…la luminosité propre aux patronus, lui révéla-t-elle.

Drago sourit, se rappelant son exploit. Dans sa volonté de tout raconter à Hermione, il avait finalement oublié ce qu'il était parvenu à faire. Et Merlin, il en était fier ! La conviction était assurément un élément important dans la réussite du sortilège.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé, non. Il y avait bien un patronus, confirma-t-il sans se départager de son sourire satisfait.

\- Si j'en crois ton air suffisant, tu n'y es pas pour rien, se moqua-t-elle.

Drago rit, faisant tressauter son torse.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi surtout, répliqua-t-il sur un ton faussement offensé.

\- Mais non, je ne me moque pas. Depuis quand tu sais en produire un ? s'intéressa-t-elle, en affichant néanmoins un large sourire.

Le blond lui raconta alors ses leçons avec son nouvel instructeur, non sans exagération, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de relever.

\- Quelle arrogance, Monsieur Malefoy ! rit-elle.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Miss Granger. Savez-vous seulement à quel point il est difficile de lancer ce sortilège ? continua-t-il sur le jeu des noms de famille.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Étant donné que j'y arrive depuis la cinquième année, oui j'en ai parfaitement conscience, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago ne put retenir son sourire. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur lui et ses airs de Malefoy autosuffisant, mais son intelligence ne la rendait pas moins fière que lui de ses capacités.

\- Quelle forme prend le tien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est une loutre, l'en informa-t-elle. Elle est le symbole du plaisir d'apprendre, de créer et de vivre. C'est aussi le symbole du messager.

\- Montre-moi, lui réclama-t-il.

Remuant pour se redresser et attraper sa baguette magique, Hermione se focalisa sur sa formule. Lentement, un filet blanc-argenté s'échappa de sa baguette. D'abord fin, il prit ensuite plus de volume et forma progressivement un animal.

Mais l'animal en question n'avait rien d'une loutre. Il s'agissait en réalité du roi de la savane. Ou plutôt de la reine de la savane, rugissant.

L'ahurissement de la brune valait son pesant de Gallions, provoquant un fou rire dans le chef du blond.

\- Magnifique ta loutre, très…réaliste, la taquina-t-il avant d'étouffer le reste de sa phrase dans son rire.

Son amusement finit toutefois par se tarir, et il réalisa qu'Hermione restait hébétée de sa découverte.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il.

La sorcière tourna alors la tête vers lui, mais son regard se perdait dans le vague.

\- Je sais que les patronus peuvent évoluer avec le temps, puisqu'ils représentent l'âme du sorcier qui lui donne forme, commença-t-elle. Mais… Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que j'aie autant changé.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, l'encerclant dans une étreinte protectrice.

\- C'est normal que tu aies changé, lui murmura-t-il à proximité de son conduit auditif. Tu as vécu tellement d'événements depuis la dernière fois que tu as dû y faire appel.

\- Mmmh ! répondit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui. Mais quand même, d'une loutre à une lionne, il y a un monde de différences.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Pas tant que ça, la contredit-il. Si tu les prends séparément, oui. Mais si on relie directement à toi, pas vraiment. Tu gardes cette curiosité intellectuelle et ce plaisir d'apprendre. Mais il n'empêche que tu as toujours eu en toi le courage et la force d'affirmer des convictions, qui sont des caractéristiques associées à la lionne. Et dans ta vie actuelle, ce doit être ces aspects qui dominent. Après tout, tu as affronté la guerre, tu as dû faire preuve d'une grande résistance pour t'en sortir.

Hermione conserva le silence quelques instants, assimilant probablement les paroles du blond. Ce dernier affermit son étreinte, profitant encore de cette proximité fraîchement retrouvée.

Après un moment, la sorcière se mit à glousser. Drago sourit de cette gaieté soudaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Toi ! lui répondit-elle en riant toujours.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi ? s'enquit-il avec scepticisme.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en retrouvant un peu de son sérieux. Enfin pas vraiment toi. Mais ces caractéristiques pourraient très bien te convenir aussi, mais ce serait vraiment antinomique que ton patronus soit un lion.

Drago sourit de son amusement, reconnaissant volontiers que l'image était plutôt cocasse.

\- Mais ça ne se pourrait pas, je n'affirme pas haut et fort mes convictions, contrairement à toi, objecta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, admit-elle. Même si tu as fait un pas en ce sens en disant à ton père que tu ne voulais plus te battre. Tu trouves que le serpent te convient bien ?

Que répondre à ça ? Le blond n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur la question, mais l'image n'était pas surprenante pour un Serpentard.

\- Mmmh ! Sans doute, oui. Est-ce si surprenant ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, du tout, je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en penses. Tu veux savoir ce que je conçois comme signification à ton patronus ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Drago n'était pas certain que la suite de la conversation allait lui plaire, lui qui détestait tant qu'on lise en lui – et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'Hermione avait trouvé une idée cohérente et proche de la réalité -, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser cela.

\- Je t'écoute, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- J'imagine un serpent lié à la force de vie, à une énergie primale de protection. Et le fait de muer permet d'envisager la capacité de changer, de se transformer, dans l'esprit d'une amélioration de sa vie, voire d'une guérison des maux enfuis. Du coup, non seulement ça correspond bien à l'esprit de conservation des Serpentard, mais en plus, ça correspond assez bien à la période de changements que tu vis, expliqua Hermione.

Il le savait, avant même qu'elle commence à parler, que sa réflexion ne lui plairait pas. Parce qu'elle avait assurément raison. Il l'admettait déjà difficilement pour lui-même, alors à voix haute…

\- J'ai été trop loin ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Non, ça va, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je dis ça parce que tu t'es crispé..., l'éclaira-t-elle.

Drago ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'était resserré autour de la brune, démontrant clairement son malaise. Par Salazar qu'il n'aimait pas être si facile à décrypter !

Drago n'aimait pas ça. Mais il devait admettre qu'il était rare qu'un sorcier puisse approcher sa réalité. Dans le fond, c'était bien parce qu'une partie de lui le voulait bien. Parce que s'il ne le voulait pas, personne n'en était capable.

Et à cette sorcière pleine de courage, qui avait la ténacité nécessaire pour le supporter, il avait laissé la possibilité d'entrevoir son univers.

\- Ma lionne, lui chuchota-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

Malgré leur besoin respectif de profiter un maximum de leurs moments d'intimité, il fallut bien sortir quelques fois de la chambre d'Hermione pour se nourrir. C'était ce qu'ils étaient descendus faire en ce dimanche soir, discutant gaiement avec les membres du comité – puisqu'Hermione ne tenait pas à laisser de côté les personnes qui lui avaient évité la solitude durant les premières semaines de cours -, avant d'être rejoints par Andrew, Matthew, Joshua et Edward. À la grande satisfaction de Drago, Ethan avait remarqué sa présence à la table de la brune, et avait tourné les talons en affichant une mine déconfite.

Ils formaient une joyeuse bande, et Drago n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait partie d'un groupement aussi important. Il préférait les rassemblements plus restreints, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Le blond ne participait toutefois pas à la discussion, conservant une attention discrète sur sa belle.

Une fois son repas terminé, il avait installé son bras sur le dossier de la chaise d'Hermione, se donnant des airs de pacha.

\- Et toi, Drago ? lui demanda Amy.

Il leva un sourcil en direction de la grande brune toujours excitée, n'ayant absolument aucune idée du sujet de conversation.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Tes amis viennent de commencer leur troisième année. Et toi ? recontextualisa-t-elle.

\- Oh ! J'ai enfin débuté la deuxième année pour devenir Guérisseur, répondit-il.

\- Ça t'aura finalement réussi de côtoyer une fille intelligente, plutôt qu'à continuer ton libertinage, le taquina Andrew, envoyant pas la même occasion un clin d'œil en direction d'Hermione.

Drago rit.

\- Surtout, ne sous-entends pas que je suis incapable de réussir seul mes études, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je ne sous-entends rien, c'est clairement ce que je dis ! insista Andrew.

\- Toi alors… ! s'exclama Drago sur un ton malicieux.

Les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps, mimant une volonté de se défier en duel.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago voyait Hermione lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant probablement avec quel énergumène elle s'affichait en public.

Leur jeu fut cependant rapidement interrompu par l'arrivée d'une chouette, qui se posa juste devant la sorcière. Mettant de côté son dessert, Hermione décrocha immédiatement la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau avant de le déplier avec un léger sourire, qui s'accentua au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ensuite, elle sortit plume et parchemin de son sac et rédigea une réponse.

Drago lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- C'est Charlotte, lui révéla Hermione après qu'il eut posé la question. On discute par hiboux interposés depuis que je suis rentrée de mon voyage en Belgique.

Le blond masqua son étonnement, n'ayant aucune idée qu'elle avait quitté le pays durant l'été. Mais la surprise se mua rapidement en soulagement, peu mécontent qu'elle ait eu quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui écris ? se renseigna-t-il.

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Surtout des cours. Et là, je…heu…, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Je lui parle de toi.

Drago ne retint pas son sourire, trop fier de provoquer encore cet effet chez la sorcière.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis sur moi ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Que tu es revenu…, chuchota-t-elle en dissimulant son visage derrière sa chevelure ébouriffée.

Les paroles de la brune lui rappelèrent soudainement ce à quoi il ne pensait plus : s'il avait réussi à la récupérer et à se faire pardonner, il n'était pas certain que ses amis réagissent de la même manière. Certes, Charlotte serait sans doute une exception, puisqu'ils avaient rapidement sympathisé l'an dernier ; mais Potty, Weaslette et Weasmoche risquaient de beaucoup moins bien prendre la nouvelle de son retour dans la vie de la brune. Et en particulier Weaslette.

 **ODODODOD**

Drago et Hermione avaient passé le weekend dans une espèce de cocon en dehors du monde. Les deux sorciers avaient même pu faire des nuits complètes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ce qui ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Mais en définitive, le lundi matin était arrivé, obligeant les deux tourtereaux à se séparer après le petit déjeuner, n'ayant plus un seul cours en commun.

Ce jour-là, il accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la porte de son local, repoussant au plus tard le moment de la séparation… même si ce n'était que pour une poignée d'heures.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui fit signe en lui disant « A tout à l'heure », Drago aperçut l'autre imbécile dans les premières rangées, observant le couple comme pour s'assurer de la présence du blond. Malheureusement pour Ethan, l'instinct machiste de Drago n'en fut qu'éveillé. Il rattrapa Hermione par le coude, pour lui signifier de revenir quelques instants.

\- Attends, lui souffla-t-il.

La brune lui lança un regard interrogatif, avant que Drago ne se penche sur son visage pour l'embrasser…devant tout le monde.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais il eut les effets escomptés. Drago vit une lueur illuminer les yeux d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle rougissait. Et lorsqu'elle repartit s'asseoir, les deux sorciers croisèrent leur regard, s'observant en éruptif de faïence. Drago lisait de la haine dans le regard de l'autre imbécile, mais surtout, une pointe de jalousie. Il avait ce que lui ne pouvait avoir.

Avec un air de dédain peint sur le visage, Drago quitta l'encadrement de la porte pour rejoindre son propre cours, celui de _Pathologie spéciale : conséquences de la magie noire_.

Bien qu'il détestait rester assis de longues heures sur un banc pour écouter un professeur discourir de façon prolixe, le blond devait bien admettre que cette année scolaire était particulièrement intéressante, car elle s'axait enfin dans le vif du sujet ; tous les cours portaient uniquement sur la magie noire, que cela soit dans son histoire, ses manifestations pathologiques ou bien ses prises en charge spécifiques.

Il s'appliquait d'ailleurs à prendre des notes de qualité, pensant avec amusement qu'un an plus tôt, il avait demandé à Hermione de l'aider à réussir son année. Parce que cela avait scellé leur sort. Il fallait bien qu'une force extérieure soit à l'origine de cette ignominie, sans quoi Drago se persuadait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Même si consciemment, il savait très bien qu'il voulait se distinguer dans sa formation, et qu'Hermione était la mieux placée pour l'amener dans cette voie.

Entre deux caractéristiques de la catatonie, notamment causée par le sortilège doloris, le blond songea qu'en ayant évité Hermione les premières semaines de cours, il avait manqué son anniversaire cette année. Il était temps de rattraper cela, réfléchissant à une surprise qui ferait réellement plaisir à la brune.

Et avec un sourire satisfait, Drago réalisa que l'idée était en réalité toute trouvée.

 **ODODODOD**

À la fin de son cours de Pathologie spéciale, Drago sortit de la classe pour rejoindre Hermione qui terminait en même temps. Au sourire réjoui de la brune en le voyant arriver, Drago ne put retenir son propre sourire. Sa manière d'être laissait transparaître tellement d'émotions adorables. Tout semblait si simple quand c'était elle qui les exprimait. Ça l'était beaucoup moins pour Drago, mais quand il évitait de se comporter comme un abruti, elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur.

Marchant en silence côte à côte tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment, Drago remarqua l'air soucieux de la sorcière. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de lui demander ce qui la préoccupait, puisqu'elle lui en fit part d'elle-même.

\- Mmmh ! Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Le blond s'arrêta alors pour lui faire face, avant de longer la façade pour la suivre dans un coin plus à l'écart des étudiants qui se dirigeaient encore vers la sortie.

\- Dis-moi, l'enjoint-il.

Elle se tortilla les mains et les jambes, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Rouge comme un boutefeu chinois, elle leva les yeux vers lui, plantant son regard chocolat dans le sien. Elle était embarrassée, mais elle avait retrouvé du poil de Griffon en l'espace de quelques jours.

\- Est-ce que le baiser en public de tout à l'heure…hum ! Mmmh ! Est-ce qu'il signifie…enfin…on recommence alors ? lui demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

Drago sourit franchement. Elle voulait réofficialiser leur relation. Mais à tout bien réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient recommencer, à proprement parler, une relation dans laquelle ils avaient déjà vécu tellement d'événements. Et le blond ne pensait pas seulement à leur couple, il pensait également à leurs années à Poudlard. Ils ne pourraient jamais effacer tout cela, ils pouvaient simplement avancer en ayant conscience de tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'alors.

\- On continue plutôt, rectifia-t-il.

* * *

Le voilà enfin, le chapitre des révélations. Ça me fait un peu bizarre de le publier, parce que du coup, je vous révèle l'élément central de ma fiction. Et dire qu'il était prêt avant même que je ne commence à écrire ! A l'origine, ce n'était pas "la Prophétie des Malefoy", mais "Le Serpent et le Lion". Ce qui aurait pu être le titre de ma fiction, en fait. Mais j'ai trop tendance à jouer avec les mots, et je suis tombée amoureuse de "Oxymoron desti". Mais vous avez peut-être remarqué que l'image de la fiction est un fan art de Tom_jt et qu'il représente justement un serpent et un lion.

Je crois qu'à ce stade, vous avez compris ce que signifie mon titre, d'ailleurs (mais n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions en review ou par MP si ce n'est pas le cas. Même si je consacrais un moment d'explications au moment de répondre aux trois questions). Ainsi que l'objet central ! Vous étiez nombreux à me parler du bracelet (j'ai prévu de vous donnez des explications à ce propos), mais au final, c'était le médaillon, qui était apparu dans le chapitre 4, si je ne m'abuse. Cela fait donc très longtemps, j'avais déjà semé une graine, que tout le monde semblait avoir oubliée ahahah (et ça m'amuse beaucoup) **Vous devez être relativement étonnés, non ?**

J'aimerais vraiment savoir : **Que pensez-vous de la Prophétie des Malefoy ?** Mais aussi : à votre avis, quel sera le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione ? Comment vont réagir Charlotte, Harry et Ginny au fait qu'Hermione et Drago sont à nouveau ensemble ? Et surtout Ron, qui n'est toujours au courant de rien... **Comment envisagez-vous la suite de l'histoire ?**

Des bisous, et à bientôt ! :D

PS : Merci à ceux sont passés pour le concours sur short-edition. J'ai été classée septième, et je suis contente. En fin de compte, c'était une chouette expérience, j'ai découvert d'autres univers et j'ai fait de belles rencontres.


	22. Chapter 22 : le scarabée à l'oreille

Helloooo ! :D Je sais, ça fait presqu'une semaine depuis le dernier chapitre (mais bon, j'ai bien publié le chapitre 21 deux jours après le chapitre 20 !). J'ai dû recommencer à étudier (snif, les vacances, c'est terminé pour moi. :'(), du coup je ne sais plus écrire pendant la journée. Mais je vous rassure, je continue à écrire, je ne vous abandonne pas !

Du coup, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, si ce n'est que j'ai reçu _Harry Potter and the cursed child_ cette semaine ! :D Bon, je n'ai pas encore commencé à le lire, parce que comme je suis aussi maso que je suis sadique avec vous, bah... j'ai recommencé tous les HP. C'était mon petit rituel à la sortie de chaque nouveau livre de la saga, alors je la reprends. :p

A part ça, **merci à tous pour vos reviews** ! :D J'ai dépassé les 200 reviews, et même si ce n'est qu'un nombre, c'est bien le reflet de l'engouement pour cette fiction. Franchement, je suis heureuse de lire que mon histoire vous plaît autant, heureuse de lire que vous adhérez à mon idée de Prophétie. Dire qu'elle a commencé à germer dans mon esprit il y a près de six mois, et j'arrive à la fin... Et vous êtes nombreux à me rejoindre en cours de route, ça m'émeut. Vraiment. Et si vous tombez ici alors que la fiction est terminée, qu'importe depuis combien de temps, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, une review. Je vous répondrai avec grand plaisir. C'est mon premier bébé après tout. Et mon bébé qui va bientôt prendre son envol... (OUI je suis sentimentale. Mais c'est dur de laisser partir son enfant ! :'( XD)

D'ailleurs, un grand merci à **cococla43** , dont la review m'a énormément touchée. Tes compliments sont... WAW ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on me dirait que mes personnages sont attachants. Qu'on me dirait qu'on a pleuré alors qu'on se considère comme insensible. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on me dirait qu'on a dévoré mon histoire comme on a dévoré les HP... LES HP QUOI ! Cette histoire qui a totalement chamboulé ma vie, avec laquelle j'ai grandi et qui, 14 ans plus tard, importe toujours autant... C'est un merveilleux compliment que tu me fais là. Et c'est ce genre de reviews qui me pousse plus loin, qui me donne envie de vous partager tellement plus. **MERCI, MERCI, MERCI A TOUS**

Encore merci à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour tout le temps qu'elle me consacre.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes, et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Naty** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Et voilà la suite ! hihi

 **Slytherin** : Pas de souci tu sais, on a tous nos vies. :p Puis j'ai très vite publié le chapitre 21 aussi. Concernant la Prophétie, je te le révèle en exclu (mais j'en ferai un message officiel plus tard ahah) : j'ai prévu d'écrire un chapitre outtakes après l'épilogue ! :D Il ne parlera que de la Prophétie. J'aime bien Pansy aussi ahah Pour ce qui est de la réaction des autres... baaaaah ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Oui je suis vilaine. Pas Serpy, mais je me le demande parfois ! mouhahah Merciiiiiiii, je suis contente que la construction de mon histoire te plaise, et c'est volontaire si l'élément central s'est fait désirer ! :D Je suis désolée que le chapitre 20 t'ait rappelé des souvenirs si peu agréables, même si d'un côté... c'était un peu le but. Ma fierté d'auteure aime beaucoup, mon côté social est désolé. XD Et bien sûr que Drago gardait un œil sur lui... :D

 **Marie Grint** : Tu te défends bien, chapeau ! Tu veux prendre quelques cours particuliers avec Lucius pour te perfectionner ? ahah Aaaaaah ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les petits souvenirs de Dragounet à Poudlard ! :D J'ai hâte de faire lire les confrontations aussi... mais comme je suis sadique, baaaaah ! Il faudra encore attendre mouhahah J'aime que tu aimes ma fic ! *.* Des bisous, et à bientôt ! :D

 **Luna** : Je ne sais pas si Hermione est vraiment amoureuse de Ron... Ou bien peut-être qu'elle l'a été à Poudlard, mais en tout cas, je n'imagine pas que leur histoire puisse perdurer ! Je suis contente que tu accroches autant à mon Dramione. Par contre, désolée de te décevoir, mais Charlotte n'est absolument pas jalouse d'Hermione vis-à-vis de Drago ahah Elle est amoureuse d'Andy, et elle ne souhaite que le meilleur à ses amis. :p Et pour les réactions d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny... Bah toujours pas aujourd'hui ! Mouhahah

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : le scarabée à l'oreille**

Drago et Hermione étaient à nouveau officiellement ensemble, et ce depuis deux jours. Mais comme Drago l'avait fait remarquer, ils ne recommençaient pas, ils continuaient leur histoire. En effet, Hermione n'avait pas l'impression que tout était à refaire. Ils reprenaient leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ils avaient repris leurs petites habitudes quotidiennes.

À l'exception près qu'à présent, Hermione était au courant pour la Prophétie des Malefoy. Que devait-elle en penser ? Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur de sa signification. Elle avait écouté Drago, le cœur battant, se demandant pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela, pourquoi il était là alors qu'il l'avait quittée plus de trois mois auparavant. Puis il lui avait dit, enfin, qu'il voulait encore d'elle et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils se séparent. Son cœur avait alors semblé exploser dans sa poitrine, pendant qu'il lui avait embrassé les paupières. Elle avait espéré qu'il s'approche à nouveau, tout en craignant ce moment, parce que son retour pourrait la briser. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait ce pouvoir.

Mais tout paraissait se remettre doucement en place entre eux. Même leurs organismes retrouvaient un certain équilibre. C'en était terminé des insomnies et des cauchemars. Et en ce mercredi matin, alors que les sorciers avaient tous les deux la matinée de libre, Hermione retrouvait une habitude en particulier : aller réveiller le blond pour l'inciter à travailler ses cours.

Après avoir passé une nouvelle nuit à ses côtés, elle avait pris une douche et était revenue dans sa chambre, où Drago dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il avait le visage serein et elle le trouvait beau ainsi. Même si elle allait briser cette image d'ici quelques secondes.

D'un geste énergique, elle ouvrit les rideaux, avant de tirer la couverture en duvet de la même manière. Un grognement s'échappa de son corps à découvert – puisqu'il dormait en caleçon, prétextant avoir trop chaud la nuit -, mais le blond ne bougea pas d'une patte de boullu, serrant davantage l'oreiller contre lui.

\- Debout ! s'écria Hermione. On a du boulot.

\- Ça, ça ne m'avait pas du tout manqué, grommela Drago.

\- Mmmh !

Hermione croisa les bras devant elle, faisant la moue.

\- Et je t'aide comment à réussir ta deuxième année, si tu ne te lèves pas ? protesta-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas, et Hermione resta dans la même position, à attendre qu'il daigne se lever. Elle affichait une mine de plus en plus renfrognée, peu satisfaite de son manque de réaction.

Après un temps, Drago finit par remuer, observant la brune.

\- Allez, arrête de râler, exprima-t-il.

Alors qu'il avait toujours la tête à moitié enfuie dans l'oreiller, Hermione le vit tendre le bras vers elle, l'attrapant par la taille, avant de la tirer vers lui.

Mettant sa mauvaise humeur de côté, elle comprit le message et alla le rejoindre sur le matelas.

Le blond la serra contre lui, la collant contre son torse, avant de faire disparaître son visage dans son cou. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur elle, et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

\- À moi, ça m'avait manqué, chuchota-t-elle, sentant du même coup Drago sourire contre sa peau.

Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.

 **ODODODOD**

Dans le courant de l'après-midi de la même journée, Hermione travaillait seule sur ses cours. Drago avait cours jusqu'à dix-sept heures, alors qu'elle-même terminait deux heures plus tôt. Elle s'entraînait à jeter des sortilèges de détection d'évaluation de l'activité cérébrale, exercice qu'elle tenait absolument à maîtriser avant d'avoir ses premières conférences et visites diverses, qui se dérouleraient le jeudi. Parce qu'ensuite, elle aurait moins de temps. C'était dès le début de l'année qu'il fallait s'y mettre.

Un coup contre sa vitre lui fit relever la tête de ses notes, découvrant la chouette de Charlotte. Elle se leva pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre, avant de s'occuper du parchemin accroché à sa patte.

 _Salut Hermione !_

 _Je te remercie pour les références d'ouvrages. Elles ont l'air intéressantes et je pourrais avoir une idée plus approfondie de la vision anglo-saxonne, de cette manière. Tu voulais quelques références utilisées en Belgique. J'ai trouvé quelques ouvrages également édités en anglais, les voici :_

• L'évaluation du traumatisme crânien : question de formules _de Marie Dupont ;_

• Comment détecter plus efficacement les traumatismes cérébraux ? La méthode canadienne _de Samantha Durand ;_

• Lésions cérébrales : les mots qui pansent les maux _de Jan Dugardijn._

 _Sinon, passons au sujet qui nous intéresse le plus : Drago ! Alors, comme ça, il est revenu et il regrette son départ ? Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Mais tu ne me dis pas tout. Quelle justification t'a-t-il donnée ? Mais si ça se trouve, tu ne lui as même pas demandé. Je sais bien que je suis à près de neuf cents kilomètres de toi, mais imagine que je suis dans ton dos et que je te pousse vers lui :_ _va lui demander !_ _Je parie que vous êtes inséparables depuis._

 _Bises,_

 _Cha'._

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Elle s'empressa de rédiger une réponse, précisant bien à son amie que cette fois, elle n'aurait pas accepté que le blond revienne dans sa vie sans une explication, et qu'au contraire, Drago l'avait bien convaincue. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il se sentait bien avec elle, et qu'il s'était senti misérable sans elle. Mais elle l'avait senti tellement sincère, que ses paroles l'avaient bouleversée.

D'autant plus que Drago était devenu plus expressif en public, d'abord en passant son bras autour d'elle, ensuite en l'embrassant juste avant qu'ils ne rendent chacun à leurs cours respectifs.

Oh ! Hermione n'était pas tout à fait dupe. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre lui et Ethan, et elle les avait suffisamment observés tous les deux, l'année dernière, pour savoir que l'ego surdimensionné du blond était lié à son geste. Mais elle n'allait non seulement pas se plaindre d'être ainsi débarrassée du McLaggen-la-suite, mais en plus, du fait que Drago ne se cachait plus en public.

L'intéressé entra d'ailleurs dans la chambre d'Hermione au moment où cette dernière renvoyait la chouette avec sa réponse, non sans lui avoir donné un peu d'eau auparavant, vu le long trajet qui l'attendait.

En deux enjambées, il fut à son niveau, l'enlaçant par-derrière. La brune ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

\- Tu sais ce que l'on n'a pas fêté ? lui demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- Mmmh ! Non ? lui répondit-elle.

\- Ton anniversaire.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Son anniversaire était passé, il n'y avait pas le besoin de revenir dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien. On ne se parlait plus, donc c'est normal.

Drago relâcha son étreinte pour lui faire face. Un sourire espiègle était dessiné sur son visage d'ange.

\- Mais on va rattraper ça, lui assura-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Tu vas voir, lui affirma-t-il. Je t'emmène dîner.

\- D'accord, accepta la brune. Avec qui ?

Drago lui sourit doucement.

\- Juste tous les deux, cette fois.

Une pointe d'excitation naquit du chef d'Hermione.

\- Je reviens alors, je vais m'habiller, dit-elle sans pouvoir contenir l'enthousiasme qui perçait dans sa voix.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, la brune sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une élégante robe crème et coiffée d'un chignon. Drago portait un simple ensemble noir, et l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- On y va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait hâte d'avoir ce rendez-vous en tête à tête. Elle allait enfin l'avoir.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Drago étaient assis face à face dans un restaurant asiatique. Hermione avait été surprise qu'il l'emmène dîner ce type de cuisine. Et le blond avait vu les choses en grand : il avait commandé toutes les compositions de sushis possibles et imaginables qui étaient proposées. Et Hermione devait avouer qu'il maniait les baguettes avec beaucoup de distinction…et de suffisance, évidemment.

Pendant qu'ils dégustaient les différentes compositions, Drago lui faisait une petite leçon.

\- À l'origine, le sushi provient du Japon, expliqua-t-il. Au quatorzième siècle, le riz était un moyen de conserver le poisson cru, parce qu'il contient de l'acide lactique. On laissait le poisson fermenter pendant un an, dans une jarre, entre plusieurs couches de riz. Au terme de l'année, on jetait le riz pour consommer le poisson.

Hermione était pendue à ces lèvres, se demandant où il avait appris tout cela. Sans doute pas dans les livres. Quoique, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, et à partir du dix-neuvième siècle pour être précis, le poisson a commencé à être servi avec du riz aggloméré, en guise de casse-croûte, poursuivit-il. Et de nos jours, on retrouve toutes sortes de présentations, en passant par les rouleaux avec de l'algue et les boules de riz.

Drago s'arrêta dans son discours pour se servir un maki au concombre et au saumon. Il termina sa bouchée avant de continuer.

\- Certains sorciers ont fait des expériences avec différentes créatures magiques aquatiques, l'informa-t-il. Certaines furent réussies, d'autres désastreuses. L'une des pires expériences a été avec des crabes de feu.

La mention des créatures magiques n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'intérêt d'Hermione pour le récit du blond.

\- Alors qu'ils étaient déjà poursuivis par les braconniers pour leur carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses, quelques-uns ont eu l'idée d'exploiter également leur chair, en la faisant passer pour de la chair de homard, ce qui leur permettait de la vendre à un prix élevé, continua-t-il. Sauf que les crabes de feu se nourrissent d'algues, dont certaines sont toxiques pour l'humain. Toxicité pour laquelle il n'existe pas de potion curative. De nombreux cas d'intoxication, mais également de décès ont été recensés.

Drago s'arrêta à nouveau, s'hydratant avec l'infusion au thé de Chine qu'il avait demandée.

\- Mmmh ! Tu en connais d'autres des expériences désastreuses ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Le blond lui offrit un magnifique sourire, ravi de l'attention qu'Hermione lui portait.

\- Oui. Mais mange aussi, ma lionne, l'enjoint-il.

Drago réagit lui-même à son injonction, se servant d'un maki à l'avocat et au thon. Rougissante, Hermione en fit de même, tandis que Drago continuait ses explications.

\- D'autres sorciers plus aventureux encore ce sont intéressés au verlieu. Tu sais que le verlieu est connu pour son venin, qui sert dans certaines préparations magiques, lui dit-il. Eh bien ! Les sorciers qui sont partis à sa recherche ont visiblement mis de côté ce « détail », puisque les plus chanceux ont été admis à Sainte Mangouste après avoir reçu du venin sur de nombreuses parties de leur corps, dont les yeux, les rendant aveugles. D'autres ont péri, emportés par des strangulots, étant dès lors incapables de les voir et de leur échapper.

Drago se délectait de l'expression d'Hermione, la brune s'en rendait bien compte. Mais elle était scandalisée. Certains sorciers étaient stupides au possible ! Comment pouvait-on ignorer que le venin des verlieux était corrosif ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? lui demanda Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle plus. Mais sûrement pas au détour d'une conversation mondaine, rit-il.

\- Tu participes aux conversations mondaines, toi ? se moqua la brune.

Drago s'éclaffa à sa remarque.

\- Non, moi j'écoute, je fais semblant d'être intéressé par leurs histoires dépourvues d'humilité et je hoche la tête pour marquer mon approbation feinte, rectifia-t-il.

\- Le manque d'humilité, j'ai l'habitude avec toi, le taquina Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago plissa les yeux en vrillant son regard sur elle, comme pour lui signifier que sa réflexion était incommodante pour son ego…mais qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, parce qu'elle était quand même drôle.

\- Essaie de te retrouver dans ce genre de situation ! Essaie seulement. Ton cerveau n'y survivrait pas, la défia Drago.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? lui dit la brune sur un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il se fourvoyait.

\- Tu veux me prouver le contraire ? s'avança Drago avec un air malicieux.

Hermione sentait qu'elle ne devrait pas répondre à sa provocation, mais son intrépidité manquait parfois de bon sens.

\- Dis-moi comment, et je le ferai, le brava-t-elle.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Drago sortit un petit paquet qu'il avait caché dans la poche de sa veste de costume, avant de l'agrandir d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il lui tendit le paquet en question, qui ressemblait désormais à un sachet rigide.

En lui lançant un regard suspicieux, Hermione prit le paquet et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle ne percevait qu'un tissu noir, apparemment en velours. Plongeant la main dans le sachet, elle en ressortit une robe longue, ornée d'un bijou sur le dessus. Une robe dos-nu, qui plus était. Alors elle comprit. Écarquillant les yeux, elle pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du blond.

\- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était prévu depuis le départ cette histoire de conversations mondaines. Il y a un événement bientôt et tu veux y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est sans se départager de son sourire espiègle que le blond lui répondit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui assura-t-il.

\- Menteur, argua Hermione.

\- Est-ce que vous vous défileriez Miss Granger ? s'amusa-t-il.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Jamais de la vie, s'obstina-t-elle.

\- Tu prends vraiment des risques inconsidérés, tu le sais ça ? rit Drago.

\- Et toi, tu le sais que tu es un abominable manipulateur ? lui rétorqua Hermione.

Le sourire avec lequel Drago lui répondit ne faisait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il pensait à cet instant : il était fier de lui et de sa bassesse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis juste très malin.

\- Manipulateur, malin, rusé, retors… On peut tous les faire comme ça, Drago ! Ça ne change rien au fait, insista Hermione sur un ton cassant.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais comment je suis, je sais comment tu es, c'est inévitable comme situation. On ne va pas se fâcher pour ça, si ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait un fichu caractère, et elle le savait. Ils devaient vraiment ressembler à deux gamins. La pointe d'agacement qui avait point disparu aussitôt, remplacée par de l'amusement.

\- Non, confirma-t-elle en riant de sa représentation mentale. Quand est-ce qu'on y va du coup ?

Un sourire raccroché aux lèvres, Drago héla un serveur, qui approcha rapidement de leur table.

\- Deux sakés au chou mordeur de Chine, commanda-t-il.

\- Bien Monsieur, je vous apporte cela de suite, répondit le serveur en repartant immédiatement.

Hermione lança un regard interrogatif en direction du blond.

\- On va en avoir besoin. Parce que la prochaine étape, c'est le Manoir de Blaise. Et je ne suis pas prêt pour l'excitation de Pansy, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la brune.

\- La soirée mondaine, c'est aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il finalement.

Décidément, Drago avait vraiment tout manigancé. Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione avait à peine mis les pieds dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Zabini que Pansy arriva en trombe.

\- Hermy ! Je suis contente de te voir, s'écria-t-elle. Viens, avec Daphné, on va te préparer pour la soirée.

\- Me préparer ? Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même ? protesta Hermione.

\- Drag' t'a encore dit les choses à moitié, à ce que je vois ! s'exaspéra la Serpentard.

Elle tira Hermione par le poignet, entraînant également Daphné à sa suite, pendant que Drago se dirigeait dans le grand salon où se trouvaient Blaise et Théodore, probablement avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

De son côté, Hermione arriva rapidement dans une grande pièce, qui semblait être un mélange entre une salle de bain et une penderie. La pièce, d'un genre très…féminin, était occupée par de nombreux sièges moelleux, d'une grande coiffeuse avec un tabouret tout aussi moelleux que les sièges, de nombreux placards et autres armoires, ainsi que d'une immense baignoire en or blanc. Hermione n'avait jamais vu une pièce aussi grande pour simplement se préparer. C'était probablement parce que la mère de Blaise avait les moyens de se l'offrir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne la voyait jamais ?!

Elle se tourna vers Pansy et Daphné, qui discutaient visiblement de la couleur de son teint.

\- Hum ! Les filles, les coupa-t-elle. Vous m'expliquez, peut-être ?

Pansy et Daphné s'arrêtèrent de parler pour l'observer.

\- Tu ne peux décidément pas aller comme ça à une soirée mondaine. Nous non plus d'ailleurs, commença Pansy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais pourquoi ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Eh bien ! Parce que les Sang-purs ont leurs exigences en matière de mode, tout simplement, lâcha Daphné.

Hermione fit des yeux ronds.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Une soirée de Sang-purs ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas moi ? Je suis une née moldue ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- Nous, on le sait que c'est un peu fou. Mais visiblement, Drag' compte sur nous pour faire en sorte que tu te fondes dans la masse, supposa Pansy.

\- Il est malade, commenta Hermione entre ses dents.

Pansy pouffa.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Surtout quand on connaît les invités, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Les invités ? releva Hermione.

Pansy et Daphné échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Toute la peuplade de Sang-purs reconnue comme suffisamment méritante. Si Drag' est invité, à ton avis, qui est-ce qu'il y aura d'autre ? lui fit-elle deviner.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, associant directement Drago à deux personnes en particulier.

\- Ses parents ! Drago m'emmène dans une soirée où il y aura ses parents ? Il ne va pas bien !

\- On est bien d'accord. À croire qu'à te fréquenter, il devient impétueux. C'est contagieux le comportement gryffondorien apparemment, s'amusa Pansy.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la barbe qu'elle ne possédait pas.

\- Bon ! Assez bavardé, décida Daphné. Tu lanceras des doloris à Drago plus tard. Assieds-toi, on s'occupe de tout.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Daphné et Pansy s'affairèrent autour d'Hermione. Aucune partie de son corps ne fut épargnée, entre la coiffure, le maquillage et l'essayage d'accessoires divers, que cela soit à la moldue ou par le biais de sortilèges en tout genre. Heureusement pour la brune que la robe était déjà choisie, elle n'aurait sûrement pas survécu à un plus long calvaire.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, les deux Serpentard observèrent consciencieusement Hermione avec un air concentré, avant de déclarer en cœur :

\- Ils n'y verront que du feu !

Anxieuse, Hermione avança vers le miroir à pieds que lui désignait Pansy.

Et l'image qui s'y refléta alors la stupéfia totalement. Ce n'était plus elle. Plus vraiment.

Une tresse surmontait le dessus de son crâne pour terminer dans un chignon élégant. La couleur de ses cheveux avait été éclaircie, donnant l'impression d'avoir subi une coloration blond foncé. Son teint, qui conservait jusqu'alors une couleur brune de son été passé au soleil, s'était considérablement pâli. Elle portait un maquillage plus sophistiqué et bien plus prononcé, qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé s'appliquer elle-même : de l'eye-liner noir soulignait ses paupières, ses sourcils étaient dressés par du mascara de la même couleur, et ses lèvres étaient peintes dans une couleur bordeaux.

Son regard glissa alors sur l'ensemble de sa personne, découvrant la façon dont la robe la seyait. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était ajustée. Elle se tourna sur elle-même, pour observer le rendu du dos nu.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se dirait cela d'elle-même, mais elle se trouvait sexy. Sans compter qu'avec les talons hauts et les bijoux de luxe qu'elle portait, elle ressemblait à une noble. Elle ressemblait à une Sang-pur. Ce qu'elle n'était définitivement pas. Le reflet de la femme qu'elle voyait dans le miroir n'était pas elle. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, même si le visage sur tout ce maquillage était bien le sien. Mais elle ne pouvait que confirmer les propos de Pansy et Daphné : ils n'y verront que du feu.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou effrayée par ce constat. Et si Drago voulait qu'elle s'apprête comme cela tous les jours ? Elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas elle.

À côté d'elle, Pansy et Daphné s'activaient pour obtenir un résultat tout aussi époustouflant. Et même si elles étaient toutes les deux de véritables Sang-purs, le rendu n'en était pas moins étonnant que sur Hermione : elles passaient progressivement de jeunes femmes ordinaires, bien qu'avec des airs distingués – si on ne tenait pas compte du manque de gêne de Pansy pour l'intimité des autres -, à des femmes de la haute société magique.

Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, elles s'observèrent à tour de rôle dans le miroir dans lequel Hermione s'était contemplée un peu plus tôt. Avec un regard complice, elles approuvèrent le résultat.

\- Les gars vont adorer, je pense, commenta Pansy. Et Hermione, avec ta robe… n'espère pas te débarrasser de Drago cette nuit.

Pansy éclata de rire, pendant qu'Hermione s'empourprait. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que la Serpentarde lui avait dit lorsqu'elles avaient fait les boutiques ensemble, pour le bal de Noël : Drago et les robes à dos nu, c'était une histoire…qui se passait sous la ceinture.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent dans le grand salon, Blaise, Théodore et Drago étaient également prêts. Mais au vu de leurs postures, cela devait faire un moment. Les bouteilles de whisky pur feu vides qui jonchaient la table confirmèrent les pensées d'Hermione.

Les trois sorciers levèrent les yeux dans leur direction à leur approche, semblant se réveiller. Leurs yeux semblaient se réveiller également, le pétillement trahissait leur appréciation quant à ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Hum ! fit Blaise en se raclant la gorge. Maintenant que ces dames sont apprêtées, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller.

Confirmant d'un hochement de tête, Drago et Théodore se levèrent, arrangeant leurs costumes par la même occasion.

Ils tendirent chacun le bras à leur cavalière respective, avant de se mettre en route pour une soirée qui promettait d'être dépaysante pour la seule née moldue du lot.

 **ODODODOD**

Drago avait raison. La soirée était d'un ennui profond. Hermione avait l'impression qu'une journée avec le Pr Binns aurait été plus passionnante. Il n'y avait que l'accès à la salle qui avait été source d'émotions : un sorcier vérifiant les entrées sur une liste, Hermione avait cru se faire repérer d'emblée. Mais le nom de famille de Drago avait suffi, et personne n'avait pensé à vérifier son identité à elle. Et même si elle trouvait cela sexiste, elle avait été soulagée de constater que la réputation des Malefoy semblait garantir la « pureté » de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient.

Et pureté ne signifiait pas intelligence, c'était une certitude. Les sorciers de la haute société ne parlaient que pour se faire bien voir, mais ils n'avaient pas véritablement quelque chose à dire. Pire, certains racontaient vraiment n'importe quoi, à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été scolarisés. Hermione avait entendu une sorcière affirmer à qui voulait bien l'entendre que la poudre de cheminette était fabriquée à base de buisson ardent, alors que l'existence de cette plante n'était même pas certifiée.

D'ailleurs, l'expression de son visage l'avait vendue auprès de Drago. S'il avait pu étouffer le rire qui naissait dans sa gorge, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait amusait beaucoup son petit ami de Serpentard. Situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, par sa faute. Bon ! D'accord. Un peu de la sienne aussi. Si elle ne rentrait pas toujours dans ses jeux de provocation, cela n'arriverait sans doute pas…

À un moment donné, le blond entraîna la brune un peu à l'écart des conversations ennuyeuses, en la tenant par la taille, non sans s'excuser avec aménité auprès des sorciers avec lesquels Hermione conversait.

Il la lâcha pour glisser un doigt dans ses cheveux, lui déclenchant un frisson.

\- Tu es particulièrement en beauté, ce soir, la complimenta-t-il. Mais je préfère ma lionne au naturel.

Hermione vira instantanément au rouge boutefeu chinois, appréciant grandement la louange. S'il la préférait au naturel, c'était encore mieux…

\- Sinon, tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Bien plus que tu ne penses, crâna Hermione qui retrouva une contenance.

Il rit doucement, se penchant à son oreille.

\- Tu es quand même bien trop intelligente pour survivre ici. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, lui annonça-t-il.

Dans cette position, Hermione avait vue sur son cou, mais elle devinait aisément ses yeux bleus rieurs. Cela attisa sa curiosité et elle ne résista pas à son envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ce genre de soirée ne dure jamais très longtemps. Après la valse de minuit, tout le monde fait encore bonne figure pendant une heure, avant de rentrer chez soi, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et il est quelle heure, là ?

Se reculant, Drago accrocha ses pupilles aux siennes. Ses yeux étaient définitivement rieurs.

\- Vingt-trois heures, répondit-il.

Merlin ! Il restait encore deux heures à tenir avant de pouvoir rentrer à la faculté.

Le regard du blond se perdit au loin, derrière Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais la situation risque de devenir intéressante, nota-t-il.

Hermione se retourna, découvrant ce qui avait attiré l'attention du blond : Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Tous deux se tenaient à l'opposé de la salle, regardant également dans leur direction.

Hermione déglutit alors qu'elle sentait le regard dur et froid du père Malefoy sur elle. Échappant à son regard, elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- Drago… je n'aime pas trop ça, chuchota-t-elle.

Rompant l'échange visuel avec ses parents, Drago baissa les yeux sur la brune, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

\- Il ne fera rien ni ne dira quoi que ce soit ici, lui certifia-t-il

\- Mais après ? s'inquiéta Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps qu'il comprenne que je me fiche de ce qu'il pense à propos de cette Prophétie et de la soi-disant noblesse exigée pour notre famille, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione encaissa le coup, n'en revenant pas de l'audace du blond.

\- Finalement, Pansy et Daphné ont peut-être raison : je déteins sur toi, déclara-t-elle.

Drago leva un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu deviens un peu trop audacieux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai toujours méprisé les convenances, avoua-t-il tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

Hermione ne put lui en demander davantage, puisque Pansy avançait dans leur direction.

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre parade nuptiale, mais vous n'êtes absolument pas discrets, les gars. Et puis Blaise a une proposition plutôt alléchante pour tenir le reste de la soirée, enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Mais tu nous interromps vraiment, Pans', au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lui certifia Drago. C'est quoi cette proposition alléchante ?

Pansy ne releva pas la remarque acerbe et afficha une mine réjouie.

\- À ton avis, à quoi s'attendre venant de Blaise ? lui fit-elle deviner.

Drago sourit franchement, certain de la réponse qu'il allait donner.

\- Il a encore apporté du whisky pur feu, c'est ça ? supposa-t-il.

\- Évidemment, lui répondit Pansy avec le même sourire. Ça a toujours été son seul et véritable amour.

Hermione emboîta le pas aux anciens amants, en se faisant la réflexion que ces Serpentards passaient décidément beaucoup trop de temps à boire.

Mais elle s'ennuyait tellement que lorsqu'elle arriva à la table où Blaise cachait sa bouteille, elle accepta bien volontiers le verre qu'il lui proposait.

\- Granger, à une soirée de Sang-purs, quand même ! ricana le noir, visiblement bien éméché.

\- Baisse d'un ton Blaise, tu veux bien ? le réprimanda Drago, sans pour autant étouffer son rire. On va se faire remarquer, sinon. Imbécile.

\- Imbécile, toi-même, répliqua le concerné. Et puis sois gentil avec moi, sinon pas de whisky, mon ami.

Drago ricana avant d'arracher la bouteille des mains de son meilleur ami.

\- Hé ! protesta faiblement Blaise.

\- Pas de whisky si je ne suis pas gentil ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, affirma le blond en se servant. Et je ne suis pas ton ami, tu le sais bien.

Les deux sorciers se querellèrent comme des enfants pendant quelques instants, sous le regard désespéré des trois filles.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment de la valse de minuit, les garçons étaient dans un état déplorable. Drago emmena Hermione sur la piste de danse, et la sorcière douta un instant qu'il puisse tenir debout ; mais même en mouvement, il tenait correctement sur ses deux jambes. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait, alors que son état d'ébriété était évident.

\- Tu es complètement saoul, tu le sais ça ? lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il venait de rapprocher leurs corps d'une poussée dans son dos.

Drago rit doucement.

\- Comme nonante-neuf (quatre-vingt-dix-neuf) pour cent des invités, probablement, lui répliqua-t-il.

\- Sauf que les autres ont bu à l'élixir viticole et au crémant, il y a quand même une grande différence au niveau des degrés de l'alcool, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Certes, lui répondit-il. Ça ne change rien au résultat, tu en conviendras.

Hermione ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. À la place, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les pas de Drago.

 **ODODODOD**

En rentrant cette nuit-là, Drago n'avait évidemment pas résisté à son penchant pour les dos-nu. Ce qui pouvait bien réveiller à ce point sa libido, Hermione n'en savait rien ; mais une chose était certaine, quand il avait glissé le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau à découvert, un long frisson avait remonté l'échine de la brune. Et c'était avec l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool qu'ils avaient à nouveau découvert leurs corps et le plaisir de leur intimité.

C'était à cela qu'Hermione songeait le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était assise au bout du lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle pensait aussi au fait qu'elle avait pardonné tellement vite à Drago, ne prenant même pas le temps de considérer si ses révélations rachetaient la douleur qu'il avait engendrée en la quittant.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Drago remua sous la couverture, et qu'il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il lui déposa quelques baisers légers sur l'épaule. La douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve étonnerait toujours Hermione. Elle aimait tellement cet aspect de lui. Elle aimait leur proximité physique. Elle pouvait le désirer si fort…

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Mmmh ! Là tout de suite, au fait que j'aime quand tu m'embrasses de cette manière, avoua-t-elle. Mais avant ça, je me disais que je t'avais pardonné très vite.

Drago arrêta soudainement ses baisers, interpellé par les propos de la jeune femme.

\- Tu regrettes ? s'enquérit-il.

\- De t'avoir pardonné ? Non, affirma Hermione. Mais je m'interroge.

\- Sur quoi ? continua-t-il.

Hermione marqua une pause pour rassembler ses idées.

\- Sur moi. Sur les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai pardonné aussi vite, éclaircit-elle.

\- Et tu as une idée ? lui demanda-t-il après un silence.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Oui. En fait, je n'avais rien à te pardonner, parce que si j'en voulais à quelqu'un, ce n'était pas à toi. C'était à moi, dit-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre.

\- Je m'en voulais parce que j'avais été faible. Je t'avais laissé m'atteindre, mais j'étais déjà bien affaiblie avant ça. Et c'était de ma faute, parce que depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis laissé aller dans une espèce de prostration ridicule, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Hermione…, protesta-t-il.

\- Mais c'est vrai, enchérit la brune. J'étais dans un état pitoyable cet été. De nerfs, j'ai même essayé d'arracher le bracelet que tu m'avais offert…

Elle marqua une pause, laissant à Drago l'opportunité de parler.

\- Et tu n'as pas réussi, n'est-ce pas ? supposa-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est impossible sous l'effet de la colère, l'avisa-t-il. Tu ne peux le retirer qu'en étant parfaitement calme, puisqu'en acceptant mon cadeau, tu acceptais d'être liée à moi.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en rond, surprise.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Du coup, comment est-ce qu'il se retire ? Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie, mais…

Drago passa ses bras autour d'elle, attrapant son poignet d'une main et glissant l'autre sous la tête du serpent en métal. Celui-ci se déroula pour se positionner au cœur de sa paume, sous les yeux attentifs de la brune.

\- Je te le remets ? lui offrit-il.

\- Oui…

Posant la tête du serpent sur le poignet d'Hermione, Drago permit au bracelet de s'y enrouler à nouveau.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-il à la fin de l'opération.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Drago ?

\- Oui ?

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, avant de continuer.

\- Je pense que je devrais aller voir un psychomage, pour avancer, pour ne plus me retrouver dans un tel état d'abattement, lui confessa-t-elle.

\- Si tu penses que ça peut te faire du bien, alors fais-le, ma belle, exprima-t-il simplement.

Il lui déposa à nouveau quelques baisers sur l'épaule, la serrant contre lui par la même occasion. Hermione se sentait tellement bien en cet instant. Elle n'aurait pas voulu se trouver ailleurs. Pour rien au monde.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna le blond en relevant la tête.

Hermione se tourna pour visser son regard dans les pupilles bleues.

\- Je t'aime, Drago. Je me fiche que tu ne me le répètes pas, je veux juste te le dire maintenant. Parce que j'aime la façon que tu as de m'embrasser après avoir fait l'amour, dit-elle en rougissant, mais sans se laisser perturber. Parce que j'aime ta douceur habituelle envers moi. Parce que j'aime que tu t'ouvres un peu à moi, même si je sais que tu ne me diras jamais tout ce que tu renfermes en toi. Parce que j'aime aussi tes sourires en coin et tes rires. Parce que j'aime l'intensité du bleu de tes yeux quand tu es heureux. Parce que j'aime même tes railleries et ta prétention légendaire. Mais j'aime par-dessus tout tes faiblesses, que tu penses si honteuses, et qui font pourtant de toi un homme respectable.

Durant tout son discours, Hermione avait gardé son regard rivé dans les pupilles du blond, qui s'étaient mises à briller d'une lueur jusque-là inconnue. Elle pouvait sentir ses propres joues rougies par la gêne et son cœur qui s'était mis à battre si fort, qu'elle le pensait au bord de l'implosion.

Drago ne lui répondit pas avec des mots. Hermione savait qu'il ne les avait pas, et que même s'il les avait eus, il ne les lui aurait pas donné à moins d'avoir quelque chose à y gagner. En revanche, il glissa ses mains sur sa mâchoire, l'embrassant avec une lenteur infinie, comme pour lui exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Son baiser eut pour effet de réveiller le dragon dans le ventre d'Hermione, laissant échapper malgré elle quelques soupirs.

Avec un grognement, elle le poussa sur le lit, lui signifiant ainsi son désir. Et ce matin-là, ils firent une deuxième fois l'amour.

 **ODODODOD**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, la quantité de travail avait considérablement augmenté pour Hermione. Les conférences et les rencontres avec les professionnels, prévues durant les jeudis, avaient commencé. La brune s'appliquait à recopier avec soin ses notes, qu'elle avait annotées de part et d'autre, au point qu'elle avait du mal à s'y repérer. Mais elle y portait grand intérêt, et ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée.

Drago aussi avait vu sa quantité de travail augmenter, mais il ne dérogeait pas pour autant à son habituelle sortie du vendredi soir. En revanche, Hermione l'avait trouvé d'une humeur changeante ces derniers jours, et elle n'était pas certaine de la raison de ce changement. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait des cours, sans pour autant avoir d'autres idées valables. Parce qu'entre eux, tout se passait bien.

Néanmoins, ce mercredi-là, alors qu'il revenait de son cours de Pathologie spéciale, Hermione le trouva particulièrement préoccupé.

\- Drago ? l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il releva à peine la tête, s'installant dans le lit de la brune sans lui donner de réponse. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? insista-t-elle.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il avec un soupir.

Oh ! Oh ! Non, ça n'allait définitivement pas.

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. J'ai bien vu que tu étais…pensif, ces derniers temps, risqua-t-elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a rien, d'accord ? J'ai juste…reçu des lettres de mon père, et…, commença-t-il. Ne te tracasse pas, juste.

\- Des lettres de ton père ? À cause de moi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Drago força un sourire, comme pour se montrer rassurant. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Il n'était pas lui-même l'esprit tranquille, ça se voyait.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il me parle juste, ce qui est étrange en soi. Jamais mon père ne m'écrirait « juste » pour me parler, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh ! répondit simplement Hermione, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

Relevant la tête dans sa direction, Drago lui ouvrit les bras pour lui offrir son étreinte. La brune ne se fit pas prier. Elle allait rejoindre son serpent, se blottissant tout contre lui, de manière à ce que Drago puisse poser son menton sur sa tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, abandonna Hermione.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi alors, ta recherche de psychomage ? Elle avance ? s'intéressa-t-il.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Il faut que j'envoie un hibou pour prendre rendez-vous, ce que je ferai certainement dans les jours à venir.

\- C'est bien, approuva-t-il.

\- Tu viendras avec moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, m'accompagner jusque dans la salle d'attente…, quémanda-t-elle.

Elle reçut un baiser dans ses cheveux en guise de réponse.

\- Bien sûr, si ça peut te donner du courage, consentit-il. Tant que ça ne tourne pas en thérapie de couple. Tu avais bien dit qu'on devait se parler quand on avait des problèmes, non ?

Il rit pour marquer la fin de sa phrase, fier de sa petite blague. Hermione lui répondit d'une tape sur la tête.

\- T'es bête, lui répliqua-t-elle malgré le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

Elle aimait bien trop la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand il avait prononcé le mot « couple ». Ce qui lui faisait penser à autre chose : elle n'avait toujours pas informé Harry et Ginny de leurs retrouvailles, sans compter que Ron ne savait toujours rien… L'annonce risquait d'être explosive. Mais elle avait suffisamment retardé l'échéance, et rien que pour ça, il allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr et certain.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment l'avenir se profilerait pour Drago et elle. Parce que si Hermione s'entendait bien avec les amis de Drago, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago avec ses amis à elle. Dire que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne se considéraient plus comme des ennemis et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pensé à organiser une rencontre, mis à part avec Ginny…qui devait être beaucoup moins ouverte à cette idée depuis qu'elle l'avait vue dans un état déplorable suite à la rupture. Est-ce qu'ils étaient seulement prêts ?

Il serait temps de l'annoncer au rouquin, au moins ça. Lui ne serait assurément jamais prêt à entendre qu'Hermione fréquentait Drago Malefoy, et qu'elle le lui avait caché pendant tout ce temps. Elle l'entendait déjà d'ici avec ses histoires loyauté.

Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione n'eut pas le temps pour faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Quelques jours étaient passés, et elle avait eu l'esprit trop occupé par ses cours. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer un hibou à la psychomage qu'elle s'était dénichée. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps d'envoyer à un hibou à ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle avait une annonce à leur faire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps, parce que les événements prirent une tournure inattendue. Mais devait-elle réellement s'en étonner après tout ?

Ce qui se passa ce matin-là dépassa l'entendement. Un petit groupe s'était attablé autour du petit-déjeuner, discutant calmement, leurs esprits étant toujours embrumés par leur éveil tout récent.

Un grand-duc fit alors son apparition dans la cafétéria. Hermione le reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà vu ; c'était le hibou des Malefoy. Elle vit Drago se tendre imperceptiblement, tant et si bien qu'elle fut la seule à remarquer sa tension.

Il décrocha le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau, qui s'envola sans demander son reste. Hermione s'en étonna ; si c'était bien son père qui lui écrivait, simplement pour lui parler, n'attendait-il pas une lettre en retour ?

Hermione observa l'expression du visage de Drago pendant qu'il lisait, mais elle ne remarqua rien en particulier, si ce n'est un léger froncement de sourcils. Mais lorsque son regard atteignit le bas de la lettre, il se releva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les sorciers assis autour de la table.

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce n'était que pour s'adresser à Hermione.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-il.

Cette phrase avait des airs de déjà-vu qu'Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup.

\- Où ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée d'appréhension.

\- Au Manoir, lui répondit-il sans plus d'explication, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître hors du bâtiment.

Hermione resta pantoise, ne sachant que penser. Au moins, ça ne s'était pas terminé de la même manière que la dernière fois. Mais le comportement de Drago n'en restait pas moins interpellant. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle se tourna vers Andrew, qui se tenait à quelques chaises d'elle. Son expression ne laissait pas entendre qu'il comprenait mieux la situation qu'elle.

La brune soupira. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre son retour pour savoir ce qu'il en était. En espérant qu'il ne la fuie pas.

* * *

Et voilà ! :D Je sais, je suis sadique et vous en avez marre des cliffhangers ahah Ce chapitre est intermédiaire, il prépare surtout à ce qui va arriver dans le chapitre 23... et je vous promets du lourd ! :D Pourquoi ? Parce que tout va arriver d'un coup ! Hermione va parler à Harry, Drago qui va revenir avec une nouvelle...inattendue, Ginny qui va demander des explications à Hermione, Ron qui va tout apprendre... Comment ça, je suis un monstre de vous dire tout ça ? :D

Allez, je vous fais des bisous, méditez bien toutes ses informations mouhahahah


	23. Chapter 23 : l'altercation

Mes amouuuuuurs ! Je sais, vous l'attendiez tous, et le voilà enfin ! Le chapitre 23. Alors, pourquoi Drago a-t-il soudainement disparu à la fin du précédent chapitre ? Réponse ici ! :D Et bien plus encore... Parce que nous seulement, vous attendiez le chapitre, mais je sais aussi que vous attendiez impatiemment la réaction de certains sorciers par rapport à la réaction entre Hermione et Drago... Oui, oui, c'est enfin arrivé ! :D Je sais que vous avez exceptionnellement attendu longtemps, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : ce chapitre-ci est plus long que ma moyenne ! Enjoy !

Autre sujet, concernant le **plagiat**. Certains d'entre vous ont vu ma publication sur ma page FB d'auteur, d'autres sur mon compte personnel. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue, c'est une information importante, qui m'a mise en rage. En effet, une auteure feufeu, **IACB** , a été plagiée. Pire que ça encore, son oeuvre _Le contrat_ a été publiée comme roman ! Vous ne rêvez pas : Tara Jones fait passer l'histoire pour la sienne ! On appelle donc les gens à faire tourner l'information sur les réseaux sociaux, avec le #plagiat. On peut aussi contacter directement la maison d'édition Hugo&Cie, pour leur signaler le plagiat. On n'est pas sûrs que IACB obtenir un dédommagement... Mais on peut au moins se servir des réseaux sociaux pour qu'elle ait une reconnaissance de ses écrits.

Voilà pour ça, je passe aux réponses des anonymes, et à vous le chapitre !

 **Nymarza** : Contente que Drago te fasse rire ! :D Merci pour ta review

 **Kiki** : Salut ! Je pense pas que le fait de commencer une ff en cours soit une excuse pour ne pas laisser de review sur les chapitres déjà postés, mais merci pour celle-ci ! Merci pour tes éloges en tout cas ! :D Ravie que ma fic te plaise alors qu'elle sort de tes préférences en termes de Dramione. Voilà la suite, profite bien et à bientôt !

 **Slytherin** : C'est un chouette compliment que tu me fais là ! Je cherche en effet à être la proche possible de la réalité. :) J'espère que tu en penseras tout autant pour ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. Et waw, la déclaration d'Hermione qui t'a fait mal au ventre. *.* Moi très contente hihi Yaxley ? Tu crois ? Oh mais tu vas voir ça tout de suite hihihi Il faudra encore un peu de patience pour l'outtake sur la Prophétie, mais ton engouement est chouette à lire ! :D J'ai mis une Marie Dupont dans le chapitre 22 ? Je ne m'en rappelle même pas mdrrr

 **Marie Grint** : Comment ça tu avais perdu la page ? :o Si tu as FB, vas sur ma page "Ewimonde93", tu ne risques plus de la perdre ainsi. :p Oh tu crois qu'on n'y aura droit à une confrontation parents Malefoy / couple Dramione ? :D Je ne sais pas... Pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas mouahahah bien trop d'autres événements. :D Ron est ton bébé ? :D J'espère que tu ne penseras pas que je le martyrise. En tous les cas, je t'en prie, tu peux aller le consoler, il va en avoir besoin hihi

 **Impératrice Cha** : Tu m'as laissé une review hihi Bien sûr que je suis un monstre, est-ce que tu en doutais ? Franchement ? ahah Bien sûr que tu as droit à ce privilège ! Demande seulement ! :D Tu es tellement gentille. *.* Jalouse-moi, vas-y ! Autant que mes lecteurs m'en veulent pour mes cliffhangers ! mouhahahah

 **Luna** : Bien sûr que je sais que je suis sadique ! :D Je le répète à chaque chapitre et j'A-DO-RE CA mouhahah Mhaaaaaaaan c'est tellement adorable ce que tu m'écris ! Les larmes aux yeux, j'ai eu ! Je suis contente de te faire vibrer, et je suis ravie que tu sois déçue quand un chapitre se termine. Tu pleureras avec moi quand je clôturerai cette fiction ? Voilà pour les réactions, c'est dans ce chapitre ! :D Pour la Prophétie, encore un peu de patience, même si ça sonnera la fin, effectivement. :( Et je suis désolée de prendre du temps pour publier, ce n'est pas évident de gérer en ce moment !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : l'altercation**

Hermione attendait à quelques pas de la zone de transplanage. Elle était en avance, beaucoup trop en avance même. Elle regarda le cadran de sa montre : encore dix minutes.

Après le départ précipité de Drago il y avait de ça plusieurs jours, l'inquiétude d'Hermione avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis lors. Elle avait pensé envoyer un hibou à Blaise pour savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles du blond. Elle avait même fortement hésité à se rendre directement au Manoir des Malefoy.

Maintes fois, elle s'était mentalement réprimandée, considérant que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle se posait multiples questions, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait se contenir. Après tout, elle avait confiance en Drago, non ? Il reviendrait. Elle devait y croire. Rien dans son comportement n'avait présagé qu'il la fuyait.

Alors pourquoi Hermione s'inquiétait-elle autant ?

Elle s'était sentie seule, très seule. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'absence de son serpent préféré – même si cela y contribuait en majeure partie -, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à la faculté. Elle avait bien envoyé une lettre à Charlotte, mais après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de coucher les mots sur le parchemin, elle s'était résignée, et avait simplement raconté son rendez-vous d'anniversaire en tête à tête. De toute façon, elle savait ce que son amie lui aurait répondu : _« prends le grapcorne par les cornes ! »_ À la place, elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry. Il était de toute façon temps qu'elle lui explique les derniers événements. Après avoir accepté sans condition sa relation avec Drago, elle ne craignait pas trop sa réaction quand il apprendrait qu'ils avaient repris leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre : il serait dix heures dans deux minutes. Quand elle avait demandé à Harry pour qu'ils se voient, il avait immédiatement répondu : _« Samedi à partir de dix heures du matin, je peux être là, si ça va pour toi. Harry. »_

Un pop ! significatif retentit alors, et Harry en personne apparut devant Hermione. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour accourir à lui. La douce étreinte de son meilleur ami se referma sur elle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry posa ses yeux verts sur elle. Il semblait quelque peu inquiet.

\- Tu devais me parler ? la sollicita-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça sans lui répondre, l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle voulait être tranquille et lui parler en seule à seul, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, pendant qu'Harry s'appuyait contre le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Alors elle se mit à lui raconter. Cette fois, elle lui dit tout, depuis le début. Comment Drago et elle s'étaient rapprochés, les confrontations avec l'Anam arbait, les rencontres avec les autres Serpentard, ses craintes et ses doutes, ses sentiments qui s'étaient de plus en plus confirmés, la rupture avant les vacances, les révélations avec la Prophétie tout récemment et puis son départ soudain après avoir reçu une lettre. Les seuls éléments qu'Hermione omit, c'était l'importance de leur intimité et les cicatrices de Drago, qu'elle n'estimait pas de son ressort de dévoiler. Ça aurait même été une trahison, à son sens.

Quand elle eut terminé son récit, un long silence occupa l'espace. Mais il n'était pas lourd, Hermione n'était pas inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait Harry ; elle se sentait soulagée de lui avoir révélé tout cela. Le froncement de ses sourcils indiquait simplement qu'il réfléchissait.

Enfin, celui qu'elle considérait comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pris la parole.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas tellement étonné, en fin de compte. Je veux dire que tu es tellement intègre que je me doutais bien que Malefoy avait dû se racheter auprès de toi, pour que tu lui accordes ton pardon. Non seulement après cet été, mais également après toutes ces années à te rabaisser. Du coup, cette histoire de Prophétie… elle éclaircit beaucoup de choses, en réalité. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de disparaître à nouveau, ce qui est étrange.

La brune hocha la tête, confirmant silencieusement ses paroles.

\- Et là, tu penses qu'il se passe quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne pense pas qu'il me fuie… Certes, Drago a toujours été très secret et je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il veuille à nouveau s'éloigner de moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est autre chose, cette fois.

Harry se gratta le crâne, pensif.

\- Et tu disais qu'il recevait des lettres de son père, dernièrement ? Tu les as vues ces lettres ? chercha-t-il à comprendre.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, je me fie à ce qu'il m'a dit uniquement. Il n'y a que la dernière que j'ai vue arriver, mais il est parti avec, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois, c'est vraiment étrange. Et tu as des raisons de penser qu'il serait en danger avec son père ?

Apparemment, l'Auror en Harry faisait fonctionner ses méninges.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger avec lui. Au pire, il lui aurait passé un savon, mais Drago serait déjà revenu si c'était le cas, supposa Hermione.

Hermione était vraiment inquiète pour Drago, et elle se disait de plus en plus que s'il ne réapparaissait pas de lui-même, il faudrait qu'elle se rende elle-même au Manoir.

\- Harry…, commença-t-elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il se passe quelque chose. Et si je ne pensais pas ce que je vais te dire, j'y serais déjà allée. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas, pas toute seule. Comme si j'étais attendue, tu vois… Est-ce que…tu peux faire quelque chose en tant qu'Auror ?

Hermione n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas. Demander à son meilleur ami d'investiguer pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas une attitude habituelle pour elle.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement, c'était selon le point de vue - pour elle, Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai aucune raison valable d'entrer chez les Malefoy. Ils ont payé leur dette au Ministère, ils ne sont pas suspectés d'une activité douteuse, et même Malefoy, le tien, a parfaitement le droit de disparaître sans laisser de traces, qu'il soit chez lui ou à l'autre bout de globe. Il est majeur, exprima-t-il sur un ton désolé.

Hermione afficha une mine triste. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'Harry pourrait l'aider. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, la rejoignant sur le lit.

\- Hermione… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La brune se laissa envelopper par la chaleur réconfortante de son meilleur ami. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Dans l'immédiat, elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre, et éviter de se faire trop de mal en imaginant mille et un scénarios.

Sentant Harry se raidir, elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour l'observer ; son regard s'était assombri.

\- Il devrait prendre soin de toi ! lâcha-t-il alors. Tu es une fille merveilleuse, et ce type te fait du mal.

\- Harry…, objecta-t-elle faiblement. Je te promets qu'il est gentil avec moi. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Les pupilles du brun vrillèrent sur elle, soudainement sujettes à agitation.

\- Comment ça, « la plupart du temps » ? releva-t-il.

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules, mais Harry ne s'en contenta pas.

\- Hermione ? insista-t-il.

\- C'est juste qu'il est badin, il n'y a rien de mal, je t'assure, voulut-elle le tranquilliser.

\- Il est badin ou bien tu veux dire qu'il sarcastique ? lui demanda Harry. Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas convaincu. Et elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui expliquer, puisque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant.

Drago se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, arrêté dans son élan à la vue du deuxième sorcier présent dans la pièce. Il semblait dans un piteux état : son teint était blafard, ses pupilles étaient grises, ses yeux cernés, et l'une de ses lèvres était fendue. Même ses cheveux paraissaient ternes. Sans compter les contusions qui couvraient son visage et qui firent naître un sentiment d'horreur dans le chef d'Hermione.

Harry se leva alors d'un bond, empoignant le blond par le col de sa chemise, et le plaqua contre la porte qui se referma violemment sous l'effet du choc. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Harry, arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vois bien qu'il est blessé.

Les deux sorciers se toisèrent quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne relâche sa prise. Drago s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, comme s'il n'avait pas eu la force de tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Hermione se précipita sur lui, horrifiée. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son corps étendu et se pencha alors sur son visage, dont la grimace exprimait une profonde souffrance.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue frêle par l'inquiétude.

\- Mal, laissa-t-il échapper dans un gémissement.

Hermione releva vivement la tête en direction d'Harry. Il dévisageait Drago avec inimitié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un début de sanglot dans la gorge.

Elle-même trouvait son reproche facile, mais en cet instant, elle voulait juste que Drago aille mieux, et si Harry lui avait lancé un sortilège muet, elle voulait savoir lequel pour lui lancer le contre sort adéquat…

À la surprise générale, alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, c'est Drago qui répondit, d'une petite voix fluette.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, exprima le blond.

D'un même mouvement, les deux meilleurs amis tournèrent la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé alors ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lui attrapant la main, elle agrippa son regard au sien.

\- Il y a eu une altercation au Manoir, et ça a dégénéré, lui dit-il.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Une altercation ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Entre ton père et toi ?

Drago laissa échapper un léger rire, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Hermione attendit, rongée par l'appréhension.

\- Non, c'était un traquenard. Mes parents sont toujours retenus prisonniers au Manoir, révéla-t-il.

Derrière elle, Hermione perçut le mouvement d'Harry, qui s'approchait lentement de Drago et elle.

\- Par qui sont-ils retenus prisonniers ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix posée.

Hermione constata que toute animosité avait disparu de son attitude, remplacée par l'intérêt du professionnel.

\- Par Yaxley, et par d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des partisans que je n'avais jamais vus, déclara Drago.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, déconcerté par la nouvelle.

\- Est-ce que Yaxley s'y trouve toujours ?

Drago ferma les yeux, comme s'il souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de rassembler ses dernières forces pour répondre à Harry.

\- Possiblement. Mais quand je me suis enfui, j'ai surpris une conversation qui m'a conduit directement, ici.

\- Une conversation ? releva Harry.

Cette fois, Drago posa son regard sur Hermione, qui frissonna. Elle pressentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Ils savent pour nous, avisa-t-il. Et ils ont prévu de venir à la fac pour s'en prendre à toi. Il faut que tu te mettes en sécurité, Hermione.

Hermione prit la nouvelle comme un Stupéfix en pleine poitrine. Ça ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Voldemort avait été détruit, mais combien d'autres voudraient s'en prendre à elle en raison du statut de son sang ?

Elle sentit une pression sur sa main, et elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle avait la vue brouillée par les larmes. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir suffisamment le visage de Drago pour savoir quelle expression dominait, mais il la regardait.

Harry se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des amoureux sur lui. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Drago et elle.

\- Si Yaxley et d'autres Mangemorts ont l'intention de débarquer ici, il faut faire évacuer les lieux. Quand est prévue leur arrivée ?

\- Aujourd'hui.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine d'Hermione.

\- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre alors, signala Harry. Je fais intervenir d'urgence mon équipe. Et toi Hermione, tu vas te réfugier. Chez moi.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je ne vais nulle part sans Drago, dit-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Drago exerça une nouvelle pression sur sa main, attirant son attention sur lui.

\- Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- C'est absolument hors de question, s'entêta la brune.

Le blond soupira.

\- Très bien, déclara Harry d'une voix qui laissait transparaître son impatience. Vous allez tous les deux chez moi. Et je ne veux pas d'autres protestations, je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit.

\- Je ne serai pas capable de le porter seule jusqu'à la zone de transplanage…, l'avisa-t-elle.

\- O.K., répondit-il. Je vous accompagne dès que mon équipe sera là, dans ce cas. En cas d'urgence, ma qualité d'Auror me confère le droit de transplaner en dehors des zones prévues à cet effet. Je pourrai aisément le justifier.

Pendant qu'Harry formait son patronus messager, appelant son équipe en renfort, les deux amoureux s'observaient.

\- Tu es vraiment têtue, tu le sais ça ? gémit Drago.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

\- Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé seul ici ? Après que tu sois venu exprès pour m'avertir du danger ? se justifia-t-elle.

\- Même si j'étais revenu avec les pires intentions du monde des Ténèbres, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé sur place, avec le risque que je me fasse tuer. Tu es trop entière pour ça, Hermione, la contredit-il.

Hermione devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle aurait toujours cet espoir en elle, que le plus vil des sorciers pourrait un jour s'amender. Et puis, ce n'était pas une raison pour le destiner à la mort…

Harry ayant envoyé son patronus, le silence se fit dans la chambre. Personne n'osait plus prononcer un seul mot, conscient de la tension qui régnait. Ce fut presqu'avec soulagement qu'une dizaine de pop ! retentissants se firent entendre, signifiant l'arrivée des autres Aurors.

Harry ouvrit alors la fenêtre pour s'adresser à son équipe, leur donnant des instructions sans attendre.

\- J'en veux trois à la surveillance de la zone de transplanage, deux autres qui font évacuer l'école en urgence. Les cinq autres, vous m'attendez ici. Je mets Hermione en sécurité chez moi, ensuite je reviens ici et on partira faire une descente au Manoir des Malefoy, cria-t-il du troisième étage.

Il eut à peine terminé son explication que la voix de Ron s'éleva du parc.

\- Chez les Malefoy ? La fouine a quelque chose à voir avec notre mission ? s'écria-t-il avec un mépris clairement perceptible dans la voix.

À côté d'elle, Hermione sentit Drago se crisper, assez mécontent d'être ainsi nommé.

\- Pas le temps pour les explications, lui répondit Harry. Plus tard. Il faut faire évacuer le père et la mère, et en fonction de leur état, les emmener au Bureau ou à Sainte Mangouste. Mais on pourrait tomber sur des Mangemorts sur place, à moins qu'ils n'arrivent ici avant.

\- O.K. ! abdiqua Ron, sur un ton déçu. Je viens avec toi au Manoir.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient une fois de plus se mettre en danger. Elle savait que c'était la réalité de leur travail, que c'était la carrière qu'ils avaient choisie et qu'ils faisaient ce qui les seyait ; mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre pour leur sécurité. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Comment faisait Ginny pour ne pas se ronger les sangs en attendant le retour d'Harry ?!

\- Bon, j'amène Hermione au Square, on se retrouve ici dans moins d'une minute, déclara Harry avec l'accord général.

Harry se tourna alors vers le couple.

\- Malefoy, tu sais te lever ou je te fais transplaner dans cette position ? demanda-t-il sur un ton détaché.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au blond, qui paraissait toujours aussi pâle qu'à son arrivée. Ou bien était-ce possible qu'il le soit davantage ?

\- Harry, je pense que c'est préférable qu'il ne bouge pas…, décida-t-elle.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, mais lui tendit la main pour qu'elle l'attrape. Elle tenait toujours celle de Drago dans son autre main. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient en plein milieu du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Ginny accourut à eux, alertée par le bruit produit par le transplanage. La rousse passa son regard sur les trois protagonistes, une expression interloquée dessinée sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, je suis en mission, l'avertit Harry.

Il s'avança dans sa direction, l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de disparaître, laissant la rousse, la brune et le blond seuls.

Secouant la tête, Ginny se remit de sa surprise.

\- Il est blessé ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione en désignant Drago du menton.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, pour qui le voyage n'avait pas arrangé sa situation.

\- Oui…, souffla-t-elle, croisant le regard gris de son serpent.

\- Il sera mieux mis dans une des chambres à l'étage, nota la rousse. Tu te sens de lui lancer un sortilège de lévitation et de le déplacer ?

Hermione acquiesça et s'exécuta. Il n'y avait pas meilleur qu'elle en sortilège de lévitation. Il fallait une grande maîtrise pour pouvoir l'appliquer à un être humain, qui plus est adulte. Mais elle se savait à la hauteur.

Elle déplaça sans encombre le sorcier, grâce à une concentration sans failles. Elle laissa reposer Drago sur le matelas de la première chambre inoccupée qu'elle trouva, pendant que Ginny était partie chercher un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau froide.

Hermione s'assit le bord du lit, attrapant la main de Drago.

\- Il faut que je regarde tes blessures pour voir ce que je peux faire pour te soigner, lui annonça-t-elle.

Drago lui accorda son assentiment d'un hochement de tête.

Son accord obtenu, Hermione laissa glisser ses pupilles sur la chemise du blond. À présent qu'elle en avait le temps, elle remarqua les auréoles qui s'étendaient sur le tissu noir, à peine visible à cause de la teinte du tissu. Se mordant les lèvres, elle déboutonna avec douceur la chemise, et en écartant les pans avec la même délicatesse, pour éviter de lui faire mal si jamais le sang de ses blessures avait fait adhérer sa peau contre le tissu.

Grimaçant en imaginant sa douleur, Hermione découvrit l'ampleur de ses blessures. Ou plutôt, la quantité de sang qui avait coagulé sur son torse.

Ginny arriva à ce moment-là.

\- J'ai trouvé une potion antalgique dans l'armoire à pharmacie, annonça-t-elle. Je pense que j'ai bien fait de la prendre.

Elle tendit le flacon à Hermione, qui s'intéressa immédiatement à l'étiquette pour savoir dans quelles quantités l'administrer. Cela étant fait, elle utilisa le doseur pour en verser dans la bouche de Drago.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, tu viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine après ? lui proposa Ginny. J'ai à te parler.

\- D'accord, accepta Hermione, consciente qu'elle aurait plus d'un éclaircissement à lui donner.

Ginny lui déposa la bassine d'eau froide sur la table de chevet, ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers secours, avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione reporta alors son attention sur Drago.

Sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé entre les deux sorciers, Hermione prit le temps de soigner son blessé. Elle nettoya le sang séché, désinfecta les plaies encore ouvertes, avant de les bander à l'aide de compresses.

Lorsqu'elle termina sa tâche, elle releva le visage sur Drago, qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? s'inquiéta la brune.

\- Un peu mieux, lui répondit-il.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

\- Merci.

Ce simple mot, prononcé par Drago, suffit à émouvoir Hermione. Il était tellement rare pour lui de s'exprimer de cette manière, Hermione en estima qu'il lui signifiait par là une gratitude importante.

Une larme glissa malgré elle sur sa joue, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago.

\- Viens par-là, l'enjoint-il en tendant la main à hauteur de son visage.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui permettant ainsi d'atteindre sa joue et d'essuyer la perle d'eau salée qui s'était formée. D'une pression, il l'intima à pencher davantage son visage vers le sien, déposant un baiser empreint de tendresse sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Il lui répondit d'un doux sourire.

\- Je sais, ma lionne. Je sais.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione descendait rejoindre Ginny dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était assise à table, une tasse entre les mains.

\- J'ai fait du thé, si tu veux te servir une tasse, lui offrit-elle.

Une fois le liquide fumant servi, Hermione s'assit à proximité de sa meilleure amie. Le silence persista pendant quelques minutes, avant que la rousse ne le rompe.

\- Alors, si tu m'expliquais la situation ?

Hermione se lança dans son récit, lui racontant les lettres, le départ soudain de Drago et son retour pendant la visite d'Harry, leur révélant les intentions de Yaxley.

\- Je vois, commenta Ginny. Donc toi et Malefoy, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble. Depuis quand ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione repartit dans un second récit, lui rapportant les mêmes faits qu'à Harry le matin même.

\- Tu fais quand même chier, Hermione ! s'écria vulgairement Ginny. Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles de tout ça que maintenant ? Pourquoi tu t'es toujours obstinée à t'enfoncer toute seule dans ta dépression, alors qu'on aurait tous pu t'aider ?

Hermione baissa piteusement la tête, peu fière de son silence. Au-delà des mots, elle comprenait que Ginny était blessée par son attitude.

\- Je suis désolée, exprima-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça…et puis, j'étais persuadée de pouvoir me sortir la tête de l'eau seule. Je m'étais trompée.

Ginny secoua la tête, découragée.

\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu crois franchement que tu m'aurais embêtée ? Et moi aussi, je serai toujours là pour toi, Hermione. Toujours !

Hermione releva la tête en direction de son amie, lui offrant un sourire navré. Le sentiment était réciproque.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione passait la nuit avec Drago, qui tremblait sous l'effet de la douleur. Elle pouvait également voir la sueur perler sur son front et ses tempes, malgré le gant de toilette d'eau froide qu'elle lui avait mis sur le front et qu'elle refroidissait toutes les trente minutes. Pourtant, Drago ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrant. Lui qui était habituellement si espiègle, était d'un calme déconcertant. Elle espérait qu'il se sentirait rapidement mieux. Somme toute, elle devait bien admettre que devoir s'occuper de lui l'empêchait de trop penser à ses amis qui étaient en train de risquer leur vie, ou pire, qui étaient peut-être en danger… Parce qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Et tout le monde était inquiet. Le soir venu, Kreattur leur avait préparé le repas, mais personne n'avait touché à son assiette. Ginny s'inquiétant pour son fiancé et son frère, Hermione pour ses meilleurs amis, et Drago pour ses parents.

Deux pupilles grises s'accrochèrent aux siennes. Merlin ! Cette couleur la rendait si triste. Elle aurait voulu être capable de leur rendre leur belle couleur bleu étincelant…

\- Tu peux dormir, tu sais, lui chuchota Drago. Tu n'es pas obligée de veiller sur moi.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas sommeil.

\- Non, je pense trop. Mais toi tu devrais dormir, ton corps a davantage besoin de repos avec tes blessures.

\- Je n'y arrive pas non plus, lui répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Je vais aller voir si Ginny a de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, décida-t-elle. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Drago acquiesçant, Hermione se leva, mit ses chaussures, et sortit de la chambre. Mais plutôt que de se diriger dans la salle de bain, son intuition la guida au niveau inférieur. Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine, où Ginny était attablée, une tasse de thé posée devant elle. Elle semblait épuisée, physiquement et mentalement. Son regard, jusque-là perdu dans ses songes, se fixa sur Hermione.

Elles se comprirent instantanément.

\- Il y a encore du thé dans la bouilloire, si tu en veux, lui proposa la rouquine.

Hermione esquissa un geste pour effectivement se servir une tasse, avant de se figer. Pourquoi restait-elle ici, après tout ? Ils mourraient tous les trois d'inquiétude, ils tournaient en rond. Drago était blessé, mais Hermione ne pouvait rien de plus pour lui, à moins de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Elle ne pouvait offrir que sa compagnie, à l'un comme à l'autre. En revanche, elle pouvait faire bien plus pour ses meilleurs amis : elle pouvait aller les rejoindre. Elle pouvait se battre à leurs côtés, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Depuis qu'elle avait douze ans, ils étaient unis, mais cette nuit, ils se battaient sans elle.

Sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle tourna alors les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas, Hermione ? lui cria Ginny.

La brune lui répondit sans même se retourner.

\- Je vais leur prêter main-forte.

Et elle transplana.

Elle se retrouva devant l'imposant portail qui menait au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta, se demanda si un champ protecteur l'empêcherait d'entrer. D'un sortilège, elle vérifia une éventuelle présence. Celui-ci lui révéla qu'il en existait bien un, mais qu'il avait été ôté au niveau du portail en question. Ce devait être l'œuvre des Aurors.

Elle poussa alors la lourde porte en fer forgé et s'élança d'un pas vif en direction du Manoir. La nuit noire l'empêchait de discerner clairement les contours de ce dernier, mais les éclairs qui apparaissaient régulièrement au niveau des fenêtres ne laissaient place à aucun doute : des combats faisaient rage à l'intérieur.

Se pressant davantage, Hermione arriva finalement devant l'épaisse porte d'entrée et se précipita en direction des bruits de lutte, ignorant son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine et les souvenirs de sa torture qui tentaient de se rappeler à sa conscience.

La scène qui se découvrit à elle la laissa sous le choc. L'aile ouest du Manoir était en ruines, et plusieurs dizaines de sorciers étaient en prise les uns avec les autres. Comme lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle pouvait reconnaître les Aurors grâce à leur uniforme de travail, et ceux-ci paraissaient bien plus nombreux que le matin même. Certains avaient dû être appelés en renfort.

Hermione chercha des yeux ses amis, qui étaient en duel avec deux autres sorciers, probablement des Mangemorts, ou du moins, des partisans de Voldemort. Sans perdre davantage de temps, elle fonça dans leur direction, lançant au passage des Stupéfix qui envoyèrent au tapis leurs adversaires respectives, ne l'ayant pas vue arriver.

Surpris, Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Hermione ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? continua Harry. Rentre à la maison !

Mais Hermione secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne ses amis. Surtout pas maintenant qu'elle était sur les lieux et qu'elle pouvait enfin concrètement agir pour les aider.

Ils n'eurent de toute façon par le loisir de continuer leur discussion, puisqu'ils étaient déjà assaillis par un nouvel adversaire. Ils se positionnèrent alors dos à dos pour éviter les angles morts ; et les sorts se mirent à fuser hors des trois baguettes. Hermione n'avait plus tellement conscience du temps qui passait et son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure, uniquement concentré sur sa tâche : repérer l'ennemi, le mettre en joue, esquiver ses attaques, le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Étrangement, elle se sentait bien. Elle était avec ses amis, plutôt que d'attendre leur retour en se rongeant les sangs. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, tous les trois, unis contre des ennemis communs. Et même si elle ne souhaitait pas devenir Auror et combattre les forces du Mal toute sa vie, Hermione savait qu'en cet instant, là était sa place.

 **ODODODOD**

Plus tard, sans qu'Hermione puisse estimer combien de temps après, les combats cessèrent. Le soleil commençait à se lever, mais elle ne savait pas quand elle avait quitté le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Les Aurors passaient entre les corps, certains blessés, d'autres sans vie, et entravaient d'un sortilège les survivants pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir.

Harry arriva à son niveau.

\- Ron va te ramener, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry la coupa.

\- Non, tu vas rentrer, lui dit-il sur un ton ferme. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, mais merci. Nous sommes fatigués, et ta venue nous a bien aidés. Mais là, tu dois rentrer. Et rassurer Ginny, qui attend sans doute notre retour.

\- Et toi ? lui demanda tout de même Hermione. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Il faut emmener tout ce monde, chercher les Malefoy. Et dégager des pistes, lui révéla-t-il.

\- Des pistes ? releva la brune.

\- Yaxley a réussi à s'échapper.

 _« Et merde ! »_ , pensa Hermione. Ce n'était donc pas terminé.

Ron se posta devant elle, lui proposant son bras. Avec un soupir, Hermione l'attrapa. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait plus être d'une grande utilité à présent ; en duel, elle se défendait, mais enquêter sur une affaire dont elle ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants, c'était autrement plus complexe.

Transplanant, Hermione et Ron arrièrent directement dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ginny, qui était toujours installée à table, se leva d'un bond.

\- Hermione ! Ron ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous êtes là ! Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je dois repartir, lui répondit Ron. Je laisse à Hermione le plaisir de t'expliquer son inconscience.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Mais avant…, commença le roux en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Il lui lança un sortilège d'anti-transplanage, avant de disparaître, laissant une brune scandalisée par son geste.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny pour lui dire qu'effectivement, tout le monde allait bien, quand elle entendit son prénom prononcé par une autre voix, qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

\- Hermione, la héla Drago.

Elle se retourna, découvrant le blond debout, qui l'observait avec des yeux fous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? le sermonna-t-elle. Tu es blessé !

Drago secoua la tête, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je me sens mieux. Mais toi, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as disparu au milieu de la nuit ? Tu étais supposée aller chercher une potion et tu n'es jamais revenue, lui rappela-t-il. Quand je suis descendu, Weaslette m'a dit que tu étais partie rejoindre tes copains les Aurors. J'étais fou d'inquiétude.

Hermione resta pantoise face à ses aveux.

\- Je…je suis désolée de t'avoir causé de l'inquiétude, Drago, bredouilla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas mon but… J'étais inquiète moi aussi et…je suis partie sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas prémédité.

Drago soupira, avant de s'asseoir à table, grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

\- Tu nous expliques, alors ? intervint finalement Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça, s'asseyant à son tour. Ginny se leva pour refaire du thé – elle avait dû en faire toute la nuit pour tenir éveillée et s'occuper -, déposant une tasse devant chacun d'entre eux.

Elle leur fit alors un court récit de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit, leur révélant le peu d'informations qu'elle avait en sa position : les combats avaient fait rage, les répliques avaient été plus nombreuses que prévu, et Yaxley était parvenu à s'enfuir.

\- Et mes parents ? lui demanda Drago.

Affichant une mine désolée, Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je ne les ai pas vus. Harry devait partir à leur recherche quand Ron m'a ramenée, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'il comprenait, bien que sa réponse ne puisse évidemment pas le rassurer.

Une fois leurs tasses vidées, Hermione et Drago allèrent s'installer dans la pièce à côté, le blond serrant la brune contre lui dans le divan. Il paraissait réellement s'être soucié d'elle durant son absence.

\- Tu es blessée, dit-il alors.

Hermione suivit alors du regard les doigts du blond qui soulevait légèrement un pan déchiré de sa blouse, au niveau de son épaule. Elle avait une entaille peu profonde, probablement causée par un sort qui l'avait effleurée, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas souvenir.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me feras plus jamais ça, lui murmura-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

\- Te faire quoi ? lui demanda Hermione. Partir ?

\- Partir, sans me prévenir, d'autant plus si c'est pour te mettre en danger. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, lui avoua-t-il.

Les paroles du serpent lui allèrent droit au cœur, lui coupant le souffle par tant de sincérité. Jamais il ne les aurait prononcées s'il ne les pensait pas réellement. Il était étrange de l'entendre parler de cette manière, qui plus est deux fois en si peu de temps.

\- J'étais déjà inquiet pour mes parents, et surtout pour ma mère. J'étais revenu pour te prévenir du danger…et tu t'es littéralement jetée dans la gueule du loup-garou ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait haussé d'un ton, et pourtant, il soupira à la fin de son emphase. Il était juste las, comme dépassé par les événements.

\- Tu n'es qu'une foutue Gryffondor, lui lâcha-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière phrase. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, encore une fois. Le blond devait savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la hardiesse de sa petite amie, comme elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre ses instincts de protection. Ils étaient opposés. Ou plutôt, ils étaient différents, mais ils restaient malgré tout unis.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ta foutue Gryffondor, pas vrai ? lui souffla Hermione, dont le cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort.

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de ses mots pour comprendre que son geste confirmait ses propos. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il se serait moqué d'elle. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas agi comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent s'il n'avait rien ressenti. De cela, Hermione en était persuadée.

 **ODODODOD**

Un pop ! retentissant réveilla Hermione dont les paupières papillonnèrent. Elle prit conscience à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était assoupie dans les bras de Drago. Elle se redressa lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé, pendant que les voix d'Harry et de Ron résonnaient depuis la cuisine.

Elle croisa le regard de Drago, qui lui sourit doucement.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est, lui dit-elle.

Drago acquiesça et elle quitta le salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Harry était occupé à se préparer une tasse de café sous les yeux cernés de Ginny, et Ron était planté au milieu de la pièce, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- …et avec tout ça, on n'a pas retrouvé Yaxley. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au Manoir des Malefoy ? Et surtout, pourquoi il voulait se rendre justement là où Hermione suit ses cours de Médicomagie ? se questionna-t-il.

Hermione se racla la gorge, lui signalant sa présence. Le rouquin se tourna vers elle.

\- Il me cherchait, déclara-t-elle.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu le sais ? lui demanda Ron.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione, posant sa main sur son épaule dans un geste affectueux.

\- Je rendais visite à Hermione quand Malefoy a débarqué, le visage tuméfié. Il nous a avertis qu'Hermione était en danger et qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette en sécurité, expliqua Harry.

Ron fronça les sourcils, accordant visiblement très mal Drago avec le fait d'avertir Hermione d'un danger.

\- Mais comment la fouine pouvait savoir qu'Hermione se trouvait à l'école de Médicomagie alors ? s'étonna Ron.

Hermione grimaça. Non seulement ce n'était pas gagné vu le qualificatif employé, mais en plus, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défiler plus longtemps. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait annoncer sa relation avec Drago à Ron.

\- Eh bien… ! En fait, il suit lui aussi des cours à la faculté de Médicomagie, lui révéla Hermione en s'éclaircissant la voix, mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…mais…tu ne nous as rien dit ! s'exclama Ron, alors qu'Harry et Hermione échangeaient un regard incertain. Tu étais au courant aussi !

Hermione afficha une mine coupable. Le roux se tourna alors vers Ginny.

\- Toi aussi, tu le savais ! Si je le vois, je lui démolis le portrait ! s'énerva-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ron ne savait encore rien qu'il voulait lui faire le portrait… Ça promettait.

\- Ron…

\- Il t'a mise en danger ! cria-t-il encore plus fort, s'emportant au-delà de la raison. Comment Yaxley aurait-il su que tu étais à Liverpool, autrement que par lui ? Le Magenmagot aurait dû le mettre à Azkaban plutôt que de le mettre en liberté surveillée !

Hermione observa Ron avec des yeux ronds, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Comment ça, en liberté surveillée ?

\- Après la guerre, les Malefoy sont passés devant la Justice magique. Et comme Malefoy – le fils, s'entend – était mineur quand il a été impliqué pour la première fois dans les actions de Voldemort, et qu'il a exprimé son absence de volonté d'appartenir aux Ténèbres, le Mangenmagot lui a admis des circonstances atténuantes, et il a pu bénéficier d'une liberté surveillée plutôt que d'une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, lui révéla Harry. Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

Hermione secoua la tête. Après la guerre, elle avait préféré occulter un maximum tout rapport avec celle-ci.

\- Et pour le coup, il va y aller à Azkaban ! reprit Ron de plus belle. Cette fois, il faut le cloîtrer ce merdeux de moi-et-mon-sang-pur-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde !

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun se disant probablement en son for intérieur que la réalité allait être difficile à encaisser pour le rouquin lorsque l'annonce tomberait.

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ? continua Ron. Il s'est enfui comme un lâche ? Égal à lui-même ?

Harry, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent des regards coupables. Cette fois-ci, Ron fut plus perspicace qu'Hermione aurait pu le croire.

\- Quoi ?! Il est ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête, au nom de Merlin ?! jura Ron, dont la consternation était criante.

\- Il n'y est pour rien, Ron…, osa finalement intervenir Hermione.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le défends, toi ?

Hermione serra les lèvres, peu à l'aise avec l'idée d'une annonce vu l'emportement de Ron. Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes amis, maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir pendant qu'on était à Poudlard ?

À nouveau, seul le silence d'Hermione – et pour le coup, celui d'Harry et de Ginny également – lui répondit.

\- Hermione… ? insista Ron, dont le son de sa voix commençait à faiblir à mesure que son cerveau cherchait une explication.

Un mélange de doutes d'incompréhension commençait à se lire sur le visage de Ron qui, visiblement, venait de s'imaginer quelque chose en particulier.

\- Hermione...non...s'il te plaît...dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense ? douta-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais sa mine désolée était suffisamment claire. Le visage décomposé par la peine que lui renvoya alors Ron lui brisa le cœur.

\- Ron..., commença-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase pour s'expliquer.

\- Non ! Jamais plus tu ne m'adresseras la parole ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu ? Je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable d'une telle bassesse !

Passablement énervé, il quitta la pièce en transplanant, laissant la pièce dans un silence de mort, comme si un Détraqueur venait de passer par là.

Et puis le cri d'Hermione résonna, avant de se briser.

\- Ron ! cria-t-elle désespérément, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre et revenir. Ron !

Elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry, qui l'enveloppèrent de leur étreinte réconfortante. Elle ne savait pas si une annonce plus rapide aurait modifié la réaction du roux, mais en cet instant, elle se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir à ce point différé ses révélations.

\- Tu sais comment Ron est, lui chuchota son meilleur ami. Quand il est blessé, il envoie ses mots comme des sortilèges, mais il va bientôt regretter et vouloir se réconcilier avec toi. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas en ce moment même.

Hermione acquiesça, malgré les sanglots qui continuaient à se former dans sa gorge.

\- Je v-v-veux v-v-voir D-D-Drago…, formula-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? lui demanda doucement Harry.

La brune lui montra du doigt la direction du salon, et Harry l'y emmena. Hermione sortit son visage du T-shirt de son meilleur ami pour voir Drago, qui l'attendait sur le canapé, les bras ouverts. Elle s'y blottit, se concentrant sur les battements du cœur du blond pour se calmer.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'Auror et l'ancien Mangemort se toisaient.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il advient pour tes parents ? proposa Harry au blond.

\- Ce serait pas mal, en effet, lui répondit Drago sur un ton égal.

\- On les a emmenés à Sainte Mangouste pour un examen de contrôle. Ton père a des contusions et quelques blessures superficielles, ils ont préféré le garder en observation jusqu'à demain, au cas où. Et ta mère va bien, rien à signaler. Elle t'a juste réclamé, et elle a insisté pour tu sois également examiné. En ce moment même, elle se trouve au Bureau des Aurors pour être interrogée.

Hermione sentit Drago acquiescer, sans ajouter un mot. Mais elle le savait soulagé d'apprendre que sa mère se portait bien.

\- Je devrai également te parler, mais je te laisse un peu avec Hermione avant, l'informa-t-il.

Hermione l'entendit quitter la pièce. Et l'espace, jusque-là occupé par la voix d'Harry, fut rempli par le silence, rappelant à Hermione la raison de sa tristesse. Elle se sentait tellement mal, même blessée, par le départ soudain de Ron. Même si elle savait qu'elle était responsable de sa réaction.

\- Il est parti…, chuchota-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Drago d'une voix douce, en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant.

À ce moment-là, Kreattur entra dans le salon, et passa devant eux sans leur adresser un seul regard, mais en marmonnant comme à son habitude.

\- Kreattur trouve bien étrange de voir un Malefoy, un sorcier au sang si pur, avec Miss Granger, une sorcière au sang si sale… Que dirait sa gentille maîtresse Bellatrix Lestrange, si elle l'apprenait ? Assurément, elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe…mais enfin, après la fin du règne du Seigneur et la victoire d'Harry Potter, Kreattur ne devrait plus s'étonner de rien…

Le silence retomba, les deux amoureux n'ajoutant plus rien. De toute façon, l'elfe était déjà sorti de la pièce, comme si de rien n'était, comme si personne n'avait pu l'entendre.

Après quelque temps, une fois les soubresauts et les larmes d'Hermione calmés, Drago reprit la parole.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, relevant la tête pour le regarder. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui embrasser le front.

Il n'avait même pas fait une remarque désobligeante sur le comportement du roux.

 **ODODODOD**

Plus tard dans la journée, après qu'Harry ait fait une sieste et bu une énième tasse de café, il revint dans le salon où Hermione et Drago se trouvaient toujours.

\- Malefoy, l'interpella-t-il. On monte ?

Le blond acquiesça, poussant doucement Hermione afin de l'inciter à se relever pour le laisser partir.

Hermione le laissa passer, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison. Elle attendit qu'ils referment la porte de la chambre que le blond occupait temporairement pour monter à leur suite et coller son oreille contre la paroi en bois.

\- …grâce à toi, on a pu éviter une catastrophe en évacuant le site facultaire à temps. On a aussi de sérieux éléments pour coincer Yaxley. Et surtout, tu nous as permis de protéger Hermione. Pour tout cela, je te remercie. Mais ce n'est pas pour te dire ça que j'ai demandé à te parler.

Harry s'arrêta, et Hermione imagina la scène : Drago devait être en train de le dévisager, le visage fermé et inexpressif, attendant qu'il continue. Hermione retenait également son souffle dans cette attente.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre cheminées. Je ne te fais pas confiance, avoua Harry. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour que je pense réellement que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Mais je tiens trop à Hermione pour vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Sache juste que je t'attends au tournant, et que si tu lui fais encore du mal, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Tu peux t'épargner tes…promesses, Potter, lui répondit Drago d'une voix froide. Ta petite copine m'a déjà servi un discours similaire.

\- Cet été, tu veux dire ? Quand elle s'est rendue à ton Manoir ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ginny était allé remonter les bretelles à Drago cet été ?!

\- Pas seulement. Cette nuit aussi, quand Hermione vous a rejoint, rectifia le blond. Mais elle a été plus explicite que toi. Apparemment, j'aurais le grand bonheur de subir une nouvelle fois son maléfice de chauve furie si Hermione devait souffrir à cause de moi. En autres sévices à la moldue.

\- Tout est dit, alors, nota Harry.

\- Tout est dit, en effet, soutint Drago.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

\- Très bien, je dois retourner au Bureau. Je repasserai plus tard dans la journée pour t'emmener passer un examen à Sainte Mangouste, conclut Harry.

\- Il faudra aussi y amener Hermione, elle est blessée, ajouta Drago.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, durant lequel Hermione imagina Harry hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, puis elle l'entendit approcher de la porte. Elle se décala à temps de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Harry referma la porte derrière lui sans remarquer la présence de la sorcière, avant de redescendre à l'étage inférieur. Hermione en profita alors pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elle y découvrit Drago, assis sur le bord du lit, et le visage dans les mains. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, comme s'il se retrouvait dans une situation complexe et qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Ou qu'il avait justement trop à penser et que tout se cognait à l'intérieur de son crâne, au point de lui faire mal.

Hermione approcha doucement, s'agenouillant devant lui afin de voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir ignoré son arrivée, puisqu'il se mit à parler.

\- Je ne suis pas un gars pour toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Qu…qoi ?! lui répondit Hermione.

Une boule s'était instantanément formée dans sa gorge. Elle craignait d'avoir bien entendu ce que Drago venait de lui dire, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait bien entendu. Le sens aussi était explicite, mais…peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas mettre la charrette avant les hyppogriffes.

\- Regarde tout ce que j'ai fait ! dit-il en relevant légèrement sa tête, de manière à ce que leurs regards se croisent. J'ai toujours été un lâche, je n'ai jamais su m'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, jamais su m'opposer à mon propre père ! J'ai suivi l'éducation qu'il m'avait donnée, sans la remettre en question, je t'ai insultée de Sang-de-bourbe pendant toute notre scolarité, je suis même devenu Mangemort ! Comment pourrais-je seulement rattraper ça ? C'est impossible ! Alors que toi…tu as toujours été du côté de la lumière.

Hermione l'observait, bouche bée. Visiblement, les propos d'Harry n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Drago puisse ressentir, ni même penser tout cela. Certes, elle se doutait bien que derrière son masque, il y avait un sorcier avec une certaine sensibilité difficile à quantifier… Mais de là à ce qu'il soit aussi critique envers lui-même, et qu'il le lui dise en plus, Hermione tombait des nues. Drago était vraiment étonnant, aujourd'hui.

\- Drago…, répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas où commencer. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire autrement. Bon, tu aurais pu éviter de m'insulter, c'est certain. Mais je veux dire…

La brune prit une grande inspiration, afin que les mots s'agencent dans son esprit.

\- Tu n'étais qu'un adolescent. Durant toute ton enfance, on t'a inculqué ce qu'il était juste de penser pour un Sang-pur. C'est difficile de remettre en question tout ce que l'on a appris. Et quand tu es devenu Mangemort, tu ne l'as pas fait de gaieté de cœur ; tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Est-ce que tu peux m'affirmer que tu as aimé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, la mission que Voldemort t'avait donnée ? Je ne crois pas, mais dis-le-moi, si je me trompe.

Hermione attendit quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Drago secoua la tête à la négative.

\- Et surtout, le plus important…ce n'est pas qui tu es maintenant ? Qui tu veux devenir ? Ce que tu étais, c'est important aussi, c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas renier ton passé. Mais tu peux t'y référer pour aller de l'avant, pour apprendre de tes erreurs. Quant à moi… eh bien ! Je ne suis pas parfaite pour autant. Je suis même une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, pour un certain Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle, réussissant à dérider Drago.

Y voyant là un signe en sa faveur, Hermione se rehaussa légèrement pour toucher les lèvres du blond, qui y répondit rapidement. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place habituelle sur sa mâchoire. Il s'arrêta un instant, la regardant dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Hermione sentit rapidement son pouls s'accélérer, son souffle devenir court, tandis qu'un dragon chatouillait dans le creux de son ventre. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, elle se releva, détachant ses lèvres de celles de son serpent. Elle retira son T-shirt, s'exposant aux prunelles grises, qui commençaient à briller tout en la dévorant du regard…la faisant rougir.

\- Tu crois que tu cesseras de t'empourprer un jour ? se moqua-t-il.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, rougissant davantage. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Il se leva pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard métallique dans le sien, tout en la conduisant jusqu'au lit, où il se positionna au-dessus d'elle.

Elle s'appliqua à lui déboutonner sa chemise, pendant qu'il était occupé à lui mordiller les lèvres, puis à descendre dans son cou, taquinant sa peau de la même manière. Des soupirs de contentement commençaient à s'échapper d'Hermione malgré elle.

Quand elle eut complètement déboutonné sa chemise, Drago la retira et le regard d'Hermione s'attarda sur ses plaies, qui étaient à présent recouvertes d'une fine peau, signifiant que le processus de cicatrisation avait commencé.

Avec mille précautions, Hermione parcourut son torse du bout des doigts. Drago ferma les yeux à son toucher, collant son front au sien.

\- Je te fais mal ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Au contraire, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, les yeux toujours fermés. Tes mains sont froides, c'est agréable.

Hermione continua son exploration, pensive.

\- Tu penses que…, dit-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

Voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas, Drago rouvrit les paupières.

\- Si je pense quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Que…tu peux quand même me faire l'amour si tes plaies ne sont pas encore totalement refermées ? lui demanda-t-elle en virant au rouge boutefeu chinois.

Drago partit dans un fou rire, ce qui n'aida pas Hermione à reprendre contenance.

Lorsque son rire se tarit, il déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, avant de descendre au niveau de son oreille, s'y arrêtant. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner Hermione.

\- Si même l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout a perdu de son innocence, alors peut-être que le plus indomptable des serpents peut trouver une autre voie que celle qui lui était promise…

* * *

Et voilààààààà ! Alors, j'attends votre réaction sur plusieurs éléments. :D Inspirez-vous ou répondez à tout, comme vous préférez.

\- Que pensez-vous des réactions d'Harry, Ginny et Ron ?  
\- Que pensez-vous de la scène d'action au Manoir ? (un défi pour moi, qui ai tellement l'habitude d'explorer les sentiments et les pensées !)  
\- Que pensez-vous du fait que Drago s'ouvre progressivement à Hermione ?  
\- Est-ce que vous attendiez à l'implication de Yaxley ?  
\- A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?  
\- Et toujours selon vous, comment le collier peut-il s'ouvrir ? Va-t-il seulement s'ouvrir ?

Des **félicitations** à **Maraille** , qui avait deviné l'implication de Yaxley depuis bien longtemps déjà ! Chapeau !

A bientôt ! :D

Réponses s


	24. Chapter 24 : tant qu'il y a de la magie

Bonjour mes amours ! :D Je sais vous l'attendiez tous, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, en voyant que j'avais reçu la correction de l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , j'ai décidé de bosser dessus durant ma pause midi. Si je ne suis pas gentille ? hihi

J'ai quand même été étrangement vite, parce qu'en réalité, j'avais écrit presque 16.000 mots pour ce chapitre, sauf que bien évidemment, c'est beaucoup trop. Du coup, j'ai divisé ce chapitre en deux, vous allez pouvoir m'adorer : **ça fait un chapitre supplémentaire**! :D Bah oui, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, j'avais trop de choses à vous raconter.

J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir. A la fin du chapitre 23, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé la suite... Vous vouliez **DU LEMON, EN VOILA ! ** :D Pour ceux qui n'en veulent pas, vous pouvez passer directement au premier séparateur ( **ODODODOD** ). Ce n'est qu'un plus pour vous faire plaisir. :p Pour les autres... Mais revenez ici par Merlin ! Je vous parlais ! Vous allez pouvoir lire le lemon dans deux minutes. Voilà. Merci. (XD)

J'ai aussi été très vilaine, j'ai écrit un cliffhanger parfait. Mouhahah Mais ne me lancez pas un Avada, sinon vous n'aurez pas la fin de l'histoire hihi

 **Merci mille fois pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai dépassé les 250. *cœur cœur***

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Impératrice Cha** : Je vaux plus que des commentaires en live sur FB ? Tu es trop gentille ! :D La comparaison entre une droite et l'empoigner mdr Il avait trop de ressentiment envers lui à ce moment-là, il s'est laissé déborder. (a) Mais il ne l'a pas frappé ahah Il se sentait con sur le moment, même. Si, si ! XD Un peu irréfléchi Ron... Enfin, impulsif, et pas très doué avec les mots, c'est comme ça que je le vois. :p J'espère que tu penseras encore la même chose pour l'action qui suivra ! :D J'adore tes idées ahahah Elles sont à la fois drôles et pertinentes. Super relectrice hihi

 **Luna :** Wow, ça c'est du compliment... Merci ! Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise, même si tu t'attendais à quelque chose avec Yaxley ! C'était un peu le but quand même, depuis le début de la fic, je décime des indices partout, et j'attends de voir qui va en découvrir et lesquels ahah Tant d'impatience, c'est plaisant à lire ! Désolée pour l'attente du coup, je fais comme je peux vu cette sale période de l'année. :(

 **Marie Grint** : Avec plaisir ! :D L'épisode Ron n'est pas terminé non ahah Ooooh je crois que tu n'as pas fini de trouver Drago trop gnon... :D (plutôt pour le chapitre 25 du coup, vu que je ne sais pas m'arrêter d'écrire ahah Bisous ! :D

 **Slytherin** : Merci ! :D Oh mais on n'en a pas terminé avec Yaxley... mouhahahah Vas-y pète-la toi aussi ! :o XD Non, mais tu peux. (a) J'aime quand tu me dis que les relations et les sentiments que je décris sont naturels ! :D Oui, Drago a grandi depuis l'épisode de Buck quand même. :p L'emprise de Voldemort sur lui l'a changé quand même, sa mission, c'était dur ! :( *une minute de silence pour Dragounet* XD Ah ouiiiii ! Ce sont vraiment des noms que j'ai inventé sur le tas ahah

 **Marie** : Salut ! Et merci pour ton compliment. Oui, Drago et Hermione ont changé quand même, ils ont mûri depuis la fin de la guerre. Je tenais surtout à conserver les traits qui les caractérisaient le plus, selon moi. :p Ah oui non, le guimauve et l'amour éternel, très peu pour moi ahah Je préfère le mignon et le réaliste. :p Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de lire mes épilogues, donc vous verrez ahah Et je comprends ton scepticisme, moi aussi. :p Je suis très difficile en lecture, je peux arrêter une fiction alors que d'autres l'ont trouvé bien... Oh une compatriote belge ! :D De quelle province es-tu ? Mes cliffhangers sont démoniaques, je le reconnais. XD Merci pour tes reviews ! :D

 **Merryann** : Hello ! Pas de souci, tu me laisses une review, donc au final, tu me donnes ton avis à un moment. C'est le plus important. :) Contente que tu sois restée dans le train même si ça va vite ahah (Mais quand on aime, ça passe vite, non ? Oui, je me trouve des excuses ahah) Super si mon Drago correspond à l'image que tu te fais de lui ! Contente que l'action au Manoir t'ait plu, même si elle est clairement à améliorer. :p Prédictions intéressantes pour le chapitre 24 ! :D Ne te tracasse pas pour Ron, je n'en ai pas terminé. On en parle un peu ici, mais je n'ai pas fini de redorer son image. :p Concernant les gens de la comité, ça a plu à certains... Moi je me suis juste dit que c'était des gens sympa, et qu'ils avaient vus Hermione seule, et qu'ils ne se sont pas pris la tête. :p En tout cas, ça ne me choque pas, je pourrais proposer aussi à des gens seuls de venir avec mon groupe de potes. :p L'Anam arbait, ouiiii ! :D Mon horrible bébé ahah On m'a dit que ça faisait penser à une légende bretonne, oui. Je ne connaissais pas avant. :p Contente que tu ais aimé mes chansons/menus/jeux ! Et oui, c'est presque terminé. :( Mais tu pourras toujours me suivre sur ma prochaine fic longue ! :D

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : tant qu'il y a de la magie, il y a de l'espoir**

Hermione resta quelques instants sous le choc des dernières paroles de son Serpentard. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir bien longtemps à leur signification : le visage de Drago avait plongé dans son cou, la couvrant de baisers. Cela eut pour effet de déclencher une série de frissons dans le chef de la brune. Sa bouche descendit jusque dans son décolleté, couvrant ainsi sa peau de baisers tout aussi agréables que les précédents.

La tête penchée en arrière, Hermione se délecta des sensations procurées par les lèvres de son amant, lorsque ses caresses cessèrent. Elle se redressa, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Drago l'observait, avec un air goguenard sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda Hermione en chuchotant, son cœur battant la chamade.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son visage.

\- Rien, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu es belle. Et je te regardais.

Hermione ressentit une bouffée de…elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Mais c'était quelque chose de fort, qui provenait du plus profond d'elle-même et qui lui donnait chaud. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que ses joues venaient de se colorer de rouge suite au compliment.

\- Drago ! protesta-t-elle inutilement sous les rires du blond.

Étant incapable de retenir le feu qui la consumait, elle répondit à ce que ses ardeurs lui dictaient et attrapa brutalement le visage de Drago pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se joignirent sans attendre, exécutant une danse folle, digne d'un tango argentin. Le corps de Drago se pressa alors contre le sien, la faisant gémir.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, au contraire de leurs corps qui semblaient vouloir se rapprocher davantage, tandis que les sorciers reprenaient leur souffle. Drago apposa son front au sien, fermant les yeux. Hermione sentait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de son souffle, qui s'était accéléré dans la cadence effrénée de son cœur.

Et elle en voulait encore plus. Avoir Drago tout contre elle ne lui suffisait pas, même si elle adorait ça ; elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, parce que cette proximité la rendait folle, tout simplement.

\- J'ai envie de toi…, souffla Hermione malgré l'embarras qui l'envahissait.

Les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent, dévoilant ses pupilles bleues qui brillaient autant que la mer sur des cartes postales. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire qui lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Un peu de patience, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, ce qui provoqua le rire de Drago. Il retira tout de même sa chemise, avant de continuer son exploration. Il s'attarda sur le ventre de la brune, qui avait l'impression que le pouls de son cœur descendaient progressivement vers son entre-jambes, comme si son corps lui criait ses désirs.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut trop court, Drago remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les titiller du bout des dents, puis avec la pointe de sa langue. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main dans le dos de la brune pour l'inciter à se soulever un peu, ce qui lui laissa le champ libre pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Hermione se perdit totalement dans la douceur de ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau et ses tétons, qu'elle sentait durcir au fur et à mesure. Sans qu'elle ne prévoie son geste, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, s'accrochant à eux dans la manifestation de son agitation interne.

La tension augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque Drago lui retira son pantalon et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, cheminant du genou à la limite de son sous-vêtement. Et bien sûr, il s'amusa à éviter obstinément la partie d'elle qui criait son désir.

\- Drago…, soupira-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Oui ? lui répondit-il d'une voix d'où perçait l'amusement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de réagir, puisqu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait ; il prenait plaisir à jouer avec elle, à la frustrer. Comme pour rajouter de la graine de feu à la potion déjà bouillonnante, il vint coller son corps au sien, la bosse de son pantalon entrant en contact avec le fin tissu qu'il restait alors à Hermione.

Tout en joignant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, dans un échange ardent, Drago se mut, frôlant d'abord, puis pressant leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'une plainte s'échappe d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione.

La brune n'en pouvait plus, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Drago, tout contre elle. En elle.

Mue par une pulsion soudaine, Hermione repoussa Drago pour l'inciter à se mettre sur le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire, ma belle ? lui demanda-t-il en affichant un air à la fois suspicieux et amusé.

Sans lui répondre, Hermione s'appliqua à lui défaire sa ceinture, avant de faire glisser pantalon et caleçon le long des jambes du serpent.

Elle allait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Drago s'étaient séparés dans l'intensité de leur plaisir partagé, leurs corps s'effondrant sur le matelas avec un soupir, avant de se retrouver instantanément.

Hermione aimait cette sensation que lui procurait le contact de leurs corps peau contre peau, alors que son intimité vibrait encore au rythme de son orgasme. Cet instant aurait pu durer éternellement ; c'était une sorte de paradis terrestre. Un paradis tellement magique. Elle se sentait en communion avec Drago.

Hermione se serra davantage contre son beau serpent, plaquant ses mains contre sa nuque. Lui-même plaça ses mains dans le bas de son dos, le caressant doucement. Merlin, elle aimait tellement quand il la câlinait de cette façon…

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant ce qui aurait pu être des secondes ou des heures entières, sans qu'un mot soit prononcé, sans qu'aucune lassitude ne se fasse ressentir. Malheureusement pour eux, ce bonheur dut prendre fin à un moment donné, puisque quelqu'un frappa à leur porte.

\- Hermione, tu es dans la chambre avec Malefoy ? entendit-elle la voix d'Harry à travers la cloison.

Rougissant d'emblée, gênée de la situation même si Harry ne pouvait pas les voir, Hermione s'écarta vivement de Drago.

\- Hum ! Oui, cria-t-elle en réponse. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais vous emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour les examens, lui répondit-il.

Légèrement paniquée à l'idée d'être découverte nue par son meilleur ami, Hermione secoua la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant de vue ses vêtements.

\- Heu ! D'accord, on arrive. Attends-nous en bas, ajouta-t-elle.

\- D'accord, lui répondit Harry.

À son grand soulagement, elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner de la porte. Elle sauta alors sur ses deux pieds pour s'habiller en vitesse, ayant le rire amusé, mais doux de Drago en fond. Lui ne semblait pas se presser outre mesure pour retrouver ses vêtements, bien qu'il se soit relevé après le départ d'Harry. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé de se rhabiller, le blond était occupé à reboutonner sa chemise, la noire avec laquelle il était revenu blessé. Heureusement que Kreattur avait lavé leurs vêtements, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas retournés à la faculté depuis lors.

Elle contempla ses traits, ses cheveux blonds bien ordonnés malgré leur activité charnelle, et se dit que, décidément, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance. Et pas juste parce qu'il était beau à en tomber ; mais parce qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle se savait aimée par lui, même s'il ne le lui disait pas. Du moins, pas avec des mots.

Leurs regards se croisèrent quand Drago releva la tête après avoir remis son dernier bouton, et il lui sourit tendrement. Ils descendirent alors dans la cuisine, où les attendait Harry.

Ginny se trouvait là aussi, feuilletant un magazine sur le Quidditch tout en savourant à son rythme un verre de jus de citrouille. Cette dernière leva les yeux à leur entrée, détaillant Hermione de la tête aux pieds…avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bon, ben je crois qu'il y en a deux qui se sont bien amusés et qui ont inauguré la chambre des invités, exprima-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son magazine, comme si de rien n'était.

Bien évidemment, cela ne manqua pas, Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Même Drago ne s'avérait pas particulièrement à son aise malgré l'absence de menace dans la voix de Ginny. Ce qui étonnait d'ailleurs Hermione, depuis qu'elle était au courant de ses mises en garde envers Drago. En revanche, Harry n'en menait pas large. La brune avait presque l'impression qu'on venait d'évoquer son activité sexuelle en présence de son père, tant le malaise se faisait ressentir.

\- Hum ! Bon, on va faire ces examens ? fit Harry pour mettre un terme à la gêne occasionnée.

Hermione approuva, et sous la direction d'Harry, les amants et le meilleur ami transplanèrent.

Malheureusement pour eux, quand ils arrivèrent à l'accueil de l'hôpital, ils se rendirent bien vite compte que la salle d'attente était pleine à craquer. On n'aurait même pas la place pour y faire entrer un fléreur.

Les trois sorciers s'installèrent dans un coin de la salle, le plus en retrait possible et attendirent dans le silence le plus total. À eux trois, ils ne savaient pas trop bien quoi se dire.

La salle d'attente se vidait et se remplissait, à l'allure d'un musard. Hermione se trouvait dans une espèce d'état de veille, son esprit absent, mais disparu elle ne savait où, lorsque Drago se redressa de manière inattendue, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle regarda d'abord le blond, s'apercevant alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Hermione suivit la direction de son regard pour tomber sur… Narcissa Malefoy en personne, qui avançait dans leur direction. Harry aussi s'était redressé en la voyant arriver.

\- Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter, les salua-t-elle avant de s'attarder sur son fils. Drago, mon fils. Comment te sens-tu ?

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge, pendant qu'Hermione osait à peine regarder sa mère, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser d'elle, et de sa présence auprès de son fils.

\- Je vais bien. Que faites-vous ici, Mère ? Père va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sa mère acquiesça, avec un doux sourire.

\- Ton père va bien. Je suis ici pour signer sa feuille de sortie et nous allons rentrer au Manoir, lui répondit-elle.

\- Et pour vous Mère, tout va bien ?

La blonde lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de poser son regard sur Hermione, qui baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir en sa présence.

\- Tout va pour le mieux, lui dit-elle sans plus de précision.

 **ODODODOD**

Après ce qui leur avait semblé être une éternité, Drago et Hermione furent finalement pris en charge par l'équipe médicomagique, chacun de leur côté. Hermione se retrouva avec un assistant guérisseur, qui lui faisait étrangement penser au Dr Cullen dans une saga moldue qui s'appelait _Twilight_. Non seulement il était blond et pâle – un peu à l'image de Drago, en fin de compte -, mais en plus, il avait les doigts froids, ce qui n'était pas désagréable sur sa blessure.

\- Eh bien ! Vous avez eu de la chance, lui annonça le guérisseur dont elle avait oublié le nom. Le maléfice vous a simplement effleuré. Un peu de potion cicatrisante pendant une semaine et une autre potion antiseptique pour la même durée, et votre peau sera comme neuve. Vous avez mal ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Parfait, vous n'aurez pas besoin de potion analgésique dans ce cas, en conclut-il. Je vous rédige une ordonnance et vous pourrez quitter les lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ressortait avec sa prescription, et rejoignit Harry qui se trouvait toujours dans la salle d'attente.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une égratignure. Drago n'est toujours pas revenu ? lui demanda-t-elle, se préoccupant davantage de son serpent que d'elle-même.

\- Non, mais il avait plus de blessures que toi, en même temps, justifia Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête, approuvant son meilleur ami. Un silence se déroula entre eux, pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

\- Hermione…je ne voudrais pas enfoncer la dague dans la plaie, mais…est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu peux lui faire confiance ? se risqua-t-il.

La brune se tourna vers son meilleur ami, affichant une mine interloquée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle question, malgré la conversation qu'elle avait écoutée le matin même. Elle était surtout surprise qu'il insiste autant, même si elle en connaissait les raisons.

\- Harry…, se désola-t-elle.

Face au regard insistant qu'il lui lança, Hermione se sentit dans l'obligation de lui répondre. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Elle soupira.

\- Oui, Harry, je lui fais confiance. Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire, après tout ce qu'il a fait, après tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait, même. Je sais que ça peut être difficile à croire en regard de tout ce qu'il ne dit pas, aussi, mais je suis intimement persuadée qu'il n'est pas animé par le mal. Et…, dit-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Et ? l'encouragea Harry.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et je sais qu'il m'aime. Je le vois à la façon qu'il a de me regarder, tu sais. Et puis à sa façon de se comporter avec moi. C'est difficile à expliquer, parce qu'il arrive quand même à cacher tout ça derrière ses grands airs. Mais je perçois quelque chose au-delà, tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je vois. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que ce soit bien de Malefoy dont tu parles, même si je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour déceler ce qu'une personne peut cacher au fond d'elle-même. Mais Hermione,…quand même. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui, ajouta-t-il. Quand bien même il peut avoir changé, il t'a déjà fait du mal, même tout récemment, et je ne veux pas qu'il recommence.

Hermione lui sourit, émue aux larmes par ses propos. Oh oui ! Elle concevait bien ce qu'il lui disait. C'était adorable, même si elle ne partageait pas ses craintes.

\- Je sais, Harry. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je sais aussi ce que je risque. Il n'empêche que le meilleur moyen pour moi d'être malheureuse, c'est de m'éloigner de lui. Et le meilleur moyen d'être heureuse, c'est d'être avec lui, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Je réalise ça, Her'mignonne. Je réalise ça, répondit-il simplement en hochant la tête.

Instinctivement, Hermione se pencha et vint appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait comme le frère que la vie ne lui avait pas donné. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole, avant qu'un médicomage ne vienne les trouver.

\- Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter ? se renseigna-t-il.

Les deux intéressés se redressèrent et acquiescèrent, bien qu'Hermione doutât qu'il ignore réellement leur identité.

\- Je viens d'examiner Monsieur Malefoy. Afin d'effectuer des examens plus approfondis, nous avons préféré le garder ici pendant quelques jours. Il a insisté pour que vous alliez le voir, Miss Granger, les informa-t-il.

\- Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

La brune s'imaginait déjà le pire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger. Et elle regrettait déjà leur insouciance de ce matin, tout en se demandant si cela avait pu empirer son état d'une quelconque manière.

\- Monsieur Malefoy va bien, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de son état de santé à une personne extérieure à sa famille, lui annonça le médicomage.

Hermione acquiesça, compréhensive, avant de suivre le médicomage, qui lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle aurait pu rire si elle n'était pas si inquiète pour son serpent. Drago portait une blouse d'hôpital blanche, et il paraissait passablement énervé. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle remarqua la crispation dans le visage du blond, à tel point qu'elle aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser s'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

\- Les Guérisseurs ont dit qu'ils…qu'ils allaient faire des examens supplémentaires les prochains jours, pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas de lésions internes, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione encaissa le coup de la nouvelle, préférant dissimuler son angoisse face à l'agitation déjà importante de Drago.

\- Mais c'est mieux qu'ils vérifient, non ? temporisa-t-elle. On ne sait jamais.

Sans prévenir, deux pupilles couleur acier vinrent s'accrocher aux siennes.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-il alors.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par l'énervement de Drago. Il était sur les nerfs, et si elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid maintenant, ils allaient se disputer et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça…

\- Explique-moi, alors, l'enjoint-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago ferma les yeux, soupira longuement, avant de les rouvrir, mais sans la regarder cette fois.

\- Ils suspectent de la violence familiale. Mais…ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Instinctivement, Hermione avança son bras vers lui pour lier leurs deux mains ensemble.

\- Ils ne font que leur travail. Toi, tu connais la vérité. Et moi aussi, le rassura-t-elle.

Hermione sentit les doigts de Drago se refermer autour de sa main, comme pour la remercier d'avoir dit ça.

\- De toute façon, tu es majeur, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire d'autre que te soigner, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago hocha la tête. Il semblait se calmer progressivement.

\- Dire que ce sont mes futurs collègues…, laissa-t-il entendre.

Hermione sourit. Elle appréciait cette façon toute légère qu'avait Drago de lui faire part de ses pensées.

\- Honnêtement, je pense que pour faire un tel métier, c'est qu'il y a des blessures cachées, présuma-t-elle. Donc tu ne seras pas le seul dans cette situation.

Cette fois, Drago sourit franchement, l'amusement se peignant sur son visage, et Hermione aurait donné quelques Gallions pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

 **ODODODOD**

Le soir même, Hermione avait regagné la faculté, se séparant à contrecœur de Drago. Ou plutôt, Harry l'y avait raccompagnée. Elle avait trouvé son attitude étrange, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas s'y attarder. Après tout, avec les récents événements, elle pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il soit inquiet pour elle.

Comme il était étrange de revenir sans Drago ! Hermione soupira en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Mais avant d'avoir pu les atteindre, quelqu'un l'appela.

\- Hermione ! cria la voix.

Elle se retourna, découvrant Andrew.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la faculté a été évacuée hier ? Et pourquoi deux Aurors surveillent les entrées ? J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter avait donné ces instructions-là… Du coup, je me disais que tu en savais un peu plus, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement, j'en sais plus…mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis autorisée à te dévoiler, à vrai dire, lui répondit Hermione en affichant une mine désolée.

\- Mais je ne me trompe pas en pensant que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Drago et toi, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Andrew.

La brune observa Andrew, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, il était un ami de Drago, et il lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas abandonner au début de leur histoire, malgré le comportement distant de son serpent… Elle ne pouvait évidemment par parler de l'enquête des Aurors, mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui dévoiler certains éléments.

\- En effet, ça a tout à voir avec Drago et moi. Disons…, commença-t-elle. Disons qu'entre la réputation de sa famille et le statut de mon sang, certains…sorciers ne se réjouissent pas vraiment de notre relation.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Mais vous allez bien tous les deux ? Les Aurors vous protègent ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle se sentait soudainement très fatiguée, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il fallait qu'elle récupère pour pouvoir assister à ses cours le lendemain.

\- Drago est hospitalisé, mais…il va bien. Juste qu'il ne supporte pas très bien la situation. Et moi, eh bien ! Je suis là. Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle. Par contre, je suis épuisée. Je n'ai pas dormi avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et je vais aller me coucher.

Andrew hocha la tête, entendant bien ses paroles.

\- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Enfin, je ne te connais pas assez, mais je vois bien que Drago est bien avec toi. Ça craint ces histoires, affirma-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit. Décidément, elle avait droit à des déclarations bien agréables ce weekend. En regard des récents événements, c'était d'un réconfort non négligeable.

 **ODODODOD**

La journée du lundi parut très longue à Hermione. Elle ne se sentait pas très connectée, qu'il s'agisse des discussions avec les membres du comité durant les repas ou des cours. Elle ne pouvait pas se sortir Drago de l'esprit. Toute cette vie estudiantine lui semblait tellement éloignée de sa réalité.

Sur le coup de quinze heures, elle sortit de son dernier cours de la journée, qui était celui de _Sortilèges de détection des traumatismes crâniens et des hémorragies cérébrales_. Durant toute la durée de l'exposé, elle n'avait pas cessé une seconde de penser à Drago, en se demandant s'il pouvait subir ce genre de traumas après les tortures qu'il avait subies ces derniers jours. Elle espérait que non. Mais au moins, il ne pouvait pas être à un meilleur endroit si c'était le cas.

Hermione se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage pour aller le rejoindre, saluant au passage les Aurors qui étaient mandatés à la surveillance du campus.

\- Miss Granger, commença l'un d'eux sur le ton de l'avertissement, il serait préférable que vous restiez sur le campus. Pour votre sécurité.

Hermione les regarda d'un air qui signifiait « vous vous fichez de moi ? », mais les Aurors n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de rire. Ils étaient très sérieux, au contraire.

\- Eh bien ! Dans ce cas, vous direz à Harry que je suis partie en connaissance de cause. Je serai à Sainte Mangouste, s'il a quelque chose à dire, il pourra venir me trouver en personne, déclara-t-elle.

Elle transplana avant que les Aurors n'aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'empêche de vivre parce qu'un Mangemort était en fuite. Même s'il en avait probablement après elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la chambre de Drago, qui semblait se morfondre. Il lui sourit quand elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise installée près du lit.

\- Hé, fit-il quand elle fut assise.

\- Hé, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'ennuie profondément, lui répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Je suis contente d'être ici, exprima-t-elle.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

\- Comme ça, tu es contente d'être ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, lui dit-elle en souriant. Je m'ennuyais de toi.

Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge léger tandis que Drago affichait un air satisfait, fier comme un paon.

\- Je vais te faire prendre du retard dans tes révisions si tu viens me voir, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Oh ! Mais j'ai pris de quoi travailler, lui répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, elle sortit son manuel de _Sortilèges de détection des traumatismes crâniens et des hémorragies cérébrales_ et les notes qu'elle avait prises le jour même. Drago s'esclaffa.

\- Tu peux rigoler, mais j'ai pris quelque chose pour toi aussi, ajouta Hermione.

Elle plongea dans son sac pour en retirer des liasses de parchemins qu'elle avait dupliquées avec la permission d'Andrew, puisque celui-ci avait déjà suivi les cours que Drago suivait cette année.

\- Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas rester ici, je me suis procuré tes notes de cours pour un bon mois, lui expliqua-t-elle sous les yeux ahuris du blond.

\- Tu es complètement folle, lui assura-t-il.

Hermione ne se formalisa pas outre mesure ; elle en avait l'habitude. Tout le monde avait toujours pensé qu'elle exagérait avec ses considérations pour les études. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas été le cas si elle avait été répartie chez les Serdaigle, mais elle avait tout de même trouvé sa place chez les Gryffondor.

\- Au moins comme ça, tu auras de quoi t'occuper le reste du temps, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Drago maugréa quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et elle se concentra sur ses notes. Comprenant probablement qu'Hermione avait du retard à rattraper, Drago en fit de même, et ce fut presque un silence religieux qui prit possession des lieux. L'image était somme toute particulière, mais tant qu'Hermione était avec Drago, elle se sentait bien.

\- Hermione ? la héla Drago après un temps que la brune ne sut quantifier.

\- Mmmh ? lui répondit-elle sans relever le nez de son parchemin.

Mais comme il n'enchaînait pas, elle dut se résoudre à relever la tête. Et là, elle se retrouva face à Narcissa Malefoy en personne…qui la regardait avec un léger sourire.

Hermione en perdit soudainement tous ses moyens, passant au rouge boutefeu chinois en un rien de temps. Elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires.

\- Je…je vais vous laisser en famille, balbutia-t-elle.

Le sourire de la blonde se fit plus voyant.

\- Mais non, voyons. Restez Miss Granger, l'incita la mère de Drago.

\- Bon…d'accord, répondit Hermione en se rasseyant, sans se sentir plus à l'aise que précédemment.

Narcissa tourna alors la tête vers son fils, lui accordant toute son attention après ce bref échange avec la brune.

\- Que t'ont dit les médecins jusqu'à présent, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

\- Pas grand-chose, en vérité. Ils ont effectué toute une série d'examens dont ils attendent les résultats, lui révéla-t-il.

\- Bien, bien. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, fit remarquer Narcissa.

Cette dernière vrilla son regard en direction d'Hermione, qui eut la très nette impression que l'épouse Malefoy ne parlait pas de la prise en charge médicomagique. Hermione se sentit piquer un fard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez, Miss Granger ? s'intéressa alors Narcissa.

Prenant son courage gryffondorien à deux mains, Hermione s'éclaircit alors la gorge et lui répondit, lui expliquant au passage en quoi consistait le métier et ce qui l'avait motivée à suivre cette voie.

\- C'est très bien, c'est très bien, commenta Narcissa.

Puis, après un instant de silence relativement embarrassant, la mère de Drago reprit la parole.

\- Je repasserai demain, annonça-t-elle. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de votre présence, Miss Granger ?

Hermione acquiesça, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je viendrai après ma journée de cours, précisa-t-elle.

\- Parfait. À demain dans ce cas, les salua Narcissa avant de sortir de la chambre.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle journée de cours, Hermione se rendit une nouvelle fois à Sainte Mangouste, après être à nouveau passée devant les Aurors, qui étaient toujours aussi peu enclins à la laisser partir ; mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de se déplacer, même si Hermione savait qu'ils faisaient leur rapport à Harry.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Drago, celui-ci était seul, concentré dans la lecture d'un roman. Elle s'en étonna.

\- Tu lis ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de préambule.

Drago referma le livre en l'entendant approcher, posant le livre sur la table de chevet.

\- Hum ! Oui, ça passe le temps. Ça devient long de rester ici, se justifia-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement l'inconfort de la situation.

\- Et tu lis quoi ? voulut-elle savoir.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Un livre que ma mère m'a apporté, sur…, hésita-t-il un instant avant de continuer. Un livre sur les prophéties et leurs résolutions.

\- Oh ! commenta simplement Hermione, surprise. Est-ce qu'elle…heu…sait ?

Drago hocha la tête. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier, et Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Elle sait, oui, répondit-il sans plus d'explications.

Hermione comprit soudainement quelque chose, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais attends…quand est-ce que ta mère t'a apporté le livre ? Elle est partie avant moi hier…, douta-t-elle.

\- Ce matin, dit-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Elle voulait me parler.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander davantage d'explications, mais finalement, elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se disait que Drago ne lui raconterait probablement rien. Mais leurs regards se croisèrent, et le blond parla de lui-même.

\- Elle voulait savoir où j'en étais, si j'avais pris une décision par rapport à la Prophétie des Malefoy, lui révéla-t-il.

Hermione ne pouvait que le regarder, son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait dire. Mais comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle continua.

\- Et…qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? se risqua-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

\- Que je n'avais pas vraiment à choisir. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi, répondit-il tout naturellement.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement à cette déclaration. Et puis une sensation de chaleur se propagea de son cœur à tout son corps.

\- Tu…tu lui as dit ça ? demanda-t-elle pour s'en assurer, sa voix laissant transparaître son émotion.

Drago lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Je t'aime tellement, lui dit-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Et c'était vrai. Hermione s'en étonnait toujours en y pensant, mais elle ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans Drago Malefoy. Qu'importe à quel point cette pensée était niaise.

\- Viens là, lui dit-il pour l'inciter à se rapprocher.

Sa main se posa sur la mâchoire d'Hermione, et Drago effaça les derniers centimètres qu'il restait à leurs lèvres pour se joindre. Il termina leur baiser par un plus petit, qu'il déposa sur le bout de son nez, pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune.

\- J'espère que tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, lui dit alors Hermione. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi.

\- Juste de dormir ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air narquois.

\- Drago ! s'insurgea Hermione en virant au rouge, pendant que Drago riait.

Mais elle devait admettre que cela ne la dérangerait pas de faire autre chose… Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait la prochaine fois qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble – et pas spécialement la nuit, d'ailleurs -, qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Derrière se tenaient nuls autres que les parents de Drago.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Si elle s'était préparée à l'idée de revoir la mère de Drago, la présence du père, en revanche, était une surprise totale. Et ce n'était pas comme si lui-même n'avait pas pu l'éviter ; Narcissa était au courant de sa présence, il devait l'être également.

Hermione lança un regard affolé à Drago. Il lui répondit d'un bref sourire encourageant, avant de se constituer une expression faciale neutre.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger, la salua Narcissa.

\- Bonjour, Madame Malefoy, s'enhardit Hermione. Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy resta aussi figé qu'une des gargouilles de Poudlard, mais sa femme lui lança un regard insistant.

\- Hum ! Miss Granger, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur d'une voix froide.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, en face d'Hermione, et dut insister auprès de son mari pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Néanmoins, il resta debout à côté d'elle, et observa les lieux avec un air de dégoût, comme s'il se demandait comment il pouvait se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir en cet instant. S'il se sentait comme elle plusieurs mois auparavant, s'interrogeant sur la possibilité d'unir son monde à lui et celui d'Hermione. Si la brune entrevoyait bien une certaine déférence de la part de Narcissa, elle pressentait que ce n'était pas gagné du côté du père ; il était même évident que sans sa femme, il ne serait même pas présent.

 **ODODODOD**

À son retour à la faculté, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle venait de passer la fin de son après-midi en compagnie des Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas réellement participé à la conversation qui avait eu lieu – Lucius Malefoy non plus, d'ailleurs -, mais se tenir deux heures dans la même pièce que le père de Drago sans être traitée de Sang-de-bourbe relevait de l'exploit. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour qu'Hermione soit acceptée par les Malefoy. Ou à tout le moins, tolérée.

Hermione prit place dans la cafétéria, avisant la salle presque déserte. Elle arrivait plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, la plupart des étudiants avaient déjà pris leur repas.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle commença à se servir de viande et de petits pois quand quelqu'un vint se glisser à proximité. Andrew.

\- Salut, lui dit-il.

\- Salut, Andrew, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Ça va. Et Drago ?

Hermione haussa les épaules tout en se découpant un morceau de viande. L'odeur commençait à lui monter au nez, lui faisant réaliser à quel point elle avait faim. Heureusement que les plats étaient enchantés, et que la nourriture restait chaude tant qu'elle s'y trouvait.

\- Bien. Enfin, il n'a toujours pas été informé des résultats de ses examens, lui répondit-elle avant de porter la viande à sa bouche.

\- Je vois, déclara Andrew d'une voix absente.

Elle le vit alors froncer les sourcils et, ayant la bouche pleine, elle lui lança un regard insistant pour avoir une explication.

\- Je crois que c'est Harry Potter qui vient d'arriver, lui signala-t-il d'une voix qui dévoilait son étonnement.

Hermione tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par l'ami de son serpent. En effet, Harry venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria et arrivait dans leur direction. Arrivant à son niveau, il salua Andrew qui lui rendit son salut, puis s'assit en face d'Hermione. Il semblait…contrarié. Préoccupé. Perdu. Tout cela en même temps.

Elle avala le morceau de viande qu'elle avait consciencieusement mâché au préalable.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Mmmh ? lui fit-il, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Voilà qui était très étrange. Elle avait rarement vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état de distraction.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? insista-t-elle.

Il sembla se reconnecter à la réalité, établissant un contact visuel avec Hermione.

\- Désolé, je suis fatigué, lui dit-il alors. Et je…je voulais te voir.

\- Me voir ? l'encouragea-t-elle, oubliant complètement sa faim.

\- Oui. Ginny…heu…elle est enceinte, Hermione, lui lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette de surprise, qui fit un bruit désagréable en percutant son assiette dans sa chute. Ginny, enceinte ? Ça, c'était une nouvelle pour le moins…inattendue.

\- C'était voulu ? lui répondit-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, on n'en avait même pas parlé avant. Enfin…brièvement. On était d'accord sur le fait que l'insistance de Molly était exagérée et qu'on avait plutôt envie de se concentrer sur notre carrière. On n'a jamais discuté d'une éventualité future. Mais…il est quand même là, conclut-il.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas non plus totalement remise de l'information. Mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, au moins pour son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules, avant de soupirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il est là, on va l'accueillir, et puis c'est tout, lui répondit-il sur un ton las.

Hermione le dévisagea ; et au plus elle l'observait, au plus elle lui trouvait une mine d'Inferi. Il était épuisé.

\- Harry, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as vraiment une sale mine, lui avoua-t-elle sans ménagement, mais d'une voix douce.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je sais. C'est à cause de l'enquête…même si la nouvelle ne m'aide pas spécialement à trouver le sommeil. Mais tu ne voudrais pas passer à la maison ? Ça nous ferait du bien, à Gin' et à moi, de penser à autre chose, lui réclama-t-il.

Hermione lui offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux. Sa demande n'était pas très difficile à satisfaire.

\- Oui, évidemment, accepta-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Harry arrivaient au 12, Square Grimmaurd, accueillis par Ginny. Hermione la serra dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations, future maman, lui murmura-t-elle.

La rouquine s'écarta d'elle, lui souriant.

\- Merci. Un thé ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Hermione accepta bien volontiers, et pendant qu'Harry s'excusait – il était trop épuisé pour rester avec elles -, les deux meilleures amies restèrent discuter dans la cuisine.

\- Alors, tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? engagea Hermione en s'asseyant, pendant que Ginny préparait deux tasses.

\- Une semaine. Et ça fait un bon mois que je suis enceinte. Mais avec les derniers événements, je n'arrivais pas trop à caser l'information dans une conversation, lui expliqua-t-elle. Harry est un peu obsédé par la résolution de son enquête.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Et comment tu te sens par rapport à ta grossesse ? se préoccupa-t-elle. Harry a l'air un peu secoué.

Ginny rit doucement, tout en déposant une tasse fumante devant Hermione, et une seconde à la place d'en face, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais il vient juste de l'apprendre, et moi j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. Maman va être enchantée en l'apprenant, pouffa-t-elle.

Hermione rit avec elle, imaginant très bien Molly totalement surexcitée. Savoir que sa fille allait avoir un bébé, en plus avec Harry, rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle allait devenir infernale, et Hermione était ravie de ne pas être à la place de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Tu es la première à l'apprendre, en fait. Je pense qu'on va attendre un peu, le temps qu'on se fasse nous même à l'idée. On est jeunes, mine de rien, résonna Ginny à haute voix.

Hermione acquiesça, confirmant les propos de Ginny.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous êtes tous les deux matures, vous vous en sortirez très bien, lui dit Hermione sur un ton rassurant.

Ginny lui répondit d'un sourire reconnaissant, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Sinon, Malefoy et toi ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

La question se répercuta étrangement dans l'esprit de la brune, qui associa sa situation avec la grossesse de Ginny. Elle dut afficher une mine interloquée, car Ginny s'esclaffa.

\- Respire Harmony, je ne te demandais pas si tu comptais avoir un bébé avec Malefoy, s'amusa-t-elle. Quoique...vous vous entraînez bien, non ?

Bien qu'il s'agisse de sa meilleure amie, la seule personne avec qui elle avait pu aborder le sujet, Hermione vira au rouge.

\- Hum ! On peut dire ça, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Puis, se rappelant une certaine conversation qu'elle avait espionnée, elle lui posa une question.

\- Dis, tu as menacé Drago d'utiliser ton sortilège de chauve-furie ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement insurgé.

La question sembla beaucoup amuser Ginny.

\- Il s'est plaint auprès de toi ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Hum ! Non, j'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et Harry, admit-elle.

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas non plus confiance, hein ? continua Hermione.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est une histoire « juste comme ça ». Ni pour toi ni pour lui. Alors, je vais faire un effort. Et puis, par Godric ! Je suis enceinte, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Tant qu'il ne me cherche pas des ciseburines, je ne lui en chercherai pas non plus, déclara-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais bien qu'Harry et Ron pensent comme toi…, soupira Hermione.

Ginny lui lança un regard indulgent.

\- Harry, il lui faut juste le temps d'admettre qu'il ne peut pas te protéger de tout. Et en l'occurrence, de Malefoy. C'est la seule chose qui le retient, sinon il aurait déjà fait un pas vers lui, pour toi. Il est sur ses gardes, pour l'instant, commenta-t-elle. Quant à Ron, son orgueil m'étonnera toujours. Mais tu le connais. Il tient trop à toi pour se borner indéfiniment. Et quand il reviendra, ce sera en ayant pleinement accepté la situation.

Hermione espérait que Ginny avait raison. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout n'était qu'une question de temps, même si elle n'imaginait pas Drago et les garçons meilleurs amis. Mais s'ils pouvaient s'accepter et se supporter, ce serait déjà bien.

 **ODODODOD**

Ce mercredi-là, sur le coup de quinze heures, Hermione sortit de son dernier cours de la journée. La veille, elle était restée dormir chez Harry et Ginny, et elle avait profité du fait que son horaire de cours lui laissait le mercredi matin de libre pour le passer avec la rousse, pendant qu'Harry était au bureau. Les deux amies avaient ri, tout en s'empiffrant de chocogrenouilles et en se rappelant leurs bons souvenirs à Poudlard. Hermione s'était dit qu'elle s'en voudrait plus tard pour la quantité de sucre avalée ; et surtout, pour avoir procrastiné au lieu de travailler. Mais cela leur avait fait du bien, à toutes les deux. Elle en avait toujours mal au ventre et aux zygomatiques, à force de se tordre de rire.

Pour la troisième fois consécutive, elle se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage pour aller rejoindre Drago, saluant au passage les Aurors qui étaient toujours mandatés à la surveillance du campus. Elle se demanda brièvement combien de temps Harry allait les laisser occuper ce poste des plus ennuyeux quand elle fut une fois de plus interpellée.

\- Miss Granger…, commença l'un d'eux.

Hermione secoua la tête, décidée à ne pas être empêchée d'aller voir Drago, qu'importe les instructions de sécurité.

\- Non, je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais je ne m'empêcherai pas de vivre parce qu'un Mangemort en a après moi, d'accord ? Et puis, je sais me défendre, argua-t-elle.

Et elle transplana sans laisser aux Aurors le temps de réagir.

Elle arriva alors dans la ruelle à proximité de Sainte Mangouste, prenant sa direction. Mais finalement, peut-être que toutes ces mesures de sécurité avaient été nécessaires, parce qu'elle n'y arriva jamais.

Tout à coup, Hermione ressentit une onde de choc et se fut le noir complet.

* * *

Je sais que vous me détestez ! mouhahhah D'ailleurs, je file vite me cacher sous mon cours de Droit de la jeunesse, qui m'attend... Oui bon, après réflexion, je préfère quand même vos Avada, mais il faut ce qu'il faut...

Des bisous ! :D


	25. Chapter 25 : Cherry Island

Hello mes amours ! :D J'espère qui sont en secondaires, la rentrée s'est bien passée. Pour ma part, je suis encore en examen, encore trois d'ailleurs... Puis j'aurais enfin deux semaines de repos ! Je ne les aurais pas volées. Je ne m'éternise pas, je vous avoue que je suis épuisée et pas d'humeur très causante ce soir. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre !

 **Luna** : Mouhahahah je sais, j'ai abusé cette fois ! Mais c'était tellement jouissif, si tu savais... :D Je ne savais même pas encore que j'allais coupé mon chapitre 24 en deux que je regrettais de ne pas le couper pile avec la disparition d'Hermione ahah Oui, je suis un monstre. Drago déteint sur moi, parce que je ne suis pas Serpy ahah Je suis contente que tu imagines la suite aussi bien que ce que tu as déjà lu ! :D Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

 **Marie Grint** : Merci ! :D Est-ce que tu lis mes notes d'auteur, parfois ? ahah Je l'ai déjà noté. :p Alors ce qui était prévu, c'était 25 chapitres + 1 épilogue + 2 outtakes. Mais comme j'ai finalement splité mon chapitre 24 en deux, il y en aura un de plus. Ooooooh oui, c'est presque fini ! Snif ! :( Des bisous ! :D

 **Slytherin** : Et c'est toujours la même rengaine, ça me fait plaisir ! hihi Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit à plusieurs reprises. Réponse ici ! :D A mort qu'elle gère Cissi ! :D Je l'aime bien aussi. :p Tu m'en diras des nouvelles pour le chapitre 26... (a) *alerte indice ici ahah*

 **Laaa** : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! :D Finalement le suspens ne sera pas de trop longue durée pour toi ! Contente que ma fic te plaise. J'attends ton avis pour son dénouement ! (enfin on y arrive tout doucement. :p)

 **Juliette** : Merci beaucoup ! Et merci à toi pour ta review ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Cherry Island**

Harry avait le nez plongé dans son dossier. Les parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau témoignaient du désordre qui régnait dans son propre esprit. L'affaire Yaxley avait pris une tournure inattendue le weekend précédent, lui apportant de nouveaux éléments pour faire avancer l'enquête. Entre l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny et sa vie professionnelle, le jeune sorcier ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

 _« Bon. Et si j'essayais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce fouillis ? »_ , tenta-t-il de se motiver mentalement. _« Récapitulons. »_

D'abord, on savait maintenant pourquoi Yaxley revenait toujours en Angleterre, même si Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi – ou pour qui – il faisait des allers-retours fréquents en Écosse. Il en avait au moins après les Malefoy, et par extension, après Hermione depuis qu'il était au courant leur relation. Relation qui, au passage, ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup…mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Ensuite, il avait interrogé Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, mais sans compter leur froideur habituelle et leur manque de coopération, il n'avait pas pu obtenir davantage d'informations que ce dont il aurait pu se douter seul : leur réputation avait pris un sacré coup après la guerre, et ils n'étaient ni bien vus du côté des sorciers « ordinaires », ni du côté des Mangemorts qui les soupçonnaient de trahison…pour ne pas clairement dire qu'ils les accusaient de trahison.

Enfin, il y avait eu les différents interrogatoires, menés auprès des sorciers arrêtés consécutivement aux combats qui avaient eu lieu au Manoir des Malefoy. Ceux-ci avaient permis d'apporter une lumière nouvelle. Tom O'Connor, Heather Lawson, Justin Bright, Logan Green, Brian Lerman,… Une vingtaine, en tout. Et aucun de ces noms n'avait une connotation familière pour Harry. Et pour cause : ceux-ci, comme tous les autres sorciers qui avaient été arrêtés, étaient relativement jeunes. Ils ne faisaient pas partie des partisans connus de Voldemort. Ce qui avait fait ciller Harry.

En épluchant les dossiers des arrestations de la Brigade magique, son équipe avait découvert des informations intéressantes : tous avaient au minimum fait l'objet d'une interpellation par les autorités, et les motifs n'étaient pas des moindres. Tous, sans exception, avaient porté atteinte à l'intégrité de personnes moldues ou nées moldues, pour des faits allant de la simple menace à des coups et blessures volontaires.

Harry avait maintenant la certitude que Yaxley avait rassemblé des ségrégationnistes, probablement mécontents de la chute de Voldemort. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'anciens Mangemorts ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en fuite en dehors du Royaume ? Est-ce qu'ils se cachaient dans le Royaume et qu'ils avaient préféré éviter de se faire prendre au Manoir, sachant que des Aurors risquaient d'y faire une descente suite à la disparition d'Hermione ? Ou bien est-ce qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec Yaxley maintenant que Voldemort était tombé ? Et surtout : pourquoi ces jeunes-là ? Que cherchait Yaxley, en fin de compte ?

Ça, c'était pour la partie relativement claire dans ces dossiers. Parce qu'il y avait mille et une informations qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à ordonner, et il ne savait pas par quel bout les prendre. Harry s'arrachait les cheveux, il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Mais où chercher maintenant ?

Un coup donné à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il releva la tête tout en permettant à la personne d'entrer, apercevant ainsi Ron.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? lui demanda le roux sans préambule.

Harry soupira. À tous les coups, il était à mille lieues de l'enquête, et était concentré sur leur dispute de la veille.

\- Là tout de suite, non. Je travaille. Mais les Aurors postés à la faculté de Médicomagie me font un rapport tous les jours et me transmettent les informations qu'ils jugent importantes en temps réels ; et il n'y a rien à signaler, donc je suppose qu'elle va bien, lui répondit-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre son exaspération.

\- Je me demandais si…tu vois…elle était fâchée après ce que je lui ai dit, tu vois…, enchaîna Ron en ignorant superbement la référence au travail.

Bien sûr qu'Harry « voyait » ce que Ron voulait dire. Depuis tout ce temps à le côtoyer, le comportement de son meilleur ami n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Il avait réagi sur un coup de sang, mais à présent que la colère était retombée, il se sentait coupable d'être parti sans laisser le temps à Hermione de s'expliquer. C'était du Ron en plein.

\- Oui Ron, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, va la trouver après ta journée de travail. Parce que je te rappelle qu'on est sur une enquête depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et qu'Hermione est impliquée dans cette histoire, lui dit Harry sur un ton irrité. Au plus vite on mettra la baguette sur Yaxley, au mieux ce sera.

\- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, répondit bêtement Ron comme s'il souvenait soudainement qu'il était au travail.

Harry se retint de lui faire remarquer son manque de sérieux ; l'implication dans ses études comme dans son métier n'avait jamais été le point fort de son meilleur ami, bien qu'il possède des capacités indéniables dans l'action.

\- Et tu avances bien ? lui demanda Ron.

Oh ! Merlin… Harry allait se cogner la tête contre le bureau si ça continuait.

\- À ton avis, Ron ?!

Sans se formaliser vis-à-vis de son ton exaspéré, Ron tira la chaise posée face à lui et s'assit.

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, lui dit-il alors. Par rapport à Yaxley.

\- Tu aurais dû commencer par ça, lui certifia Harry sur un ton soudainement intéressé. Alors, à quoi tu as pensé ?

\- Maintenant, on sait que Yaxley en a après les Malefoy, mais aussi après Hermione, puisqu'il voulait l'attirer au Manoir au même titre que la fouine, commença le roux. Mais on ne sait pas comment Yaxley a su pour leur…relation.

Il avait grimacé sur le dernier mot, avant de se reprendre.

\- Bref. Je ne suis pas sûr que Malefoy se serait amusé à crier sur tous les terrains de Quidditch qu'il sort avec une Née moldue. Du coup, j'imagine que ça doit avoir un lien avec la faculté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas questionner des étudiants ? Ils auraient pu remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel, ou un individu qui n'aurait rien à faire à la fac, mais qui reviendrait souvent…, exposa-t-il.

Un Lumos s'alluma alors dans l'esprit d'Harry. Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Par Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena réunis ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Il était tellement focalisé sur Yaxley et ses déplacements qu'il n'avait pas pensé à d'autres éventualités.

\- Ou alors il y a une taupe au sein de la fac ! s'exclama Harry. Il faut que j'aille voir Malefoy. Il a peut-être une idée en ce sens, et puis de toute façon, je devais éclaircir cette histoire de lettres suspectes avec lui.

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux vraiment aller voir Malefoy ? Tu es sûr ? J'ai déjà assez de soucis à régler, je n'ai pas en plus envie de subir vos querelles, trancha-t-il.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tu as peut-être raison. Je peux descendre à la fac alors ? Questionner quelques étudiants ? J'en profiterai pour parler à Hermione…, laissa entendre Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bien. Règle cette histoire dans ce cas. Et on se retrouve dans la salle des conférences pour la réunion de dix-huit heures, régla-t-il.

\- O.K., va pour cette organisation, fit Ron en sortant de la pièce.

En soupirant, Harry rangea ses parchemins éparpillés avant de quitter son bureau, direction Sainte-Mangouste.

 **ODODODOD**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé le dédale de couloirs qui menaient à la chambre de Malefoy, Harry se retrouva en face de son rival, qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver.

\- Potter ? lui demanda-t-il inutilement.

\- Visiblement, lui répondit-il tout aussi inutilement.

L'expression du visage de Malefoy se modifia, mais Harry ne fut pas capable de déterminer ce qu'elle signifiait. Était-ce de la perplexité ? Il n'aurait su le dire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de lui voir une autre expression que la froideur ou l'indifférence.

\- Je pensais que ce serait Hermione, avoua finalement le blond sur un ton las.

Harry s'étonna de cette déclaration, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ron voulait lui parler, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue, lui apprit Harry.

\- Oh ! D'accord, lui répondit simplement le blond, recouvrant une expression neutre. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- En effet, lui confirma-t-il. L'affaire stagne un peu, pour tout te dire. On a pensé – ou plutôt Ron a pensé – qu'il pourrait éventuellement y avoir une taupe au sein de la faculté, qui aurait pu renseigner Yaxley sur ta relation avec Hermione. Tu en penses quoi ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Honnêtement, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Toute la faculté est au courant, et j'ai même déjà emmené Hermione dans une soirée de Sangs purs, lui répondit l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Tu…quoi ?! s'exclama Harry.

Malefoy était fou. Complètement fou. Il avait fait prendre des risques inconsidérés à sa meilleure amie. Et ça rendait la recherche d'une éventuelle taupe d'autant plus complexe. Pour une fois, ça ne l'arrangeait pas qu'il puisse assumer leur relation au grand jour ; si seulement Malefoy avait pu avoir honte de côtoyer une Née moldue, peut-être qu'Hermione ne serait pas en danger…

\- Cool, Potter. Tout s'est très bien passé. Et mes amis n'ont eu aucun mal à accepter Hermione, lui soutint-il.

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant la colère poindre. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid, ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer une dispute avec lui. Il tenta de se persuader pendant quelques secondes que Malefoy n'avait pas voulu lui lancer une allusion déplacée, puis rouvrit les yeux quand il se sentit à nouveau calme.

\- O.K., on ne va pas épiloguer, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du chaudron si la potion est ratée, temporisa Harry.

Il se frotta le crâne, cherchant une autre idée.

\- Pas d'ennemis en particulier ? continua-t-il.

\- À la faculté ? Non. Mis à part des anciennes amantes peu ravies que j'aie choisi une Sang-de-bourbe plutôt qu'elle, lui répondit naturellement Drago.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Encore cette insulte, toujours cette insulte infâme qu'il disait comme s'il parlait du beau temps. Est-ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte du mal que ce mot avait fait à Hermione ? Non, probablement pas. Il était trop centré sur sa propre personne pour ça.

\- Bon, si tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier, tu sais me faire parvenir un hibou ? lui demanda Harry, soudainement pressé de quitter les lieux.

\- O.K., je peux faire ça, lui répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Harry allait se lever pour partir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter les deux protagonistes.

Il s'agissait de Ron, qui avait l'air complètement paniqué. Apparemment, il avait couru ; sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme important et sa respiration saccadée en disait tout autant.

\- Hermione…, commença-t-il d'une voix hachée. Elle…disparu.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Harry et Malefoy en cœur.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête, et cette fois, inspira un grand coup pour récupérer son souffle.

\- D'après les Aurors, elle est partie vers quinze heures de la faculté. Elle devait venir ici. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue, alors qu'elle revient à l'heure du repas, leur expliqua-t-il.

Un silence de mort régna quelques secondes dans la pièce, pendant que chacun était en train de réaliser ce que signifiaient les paroles du roux.

\- Et merde ! Je le savais que ce n'était pas normal ! jura Malefoy à l'étonnement général.

Il sortit du lit, arrachant au passage les quelques fils qui étaient reliés à son bras. Harry et Ron l'observaient avec des yeux stupéfaits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malefoy ?! s'exclama Harry, interdit.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je bouge d'ici. Il est hors de question que je reste allongé pendant qu'Hermione est peut-être en danger ! exprima-t-il avec rage. Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Évidemment qu'elle est en danger, sinon elle serait venue me voir.

Harry se reprit alors, décidé à gérer la situation.

\- O.K. ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? On n'a aucune piste valable, lui annonça Harry.

Il observa le blond se rhabiller, nullement gêné, trop occupé à chercher une solution. Et soudain, en voyant Malefoy remettre les vêtements qu'il avait portés alors qu'il était couvert de sang, il se rappela du second élément qu'il devait discuter avec lui.

\- Les lettres ! Hermione m'a parlé de lettres que tu avais reçues avant de disparaître, pensa-t-il à haute voix. Tu les as encore ?

Malefoy s'arrêta pour le regarder, un sourcil arqué.

\- Je les ai gardées, oui. Sauf la dernière, j'ai dû la perdre au Manoir quand je suis allé retrouver mes parents. Mais tu n'apprendras rien à leur lecture ; même moi, j'étais sceptique, admit-il.

\- Je veux quand même les voir, décida Harry. De toute façon, il faut qu'on aille à la faculté. J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'interroger des étudiants ?

Il s'était tourné vers Ron en posant la dernière question. Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non, les Aurors m'ont directement donné l'information, j'ai aussitôt fait demi-tour, expliqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, son esprit fonctionnant à l'allure d'un Éclair de feu.

\- Allons à la faculté, alors, reprit Malefoy.

\- Tu n'es pas supposé rester ici ? tenta quand même Harry.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait de sa santé, mais quand même. Il ne voulait pas être ralenti par un blessé.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, on s'en fiche. Tu as l'autorité pour me signer une foutue décharge, non ? Et puis si je viens avec vous, tu mettras plus facilement la main sur les lettres, argumenta-t-il.

Harry devait bien admettre que pour le coup, Malefoy avait raison. À contrecœur, il accepta.

\- Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas.

 **ODODODOD**

Situation peu commune s'il en était. Harry, Ron et Malefoy se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, et aucun affrontement ne se profilait. Bien au contraire, les trois sorciers coopéraient, tentant de trouver ensemble des pistes. La lecture des lettres n'avait malheureusement rien donné de concluant, même en utilisant quelques sortilèges pour révéler des empreintes ou autres substances.

Harry se gratta la tête, regardant Malefoy sans le voir. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose ! Une infime petite chose, aussi infime qu'elle puisse être. Mais il fallait qu'ils trouvent, et vite. Il fallait qu'ils sauvent Hermione.

\- Dis Potter, je sais que je suis beau, mais tu ne vas me relooker indéfiniment, lui lâcha Malefoy sur un ton impassible.

\- Hein ? réagit Harry avant de comprendre. Oh ! Je t'en prie Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de rire.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère, se justifia-t-il alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

Les trois têtes se levèrent comme trois baguettes, pendant que Malefoy invitait la personne à entrer.

Il s'agissait du sorcier avec lequel Harry avait vu Hermione à table, lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer la grossesse de Ginny. Oh Merlin ! Ginny. Elle allait s'inquiéter si elle ne le voyait pas rentrer. Il faudrait qu'il pense à toucher un mot aux Aurors, ainsi ils pourraient lui relayer l'information.

Le sorcier en question eut l'air surpris de découvrir autant de monde dans la pièce, mais il se recomposa rapidement un air indifférent.

\- Il me semblait bien que tu étais revenu, Drag'. Je venais vérifier, et voir comment tu allais. Mais…tu n'es pas avec Hermione ? s'interrogea le sorcier.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour empêcher Malefoy de parler, mais le Serpentard alla plus vite que lui.

\- Hermione a disparu, lui répondit-il, alors que le visage du sorcier exprima l'hébétude. On cherche des indices. Quelqu'un qui pourrait être en contact avec un Mangemort à l'extérieur.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. Tous les deux étaient sous tension. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance au sorcier ? Ils n'en savaient pas assez sur lui pour pouvoir l'affirmer.

\- Merde… Un étudiant ? S'il devait n'y avoir qu'une seule personne, tu sais sur qui je parierais, paria le sorcier.

Harry se tourna vers lui, son attention au maximum.

\- Qui ça ? répondit Malefoy.

\- Sérieusement ? Smith, évidemment, affirma-t-il.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, considérant l'information.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…, commença-t-il. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vue traîner dans la faculté. Pas plus que ses inséparables Jones et Richard, d'ailleurs.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, confirmant ses paroles.

\- Exact. Plutôt, étrange, non ? sous-entendit-il.

Harry se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Hum ! Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me dire de qui on parle, au juste ?

Malefoy et le sorcier échangèrent un regard, puis Malefoy reprit la parole.

\- Ouais. Laura Smith, une étudiante de la même filière qu'Hermione. C'est une fille avec qui j'ai eu une aventure. Avant de sortir avec Hermione, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harry. Elle n'avait déjà pas vraiment apprécié de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir, mais elle a encore moins apprécié que je choisisse Hermione à elle.

\- Tu oublies le plus important, compléta le sorcier vers lequel Harry se tourna. Quand elle a appris que toi et Hermione étiez en couple, elle a envoyé une lettre à ton père pour qu'il réagisse.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, réalisant de cette façon qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose : il fallait qu'il vérifie l'éventuelle implication de cette Laura Smith. Et au plus vite.

\- Ça, c'est quelque chose. Il faut qu'on enquête sur cette sorcière, qu'on demande à la Brigade magique si elle n'a pas un casier judiciaire. Et quoi qu'il en soit, ça vaudra toujours le coup de faire un saut chez elle. On ne sait jamais. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard, déclara Harry.

L'ensemble des sorciers présents confirma ses propos d'un hochement de tête.

\- Merci pour l'information…heu ? dit-il en s'adressant au sorcier qui avait évoqué la suspecte.

\- Andrew, répondit-il en présageant la question. Andrew Parker.

Harry lui serra la main, avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de Malefoy et de Ron. Il n'en était pas spécialement ravi, mais l'enquête prenait enfin une nouvelle tournure. Et Hermione aurait probablement apprécié de voir que ses meilleurs amis collaboraient avec Drago Malefoy pour la retrouver.

 **ODODODOD**

Drago se tenait dans le fond d'une salle de réunion du département de la Justice magique, dans le service des Aurors. Potter avait convoqué toute une ribambelle de sorciers aguerris et était maintenant occupé à leur expliquer l'évolution de la situation.

Drago ne savait comment Potter avait pu se retrouver, aussi jeune, à la tête d'une équipe. Ou bien si, il imaginait très bien : être l'Élu et avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui conféraient sans doute quelques privilèges. Mais pour une fois, Drago ne l'enviait pas : il préférait rester en dehors de tout affrontement. Il en avait assez connu durant le despotisme du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours de Potter ; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était agir et retrouver Hermione. Sa lionne. Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était autant inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Si réellement elle était entre les mains de Yaxley, sa vie était menacée.

Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse ce que lui-même avait subi quelques jours auparavant. Pire, elle était une Sang-de-bourbe, elle était donc insignifiante aux yeux du Mangemort. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à mettre fin à ses jours, et qu'importe dans quelles circonstances. Hermione était forte, et elle en avait vu d'autres durant la guerre ; mais elle commençait seulement à se remettre de la guerre, justement. Le contrecoup risquait d'être rude.

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand les Aurors se levèrent comme un seul sorcier, avant de sortir par la salle de réunion sans même lui adresser un regard. Ils parlaient avec animation, excités à l'idée de se mettre au travail. Le blond en était dégoûté. Ce n'était pas leur amie qui avait disparu.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Potter se planta devant lui, flanqué de son rouquin. Au moins eux, ils étaient véritablement inquiets par la disparition d'Hermione.

\- J'ai chargé l'équipe de nuit de chercher des informations concernant Smith, Jones et Richard, commença Potter. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer dormir un peu. Les prochaines heures risquent d'être éprouvantes, et si on doit faire une descente et intervenir, autant être reposé.

Se reposer ? Vu la situation, cela semblait impossible à Drago. Il ne parviendrait pas à dormir sur ses deux oreilles tant qu'il ne pourrait pas serrer Hermione dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tu pourrais dormir, toi ? Parce que moi, je ne fermerai pas l'œil de la nuit, lui répondit-il sur un ton sec.

\- Les potions sans rêves servent à cela, lui répondit-il comme s'il n'avait pas perçu son ton. De toute façon, il faut que je rentre voir Ginny. Vu l'heure, elle doit s'inquiéter.

Drago acquiesça. Weaslette n'était pas en danger, elle ; mais il pouvait aisément imaginer l'inquiétude qui devait la ronger en cet instant. Pas qu'il avait l'habitude de se montrer empathique, mais comme c'était le sentiment qui le dominait depuis plusieurs heures…

\- Vu la situation actuelle, je peux te mettre sous la surveillance d'un Auror, si tu le souhaites, lui proposa Potter.

Drago secoua la tête. Il n'en avait cure ; il était persuadé que Yaxley attendrait qu'il vienne à lui. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, il tuerait Hermione.

\- Non. Et je veux venir en intervention avec vous demain. Autant que je reste sur place, comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de faire de détour pour venir me chercher, décida-t-il.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tellement l'idée que Potter fasse un détour qui l'emportait. Cela, il s'en fichait pas mal, ça ne prenait pas plus de quelques minutes en transplanant. Non, ce qu'il craignait surtout, c'était que Potter le laisse sur le banc de touche.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, c'est contraire au règlement. Mais…, hésita Potter. Mais tu peux venir chez moi, à la place.

Une fois de plus ou de moins, de toute façon… L'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, mais c'était un maigre mal.

\- Faisons comme cela, alors, accepta-t-il.

Potter hocha la tête, soucieux, avant de se tourner vers Ron.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu peux venir à la maison aussi, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il aussi.

\- O.K., lui répondit Weasmoche.

Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt fait ; les trois sorciers se trouvaient déjà dans la cuisine de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Weaslette avait sauté sur ses deux pieds dès qu'elle les avait vus arriver. Elle les dévisagea, passant d'un visage à l'autre, avant de s'arrêter sur celui de Potter.

\- Harry ? dit-elle d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi…pourquoi Malefoy est là ? Et pas Hermione ?

Potter ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui sembla augmenter son angoisse naissante.

\- Harry ! insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Où est Hermione ?

Potter s'approcha d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Dans un mouvement qui parut instinctif à Drago, son rival posa une main sur le ventre de sa rouquine, et Drago eut alors l'intuition que son élan affectif ne s'adressait pas uniquement à Weaslette ; cette dernière devait être enceinte.

\- On va tout faire pour la retrouver, lui promit-il alors, la faisant éclater en sanglots.

 **ODODODOD**

La nuit avait été atroce pour Drago, malgré la potion sans rêves qu'il avait bue. Ses craintes étaient tellement fortes, que même la magie contenue dans la préparation avait pris du temps avant de faire effet.

En voyant les mines des trois autres sorciers en se levant ce matin-là, Drago comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il partageait un sentiment en commun avec Potter et les deux Weasley.

Ensemble, ils prirent un petit-déjeuner sans conviction, juste dans l'idée de se remplir l'estomac et de se donner des forces pour la journée qui les attendait. À cette idée, Drago sentait ses tripes se tordre. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas prendre des risques, il n'aimait pas partir à l'aventure. Il n'aimait pas aller à l'avant du danger, en plein dans la gueule du loup-garou. Et pourtant. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce jour-là.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Potter lui signala d'un geste de la tête qu'ils démarraient. Et dans la minute qui suivait, Weasley, Potter et lui-même étaient arrivés au Ministère de la Magie, dans le bureau de Potter lui-même, prêts à éplucher les trouvailles de la nuit. Trois imposants dossiers reposaient sur le meuble, autour duquel ils s'assirent, se saisissant chacun de l'un d'entre eux.

Et les informations n'étaient pas des moindres. D'un regard échangé avec ses – anciens ? – rivaux, Drago se rendit rapidement compte que les faits répertoriés étaient similaires : autant Smith que Jones et Richard, avait accumulé les atteintes à la personne des Moldus et des non-Moldus. De petites infractions pour commencer – insultes, menaces, humiliations publiques – les trois sorcières avaient progressivement commis des faits en gravité croissante. Smith avait d'ailleurs été suspectée dans la disparition d'une Moldue, mais comme aucune preuve n'avait pu être retenue contre elle, elle avait été relâchée. C'était tout bonnement…incroyable. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi abasourdi de toute sa vie.

\- Comment des sorcières aussi méprisables peuvent-elles encore se trouver en liberté ? s'écria Weasley.

Drago allait lui répliquer qu'avec de l'expérience, il n'était pas si difficile d'échapper à la Justice magique, surtout quand on connaissait des Mangemorts émérites, mais Potter le devança.

\- C'est compliqué à démontrer, Ron. Et tu imagines bien qu'on doit faire preuve de précaution vis-à-vis des Moldus. Et puis elles ont commencé en étant mineures, répliqua-t-il. Le Mangenmagot est toujours plus clément envers les sorciers mineurs.

Le roux sembla bougonner et chacun se replongea dans sa lecture.

\- J'en ai assez lu, déclara soudainement Drago. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'on a besoin de preuves supplémentaires pour intervenir ? On n'est peut-être pas certains à cent pourcents que ce soit elles, mais ça y correspond fichtrement bien.

Weasley poussa un soupir de soulagement en déposant son dossier, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

\- J'approuve totalement, dit-il. Harry ?

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma ce dernier. La question est : chez laquelle des trois on intervient en premier ?

Weasley rouvrit alors son dossier, à la page de la fiche d'identification de Laura Smith. Il poussa un juron.

\- Harry ! Je crois que c'est chez elle qu'il faut se rendre ! Regarde son adresse ! cria-t-il comme un animal apeuré.

Potter se pencha à son tour sur le parchemin, et s'arrêta deux secondes de trop dessus. Drago l'observait, inconscient de ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- C'est la même adresse, pas vrai ? ajouta Ron, d'une voix d'où perçait à la fois de l'impatience et de l'affolement.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de se rétracter et d'ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, pour en sortir un autre, beaucoup plus imposant encore. À l'envers, Drago crut y lire « Yaxley – déplacements ».

\- Mille Gorgones…, lâcha Potter.

Drago attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais comme le silence était retombé sans que personne ne le brise, il n'y tint plus.

\- Quelqu'un m'expliquerait ? Peut-être hein…

Potter releva la tête vers lui, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de son existence. Il déplaça les deux dossiers pour les positionner devant lui, lui présentant les éléments dignes d'intérêt du doigt.

\- Ça, c'est l'adresse de Smith. C'est à Cherry Island, une île des Highlands, en Écosse, expliqua-t-il. L'île est évitée par les Moldus, parce qu'elle est réputée abriter un monstre dans le lac Loch Ness. On ne peut y accéder que par voie maritime, ou par les airs, parce que c'est une zone anti-transplanage.

Il passa son doigt sur le parchemin du second dossier, qui concernait les déplacements de Yaxley.

\- Et ça, c'est l'endroit où Yaxley n'a cessé d'aller et de revenir durant les derniers mois. C'est à Fort Augustus. À peine à un kilomètre de l'île.

Un silence glacial, digne d'un Détraqueur, tomba dans la pièce. Ce fut Potter qui se reprit en premier.

\- Je crois que l'on n'a plus une minute à perdre. Si Hermione est quelque part, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit là-bas. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, Smith a au moins un lien avec Yaxley. On ne peut pas laisser passer cet indice, décréta-t-il.

 **ODODODOD**

Deux équipes d'Aurors, Potter et Weasley compris, se tenaient devant le Manoir de l'île de Cherry. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas avec combien de Mangemorts ils allaient se retrouver baguette à baguette.

Ils venaient de faire la traversée du lac sur des balais, et se tenaient maintenant prêts à pénétrer par surprise au domicile de Smith. Un liquide bilieux était remonté dans la gorge de Drago. Il ne faisait pas le fier.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas Auror. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'être le premier à entrer. Ce n'était pas lui qui prendrait les plus gros risques. Il avait été décidé avec Potter qu'il n'entrerait qu'après tout le monde. Si combat il y avait, cela ferait une diversion pendant que lui pourrait filer droit dans les cachots, où il y avait une plus grande probabilité qu'Hermione se trouve – si elle était là. Et alors, il pourrait s'enfuir avec elle, l'éloigner de tout danger, pendant que les Aurors faisaient leur travail.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, Potter donna le coup d'envoi, pendant que lui restait en arrière, sous couvert. Il devait attendre quinze minutes, le temps de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Même si rien ne serait certain.

Drago resta donc caché pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il sentait l'angoisse s'insinuer en lui, de plus en plus intensément, comme une fumée incolore, inodore, mais qui l'étouffait. Elle s'était répandue insidieusement, et à présent, il était trop tard pour la contrôler.

Et puis Drago entendit des bruits d'explosion. Des ondes de choc se répercutaient contre les murs de la demeure. Des sortilèges. Des duels étaient en cours.

Alors il se redressa péniblement, peu enclin à entrer. Mais l'image d'Hermione lui apparut ; et son visage lui donna le courage nécessaire. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, coûte que coûte. Comme prévu, il entra par une porte transversale, qui donnait sur une sorte de buanderie. Il la traversa, contournant la scène de luttes, et passa par un dédale de couloirs qu'il pressentait mener vers les cachots.

Avant qu'il puisse y parvenir, un drôle de bruit attira son attention. Il était discret, couvert par les bruits de la lutte qui se jouait non loin, et pourtant, il l'avait entendu. Il se retourna.

Devant lui se tenait nulle autre que Laura Smith. L'index levé, elle le déplaçait de gauche à droite, dans un signe de réprobation. Mais son visage exprimait l'amusement.

\- Drago, Drago, Drago, commença-t-elle.

En cet instant, elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à sa tante, et il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois. Mais une petite voix intérieure lui souffla que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore.

\- Je ne te croyais pas tombé aussi bas, commenta-t-elle, comme s'il lui avait demandé son avis. Risquer ta vie pour une vulgaire Sang-de-bourbe. Vraiment ?

Drago sentit la haine monter en lui, comme une potion à laquelle on aurait malencontreusement ajouté un ingrédient potentiellement explosif. Mais il se retint, gardant un masque impassible.

\- Finalement, ils avaient tous raison. La famille Malefoy a bel et bien perdu de sa splendeur d'autrefois. Vous n'êtes plus dignes de votre statut de Sang pur, déclara-t-elle piteusement.

Drago serra les dents face à cette insulte à son nom. Mais avec ses sornettes, la sorcière venait de lui donner une idée. Il sentit un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, idiote ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème destiné à redorer l'image de mon père auprès de la communauté magique, bluffa-t-il. Comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais réellement éprouver des sentiments pour une Sang-de-bourbe ?

Il avait craché les derniers mots, comme pour exprimer tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Mais ce sentiment n'était pas très difficile à dévoiler, en vérité ; il le ressentait réellement, mais pas envers Hermione. Pas en regard de son supposé « sang sale ». Il le ressentait pour la sorcière qui se tenait en face de lui.

Il voulait goûter à la vengeance. Il voulait qu'elle souffre pour ce qu'il imaginait qu'elle avait fait subir à Hermione. Il ressentait tellement de répugnance envers Smith en cet instant, qu'il devait se retenir de lui cracher au visage. Mais il était un Serpentard. Il était un Malefoy. Il était plus malin que ça. Et sa victoire sur Smith serait plus savoureuse encore que le simple plaisir de lui projeter de la salive sur sa face hideuse.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda Smith d'une petite voix, toute trace d'amusement ayant quitté son visage. Tout ça…c'était de la comédie ?

Smith avait perdu toute contenance. Drago en profita pour entrer dans la brèche. Elle était fichue.

\- Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix froide. Il faut vraiment être crétin pour avoir cru le contraire.

\- Mais…mais alors…, douta Smith. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avec des Aurors ?

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Elle était tellement crédule ; il serait facile de la convaincre.

\- Tout n'est qu'une mascarade, Smith. Je leur ai dit que je me battrais avec eux, mais je ne peux pas me battre contre mes frères de Sangs-purs, l'embrouilla-t-il davantage. Je suis venu pour chercher la Sang-de-bourbe. L'achever de ma propre baguette, pendant qu'ils me font encore confiance. Et quand ce sera fait, plus aucun partisan ne pourra douter du dévouement des Malefoy envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

La stupeur était clairement lisible sur le visage de la sorcière. Il la sentait prête à craquer. Il pourrait alors abattre sa dernière carte. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Alors…alors…, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Nous deux…ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir ?

Drago ne savait pas comment la sorcière en était arrivée à une conclusion aussi grotesque, mais il saisit cette opportunité pour la tirer à son avantage. Et comme s'il jouait à la bataille explosive, Drago abattit son Joker ultime…

Il se composa un visage sérieux, et vrilla alors ses pupilles dans celles de Smith, qui semblait sur le point de rendre les armes à la moindre de ses paroles.

\- Tu as indéniablement plus de classe qu'Elle, lui chuchota-t-il, lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux pour la glisser derrière son oreille.

Il aurait juré l'avoir vu défaillir pendant une seconde, comme si son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il allait gagner. Il était en train de gagner, son emprise était presque parfaite. Il voyait dans ses yeux toute sa faiblesse, et il n'était qu'à deux pattes de boullu d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait d'elle.

Alors il acheva sa dernière carte. Il pencha son visage sur celui de Smith, qui n'effectua aucun mouvement pour échapper à ses lèvres. Drago réprima son dégoût lorsqu'ils se touchèrent et que Smith se laissa tomber dans son étreinte. Elle était fichue.

Quand elle se recula, Drago put percevoir les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Il continua, ne perdant pas de vue son dragon de bataille.

\- Montre-moi où elle se trouve, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire, lui susurra-t-il sans rompre leur contact visuel.

Smith acquiesça, complètement obnubilée par ses paroles et ses actes.

Elle le précéda, l'emmenant dans une cage d'escalier dérobée derrière un immense tableau. Un flambeau se tenait à un mètre de là, quelques marches plus bas. Drago sentit l'occasion rêvée, maintenant qu'il connaissait le chemin pour atteindre les cachots. Il la laissa descendre un peu, dégainant sa baguette. Et d'un maléfice informulé, il la pétrifia avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Il descendit à son tour, avant d'attraper le flambeau et d'observer à la flamme le corps étendu de la sorcière. Elle avait roulé à quelques marches de là, entraînée par sa chute. En passant au-dessus d'elle, il s'arrêta et fit ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire dès qu'il l'avait vue : il lui cracha au visage. Puis il reprit sa route dans les profondeurs du Manoir.

Il arriva rapidement à un palier et passa sous la voûte de pierre, parvenant à un long couloir où se déroulait une série de portes en bois. Les cachots. Enfin. Restait à trouver dans lequel se trouvait Hermione.

Il se dirigea vers le premier judas, glissant son regard dans la cellule. Il se recula instantanément. Des cadavres. Entassés comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon. Dans la cellule suivante, il découvrit le même spectacle. Dans le troisième également. Et ainsi de suite. Drago craignait de plus en plus de percevoir la chevelure brune d'Hermione dans l'entassement des corps. Mais lorsqu'il parvint à la dixième et dernière porte, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine : Hermione était là, allongée sur le sol. Il ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde avant de reculer et de lancer un sortilège de déverrouillage.

Accrochant la torche sur une attache du mur, il se rua sur Hermione, voulant vérifier à tout prix qu'elle respirait encore.

\- Hermione ? l'appela-t-il en glissant une main dans son cou pour vérifier son pouls. Hermione ?

Et au moment où il remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, il vit également ses paupières papillonner. Soulagé, il l'attira à lui, la serrant contre son torse.

\- Hermione…tu es vivante, chuchota-t-il.

Il se sentit soudainement mieux. La boule dans sa gorge, dont il venait de prendre conscience de son existence, commençait à diminuer. Il embrassa sa lionne, partout dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, tellement il était heureux de la retrouver.

\- Dra…go…c'…est…toi ? fit Hermione d'une voix fluette.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui, c'est moi…, lui répondit-il. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

\- Je suis sûrement morte alors…, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago se recula pour observer le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait les yeux fermés, elle paraissait faible.

\- Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec crainte.

\- Parce que je suis toujours enfermée… Mais tu es là… Alors je dois être au paradis…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire, berçant Hermione d'avant en arrière. Il était soulagé, tellement soulagé. Et la douce innocence des paroles que venait de prononcer Hermione était touchante. En cet instant, elle était faible, probablement un peu désorientée. Mais au-delà de ça, ses mots signifiaient beaucoup.

Tout en continuant à la bercer en silence, Drago se promit qu'il la protégerait coûte que coûte. Parce que c'est ce que l'on faisait chez les Malefoy. On protégeait les siens. Et Hermione en faisait définitivement partie.

 **ODODODOD**

Après un laps de temps impossible à quantifier du point de vue de Drago, celui-ci se décida à se relever, portant Hermione qui ne pouvait tenir sur ses jambes. Elle ne semblait pas totalement présente, et il fallait que Drago l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste.

Par souci de facilité, il laissa le flambeau au niveau du cachot, et s'orienta grâce à la luminosité de sa baguette. Ça n'en était pas facile pour autant, mais au moins, il ne risquait pas une catastrophe avec le feu.

Il remonta les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre en enjambant Smith – il lui écrasa un doigt au passage, provoquant un craquement qui résonna dans les cachots, mais il n'en eut cure – et continua à avancer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs du Manoir, il s'aperçut du calme qui y régnait. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, mais par mesure de précaution, il avança aussi silencieusement que l'aurait fait un serpent.

En passant à proximité de la pièce centrale du Manoir – en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude -, Drago perçut les voix de Potter et de Weasley.

\- …au Bureau, fit la voix de Potter.

\- Maintenant, on devrait aller voir après Hermione, non ? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que Malefoy est parti, et on n'a pas vu Smith…, sous-entendit le roux.

Potter marqua une pause, et Drago l'imagina en train de hocher la tête.

\- Tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? lui demanda Potter.

Malgré l'effort que lui demandait le fait de porter Hermione, à moitié inconsciente, Drago attendit la réponse de Weasley, qui tarda un peu. Il grimaça. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à la porter. Mais c'était sans compter les lésions que les médecins lui avaient détectées, et dont il n'avait pas parlé à Hermione, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

\- Ou que Malefoy a agi en traître…, répondit Weasley.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa malgré lui. Il doutait que Potter et Weasley lui fassent réellement confiance un jour, et c'était légitime. Il ne s'y attendait de toute façon pas, tant qu'Hermione avait foi en lui, il s'en fichait… Mais l'entendre n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Je t'avoue qu'avec Malefoy, je ne sais jamais si c'est du lard ou du licheur, admit Potter. Mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs. Nous verrons.

Avant que l'un des deux puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Drago décida que c'était le moment de se montrer. D'un coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte qui se tenait en face de lui et pénétra dans un salon spacieux – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait -, sous le regard de Potter et de Weasley. D'autres Aurors tournèrent la tête vers lui à son entrée, mais se remirent bien vite à leurs affaires, qui consistait apparemment en la fouille des lieux. Pas de corps en vue. Ils avaient déjà dû être évacués.

Potter s'approcha de lui, le regard rivé sur Hermione.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton d'où transparaissait l'inquiétude.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Elle n'est pas tout à fait connectée à la réalité, mais elle va bien. Je soupçonne un maléfice de confusion amplifiée. C'est de la magie noire. Mais avec les soins adéquats, elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles, expliqua-t-il.

\- O.K., tu l'emmènes à Sainte Mangouste alors ? supposa Harry.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, lui répondit Drago, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Cependant, il s'arrêta avant de quitter la pièce, se tournant à nouveau vers son rival de toujours.

\- Potter ?

L'interpellé leva la tête, prêt à l'écouter.

\- Tu devrais aller faire un tour aux cachots. Pour ton enquête, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Je…d'accord, lui répondit-il, surpris. Merci.

D'un mouvement de tête, Drago lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

\- Tu trouveras également Smith sur ton chemin, ajouta-t-il.

\- En vie ?

\- Un simple _Enervatum_ suffira à la ranimer.

 **ODODODOD**

Harry venait de rentrer chez lui, et après une douche bien méritée, il avait proposé à Ginny d'aller s'allonger un peu. Il était épuisé, mais il voulait lui parler un peu avant.

Sous les yeux anxieux de la femme qu'il aimait, il commença à raconter. Il en avait besoin, et il savait qu'elle serait une oreille attentive.

Il lui raconta son stress par rapport à l'enquête qui n'avait pas avancé pendant des mois et des mois. Il lui raconta son sentiment d'horreur lorsqu'Hermione avait été capturée. Il lui raconta les affrontements, ses doutes par rapport au fait de gérer la situation, une fois confronté à Yaxley. Il lui raconta son sentiment de culpabilité, lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps inanimé de son collègue, Anton. Il lui raconta combien il doutait de Malefoy, mais combien il avait été utile également. Il lui raconta l'aversion qu'il avait ressentie envers les partisans de Voldemort, en découvrant les cadavres dans les cachots.

Il lui raconta aussi les interrogatoires qui avaient suivi, découvrant enfin la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Laura Smith était en réalité la fille cachée de Yaxley. Après la guerre, il l'avait retrouvée, et il l'avait manipulée pour qu'elle se joigne à sa cause : rayer du monde les Moldus et les Nés-moldus. Il n'avait pas été très difficile de faire avouer Smith. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer du moment où elle avait retrouvé sa conscience jusqu'au moment où Harry avait ordonné qu'on la mette en détention préventive jusqu'à son passage devant le Mangenmagot.

Elle avait avoué à demi-mot que Malefoy l'avait manipulée pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle était dépassée, elle avait juste voulu un peu de reconnaissance, d'abord vis-à-vis de son père, puis de Malefoy, qu'elle avait apparemment aimé…ou bien qu'elle aimait toujours. Mais elle se sentait comme un jouet dont on s'était servi, sans considérer l'être humain qui était derrière.

Elle avait onze ans quand son père l'avait contactée pour la première fois. Elle venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard, repartie à Serpentard malgré le fait que le Choixpeau avait hésité avec Poufsouffle. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu déshonorer l'image qu'elle avait de son père, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas ; elle avait supplié le Choixpeau d'opter pour la maison des serpents. Elle avait toujours admiré de loin Malefoy, mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais adressé un seul regard. Après tout, elle était un an plus jeune, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à la hauteur, même des autres filles de son âge. Elle cachait son manque d'assurance derrière des actes de délinquance toujours plus importants en gravité, entraînant avec elle ses amies Jones et Richard. Elle avait toujours espéré voir les yeux de son père briller de fierté ; mais elle avait toujours dû se contenter de ses froides approbations.

Quand Malefoy et elle avaient eu une aventure, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, elle avait cru qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être aimée en retour. Mais il n'en était rien. Il l'avait jetée comme un vulgaire déchet ; pire que cela, peu de temps après, il avait assumé au grand jour sa relation avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Smith s'était sentie sale. Elle s'était sentie comme une moins que rien.

Alors quand son père lui avait proposé, par loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa mémoire, de tuer des Moldus et des Nés-moldus, et de l'aider à les garder enfermés dans les cachots de son Manoir – sa mère était décédée deux ans auparavant, et elle en avait eu l'héritage sans condition -, elle avait accepté. Elle avait tellement de rage en elle, et ce besoin toujours plus grandissant de reconnaissance qu'elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Pendant des mois, son père était venu – puis reparti – pour préparer un nouveau plan : il voulait la Sang-de-bourbe Granger. En la tuant elle, il obtiendrait à tout jamais la vénération des autres partisans. Entre son besoin d'amour de son père et la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers la Sang-de-bourbe qui lui avait volé son amant, elle n'avait pas eu à réfléchir. Elle l'avait aidé, en fermant les yeux sur ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Elle n'avait pas voulu voir que son père s'en fichait de ses sentiments, qu'il avait même prévu de s'en prendre à Malefoy, qu'il considérait comme un traître à son sang. Et ce jour-là, elle avait également compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais Malefoy pour elle, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

C'était ce qui avait ouvert les vannes. Smith avait basé toute sa vie sur l'idéalisation d'un homme qui ne l'avait jamais reconnue comme sa fille, et qui ne le ferait probablement jamais, tant il était obnubilé par sa quête de pouvoir. Et elle avait passé plusieurs années à aimer un autre homme, qui avait finalement donné son cœur à une autre femme. Une femme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais estimer en raison du statut de son sang, et qui la faisait se sentir tellement misérable en comparaison.

Harry ne ressentait aucune pitié pour cette fille. Mais il ne pouvait que constater qu'une fois de plus, un sorcier pouvait faire les pires choix. Par soif de pouvoir ou par soif de reconnaissance. Même par besoin d'amour. Et il ressentait tant de désolation pour ces trajectoires de vie qui auraient pu être tout autre.

Il observa sa petite amie, qui l'avait enlacé sans dire un mot pendant son récit, l'écoutant simplement. Il détailla son visage, ses yeux marron, ses longs cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseur qu'il trouvait si adorables. Elle était belle, mais elle était également une femme courageuse, pleine de ressources. Elle était une femme de valeurs, et dès l'instant où il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour elle, il y avait de ça plus de trois ans, il avait su qu'elle serait toujours là. Il avait compris qu'il la voudrait toujours à ses côtés, dans les moments les plus beaux, mais aussi dans les pires moments. Il se battrait pour son bonheur.

Il baissa son regard sur son ventre, pensant à cet enfant à naître. Pour lui aussi, il se battrait. Et toute histoire lui avait une fois de plus fait prendre conscience que l'amour était la seule arme contre toutes ces trajectoires malheureuses.

Posant sa main sur l'abdomen de Ginny, il vrilla son regard dans ses pupilles.

\- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, lui confia-t-il.

Ginny lui sourit doucement, mais n'ajouta rien, pressentant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je voudrais que tu sois ma femme, Gin'. Est-ce que tu voudrais de moi comme époux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il vit les yeux de Ginny briller d'émotions, pendant qu'elle acquiesçait.

\- Oh ! Oui, Harry. Oui, je voudrais être ta femme, lui répondit-elle.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser empli de douceur. Pour tous les deux, leur amour était une évidence.

 **ODODODOD**

Drago se réveilla doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il avait comme la sensation de se réveiller après un coma. Sa bouche était désagréablement pâteuse, il éprouvait quelques douleurs, mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait pas l'impression de trop mal se porter.

Le visage d'Hermione lui vint à l'esprit et les derniers événements se ravivèrent à sa mémoire. L'incursion sur l'île Cherry. Le face à face avec Smith. Les cachots. Les cadavres. Hermione. Le retour en balai. Puis l'arrivée à Sainte Mangouste où, à peine Hermione avait-elle été emmenée sur une civière, il s'était évanoui. À partir de là, c'était le trou noir.

Il regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant une chambre d'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il trouve Hermione, qu'il s'assure qu'elle allait bien. Il tenta de se relever, quand ses jambes fléchirent, et il retomba lourdement sur le lit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant.

\- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes réveillé, le salua le médicomage qui l'avait déjà pris en charge précédemment. Il est un peu tôt pour vous lever, vous venez de subir une opération et une série de sortilèges de guérison relativement lourdes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Drago.

Le médecin lui sourit.

\- Les lésions que vous présentiez lors de votre précédent séjour se sont aggravées suite aux efforts que vous avez fournis ces deux derniers jours. À tel point que cela a provoqué une hémorragie interne, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais vous avez eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Un peu de repos et vous serez rapidement sur pied.

\- Et Hermione ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Le sourire du médicomage s'agrandit.

\- Miss Granger se porte bien. Elle ne présente aucune séquelle, mais son état requiert un séjour hospitalier d'une quinzaine de jours, pour qu'elle puisse récupérer sa pleine conscience, sous une surveillance spécialisée, l'informa-t-il.

\- Je veux la voir, décida Drago.

Le médicomage ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il dut réaliser que son patient n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, comme la dernière fois.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il. Je vais vous chercher un fauteuil roulant et je vous amène à elle.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le médicomage arrêta la chaise devant le lit d'Hermione, avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant les deux amoureux en tête à tête.

Drago tendit le bras vers Hermione, attrapant sa main au passage.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle en glissant ses doigts entre ceux du blond.

Drago lui sourit, plongeant dans le regard chocolat de sa lionne. Elle lui parut encore un peu faible, mais elle était là, avec lui.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Fatiguée, lui répondit-elle. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es en fauteuil roulant ?

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je vais bien, tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qui compte, déclara-t-il.

Hermione capitula d'un hochement de tête, manquant probablement d'énergie pour insister.

\- Et Harry ? Et Ron ?

\- La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils allaient bien, lui dit-il.

Le visage d'Hermione sembla s'apaiser. Elle baissa son regard sur leurs doigts enlacés.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, chuchota-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle savait. Drago ne répondit pas, mais il serra davantage la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il en avait en quelque sorte besoin. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre que ce contact le rassurait.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Hermione.

Il sourit. Comment elle avait fait pour deviner, alors qu'il montrait un visage sans expression, il ne le savait pas.

\- Oui, admit-il. Mais pas maintenant. Repose-toi d'abord. Rien ne presse.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! :D Comme vous le savez, ce chapitre est un "rajout" suite à mon incapacité à restreindre certains chapitres (bon en vrai, c'est juste la faute de mes personnages. Moi j'y suis pour rien s'ils vivent trop de choses). Quelques nouveautés ici, et j'espère vous avez surpris ! J'attends votre avis ! :D

Déjà, il y a une alternance entre les POV d'Harry et de Drago, et plus du tout d'Hermione !

Ensuite, il y a la révélation sur le fin fond de cette histoire avec Yaxley. Je me suis d'ailleurs bien marrée en lisant vos théories. J'étais même surprise à vrai dire, il y a eu beaucoup de soupçons sur Andrew, alors que pas du tout. Le vilain était le vilain, tout simplement ahah

Enfin, plus d'action ici. J'ai essayé de m'améliorer par rapport au chapitre 23, même s'il n'y a pas de duels décrits puisque cette partie est sous le POV de Drago. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire son altercation avec Laura ! :D

Mon cliffhanger est gentil cette fois, non ? :D Vous vous doutez bien de la suite, je pense. :p Bon pour cette fic, les cliffhangers, c'est terminé, en fait. Dans le prochain, je clôture l'histoire, puis il y aura l'épilogue et les outtakes. Aaaaah, je peine à me dire que c'est la fin, vraiment. Mais bon !

A bientôt les loulous, plein d'amours, de paillettes et de licornes magiques. 3


	26. Chapter26: le souaffle est dans son camp

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous et j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis. L'histoire se dénoue ici, même s'il reste un épilogue et deux outtakes (deux morceaux extraits de l'histoire), mais ces deux extraits ne concernent plus nos deux amoureux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, mais j'ai terminé d'écrire tout cela, et pour ceux qui suivent ma page Facebook, vous savez que j'ai pleuré. XD C'est tellement triste de clôturer cette histoire. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Autre chose, j'ai enfin décidé des gagnants pour les concours (avec les trois questions, si vous vous rappelez bien). Finalement, il y en aura six. Mais je garde tout cela pour l'épilogue ! mouhahah

Pour la dernière scène de ce chapitre, vous pouvez vous mettre dans l'ambiance avec ces deux chansons : **A Great Big World** \- _Say something_ & **Christina Perri** \- _Human_.

Je réponds aux reviewers anonymes et je vous laisse à ce chapitre. On se rejoint plus bas, bonne lecture ! :D

P.S. : Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont encouragée pour les examens. Ça ne s'est pas hyper bien passé ahah J'en ai raté cinq sur neuf. Mais vous avez été un rayon de soleil dans cette période difficile. Cœur sur vous !

 **Laaa** : Hellooo ! Du coup, l'attente a été beaucoup plus longue ici ahah Merci ! :D Oui ouf ! Pas Andrew. Mais j'ai quand même bien ri en lisant tous les soupçons sur lui ahah Ah oui, heureusement que Drago était tout seul pour le sale coup à Smith, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. ahah Harry l'aurait tué sur place. Ah oui, tu crois que Drago va lui dire "je t'aime"... ? :D Boh tu verras... ahah

 **Marie Grint** : Ce n'est rien. :p Moi aussi, je suis triste. :( C'est excellent ahah Merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Slytherin** : Mon ego aime tes répétitions ahah Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui tu n'aimais pas dans le changement de POV ? C'est vrai qu'au début, je voulais écrit du POV Hermione, mais ça ne m'aurait pas permis de développer ce que je souhaitais dans le chapitre. Et à un moment donné, ça m'a semblé comme une évidence d'écrire une partie sous le POV Harry. Ahah oui, j'ai été surprise des doutes sur Andrew, du coup, ça a surpris que ça ne soit pas du tout lui la taupe. Mais tant mieux, oui ! :D

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup ! :D Voilà la suite. :p

 **Ayano** : Alors TOI ! Tu m'as fait pleurer à chaudes larmes. Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour ta magnifique review. Bon, pour te répondre, tu peux me faire des romans quand tu veux. J'adore lire les reviews, j'y prends beaucoup de plaisir. Donc lâche-toi, c'est avec grand plaisir ! :D Mais tout ce que tu me dis est tellement...waw ! J'en perds mes mots, et à te relire pour te répondre, j'en ai à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Que tu déclames ainsi ton amour pour OD... C'est mon bébé, tu vois ? Et ça me touche tellement, tellement, tellement fort ! C'est aussi grâce aux lecteurs que cette aventure est si merveilleuse. Peut-être que toute seule dans mon coin, je n'aurais jamais su la terminer. Et voilà où j'en suis... Je suis fière de mon histoire, de ce que j'en ai fait, et de lire qu'elle suscite ce genre de réactions...c'est juste indescriptible. C'est magique. Et j'espère pouvoir faire aussi bien pour ma prochaine fic longue. Je peux te rassurer en tout cas, tu m'as vraiment transmis ton amour à travers une seule review. Alors, encore une fois, merci beaucoup. J'espère que le dénouement te plaira. Des bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : le souaffle est dans son camp**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait été sauvée par Drago et ses amis. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste il y avait de cela quelques jours, quand les Médicomages avaient décrété qu'elle avait suffisamment retrouvé ses capacités de discernement.

Heureusement, elle avait pu compter sur Drago pour lui apporter des notes de cours, même si elle savait qu'il trouvait ça ridicule. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se repose plutôt que de passer ses journées à étudier. Mais on ne se refaisait pas. Cela faisait partie de son caractère.

Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup à rattraper. Entre son enlèvement et son hospitalisation, elle avait manqué quinze jours de cours. Rien que d'y penser, l'idée la rendait folle d'angoisse. Surtout qu'elle venait de réaliser que le premier trimestre était passé à une allure folle ; le mois de décembre venait de commencer, sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Mais il y avait plusieurs aspects positifs liés aux récents événements.

D'abord, elle avait rapidement appris qu'Harry, Ron et Drago avaient collaboré pour la retrouver. Et aucun des trois n'avait manqué mourir dans un affrontement puéril. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il y avait de l'amélioration dans l'air.

Ensuite, Drago avait paru touché par sa disparition, au point qu'il se montrait étonnement doux et protecteur envers elle. D'un point de vue extérieur, on n'aurait pas remarqué de différence, mais Hermione savait que ses attitudes passées étaient plutôt animées par le besoin de garder une certaine distance. Même s'il s'était montré de plus en plus attentionné avec elle au fil du temps, elle sentait une différence notable depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de Yaxley.

Enfin, avec sa victimisation, le personnel médicomage lui avait proposé un suivi psychomagique à l'hôpital. Et comme elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps d'écrire à celle qu'elle avait trouvée, elle avait accepté. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vu cinq fois son psychomage, à raison d'une séance par semaine. Elle pleurait souvent, parce qu'elle avait enfui pas mal de souffrances, mais elle avait aussi la sensation que son cœur s'allégeait au fur et à mesure de la thérapie.

Même si sa dépression lui paraissait loin derrière elle, Hermione savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à travailler pour aller mieux. Mais entre ses séances de psychomagie et la présence de Drago dans sa vie, elle était confiante.

Lui aussi se portait mieux, d'ailleurs. Il avait récupéré de ses blessures, qui avaient causé une hémorragie interne. Elle avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il lui avait caché son état de santé, même s'il avait agi ainsi pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais à côté de cela, il se montrait tellement attentif envers elle, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le bouder très longtemps.

Aussi, il avait fait quelque chose qui avait beaucoup étonné Hermione : il avait organisé une après-midi à trois, avec sa mère, et celui-ci aurait lieu pas plus tard que le lendemain. Pour le père de Drago, il était encore trop tôt. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter que son fils entretienne une relation avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Du reste, Drago lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui faisait plus aucune remarque à ce niveau ; Lucius se contentait de l'observer, les sourcils arqués, comme s'il essayait de trouver une logique à la situation.

Avec ce repas organisé, Hermione s'était fait la réflexion que ses propres parents n'étaient même pas au courant qu'elle était en couple depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait donc décidé de leur écrire pour le leur annoncer. Sa mère lui avait immédiatement répondu ; si elle était un peu désappointée du manque de confidences de la part de sa fille, pour un sujet aussi important, elle avait également montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme…et elle avait souhaité rencontrer Drago au plus vite. Une seconde rencontre avait alors été organisée, au grand dam de Drago, qui n'était pas très confiant à l'idée de rencontrer les Granger. Et en particulier le père d'Hermione.

Après tout, il avait été odieux avec la brune durant leur adolescence. Si lui-même avait été père, il aurait stupefixié le premier sorcier qui aurait osé approcher sa fille, alors si ce sorcier l'avait blessée d'une quelconque manière… Enfin, c'était ce qu'Hermione en déduisait en le voyant à la fois peu confiant et contrit. Mais si la brune avait conscience de tout cela, elle ne s'inquiétait pas autant que lui.

En vérité, elle n'avait jamais parlé de Drago à ses parents. Elle ne leur avait jamais raconté ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant leur scolarité, tout simplement parce qu'étant plus jeune, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils puissent comprendre les tensions existantes entre Sangs-purs et Nés-moldus. Ensuite, elle avait grandi, et si elle avait compris que ces tensions étaient comparables au racisme basé sur la couleur de peau ou la religion, elle n'avait pas voulu tracasser ses parents.

Un coup porté à la fenêtre de sa chambre sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Relevant la tête, elle reconnut la chouette de Charlotte et lui ouvrit. Après un silence prolongé, Hermione s'était décidée à prendre sa plume pour écrire à son amie. Elle lui avait tout raconté de ses péripéties. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Charlotte avait fait une diatribe du cas de Laura Smith. Si les deux amies s'étaient accordées pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un horrible personnage, jamais elles ne se seraient doutées de son implication dans un réseau ségrégationniste. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela.

Enfin ! Tout cela datait du temps où Hermione se trouvait encore à Sainte Mangouste. Elle reporta son attention au moment présent, avec la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je suis impatience que les vacances de Noël arrivent. Je décompte les jours jusqu'au 22 décembre. Je ne rêve que de lectures au coin du feu, avec un verre de vin chaud, et de fêtes où l'on se remplit l'estomac jusqu'à pas d'heure, alors qu'on est déjà plein à craquer depuis des lustres quand vient l'heure du dessert. Je rêve de faire la grasse matinée, de regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre sans devoir la braver pour me rendre à mes cours. Je rêve d'un peu de repos et de détente en famille ! Pour toi comme pour moi, ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos. Mais je suis persuadée qu'on va gérer, comme pour notre première année ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour ça en soit autrement._

 _Sinon, tu as prévu quoi toi pour les vacances ? J'imagine que tu as prévu de rentrer chez tes parents. Peut-être que tu as prévu de voir tes amis de Poudlard aussi. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que ça se passe avec Drago ? Tu avais l'air de dire dans tes dernières lettres qu'ils se toléraient. C'est un bon début. Je suis contente pour toi !_

 _Voir ta bouille ébouriffée me manque quand même. J'espère qu'on s'organisera encore des retrouvailles pendant les vacances d'été._

 _Bises,_

 _Charlotte._

Hermione sourit en lisant la dernière phrase de son amie. Elle aussi lui manquait. Même si elle avait Drago, ses meilleurs amis et d'autres connaissances sympathiques à la faculté, ce n'était quand même pas la même chose. Charlotte restait la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée à la faculté, et elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir continuer ses études avec elle.

Prenant sa plume et son encre, Hermione s'empressa de rédiger une réponse.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Dans quelques instants, elle allait prendre le thé en compagnie de Drago et de sa mère. Elle sentait le stress l'envahir, et son précieux bracelet ne l'aidait pas tellement à canaliser ses émotions.

\- Du calme, ma belle, lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille, en l'entourant de ses bras. Tout va bien se passer. Ma mère t'apprécie déjà.

\- Mmmh ! lui répondit Hermione en se nichant dans son cou. J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Mais oui, lui assura-t-il.

Tout en disant cela, il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, et Hermione se blottit davantage contre lui.

\- Et si je ne trouve rien à lui raconter ? se demanda Hermione à haute voix.

Drago rit doucement.

\- Comme si toi, Hermione Granger, la pire miss-je-sais-tout que Merlin ait donné de connaître, tu n'allais pas avoir quelque chose à raconter, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione sortit de son étreinte pour regarder Drago dans les yeux.

\- Bon, d'accord, admit-elle. Mais et si je disais quelque chose de totalement ridicule et que je passais pour une idiote ?

Cette fois, le blond s'esclaffa franchement.

\- Au pire, tu passeras pour une sorcière extrêmement adorable par timidité, lui répondit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser sur le front, tandis qu'Hermione virait au cramoisi.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les lèvres de Drago appuyées contre le front d'Hermione, avant qu'il ne se recule.

\- On y va ? suggéra-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, et ils partirent donc en direction du quartier sorcier du comté du Wiltshire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon de thé où ils devaient retrouver Narcissa Black, Hermione remarqua l'effet immédiat qu'avaient les lieux sur Drago. Il lui tint la porte, la laissa le précéder et choisir leur table. Il affichait également une mine plus sérieuse. Hermione s'en serait amusée si elle n'avait pas une boule dans la gorge.

Narcissa Black ne tarda pas à arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait son entrée dans la boutique. Drago se leva pour l'accueillir, et Hermione en fit de même, ne sachant pas comment se comporter pour donner une bonne impression. Au premier regard échangé avec la mère de Drago, Hermione eut la sensation de ne pas avoir agir dans la conformité. La blonde affichait un doux sourire. Mais un sourire conciliant. Et c'était ce qui avait donné cette sensation à Hermione.

\- Mère, la salua Drago.

\- Mon fils, lui répondit la blonde. Miss Granger.

Hermione la salua à son tour, et ils s'assirent tous les trois. Hermione était troublée. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait quelques années plus tôt, agissant selon des règles de politesse imposées par l'école, tout en risquant de se faire réprimander si elle ne les respectait pas.

La gérante du salon de thé vint rapidement prendre leur commande, puis elle repartit aussitôt. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, mettant Hermione mal à l'aise. Mais Narcissa prit rapidement la parole.

\- Comment se passent les études ? commença-t-elle en regardant son fils.

\- Bien, Mère. Je suis confiant, davantage que l'année dernière.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Et pour vous, Miss Granger ? Drago m'a dit que vous étiez une excellente étudiante.

Hermione rougit, à la fois embarrassée et touchée que Drago ait tenu de tels propos à sa mère.

\- Mmmh ! Eh bien, je me débrouille. Je m'organise pour donner le meilleur de moi-même. Et jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours été première de ma promotion.

\- C'est très bien. Mon fils a besoin d'être accompagné d'une femme intelligente, approuva la blonde.

La gérante revint avec leurs tasses de thé, leur apportant également quelques biscuits. Hermione avait envie de se ruer dessus, non pas par gourmandise, mais par besoin vorace de combler le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Malgré tout, elle se retint.

\- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous, continua la blonde. En dehors de votre future carrière, qu'envisagez-vous pour votre avenir ?

La question désorienta Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à cela. Quand elle imaginait son futur, elle pensait avant tout à sa carrière. Éventuellement à un mari, mais sans plus. Dire qu'elle espérait que ce soit Drago, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle imaginait avec autant de certitude que sa carrière future.

\- Eh bien ! Heu ! balbutia-t-elle. J'imagine que j'aspire à une vie simple. Une maison, peut-être des enfants et heu…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ayant l'impression de se ridiculiser, mais Narcissa l'encouragea d'un sourire.

\- Voyager, ça me plairait beaucoup, enchaîna-t-elle. J'ai envie de découvrir le monde, d'autres civilisations de sorciers, mais aussi de moldus. Comprendre comment ils ont évolués à travers l'histoire, quelles sont leurs coutumes, mais également leurs façons de vivre actuelles.

Hermione s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler avec engouement. Mais Narcissa l'avait écoutée attentivement et la regarda à présent avec un air intéressé.

\- Tout cela me semble fascinant. Quels pays souhaiteriez-vous visiter ?

\- Oh ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais partout. Mais mmmh ! Je dirais que je suis particulièrement intriguée par la culture américaine. Nous partageons une langue similaire, et pourtant nous sommes si différents. Et puis…les pays européens. La prison de Nurmengard, la deuxième guerre des Moldus... Dans le but de mieux comprendre comment le mal peut se voir légitimé.

Hermione s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle parlait à la femme d'un Mangemort. Mais Narcissa lui répondit avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Tenter de comprendre le mal sans le juger, c'est une bien noble ambition. J'ai moi-même suivi mon époux sur des chemins qui ne me seyaient guère. Jusqu'où seriez-vous prête à suivre mon fils, Miss Granger ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Narcissa Black venait de la prendre de court avec cette question. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi lui répondre. Vite. Et bien, si possible.

Reprenant une inspiration tout en espérant paraître à l'aise, Hermione répondit, choisissant la carte de la franchise.

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en sais rien. Je ne…, tenta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Drago, mais son visage n'exprimait rien en particulier, sinon une attention pour la conversation. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Drago l'encouragea d'un bref sourire. Hermione reporta alors son regard sur la blonde, qui attendait patiemment.

\- Je sais que je ne le jugerai jamais, quand bien même il prendrait une voie que je n'approuve pas. En revanche, et avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mme Malefoy, je ne pourrais jamais le suivre s'il décidait de se mettre au service du mal, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de difficile à dire.

Un sourire franc naquit sur le visage de la mère de Drago, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

\- J'admire votre courage en me faisant part de vos véritables pensées. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que vous défendez de grands principes et vos propres valeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête, ne sachant pas si elle venait de gagner des points ou au contraire, d'en perdre.

\- Non, en effet, confirma-t-elle. Vous ne vous trompez pas.

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant va sans doute vous surprendre, miss Granger, mais je pense qu'en réalité, c'est très bien pour mon fils.

Hermione la dévisagea, penaude. Elle perçut un infime mouvement à sa gauche, Drago semblant s'éveiller suite aux paroles de sa mère.

\- Voyez-vous, si Drago n'aime pas qui que ce soit lui dicte ses actes, il a toutefois besoin d'une forte personnalité à ses côtés. Il a besoin d'une femme qui sache s'affirmer, être fière d'elle-même, mais qui sache également qui il est réellement. Et le reconnaître pour cela.

Drago se tortilla sur sa chaise, probablement peu à l'aise d'entendre sa mère le dévoiler de cette manière.

\- Même s'il ne le dira pas explicitement, il veut pouvoir admirer sa compagne pour qui elle est, et pas juste pour ce qu'elle paraît être. C'est en cela que je pense que vous avez de sérieux atouts pour mériter le cœur de mon fils, en conclut Narcissa.

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir l'aval de la mère de Drago, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle en eut le souffle coupé durant quelques secondes.

Malgré tout, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

\- Mais est-ce que cela n'est pas contrebalancé par le statut de mon sang ? préjugea Hermione.

Le silence qui suivit ne dura que deux secondes, mais il parut une éternité pour Hermione.

Narcissa Black vissa son regard dans les pupilles d'Hermione, la déstabilisant complètement.

\- Ce devrait en toute logique être le cas, c'est vrai. Toutefois, j'ai confiance en mon fils. S'il estime qu'une Née-moldue est plus à même de le rendre heureux, j'accepte son choix, déclara la blonde.

Hermione en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement.

\- Vous devriez savoir que je n'exige qu'une seule chose de vous, ajouta-t-elle cependant.

La boule dans la gorge d'Hermione refit soudainement son apparition, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle avec pénibilité.

\- Prendre soin de mon fils.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Je pense que c'est à la mesure de ma baguette, lui assura la brune.

Narcissa lui sourit, un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Miss Granger.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione, Drago et sa mère quittèrent le salon de thé deux heures plus tard. Après la tension du début de la rencontre, la conversation s'était faite plus légère. Narcissa Black s'était intéressée aux coutumes moldues relatives aux fêtes de fin d'année, découvrant qu'elles ne divergeaient pas tant que ça des coutumes des sorciers.

Au moment de se séparer, Narcissa s'immobilisa devant Hermione.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous autour d'une tasse de thé, lui concéda-t-elle.

Hermione prit la nouvelle avec grand plaisir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être si rapidement acceptée par la mère de Drago. Après tout, elle compensait avec son mari de cette manière.

\- Je peux vous assurer que le plaisir est partagé, Mme Malefoy, lui assura Hermione en lui répondant avec un grand sourire, révélant la sincérité de ses paroles.

Narcissa lui sourit en retour.

\- Appelez-moi Narcissa, voulez-vous ? l'exhorta la blonde.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien avalé.

\- Pardon ? Mais je…enfin…, bredouilla la brune.

Narcissa lui renvoya un sourire doux, et Hermione se fit la réflexion que cette femme, derrière ses airs distingués, faisait en réalité preuve d'une grande gentillesse. Peut-être que Drago tenait cela d'elle.

\- Ou bien vous pouvez m'appeler Belle-mère, si cela vous convient davantage, lui proposa Narcissa.

Hermione secoua la tête. _Belle-mère_ ! Comment pouvait-elle appeler Narcissa Black sa belle-mère ? Certes, c'était presque cela, même si Drago et elle ne s'étaient rien promis sur le long terme… Non, c'était décidément trop significatif pour qu'Hermione puisse utiliser ce dénominatif. C'était trop tôt, elle commençait à peine à concevoir que la reconnaissance de leur couple dépassait le cercle de leurs amis respectifs.

\- Mmh ! Je pense que Narcissa, ce sera parfait.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas… Hermione, Drago, les salua-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête, avant de transplaner.

Hermione resta coite pendant quelques secondes, réalisant difficilement la relation qui était en train de naître entre elle et Narcissa.

Un léger rire se fit entendre du côté de Drago.

\- Je crois que ma mère t'aime bien. Non, en fait, elle t'a _définitivement_ adoptée, rit-il de gaité de cœur.

Hermione dévisagea Drago. Il avait quitté son air taciturne pour une mine enjouée. Il était visiblement ravi de la situation.

\- Et ça te met en joie ? s'amusa Hermione, contaminée par la réjouissance de son petit ami.

Drago cessa de rire pour observer Hermione avec sérieux, même si ses pupilles étaient rieuses. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui, ça me met en joie, Hermione. Parce que l'assentiment de ma mère m'importe, et parce que tu m'importes aussi.

Tout ce qu'Hermione pu répondre à cela, c'est un petit _« Oh ! »_ de surprise, auquel Drago réagit en souriant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces marques d'affection verbales, et à chaque fois, cela lui faisait le même effet.

\- On pourrait continuer cette conversation dans un endroit un peu plus intime, peut-être ? lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione en aurait presque oublié qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans une rue, loin de la discrétion de sa chambre d'étudiant. Alors qu'elle acquiesçait, Drago lui tendit son bras et, ensemble, ils rentrèrent à la faculté.

Et aussitôt avaient-ils posé les pieds dans la zone de transplanage que Drago glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione, cette dernière n'ayant que le temps de le suivre. La surprise la dominait, tandis qu'elle avançait derrière Drago, qui semblait véritablement pressé d'avoir un moment d'intimité. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione, ceci dit, mais elle n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de le voir se comporter de cette manière.

Il prit la direction de sa propre chambre, y faisant entrer Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. À ce moment-là, devant les yeux ébahis de la brune, il retira chaussures, chaussettes, chemise et pantalon, avant de s'allonger et de soupirer d'aise. Hermione resta stupéfaite quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

Drago avait fermé les yeux, mais un sourire venait de se dessiner sur son visage.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais si prompt à revenir ? lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée malgré elle. Pour retirer ton costume et t'allonger ?

Sans se démunir de son sourire, Drago tapota l'espace restant à côté de lui.

\- Viens ici plutôt que de te moquer de moi, jeune effrontée, l'enjoint-il.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle aussi retira ses chaussures, avant de se blottir contre lui. Elle frissonna, les températures n'étant pas très clémentes en ce mois de décembre.

\- Tu veux la couverture ? lui proposa gentiment Drago.

Hermione acquiesça, se questionnant sur l'attitude de son serpent. Elle aurait plutôt attendu de lui qu'il lui fasse une remarque salace. La couverture se rabattit sur elle, et elle releva les yeux vers Drago, croisant son regard céruléen.

\- Tu sembles bien pensive, releva-t-il en passant l'un de ses doigts sur le front plissé d'Hermione.

\- Parce que tu es étrange, aujourd'hui, lui révéla-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas, laissant son doigt cheminer sur sa peau. Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant de sa douceur.

La main de Drago descendit juste sous sa mâchoire, en dessina les contours, avant de s'arrêter et d'y poser sa paume. Comme lorsqu'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser. Sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir le visage de Drago à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi, souffla-t-il. Et puis j'essaie. Mais c'est difficile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? lui chuchota Hermione en réponse.

Il lui sembla que leurs visages s'étaient davantage rapprochés, mais la brune n'était plus sûre de rien. Entre sa main sur sa mâchoire, son souffle sur ses lèvres et la couleur éclatante de ses pupilles, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- J'essaie de te parler, lui répondit-il, avant de réduire à néant l'infime distance qui les séparait encore.

Il l'embrassa alors, avec une tendresse inouïe qui rappela à Hermione le baiser qui avait suivi le premier « je t'aime » qu'elle lui avait dit. Et elle se perdit totalement, comprenant de cette manière ce qu'il lui signifiait par son geste. C'était tous les mots d'amour qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione ancra son regard dans celui de Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle. J'ai compris.

Drago lui offrit un sourire en coin absolument adorable.

\- En fait, si, je suis un peu obligé. Mais pas par toi, lui dévoila-t-il.

Hermione le regarda avec incrédulité, ce qui fit rire le blond.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se lever. Hermione l'observa ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet, avant de revenir dans le lit avec un livre, qu'il lui tendit.

En l'attrapant, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du livre que Drago lisait durant sa première hospitalisation. Celui-ci était à présent agrémenté de becquets autocollants. Elle leva un regard interrogateur en direction du blond.

\- Regarde, tu vas vite comprendre, soutint-il.

S'exécutant, Hermione ouvrit l'ouvrage au premier becquet. À l'intérieur de l'ouvrage, Drago avait rendu certaines phrases fluorescentes.

 _« La prophétie est une prédiction qui trouve son origine dans les liens cosmiques qu'un sorcier parvient à intercepter ou à révéler par une maîtrise divinatoire. »_

 _« Les prophéties, par le biais des sorciers expérimentés, délivrent les messages qui révèlent une destinée. Elles nous exhortent à devenir meilleurs, à nous dépasser, à accepter et surmonter les situations les plus complexes. Elles donnent un sens plus profond aux actes que l'on pose. »_

 _« Il est toutefois à signaler le caractère autoaccomplissant des prophéties. En effet, la simple révélation des messages tend à leur concrétisation ; sans cette révélation, il est fort à parier que nombreuses prophéties n'aboutiraient jamais. On retrouve bien ici l'idée d'un dépassement de soi, ou d'une situation, en exhortant le ou les protagonistes concernés à évoluer. »_

 _« Il existe différentes formes de prophéties. […] La troisième forme est la prophétie familiale. Elle concerne un individu en particulier, mais qui, par son action, va permettre à sa descendance – et parfois même à certains membres de son ascendance – de se remanier plus ou moins durablement, plus ou moins intensément. »_

 _« Certaines prophéties sont autorévélatrices, c'est-à-dire qu'elles ne délivrent leur message qu'au moment où leur protagoniste a effectivement posé l'acte attendu. Dans ce cas de figure, la prophétie trouve son aboutissement par le biais d'une compréhension progressive de ce qui s'avère alors être une évidence. »_

 _« Pour conclure, il n'existe pas de recette magique qui fonctionnerait à tous les coups. Si vous êtes l'Élu d'une prophétie, laissez-vous porter. Votre instinct vous guidera vers sa résolution. »_

Terminant sa lecture, Hermione releva la tête vers Drago, qui attendait patiemment. Comme il l'avait prédit, elle avait compris. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

\- D'une certaine façon, tu as toujours su, en déduisit Hermione.

Elle réalisa à l'instant ce que signifiaient ses paroles. Drago savait depuis longtemps qu'il était le serpent dont parlait la Prophétie des Malefoy…et qu'elle en était la lionne.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Oui, même si je ne l'ai finalement réalisé que tardivement. Mes fuites répétées viennent de là. Toutes les insultes quand on était à Poudlard aussi… À chaque fois que je prenais conscience que j'étais attiré par toi, puis que je m'attachais un peu plus à toi, je tentais de me dérober à l'évidence, expliqua-t-il.

Les paroles du blond la touchaient tellement qu'Hermione ressentait une envie irrésistible de se presser contre lui. Mais elle n'en fit rien, préférant ne pas le couper dans son élan. Elle se contenta de l'observer.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé de ce que je ressens. C'est juste que…, commença-t-il, avant de soupirer.

Il semblait avoir vraiment du mal à s'exprimer. Pour l'encourager, Hermione attrapa sa main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Affichant un air contrit, il lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai comme un blocage, Hermione, lui avoua-t-il.

Était-ce possible qu'en cet instant, Hermione eût l'impression d'aimer davantage son beau Serpentard ? Elle était loin de lui en vouloir pour ses difficultés. Il avait déjà tellement changé… Jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager une relation, ne serait-ce qu'amicale, avec l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Mais l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle le tenait en l'estime. Il venait de loin, et il semblait s'améliorer de jour en jour. Il n'en restait pas moins un prétentieux de premier ordre. Mais elle s'y était habituée, en fin de compte.

\- Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour, le rassura Hermione. Regarde déjà tout le chemin que tu as parcouru. Un jour, tu y arriveras, sois-en certain. Moi en tout cas, je crois en toi.

Son discours avait eu son petit effet ; les prunelles de Drago brillaient comme une eau dans laquelle se reflètent les rayons du soleil.

Drago resserra la pression de leurs doigts tandis qu'il se rapprochait du visage de la brune. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec une infinie douceur, dans laquelle Hermione se perdit avec extase.

 **ODODODOD**

Une semaine était passée depuis la rencontre avec Narcissa Black. Ce samedi-là, c'était au tour des parents d'Hermione de rencontrer le couple.

Hermione et Drago se tenaient devant le domicile des Granger, dans le quartier de Brixton, à Londres. Drago ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il semblait nerveux, ce qui fit rire Hermione, tout en l'attendrissant.

\- Des Détraqueurs ne viendront pas te chercher ici, Drago, s'amusa la brune.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! répondit-il en forçant son rire.

Hermione lui sourit. Il lui était étrange de se dire qu'exceptionnellement, les rôles s'inversaient. Drago ne faisait pas le fier, et elle-même se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Ça dépend. Tes parents n'ont pas ces espèces de baguettes en métal pour me tuer si je fais un pas de travers ? douta-t-il.

La remarque fit rire Hermione. Il devait vraiment être stressé pour lui sortir une idée pareille ! Mais elle trouvait son comportement touchant. Il tenait réellement à elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Une arme à feu ? Non, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ils n'en ont pas. Et puis leur utilisation est strictement réglementée, tu sais. N'importe quel moldu ne peut pas en posséder une. Il faut une autorisation spéciale.

Drago n'eut pas l'air rassuré pour autant. Il grogna, ne sachant que lui répondre.

\- Par Merlin, Drago ! Ils veulent juste te rencontrer, pas te faire la peau, s'exclama-t-elle. Si on entrait, maintenant ?

À contrecœur, Drago acquiesça, et suivit Hermione qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son trousseau de clefs.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière lui, elle annonça leur présence.

\- Papa, maman, je suis là ! cria-t-elle du hall d'entrée.

La mère d'Hermione fit alors son irruption, un tablier autour de la taille et un torchon à la main. Elle était apparemment occupée en cuisine quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Ma chérie, l'accueillit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

Relâchant sa fille, Mme Granger se tourna vers Drago.

\- Enchantée. Drago, c'est bien cela ? demanda-t-elle en voyant du coin de l'œil Hermione hocher de la tête. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

\- Hum ! Maman, un transplanage ça ne prend que quelques secondes, lui rappela sa fille.

La mère d'Hermione sembla réaliser l'absurdité de sa question.

\- Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais terminer la préparation de la tourte. J'ai fait ta préférée, celle au poulet et aux champignons. Ton père est dans le salon, l'informa-t-elle avant de retourner en cuisine.

D'un geste de la main, Hermione enjoint Drago à la suivre à travers la maison. Drago regardait autour de lui, comme s'il déambulait dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva en face du père d'Hermione, il sembla à la brune qu'il s'était décomposé, comme si ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'arriver.

Au contraire de sa femme, Henry Granger se focalisa sur son gendre et lui tendit la main.

\- C'est donc de vous qu'il s'agit, commenta ce dernier alors qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main.

\- C'est bien moi, confirma Drago d'une voix peu assurée.

Henry se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir avec Ronald, lui.

\- Mmmh ! Non, en effet papa. Drago et Ron sont bien différents, lui répondit Hermione.

Le père d'Hermione haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers le buffet. Il en sortit trois verres à apéritif.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Un vin pétillant, un Vermouth ou plutôt un Gin ? proposa-t-il.

Il attendit une réponse, mais Hermione voyait bien que Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre, les noms ne lui signifiant absolument rien. Elle prit la relève.

\- Plutôt un Gin pour moi, papa. Et tu peux mettre un Vermouth à Drago, ça lui plaira davantage, je pense.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé pendant que son père servait les boissons. Drago était obnubilé par l'écran de télévision, que Henry avait laissée allumée sur un documentaire historique. Enfin, pour être exact, le sorcier semblait plus effrayé par le défilé d'images.

Son père revint déposer les trois verres remplis sur la table basse.

\- Je vais apporter un Sharpham Sparkling Pink à ta mère, l'informa-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Drago, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté le téléviseur. Elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une attention portée sur le reportage en lui-même.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle.

Il lui répondit sans détacher son regard de l'écran.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi ils mettent des gens dans cette boîte ? Comment est-ce qu'ils font sans magie ? se méfia-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Drago semblait réellement croire que des gens se trouvaient à l'intérieur du téléviseur. Il devait s'inquiéter du sort que lui réservait son père.

\- Il n'y a personne dans la télévision, Drago, lui assura-t-elle. C'est en quelque sorte comme une série de photographies, qui est diffusée tellement rapidement que ça donne l'impression qu'elles sont animées.

\- Oh ! D'accord, je vois, lui répondit le blond, visiblement rassuré sur ce point.

\- Viens t'asseoir, l'enjoint Hermione.

Ne craignant plus la télévision, Drago en détacha son regard pour venir s'installer aux côtés d'Hermione. Il focalisa alors son attention sur le liquide translucide contenu dans son verre. Son père revint dans le salon à cet instant.

Henry s'assit dans le fauteuil à proximité des deux sorciers, éteignit l'écran à l'aide de sa télécommande – qui attira l'attention visuelle de Drago, comme s'il suspectait une version moldue de la baguette magique -, et s'intéressa au petit ami de sa fille.

\- Vous aimez le Martini ? lui demanda-t-il.

Drago le regarda comme s'il lui avait parlé d'un extra-terrestre.

\- Qui ça ? répondit-il.

Hermione se retint de rire. Le pauvre, il était tellement dépaysé par cette rencontre avec le monde moldu.

\- Il te parle de la boisson, le renseigna Hermione.

\- Ah ! Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore goûté, Monsieur.

Sur ses paroles, il trempa précautionneusement ses lèvres dans le liquide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond acquiesçait, affichant un air de fin connaisseur qui fit sourire Hermione. Son père et son petit ami allaient pouvoir – même si difficilement – se trouver un sujet de discussion qui les attrayait tous les deux.

\- C'est agréable en bouche. Plus léger que le Whisky pur feu dont j'ai l'habitude, mais agréable, surtout pour commencer en douceur, expliqua-t-il.

\- Du Whisky pur feu ? s'intéressa Henry. Ça a un goût particulier ?

\- Oui, commença à développer Drago pendant qu'Hermione se levait pour quitter la pièce. Il donne la sensation d'une brûlure intense, puis d'être rempli de courage. C'est une boisson très répandue dans le monde des sorciers, surtout depuis…

Hermione n'entendit pas la suite, puisqu'elle passa dans la pièce d'à côté, où une délicieuse odeur de poulet régnait. Sa mère lui sourit en la voyant entrer.

\- Tu veux m'aider à préparer le cake au citron ? lui proposa-t-elle, alors qu'elle avait visiblement déjà commencé.

Acceptant avec plaisir, Hermione mit littéralement la main à la pâte, cassant les œufs, pesant et ajoutant sucre, farine, et autres ingrédients divers, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec sa mère.

Elle se rendit compte que passer du temps juste entre femmes lui manquait, et qu'elle souhaitait y remédier. Sa mère était une femme agréable à vivre, avec qui l'on pouvait parler simplement de tout. Et bien évidemment, le sujet principal vint rapidement sur le tapis.

\- Alors, c'est sérieux avec ce jeune homme ? voulut-elle savoir. En tout cas, il a vraiment très belle prestance.

\- Maman ! s'empourpra la brune.

Jean Granger rit gaiement, en beurrant le moule qui allait contenir le cake.

\- Tu peux me le dire si ce n'est qu'une histoire frivole. Mais je n'en ai pas l'impression, affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est sérieux avec Drago, lui assura Hermione. Il est bien différent de ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais…je suis bien avec lui.

Jean Granger sourit tendrement à sa fille, qui se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et heureuse de partager cela avec sa mère.

\- C'est ce qui compte, ma chérie. Et il s'entend bien avec tes amis ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, pendant qu'elle remplissait le moule de la pâte préparée.

\- Pas tellement, en fait. Enfin, ils se détestaient à Poudlard, mais ils font tous des efforts pour moi, alors j'ai de l'espoir pour que leurs relations s'améliorent à l'avenir, lui confia Hermione.

\- Tant mieux, lui répondit sa mère en souriant. Et toi, tu le trouvais déjà charmant plus jeune ?

Sa mère s'affaira au nettoyage des meubles de cuisine, continuant à parler. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hermione s'était figée à cette question.

\- Enfin, je sais que tu étais amoureuse de Ronald avant, mais cela n'empêche pas que tu puisses trouver d'autres garçons agréables à regarder.

Ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête vers sa fille pour lui tendre une cuillère, que Jean Granger s'aperçut de la réaction de sa fille.

\- Hum ! On ne s'appréciait pas vraiment non plus, en vérité.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna sa mère.

Elle installa sur la petite table de la cuisine le plat qui avait contenu la pâte et d'un mouvement de tête, invita sa fille à en racler le bord avec sa cuillère. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, se servant une première fois, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, maman, annonça la brune.

\- Ouh là ! Ça m'a l'air bien sérieux, ma chérie.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, mais dans le monde magique aussi, il y a des conflits de classes, commença Hermione.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui, j'imagine, lui répondit-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la magie supprimerait cet aspect. Cela fait partie de la bêtise humaine.

\- Oui, continua la brune en hochant la tête pour confirmer les propos de Jean. Eh bien ! Drago et moi, on fait partie de classes différentes.

Sa mère l'observa, attendant la suite.

\- Drago fait partie d'une grande famille que l'on appelle des Sangs purs, c'est-à-dire une ligne où on n'accepte que les sorciers issus d'autres sorciers, expliqua-t-elle. Alors que moi…

Jean acheva à la place de sa fille.

\- Alors que toi, tu as deux pauvres parents sans une once de pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Oui. Mais si beaucoup de sorciers s'en fichent, ce n'est pas le cas des Malefoy. C'est pour cela qu'avant, Drago et moi nous…ne nous côtoyions pas, acheva Hermione, éludant la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue durant sa scolarité.

\- Je vois, lui répondit Jean. Du coup, la vision des choses de Drago doit avoir bien changé pour que vous sortiez ensemble.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Il est bien différent depuis. Il fait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'efforts pour être quelqu'un de bien.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Jean Granger, avant qu'elle n'affiche une expression amusée. Hermione l'observa, interrogative.

\- Je suis en train de me figurer ton bien cher et tendre arriver ici. Ça doit être la première fois qu'il met les pieds dans une maison de personnes qui n'y connaissent rien en magie, expliqua-t-elle. Il doit être complètement déboussolé et se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son ensemble trois-pièces.

L'amusement de sa mère la gagna également. Non seulement, il lui revenait en mémoire la mine déconfite de Drago au moment d'entrer au domicile de ses parents, mais en plus, elle était soulagée de la réaction de sa mère. Une fois de plus, les mères se concentraient sur l'essentiel : le bonheur de leur progéniture. Hermione n'en doutait pas, mais elle espérait que dans la pièce d'à côté, tout se passait bien entre son père et Drago.

\- Tu crois que papa vit bien la situation ? demanda Hermione à sa mère.

\- Sans doute aussi bien que ton grand-père lorsque je lui ai présenté ton père la première fois, s'amusa Jean.

Hermione voulut en savoir plus. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais raconté cet épisode.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Jean se mit à rire, tout en lui racontant les événements.

\- Ton grand-père attendait ton père, lui serrant la main et tenant sa carabine de l'autre.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione, hilare. Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- J'étais sa petite fille, tu comprends. Enfin, je n'étais plus si jeune que cela. J'avais dix-neuf ans, continua-t-elle. Mais pour ton grand-père, il était plus facile de continuer à me voir comme une petite fille. Et surtout pas comme un objet de désir pour d'autres hommes.

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant où voulait en venir sa mère.

\- Finalement, Drago avait raison en craignant que papa ne le fusille, pouffa Hermione.

\- En effet, confirma sa mère. D'ailleurs, viens. On va apporter les amuse-bouche avant que ton cher et tendre ne finisse avec du plomb dans le corps.

Se joignant dans l'hilarité, mère et fille retournèrent auprès de leurs hommes.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione et Drago se trouvaient dans un café au cœur du Chemin de Traverse. Ils se réchauffaient autour d'une tasse de thé, profitant de leur après-midi pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Les vacances d'hiver avaient commencé, et même s'il s'agissait du jour du réveillon de Noël, ils avaient voulu passer un moment ensemble. Le soir même, chacun retournerait de son côté ; Hermione irait retrouver ses parents et ses amis au 12, Square Grimmaurd, et Drago rentrerait au Manoir.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça Hermione à Drago. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne l'ouvriras pas avant demain matin. C'est important les traditions.

Drago s'esclaffa.

\- Drago, je suis sérieuse ! Promets-le-moi, insista la brune.

Avec un sourire en coin, le blond acquiesça.

\- Je te le promets, lui dit-il en plongeant son regard bleu dans les prunelles marron.

Satisfaite et quelque peu déstabilisée par leur échange visuel, Hermione plongea la main dans son sac, et en sortit un petit paquet. Elle savait évidemment ce qu'il contenait : une montre. Elle avait la particularité de contenir un agenda, qui lui rappelait les événements préalablement enregistrés. Et Hermione avait acheté la gamme supérieure, qui offrait une protection contre les chocs de sortilèges et de maléfices, même les plus puissants.

Drago le rangea dans la poche de sa veste, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

\- J'en ai un pour toi aussi. Mais moi, je souhaite que tu l'ouvres tout de suite, l'avertit le blond.

Intriguée, Hermione considéra Drago qui sortait une enveloppe d'une poche intérieure. Il lui tendit, et Hermione l'attrapa en le tenant précieusement. Elle étudia l'emballage, fébrile à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il contenait.

Finalement, avec une grande inspiration, elle sortit une feuille en parchemin brillant sur lequel étaient inscrits les mots suivants : _Réservation d'un portoloin pour deux personnes. Londres – New York. Lundi deux juillet deux mille un_

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers Drago.

\- Vraiment ? On va aller à New York ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix de laquelle pointait l'excitation.

Tout sourire de la joie provoquée chez Hermione, Drago acquiesça.

Hermione sauta presque de sa chaise, attrapant brusquement le visage de son serpent avant d'embrasser ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

\- Toi, je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-elle.

 **ODODODOD**

Le lendemain matin, jour de Noël, Hermione s'était levée tôt. Elle avait passé la matinée dans la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que chaque membre de la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry, soit descendu. Ainsi, ils avaient pu ouvrir les cadeaux, Hermione ayant encore à l'esprit le formidable cadeau que Drago lui avait offert. Elle savait qu'elle devrait attendre plus de sept mois, mais elle était déjà impatiente de partir en voyage avec lui.

Un deuxième cadeau avait cependant retenu son attention.

 _Ron s'était approché d'elle, un peu embarrassé, en lui tendant un petit paquet. Curieuse, Hermione l'avait déballé, en sortant ainsi un cadre. Celui-ci contenait une photographie du trio lors de leur première année d'étude à Poudlard. Hermione se souvenait encore des circonstances dans lequel le cliché avait été pris : c'était quelques semaines après qu'Harry et Ron l'aient sauvée du troll des montagnes._

 _Elle avait alors relevé le visage vers Ron, qui s'était éclairci la gorge._

 _\- J'ai…euh, avait-il commencé, peinant à trouver ses mots. Hum ! Je suis désolé de m'être emporté quand j'ai appris pour toi et la fouine. Enfin heu, Malefoy. J'étais juste encore colère, et voilà. C'est nul, et je m'en excuse. Je voulais juste t'offrir ça pour te dire que je t'aime. Et que heu… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour accepter tes choix, et pour que notre amitié reste inchangée._

 _\- Oh Ron ! avait-elle répondu d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. C'est tellement adorable._

 _Elle s'était alors levée d'un bond pour prendre le rouquin dans ses bras, et il avait répondu à son étreinte. L'ensemble des sorciers présents avait sifflé et applaudi les deux amis. Tout le monde pensait la même chose : il était temps que ces deux-là se réconcilient. C'était enfin chose faite._

Hermione racontait tout cela dans une lettre à Charlotte, à qui elle envoyait par la même occasion un abonnement au magazine Mediwizard, qui informait de l'actualité et des découvertes en matière de santé et de pratiques médicomagiques. Elle était heureuse de lui annoncer que tout s'agençait enfin dans sa vie. Hermione arrivait enfin à penser qu'elle était heureuse, après tout ce temps. Et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son beau serpent.

Le destin allait d'ailleurs tourner en sa faveur. Alors qu'elle attachait la lettre à l'une des pattes de Griselidis, qu'Harry avait accepté de lui prêter, Ginny s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella-t-elle.

\- Mmmh…, lui répondit distraitement la brune.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Malefoy se retrouvait tout seul pour le Nouvel An ?

Intriguée, Hermione confirma d'un mouvement de tête, tandis que Griselidis s'envolait.

\- Si, Blaise est parti à Venise avec Daphné. Et Drago n'avait pas trop envie de tenir le Lumos en passant la soirée avec Pansy et Théodore, expliqua Hermione.

\- Invite-le ici, lui suggéra la rousse.

Hermione en resta coite.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Ça te ferait plaisir, pas vrai ?

\- Oh ça, oui que ça me ferait plaisir ! J'ai vraiment des amis en Gallions ! s'exclama Hermione en serrant sa meilleure amie contre elle. Merci mille fois.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione avait revu Drago dans la journée du vingt-sept décembre. Elle lui avait alors fait part de la proposition de Ginny. Et si Drago avait d'abord paru hésitant – après tout, il serait entouré de sorciers qu'il n'apprécie pas, et dans des circonstances que l'urgence n'exigeait pas -, il avait finalement accepté. La perspective de passer le cap du Nouvel An en compagnie d'Hermione lui était plus attrayante que l'idée d'un réveillon lugubre au Manoir.

Et le jour J était arrivé. Puisque leurs hôtes avaient prévu de commencer les festivités aux environs de quatorze heures, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à Drago sur le coup de midi, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ainsi, elle pourrait encore rentrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour se préparer. Vêtu d'un habituel costume, il portait aussi une chemise d'un bleu aussi céruléen que ses pupilles.

Heureuse de le voir, Hermione courut presque jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant alors juste devant lui. Drago passa ses mains sur sa taille, pendant qu'Hermione se redressait pour l'embrasser. Il lui semblait que les lèvres du blond étaient plus soyeuses qu'à l'accoutumée, à moins que ce soit le manque qui lui donnait cette impression.

\- Vous êtes beau, Mr Malefoy, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Pas autant que vous, Miss Granger, lui répondit-il en retour, faisant frissonner la brune.

 **ODODODOD**

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein. La bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Drago avait apporté était vide depuis bien longtemps déjà. Harry, Ron, Hermione, George et Drago étaient tous les cinq saouls. Seules Ginny, qui était enceinte, et Luna, qui ne buvait pas d'alcool, étaient parfaitement sobres. Pendant que Ginny et Luna discutaient dans un coin, que Drago observait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux – quand Hermione ne venait pas lui voler un baiser -, la joyeuse bande composée d'Harry, Ron, George et Hermione reprenaient des tubes sorciers à tue-tête. Tous les quatre chantaient faux, et le concert était plus assourdissant que des casseroles qui s'entrechoquent. Ils n'entendaient même plus les chansons diffusées par la radio. Mais tous riaient et se fichaient pas mal des dégâts auditifs occasionnés.

Puis, sur le coup de vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf, les animateurs radio annoncèrent le décompte imminent. Les couples se rapprochèrent, désireux de sceller leurs lèvres pour marquer le début de la nouvelle année.

\- _10… 9…_ , commencèrent-ils à décompter en cœur avec les présentateurs radio, _8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Bonne année !_

Hermione glissa alors ses mains dans la nuque de son beau blond, disparaissant complètement dans les abysses azur. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps était passé, quand elle fut soudainement arrachée à son étreinte.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! dit une voix rieuse qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de George. Fêtons cette nouvelle année comme elle se doit.

Et avant même qu'Hermione comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut projetée contre une surface dure et froide. Elle reconnut de la neige. Elle vit également Ginny, qui avait subi le même sort qu'elle. Toutes deux venaient d'être jetées dans le jardin enneigé.

La suite se déroula dans les éclats de rire et tourna en bataille de boule de neige. Les filles firent équipe contre les garçons. Même si, avec l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, Hermione parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes et à former des boules correctes. Elle ne savait pas où ses lancers atterrissaient. Mais elle riait, elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle ne sentait même pas le froid ankylosant, juste la joie enivrante de partager ce moment avec ses amis.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon, tous se rapprochèrent du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Seul Drago était resté à l'intérieur, son costume parfaitement sec et lisse en témoignait. Il vint s'asseoir au sol, aux côtés d'Hermione, qui grelottait.

\- Un sortilège de séchage ? lui proposa Drago qui tenait sa baguette à la main.

Hermione acquiesça, ayant laissé sa baguette dans la cuisine, tout comme les autres. Une fois le sortilège lancé, Drago plaça une couverture sur les épaules de la brune, qui s'appuya contre lui.

Elle croisa le regard de Ginny, qui lui sourit affectueusement. Hermione se sentait tellement bien en cet instant. Elle était entourée de ses amis et du sorcier qu'elle aimait. Elle imaginait difficilement une soirée plus parfaite que celle-ci.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle sentait la fatigue de la veille, mais surtout le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti alors, et dont les effets se poursuivaient encore. Elle redressa la tête, découvrant que Drago avait lui aussi les yeux ouverts.

\- Bonjour, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle s'était éveillée.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-il en chuchotant.

Dans le silence de la maison endormie, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à percevoir le changement dans la voix du blond. Il semblait à la fois calme et… Il y avait autre chose qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à qualifier.

Elle s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever légèrement, et ainsi observer le visage de Drago.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui exprimait sa préoccupation.

Drago rit doucement, plissant ainsi le coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu remarques toujours tout, hein ? lui fit-il remarquer sans animosité.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle remarquait en effet beaucoup de choses, mais concernant le blond, ça allait en croissant. Même si c'était plutôt lui qui lui permettait de voir de plus en plus. Même s'il ignorait probablement tout ce qu'il lui laissait voir, en lâchant prise en présence d'Hermione.

Hermione attendit que Drago réagisse, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment, signala-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Le moment pour quoi ? fit-elle sur un ton perplexe.

\- J'ai beaucoup cogité pendant la première semaine de vacances, commença-t-il. Je me suis d'ailleurs fait la réflexion que ça avait l'air si facile pour toi. Je veux dire, toi qui d'ordinaire, raisonnes toujours à travers les livres et tes connaissances diverses, tu as une certaine aisance à exprimer tes sentiments. Tandis que moi, qui avance beaucoup plus à l'instinct, j'ai besoin de raisonner pour mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens.

Le cœur de la brune se mit à battre plus vite aux paroles de Drago. Elle comprenait où il voulait en venir, et son organisme lui manifestait à la fois son excitation et son appréhension. Elle aurait eu envie de dire à Drago qu'identifier et exprimer ses émotions comme ses sentiments n'était pas toujours aussi facile, mais elle préféra ne pas l'interrompre.

Drago se mut, semblant chercher quelque chose dans sa veste qu'il avait accrochée un peu plus loin. Ensuite, il revint se repositionner dans le lit, en tenant dans sa main un morceau de parchemin plié.

\- Ça a été difficile de les trouver, ces mots, continua-t-il. J'avais l'impression d'être à des heures de vol de la réalité.

Drago soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai entrepris de les écrire, avant de les raturer et de recommencer depuis le début.

Il se releva, apparaissant soudainement nerveux. Il tournait le dos à Hermione quand il déplia son morceau de parchemin.

Après une grande inspiration, il fit à nouveau face à Hermione, qui s'était assise entre temps. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Hermione lut dans ses yeux une détermination nouvelle, par-delà la crainte qu'elle y décelait.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui a toujours douté de lui, lut-il en tentant de maîtriser son timbre de voix. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ses parents lui ont inculqué l'instinct de survie. C'était, selon eux, ce qui importait le plus.

Il s'arrêta, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Hermione imagina qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester maître de lui.

\- Dès son plus jeune âge, il a appris à réprimer ses émotions, reprit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Parce que les émotions, c'est une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qui t'aveugle, qui t'empêche de considérer à froid une situation. Et à coup sûr, elles te trompent, elles mènent à ta perte.

Un soupir s'échappa malgré lui, et Hermione se redressa instinctivement. Elle percevait toute sa difficulté, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'y aider, même si elle estimait qu'il s'en sortait très bien.

\- Je me suis fabriqué un masque d'impassibilité, persévéra-t-il. J'y cachais tout ce que je considérais comme potentiellement dangereux. J'y cachais tout ce qui pourrait montrer mes affects. Ça a été à un point où j'ai fini par y croire moi-même. Le masque est devenu ma personnalité. J'étais sombre, j'étais l'adolescent dépourvu d'intérêt pour le monde qui l'entoure. J'étais l'adolescent qui se suffisait à lui-même.

Il reprit une inspiration, pour se donner du courage ou pour être sûr de bien peser ses mots, Hermione n'aurait pas pu en être sûre.

\- Mais malgré tout, même si je ne me l'avouais pas à moi-même, j'étais surtout celui qui continuait à étouffer ses ressentis. J'utilisais les mots comme des armes, pour mieux repousser tout ce qui pouvait me rappeler qui j'étais au fond de moi.

Cette fois, il leva les yeux de sa feuille les plantant dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- J'ai été infâme envers toi, Hermione. Et je le regrette tellement, lui avoua-t-il. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face. Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas te faire tout ce mal.

Les derniers mots de Drago atteignirent Hermione en plein cœur. Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Le pire de tout, dit-il en laissant échapper un rire amer, c'est que tu m'as pardonné si vite. À chaque fois que je t'ai fait du mal. Comme si ce que j'avais fait n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si en fait, tu étais la seule à voir que le masque d'impassibilité ne me représente pas réellement. Alors que tout le monde semble le croire.

Il s'arrêta, et Hermione resta stupéfaite. Elle crut voir une larme s'écouler sur le visage de Drago, mais elle ne put pas en certifier, sa vue étant brouillée par ses propres larmes.

\- Tu es une si belle personne, Hermione. Chaque jour, je me demande comment je peux mériter ce bonheur d'être avec toi. Parce que toi, tu mérites un sorcier de ton gabarit. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer, pour être quelqu'un de bien, et jamais tu ne doutes de moi. Tu es patiente.

Il soupira une fois de plus, repliant le parchemin. Cette fois, il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon, en sortant le médaillon. Celui-ci dégageait une faible luminosité, comme un éclairage au néon qui serait teinté d'émeraude.

Il s'approcha lentement d'Hermione, s'agenouillant près du lit. Il déposa le bijou dans la paume d'Hermione, qui avait inconsciemment tendu la main vers lui.

\- Plus que quiconque, tu mérites ces mots que j'ai tant de mal à dire. Mais je te jure qu'au fond de moi, je les pense vraiment, soutint-il.

Hermione acquiesça. Envahie par l'émotion, elle était incapable de parler. Elle croyait en la sincérité des paroles de Drago.

Éclatant en larmes, la brune se jeta sans ménagement dans les bras du blond, qui se rattrapa de justesse. Il laissa échapper un léger rire, d'une voix enrouée, avant d'attraper Hermione par les deux côtés de sa mâchoire. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et elle comprit, à l'instant même où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Les larmes redoublèrent dans un soubresaut incontrôlable, tandis qu'une fumée verte et épaisse se dégageait du médaillon, enveloppant les deux sorciers. Bientôt, la pièce fut envahie.

Une voix sembla s'élever de nulle part.

 _« Celui dont la prétention n'égale que sa sensibilité rencontrera celle dont le courage n'égale que la beauté de son cœur. Tout semble les opposer. Tout semble les séparer. Et pourtant._

 _Le venin du Serpent touchera mortellement le cœur de la Lionne, à plusieurs reprises. Toujours, elle pardonnera, mais seul l'amour du Serpent pourra les sauver._

 _Ce n'est pas la naissance qui prédestine l'issue, mais la capacité à grandir. »_

* * *

Merlin, c'est terminé... Enfin le "je t'aime", enfin l'ouverture du médaillon et la résolution de la prophétie. Est-ce que vous imaginez à quel point je suis émue ? Heureusement que cette histoire se prolonge encore un peu, non seulement avec l'épilogue, mais aussi à travers vos reviews. Merci encore pour tout votre soutien, tout le long de cette histoire. Enfin...je garde l'aspect vraiment sentimental et tristounet pour la prochaine publication. XD

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des rencontres avec Narcissa et les Granger ? Des excuses de Ron ? De Drago qui dévoile ses sentiments à Hermione ? De la prophétie ?

D'ailleurs, pour la prophétie, je me suis inspirée d'une phrase de la saga. Je voulais la noter telle quelle comme phrase de clôture, à la place de _"Ce n'est pas la naissance qui prédestine l'issue, mais la capacité à grandir"_. Ça aurait été un clin d'œil... Mais si la version anglaise est magnifique, la traduction officielle perd, à mon sens, tout son charme. Vous l'avez sans doute reconnue, mais pour le plaisir des yeux, la voici : _"_ _It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."_ Je trouve qu'elle s'accorde parfaitement au personnage de Drago, à cette histoire, au Dramione. En tout cas, de l'image que je m'en fais.

Voilà, c'est ici que je m'arrête. Je n'en ai pas envie, même si je le répète : il y a encore un épilogue et deux outtakes. MAIS MERLIN ! C'est la fin. Je n'ai plus de mots, et je me remets à pleurer. XD Je vais être dans un état pitoyable à chaque review, je le sens.

Je vous aime ! Merci à tous de me partager vos ressentis pour cette histoire. Vous rendez cette aventure tellement magique. Et croyez-moi, je reviendrai. Je prépare tout doucement la prochaine fic longue. Des bisous, des paillettes, des arc-en-ciel, tout ce que vous voulez. A bientôt en reviews !


	27. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D On se retrouve avec l'épilogue d'Oxymoron desti. Je ne dirais pas "Enfin !" parce que, comme vous, je suis triste que ce soit la fin. Mais bon !  
Alors, concernant cet épilogue, il est plus court que mes chapitres. Je sentais que j'avais dit ce qu'il fallait, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Vous retrouvez donc Hermione et Drago quelques années après le chapitre 26, et vous verrez ce qu'ils sont devenus. Quelques petites surprises, dont une concernant Ron ahah Elle était prévue depuis longtemps. Enfin, disons que j'ai hésité entre trois options différentes, et au moment d'écrire, j'ai été inspirée par l'une d'elles en particulier. Je crois que ça n'étonnera pas tellement ceux qui me connaissent, mais la surprise sera au rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ a réagi de la même manière qu'Hermione, malgré le fait que _la_ nuance soit visible à écrit. J'ai adoré ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. :p

Merci à **NathanaelleS** pour la 300e review. Et quelle review ! :D *.*

Petite ambiance musicale pour l'épilogue, si ça vous dit : **Go Radio** \- _I won't lie_

J'ai également un **message pour les followers qui me lisent et ne laissent pas de reviews** : _Bonjour, moi c'est Laureen. Je ne pense pas que l'on se connaisse. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas, si vous m'aimez, exprimez-vous, je suis perdue..._

Je vous retrouve plus bas pour les réponses aux trois questions du mini-coucours, les pseudos des gagnants, quelques précisions sur vos cadeaux, et puis... mes remerciements de fin d'aventure. Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Marie Grint** : hihi J'avoue que ça me plairait trop aussi. On plaque tout et on va passer le réveillon du 31 décembre 2016 avec eux ? ahah Voilà, c'est exactement ça, tu as tout dit ! Des bisous ! :D

 **Laaa** : Ouiii tout le monde attendait son "je t'aime", et voilà, c'est dit ! :D Haaaaaaan merci pour tous tes compliments. *.* J'adore perturber Dragounet ahah C'était immanquable de le confronter au monde moldu... :D Super plein de bisous ! :D Je t'en renvoie autant !

 **Slytherin** : Pas de souci, tu sais bien ! Et je suis toujours aussi touchée que tu te plies en quatre pour me lire ! :D Tu peux d'ailleurs remercier la personne qui te screen chaque fois mes chapitres. :p Haaaaaaaan mais vous êtes tous trop gentils ! *.* En plus, je stresse toujours quand c'est toi, parce que je sais que tu vas vraiment me dire ce que tu penses de mes chapitres ahah Du coup, je suis vraiment ravie de lire tout le bien que tu penses de ma fic. Merci ! En plus, quand tu me dis que l'ouverture du médaillon était encore mieux que dans tes pensées, WAW ! Merci ! Ta review est géniale, c'est vraiment encourageant pour la suite.

 **Devine qui c'est** : Contente que tu aimes et que tu ais rattrapé ton retard, copine ! :D Maintenant tu vas sûrement dévorer "Maléfices" ahah

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Hermione sortit du cabinet de son psychomage. Après quatre ans et demi de thérapie, elle pouvait enfin dire qu'elle avait vaincu sa dépression et ses démons. Même si elle se sentait mieux depuis bien longtemps déjà puisqu'après un an, les séances s'étaient espacées. Au point que les derniers mois, elle n'y consacrait qu'un rendez-vous toutes les six à huit semaines.

Cela faisait un mois déjà qu'elle le savait. Le mois dernier, son psychomage lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient une dernière fois. Ce serait la séance de clôture, avait-il dit. Hermione se sentait un peu nostalgique tout de même. Elle avait parcouru un si long chemin. Elle était satisfaite d'elle-même.

En souriant, elle traversa pour la dernière fois le couloir et la grande porte, avant d'arriver dans la rue dans laquelle Drago l'attendait. Il l'accueillit d'un regard tendre, puis la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis si fier de toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle s'écarta de lui, affichant une mine éclatante. Elle était on ne peut plus contente d'elle-même. Elle attrapa la main de son beau blond, et le tira à sa suite.

Elle devinait son air faussement exaspéré. Il avait été le premier à se réjouir de l'apparition de son euphorie, comprenant que c'était le signe de sa libération interne. Mais il avait parfois un peu du mal à la suivre, lui qui était si calme et mesuré. À part lorsqu'il partait dans ses délires avec Blaise, évidemment.

En quatre ans et demi, leur vie avait bien changé. Et en même temps, les changements n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. La vie avait suivi son cours, tout simplement.

Hermione et Drago avaient terminé leurs études deux ans auparavant. Après moult recherches, ils avaient dégoté un appartement en périphérie de Londres. Appartement qui répondait tant aux critères de la brune qu'à ceux du blond. C'est-à-dire qu'il était suffisamment éloigné de la civilisation pour ne pas croiser des moldus à chaque sortie, mais qu'en même temps, il n'était pas trop éloigné du domicile des parents d'Hermione, pour que ceux-ci puissent leur rendre régulièrement visite. Drago avait également exigé un certain confort, ce qui expliquait l'apparence princière de leur habitat.

Leur cohabitation se passait pour le mieux. Certes, il y avait parfois des disputes, mais c'était normal dans un couple. Surtout quand on avait reçu des éducations aussi différentes. Drago avait surtout du mal avec l'idée que Jean Granger vienne aussi souvent chez eux, ce qu'il vivait comme une intrusion, alors que c'était tout à fait naturel et même agréable pour Hermione. Et ce qui rendait leur relation aussi solide, c'était non seulement tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec l'affaire Yaxley et en lien avec la prophétie des Malefoy, mais c'était aussi leur capacité à avoir tant des activités de couple que des activités connexes.

Leurs activités professionnelles principalement, sans être fondamentalement opposées – ce qui leur permettait de se comprendre -, se déroulaient dans des conditions bien différentes, et en des lieux différents. Hermione travaillait dans le Centre de recherche médicomagique de Londres, tandis que Drago exerçait comme Guérisseur dans le service de pathologie des sortilèges, pour les patients victimes de magie noire. Il avait d'ailleurs craint que son nom l'empêche d'accéder à ce poste. Mais si ses collègues avaient été suspicieux au début, le talent dont faisait preuve Drago avait suffi à faire taire les mauvaises langues. Il était aujourd'hui reconnu pour ses qualités, et non pour la réputation de son père.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'après toutes leurs mésaventures, les amoureux avaient mérité leur tranquillité. Cela n'en rendait pas leur quotidien moins palpitant pour autant. Ils étaient heureux, voilà tout.

Hermione s'arrêta devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd, suivie de près par Drago. Ils avaient rendez-vous chez les Potter, pour fêter les quatre ans du petit James, dont Hermione était la marraine.

Elle appuya sur la sonnette, pendant que Drago réajustait sa cravate. Ce dernier n'avait pas abandonné ses éternels costumes, dont seule la couleur de la chemise changeait de jour en jour. Mais Hermione aimait son élégance, même si celle-ci tranchait avec la décontraction dont elle-même faisait preuve en dehors du travail.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Mais avant même que les deux amies aient pu s'étreindre, une tornade fit son apparition, fonçant droit sur les jambes d'Hermione dans un hurlement de joie.

\- Marraine ! Enfin, tu es là !

\- Oui, je suis là, lui répondit Hermione en le soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! continua-t-il, tout aussi enthousiaste.

Hermione acquiesça, tout sourire.

\- Oui, je sais mon grand. Même que je t'ai acheté un cadeau, lui apprit-elle en lui affichant une mine énigmatique.

\- Trop bien ! s'exclama James. Tu sais que j'ai quatre ans comme ça ?

Il lui montra quatre doigts sur sa main.

\- Oui, je sais. Allez, viens. On va s'installer dans la cuisine, lui dit-elle, suivie de près par Ginny et Drago. Je vais dire bonjour à ton papa.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans la cuisine, James demanda à descendre de ses bras. Celui-ci partit en courant, criant à son papa que sa marraine était arrivée. Ce garçon était une vraie boule d'énergie.

Hermione et Drago s'installèrent autour de la table, pendant que Ginny leur préparait une tasse de thé. Harry arriva quelques instants plus tard, portant le petit Albus dans ses bras. Celui-ci était né à peine un mois auparavant et semblait dormir à poings fermés.

Il salua Drago d'un hochement de la tête et enlaça sa meilleure amie, avant de tendre le nourrisson à sa mère et de prendre la relève dans la préparation du thé. Ginny vint s'asseoir en face des amoureux, obnubilée par son petit dernier.

Si James avait été une surprise totale pour tout le monde, la rouquine avait finalement pris goût à la maternité. Sitôt l'aîné arrivé, elle avait discuté avec Harry de la possibilité d'un second. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas fait long feu au sein des Holyhead Harpies, les nombreux déplacements ne lui permettant pas de se consacrer à sa famille. Elle avait alors changé de carrière, travaillant désormais comme journaliste pour un magazine sportif. Ça n'avait pas été un problème pour Harry, qui était en fin de compte très heureux de construire sa propre famille, lui qui n'avait jamais connu la sienne. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés d'attendre que James entre à l'école maternelle pour réellement envisager une nouvelle grossesse.

\- Vous voulez un peu de gâteau ? leur proposa Harry. Il en reste du goûter.

\- Volontiers, lui répondirent en cœur Drago et Hermione, avant d'échanger un sourire.

\- C'est moi qui a choisi ! s'exclama Jamie.

Hermione secouant la tête.

\- On dit « c'est moi qui ai choisi », le corrigea-t-elle en insistant sur l'accord correct.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant d'accorder son attention à son petit frère. Il était attendrissant, à lui parler ainsi à voix basse comme pour ne pas le réveiller, alors que quelques instants plus tard, il était encore tout excité par l'arrivée de sa marraine.

Harry déposa tasses et assiettes devant Hermione et Drago.

\- Il aime répéter à qui veut l'entendre que le glaçage est celui de son héros préféré, Adam le hardi, expliqua-t-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Le hardi, vraiment ? se moqua-t-il.

Harry lui sourit. Les relations entre les deux sorciers s'étaient beaucoup améliorées ces dernières années. Bon, il était vrai qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. Mais ils étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, et discutaient de tout et de rien en présence d'Hermione. Même s'ils ne prévoyaient jamais une sortie entre hommes, ils étaient capables de passer un bon moment ensemble quand les circonstances les rassemblaient.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, dit Harry en riant. C'est le héros de BD animées préféré des enfants.

\- Eh bien ! Ça tombe bien, les coupa Hermione, songeant à son achat. James, tu veux voir ce que marraine t'a apporté comme cadeau ?

En entendant son prénom, le petit garçon releva la tête, avant d'accourir aux côtés d'Hermione. Il lui présenta son plus beau sourire, tandis qu'elle lui tendait un emballage. James s'empressa de le déballer, découvrant avec un enthousiasme non contenu un album de coloriage, qui racontait la vie d'Adam le hardi.

Bien sûr, venant d'Hermione Granger, il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'un album ordinaire. Chaque image représentée contenait une brève description des objets, et les noms étaient épelés. Il suffisait pour cela de demander « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », pour que le livre se mette à déverser son savoir.

Sautillant de joie, il demanda à son papa pour aller chercher ses crayons de couleur.

Harry allait lui répondre, lorsque Ginny le prit de court.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à marraine d'abord ? le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Affichant une mine repentie de celui qui vient d'être pris en défaut, il s'approcha de sa marraine.

\- Merci pour le cadeau.

\- Merci qui ? insista sa maman.

\- Merci marraine d'amour.

Hermione rit, avant de se pencher pour recevoir le bisou que son filleul voulait lui donner. Celui-ci disparut alors avec Harry, allant chercher sa boîte de crayons.

\- Ron a dit qu'il passerait tout à l'heure, les en informa Ginny. Il voulait te parler.

Hermione s'en étonna, tandis que Drago émit un grognement. S'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Harry et Ginny, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas avec Ron. Avec les premiers, ils avaient passé le cap des prénoms, alors qu'avec Ron, ils en étaient encore au stade des « la fouine » et « Weasmoche », dans une rancœur non dissimulée. Décidément, ces deux-là ne s'entendraient jamais, et faisaient d'ailleurs tout pour s'éviter. C'était en cela que la décision de Ron était étonnante : il venait en sachant très bien que Drago serait là aussi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il veut me dire ? demanda Hermione à Ginny.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai une petite idée, mais je préfère qu'il s'en charge lui-même. Quand il est venu l'annoncer ici, Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire pendant trois quarts d'heure au moins, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement trouvé ça hilarant, expliqua la rousse.

\- Je vois, commenta inutilement Hermione, se demandant ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

Harry revint à ce moment-là avec Jamie, qui était toujours aussi enthousiasmé par son album de coloriage. Celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau de Drago.

\- Tonton Drago, Tonton Drago, tu veux bien faire le coloriage avec moi ? lui quémanda James.

Drago le prit sur ses genoux. Hermione le regarda s'installer, ouvrant son album à la page où Adam le hardi est encore un enfant, volant sur son balai jouet. Elle les trouvait adorables, James ainsi concentré sur son coloriage, et Drago l'observant dans son œuvre, discutant avec lui de l'objet représenté.

Elle se souvenait encore de la tête qu'il avait faite quand James l'avait appelé « Tonton Drago » pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, elle avait cru qu'il allait se décomposer sur place. Hermione passait tellement de temps avec son filleul, que c'était somme toute logique que le petit fasse le rapprochement. Drago avait eu du mal, mais il l'avait finalement laissé dire, et le qualificatif était resté.

Perdue dans sa contemplation de la scène, Hermione se sentit fondre. C'était tellement mignon ! Elle attrapa la main de Drago, glissant ses doigts entre les siens. C'était son serpent à elle, et elle l'aimait tellement. Il était plus doux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et même en cet instant, alors qu'il paraissait détaché, elle le savait attentif aux gestes et aux paroles du petit Jamie.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de tendresse pour l'autre, et Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo dont le flash est actionné. Et elle se retourna, pour découvrir que Ginny venait de faire une photo d'eux.

\- Vous feriez d'adorables parents ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais lui, c'est mon fils, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Ginny ! protesta Hermione. On n'est pas prêts à être parents !

Harry se mit à rire, rapidement suivi par sa femme.

\- Tu sais Hermione, on n'était pas prêts non plus quand Ginny est tombée enceinte, mais James est quand même arrivé, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Non, non, non et non, s'obstina Hermione. On se protège !

Ginny rit de plus belle, tandis que les deux sorciers se rembrunirent. Parler de la sexualité d'Hermione – en particulier avec Drago - n'était toujours pas une réjouissance pour Harry. Bien que cela soit beaucoup moins embarrassant qu'avec Henry Granger.

La sonnerie dans l'entrée retentit, et Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, s'échappant ainsi de la situation incommodante.

\- Ça doit être mon frère, supposa Ginny.

À ses mots, James s'arrêta soudainement de colorier, dévisageant sa mère.

\- Parrain ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ton parrain, confirma-t-elle.

Animé d'une joie soudaine, comparable à celle qu'il avait manifestée à l'arrivée d'Hermione, James glissa des genoux de Drago, aidé par ce dernier, avant de courir dans le hall d'entrée à la suite de son père.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron arriva, précédant Harry. Il lui proposa également une tasse de thé et un morceau de gâteau, qu'il accepta de manière évasive, ce qui fit sourciller Hermione. Ron, qui ne se jetait pas à corps perdu dans la nourriture… La raison de sa présence ici devait être fichtrement importante.

Et visiblement, ce n'était pas non plus l'anniversaire de son filleul qui l'amenait, puisqu'il lui donna son cadeau de manière tout aussi évasive.

Hermione l'observa intensément, attendant qu'il s'explique. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, Hermione, commença-t-il. Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

Hermione se garda bien de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait manigancé le coup avec sa sœur, le laissant continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Ce n'est pas facile, admit-il.

La brune fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus suspicieuse. À côté d'elle, Drago n'était pas très à l'aise, elle le sentait prêt à lancer son venin si Ron avait une parole déplacée envers elle. Elle ne pensait pas que ça serait le cas, mais une certaine rivalité persistait entre eux, comme si le fait que Ron eût été son petit-ami empêchait les deux de se côtoyer en toute sérénité.

Harry se mit à rire, gagné par l'hilarité. Cela rappela à Hermione ce que Ginny lui avait dit, présageant une annonce ridicule.

\- Oh ! Allez Ron, dis-le-lui, tu seras soulagé, pouffa-t-il en se moquant ouvertement de son meilleur ami.

Ron lui lança un regard noir digne d'un Stupéfix, avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

\- Hum ! Voilà. En fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua-t-il.

Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, ravie par la nouvelle.

\- Mais c'est super, Ronald ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile à m'annoncer ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Attends, il ne t'a pas tout dit, la prévint Harry.

L'hilarité d'Harry reprit de plus belle. Hermione observa Ron, qui paraissait réellement mal à l'aise.

\- Je la connais, je suppose ? demanda Hermione, sous ses gardes.

\- Hum ! Oui. Enfin, tu vois sans doute de qui il s'agit. C'est Gabriel, son nom, céda-t-il.

\- Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur ?

Le rire d'Harry se fit encore entendre, et cette fois ce fut Hermione qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle voulait comprendre, et en avait assez d'être interrompue.

\- Hum ! Non. Gabriel Truman, tu sais, l'élève de Poufsouffle qui était préfet quand on est arrivés en première année…

L'information mit du temps à arriver dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette révélation. Elle venait à peine de comprendre que cette fois, ce fut Drago qui éclata de rire.

\- Oh Merlin ! Weasmoche est gay ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! s'offusqua ce dernier. Je…je…je suis juste amoureux de lui.

Son visage devint écarlate, jurant avec ses cheveux. Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny, qui levait les yeux à cet instant.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un dragon, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'y a que les hommes pour en fait toute une histoire.

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête. En effet, si la nouvelle était inattendue, elle n'avait pas de quoi soulever une telle hilarité.

 **ODODODOD**

Hermione était surexcitée. Elle et Drago avaient réussi à avoir leurs congés en même temps, et ils avaient réservé un portoloin pour Sydney, où ils retrouvaient Charlotte et Andy. Depuis leur premier voyage à New York, que Drago avait payé pour le Noël de l'année 2000, les deux tourtereaux avaient pris l'habitude de voyager au moins une fois par an. Drago s'était pris au goût des city trips, même s'il ne l'avouait pas à voix haute.

Leurs valises à la main, ils quittèrent leur appartement, prenant la direction du Ministère de la Magie. Ils s'enregistrèrent dans le département des transports magiques, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où un employé leur présenta la bouteille en plastique qui les transporterait jusqu'en Australie.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut effectivement le cas. Ils furent accueillis par le personnel australien, qui leur indiqua la direction à prendre pour gagner le hall principal du Ministère de la Magie du pays. Ce fut à cet endroit qu'Hermione reconnut Charlotte. Les deux amies échangèrent un grand sourire, l'une avançant en direction de l'autre.

Après le retour de Charlotte dans son pays, les deux sorcières avaient gardé contact par hiboux interposés. Et le premier été d'Hermione en Belgique avait en réalité marqué le début d'un rituel. L'été suivant, Hermione avait convaincu Drago d'aller visiter Liège. Certes, elle aurait pu y aller seule, mais elle avait eu envie de partager cela avec lui. Par la suite, Hermione et Charlotte avaient continué leur correspondance, même si leurs vies respectives ne leur permettaient pas d'être aussi régulières que durant leurs études. Et surtout, elles avaient mis un point d'honneur à s'organiser au moins un weekend ensemble, avec ou sans leurs hommes. Et ce, chaque année.

\- Salut Charlotte ! Salut Andy ! s'exclama Hermione, tout heureuse de les retrouver.

Les autres se saluèrent également, avant que le groupe ne se dirige vers la sortie pour rejoindre leur hôtel.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hermione à Charlotte.

\- Bien, bien. Je me suis enfin décidée à quitter le poste dans le centre de recherche au Luxembourg. J'en ai trouvé un autre similaire. C'est dans une autre province, avec beaucoup plus de recherches en cours, lui répondit-elle.

Hermione se souvenait effectivement que Charlotte lui avait fait part de son sentiment de malaise dans son premier emploi. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans l'équipe, même si elle ne parvenait pas à en définir exactement les raisons, tous les membres du personnel étant sympathiques à son égard. Mais elle manquait surtout de travail, elle s'ennuyait, et même si son poste lui assurait une sécurité financière, elle avait envisagé de le quitter pendant des mois. C'était maintenant chose faite.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est super. Tu sais déjà sur quoi tu vas travailler ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Charlotte acquiesça, avant de lui raconter la recherche déjà entamée par son équipe, et qui concernait des lésions cérébrales causées par une maladie jusque-là inconnue, mais qui trouverait vraisemblablement son origine dans une mutation.

Après quelques minutes de marche et un transplanage orienté, les quatre sorciers arrivèrent devant l'hôtel qui serait le leur durant une semaine. Ils s'annoncèrent à la réception, qui leur transmit leurs clefs. Ils proposèrent de se séparer le temps de s'installer dans les chambres, et de se retrouver pour l'heure du dîner.

Une fois dans la chambre, Drago se chargea de ranger les vêtements dans les armoires, grognant entre ses dents à propos du refus d'Hermione pour les services d'un elfe de chambre. Elle-même s'occupait de leurs accessoires de toilette et des diverses recherches qu'elle avait fournies pour leurs visites du pays.

Le sujet des elfes restait un sujet épineux au sein du couple, chacun ayant bataillé pour faire valoir ses raisons. En fin de compte, c'était Hermione qui était sortie vainqueur, puisqu'ils ne possédaient pas d'elfe de maison. Elle n'en aurait pas démordu de toute façon. Elle avait même réussi à obtenir de Drago qui repasse ses propres chemises – la victoire qui valait tous les Gallions du monde et qui avait offusqué le père de Drago -, même si elle s'occupait de toutes les autres tâches domestiques. Ça lui était égal, tant que leur ménage ne réduisait en esclavage aucun elfe.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle rejoint Drago, qui terminait également son rangement. Il grognait toujours, même s'il ne disait plus mot. Il était d'humeur maussade. Hermione le voyait à son attitude. Après presque six ans de relation – Merlin ! Déjà… -, elle était capable de déceler ses émotions par la façon qu'il avait de se tenir. Ici, en l'occurrence, il était légèrement crispé.

Hermione vint se positionner derrière lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Mon serpent trop orgueilleux pour besogner sans se plaindre, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se détendre instantanément, sachant également qu'il allait vouloir se venger de sa taquinerie. Cela ne manqua pas.

Il attrapa Hermione par la taille, la faisant valser sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats, feintant la résistance. Il la fit basculer dans le lit, avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle avec des airs de mâle dominant.

\- Vous disiez, Miss Granger ?

Elle tira sur sa cravate, l'obligeant à se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Que vous êtes trop orgueilleux, Mr Malefoy, soutint-elle avec toute sa hardiesse gryffondorienne.

Ils avaient gardé ce petit jeu entre eux, s'appelant par leurs noms de famille quand ils se querellaient gentiment.

\- C'est bien malheureux que vous vous obstiniez. Je vais devoir vous faire payer votre affront, très chère, continua-t-il en vrillant son regard dans les pupilles d'Hermione.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune, lui mordillant la peau au point de la faire gémir de douleur et de désir.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hermione happa ses lèvres, les réquisitionnant pour un baiser passionné, durant lequel Drago pressa son corps contre le sien.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à la décision de Drago. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, provoquant un soupir de frustration dans le chef d'Hermione.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te le ferai payer, je n'ai pas dit que ce serait pour ton plaisir, s'amusa-t-il.

Hermione plissa les paupières, lui envoyant un regard faussement désobligeant. Drago s'esclaffa, avant de passer ses mains sur sa taille et de l'attirer à lui.

\- Je t'aime ma lionne, lui glissa-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le cœur d'Hermione flancha. Il en fallait encore beaucoup pour que cela arrive, mais la rareté de ces mots, prononcés par Drago, suffisait à déstabiliser la brune.

 **ODODODOD**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin. Mais Drago n'était pas pressé. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'elles se terminent, pour être honnête. S'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voyager avec ses parents durant son enfance, il avait découvert ce plaisir aux côtés d'Hermione. Ils en avaient découvert de nombreux autres à ses côtés, en vérité. La vie était à la fois si douce et si passionnée avec elle.

Il n'aurait pas cru Merlin s'il était apparu pour lui dire qu'il allait partager sa vie avec Hermione Granger. Non, c'était certain qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il lui aurait ri au nez, avant de tourner les talons, avec tout le dédain que sa splendeur malefoyenne le lui permettait.

Seulement, voilà. Il était tombé amoureux de la lionne, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait la perdre. Il était devenu un autre homme avec elle. Ou bien il était devenu celui qui se refusait d'être, peut-être. Il ne savait pas trop, en fin de compte, mais après tout, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils soient heureux ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était d'ailleurs l'opinion que sa mère avait de leur relation. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, même si Drago restait discret vis-à-vis des autres familles de Sang-purs ayant des visions aussi fermées que celle de son père. Ce dernier avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter le couple, mais Drago ne l'avait plus jamais entendu prononcer des paroles fielleuses à ce propos. Il avait compris que toute contradiction serait vaine, et que sa femme ne se priverait pas de lui faire remarquer sa désobligeance s'il osait l'exprimer.

En réalité, ce qui facilitait sans doute la situation, c'était que son père et Hermione ne se côtoyaient pas. Jamais. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le désirait. Drago et Hermione rencontraient sa mère à l'extérieur. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hermione d'être réfractaire à l'idée de mettre les pieds au Manoir. Déjà pour ce qu'elle y avait vécu plusieurs années auparavant, même si sur ce point, elle avait suffisamment travaillé pour être capable d'affronter les souvenirs de sa torture. Mais surtout parce que lui-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ses couloirs froids et lugubres. Il y avait connu des moments sombres. Il s'était lui-même perdu dans sa noirceur. Et parfois, quand il y retournait pour rendre visite à ses parents, il craignait presque de se perdre à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de souvenirs joyeux.

Ensuite, il rentrait auprès de sa lionne, et toutes ses craintes s'évanouissaient. Il suffisait qu'elle lui sourie pour qu'il y lise tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. À part sa mère, personne auparavant ne l'avait regardé avec autant de déférence et de tendresse mêlées. Elle l'aimait pour qui il était, mais elle l'aimait aussi assez pour le faire descendre de ses grands hippogriffes quand elle estimait qu'il y allait un peu fort. Et lui, il l'aimait assez pour s'abandonner à elle. Elle avait tout en son pouvoir pour lui briser le cœur, mais il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour savoir qu'elle ne chercherait pas à lui faire du mal.

D'une pression sur la main, Hermione le ramena à la réalité du moment présent. Ils se promenaient sur la plage. Lui restait sur le sable, elle baignait ses pieds dans l'eau, tandis qu'ils avançaient le long de la digue.

Le premier jour, elle s'était moquée de lui, quand il avait refusé de retirer ses chaussures. Il avait rapidement compris son erreur, quand il avait vu l'état de ses mocassins. Sans pour autant abandonner l'idée de se chausser, il avait en définitive opté pour des chaussures en toile pour leurs promenades sur la plage.

\- Je me sens bien ici, lui signala-t-elle. S'il n'y avait pas le boulot, nos parents et nos amis au Royaume-Uni, je pourrais bien rester ici toute ma vie.

Le soleil se refléta sur son visage. Elle était belle ainsi, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés par le vent, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs. Il était heureux de faire partie de son quotidien, de pouvoir admirer ses joies et d'assister à ses peines, même si ces dernières lui fêlaient le cœur.

Au début, il avait douté lui suffire. Il n'était pas le compagnon idéal, celui qu'on attendait au bras d'Hermione Granger. De lui, on voyait l'ancien Mangemort. On doutait de son intégrité. À juste titre, il ne remettait pas cela en question. Mais il était difficile de se sentir légitime auprès d'elle, du coup. Toutefois, Hermione avait toujours été patiente avec lui. Il avait l'impression que le peu qu'il lui donnait, elle arrivait à le percevoir, à le recevoir puis à le décupler.

\- Je me sens bien ici aussi, admit-il. Mais c'est surtout parce que tu es là.

Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il regarda cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Et c'était beaucoup dire pour un sorcier de son rang. Jamais il n'avouerait cela à haute voix. Mais Hermione savait combien il l'aimait, de ça il en était certain. Même s'il ne l'exprimait que très rarement. Maintenant, il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Et même si Hermione n'attendait rien en particulier de lui, qu'elle laissait venir la vie comme elle venait, sans lui demander d'officialiser leur relation – s'entendait par des fiançailles, un mariage, des enfants -, il était lui-même persuadé d'une chose : sa vie, il voulait la construire avec cette sorcière. Et si une seule devait porter son nom, ce serait elle. Et quand bien même cela n'arrivait pas, il profiterait de chaque instant que Merlin lui permettrait de vivre à ses côtés.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un nom. Cela ne présageait pas l'avenir.

* * *

J'attends vos avis ! Pour ce chapitre en particulier, mais aussi, si vous le souhaitez, de la fiction dans sa globalité. Nos deux amoureux ont bien évolués depuis le premier chapitre, je vous ai amené pas mal d'éléments, pour lesquels je pense et j'espère vous avez présenté un dénouement. :p

Alors, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire maintenant ahah Commençons par les réponses au concours.

 _Combien de fois Hermione lèvera-t-elle les yeux au ciel sur toute la fiction ?_ La réponse est 25 fois. Oui, si peu ! J'étais moi-même étonnée, mais je l'explique par le fait qu'au début, Hermione était exaspérée par l'attitude de Drago, mais qu'au fur et à mesure, elle était plutôt touchée et attendrie. Le pic s'est quand même manifesté dans le chapitre 15, où elle a levé les yeux six fois ahah Mais bon, ça c'est juste pour les parties écrites, elle le faisait beaucoup plus souvent en réalité ! ahah

 _Que signifie le titre de ma fiction ? Et surtout, qu'ai-je voulu signifier par là ?_ Alors, si pour la signification des mots en tant que tels, ça a été relativement clair dans vos esprits, le sens donné par certains était parfois...étrange ahah "Oxymoron" vient bien de l'oxymore, et "destin" du destin. Pour ce que j'ai voulu dire par là, c'est que la destinée de Drago et Hermione n'est pas celle à laquelle on s'attendait. Tout tendait à les opposer, et pourtant, leur destinée était d'être ensemble. C'était écrit, prévu par la Prophétie. Vous avez été quelques-uns à me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit le titre en français. Comme on me l'a suggéré, c'est vrai que _L'oxymore des destinées_ , ça aurait été joli. Mais déjà, je n'y ai pas pensé ahah Ensuite, ce n'était pas tout à fait le sens que je voulais donner à ma fic (la nuance a son importance !). Enfin, je suis tout simplement tombée amoureuse de ma formulation, et je n'avais pas envie d'en changer. :p

 _Quel objet est la clef de mon histoire ?_ Je pense qu'à ce stade, vous le savez tous (même si vos propositions étaient à mourir de rire. J'ai eu droit à : la clinche de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, au lit d'Hermione, etc. ahah) : c'est le médaillon qui renferme la Prophétie des Malefoy. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pour quelle raison. :p

Comme annoncé sur ma page FB, j'ai finalement décidé de nommer six gagnants.  
\- **Alexandra** est la seule personne à avoir trouvé l'objet-clef ;  
\- Personne n'a trouvé le nombre de fois où Hermione a levé les yeux au ciel ;  
\- Pour la signification d'OD, ça a été difficile de départager, parce que je ne voulais pas choisir qu'une seule personne vu que personne n'avait trouvé pour le nombre de fois où Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. Deux, ça aurait été complexe, parce qu'il y avait bien une top réponse, mais les autres sont moins approfondies et fort similaires. Du coup, la top réponse est celle de **Slytherin** mais je nomme également **BrownieJune** , **Angeni Bleiz** et **Lucia Fila** ;  
\- Et puis j'imagine que vous savez compter (ahah Pardon. XD), vous vous rendez compte qu'il reste une gagnante mais pas de question. J'offre un prix spécial à **Maraille** , pour ses prédictions ahurissantes. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, et je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu savoir _dès le début_ que Drago allait être blessé dans une altercation en lien avec Yaxley. Choixpeau !

Place aux gains maintenant. Je vous avais annoncé que votre prénom serait utilisé dans ma prochaine fic longue. C'est toujours prévu, mais j'apporte une nuance : pour **BrownieJune** , j'utiliserai le nom de son bébé, en hommage. *cœur* Pour **Maraille** , ton prénom ne sera pas utilisé dans ma prochaine fic longue, mais dans l'Outtake 2 de cette fiction-ci. Tu comprendras très vite pourquoi, si tu ne l'as pas déjà prédit ! ahah Pour les autres, vous pouvez me soumettre un autre prénom par MP. A défaut, j'utiliserai le vôtre. Si vous vous sentez l'âme particulièrement créative, vous pouvez même me soumettre une description de votre personnage ! Rien ne dit que je l'utiliserai comme telle ou si je m'en inspirerez, mais vous pouvez laisser libre court à votre imagination. Autre chose : l'idée est d'utiliser votre prénom pour vous remercier, pas d'en faire un personnage aussi important que Charlotte l'était dans cette fiction. Je dis ça pour vous éviter une future éventuelle déception.

Maintenant que cela est fait...

Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes. Particulièrement l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ , grâce à qui cette fiction a vu le jour. C'est elle qui m'a encouragée à me lancer dans cette aventure. Donc si vous avez découvert OD, c'est en partie grâce à elle. C'est une bêta de qualité, mais c'est également une amie formidable. Notre collaboration ne s'arrête pas avec OD, c'est certain ! Merci également à tous les lecteurs fidèles, les folles, les critiques, les "au taquet". Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent une review de temps à autre. Merci d'avance à ceux qui n'ont pas suivi chapitre par chapitre, mais qui liront et revieweront à l'avenir.  
Vivre une aventure comme celle-ci, c'est tout simplement magique, et sans vous, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en arrivant ici, mais aujourd'hui, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans ce partage.

Encore une fois, merci. Vous êtes géniaux.

A bientôt,  
ewimonde93

PS : pour les reviewers anonymes que je ne connais pas, pensez à me laisser une adresse mail, à me contactez sur FB ou tout simplement à vous inscrire sur le site pour que je puisse vous répondre. Sinon... Je vous remercie d'avance pour les reviews que vous me laisserez et auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.


	28. Outtake 1 : l'âme en peine

Bonjour mes amours ! :D  
Voici donc mon premier outtake. Et non des moindres. Je vous conseille de vous armer d'un dictionnaire. Non mais franchement, je suis sérieuse. XD Comme dirait ma copine **BrownieJune** , je me suis gavée. Il s'agit d'un conte, assez sombre, que j'ai tenté d'écrire dans un langage plutôt ancien. Bon courage ahah

Une ambiance musicale que je vous suggère et qui m'a inspirée durant l'écriture de cet outtake : "2 Hours of Dark Music by Adrian von Ziegler", sur youtube  
www . / watch ? v = mIrt5MkGpy0

Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis ! :D

Merci à **Cha'** pour la correction, mais cette fois, je remercie également **BrownieJune** , **MissPika42** et **Elizabeth M. Holmes** (allez voir voir leurs écrits, ça veut le détour ! Il y a des perles. Vous pouvez trouver certains liens dans mes favoris, mais je n'ai pas encore tout lu).

 **Laaa** : Contente que l'épilogue t'ait autant plus que les autres chapitres ! Ouf ! ahah Pauvre Ron-Ron tout gêné. :p Et Drago est adorable, oui ! :D Ahah je crois qu'ils s'entraînent beaucoup avant de faire un enfant. (a) Haaaan tu vas relire ma fic ! *.* Je te renvoie mille bisous avec des paillettes de licorne !

 **Devine qui c'est** (qui a oublié de mettre son pseudo, 'spèce de banane !) : Tu t'es gavée pour cette review ! :D Merci ma copine. :p Ça m'avait manqué d'avoir tes réactions à chaud parce que tu lisais mes chapitres en étant assise à côté de moi. Je m'en délecte ! C'est un plaisir rare. :p Concernant la review, tes rires présageaient du lourd, et je n'ai pas été déçue ! Tu es folle, je me souviens encore comme je riais comme une baleine en te lisant. XD Mais au-delà de ça, ta review est remplie de gentillesse. Et il y aura évidemment d'autres bébés (et Jérémy sera content). J'en peux plus de toi et tu ne me manqueras pas du tout jusqu'à mardi, chaque semaine. Surtout qu'à partir de mardi (qui sera en fait la veille du jour où je publierai cet outtake), tu vas enfin lire les Harry Potter ! Des bisous vilaines Serpy.

 **Guest** : Faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée ? ahah Au moins, tu en laisses une maintenant. :p Merci pour tous tes compliments ! En effet, je connais très bien l'univers d'HP, et je fais aussi beaucoup de recherches à côté pour ce qui peut paraître des détails, mais qui me permettent d'avoir une vision claire et précise de mon histoire. Ça fait plaisir qu'on le voie ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, je prépare ma prochaine fic longue. Et j'ai d'autres textes à mon actif aussi. :) Plus d'info sur ma page FB "Ewimonde93", même si je publie tous mes textes ici. :) Merci pour tes encouragements, et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

 **Légendes et contes de la magie noire**

Par Mafelda Crefield (1332-1398), sombre romancière.

.

 _L'on sait peu de choses de Mafelda Crefield. À son époque, elle écrivit de nombreuses histoires, toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. D'aucuns disent que celles-ci se sont réellement produites d'autres aiment juste à se les raconter pour se faire peur. Aucune certitude n'a pu être établie quant à la nature de ses récits._

 _._

 **La légende de l'âme en peine**

Il était une fois une femme prénommée Éléonore, qui vivait dans des landes aussi sinistres qu'insignifiantes au premier abord. Elle était d'un jeune âge, mais elle était aussi aigrie qu'une dame usée par la vie. Il fallait dire que son nom à lui seul annonçait sa condition : malmenée et battue dans son enfance, Éléonore n'aspirait qu'à apaiser ses douleurs profondément enfuies.

Dotée d'une forte personnalité, farouchement indépendante et réclusionnaire, Éléonore se refusait à la compassion du monde. Elle était une femme de caractère qui aimait le pouvoir, considérant tous les moyens rémissibles, tant qu'ils étaient mus dans l'objectif d'asseoir sa domination sur la communauté magique. Nul sorcier ne se serait risqué à la provoquer en duel d'aucuns s'étaient fourvoyés et avaient perdu au mieux la vie, au pire la dignité et la noblesse associées à leur lignage. Par ailleurs, elle aimait à propager le mal autour d'elle, détruisant des vies par pur égayement.

Si tant Éléonore était engouée et assoiffée de prépotence, jamais elle n'aurait risqué de faillir à ses engagements pour satisfaire ses impulsions. Ses moindres faits et gestes étaient calculés avec la minutie de ceux qui savaient garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

Jusqu'au fameux jour de la joute avec Sire de Bebington. Ils avaient eu une querelle, sur laquelle le Sire lui-même ne s'était pas étendu, malgré l'évidence même de son triomphe, alors qu'il eût été le premier à pouvoir s'en flatter.

La raison de cette retenue tenait à un fait très frustre : celle que l'on surnommait la damnée s'était entichée de lui. Quoi de plus infâme pour ternir une réputation ! Le Sire de Bebington s'en défendait farouchement, peu enclin à accepter un tel déshonneur. Mais cela était sans compter l'opiniâtreté d'Éléonore la maudite.

Des années durant, elle s'acharna à le poursuivre, réclamant ses faveurs, déclamant son amour impérissable pour cet homme qu'elle admirait tant. Le noble sorcier ne savait plus que faire pour s'en dépêtre. Quel embarras ! Quel opprobre ! Il ne savait plus comment agir pour affranchir son image, qui avait été souillée par cette fâcheuse conjoncture.

Résolu à mettre un terme à cette situation incommodante, le Sire de Bebington décida de convoquer ses laquais, des elfes choisis pour leur dévotion à lignée la plus pure du pays. Il leur ordonna de présenter la maudite sur la place publique à l'heure où le soleil serait le plus élevé dans le ciel, au jour suivant, pour lui faire une annonce de la plus grande solennité.

En conséquence, le jour suivant, à l'heure où le soleil fut le plus élevé dans le ciel, les laquais avaient répondu aux désirs de leur maître. La maudite se tenait sur la place publique, aux yeux et aux vues des villageois avides de blâmes.

Icelle n'était point sotte. Elle était prise au collet, et elle le savait pertinemment. Sitôt avait-elle mis le pied à la place, à dire vrai. Néanmoins, sa vanité parla d'elle-même. Les prunelles larmoyantes, elle avait gardé la tête haute, tandis que le Sir de Bebington exacerbait l'abjection dont on faisait preuve à son égard. Toutes les épithètes possibles et imaginables la réprouvèrent et vinrent la tourner en dérision.

Ô ! Le Sir ne se pria pas pour avilir la maudite. Pire, il se plut tant et si bien dans son discours, qu'il se passionna à agiter la foule, oubliant l'objet de son emportement, se perdant dans vilenie. Et icelui disparut de la place publique sous les huées du peuple.

Des mois durant, elle sombra dans une prostration de plus en plus intense, de laquelle elle n'espérait plus sortir un beau jour. Il se disait d'elle qu'elle avait l'esprit et le cœur aussi noirs que l'escarbille, calcinés par son amour perdu. En désespoir de cause, elle mit fin à ses jours.

Au déclin du soleil, la dépouille de la damnée fut découverte à l'orée d'un bois alentour. Le village entier festoya jusqu'à la naissance du jour suivant, se croyant ôté de son embarras. Or, cela était mal considérer la maudite de s'en croire dépêtré.

Et pour cause, la défunte avait invoqué une magie très ancienne en mettant fin à ses jours. Il s'agissait d'un acte de magie noire fort méconnu, qui consistait en un rituel d'une complexité et d'une turpitude que nous ne nous abaisserons pas à décrire ici.

Ce soir-là, Éléonore fut dépossédée de la vie. Mais aussitôt que l'on sonna le glas, elle assiégea à la fois le monde des sorciers et le monde des moldus d'une manière qui portât à l'exécration.

Ce soir-là, l'Anam arbait naquit, mais ne vit jamais le jour. C'était une créature vouée aux Ténèbres, une âme en peine condamnée à errer éternellement entre deux mondes. Cependant, son pouvoir était aussi grand que sa noirceur. Chaque jour nouveau marquait l'exacerbation de son âcreté.

L'Anam arbait ne pouvait supporter les sentiments acrimonieux qui l'habitaient. Elle se refusait à pâtir seule de sa misère. La souffrance était sa damnation elle savait qu'elle trouverait l'accalmie dans la souffrance de hères.

Assurément, elle le fit. La créature propagea rapidement l'épouvantement en hantant le village les jours où l'orage tourmentait les cieux. Elle errait, quérant le malheureux qui subirait une affliction semblable à la sienne.

Et elle croisa la traverse de maints sorciers et moldus à la complexion neurasthénique, pour les soustraire à la vie, les menant à leur trépas éternel par la matoiserie. Nonobstant les mises en garde, les hères ne pouvaient guère s'extraire de l'envoûtement créé par l'Anam arbait, qui disposait de facultés de nécromancie.

S'agit-il d'un truisme ou d'un oiseux espoir, mais l'on prétendait que seules la Lumière et la félicité avaient la capacité d'inquiéter et de juguler l'Anam arbait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. XD J'espère que la lecture n'a pas été trop complexe pour vous et qu'elle vous a quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos difficultés ! Vu la complexité du langage, je ne voulais pas faire plus long, pour vous, mais pour moi aussi. Même moi je saturais, à force. Je vous rassure, je ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude, mon niveau habituel est dans la trempe générale d'Oxymoron desti, ici ça m'a coûté en temps et en recherche, plus que pour la plupart de mes chapitres. D'ailleurs, je remercie encore une fois **Elizabeth M. Holmes** , qui a su me corriger de façon très pointue. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, elle a un niveau assez impressionnant, autant en français qu'en anglais.

A la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième et dernier outtake, plein de bisous !


	29. Outtake 2 : la Prophétesse

_Today is the big day_... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je publie aujourd'hui mon dernier outtake... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'aujourd'hui, c'est officiellement la fin d' _Oxymoron desti_ , alors que je suis à moins de deux minutes de cocher "complete"... Que Merlin me garde !

Voici donc mon second outtake. Celui-ci est un tout autre genre, il n'a absolument rien à voir avec le premier ahah Il contient également mon clin d'œil à **Maraille** pour toutes ses prédictions. :p

Musique d'ambiance : "Celtic Music | Irish Highlands | Sleep, Study, Relax, Ambience" sur youtube.  
www . youtube watch ? v = DB0CivK9LTw

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

 **Slytherin** : Super ! :D Et tant mieux si tu as bien compris au final, le but n'était pas non plus de vous noyer dans une mer de mots incompréhensibles, même si ça m'a beaucoup amusé. :p

J'ai également un message particulier pour **Kitten** : j'ai bien reçu ton message pour moi via la review laissée à **Mery-Alice Gilbert**. Merci ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'une fiction écrite sans fautes et bien plus agréable à la lecture. N'hésite cependant pas à me faire part _directement_ quand tu parles de mes écrits ahah Ta démarche est particulière, mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir. :p A bientôt, peut-être !

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

 **La prophétesse**

Marie Trelawney était accoudée à son pupitre. C'était l'été de l'année 1068, et la chaleur était oppressante, même lorsque l'on se trouvait dans les contrées écossaises.

Il y avait de cela quelques années, Marie s'était refusée à l'union avec l'homme qui lui était promis. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un homme d'une grande classe, appartenant à une lignée de sang pur depuis plusieurs générations. Mais cet homme n'aurait pu lui offrir la vie à laquelle elle se destinait. Non, Marie ne voulait pas être comme toutes les autres sorcières, elle ne voulait pas être mère au foyer, tenir la maison et engendrer une ribambelle d'enfants. Elle aspirait à une autre vie.

Oh ! Ne vous y méprenez pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'extraire à son devoir de descendance. Elle comptait bien devenir mère un jour, au moins pour perpétuer son nom. Mais elle voulait d'abord explorer d'autres horizons. Elle se trouverait un gentil sorcier, à qui elle se vouerait sa vie durant, lorsqu'elle aurait vécu sa jeunesse.

C'était en cela qu'elle travaillait en ce moment même. Marie avait toujours été captivée par les dons de voyance de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière lui avait enseigné les rudiments de l'art divinatoire, et elle s'y exerçait ardemment. Sa propre mère n'ayant pas hérité du troisième œil, elle espérait plus que tout être échue de ce don.

Il se disait qu'une aïeule, prénommée Adelais, était réputée dans son village pour son écoute et sa bienveillance, mais également pour ses facultés de communication avec l'au-delà. Pour elle, les ancêtres disparus détenaient la clef de l'avenir, et elle se chargeait de transmettre les présages importants. C'était une fierté chez les Trelawney, à tel point que le nom de famille se transmettait de génération en génération, que la descendance soit masculine ou féminine.

Un coup frappé à sa porte fit sursauter Marie Trelawney. Pourtant, elle l'avait prévu. Sa boule de cristal lui avait annoncé la visite d'un lointain voyageur, en provenance des contrées du sud de l'Angleterre. Elle avait aussi compris, par le biais des tasses de thé, que celui-ci ne serait pas très commode.

Ainsi, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, non sans appréhension. Devant elle se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel d'été. L'élégance de son habillement était propre à l'aristocratie.

Ce dernier lança un regard circulaire peu avenant à son habitat ; visiblement, la chambre de bonne qu'elle occupait ne seyait guère avec ses standards immobiliers.

Elle attendit patiemment, pressentant qu'avec ce genre de sorcier, il était préférable de faire profil bas. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se présenter.

\- Armand Malefoy, sang pur, annonça-t-il avec un air rogue.

Le nom de famille du sorcier ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. Elle avait ouï dire qu'il avait obtenu des terres en rendant divers services au Roi moldu Guillaume 1er d'Angleterre, utilisant la magie tout en prétextant des connaissances pointues dans diverses matières. Il s'en était ainsi attiré les faveurs, par pure malice.

Il devait être un manipulateur sans vergogne, intéressé par le pouvoir. Néanmoins, ses prédictions ne lui ayant présagé un quelconque danger, elle le lança entrer. Elle lui proposa un siège, mais il déclina son offre, préférant rester debout. Il affichait des airs suffisants d'icelui qui se croit au-dessus des autres.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard perçant, avant de lui répondre, comme si cela lui provoquait une intense souffrance.

\- Vous êtes bien épigone d'Adelais Trelawney ?

Marie encaissa la remarque peu avenante sans mot dire, avant de confirmer d'un hochement de la tête.

\- Bien. J'ai une requête à vous faire, déclara-t-il.

\- Je vous écoute.

Conservant ses airs supérieurs, il afficha un tel mépris à son égard que Marie Trelawney n'eut aucun doute sur ses intentions : elles étaient animées par le désir d'asseoir une domination sur le monde.

\- Je désire savoir si la comtesse Lucrecia Fawley, fille d'Yvon Fawley, est digne de porter mon nom, exigea-t-il.

C'était donc cela ! Il voulait savoir si cette femme pouvait lui apporter la réputation dont il s'estimait à la hauteur. Acquiesçant, elle lui demanda de revenir quand le soleil se sera couché trois fois de suite, pour lui laisser le temps d'interroger les astres.

C'est ce qu'elle fit donc les jours suivants, travaillant nuit et jour à ses arts divinatoires. Elle s'attela ainsi à la tâche jusqu'à ce que la prescience lui parvienne. Et elle comprit sur-le-champ que la réponse céleste ne plairait pas à Armand Malefoy.

Icelui se présenta au jour convenu. Marie Trelawney ne pouvait plus surseoir à son devoir de révélation.

\- Alors ? fit-il, à peine entré dans la chambre de bonne.

Anxieuse, mais fière du travail accompli, Marie Trelawney lui tendit l'aboutissement de sa persévérance : un médaillon, contenant une prophétie. Sa première, qu'elle espérait annonciatrice de nombreuses autres. En effet, la destinée de la famille Malefoy lui avait été révélée.

\- Qu'en est-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Marie se lança.

\- Vous êtes destiné à vous unir à cette dame, Lucrecia Fawley. Mais votre réputation ne reposera pas uniquement sur cette décision, annonça-t-elle.

Armand Malefoy l'observa avec intérêt. Les mots choisis par Marie Trelawney retenaient toute son attention.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Un membre de votre descendance aura une décision cruciale à prendre, qui pourra influencer l'honneur de votre famille, au point de pouvoir en redéfinir son histoire, expliqua-t-elle.

Il lui lança un air épouvanté, comme si elle venait de lui prédire la pire des abominations.

\- Qu'avez-vous pu déchiffrer ?

\- Il s'agit d'une prophétie s'imputant à un serpent et à un lion. Ils seront attirés l'un par l'autre, malgré leurs racines respectives. L'un sera de sang noble, le second sera jugé impropre à la dignité Malefoy. Et la décision du serpent sera celle qui pourrait influer sur l'honneur de la famille.

Un regard en direction d'Armand Malefoy fit comprendre à Marie Trelawney qu'il avait d'emblée interprété à sa manière ses propos. La prophétie était pour lui présage d'un péril grave.

\- Comment éviter cela ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Il faut informer votre descendance et lui faire confiance. Le médaillon contient la prophétie. Elle saura guider l'Élu dans ses choix.

Cette fois, il accepta de s'emparer du médaillon.

\- Quand cela se produira-t-il ?

\- Seul Merlin le sait, éluda-t-elle.

Il était furieux lorsqu'il quitta précipitamment l'habitacle, non sans avoir déposé un sac de Gallions sur sa table à manger. Mais Marie Trelawney avait dit vrai : les astres ne pouvaient être aussi précis qu'il l'aurait voulu. Cela arriverait, mais elle ne pouvait en dire plus.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que l'Élu ne soit pas à ce point aveuglé par son statut. Mais elle était positive. Car il y avait bien un élément qu'elle n'avait pas révélé : elle connaissait l'entièreté de la prophétie. Elle savait ce qu'elle présageait. Et elle comptait sur l'ego de l'Élu pour aller jusqu'à la révélation en comprenant qu'il était concerné.

* * *

Voilà, c'est officiel, je pleure. xD Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos gentils messages, ceux déjà laissés comme ceux qui arrivent encore.  
Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont déjà prévu de me suivre dans mes prochaines aventures. Merci à l' _Impératrice Cha'_ , la meilleure bêta/relectrice en chef qui soit pour moi.

On se retrouve très vite ! Je vous aime.


End file.
